RWBY: Grimm, Heroes, and Shadows
by Henzukaya
Summary: A year prior to Ruby Rose being accepted into Beacon Academy of Vale, events began to unravel in the snowy kingdom of the north. Atlas Academy is accepting the newest and most promising recruits for the next generation of Huntsmen. Only, the potential students this year bear unusual power and secrets. Is Atlas truly the mighty fortress it's portrayed as?
1. Chapter 1: Borders

**Chapter 1: Borders**

 **Since the dawn of mankind's rise upon Remnant, and perhaps long before, there has always been a balance between rival forces. Life and death, light and dark, good and evil. Grimm and mortals. Indeed, few of these primordial ideals are as immortal, irrefutable and unchanging as life and death are. But others, such as light and dark, good and evil, are more... Malleable.**

 **Although light and dark are indeed opposite forces, their coexistence creates a third; a byproduct. Shadow. A force that is dependant on the continued prevalence of light and dark, yet truly unbelonging of either realm. It is the border that separates the two, what defines the changing point of light and dark. It is unfortunately so, that mortals and Grimm are the same.**

 **Good and evil are two sides of the same coin that is conflict, but the thin border that separates the two is an anomaly. The humans and Faunus that exist on Remnant are aligned with neither good nor evil, and as such are not bound to either, much to their denial. They are just as capable of evil as the Grimm that threatens their fate, if the Grimm are even bound to such a law as evil. The further one strays from the path of good, the more transparent the border becomes, until it melds into something unrecognizable.**

 **At what point does the border begin to blur? This question, this mystery... Is where our story begins.**

 **(-)**

A train sped through the city, the occasional throttling of the car shaking some of the passengers around. But this didn't interrupt the passenger's activities, be it socializing or waiting. The adolescents continued their excited conversing among their close friends, others looking nervous. One young man in particular too engrossed in his novel to pay anything any mind.

With one hand gripping the hanging support, he read through the final pages of his book, an old favourite of his. It was a story that frankly questioned man's morals, made one wonder about their own actions. The thought brought a playful curiosity to Coal, who welcomed such a unique way of thinking. He turned the page, falling into the tide the book fabricated in his mind. Even when the PA system booted up, Coal couldn't pull himself away from his novel.

 **"Now arriving at Northern Lower Atlas Gardens Station. Next stop is Atlas Academy. Please remember any luggage brought with you. Have a nice day."**

"Wait, what?" Coal blurted out, finally stirring from his thoughts. Glancing over at a dark skinned student, he asked "What did it just say?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" The stranger replied, giving him a puzzled look.

"No. What did it say?" Coal pressed. The obvious demeaning tone was annoying, but picking a fight would get him nowhere.

"Wait, how did someone like you manage to get accepted?" The stranger continued, a perplexed and concerned expression on his face.

Coal couldn't help but groan as his posture slouched over in annoyance. He was getting nowhere over a simple request. Then again, it was his fault for getting lost in thought, but his dilemma remained. Gathering his composure, he turned to the side, noting a dark garbed boy with a hood and blank expression sitting quietly.

"Hey," Coal said, grabbing his attention. "What did the PA just say?"

Upon turning, it became evident the boy had peculiar burn scars on part of his face. "It said the next stop was Atlas Academy."

"Thanks." Coal turned to the other boy. "See? A simple answer was all I needed."

The dark haired boy only waved it off, saying "You shouldn't need a second alert if you're really a student of Atlas."

"Technically," The burned one interjected "We're not students yet. We've only been nominated for admission."

"Ha!"

"But lacking the attention span to notice an important announcement is likely not helping your chances."

"Ah."

"Besides, another girl asked the same, moments before him." He finished, pointing to a girl with pink curled locks not far from where they waited.

The dark skinned boy sighed. "Is this really my competition to get into this academy?" He had dark and violet hair combed under a purple beret, paired with indigo eyes. He wore a black turtleneck underneath a buttoned up white coat with countless filled pockets. An assault rifle adorned on his back and a handgun at his side completed his strict and diligent appearance, as though he was some kind of soldier.

"You sound worried." The other shot back, monotonous and indifferent as ever. He had charcoal colored leather clothing, a little ragged and torn in some spots, hood overtop of his plain expression and messy graphite grey hair. His amber eyes passively stared at the other boy, perhaps a hint of concern in his gaze.

"Are you _not_?" The military-esque student cried out.

"Of course. Can't you see I'm riddled with unease?"

"Not... Really...?" Coal muttered after little inspection of the dark clothed one's glassy expression.

"It is rather difficult to tell." The purple haired one couldn't help but agree on this matter.

Feeling the corporeal awkwardness in the room, Coal tried to break the silence between them. "I'm Coal, by the way. Coal Basklef, from Hearth Academy down here in Atlas."

The dark skinned boy responded with a salute, standing straight as an arrow, posture flawless. "Dusk Soleil, honors of Kiln Academy of Atlas, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So you're both locals?" The burned boy noted. "That's interesting. I didn't know there were two different combat schools for Atlas."

"Hearth Academy is in the Lower Atlas District while Kiln Academy resides in the Upper Atlas District." Dusk recited, as though he were a tour guide instead of a student.

"Cuz we _all_ can't come from rich, prominent families." Coal mumbled with sarcasm, before turning to the other, still unknown boy. "Sooo. You haven't told us your name."

The boy in subject remained silent for a few seconds before finally stating "Ash. It's Ash Sintels. I... didn't attend a primary combat school."

"You didn't even attend a combat school?!" Dusk would've spat out his coffee had he been drinking any, his reaction startling Coal. "How did you even make it here? Is this why you don't have a weapon?"

"I am armed." Ash replied, a touch of malice in his voice. "And I received my training elsewhere. I simply... travelled alongside my mentor frequently."

"And I'm sure he's just as prepared as we-" Coal was going to finish that sentence, but gave Dusk a deadpan look. "You've memorized the layout of the school, haven't you."

Dusk was taken aback, a look of embarrassment spread across his face. "I-I just like to be prepared." He sheepishly mumbled.

Coal wasn't even that surprised, but he was impressed nonetheless. It was clear how this Dusk fellow was able to beat the odds and make it here. Atlas Academy. There wasn't a soul unfamiliar with the prestigious academy. Claimed as the best of the four academies for training Huntsmen, Atlas Academy was a glittering beacon for all would-be Hunters to strive for.

Even those living under a rock were at least familiar with Atlas itself. The pinnacle of militaristic power. Unrivaled and dominant over any other kingdom, Atlas boasted tremendous manpower as well as technology. It was this alone that drew many towards the academy, and Dusk seemed to be no exception. One aiming for nothing less than the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives Unit couldn't do much better than applying here. And gaining a special position in the military as a fallback was promising. As they say, shoot for the shattered moon.

"Well, I guess best of luck to you both. Hope you guys get accepted." Coal said, nodding to both newfound allies.

"I, as well." Dusk replied with a smile, while Ash remained silent. The silence allowed him to observe his surroundings, and study what Dusk had brought up; weapons. A person's weapon was like their identity, and there were multiple fascinating weapons to be found here. Everywhere one looked, one could find a sharp blade or a gun's barrel pointing at them.

He himself was well armed, despite his meager appearance. A simple, fine black jacket with navy streaks, pants of a similar style, and simple boots chosen for their comfort. His jet black hair spiking slightly at medium length pairing with his dark and slate colored eyes and a playful grin. Hanging from chains that clung to his pants and belt were five long metal slivers clinking together. Coal adored his weapons, for both their simplicity and their discretion.

But nothing in the room compared to two particular weapons. A rather odd sight in today's potential Hunters and Huntresses were solid weapons, ones that didn't fold up or dismantle for convenience. Two individuals beared such weapons. One he found difficult to notice, a young person slouching against a wall, identity and gender made difficult to distinguish due to the obsidian colored metal helm covering their face. As they leaned, they hugged their weapon, a long and sleek katana, a decorative ivory cord hanging from the base of the hilt.

The other oddity was far more menacing. It was a long and mighty blade, spreading from the bearer's shoulder to his knees. The blade of this greatsword was straight, but curved outwards towards the tip with hooked ends. The wielder was just as frightening as his cruel blade, 6'1" and nothing but muscle and scars. He wore some basic clothing with metal elbow and shoulder guards on one side, but his bulky, heavy boots seemed out of place, alongside his ragged slate colored pelt shawl and drape. Milky white hair parting before his gaze, moss green eyes that seemed to pierce as they glared, and a mean expression. It all screamed 'brute'.

Coal began to wonder just how someone who looked as though he's killed a man or two could be a potential student here. But, after learning Ash wasn't a student at a primary combat school, it wouldn't surprise him that some of the others here were educated in other ways. Just as he almost got back to finishing his book, the PA system went off again.

 **"Now arriving at Atlas Academy. Next stop is Lower Atlas District Hospital Station. Please remember any luggage brought with you. Have a nice day."**

Coal started to grab his gear, before sensing someone staring. He turned and saw Dusk's dubious gaze upon him.

"I was paying attention this time." Coal groaned, before swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Since you know the place, how about you lead us?"

"That won't be necessary, fortunately." Dusk replied in his ever formal manner. "We will be greeted by someone who will escort us."

 **(-)**

As they exited the train, Coal learned just who the escort was. It was a woman, fair skin and ivory straight hair, with clothing and posture so noble and dignified it would leave Dusk envious. She was accompanied by four Atlesian Knights, armed and primed. Some of the others started whispering and murmuring, though the topic was difficult to make out.

"Greetings, good students." She announced. "I am Lily Lavender, secretary to Headmaster Ironwood. Due to his busy schedule, he can rarely take time out of his day for most frivolous matters, and so I will be leading you all to the Grand Auditorium. If you'll follow me, and leave your baggage on the trolleys to your left."

With a brief gesture, to the aforementioned carts, she promptly turned and headed down the hall. Her slow, unchanging pace allowed the students to gaze upon the glory that was Atlas Academy. The tall and proud buildings around them giving off the same metallic shine as the outer walls of Atlas itself, with a surprising amount of flora in controlled areas. It all emitted an air of serenity and safety, with a hint of class.

"Just as with the city, Atlas Academy is divided into four sections." Lily explained. "The northern most housing the classrooms, lecture halls and the auditorium. In the south is the faculty and student lodgings, as well as the mess hall. To the east are the simulation and combat arenas, and lastly the west is the gardens and library for relaxation and study. During your free time, of course.

"And in the very center is the office of myself and Headmaster Ironwood." She continued, the location in mention just off to their right. Heavily guarded by more Atlesian Knights and standing mighty before them was a great tower. It was difficult to imagine that this was where the Headmaster resided and worked, but the demands of his other occupation as a general made more sense.

Without turning back, the secretary asked "Are there any questions?"

There was a great murmuring, before someone finally shouted "Are you related to Lisa Lavender?"

Pausing, Lily turned to them, her face bearing a faint sign of annoyance. "Any questions related to the academy or the initiation?" She hissed. Silence drifted through for a good several seconds, before the strict woman sighed. Turning, she said "We're siblings. Nothing more. Moving on."

 **(-)**

At last, the group of eager adolescents arrived in the auditorium. The large, spacious room left many in awe, not used to the luxuries that were considered the norm for Atlas. Rows upon rows of chairs were lined upon the balconies and floors before the grand stage, some of which seated important looking figures. While most of the remainders were left vacant, a large number of the seats were occupied by young adults, likely the higher grade students here to take a gander at the new Hunters and Huntresses in training.

A good deal of them started to feel stage fright, but Coal was only surprised by the lack of people. He had honestly expected more attendance from the most reputable academy in all Remnant. _Then again_ , he deducted, _others might still be in class or elsewhere._ The activities of the academy's students never ceased. They all followed the secretary up onto the platform in the center of it all, to see the General and Headmaster waiting.

Headmaster Ironwood was just as they had all expected and seen from the various news interviews and other appearances. Charismatic, strong and valiant, a righteous leader and military representative. His attention was focused on his Scroll, most likely an important business call. Upon seeing the adolescents arriving, he hastened his call and prepared to greet them.

"Welcome, everyone, to Atlas Academy." Ironwood spoke in a tone that invigorated them all, his voice rich with a gentle integrity. "It is not a simple task to be accepted as a candidate to this academy, and I would like to congratulate each and every one of you for making it this far."

Nods and warm smiles spread around as their chests swelled with pride.

"But I'm afraid your struggles are not over." He continued, diminishing the students' raised spirits. Ironwood let out a small chuckle as he smiled. "But they will not be in vain. Tomorrow and the following days to come, you will all compete and work together to achieve enrollment here. There are sixty among you here today, but only forty eight will be accepted. Those that do not make the cut will still have the chance to apply with commendations to other academies. It is because of this that Atlas Academy begins its initiation one month prior to all others.

"There will be four tests you must all pass. Your results will determine your standing on your progress, and only the best of the best will flourish. But do not worry. Those that perform poorly in one will not necessarily be in dead last, and those that perform excellently will not be beyond reach. Here, we will examine everything about you; your willpower, combat skills, initiative, intelligence, and cooperation.

"The first trial begins this afternoon at two PM sharp, and will be a battle royale between you all in groups of twelve, and there is where you will meet your partner. From that day forth, the two of you will strive for success together, working as one. Dismissed... And good luck, all of you." After his speech, he departed with his Scroll online again, Lily at his side.

They were all left alone on the platform, vibrant with murmuring and conversation.

"I wonder what the tests are gonna be like."

"I hope they're not actual written tests..."

"Hey, wanna be partners for the first one? We'll fly right through working together!"

"Only forty eight? Man, this place is hard to get into..."

"We've made it this far!"

Coal himself was wondering what he should do. An alliance sounds like a surefire way to pass the first trial. But, Ironwood said it will test everything about him, and he, like all others, had flaws. But for the time being, the next step towards his goal was almost within reach, and Coal was trembling with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2: Divided

**Chapter 2: Divided**

The afternoon had come, the time everyone was waiting for was upon them, and Coal was abandoned. Just outside the doors to the arena, he hesitated. Many others had already decided to form alliances to ensure they could win, but Coal wasn't so lucky. He tried the only two people he knew; Ash gave next to no clear response, and Dusk was confident in his own capabilities, so he claimed. There was that intimidating fellow from the train, but nobody would approach him. Him and the mysterious swordsman were indifferent, it seemed.

It seemed like now was as good a time as ever to desperately search for friends, a skill Coal wasn't certain he excelled at. _Well, fortune favors the bold_. Casting away his uncertainty, he swung open the doors. And just as the doors parted, he was met with the forehead of a girl flying at him. The two tumbled to the ground in a heap, the girl recovering while Coal grimaced and grabbed his stomach. Sitting up, and showing no signs of injury, the girl glanced at him.

"Waah! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, grabbing Coal off the floor without a second thought. Almost immediately, however, she dropped him when she came to a realization. "Wait, no! I don't have time! I need to find my friends!"

"...Nice to...meet you too?" The hapless one mumbled from the ground. _This girl is definitely strange. Sorry, correction. This Faunus is strange_. After studying her, the obvious tail gave that away. She was a few inches shorter than he, with tan skin and spiky chestnut hair. Her mahogany eyes searched with panic, a peculiar energy and youth behind them. Her clothing seemed rather thin and open, with a sleeveless crimson V crop top, shorts and a pair of running shoes, of all things. The only exception to her thin apparel was a red hoodie wrapped around her waist. All in all, the naïve looking Faunus seemed rather out of place in such a school.

"You can't find your friends?" Coal inquired, getting himself up.

"That's right! I can't fight without them, and I think they're with the other things! The things at the front!" She cried out in defeat. "I don't know the way!"

"Ok, ok, it's all right. I'll take you there, but I think we should hur-"

Coal was interrupted by the Faunus, who picked him up in a rough and painful embrace. She was practically picking him up, a childish smile plastered on her face. "You're a lifesaver! Ok, lead the way!"

 **(-)**

Coal glanced back at the oddity he was escorting, who appeared lost in her own little wonderland. She was glancing about, eyes wide with curiosity and fascination as she studied anything and everything around her. Or maybe she was just looking past things, her imagination unbridled. He couldn't decide; his gut still hurt. The Faunus had left a first impression that would be hard for anyone to beat. Coal started to wonder what her friends would be like.

"So, are you a monkey Faunus? Or a kind of cat?" He asked, striking conversation to ward off the tension in the air.

"A lioness Faunus." She replied, enchanted by the nearby tower that was the Headmaster's quarters.

"A lioness..." The small puff of fur at the tip of her tail made sense now. "Oh, sorry if it was rude of me to ask."

"Why would that be rude?" The Faunus asked. "Name's Monica, by the way. What's yours?"

"Coal. Pleased to meet-" _Aaand her attention is gone_. "...you. I just figured, what with the racial conflict of late."

Another perplexed look from the lioness.

"You know, the White Fang?"

"Oooohhhh, them!" Monica finally shone with realization. "Yeah, they're all right. Some of em are a little mean, but they mean well."

"Wait a second, how are you so calm? Weren't you worried about your friends moments ago?"

"Yeah," She admitted. "But you said you'd help, so it's ok."

Coal was dumbfounded. _How can someone her age be so carefree?_ It was silly and artless... and contagious. Outside of the bewilderment she brought upon him, he couldn't help but smile around the jubilant child.

"So, do you think you have a good chance at the first trial? Wanna team up for it?" Coal figured he might as well ask.

"Isn't it a one in five chance that we'll be fighting in the same match?" Monica replied.

He hadn't considered that, admittedly. But now, it only made sense. Heck, it was likely Coal would be the first blood on the battlefield, considering his substandard combat capabilities. Coal's specialty in battle was adaptability, not so much prowess. He shook off such thoughts as he saw the trolleys near the entrance they had first come upon. What he didn't see, however, was people. There was nobody near the trolleys, which still held all the gear and bundles everyone left when they entered.

"Uhhh... are you sure your friends are-"

"Aha!" Monica shouted, running to an empty trolley.

 _No, wait, it isn't empty_. There were still two weapons left on it, a pair of tonfas. Why anyone would leave weapons here was beyond him. As training Huntsmen, they needed their weapons on them at all times. Picking them up, The Faunus grabbed the tonfas, hugging the two, before attaching them to her waist, smile wide as can be. Not for the first time, Coal was left confused.

"Those. Are your friends."

"Mhmm!" Monica nodded, before tilting her head in confusion. "Why? Don't you like your weapons?"

The baffled boy decided this may be a headache for another day. He already had so many questions about this girl that she seemed less than reluctant to answer, so Coal shrugged and chuckled.

"Man, you're really somethin else."

"Thanks! You should see me in a fight!"

The cogs started whirring inside his head. Fight. Panic started to creep in as Coal gave voice to his worries.

"The brawl! We're gonna be late!"

 **(-)**

A tense sigh escaped him, as it had several times that afternoon. Dusk had been here at the arena, seated just to the side, prepared for the trial half an hour in advance. Having already triple checked his gear, from the ammunition count to the cleanliness of his gun barrel, he couldn't be more ready. Albeit mentally. Dusk was a bit of a nervous wreck. Perfectionism added that kind of stress to anyone, but pressure from his heritage only made it worse. _Maybe one more check. Fourth time's the charm, so they say_.

As he picked up his rifle, Dusk took notice of the growing numbers around him. The other potential students had arrived, or at least started to. It was difficult not to notice the increase in noise. There was a blonde girl with a spiky bun that seemed to be bickering with a dark haired girl. Other students seemed to fade out around them, although his trained observance allowed him to study them as well.

 _That's right_ , he realized. Studying the opponents is a great way to tell their threat level to him in the upcoming combat. Without delay, Dusk began examining the other students. There was another dark haired girl with a braided ponytail, reading. A rather malicious looking fellow with white hair. A lone swordsman. Or swords woman. Sword wielder. Their apparel left him uncertain.

But his gaze stopped, falling upon one girl sitting with her legs crossed elegantly. With dark brown, luxurious hair cascading off her shoulders and back, an alluring sense in her crimson eyes, Dusk couldn't pull his eyes away. Apparel of a dark tone, a stylish corset connecting the loose clothing hanging around her elbows and waist. Long and black heeled boots, with what appeared to be a webbed design towards her thigh. _She's attractive. No, that's an understatement. She's gorgeous._

And how she acted only made it more beautiful. The mystery woman held herself with pride and grace, like royalty. As if sensing his stare, she turned to meet his eyes, surprised at first, then curious. Her mouth spread into a warm smile, finesse virtually seeping out of her. _Did she wink? At me?_ He could've sworn she-

"You checkin' out Sera?"

Pulled out of his thoughts as he almost jumped out of his skin, Dusk discovered a silver haired girl had plopped down next to him. She was attractive in her own sense as well, he supposed. Fair silver hair in a large ponytail trailing down her back, vibrant honey colored eyes and grin. Clothing that seemed odd and almost as revealing as the other girl, except for the large, loose leather boots.

But the one noticeable difference was that while the mysterious Sera was the definition of class, this girl seemed the opposite. Despite wearing a skirt, she was brazenly spreading her legs, one arm resting on her knee while the other leg sagged to the ground. The other hand seemed occupied with... _A_ _potato? Was she straight up eating a raw potato?_ After a moment of disbelief, he remembered what the girl had asked. As well as what he was gaping at, the blood rushing to his face with embarrassment.

"Wh-What-No-I-" Dusk stammered like his tongue was knotted within his mouth.

The girl reeled back in laughter, legs kicking in joy. "Don't worry, you're not the first! I've seen a lot of guys noticin' her. Sera's weird like that, leading people on."

"S-Sera?" He finally mumbled. "You know her?"

"Ehh, kinda." She shrugged. "She's sorta... you know. Insane?"

"She doesn't seem deranged. Too reserved, I feel. Why does she wear something so..." Dusk trailed off, unable to grasp the right word.

"Smutty?"

"Salacious." Dusk finished, ignoring the other girl's rudeness. _How could she say that about a supposed friend?_ Upon glancing back, 'Sera' gave a look of disgust to the other girl, rolling her eyes before turning away. The girl next to him seemed delighted by her handiwork.

"She says it helps capture the minds of men easier. Perverted men."

"How does that make her more effective against Grimm?"

"I dunno, I never asked. Maybe it's just a hobby? Catch ya later, perv!"

And as swiftly as she appeared, the mystery girl departed before he could catch her name. _Probably off to bother someone else_ , Dusk could only assume. On the bright side, it somehow relieved some of the stress he had built up. And just in time, as the Headmaster ascended to the stage before them. As he opened his mouth, a crash exploded to the side, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We...We made it...Ugghhh, my heart..." An exhausted Faunus girl said through gasps.

The unfortunate Coal was alongside the Faunus, barely. That was something else Dusk had noticed earlier; the lack of Faunus. From what he could tell, there was only two Faunus that had actually made it this far. It could be activity from the recently hostile White Fang having a good hand in the cause. Or maybe a lot of Faunus had negative views on militaries and academies. Headmaster Ironwood took their nearly late entrance as a promising, if not amusing sign. Clearing his throat, he began another speech.

"I am pleased to see you all present and prepared for your test. Some of you may be wondering the relevance of fighting each other for victory. The reason is that, at times, our enemy is not just the Grimm alone. Atlas, Vale, Haven, Vacuo; the four kingdoms were once divided, at war. With man in conflict against itself, the Grimm preyed upon those left in our wake of destruction. The war left us with a realization; that those who threaten the peace may not always take the form of a monster. It is because of this that Hunters are trained to be familiar with combating other people. We are currently in a cherished era of peace. But it may not last. We must uphold the tranquility of the world, no matter the enemy.

"I'll explain how the battle royale will work. Of the sixty of you, twelve will be selected, and there will be two victors of each of the five battles. Should you fall in combat, you will be assigned a partner, inverse of the time and rank that you were defeated, ensuring that no one is left with an unbalanced partnership. This will reward the victors, as the two who remain standing will be declared partners from that day forth."

Dusk mulled this information over. It was clever, showing everyone the bait of choosing their partner, as well as having the prize being a partner as competent as yourself. He couldn't see anything wrong with this method; he need only survive and the perfect companion will be presented. Glancing around, his eyes pausing at the greatsword wielding thug. Dusk began having second thoughts, not wishing to be paired with some people.

With a proud smirk, Headmaster Ironwood activated the floor behind him, the whirring of the machinations mesmerizing yet not deafening. The floor began to sink into the ground, a large pit between them and the octagonal platform. Large screens manifested around the elevated stage, and some of the observers gasped in recognition.

"Many of you, I'm sure, are familiar with the Amity Coliseum; a magnificent work of both art and technology, designed by the four kingdoms in unison. But the Atlas Academy has the privilege of our own private coliseum, if not a smaller calibre. I present to you your stage of combat." As he finished, the screens whirred to life, emblems spinning faster than the eye could trace until four of them finally stopped, each of them different. The arena began to take shape of the symbols selected.

 **(-)**

Smoke rose through the air in wisps, dancing through the rare beams of faint light. The light fell upon a man, features veiled by the shadows of his chair as he gazed into the many screens before him. Each showing the same room from a different perspective. The Atlas Academy Arena was displayed, flowing to life as the various landscapes emerged from below. A female voice scoffed in the background.

"That Ironwood loves to show off." She said in a sharp tone.

The man acknowledged the remark silently, attention focused on the video feed.

 **"The arena will now determine who the selected combatants for the first duel will be. Those who see your portrait upon the screens, step forth."**

The screens above the coliseum began to slide through image after image of the students. _This was the right moment_. The shadowy one raised a Scroll, a similar roulette appearing on the screen, before he selected two particular individuals from the sixty options. With a sneer, he watched as the randomizer stopped, and the two chosen were among the twelve. Releasing another puff of smoke into the air, he watched. And waited.

 **(-)**

They all stared at the twelve portraits above, bated breath released in heavy sighs of relief. Many of the participants began cursing their luck as they all took notice of the image of a particular someone they had all hoped to avoid. Ivory hair, a strong jaw, hungry green eyes, and a mean scowl to tie it all together. The owner stared back at his likeness on the screen above.

Viridian studied the other eleven images displayed above. _None of them look even remotely close to a threat_. And then his eyes locked upon a woman's face which only brought to surface annoyance and disdain. It was a very lovely young woman, dark chestnut hair and blazing scarlet eyes, a faint smirk upon her fair lips. It was a face he couldn't trust one bit, but couldn't seem to avoid the unfortunate fate of working with the vile woman.

An agitated sigh escaped his mouth as he felt a familiar creeping in the back of his mind. Turning, Viridian glared daggers at the woman, who only smiled and tilted her head playfully. _Sickening witch..._ With reluctance, he stepped upon the platform, alongside the others, arms crossed in irritation. With all twelve students ready, the platform rose to the arena, landing in the middle of the stadium of city ruins, trees, and rocky wastes.

A countdown appeared on the screens above, and the students hesitated. Some wandered elsewhere to gain a distance advantage. Viridian remained, resigned and ready, eyes on the countdown until it finally hit zero. The moment the horn blared, he unleashed the mighty greatsword upon his back, and made for the closest combatants with haste. Not letting a moment slip by, Viridian seized the opportunity of surprise, kicking the student with monstrous force.

The airborne body smashed into the invisible barrier surrounding the field, their portraits appearing on the screen. Their immediate disqualification left many surprised. While everyone was distracted, Viridian grabbed another student, flinging him beyond the cliff with a loud grunt of rage. His breathing had already started to grow ragged from his frenzied state, but he was not yet done. There were still many that had to go.

This had brought back ancient memories, thought to have been buried long ago. _It had been like this as well, hadn't it?_ Attacking with ferocity and haste, merciless as a beast. Taking advantage of the initial uncertainty. Viridian continued to catch his prey off guard, sealing their fate as fodder beneath his feet. It was only after the fifth victim was sent flying that he was met with resistance. Some sod wielding a greataxe managed to block his blade. Irritated, Viridian let out a howl as he flipped over the weapon and kicked him back.

After the dullard was sent flying off the battlefield, it was done, not a minute after it had started. Viridian was left fatigued, but triumphant, supported by his blade embedded in the ground. The clicking of heels caught his attention, and he couldn't help but groan.

"Nice work, V." A pleasent, soothing voice cooed. Yet the alluring voice only seemed to annoy him further.

"Of course you managed to survive." Viridian spat at the woman, not even turning. "You just couldn't make my life easier and fall to someone early on."

The hurtful words was met with soft laughter as his new partner replied with shining eyes. "I simply couldn't, you see. I just _had_ to spite you."

"Witch."

"Savage."

 **(-)**

Coal wasn't sure what he just saw. It was a bit of a blur, mostly. The next thing he knew, the countdown initiated the brawl and people were being tossed around like houses in a whirlwind. In no time at all, the match had ended with that menacing man remaining alongside an uncanny woman. Even the Headmaster was baffled by this quick, one sided spar. Ironwood was at a loss of words, before finally regaining his composure.

"Congratulations, Viridian Dren and Seraphina Aveerus, on succeeding in the first trial." As Ironwood spoke, the images of the students realigned themselves, with Viridian and Seraphina at the top, a dash connecting each adjacent student. It appeared the one who fell first was paired with the one who fell last, and so on. "If you would, the screens will show those who participated who your partners will be. The next brawl will begin shortly, featuring the following students."

Half the screens flashed, a roulette of sorts appearing again. The rest of the students began to worry about just how difficult this first trial may be, their nervous eyes trailing the recovering Viridian as he and his new partner exited the arena. Coal himself was starting to feel the haunting stage fright that began to linger on the edges of his mind. On one hand, he won't have to go up against that beast of a man, but on the other, everyone might clash more viciously now.

The images slowed, and the twelve were chosen. Coal frowned as he saw his own image among them, but felt relieved after seeing the strict face of Dusk up above as well. With a rejuvenated hope, he stepped upon the platform as Viridian and Seraphina made for the seats. Others began joining him, including a certain dark skinned boy who refused to return his gaze. This only made Coal wish to grab his attention even more.

"Psst! Dusk! Hey, Dusk!"

To no avail, his target turning the other way. He contemplated throwing something, but nothing was within reach. Perhaps they'll be rivals after all. It was then that a helmet, black as the night, caught his eye. Dwarfed by the other contenders, the mystery warrior stood among them, the large katana adorned on their back. Their posture and hand positions seemed confident, or at least at ease. _Wait, I don't remember seeing a helmed one in the above portraits_. Coal glanced up, only to find the screens had flashed clean once again, replaced by the symbols of biomes.

The platform rose, the arena shifting to match the symbols above, and the skirmish was almost started. The tension of the previous clash still lingered, everyone moving into strategic positions around the field. Coal realized what was happening and prepared his own weapons. He felt the slivers of steel at his side, and thrust his fingers within the cold, familiar metal. The metal expanded and folded around his hands, forming large and sharp claws. With a quick shake of his hands, they solidified into two small, rounded shields.

There was hardly a soul in sight, except behind him where the sword master waited, hand hovering about the powerful blade. The notion of testing the warrior's skill seemed undesirable, forcing Coal to flee the scene. The cover of a ruined highway seemed promising, hiding behind a broken pillar as the horn blared, marking the beginning of the oncoming chaos. _It's ok, I only need to survive_. He was confident in doing that, at least. That confidence would be tested sooner than he thought, the looming figure of a young woman wielding a pike approaching him. Scarlet hair in a neatly packed bun, clear eyes of gold, she brandished her weapon.

"Any chance you wanna pair up?" Coal asked, testing his luck. His request was met with the spear digging a new hole into the destroyed obelisk, Coal having dodged at the last second. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed!" The girl quickly attacked again with a stab, but Coal's shields were meant for precisely this. The attack was parried with ease, the defender grinning as adrenaline began pumping through his body. His assailant initiated again, going for a wider sweep attack. Coal ducked onto his back, kicking the spear out of her grip as it spun rapidly in the air.

With a smirk, Coal switched his shields into claw form again, slashing at his opponent. The girl's Aura took the blow, though she still flinched in anger. A spray of bullets met with both of them, forcing the two fighters to retreat after the pike was caught in the redhead's grasp skillfully. The bullets had come from an assault rifle, held firmly by Dusk, eyes locked on Coal. His smile faded into horror as Dusk fired again, hiding behind cover.

"I thought we were friends?!" He shouted over the firing.

"I made no such promise!"

"Why can't we be friends? What have I done to deserve this?" Coal retorted as he popped his head out of cover. Just in time to see a silver haired girl charge at Dusk from behind, a frightening and deadly axe in her hands. Dusk must have seen the blood drain from Coal's expression, for he began to turn in time to receive the axe head to his chest. He flew like a bird off the stage, falling to the hard ground beneath.

The girl gave a hearty laugh, not out of cruelty, it seemed, but of pure ecstasy. The terrifying grin of a battle hungry girl set an eerie feeling in Coal's gut. But he realized that they were all being watched. Turning tail and running wouldn't leave a good chance for his admission. Despite what his fear was screaming at him, he stood his ground, waiting for his adversaries to move first. Eyes darting to both the female opponents, wondering who will strike.

In a flash, the axe was swinging once again, this time from above, while the red haired girl simultaneously thrust her weapon at him. Coal diverted the axe, causing it to instead crash into the concrete, blocking the lance. But the girl used her inertia to jump over for a powerful kick. Her foot connected with his face, leaving her satisfied. Coal could feel his Aura draining from the blow. But to his luck, the axe wielder swung her devastating weapon from the ground up, knocking the redhead skywards, a brief scream escaping her mouth.

The silver haired one hefted her axe against her shoulder, beaming, before laying eyes on a recovering Coal. Like a scared rabbit, he scurried back. He reasoned that any sane person would, if someone with such feral instincts so much as glanced at them funny. The girl lunged at him, axe high in the air, a war cry erupting from her. He tried to block, holding his shields above his head. But the sheer force behind it sent him onto his back, the girl mere inches from his face.

And then he grinned. He brought his feet up against her core, the look of puzzlement and processing on her face. Using the momentum of her powerful assault, he curled back further, and kicked her off and beyond.

 **(-)**

Dusk collided with the ground, unsure which was more painful; the aching of his chest or the crushing defeat. The monitor above only added more shame, his image among the fallen. Another screen showed Coal fighting the one who knocked him out. And it was only then he recognized her, as she was launched off thanks to Coal's quick thinking. She was hurled off screen, but he could've sworn he could still hear her. And then he looked up. Dusk shrieked in alarm as the girl fell on top of him. _I was wrong. There is something more crushing than defeat._

"What-" the girl blurted out in confusion, sitting on top of him. "What just happened?"

"Simply put," Dusk grunted from underneath her, shoving her off. "You were duped. Wait a second, are you the sixth or the seventh to be disqualified?"

The screen high up showed her portrait, immediately next to his own, sixth of them all. He was fifth. Dusk's heart sank like a rock as he realized what this meant.

 **(-)**

" _What_?! She failed?" The woman shouted from inside the hidden chamber.

The man in front of the screens only hummed in thought. _Truly, this is a bit of a problem_. But the man's focus remained instead on the boy with raven black hair. "We will continue on." He announced, much to his companion's surprise. "Let us see what we can do with this hand dealt to us..."

 **(-)**

Coal got himself off the ground, panting partially from fatigue, but mostly due to the excitement with a mix of relief. He didn't think it was that easy, although it was possibly just luck he'd survived so far. A brief glance at the screen told him there were still five others that were still in play. And his potential partner was among them. _Just four more to go..._

 _Make that three more_ , he thought to himself as the redhead crumpled after colliding with the blockade. His eyes trailed to the source, and the fearsome sword master approached, blade in hand yet meek as ever. He could tell, despite their helmet, that they locked eyes. Coal felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut, yet held his ground like paralyzed prey. To his surprise, the sword wielder sheathed the slick blade, yet still bore a strange malice. _Were they just preparing to strike?_ He watched, and waited; the atmosphere thick with tension.

Like lightning, the blade was unleashed from its scabbard, the wielder spinning once before launching a powerful downward strike. Coal had seen it coming, but was not ready enough. He barely dodged it, shields ready as he prepared to block the next attack. It came, swiftly, a diagonal slice from the ground upward, parried off course. But the swordsman was nowhere near done. Again and again, they struck, and each time Coal managed to either avoid or reflect it.

Once he was confident enough, the shields formed into claws as he readied an offensive strike. Folding his arms around him, talons outstretched, Coal swiped from both sides. But the attack was met with the blade held straight, his attack brushed off. His gut feeling turned for the worse, and stepped back in time to avoid another upward strike. Whoever they were under that helmet, the sword master was a formidable foe. Their skill might even match the strength of that one brutish guy.

Just when he thought he had seen all their attacks, his stomach was met with the back end of the hilt, followed by a kick. He flew back, but not quite over the edge just yet. His claws dug into the concrete as he dangled over the side. _Well,_ Coal thought, _this is it. I did at least make it a bit harder for them_. If this was what Atlas Academy had attracted, perhaps he was out of place here. Coal couldn't imagine himself alongside these unreachable peaks the others occupied.

"Congratulations," Ironwood abruptly announced, surprising both Coal and his rival. "Coal Basklef and Azure Phirres on succeeding in the first trial!"

"Wait, what?" Coal blurted out. He turned his head everywhere he could to find out just how they were the last two still on the field. _Was there another combating pair that was in a similar situation or something?_

"If you would turn your attention to the displays, these will be the partnerships from this day forth." Ironwood continued. Sure enough, he was at the top alongside the sword master, who sheathed their blade once again, leaving. Coal then noticed the face on the screen next to his. Fine and dark blue hair, overlapping the right side of a fair, rounded face. Hesitant ink black eyes underneath her cobalt colored locks, matching her shy expression. Coal peeked over the ledge he was struggling to lift himself up from at the figure walking away.

"You're a girl?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Mankind

**Chapter 3: Mankind**

Azure marched through the halls of the Academy, Coal following shortly behind. The two had been declared partners ever since the battle royale, yet he felt like they were anything but. Over the past few days and other trials, Azure had been silent and unresponsive to his attempts at conversation. Only now, he at least knew her name and gender. _Which was rather surprising, to say the least. Or maybe it's just astonishing to me?_ He wasn't certain.

Dusk apparently had just the same luck he did, shackled to the loose cannon known as Sylvia. Coal snickered to himself at the thought of the ill fated pair. He found it to be an amusing match up, from an uninvolved viewpoint. Perhaps Dusk now regretted trying to take Coal out during the fight. Then again, it's not like all the results were positive. After all, Coal was shackled just as much as Dusk was. He stared at the back of the helmet belonging to the girl in front of him, the sleek katana bouncing with her movements as it hung off her back.

"Sooo..." He eventually mumbled. "Are you prepared for the assignment? Any ideas what it'll be like?" Azure ignored him. Even as he caught up and they were walking side by side, she still refused to give him even the time of day. _Rather..._ "What time is it?"

"..."

 _Yep, literally_. After sighing in defeat, Coal slowed his pace until he was behind her once again. It had been like this since they first partnered up.

 **(-)**

 **(Three days prior)**

"Hey, hey!" Coal shouted as he caught up to the sword wielder, finally recovering from nearly falling off the arena. "I didn't think you were a woman, that's really impressive." He chuckled before pausing. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way."

As she exited the battlefield, seating herself in one of the many vacant chairs, Azure remained silent. Even as Ironwood announced for the third battle to begin, she just sat there waiting for the end, sword in her loose embrace. Coal sat right next to her, slouching while his arms hung loosely over the back. His gaze focused on the girl next to him. He figured he might as well get to know his companion for the rest of their school days.

"I'm Coal, Coal Basklef."

"I know." A quiet voice echoed from the helmet.

 _A response. It was better than nothing, but not quite good enough._

"Oh yeah, Headmaster Ironwood already said our names. Though that doesn't mean you can't introduce yourself to me."

"..."

"So, uhh, you're really skilled with that sword of yours. Who taught you how to use it? Did you attend a primary combat school? Ooo, were you privately tutored or something? Did they use a similar weapon?" Silence again. Coal started to feel this might be a fruitless endeavor. "Speaking of, that sword is really neat. Mind if I check it out?" He asked as he extended his hand, only to be rejected. Azure tightened her hold on the sword, turning her head as if to glare.

Coal gave up, retracting his hand. With a sigh, he stared at the battlefield and the conflict upon it. Monica and Ash were in this one, and their opponents seemed rather easy. With the exception of one pair that joined together from the beginning. Two girls, one with blond hair and blazing crimson eyes, the other with dark hair and violet eyes. They fought side by side, blondie using a menacing chainsaw sword while the other girl struggled to keep up, but did so nonetheless.

And just as the fight was getting heated, Azure got up and left. Coal began to get up, but was halted by his partner, before she set off again. He crumpled back into his seat, depressed, though more irritated than anything. It was at this time he noticed the triumphant duo from the first match were also missing. The brute and femme fatale, as he labeled them, were missing from the audience. Coal wondered if it was related to Azure's departure, but was pulled out of his thoughts as Dusk plopped down beside him.

A smug grin spread on Coal's face. "Well howdy, stranger. Would you like to be friends now?"

Dusk moaned as he leaned forward, posture unbefitting of his heritage, yet understandable, considering his situation. "My education opportunity here is ruined..." He moaned. "Ruined by a particular silver haired girl."

"At least your partner communicates with you. I can't get her to say two words." Coal thought back to his failed attempts. "Three words."

"Yeah, but your ally is dependable in a fight. You should've seen him."

"I'm pretty sure I had a front row seat of-" Coal paused, shooting a puzzled look at Dusk. "Wait, _'him'_? Azure is a girl, not a guy."

Dusk's expression contorted into one of shock and embarrassment. "I-I could have _sworn_ Azure was a man! I mean, the way he- err, she fights, how she moved-" He paused, inhaling to calm himself. "I just wasn't expecting that..."

"Maybe you don't give female fighters enough credit? Who knows, your... uhh..."

"Sylvia. Apparently, Sylvia is the name of my bane."

"Thanks. She might be a better companion than you think."

"Maybe..." Dusk admitted, still sullen. "But I'm not sure I'll be able to pass the coming trials with her."

"Oh? You know what the other tests are gonna be?" Coal inquired. More information was always helpful.

Dusk refined his strict posture, thinking hard as he called to mind the fruits of his memorization. "The second trial is a written exam about various topics, ranging from history, Grimm study, Dust, even math. The third is an endurance race, intended to be cooperative. And then there's the mock mission that will finally determine our teams. Thankfully, after the third trial, the cuts will be made, so we only have until then to survive."

"So that's what the other trials are..." Coal's eyes widened in panic. "Oh God, there's a _written exam_?"

"Oh God, there's a written exam." Dusk shuddered as he realized what this meant. "If Sylvia doesn't pass, then it's over."

It was only now he started to feel pity towards the unfortunate fate Dusk was doomed to. "Well," Coal began "Maybe if your test results are high enough to compensate, it might be enough for the both of you?" _That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea,_ he thought to himself. "You know where the library is, right? So we'll head there and study as much as we can."

A glimmer of hope sparkled in Dusk's eyes, followed by a grim and determined expression. Without another minute wasted, they set off for the library. In the back of Coal's mind, he hoped Azure would be all right for the test. Even if she never acknowledged anything he said, she at least deserved a heads up. _Then again, she showed great skill during the fight. Maybe she would be all right?_ He supposed that all he could do was hope.

 **(-)**

That was three days ago. Since then, Coal and Azure survived the exam, and to nobody's surprise, she had a great part to play in them both flying through the endurance test. All without a single word. Coal's patience was starting to wear thin. If they were to be partners, communication is vital. He had been mulling over some ideas to get her to speak, some seemed ineffective, while others just plain cruel. Still, he was at the end of his rope.

"Is there something wrong?" Coal asked as he followed her through the halls. "Have I done something wrong?"

No response. Again. If he hasn't done something wrong yet, he saw no reason to not do something wrong. Something that might be very wrong, but it might provide results. And with that, Coal snatched the helmet off her head. Her soft and deep blue hair flowed forth, across her face and down to her shoulders. Her navy blue eyes widened with horror as she turned and shrunk back against the wall.

"Give it back!" Azure shouted, almost wailing. "Please! Give it back!" She tried to pry it from its captor, but Coal held it beyond her limited reach, despite his surprise.

"Is it... that important to you?" He asked, curious yet remorseless.

" _Please_!" She begged once more, tears surfacing.

Coal complied, returning the helmet to the pitiable girl. "I'm sorry..." In truth, he was sorry, though he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was finally talking. He was glad his attempts had not been in vain. After returning the headgear, Azure donned it with haste, the quivering of her arms calmed. She began pushing her hair back inside, concealing her blue locks.

"...I-I'm sorry...for shouting out like that..." She mumbled quietly, catching Coal off guard.

"No, no!" He argued, trying to apologize. "It was actually a pretty horrible thing for me to do. I should've just waited for you to finally talk."

Azure fidgeted, hands held meekly in front of her. "I'm...not one for conversation. But if you think it'll help, I'll... try a little harder."

 _Man, now I_ really _feel bad_. Maybe, though, he can help bring her out of her shell. Literally. "I won't force you to, not anymore. I heard from Dusk that the next trial will be a mock mission, so I was wondering if you had any specific skills that might help?"

Hesitantly, Azure turned her helmed gaze away to the side. _Well,_ Coal thought _, it's progress. Slowly but surely._ "We'll worry about it when the time comes. I know that you know, but," Coal extended his hand in a friendly manner. "I'm Coal. Sorry about terrorizing you like that."

Azure grasped his hand with a loose grip. "Azure Phirres..."

She appeared more secure, maybe even confident, with her face hidden like that. And now that they've broken ground and talked to each other, he can see them improving. _Or maybe it was just more comfortable this way_. Shrugging it off, Coal guessed that now all that was to worry about was who the other two members of his team would be. If they were to be accepted. The cuts were going to be made today, and everyone was anxious about the results.

 **(-)**

"I'm sure many of you are nervous about the upcoming mission," Ironwood announced to the crowd of students before him. "But I have high hopes for each and every one of you. Although you have beaten the odds and risen above, the forty eight of you here are not yet done. Here and now, during this assignment, you will unite with your future teammates, and truly begin your enrollment at Atlas Academy."

The accepted students were announced mere minutes ago, and after a brief celebration, they were all ready for the final trial. Coal was surprised that he had managed to make it this far, although Azure had a part to play in that. Her skill was what carried him through to acceptance. Glancing over at the indifferent steel that was her helmet, Coal wondered more just how this girl acquired such incredible prowess.

"The mock mission will be a simple one, although the dangers of Grimm will be present. Even out here, despite the harsh cold that wards off the forces of Grimm, there are still areas of a milder chill that remain free range for the beasts. You will be delivered unto one such area, where the number of Grimm has escalated of late. Supplies will be distributed to assist with any natural danger you may face in the wilderness. But the Grimm, you must be prepared for yourself.

"This will be your first task as students of Atlas. You will all be separated and divided within the area, given mechanical parts of a signal transmitter. You are to find another party with different parts of your own, the satchel containing said materials-" Ironwood lifted two fine leather bags, one with a round sigil encompassing a gear upon it, the other bearing a lone torch. "Will be marked as such. From there, you must find and defend an area capable of launching the signal, a high enough altitude is necessary. The airships will retrieve your group, and your assignment will be completed.

"This is a simple mission, but by no means will it be without danger." Ironwood declared. "The best of luck to you all."

So that's how it was gonna be. It hadn't made much sense that they all had yet to fight against Grimm since their arrival. Many of the students showed signs of excitement, finally able to prove themselves against what they had been training for all their lives. Coal's only regret is that he may end up dragging his team down. Glancing over at Azure for assurance, he realized that his role was to be a bridge between his future teammates and the silent warrior.

"The airbus is boarding, c'mon." He said to his companion, placing a hand on her shoulder. With a slight nod, she followed him into the crowd now entering the large spaces of the airbus. It was only when Coal was at the foot of the entrance that he paused, others passing him by like a swarm. He glanced up at the massive ship, a sinking feeling in his gut. Azure bumped into him, pulling him back to reality. Hesitantly, he boarded the ship.

 **(-)**

Coal and Azure landed upon the snowy canvas that was Solitas, although the male collapsed upon arrival. The airbus flew above them, delivering the other students to their randomized destinations. His face pale as the snow itself, palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy. After a break of heavy, slow breathing, Coal stood up and glanced around. Ironwood was right; the atmosphere out here wasn't as cold as other locations around Atlas or Mantle.

The snow covered hills were vast, barren of trees and any other kind of life, though the mountainous region limited their range of vision. Off in the distance a wall of clouds eerily crept closer, though it was still far away. There was almost nothing in sight between the two of them, with exception of a leather satchel that erupted with the clanging of metal as it was picked up. A strong breeze chilled Coal through his clothing, though it was bearable. He wondered how Azure was with cold.

"Welp." Coal announced, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Better get moving. See if we can find anyone else out here. There might be others over the next hill or two."

Azure didn't nod, instead focused on the surroundings, turning every general direction. Finally, she resigned herself to following behind, though the girl kept a wary eye of anything in the immediate vicinity. Coal took it as agreement, pulling out the Scroll issued to him moments before leaving. Ironwood said these were the latest multitool devices, to be released outside Atlas next year. He thought it would be a good idea to let the new students test them out, Coal assumed.

According to the map on the Scroll, they were just about a dozen miles South West of the outer Atlas walls. So, it made sense to start heading that way. As they roamed through the shallow snow, Coal decided to take a glimpse inside the bag. Screws, nuts, bolts, wires, tools, among other things only made him lose hope. He wasn't much of a handyman, and if their new allies weren't either, this might just be a lost cause. An instruction manual relieved most of said worries, but it still seemed like it would be complicated. The non perishable food and bound blankets were ignored; they shouldn't be needed for now, he figured.

"...is that...?"

Coal turned to see Azure looking over the snow mound to their right. He stopped, and listened. The howling of the wind made it a little difficult, but he was certain he heard voices. The two hurried to the source, and almost collided with a pair of students he recognized. Dusk and Sylvia, the male looking annoyed and somehow exhausted, while the female appeared jubilant as she munched on some kind of granola or nuts. Despite the weather, Sylvia still wore nothing but her bulky boots and thick, open clothing that left her arms from the shoulders down bare. A skirt was the only other thing covering her lower half, while a silver, bushy ponytail flowed freely behind her.

"Oh, thank God." Dusk exclaimed in relief, as though a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. Or his mental state. "Am I glad to see you, Coal. _Please_ tell me your bag has the gear sigil."

Coal pulled it around and took a gander, the bag revealing a torch, much to Dusk's dismay. Sylvia continued munching on the food in her palm, and when that emptied, she started peeking inside Dusk's many pockets on his coat.

"Hey, Dusk, do you have anymore of that jerky stuff?"

"Wha-" Dusk pulled her hand out of his pockets with haste. "Those are emergency reserves, you gluttonous fool!"

"Well, do you have any more?" Her answer was met with Dusk bringing his palm over his face. Sylvia pouted, turning with her arms crossed, disappointed by the lack of food.

"I can see you're having fun." Coal jested, earning him a death glare from the dark skinned one. "Aren't you cold, Sylvia?"

"Nah." She replied with a smirk. "If I get cold, I'll just use my Semblance."

Coal made a confused gesture that read _'Huh?'_ while Dusk stated "It's been like this since I met her. I can't make sense of anything she says."

"That goes double for you." Sylvia retorted, stabbing her finger against Dusk's shoulder. "I can't understand anything _you_ do! Who brings food and doesn't plan on eating it?"

"I told you, those were _emergency reserves_! They weren't meant to be snacked on like popcorn!"

Sylvia perked up. "You've got popcorn?"

Coal would have watched them bicker even more, but something caught his eye. It was Azure; she turned behind them and started walking away. She paused near the cliff overlooking more of the frozen hillside. Without hesitation, she hopped over the edge.

"Azure!" Coal shouted as he gave chase. He stopped at the cliff to see his partner sliding down the face of the mountain, an unfamiliar blade digging into the rocky wall. _What the hell would cause her to go down there? That's way off course!_ Not a glance to the two, Coal released his bladed claws, sliding down the side just as Azure did.

 **(-)**

The frigid wasteland had a strange beauty to it, Ash couldn't deny it as he walked upon the fragile snow banks. It was much colder than he was used to, the freeze stinging his scars. But even with the pain, his admiration for the landscape grew still. A tighter grip on the satchel, Ash continued to follow his companion, the unorthodox lioness Faunus. The Faunus in mentioned humming to herself as she dug a path through the deep snow with her legs.

The girl was odd, but to Ash, it seemed she was unusual in some of the best of ways. For example, she always seemed chipper. While others were unsettled by his own, monotonous voice and plain expressions, Monica studied them with curiosity. She would always try to guess what he was thinking, what he was feeling. She was odd, yet kind. It reminded him of a certain girl he met when he had first awoken, his earliest memories. Ash wondered how-

"What's that?" Monica asked, pointing off in the distance. At a precipice stood two individuals, difficult to make out due to the white coat of one and white hair of the other, but they were arguing over something, he assumed. Before Ash could respond, the Faunus made her way to them as she said "Maybe they're friendly!"

She made it about two steps above the surface before crashing waist deep into the snow once more. Puzzled, she tried again to hop on the soft snow, only to be met with the same result. Still, she was making progress. Ash stepped upon the undisturbed snow, feet hardly sinking in as he walked ahead of the energetic girl.

"Hey, no fair, Ash!" Monica grunted as she flailed about while Ash examined the two in the distance. His eyes could make out the bag on the male, the torch emblem standing out. Ash glanced at his own bag, which bore a gear.

"I think we've found our other teammates." He stated blankly.

"Great! Let's introduce ourselves!" The Faunus only struggled harder, forcing her way through the thick, obstinate snow. She ended up rupturing the snow Ash stood on, causing him to descend into the snowy rut she had made. "Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly. He let out a soft chuckle as he once again stepped upon the frail surface with little problem. Ash didn't mind this companion. He could foresee great things in store for the Faunus and her optimism.

 **(-)**

Darkness. Something Albany had grown accustomed to for a long time, but still it held its strange, toxic and lonesome feel. Like it was something people should fear, and many do. But to some, the darkness was welcoming. They embraced it. Were born in it. Were molded by it. Perhaps he was one of the few that pitied the dark, forever shunned and alone in the minds of people. It was different to deafness. Or perhaps it was his heightened hearing that made it difficult to tell quiet from silence.

He could hear so much. Vehicles. People. Construction. The rare wildlife that was present in the gardens of Atlas. The noise of the people dwindled. He should be close by now. Though he had lost his sight, the Faunus could still retain a sense of location through hearing and touch. The Faunus didn't stray far from the wall to his left, feeling for something, something special. His fingers traced over three marks, and his mind created the image his hands had found. _This is it_. Albany made his way around the corner, closing in on the source of movement and breathing. A cautious hand on the hilt of his mace as he walked, though he grinned like a madman.

"Welcome, friend." A voice spoke out. "Please, don the mask and-"

"No thanks, pal." He cut off, batting the Grimm mask out of his hand. "I like my own. Outta my way." He replied as he proceeded to move past the greeter.

"What the- Sir? Hey, you can't enter through there just yet!"

"Then what am I doing now?" He asked in a cocky manner. Then hesitated. "This _is_ the entrance, right?"

"I'm telling you-" the greeter paused, the sound of a blade emerging breaking the silence. "You can't go in yet. Maybe not anymore. Who are you?"

"You'd pull a blade on a pitiable old man?" He asked, amused as he clicked his tongue in a chiding manner. "For shame..." That was the last thing the poor greeter heard before the mace was released and smashed against his skull. Albany heard his body drop to the ground, presumably unconscious. "Smart move, but still. What's this world coming to?"

"What the hell is going on out here?!" A coarse voice shouted as a new person emerged. The Faunus could recognize that voice anywhere, gasping with delight. Even more so after the owner himself gasped. "A-Al? No, it can't be!"

The smile he wore stretched just a little more as Albany replied "It's been a while... Clay."

The other Faunus gave a hearty laugh before smacking Albany across the back. "It _is_ you! Damn, you've been missed! Where you been all this time, old man? We haven't been the same since you left. Some even said you were-"

"Am I dead, Clay? I haven't exactly checked in the past couple weeks since Mistral."

"Mistral?" Clay replied, tone grim. "Then that means-"

"Yeah." The blind one replied grimly. "He's here. I was wondering if you could still use the help of a blind old goat."

"As if you had to ask..." Clay wrapped his arms around Albany's shoulders. "Welcome back to the White Fang. Now with your strength, we can finally level mankind..."

 **(A/N: Disclaimer: Coal forcing Azure into socializing is in no way the proper method of bringing someone out of social seclusion. Do not attempt.)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Promising Future

**Chapter 4: A Promising Future**

The snow covered hills were echoing with the howling winds as Coal descended into the deep canyon below. A heavy fog rested beneath him, a blizzard approaching. Even so, the young man slid down the mountain face, digging into the rock with his claws. He could almost make out Azure, his partner doing the same. _What the hell could cause her to jump down here?_ Panic started to creep in as he feared for their lives out in the cold, merciless wasteland. They weren't supposed to split off this far.

Next thing he knew, Azure was swallowed by the thick fog. The bottom might be near, or it could mean bad news for the two Hunters in training. Ignoring the risks, Coal separated from the rocks, free falling into the unknown. The fog proceeded to surround him, encasing and blinding him. And shortly after, his body met snow. It was possibly the only thing that kept him alive, a deep crater further exaggerating how far he fell. Coal picked himself up to see his partner, steadfast as she stared into the mist.

And it was then that Coal noticed a growling sound erupting over the gusts. Weapons primed, he awaited the Grimm that was surely close by. Only, Azure seemed calm, standing before the wall of clouds. Her shoulders relaxed as the growling crept closer. A massive, pitch black paw emerged before them, white bones protruding from its fur. Large claws that put Coal's to shame dug into the snow as it approached. Coal stepped forth, hoping to protect his ally, but was stopped by Azure's hand.

The beast drew closer, more of its goliath form revealed. An Ursa, adorning a white and red stained mask, more spikes, and an unsettling green glint in its eyes. It towered over the two, despite being on all fours. The Grimm's breath visible in the freezing atmosphere, mere inches away. And still, Azure held Coal back. _Just what was she-_

"About damn time." A voice, clear yet resonating with hostility spoke out in front of them. For a moment, Coal thought it was the Ursa that spoke. Until more of the beast was revealed, a young man mounted on its back. A frightening blade held in one hand and milk white hair. Viridian cast his eyes upon the bemused Coal with disgust. "You brought _him_?"

"Can we _please_ get somewhere away from this damned cold?" A female inquired. Seraphina appeared at the Ursa's side, wrapped in the emergency blanket. Despite how she normally acted in public, seductive and graceful, here she seemed sour and disgruntled. The girl eyed Coal in a manner akin to Viridian. _What, have I done something wrong just by being here? Is this what led Azure to coming here?_

"Whatever. We have all the parts now, let's get this mission done." The gladiator barked. As he rested his sword over his shoulder, he kicked the Ursa's sides. The Grimm complied, turning and moving on. Dozens of questions began racing through Coal's mind as he followed hesitantly. His mind couldn't focus, the boy fumbling in the snow. Yet Azure marched alongside the other two, leaving Coal behind as they all continued forward.

"Oh come on, V, can't you at least share your little ride?" Sera inquired.

"I don't hear anyone else complaining. In fact, you seem to be the only one whining. Shut up and keep moving."

"Or, you could let me on. Would you really let a lady walk unassisted through this terrible weather?" Viridian shot a glare at her, while Sera gazed back with pitiable eyes. "Viridian, I'm cold."

"Well, damn, Sera, I can't control the weather!" He spat back as Sera pouted, pulling the blanket closer while she shivered. "Now shut up and keep walking!"

 _What the hell kind of partners had this kind of relationship?_ A certain, amusing pair came to mind. Coal counted himself lucky for the awkward relationship he and Azure had. He began to catch up, studying his Scroll.

"The closest hill we can walk up is to the North. It should be high enough for a good signal." The gladiator turned and headed North without a word. _What was up with these people?_ Seeing an opportunity, and bearing a distaste for silence, Coal decided to ask. "Sooo... I have a couple questions. Or several, for that matter."

"Of course you do." Viridian replied, annoyed. "I'll only answer one."

 _Just one question?_ Coal wondered what to do with this one question, ignoring the hostility from the Grimm rider. _If I can't ask any follow up questions, then there might not be a point to asking at all. His answer might bring more confusion than clarity. Is this what he was aiming for? If that's the case_ , Coal concluded, _then I might as well ask a stupid question_.

"What's its name?"

" _What?_ " The sheer idiocy caught Viridian off guard, while Seraphina snorted, failing to hold back laughter.

"Your Grimm. Obviously, you've tamed it somehow. What's its name?"

"It's just a Grimm, it doesn't have a name."

"Why doesn't it have a name?"

"Why does it _need_ a name?"

" _Everybody_ needs a name." Coal retorted, shrugging.

Viridian turned back, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Well, not everybody has the blessing of a name."

The brute's reaction was priceless, leaving Coal proud of himself. But still, he had a nagging feeling, something prickling the back of his neck. That feeling only grew as they climbed the hillside. It wasn't them, although the atmosphere was rather... _freezing?_ Coal guessed, unable to find the right word. _Not in the literal sense. Well, not just._ Everyone here was just bitter, frustrated or indifferent. It only clicked in when Coal heard a snarling that wasn't Viridian's mount.

"Oh, _that's_ what it was!" He exclaimed as they were surrounded by approaching Grimm. Despite the moderate cold, they were unhindered out here. Most likely due to the warmer temperature here as opposed to near Atlas. Or it could be the Beowolves' fur shielding it. One gave a low howl before they all attacked with ferocity. But everyone was prepared, weapons drawn.

Viridian glared at the opposing Grimm, greatsword held low in his firm grip. With a shout, his mount rushed forward, swiping and biting while its master slashed at the onslaught in his way. The dexterous sword master was flying like a hummingbird between the Grimm, making short work of the Beowolves. It was quite a sight to behold, if Coal was not also preoccupied with his own foe. His shields helped with deflecting and countering their blows, but he couldn't stay on the defensive forever.

"I don't mean to sound needy, but I could use a-" Seraphina grunted as she brought her sword down on a charging Beowolf. She was still partially wrapped within her cozy blanket, bare skin shuddering in the chill. "I could use a hand."

Coal turned to see the freezing woman outnumbered, only to receive a blow himself. His claws slashed at the Beowolf's throat, a gash not quite severing the head, but still enough to slay the beast. He glanced over again to see Seraphina still alone. Cursing his selfish teammates, Coal pounced at a Grimm that drew close to the girl. He flew over, but his claws dug into its back, curving his path over and in front of the now wounded Grimm. He finished it off with a spinning back slash.

"My thanks, Coal." Sera said as she shifted her straight sword into a bladed whip. "I'm glad that _somebody_ is willing to assist others here."

"Wait, I never-"

"Hey!" Viridian shouted over the conflict, interrupting Coal. "How far before we get to the top?!"

Coal glanced at his Scroll at the next opportunity. "It's just forty more feet! We should just run for it and then defend the point, there's too many and we're only attracting more!" He had realized it before all the Grimm attacked that they were in a pretty bad situation. Grimm are attracted to negativity, and he just happened to stumble upon the broody bunch. _How many Grimm did that brute have to kill before we ran into them?_

A Beowolf crunched down on Coal, fangs blocked by his shield. "Azure and I will handle the rear! You take Sera to the top!" With his free hand, Coal tossed the satchel to the other woman. He then barked at Viridian " _And let her on the stupid Ursa!_ It'll help us get this done faster!"

"Who died and made you-" The gladiator retorted, but Seraphina interjected, her hand over his mouth.

"Let's just get this over with." She then smirked at her partner as she wrapped her arms around him. "Lead on, _gallant knight_." The expression Viridian cast her way could only be described as bloody murder. It only caused her to cackle in satisfaction.

"Go!" Coal shouted, finally stirring the two from their hateful exchanges as the Grimm dashed towards the peak. It battered an opening through the oncoming horde. The two defenders struggled with the oppressing numbers, but Azure and Coal met the Grimm with equalized vigor. Though her silence still made teamwork difficult, it was Coal that voiced alerts and ideas. The sword master performed whatever suggestions he had with impressive diligence and finesse. After thinning some of the numbers, both warriors ailed by the effects of exhaustion, they ascended the hill with the remnants of the Grimm army at their heels.

 **(-)**

Viridian was annoyed. Of course, this was the norm for him, bitter and angry as he usually is. But this was a special case. The Beowolves were many, and despite being so easy to crush, their sheer numbers were problematic. It'd be easier if he didn't have to keep a constant eye on his partner as she tinkered. But perhaps the true struggle was upon the Ursa he rode. It was being overwhelmed and slowed by the cumulative injuries. Try as it might, it was obvious the beast was no match for this many Beowolves. Finally, it threw Viridian off, before collapsing to the ground, shredded like splinters. The gladiator kicked it violently as it faded to ashes swept in the wind.

"Useless trash."

"Oh, cry me a river, V." Seraphina replied as she tinkered with countless parts, screws, and wires. She was still wrapped in the blanket from head to toe, the metal fragments spread out on the other blanket from Coal's pack. "She's here. Just hold them off for another moment or two and it should be ready."

Viridian's massive blade cleaved a Beowolf in two with ease as it charged at the kneeling woman. "You don't have to tell me twice." He replied. That was something he hated about her. 'Course, there was plenty he hated about her, but that repulsive damsel-in-distress attitude annoyed the hell out of him. _Where does she get off ordering me around? It's a good thing she's useful, otherwise I wouldn't waste another day with her._ The rage boiling inside the gladiator fueled another vicious strike.

Again, the howls of the Beowolves echoed in the mountains. Viridian turned to see another band of Grimm charging at the vulnerable maiden. The distance was too great, too far beyond his limited reach. She was in danger, and although the idea amused him, he couldn't allow her to be killed just yet. He cursed under his breath as he held his sword straight. Metal prongs folded outward from the tip and a cord extended, stretched back.

As the bolts were loaded into the massive crossbow, a dark blur exploded on the Grimm, slicing like a blender. The sleek form of the sword master appeared among the fading remains of Beowolves. Viridian sighed, returning his sword back to normal.

"You're late."

"..."

Viridian scoffed. "You're all right, assassin." At least she knew to keep her mouth shut.

"If you're done with your pleasantries," Seraphina sighed as she got up. "Then we just have to defend this point. The transmitter is finished, although I don't know how long it will take."

"About damn time." The gladiator spat. He paused, waiting. But the snarky remark never came. Confused, Viridian turned to see Seraphina still wrapped in her blankets.

"It's too damn cold to make snarky remarks, you Neanderthal." She replied, shivering.

 _So that's what it was_. The gladiator turned away, a wave of repose washing over him. He could get used to this.

"There's a strangely high amount of Grimm here." Coal mumbled aloud. Viridian had completely forgotten about him, surprised he had arrived out of nowhere. _What was he rambling about now?_ "This many Grimm...focused on this point... Oh, there might be an Alpha nearby."

As if confirming his deduction, a howl like no other erupted over the snarling of the beasts. From the masses, a large Beowolf emerged, batting aside its smaller brethren. It watched the four humans, its paws brushing against the snow. The many spikes and plates of bone like armor were signs of its strength and age. Yet the oddest thing about this alpha Beowolf was its silence. The others growled and snapped at them like mindless mutts. The alpha quietly studied them, even tilting its head in puzzlement.

The notion ticked Viridian off. He marched towards it, challenging the beast as he stared mere inches away from its maw. And still, the Grimm did not attack, causing his irritation to skyrocket. "This. One's. Mine." He said through gritted teeth. The Grimm almost seemed delighted, relishing in the fury seeping out of the male. Viridian challenged that arrogance, swinging his sword upwards with a grunt.

The alpha dodged it with ease, jumping back as the surrounding pups formed a circle around the two combatants. _Was it out of fear or respect?_ Viridian began to wonder. _Doesn't matter, his head is MINE!_ He brought his sword down after taking a step forward, but the blade crashed into the snow instead of the elusive Grimm. The Beowolf responded with a side slash of his claws. The razor sharp talons would likely carve through armor, but Aura was a unique and resilient property.

The Grimm crept low to the ground, about to strike. Viridian responded with mirrored actions, waiting for the Grimm to act first. In a flash, both charged at each other like beasts. The Beowolf went in for a chomp, but the gladiator kicked the Grimm's jaw from below. Viridian swung his sword from the side, but with the flat of the blade, not the edge. The blunted blow shook the alpha as it staggered. Seizing the opportunity, he freed a hand for an uppercut.

The Beowolf was snarling now. It paced around the makeshift ring, Viridian following suit. His hands clenched into quivering fists, not out of fear but adrenaline. He didn't even notice he was grinning. _You're strong. You could be useful_. With that thought, he charged again, a battle cry shouted into the air. The Grimm lashed out, swiping from both sides, but hit nothing but thin air as Viridian slid underneath. He yanked the tail as he passed, disorienting the alpha while getting himself up.

But the Grimm had not given up just yet. It reeled back to kick with its hind legs, but the gladiator dodged to the right, the back hilt of his blade striking it's side. The Grimm faltered, and Viridian continued his crippling assault. Grabbing it's far arm, he pulled with great strength, flipping beast onto its back. Preparing the final move, he lunged at it from above with a deadly stab.

The blade dug into the snow, skimming the still living beast's neck. Viridian sat atop it, breathing heavily. Time seemed to halt as he relished his victory. His right hand released the blade, swiftly grabbing his conquered prey's head. "You. Are. Mine." He whispered. A green crystal materialized upon the back of his hand, resonating with the Grimm before him. Its eyes flickered, before turning a sinister pale green. It then began to fade into the air, not dissipating into dust like a fallen Grimm.

"You're bound to be useful." Viridian said as he returned to his allies, the other Beowolves scurrying off, leaderless. The sound of an airship was audible now that his duel had ended, him victorious once again. He rested his hefty blade across his shoulder, scowl returning upon seeing his partner. She was still wrapped in that blanket, useless, though the Grimm were cleared.

"Seems like you had fun." Seraphina said nonchalantly. "Thanks for leaving us with the rest of the beasts."

"Shut up. You're still alive, aren't you? Then all's well that ends well." The airship landed, allowing the four to board it with enthusiasm. "Though I admit, this ending could've been better." Viridian glared at his partner, as if to say _What of the fourth?_ She shrugged, sighing. The two cast dubious glances at the young man in mention, the unusual Coal. He appeared to be searching for snacks, his brow furrowed in disappointment. _Peachy._

 **(-)**

The initiation was completed, all the passing students were gathered in the auditorium for their final ceremony. Faces beaming with pride all around as their final hurdle was finally conquered. Ironwood stood proud upon the stage, watching with gratification as another, complete and united team had been named. The next four had arrived, a rather welcoming, uncommon site. A team of all females.

"Plum Aejeong. Sandra Aejeong. Sherry Permen. Nadine Euxine. The four of you have performed marvelously throughout the exams, and I am honored to have the four of you attending Atlas Academy. I hereby name you Team Passion!" The screen above showed the four portraits, with the initials underneath. The crowd roared with cheers and applause. "Led by Plum Aejeong! Congratulations, young lady."

Hardly a moment after they departed, Ironwood could almost hear the girls already arguing about leadership. He chuckled at the idea. _Friendly competition would allow them to strive further._ The next team had arrived, another rare sight, one that filled the general with relief. A Faunus, accepted at Atlas Academy. This would help ease relations with the Faunus kind, at least by a little.

"Monica Saffron. Sylvia Vadallat. Ash Sintels. Dusk Soleil. The four of you have performed well during the initiation. But I have no doubts about your potential, for I see a shining future in store for all of you. From this day forth," The portraits again appeared on the screens above. "You will be known as Team Mustard! Lead by Monica Saffron!"

A mixture of applause and laughter erupted from the crowd, the initials appearing above. Indeed, he had his doubts about the name. Many already thought it was silly. But that kind of childish innocence was well captured in its leader. The boy Dusk, it seemed, was having difficulty accepting his team name.

"Mustard." He muttered. A look of disbelief as he stared at his teammates. "We're named. After a condiment. For _hotdogs_."

"And hamburgers." Sylvia added, before staring dreamily off in the distance. "Mmmm, hamburgers..."

"It's not so bad." Ash replied. "Look on the bright side."

A slight pause as Dusk waited, until finally he asked "Which is?"

"I don't know. Just look for it."

Dusk's head sank low as they marched off the stage. _Perhaps it was a little too silly,_ Ironwood considered. He brushed the thought off as the final team made their entrance. They were... an odd group. They all exhibited such diverse viewpoints and attitudes. _No, it was more than that. Outgoing and introverted. Joyful and rancorous_. Ironwood himself wasn't certain what had attracted these individuals together like this, but if he had to put his finger on it...

"Chance..." He mumbled. The general cleared his throat when the black haired one looked confused. _Had he heard what I said?_ "Coal Basklef. Azure Phirres. Viridian Dren. Seraphina Aveerus. The four of you have excelled and risen above nearly all others. Your accomplishments in this academy will be great indeed. From this day forth, you will be known as... Team Canvas!"

It looked as though he made the right move on this one. They seemed to enjoy the sound of it, each trying the word themselves as it rolled off their tongues.

"Canvas..."

"Canvas..."

"Canvas..."

"It's only a name." Viridian grumbled, annoyed.

"Shh!"

Ironwood gave a laugh at their reactions and how they intermingled. Their relationship seemed unstable, but it just might work wonderfully. "Team Canvas will be led by... Coal Basklef!" Again, the crowd went wild as Coal himself was all smiles. But then his expression froze.

"Wait, what?"

"Congratulations, young man. You have a great future ahead of you. I have high hopes for you all." The general turned to the audience. "This year brings promising signs, promising students, and most of all, a promising future! As your headmaster, I am honored to be able to guide the future generation of the protectors of this world!"

 **(-)**

Coal's mind was racing, unstable and nervous. _How in the hell did I manage to land a spot as team leader?_ A team that has some of the most dangerous and skilled students this year. And now he was stuck in charge. There must've been some kind of mistake, somewhere. He was sure of that at least. He trailed behind as his newly formed teammates walked ahead of him.

Something was terribly wrong, some horrid mistake. Coal was out of place. Maybe he shouldn't be leader. Maybe he shouldn't be in this team. Maybe he shouldn't have even made it to this school. Atlas Academy. In all honesty, he signed up for it on the off chance he might get in. And now he's managed to blunder and waltz his way in by some mistake. By chance.

He felt detached. His teammates, even his own partner, seemed off in their world or something. The elite. Coal couldn't keep up with people like that, and getting to their level would be too exhausting. He stopped, midway, to gaze through a window, at the city beyond the walls. It was quite a sight. He could have stayed there all night, losing himself in the splendor of Atlas. It wasn't until something blunt struck the back of his head that his vision and consciousness faltered, fading to black.


	5. Chapter 5: At A Cost

**Chapter 5: At A Cost**

Coal's mind raced with blurred thoughts as he dreamt. A quote about darkness and shadows. A woman he recognized, but could not name. His own parents, their gaze averted, disappointed. His hands, nimble and skilled, but not enough. It was never enough. Metallic slime began creeping over his shaking hands. It formed into the claws he was so familiar with, but still they melded into something else. Black fur...

Coal snapped awake in a cold sweat, eyes wide with... something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't fear; he had lost recognition of that a long time ago. _Was it shame?_ Coal place his quivering hands on the sides of his aching head. The rattling of chains caught his attention, and only then did he notice the shackles binding his wrists. Recollection set in as he glanced around the windowless cell he was in. He wasn't even sleeping in a bed, just the harsh concrete floor.

"You're awake." A soothing voice rang out. A man, red hair and fancy apparel, was sitting on a chair which seemed more like a throne. "Nightmares?" The stranger inquired, a touch of concern upon his smiling face.

After moments of hesitation and catching his breath, Coal replied "My accommodations haven't been very hospitable."

"I see." The man chuckled. He stood up and began pacing the room split off by the iron bars. His clothing was luxurious, a well tailored suit underneath a fine coat, reminiscient of an era past. Short and crimson hair combed back, giving way to his eyes, a kind and soft brown. Faint marks of aging scattered about a charismatic and stern face, a warm smile upon his lips. Yet Coal couldn't feel it inside him to trust this gentleman before him.

"Where am I?" Coal asked.

"Now, now," The man hushed, cane tapping the floor as he halted. "All in good time, my friend. All in good time. First, I would like to confirm some facts and quell some worries of mine." He narrowed his eyes before announcing "Coal Basklef." Coal flinched at his own name, the man relishing in his prisoner's agitation. "You hail from a rather famous family, one known for its musicians, if memory serves me right."

"I am..." Coal mumbled. He returned the gentleman's smile with one of his own as he sat on his folded legs. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, kind sir. You know my name, even my heritage. Yet I know nothing of you."

The man seemed to laugh at Coal's choice of words. "Clever child. Care to tell me-" He sat back down, lifting the chains that held his weapons. "... Just what kind of weapons these are?"

Coal remained calm. It made sense that he would be disarmed like this. _Am I being tested?_ Coal felt certain he shouldn't show any signs of vulnerability. "Their claws. You slide your fingers inside, though they might not fit you, I'm afraid."

"I see." The man stared at Coal kneeling on the ground. He never took his focus off of the caged boy, something that left him uncomfortable. But he never showed it, maintaining his composure. The mystery man continued to smile at him. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I have my various ideas, but I doubt they're anything close to the truth. And I'd rather not play guessing games, nor am I certain you'd like the same."

The man let out a laugh, before snapping his fingers. Doors opened as he exited, yet Coal still heard the whirring of gears. He took notice of his chains, ending beyond a thin opening in the floor. They seemed to tighten as the chains were swallowed into the gap. His prison opened, and Coal understood. He stood up and followed where the lines in the floor guided his chains.

After leaving his prison, the surroundings became more clean. As opposed to the musty and barren jail, the outer hallways were lavish, or at the very least cleaner. Steel walls lined with electronic lights and cameras. The floor beneath his feet of similar materials, yet it was all spotless. Coal saw the gap that was pulling his chains extended further up the hallway.

"No doubt, you've other questions outside of your current whereabouts. But I assure you, you will have your answers in due time. For now, I hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions."

"Do I have much choice?" Coal retorted.

"We always have a choice. Some choices just have... Consequences."

"You can decorate it all you want, but the word you're looking for is 'interrogation'."

"I'll take that as a yes." The stranger replied, his tone unfeeling and empty. "Where does your loyalty lie?"

Coal almost fumbled over his own feet when he heard that question. "Beg your pardon?"

"Your motivation, your purpose. Your drive. I want to know why you wish to become a Hunter." The gentleman cast an unsettling, hungry eye towards him.

"I don't know yet. But it doesn't seem like a bad career to shoot for."

"Surely, that can't be all."

"My name isn't Shirley, and I suppose it isn't. I didn't have much of a future anywhere else." Coal sighed. He didn't like this conversation one bit.

"And what is your reasoning? You wouldn't join Atlas Academy purely because you felt like it. Only those with great determination, skill, and potential are accepted. How did _you_ get in, with such a flimsy excuse?"

"I suppose I got lucky." Coal shot back. _Or perhaps I'm just unlucky, considering where it got me._

"I have yet to hear to hear a passable answer." He replied. They entered a more grand, decorated passage with carpet. The shackles shifted from the floor to the wall, forcing Coal to the side. "Many are fueled by valor, a sense of righteousness and honor. Others simply crave power and freedom. Few enter one of the most demanding occupations for simple fun. So, what is it that motivates you, moves _you_ forward?"

"Where are we going?" Coal asked. He didn't like this one bit.

"Answer the question." The man demanded, raising his voice.

Coal glared at the stranger, weighing his options. He began to hate the man, though he never liked him to begin with. "I don't know, myself, all right?! Maybe that's what I'm doing there, trying to find out!"

The red haired one seemed pleased by his outburst, smirking as he continued down the hall. Coal's gut feeling was screaming at him at this point. He wondered if he would ever see tomorrow. _Just what did these people want?_ Coal might obtain that answer sooner than he had hoped, arriving at mighty doors which swung open for their entrance. The bindings around his wrists began to sting his skin.

"And now, since you were kind enough to answer my questions," The man descended onto another throne, crossing one leg over the other. He rested his chin under his hand supported by the arm of his chair, as if waiting for his newest court jester to amuse him. "I believe you had some questions of your own. Ask away, Coal Basklef."

Coal hesitated. He didn't know which answers would result in his death or yearning for more information. This person was beyond dangerous. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Is that all?" The man jested. "How boring. Very well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sorrell Alaric. I am in charge of this establishment here."

"And what about this 'establishment'of yours?"

"It's a business, nothing more." Sorrell replied. "I deal with and sell goods and services to select few in need of them. Although, instead of food and books and tools, it's more... illegal products. Such as weaponry, firearms, Dust even. There are many that have need of my merchandise, but that puts me at risk quite often. I just take many precautions should my work be at risk."

"Like me."

"Like you." The gentleman nodded.

"How am I a risk to your 'business'?" Coal demanded.

"The thing is, Mr. Basklef, you have managed to stumbled upon a rather discreet objective of my employees. By chance. Or fate, whichever you believe in. I don't like chance, though. Too many risks. It's much better to rig something in one's favor. But, I digress. You threw our plans into the fire, so I brought you here for three things."

Coal raised an eyebrow.

"The first, obviously, is how you got into this mess. I can't tell you how relieved I am to know you're nobody. It makes you quite disposable. The second was your personality, although I guess you disagree with how I disguise my words. In short, I wanted to know just how lawful you are. And the third..." Sorrell smirked. "Let's leave that surprise for later."

Coal's eyes narrowed as his hands tensed. "So, that's it then. Just a few more." He began glancing around, wary. "Are we alone? And are you armed?"

Sorrell only grinned as he stared down at the shackled child before him. "Getting brave, are we?" He raised a device, and with a press of a button, the ground swallowed the chains. They pulled Coal to the floor, the unyielding steel smashing his chin. The red haired man chuckled as he approached, the laughter decaying into something twisted. "I did mention I enjoy rigging outcomes. And I'm afraid you've overstepped your boundaries."

"And you finally started to monologue." Coal replied with a smirk. In an instant, he focused his Aura, activating his Semblance. The boy changed, his body blurred with a cyan hue for a second. The shackles slipped off as Coal rematerialized behind Sorrell, prying the cane from his grasp. He raised it in the air, and swung it with everything he had.

A loud clanging sound echoed through the room as the rod met with the metal of a bladed armlet. Coal blinked, wondering if his eyes were failing, for the wielder seemed to appear out of thin air. Clad in black with hair of an equally dark color in a packed bun, the woman glared at him. Her ocean blue eyes burned with a fury as the woman parried back the cane. Coal couldn't help but step back in confusion. _Where did she show up from? How did she get there so fast? And why does she seem so familiar?_

"Azure?" He mumbled, causing the woman to flinch. She recovered and pressed for another attack.

"Stop." Sorrell declared, placing a hand on the mystery assassin's shoulder. "Thank you, Midna. Excellent reaction timing as always. I can take it from here." The woman glanced back with worry, before nodding as she vanished from sight. "Interesting Semblance, I must say. What is that, teleportation? Phasing?" Seeing Coal's unamused expression, Sorrell continued where he left off. "To answer your question, no, we're not quite alone. Let's get down to business, shall we? The third reason I've summoned you here is for an opportunity."

" _Opportunity_?" Coal scoffed. "What opportunity?"

"No doubt, you could gather from what I've explained that I'm not a legal trader. Well, there are countless businesses and other such markets for this line of work. Particularly in Mistral. I just happen to run one of the largest in Atlas. And we're always glad to accept those with great potential in the way of any kind of service. Be it merchandise acquisition, management, manpower, espionage, assassination, anything at all."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you want me."

"Precisely." Sorrell applauded the young Hunter-to-be's deduction, though Coal still scowled at him. He still felt as though this was some elaborate prank. "During the Atlas Academy initiation, you displayed incredible adaptability and control. It was more than enough to overpower and outsmart one of the strongest fighters I sent in. The outcome was startling, but it left me impressed nonetheless. Few are able to take out Ms. Vadallat with little issue. Plus, I think it has worked out for the better. You're now the leader of a team of spies. Don't you think that's just exciting?"

Coal rolled his eyes. This had made some sense, however. It explained his team's dissonance. He really was the odd one out. But that he could be their equal, it was difficult to swallow. "Azure, Viridian, and Seraphina. They're your inside eyes."

"Not the only ones, but yes." Sorrell admitted.

"Why do you need so many double agents at Atlas Academy? The White Fang or the Schnee Dust Company, I can understand, but why a school?"

Sorrell sighed. "Don't you remember? I don't play a game until it's rigged in my favor. It's never a bad thing to have too much information on potential threats and customers. We sell information as well as weapons, anyhow."

Coal blinked in shock. " _Headmaster Ironwood is_ -"

"Yes." Sorrell answered, smiling. "For now. Among other world leaders and recognizable authorities."

"So you're just a puppeteer, manipulating the outer forces of Remnant. You're responsible for countless deaths, meaningless strife!"

"Firstly, I am one of many such manipulators." The gentleman corrected. "And secondly, there is no such thing as meaningless strife. People fight because they want things. Protection. Vengeance. Lien. Status. Exhilaration. Survival. You'll find people rarely kill each other for no reason at all."

" _Why_?!"

"For the sake of peace." Sorrell declared, finally losing his grin as he glared at Coal. "People argue. They fight and they hurt and they kill each other. They'll find any reason they can to hate one another. It's one of the things that binds some people together, an enemy to hate. And when we don't have a target, we broaden our range. Worldwide.

"The Great War ravaged this world almost to the point of no return. Countless innocents died. Even though people die every day, the amount of life lost was too much too quickly. But when we dangle an insignificant scapegoat in front of their eyes, we cut the damage done. War is good for business, but it puts everything at risk, everyone."

"Do you honestly think that justifies your actions?!" Coal barked in anger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No." Sorrell replied blankly. "And I don't care. Humans and Faunus die, what does it matter how or by who's hand?"

"This- _this_ is what you want me to join? What if I say no?"

The man regained his compassionate smile. "Everything comes at a cost. Even choices have their consequences."

Coal turned away from the madman before him. All he wanted was to find out what he's worth as a Hunter. And now this. Many could die because of him and the actions he may end up taking in this sick company. _But was selling a gun the same as firing it off?_ Deep down, he felt the answer was still yes, but Coal felt he may need to abandon such morals.

"If I do join..." Coal asked. "What would you have me do?"

"For the time being, your group members are simply to investigate the other students. Find out why they're at Atlas Academy, their characteristics, their secrets. But on occasion, I will call upon you all for a mission. If you are against the taking of life, then you need only ask and I'll assign objectives that don't delve into murder. I assure you, however, the pay is _very_ rewarding."

So that's it. He was left with little choice to begin with. Coal wondered if anyone could blame him for his decision, considering the threats and bribery. He resigned himself to something he felt he would regret at a later date, but for the time being...

"All right." Coal confessed, without looking his future employer in the eye. "I'll do it."

Sorrell smiled more at his submission. "Welcome, Coal Basklef. To the Atlas Undermarket. I predict a very profitable future for you here, very profitable indeed."

 **(-)**

The shattered moon hung in the air above Vacuo, visible on this cloudless evening. The stars shone down with their dazzling light, even from the small, caged window of a prison cell. A young, ambitious criminal sat beneath the moonlight pouring in, dying for a cigar. He swiped his ginger hair to the side as he sat in boredom. Roman Torchwick spent years earning his impressive bounty, and now he was rotting away in this cage.

Or at least, that's what he wanted those stuck up idiots to think. Roman sighed as he spun his bowler hat around his finger. He glanced over at the wall, a tally kept for how long he had spent in here. Twelve lines already, and not a thing had changed. The most recent guard checked in about four minutes ago, and the next one wasn't due for another hour. As if responding to that thought, the unimpressive mug of another guard appeared in the door's window.

"Well, it's about time. I've been here for twelve hours, waiting for you. You know, I've really had time to reflect on my past misdeeds." Roman stood up, stretching the aches out of his back and neck, before smirking. "I don't regret a single one of 'em."

The guard's eyes rolled, before shifting from their plain blue to a pink and brown. The door swung open, revealing his ever-resourceful associate Neo. After a playful curtsy, she tossed Roman a cigar and a lighter. Not wasting a second, Roman lit it and took a long, relieving puff.

"That's the stuff. Got the info?" Roman inquired, to which Neo smirked, raising a Scroll. "Then it's time we ditch this place. Get the Bullhead ready, and let's be off." After the girl handed him his trusty cane, the two set off down the hallway, ignoring the pleading of the other prisoners. _Man, these people can whine. They should be grateful their cells were made cheaply. How hard is it to refrain from annoying the residents of Vacuo anyway?_

"That reminds me. Have you informed the boss man about our status?" The girl shook her head, causing the criminal to snicker. "Wonderful! I always did like crashing parties. Next stop, Atlas!"

 **(A.N: Finally, the first 5 chapters are out. Sorry for the random/fast paced content, I just felt I should maybe get the general gist of the story out there. Speaking of, this story will follow the adventures of team CAVS as they juggle their Hunter training alongside espionage and other such missions for Mr. Alaric. This story should hopefully explore other kinds of content, maybe even romance, at later chapters. Thanks for putting up with it so far, everyone.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Tranquility

**Chapter 6: Tranquility**

Morning came, bringing with it the shining sunlight upon the city of Atlas. It poured into every window facing the east, from the extravagant manors of Northern Atlas to the humble homes in the South. The Atlas Academy was no exception, beams of light entering the few rooms with views of the East. But while the rising sun was a mark of awakening for many, the students of Atlas were already up and about, preparing for their first day of school.

Coal leaned back, half sprawled across his bed as he watched the sunlight bouncing off the floor. Classes didn't start for another hour or so, just after breakfast, so they had plenty of time. Seraphina was applying light makeup, while Azure was still resting, hugging her helmet as she slept like an infant. Viridian, reading a novel, much to Coal's surprise, was sitting back while he waited for the girls to be ready.

 _This isn't so bad_ , Coal thought to himself. He didn't expect school life to be so casual and lax like this, especially after last night's event. And yet, here he was in a room full of spies, infiltrators with great skill sets. Coal snickered to himself. _Not even my first day at the legendary Atlas Academy, and I've already joined a cult._

"It's not a cult, it's an organization." Seraphina corrected, still preoccupied with her cosmetics.

 _What am I gonna do next_ , he wondered. _Would it be like those cheesy graphic novels, with a casual student in the day who becomes a hero at night? Would I end up saving the world and becoming a hero?_

"If you haven't guessed, we're not exactly a lawful organization." The maiden once again blurted out casually.

"Ok, I've gotta ask." Coal finally announced. " _How_?"

"Telepathy." Viridian stated, not once taking his eyes off his book. The answer only made Coal more confused than before, or just surprised.

"Nobody told you yet?" The young maiden looked up, having finished. "I suppose since it's decided we'll be working with you... It's part of my Semblance. I can read the minds of those within close proximity, but only one at a time. I can also establish a telepathic network between few individuals."

Coal raised an eyebrow, a doubting expression. He only started to believe it when he heard Sera's voice in his head. _**Like so**_. _**It's incredibly useful for communicating without making noise**_ **.** The woman started to grin with satisfaction as she watched Coal's face distort from fascination to horror. _**Don't worry, it's only strong, clear thoughts that are carried out to others**_.

 _Oh, thank goodness_. Various thoughts began to course through his mind, ideas of exceptions and testing this Telepathy. With a serious face, he stared at Sera before finally mentally announcing _ **Porridge**_. Viridian's groan mixed with Sera's laughter told him exactly all he needed to know. _**Well, I'm glad I can finally be a part of your conversations now.**_ Seraphina's laughter, however, awoke the sleeping girl.

Azure raised her head, rubbing her eyes, as soft sounds escaped her mouth. She stretched her arms, extending above her head while still holding her helm. After a silent yawn, she adorned her helmet, getting ready for the day without so much as a 'Good morning'. Only now did Coal realized that no one else had yet to say a single word, outside of the explanation of Sera's Semblance. Not a single greeting or introduction or anything.

Horror was plastered over his face at a realization. Everyone glanced at him, confused as Coal muttered "Oh God, I'm leader of a team of _social cripples_!" He brought his hands to his face as he moaned and cursed his situation. Viridian rolled his eyes and resumed reading. Even Seraphina was puzzled by his statement.

"And?" She finally asked, only to receive a hollow look of disappointment from the black haired boy. "That's a problem?"

" _Of course_ it's a problem! It's _suspicious_! We're the equivalent of the butler in a crime mystery! We stick out like a sore thumb, especially Grouch over there-"

"Don't call me that." Viridian replied with a scowl. "Ever. Again."

"-and little miss Wallflower over here!" Coal finished, Azure flinching at her new label.

"Wallflower...?" Seraphina was at a bit of a loss over that one.

"Like at a dance party." Coal answered. "Look, if something bad happens, we're suspects 'numero uno'. The odd bunch of apples, that can't seem to fit in. People talk, and rumors are powerful in the social world. So, to fix this, _YOU_!" He pointed at the sword master. "No helmet while in school and outside of combat. Unless you have any objections?"

Azure shrunk back against the wall, fumbling with her words. She wasn't even responding telepathically. "Good. As for you..." Coal continued, nodding to the psychic. "Lay off the theatrics. We're trying to seem average, not extravagant. Just... Just try to tone it down. And lastly..." Viridian cast a glare at him. "You might be a lost cause. At least smile or something."

"Request denied."

"You've got to do something about that face, at least! It looks as if you've killed someone!"

"' _As if'_?" The brute retorted.

"How are you gonna fit in if you're always hostile like that? Nobody's gonna like you much at all."

"I don't care about being friendly, and I'm not going to start for stupid reasons like this."

"See, that's _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Coal groaned again, defeated. "Let's grab some food. As amusing as this has been, I'm famished."

 **(-)**

Coal was wrong. There might actually be a team more suspicious and worse off than his own. Team Mustard was about as subtle as a Goliath in a chinaware shop. For starters, poor Dusk had his hands over his face. His hair was unkempt and his beret missing. Coal honestly worried about the hapless sod. Sylvia was stuffing her face, though at a tolerable rate. It was still a ton of food nonetheless.

Monica was carefree as usual, glancing around the mess hall at the dozens of other students. Every other year student also ate here, not just the first years. If it wasn't for the sheer size of the tables, her kicking feet might have hit Viridian's legs. The Mess Hall was grand; spacious enough to house the entire Academy twice over. Curtains giving passage to sunlight decorated one side, while banners of Atlas covered the other. With all the décor and noise of the others eating, it was easy to pass over some details. Like Ash.

Ash was silently eating, never making a noise. If he didn't stand out in his combat clothes, he was invisible in his school garments. Something odd that those that noticed him couldn't help but wonder about was his uniform. Everyone that had passed was given a school uniform, constricting and simple. His came with a grey hood and short cape. Azure spared envious glances at him through her nervous fidgeting.

"Cheer up, Dusk." Coal said, extending a hand to console him. "It could be worse. I think. What's wrong, anyway?"

"He couldn't find his hat thing." Sylvia answered between shoveling food in her mouth. She swallowed, grinning like a devil. "Cuz I stole it."

" _That's_ where it went!?" Dusk cried out.

"I don't think it's allowed by the dress code, anyhow." Ash stated.

"Speaking of dress codes-"

"Why do you have a-" Azure blurted, before seeing all eyes on her. She faltered, face turning beet red as she lowered her gaze, murmuring. "A-a... Hood..." _She might start to cry_ , Coal thought to himself. _She really misses her little mask_.

"It was Headmaster Ironwood." Ash answered, unfazed. "He asked me if I would prefer some kind of cover."

"What for?" Sera asked. Ash responded by lifting his hood, messy hair falling out. His scars were more clearer this close. They stretched from the left side of his neck, up and around his face, along his ear. The burned one continued eating as if nothing was wrong. "Ah, medical condition. That's rather kind of him."

"He made mention of that, too." The burned one replied, flipping the hood back up. "I had no preference, but saw no reason to refuse. Next thing I know, he hands me six of them." He had finished, the only one eating at a normal pace, but kept his eyes on the cowering Azure.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Monica asked. The mention of time reminded them they were on a schedule, and all eyes turned to Dusk. He scoffed in disbelief when he understood their staring.

"Really? I'm the only one that keeps track of time?"

"No one better for the job." Coal replied.

"It's 7:12. First class, which happens to be Grimm Study, is in eighteen minutes."

"Awesome, I can get, like, seventeen more minutes of snacks." Sylvia chimed happily.

"' _Snacks'_?" Coal gaped at her. _**You know, never mind, everyone. We fit in like a malformed puzzle piece. Cuz that's apparently all this school is. One massive, bizarre puzzle.**_

"If we have eighteen minutes..." Dusk mumbled, earning him a concerned stare from his team leader. "I'll go on ahead, everyone. Uhh..." He turned to each one, shaking his head until his eyes fell upon his only male teammates. "Ash. If you could, tell the others when it's time to go."

"7:30?"

"N-no, 7:25 at the latest. I'll see you all later." Dusk said as he hurried off. _Was he going to look for the hat Sylvia hid?_ Coal grew concerned of the military boy. His life was crumbling from the moment he got inside the academy, everything falling apart. Coal scooped another helping of scrambled eggs into his mouth as he watched Dusk leave.

 **(-)**

The Headmaster's quarters. Dusk arrived at the workplace of one of the most powerful and influential men in all Atlas, possibly all Remnant. Fiddling with his messy hair, Dusk hesitated outside the doors to the chamber. _Was this really the right thing to do?_ He had no quarrels with his current companions, except maybe Sylvia. Yet, his priorities were set the moment he arrived. Dusk's conflict against Coal during the fight was proof of his resolve.

Mustering his courage, Dusk entered the building, finding himself in a large waiting room. Ms. Lavender was working at a desk to the far left, who took little notice of the boy's arrival. A wave of relief flowed through him. He passed by an Atlesian Knight before stopping at the desk. Ms. Lavender continued working, typing away ceaselessly, the demands of an incredibly busy secretary.

"E-excuse me..." Dusk mumbled.

"Speak up, please." The secretary snapped without looking up.

"Excuse me." Dusk declared, in hindsight, a little too loudly. "Is-is General-I mean, Headmaster Ironwood in?"

"He is. He is also busy at the moment. Do you need to see him?"

"Y-yes, if I can."

"Urgently?" Miss Lavender pressed, causing Dusk to freeze. Not for the first time these past couple of days, he hesitated. After a pointed look from the secretary did he regain his composure.

"Yes." He answered with confidence. If he didn't bring this issue to light now, he may regret it later. The ivory haired woman tapped away on her keyboard with haste, studying the schedule Headmaster Ironwood was bound to.

"I'll inform him of your arrival, enter at any time."

"Thank you." Dusk's entire body was shaking, yet still he pressed on, entering the room ahead. The inside of Headmaster Ironwood's office. It was large, bigger and wider than would seem fitting given the room's purpose. Rewards, portraits of famous people alongside him, and various maps with shining lights decorated the walls. In the center was the grand desk, fully mechanized for utility. And sitting behind it was none other than the man himself.

"Come in, Mr. Soleil." He said in a calm tone, yet did not pause his duties, writing and signing important documents. At the press of a button, a slot in the desk opened, and the papers placed inside. When the Headmaster's attention was on the boy, Dusk responded with a stiff solute, posture flawless.

"General Ironwood, sir!" He announced.

"At ease." The Headmaster replied with a smile. "You're not a soldier just yet." He rose from his chair, and began to pace around the room. "Your parents must be proud. They contacted me personally about your current standing and progress here." Ironwood chuckled as he paused at one picture, featuring the previous headmaster shaking hands with a girl with a dark complexion and mauve colored hair. She was beside another man of dirty blonde hair, yet his skin was white and fair. "Even though the school year had just begun. I had heard your sister will be enrolling here next year, correct?"

"Yes, sir. My younger sister, Ciel." Dusk let out a laugh, calming his nerves. "We had always dreamed of coming here, even becoming rivals. To see who could become the better soldier."

"The Soleil family have always been deeply involved in the military, for generations. It's inspiring to see the family tradition still holding strong." Ironwood returned to his desk, seating himself before asking "You had something you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, I do." Dusk replied hesitantly. "It's my team, Team Mustard." His expression turned sullen when he brought up the topic, a pang of guilt burdening him. "I-I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, sir, but I can't help but think that I could perform better with different company."

"Are you implying your team composition is wrong?"

"N-no! No, sir, not at all!" Dusk threw up his hands in protest. "It's just..."

"It's all right, Mr. Soleil." The Headmaster replied, turning to him with understanding eyes. "It's only doubt. It's ok to have doubts, occasionally. About yourself, your allies..." His hands clenched in anger. "Your duties. I myself have an old friend who I can't help but doubt sometimes. Especially of late." The Headmaster paused, eyes caught by an image of himself alongside another headmaster and a woman. They all looked happy, the scene captured well and framed close to his desk.

"Sir?" Dusk asked, drawing the Headmaster from his memories of times long past.

"But I digress. Your doubts are understandable, but not permanent, I assure you." Ironwood's face lightened as he continued. "Your team is special, as well as your place in it. Your team may not align with your preferred future, but know this. Even the best of warriors, most capable of soldiers must learn to adapt. And I feel that you may one day see your team as not only colleagues and allies, but as friends."

"But, sir..." Dusk faltered, uncertainty welling up within. "What of Monica? Is she truly fit to be a leader?"

"Don't forget, she is still growing and learning, just as you are. Just as you all are. Youth is a wonderful but fleeting stage. Your entire future is still ahead of you. Were I in your shoes, I would enjoy this tranquility as much as I can. Have faith in your companions. And be someone they can have faith in in return." The calm expression on Dusk's face told Ironwood he completed his job well. "Dismissed. I believe it's almost time for your first class, Mr. Soleil."

"Thank you, sir. I will take my leave." Dusk announced with a final salute, before leaving the sizeable office. He was glad he had come. The Headmaster was right, though Dusk never suspected he might be wrong. It was just his own worries plaguing him again. He marched down the halls, filled with determination.

 **(-)**

Azure had barely touched her breakfast, her mind in a panicked fritz. She had never felt so vulnerable, so visible. She toyed with her eggs, eyes glued to the ground while the others conversed and ate. Azure turned to her right, towards Coal, her leader. He was smiling like a child as he talked and talked and talked. She envied that courage he had for socializing. If only she could be as daring.

Feeling another pair of eyes upon her, Azure turned to notice the burned one was still staring. Face flushing with shyness, she pulled her eyes away. _What is his problem? Why does he have to be watching me like a stalker? And why did his gaze seem..._ pitying. Azure released a heavy sigh. That's all she has been, all her life. Coal was the only one that hadn't viewed her with sympathy. Him and her parents.

"Hang on, what if two Griffons were carrying it together?" Sylvia suggested.

"No, that would never work." Coal replied with a look of defeat. They had been discussing, from what Azure could tell, how a Grimm travelled overseas. But it seems they would be interrupted by Ash, who glanced at his Scroll, noticing the time. He then picked up his empty tray to return it.

"It's time." Ash announced. "We should head to class as we agreed." Even Ash had a certain indifference when it came to socializing.

"Right, let's go." Monica said in agreement. "Hey, wait. First class is Grimm Study. Why don't we ask the teacher about it?" Everyone seemed to nod at the idea, before preparing to leave. Azure ended up being the caboose, hesitantly waiting for what she presumed to be her turn to get up. The social world might as well have been another land for all the inexperience she had.

They all walked down the hallways, Coal, Sera, Sylvia and Monica at the lead, still in their heated debate. Viridian behind them, looking displeased as usual. And then Ash, occasionally glancing back at her again as Azure trailed behind. The grey haired boy eventually slowed down, until he was walking side by side with her. She shied away, looking elsewhere.

"Are you all right?" He asked, sending her into further internal havoc. Unresponsive, she waited for Ash to leave. What happened instead astonished her. He had left something on her head, an article of grey clothing drooping over her eyes. She lifted it up in time to see him walking back to the rest. His head was bare, smoky grey hair more visible than ever.

Taking it down, Azure noticed what it was he had left with her. A hood. His hood, given to him by the Headmaster himself. With a faint flash of joy in her eyes, she wore it immediately, feeling secure under a veil once again. Azure tugged the sides of her hood as she silently mouthed the words 'Thank you'.


	7. Chapter 7: Opposing

**Chapter 7: Opposing**

A clock ticking was the only sound being carried through the classroom. Nadine, alongside every other student present, was watching the teacher. They all had been for the past couple of minutes. The professor, a thin man in Atlas apparel and messy hair of various hues of blue, only stared at an unfinished painting. Every so often, he would shift his head from side to side.

For the first years just recently accepted, this was their first class as students of Atlas. Grimm Study. Except it looked more like an art class than a chamber of study. Everywhere, from the walls, even leaning upon each other, were paintings. There was hardly a space of open wall unclaimed by a painting. Various canvases featuring the monsters known as Grimm, from Beowolves to Nevermores, even a Goliath. They were impressive art pieces, but Nadine wondered what exactly they were doing in an academy. The only other odd sight was a cat's litter box and bed near the teacher's desk.

"Hmmm..." The professor mumbled to himself. "Hmm. Mmmm... What do you all think? Does that forearm seem a little too long?" The strange man gestured at the painting before him. He glanced down at his wrist, noting the time with perplexity. "Is this right? Is it 7:34?" The professor glanced at the clock behind the students.

"Huh, so it is." He shrugged. _Is this really a professional teacher, even a Hunter?_ "Welcome, everyone to Grimm Study!" The artist announced with vibrancy. "I am professor Zafiro Vidal, and I will be guiding you into the mysterious realm of Grimm!" The professor's grin changed into a serious expression, his tone growing dark as he gazed at the students with burgundy eyes.

"Grimm." He announced, causing Nadine to snap back to reality. She pulled out a notebook and began jotting down everything the professor said. "The scourge that threatens humanity, man and Faunus alike. As far back as our history tells us, the Grimm have been ever present predators of mankind. And yet, for as long as we have known them, there is little information on these mysterious beasts. So many questions, so many riddles.

"Professors and scientists like myself have been studying them for millennia. And still many facts evade us. Why do they target only mankind and our technology? What causes them to fade into ashes upon death? How is it that they're attracted to despair and anger and fear? But the most vexing mystery to me-" Prof. Vidal slammed his hands upon his desk. " _Do. They. Poop?_ "

Nadine almost dropped her pen, staring at the madman in disbelief. The silence was broken by a Faunus girl gasping in shock. The artist continued his pacing as he rambled on. "Every living creature on the planet defecates in some way, no exceptions. _Except_ the Grimm." His eyes shifted to the right in recollection as he hesitated. "...And demodex mites, but that's not important. Some species of Grimm have been known for devouring it's prey. But where do they go from there?"

Prof. Vidal glanced at the students staring at him like he had two heads. "Not important." He finally admitted. "These are just some of the mysteries you will be unraveling in your time here. Understanding the enemy is the first step in defeating them. As it stands, we've been fighting them blindly for ages. Through discovering certain weaknesses to take advantage of, they become more manageable."

The professor began drawing on the chalkboard as he spoke. "One well known weakness, of the Boarbatusk is..." He glanced around the classroom, a drawing of a boar with a goofy face behind him. Nadine shot up her hand, and the professor's eyes lit up with glee as he gestured to her with finger guns.

"The belly. A vulnerable spot of the Boarbatusk is its unarmored underbelly." Nadine answered in a dull tone, stating it as a matter of fact.

" _Very good_! But, that is one Grimm subspecies alone. The multitude of others may possess other vulnerabilities. Now, while many bear similarities between their natural occurring counterparts, some are unique and many have yet to be discovered. The ones that resemble common creatures, like Beowolves, Nevermores and Ursas, their similarities can be exploited." He doodled another creature on the chalkboard. "For example, if a Grimm is heavily armored, then it's weakness would be..."

He turned to reveal his masterpiece. An angry little crab, spouting curse words directed at one's father. Nadine hesitated, confused by the immature drawing. Another boy, black hair and smoky grey eyes, blurted out. "The joints? Like, openings between the plating of armor or shell?" The professor snapped his fingers in response.

" _Excellent!_ Hunters need such ingenuity! Now, the currently identified species of Grimm are..." The artistic man began scribbling on the chalkboard, rambling away. Nadine continued jotting down his speech as well as his writings, but a prodding finger from her left distracted her. She tried to ignore it, but it only continued, paired with a squeaky, cheery voice whispering.

"Hey. Hey, Naddy." Her partner pestered. "See any cute guys from here?"

"Sherry, we're in class." Nadine replied. As much as she loved her friends, they can be annoying sometimes. Sherry and Sandra were never ones for maintaining focus.

"Yeah, and I'm on a search." Sherry pressed.

"Sherry, Nadine, shh!" Their leader, Plum whispered. "We're in class!"

"I'm not a part of her murmuring!" Nadine hissed back quietly.

"Welp, I'm lost." Sandra declared, eyes trailing away from the chalkboard onto any distraction. Nadine brought her hands over her face. _Why couldn't they just pay attention in class?_ Knowledge from school could mean the difference between life and death on the battlefield. Prof. Vidal clearing his throat caused all four of them to flinch.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" He asked with innocence.

"No, sir." Plum responded, before fumbling with more words. "I mean, we weren't-please continue." Their leader cast a glare at her allies with violet eyes. Ever since they were little, Plum had always led the four of them. The girl with dark, long hair with a hint of mauve that ended in a stylish hair clamp had a knack for leadership. She always maintained an image of class and responsibility. Something for all three of them to strive for.

Sandra let out a unenthusiastic sigh, her crimson eyes wandering as she tried to alleviate her boredom. The powerhouse of Team Passion, dirty blond hair in a spiky bun, was never one for sitting still. She was energetic, spirited and brash. So much that she felt she should be the leader. Almost everything she did was to prove herself superior to her sister.

The chipper one laid her head down as she continued her guy-spying. Sherry was a lovable girl, with her bright personality and her positive social interactions. The short girl had bubblegum colored hair that curled beyond belief around her strawberry colored eyes and immense amount of freckles. Sherry was someone special to all of them, possibly the glue that binds them together and lifted their spirits.

And then there was herself, Nadine. The Brain, miss bookworm. Though she couldn't understand how the others put up with her monotonous tone and mannerisms, she was grateful nonetheless. She parted her dark blue, almost black hair out of her eyes, while the rest of it hung back in a large braid. Nadine tried to catch up with her notes, quickly jotting down the contents of the chalkboard her midnight black eyes traced over.

It was her duty as the Brain to try and keep concise notes from classes. Although Plum sometimes missed some important bits, the real strugglers were the other two. It's not like she felt condemned to do this, no. She loved reading and studying and absorbing knowledge. Part of it was her joy of losing herself in the world of tomes. Another part was her lifelong objective.

"There are countless known and unknown species of Grimm out there, which I find rather interesting in itself." Prof. Vidal continued. "That there are undiscovered species of Grimm, or to be more precise, _undocumented_ species of Grimm. Imagine that, a type of Grimm so powerful and dangerous that anyone that comes across it is slain. Of course, that's just one reason they could be undocumented."

He picked up a paintbrush and pallet, decorating it's surface with spots of paint. "So many Grimm, so many questions..." He said in a slurred tone as he resumed what was halted at the beginning of class. The professor rambled on occasionally as he added more to the painting. Nadine wasn't sure what to do now that the teacher was indisposed, a feeling shared among the other students.

 **(-)**

"That was weird." Sandra couldn't help but blurt out as they exited the classroom.

"Yeah, he was really weird." Sherry agreed. "How did an oddball like him land a job here?"

"Well, we probably have no right to talk, we didn't pay attention at all." Sandra replied with a smirk. "How about you, Naddy?"

The bookworm hummed to herself with annoyed defeat. "It was difficult, but I think I got about everything he said and wrote written down. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle another class, though."

"You're all being too critical." Plum said. "He's a teacher of Atlas. Prof. Vidal has great knowledge and skill, I'm sure of it." The three gave her pointed looks of doubt, causing the leader to sheepishly mumble "Ok, maybe he's a little too weird. But that's only from _one_ class! After the next few, we might view him as better!"

"Or worse." The pink haired one reminded, before perking up. "On the bright side, my special scanners did locate a few hotties!" Collective groans from everyone caused her to fume. "Oh, c'mon! We're already seventeen, and _still_ single. If you ask me-"

"Which no one is." Nadine interrupted.

"-we're gonna be studying with over forty others over the next few years, so we might as well make the most of it. Now, I'm not gonna judge, but I think I found the perfect guy for Naddy."

Plum and Sandra broke out into laughter at Nadine's expense, who only glared at the two sisters. Calming down, Plum decided to bite. "So who's the lucky guy, Sherry?"

"You know that silver haired boy from that one team with the silly name? It was team Mozart or something, maybe team Musket?"

"Team Mustard?" Nadine guessed, to which the bubbly one nodded. "Wait, _boy_? Team Mustard has a silver haired girl, Sylvia, if my notes are correct."

"No, not her. The boy."

"Ash? His hair is grey. Dark grey, not silver."

"Well, silver is more pleasing to the ear." Sherry argued, earning a snicker from Sandra.

"Yeah, I remember him." The blonde added. "Plum and me fought against him in that combat test. At least, we all participated together."

"Details, schme-tails. Anyway, I got a good look at his right side, and he's not bad looking! He seems really mature, and smart too! Doesn't look like he talks much, though."

"So that's why he's perfect for her?" Plum asked with a sneer. "Because he's smart and quiet?"

" _Thanks_." Nadine added, rolling her eyes.

"So who's the perfect guy for you?" Sandra pestered, wrapping her arm around Sherry's shoulder. "Or, how many is it this time that are _'the one'_?"

"There's a few." The bubbly girl admitted. "Jet from Team Rouge is pretty cute. That Sterling guy is hot, too. Rory isn't half bad. But there's one man that takes the cake. I'll give you a hint." She smiled, playfully skipping. "Handsome and strong, hair white as can be. The name of the one starts with a V."

The others paused in horror after Sherry finished her childish poem. The silence was enough to halt Sherry from her skipping, staring at them with confusion. It was Nadine that finally gave voice to their thoughts. "You can't mean Viridian of Team Canvas."

"That's the one!"

"No no no no." Sandra retorted. "Sherry, _sweetie_. That guy's bad news. He looks like a murderer!"

"I have to agree with Sandra on this one." Even Plum was against Sherry's choice of men, but the pink haired girl was having none of it.

"Oh, c'mon! Have you seen his body? He's ripped! And his face..." She trailed off in a dreamy sigh.

"His face looks like he's angry 100% of the time!" Sandra argued.

"There's a soft side to everyone!"

"Maybe under ten layers of malice..." Nadine mumbled.

"Sherry, he's just got this dangerous vibe to him." Plum continued. "And not the hot kind of dangerous. Like _hostile_ dangerous."

Sherry brushed it off, turning on her heel and marching down the hall. "Next you're gonna tell me he's a member of an evil syndicate."

Plum sighed, turning her head between her teammates. "Ok, _maybe_ like Prof. Vidal, a first impression is usually wrong. Maybe. But, next class is Combat Training, so maybe-"

"I can ask him out during a duel, and show off my moves at the same time!" Sherry exclaimed, only to be rejected by the dark haired girl shaking her head.

"No. Sandra should challenge him, if any of us."

"Whaaat?" Sandra raised up her hands in protest. "Don't drag me into this."

"No, it's best this way. You're the only one who stands a chance, and this way we can find out if his bark is as bad as his bite. Besides, he seems like the perfect opponent for you. Isn't his sword bigger than yours?"

"Let's not go there." The older sister gave her a pointed look, causing Sandra to groan before agreeing. " _Fine_ , I'll do it. Let's see if he's capable of swinging that massive thing around."

 **(-)**

Coal had the strangest feeling, a deep suspicion that they were being watched. Ever since they arrived at their next class in their combat clothing, there's been the nagging notion. He tried to shake it off, thinking it was his imagination, but still it lingered in the back of his mind. "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" He decided to ask aloud.

The complete silence from the others told him it was probably just him. Coal then gave in, instead choosing to cast off his paranoia by looking around. They were back in the Coliseum, something that didn't really surprise anyone. It made sense that Combat Training class would take place here. The students were all spread among the various seats before the inactive battlegrounds. The teacher had yet to make an appearance, allowing the students to revel in conversation.

"Ahaaa." Sera muttered with a smile. "Don't look now, but it would seem we have an admirer."

"What? Who?" Coal blurted, immediately ignoring the psychic's request as he turned his head, looking in all directions. "Wait, you mean I'm not paranoid?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Viridian answered, crossing his arms with impatience.

"It would seem to be a young Sherry Permen." Sera answered, ignoring the two. "If my memory is correct, she was of Team Passion?"

"Any guesses as to why she's staring at us?" The black haired one inquired.

"Just a moment." Sera's brow furrowed, concentrating. After a moment, her face lightened, as if holding back laughter. "Oh my... My mistake, everyone. It's not our team that has an admirer, it's _Mr. Dren_ that has the admirer." Coal began snickering while the brute glared back.

"And?" He replied dryly. The others would have continued with their jests, had the teacher not arrived at last. It was difficult to ignore the loud footsteps of the burly giant. Decked head to toe in metal gear akin to that of Atlesian military infantry, save for the head, revealing light brown hair pulled and tied back. The darker parts of his armor was dyed a deep purple instead of jet black, and his back was bulkier than normal.

The man's beady, violet eyes scanned the students as he stood before them, arms crossed behind his back. His face bore marks of age as well as combat, a long scar running down his left cheek. His chin and jawline were covered with stubble beard, spread above his mouth as well. Coal thought the teacher was almost as menacing and angry as Viridian, if such a thing were possible.

"Children." He announced in a raspy, deep voice. "You have been chosen by Ironwood himself for your prowess. But know that in my eyes, you're all inexperienced. And here is where you will prove otherwise over the coming years. Atlas has incredibly high standards, so I will not tolerate even the slightest show of weakness. I am Professor Tyrian Teikoss, and welcome to Combat Training."

Coal noticed in the corner of his eye Dusk fidget in his seat. Glancing over, he noticed the military boy staring with wide eyes, shaking. "Dusk? Are you ok?"

Dusk whispered back through the side of his mouth with excitement "That's Tyrian Teikoss. _The_ Tyrian Teikoss."

"And who's that?"

"You there!" Prof. Teikoss shouted. Coal froze on the spot when he realized the behemoth of a man's finger pointing at him. "You have something you wish to say?"

"Uhh-I-Umm-"

"That's what I thought. All right, let's begin with something light. Tournament style duels." The titan declared, pulling out a Scroll. With a press of a button, the students watched the arena fail to activate. All eyes turned again to see Prof. Teikoss grumbling to himself as he pressed an assortment of buttons. "Stupid technology, why did they have to-" The sound of the device powering down was followed by a brief cry of rage.

The instructor let out a long sigh, before holding the dead Scroll up with a look of annoyed humility. "Any one of you know how these things work?" He asked, anger hiding his embarrassment. Coal had to give Dusk a nudge to pull him out of his trance, who approached like a lost lamb. The titan watched him and shook the Scroll, eager to get it working properly.

 **(-)**

Sandra watched as the dark skinned boy assisted the instructor, impatiently tapping her feet. It was a bit of a habit she developed, or rather, a habit suggested by her sister. According to Plum, it was a healthy outlet for all of Sandra's boundless energy. However, with how much her excessive fidgeting was corroding the floor, she might just be digging a hole in the ground.

At last, the stage lit up and activated, rising enough to allow the viewers better vision of it. "Finally..." Prof. Teikoss grumbled. "Now to determine the combatants-"

"I issue a challenge!" Sandra shouted, standing up. The titan studied her before nodding in approval. "I issue a challenge, to Viridian Dren of Team Canvas!"

All eyes turned to the white haired thug, who matched the blonde's glare. Without a word, he stood up and marched to the arena, everyone scattering from his path. Sandra did the same, keeping her eyes on her target. Excluding Plum's request, she had her own reason for opposing him. There was something about him she didn't like, and here and now she would find out. There was no better place for this than the battlefield.

"Very well," Prof. Teikoss announced, the two combatants prepared at the center of the stage. "The basic rules will be in play: Aura red area reached or being knocked out of bounds will result in loss." The portraits of both fighters lit up the screens above, alongside a bar that measured their Aura. "Prepare yourselves."

Viridian stood calmly, arms crossed as his sword rested on his back. "Are you ready?" He asked his opponent.

"Heh, am I." Sandra replied with a smirk. "I was _born_ re-" Viridian's fist collided with her gut before she could finish, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She took a step back in recoil, gritted teeth hissing. "What the hell?!"

"You _said_ you were ready." He replied in a dry tone.

"Excellent initiative, Mr. Dren." The instructor called out from the edges of the platform as he watched. "However, the battle was not yet declared, so I must adhere caution in the future. I sanction this duel, Sandra Aejong opposing Viridian Dren." Prof. Teikoss shifted his gaze between both fighters, before shouting "Begin."

Sandra unleashed the massive greatsword that unfolded in her grip. The blade hummed as the serrated edge circled the blade. Sandra crept low to the ground as she held her heavy chain-sword in both hands. _This guy is going down!_


	8. Chapter 8: Malevolence

**Chapter 8: Malevolence**

Sorrell let out a yawn, setting aside the last of his paperwork. Leading a business while maintaining a law abiding front was tedious, but it felt rejuvenating when the precautions were met. The additional lackeys were sent forth into the academy, the White Fang was becoming restless, and to top it all off, the SDC head and owner was leaving Atlas within a week. Meaning that Mr. Schnee will be leaving his mansion with increased security and no one to lead them. It was a golden egg just waiting, teasing thieves and lowlifes alike.

Everything was falling into place nicely. The aristocrat stretched his aching shoulders and back, relaxation setting in. A ringing tone pulled him back, and he glanced at the screen. The connection was secure, putting him at ease. But the caller's name and image made him grin further. Without a second thought, he answered the call.

"Lady Elmont!" He announced in a jubilant voice. "To what do I owe the honor?"

 **"You can cut the pretty words, Alaric. How is she?"**

"She's doing well, couldn't be happier!" Sorrell answered, amused. "How caring for you to show concern over your own flesh and blood."

 **"I have no choice. You made certain of that, you scum. There are no rumors of-"**

"Your concern is touching, truly, but didn't I promise you? No gossip, not even a whisper of your connection is in the air. I've personally made certain of it. Was there anything el-"

"Sir." A lady in black interrupted. Annoyed, Sorrell turned to see Midna, his faithful assistant, entering his chamber. "Mr. Torchwick is requesting a video call."

"Ugh... I'm afraid I must call you back, Lady Elmont. I have other business to attend to. Take care."

 **"Don't you** _ **dare**_ **-"**

The call ended with a satisfying click, silencing the woman on the other end. No doubt, she was fuming now, but that wasn't important at the moment. With disdain, he straightened in his seat before nodding to the woman. Midna complied, a holographic screen appearing, a loading icon on the blank surface. A scene appeared, the inside of gunship. A young man with red hair and a bowler hat, sitting while resting his legs on a railing took up most of the view. His assistant visible in the back, piloting their ship. Neo gave a brief curtsy before returning to the controls while Roman extended his arms.

 **"Good to see you, as always, boss!"** He declared in his audacious manner.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Torchwick." Sorrell replied dryly.

 **"Oh, c'mon! Haven't I been working with you long enough to lose the cold formality?"**

"You haven't been working under me _successfully_ enough to earn my charity." Roman gritted his teeth, yet remained silent. "How were the Vacuo prisons?"

 **"Filthy, crowded, poor lighting... and terrible security. I was in there hardly a day."**

"And your assignment?" Sorrell pressed. "Did you get it?" The young crime lord presented a Scroll with pride, and a smile spread on Sorrell's face. "Excellent work, Roman. And you too, Neo." The young girl bowed her head with a smile, accepting his kind words.

 **"So, what's next for me, boss?"** Roman asked as he lit a cigar, tossing the lighter behind him. Neo caught it with adept skill. **"I'd like to stay away from Vacuo, and maybe even Vale for a bit. At least until the heat dies down."**

"Indeed. I think I'll have you work locally for a while. You've heard of the many wonders of Atlas, have you not? The prestigious academy, the great Walls of Atlas, the Schnee Mansion. All targets of the White Fang."

Roman gave a low scoff in response. **"Animals..."**

"There's no need to be so critical of them." Sorrell chided with a smirk. "Perhaps it's better to get to know our Faunus friends before you judge them."

 **"Great."** He chimed with sarcastic delight.

"It _is_ great." The aristocrat's tone darkened. "Since two years ago, the White Fang have been getting more and more notorious and bold. It isn't unlikely to think that they're getting support somewhere, but none of my sources can find out who. I doubt it's Menagerie, hence it must be someone new or unknown. And that worries me."

Roman swiveled his seat side to side as he said **"You seem to be quite the worry wart lately there, boss. Is there anything that doesn't worry you?"**

"The abundance of disposable henchmen." Sorrell sneered as Roman stirred from his seat in frustration. "Sometime next week, you will strike a deal with them, gain their trust, and infiltrate their ranks. Stay with them as long as you need in order to find out who is supplying them."

 **"Just one problem, boss. You don't see any tusks, tails or special ears, do you? Why would they trust a human like me?"**

Sorrell smirked and explained "Common enemies. You'll offer them something they wouldn't be able to acquire alone. I'll delve more on what that 'something' is once it falls into my hands. For now, continue your way to Atlas. I expect your arrival in four more days. Do take care."

 **(-)**

Sandra snarled at her foe, charging for another attack. She swung her greatsword from the side, the blade clashing against Viridian's as he blocked it. The power behind it still sent him skidding, but he closed the distance with a dash forward followed by an upwards strike. She blocked it in turn, slashing her blade outward, landing a hit. But it wasn't deep enough, Viridian avoiding the brunt of the damage.

 _This guy is ridiculous!_ Sandra thought as she pressed her attacks. She couldn't land a lot of hits, leaving him in the lead in terms of Aura level. Even though she could match his strength, there was something about his calm frown that annoyed her. She revved her serrated blade, striking again, but still she hit thin air. Her blade dug into the ground to her side, chopping up bits of metal as the brute spun low, kicking her legs. She crashed to the ground, getting up with frantic speed.

Sandra lunged at him with a fierce shout. He responded by kicking her gut before her sword could land. She collapsed and rolled onto her back, grimacing from the pain. She opened her eyes in time to see his blade swinging down at her face. Shrieking, she held up her sword from both ends to block it. Inches from her face, Sandra struggled to push back her opponent's sword.

An idea struck her, one she had gotten while watching another battle. She rolled back and kicked blindly, her feet striking his face. While Viridian recoiled, Sandra rose through the support of her sword. She still had a trick up her sleeve, leering as she pulled most of the handle out of her blade. A gun emerged from the mighty greatsword, and she began firing at her stunned foe.

The bullet spray hit its mark, the damage to the gladiator was small, but it had won Sandra's lead in the battle. But it was still far from over. Viridian began breathing heavily, though not from fatigue, from what the blonde could tell. She waited and watched, perplexed as the gladiator lurched towards her, eyes blazing. With a howl of fury, he launched his sword at her, spinning through the air like a boomerang.

Sandra had time to react, plenty. If she weren't caught off guard by his actions. She dodged the massive weapon that was flung at her, but failed to notice her opponent already upon her. With haste, Viridian swung his right fist in an uppercut, connecting with her jaw. Before she could recover, his elbow jabbed into her gut, connected with a left hook across the face.

His ruthless onslaught continued to batter her, until finally he finished with a powerful kick. She rolled across the ground, exhausted. Sandra tried to rise, her trembling arms almost failing. _Get up_ , she willed her resisting limbs. _I just need to get up, and I'll really show him Hell_. But her attempts were halted when the instructor's booming voice distracted her.

"Match set." Prof. Teikoss announced. "Ms. Aejeong, your Aura is in the red, signifying your loss. The victory goes to Mr. Dren."

Denial and frustration coursed through her, eyes locked on Viridian. Done with his burst of rage, he walked towards his discarded weapon, picking it up and departing. But not before he cast a glare at her. It was then she realized what it was she hated about him. His gaze was riddled with contempt. As if his eyes were saying 'You're too weak'. Anger welled up from within, Sandra's vision blurring all else but Viridian. She had found new energy, using it to rise up and charge, screeching with rage.

A whistle erupted from the bleachers, breaking her rage induced trance. Sandra paused, glancing to her sister, whose fingers left her lips. Plum's expression was disappointment, mixed with concern. The blonde understood what message her sister's silent gaze carried. She corrected her posture, breathing in. She was calm, ready to put meaning into her next words.

"I accept my loss."

 **(-)**

Seraphina grew a curious smirk at the young brawler's resolve. No doubt, the sisters had a very strong bond, the blonde's vulnerable mind already closing off to the psychic's invasive powers. The instructor, who looked about ready to intervene, was just as stunned. His shoulders relaxed as he fiddled cautiously with his device. The stage powered down, a curse escaping his mouth.

"An excellent battle. Good work, both of you. Ms. Aejeong, anger is a great yet unstable source of temporary power. I advise learning to control your emotions, though I applaud your sibling's support. That aside, your strength is impressive, as well as your ability to pressure your foe. You'll make a fine Huntress someday."

The professor turned his attention to the victor, who had almost returned to his seat. "Mr. Dren." He called out, annoyed with his student's lack of response. "Casting away your weapon would have resulted in your death in a real battle, as you would have been left disarmed. Easy prey for Grimm."

"I won." Viridian replied with venom in his tone. "That's all that matters." The instructor grumbled, his mind opening slightly, yet it closed off tighter than before. During that opportunity, Sera was able to detect obvious irritation, more prominent than anything else. But a trace of empathy was also present. _How curious..._

"Damn it, Grouch." She heard her team leader ramble with a look of worry. "Do you seriously not understand the concept of discretion?" Coal's mind was unsurprisingly open, yet filled with random, fast thoughts. The psychic was unsure she could rummage through all that disorder, however casual and plain his thoughts were.

"Stop calling me that." The gladiator spat in defiance, collapsing onto the seats with disinterest. With an innocent tilt of her head, she tried, as she had countless times before, to pierce the mental blockade within his mind. As though sensing her presence in his head, Viridian glared back. And, like all her attempts before, her powers were denied, his thoughts remained an impenetrable vault.

With a sigh, Sera set aside her desires, instead focusing on her task. _**Sandra Aejeong, a reckless fighter with a short fuse. Nothing special aside from basic envy and typical pent up anger. She should really find a more... practical hobby than picking fights. Anything to add, dearest Viridian?**_ She added the last bit with an impudent smile, knowing full well what his reaction would be. Sure enough, he glared at her once again, something that seemed to be a daily occurrence with him. It still pleased her to no end.

 _ **Resourceful, focused, nearly unstoppable.**_ Viridian responded after his trademark scowl, then emphasized a second time _**Nearly. Reasoning an unlikely alternative. Hostage threatening, plausible.**_

 _ **And how about seduction?**_ Sera inquired with a sneer. _**Do you think you could sweep her off her feet, Oh Gallant Knight?**_

Expression screaming murder, Viridian replied _**Seduction not a likely method. Witch.**_ Sera snickered to herself with glee. If there was anything that man knew how to do, it was frown. She wondered if his face had just frozen that way, full of malevolence. In all the three years she'd known him, almost never had he changed expressions. And in those three years, only once had she been able to explore his mind.

 _ **So this is what we do?**_ Interrupted a bored Coal, which was followed by a sigh. He was watching the next duel. This one was between some students he couldn't quite recognize. Yet Seraphina, gifted with her impeccable attention, was almost forced with memorizing names and faces. After all, she would be the one that would end up submitting reports about all the students. And her allies were no exception.

 **(-)**

 **(The previous evening)**

"You summoned me, Lord Sorrell?" Seraphina asked after kneeling before him. It had been three years since she had grown accustomed to the eccentricities of this peculiar man. This peculiar, intriguing individual. And since those three years, she had been working faithfully and without question. Seraphina had little reason to disobey anyhow; all his requests were those that she enjoyed, and no doubt would have done so without his permission.

"Your team leader, Coal Basklef." Sorrell began, his voice as illustrious as ever. "He has agreed to work with us."

"Splendid news, indeed." The psychic answered. She had wondered if her master had been where she acquired her vocabulary and speech patterns. "What of Sylvia?"

The aristocrat waved the topic off. "She's still valuable, even without her receiving instructions. Not to mention, she never did comply very well to begin with. No, the reason I called for you, I have need of your Semblance once again. You're still working on invading Viridian's thoughts?"

"I am." Sera sighed with a longing smile. "He has proven to be an incredibly stable individual. There isn't a single opening for me to worm my way in. It will surely be my greatest accomplishment one day." There was only one other mind who was just as unyielding. That of her master, Sorrell Alaric.

"I am pleased with your perseverance. But I have a new duty for you. Alongside of the secrets and thoughts of the other students, I want you to explore the mind of your leader with diligence. That boy is hiding something, and I need to know what it is."

 _Oh? How intriguing_ , she thought to herself with a smirk. "I will search as best I can should a vulnerability reveal itself, my lord."

"Do not wait too long." He pressed, a frowning expression. "Should it appear difficult, do not hesitate to _create_ a vulnerability. I give you my permission."

With a gasp, the psychic broke her composure, as giddy as a schoolgirl. "Truly? You haven't let me do that in ages, not since my escape! Oh, thank you, my lord! Thank you!" The girl could hardly contain her excitement, and with good reason. It was one of her favorite hobbies, one she had been forced to neglect. She felt no qualms about performing such an act on a recent ally, maybe even a trusted one. She had always wondered what this Coal would be like as a broken man.


	9. Chapter 9: In Discordance

**Chapter 9: In Discordance**

"Tyrian Teikoss was a legendary soldier years ago." Dusk explained, the walking encyclopedia Coal knew he was. His eyes were shining as he droned on about the Combat Training instructor while they walked through the halls once more. "He attended Atlas Academy several years ago, graduating with some of the greatest achievements of his generation. There's rumors that Winter Schnee, one of the most recent and incredible members of the Atlesian Special Operatives Unit, received personal training from him."

Coal tried putting up an interested front, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was probably failing. To his luck, Dusk didn't seem to be paying attention. "That's where you're hoping to get into, right?" He asked, still trying to feign intrigue. Dusk gave a nervous laugh, but the smile never left his face.

"I hope. They only accept the best of the best of the best. Usually, each year they accept one graduate, and some years they don't recruit anyone. But the year Professor Teikoss graduated was the first time ever they recruited two students at once. Professor Teikoss performed incredible acts of valor while working with the Unit. He's kind of my hero, someone I want to strive to be his equal."

"So what you're saying is..." Sylvia suggested. "He's good in a fight?" Dusk cast a look of disapproval at her. Class had finally ended after another agonizing hour. Coal hadn't expected to be worked to the bone like that, all that jogging, the obstacle courses, more and more fighting; he was ready to die more than once. The exhaustion was overwhelming, enough to make him forget about Dusk giving Sylvia another monotonous lecture.

"So does this mean Professor Teikoss is no longer a part of the Atlesian Special Operatives Unit?" Ash pointed out, pulling Dusk back to reality. Coal pulled out his Scroll, wondering how much longer until he could meet with his soul mate, his bed, once more. 10:24 AM, his device shone back, a groaning sound resonating within him.

"I-I don't know, actually." Dusk replied, a little sullen. "I heard he was relieved of duty, though rumors spread of some scandal, but I never believed it. He's such a benevolent person. I guess he resigned himself to working here."

"Yeah, a shame." Coal added quickly. "Hey, Dusk, what class do we have next?" _Please don't be something physically demanding please don't be something physically demanding._ The black haired one repeated this hopeful prayer in his head until he received an answer.

"Free study."

In that moment, he felt the gods smile upon him and bless the grateful Coal with their compassion. He was just about to exclaim his relief, until a thought popped into his head. Free study meant students could go to either the library, firing range, or gym in order to train on their own. In other words, free time. In other words, while everyone was relaxing, Team Canvas was most likely going to be preoccupied with another matter. A quick look at Sera, who returned with a grave nod rebuked the joy from moments earlier.

"I'm off to the gym." Viridian stated as he split off, walking at a faster pace that didn't seem unusual. In fact, it seemed more fitting when one considers his height. The brute turned a corner and was gone before anyone could interject. Though it seemed no one was willing to do so, the atmosphere filling with ease in his departure.

"What's up with him?" Dusk murmured. Coal would have responded if the answer wasn't unknown to him as well. Even though he had just met his team the other day, Coal felt that Viridian was like a stranger to him while the others had a sense of familiarity to them. _Or maybe he just preferred it that way?_ Coal could understand a man's desire for solitude.

With a laugh, Sera said "Don't mind him, that's how he is. You get used to it." She proceeded to continue a conversation with the others, all the while sending a message to Coal. _**We have business with the General. We'll split off from the rest and head towards his office. And since you're so good with excuses, I'll leave the explanation to you.**_ He turned to see her with a wicked smile. Coal groaned again.

"Something wrong?" Monica asked, mahogany eyes watching him with concern. "You're doing an awful lot of complaining. Somethin up?" He would have protested, but all the others were staring at him as well.

"N-no, it's nothing I-" Coal panicked inside, failing to notice the twisted grin of Seraphina growing more and more. "It's-I-Uhh... I'm... Just... Not feeling the greatest at the moment." An idea popped into his head, and he decided to roll with it. "I think I'll just head to the doctor's office for this period. Sera, mind showing me the way?"

"It would be my pleasure." She replied with a smirk. The girl latched onto his arm, wrapping her arms around his as she pulled him closer. He could've sworn he could feel her breasts pressing against his forearm, flushing at the thought. The two hurried off, though it was more of her leading him while he awkwardly fumbled behind. Even when they were out of ear shot, she still gripped his arm.

"Sera-W-wait, what about-please let go..." Coal blurted. His mind was in chaos, trying to avoid lecherous thoughts. The psychic seemed overjoyed, releasing his arm. He pulled back with haste the moment it was free, still flustered.

"Nicely done." Sera remarked happily. She clasped her hands together behind her back, leading the way. "It's a decent excuse. Although once we're finished here, we're going to have to race to the doctor's office." She turned, a smug look spread on her face before saying "Viridian would have just left without a word. _And_ without resistance." She cackled as Coal turned away.

"What about Azure?" He tried to change the subject. "Isn't she going to be a nervous wreck all alone with them?"

"What a nice friend you are. You make them sound like a pack of Beowolves."

"In her eyes, they might as well be."

"We all have to grow up at some point, Mr. team leader." She proudly continued forth, heels clicking off the polished steel floor as she moved. _**As for our business, we need to access the General's computer. He has important information there, and more and more is added each day. We could just plant a device to send duplicates every time he logs off, but it's too suspicious. It would take too long after each shut down, and if he finds it-**_

 _ **Then the jig is up.**_ Coal's gut wrenched inside his stomach. _ **So to be less suspicious and more efficient, we're going in manually to hack his computer? Every single day? In that case, why am I being brought with you? Aren't you the technological expert?**_ They passed by another group of lively students, who ignored them as they left. Coal prayed no one would spread rumors about the two of them.

Sera played with a lock of her hair as she led him further into the academy. _ **Do you realize how bothersome it is to be the only intelligent one in the group? It's like they handed me a bunch of primates and demanded I make do. So that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to be teaching you the basics and advanced ways of hacking. After all, should I die, who else would carry the torch?**_ She finished with a smirk.

 **(-)**

The doors to the Headmaster's office slid open, revealing a small waiting room. It was silent, almost empty, with few chairs littering the right side of the room. To their left, a woman Coal recognized from their first arrival was busy with her work. Coal wasn't sure this was a good idea _. If we were going to be sneaking in, why through the front door?_ As if to further spite him, Seraphina marched up to the secretary.

"Good morning, Ms. Lavender." She said with extra richness in her voice. "How do you do?"

"Ms. Aveerus." The bored sounding woman replied. "You have business with the General?"

"Yes, we do. That's incredible, are you psychic?" Miss Lavender refused to acknowledge her statement, though her brow furrowed with irritation.

"I'm afraid the General is out at the moment. You will have to wait until he returns."

"I see..." The psychic mumbled, shifting her body so her back was towards the secretary. "Well then, would it be all right if we were to wait inside his office for his return?"

"I can see countless reasons why not." She snapped.

"Perfect! Then it's decided." She started towards the other door, swaying side to side with playful glee. "Thank you so much for your help, Ms. Lavender."

"Ms. Aveerus." She replied in a dull tone. It was almost like she had already forgotten about their existence. Coal wondered if the life of a secretary was that demanding. Then he thought maybe Sera had hypnotized her or something with her mind powers. With little choice, he followed the maiden inside the larger chamber that was Ironwood's office.

"For the record, no, it's not mind magic or anything. Not powerful, at least. I can persuade people a little with my gift, just minor and unimportant things. Although I can overload their mind." She added in with an ironical cheeriness.

"Wait, then what's keeping her from telling the Headmaster about us barging in here?"

"She's one of us." Sera answered with no hesitation. She was, however, disappointed with Coal's shock. "Didn't Lord Sorrell tell you? He has eyes everywhere. We're not the only double agents here. Now quickly, get to his computer. By my estimates, we have roughly seventy minutes before the next class begins."

"But what about the Headmaster?"

Sera seemed to scoff at the thought. "With how busy his daily life is, he often has to leave his office for business. Trust me, we're safe here. Ms. Lavender ensures that as well." She then began to smile as she drew closer to him. "You see? We're truly all alone here. Just you... and me..."

"Aaand this very secure computer." Coal interrupted, already seating himself. He didn't know what the heck was up with this lady. Coal wasn't sure he wanted to know either. He might have to ask Viridian about her. Speaking of... "How long have you and the others worked together?"

"Hmm? That's an odd question." She paced around the room. Despite the lackluster uniform, she wore it well and proudly. Or perhaps that was what she was trying and succeeding to do. "Azure and myself have been acquainted for roughly two years, though we never really acted together until a year ago. I rarely saw her, actually. Never mind, we have another matter at hand. How is the computer?"

Excessive clicking proved fruitless, forcing him to throw his hands up in confusion. Sera sighed, returning to his side as she began typing away. Even though it was password protected, she bypassed it with ease, commenting on the Headmaster's lack of imagination for secure passwords. The desktop appeared, and proceeded to load, giving Seraphina an opportunity to ramble on some more.

"Now, Viridian and I," She chuckled, a distant longing in her eyes. She sat down on the massive desk with her legs crossed, one leg bobbing up and down. "We go way back. Almost as far back as I can remember. Three years, to be precise. He had arrived shortly after I did, and I've been enchanted ever since."

"You mean..." Coal tried to picture the image Sera had created. The two interlocked in each other's embrace, though Viridian's face was blurred. He couldn't imagine him smiling, as their interactions were always in discordance. "You have a thing for him? Like, romance thing thing?"

"You could say that."

 **(-)**

A sneeze broke the silence of the empty room Viridian was in. He had been working out at a regular pace, but a sudden chill down his spine interrupted him. He grunted, shaking the feeling off. Viridian sat up, his sword leaning against the wall, waiting for his grasp. Had he left it to the support of anything other than the wall, the weight of it might have toppled the equipment here.

Viridian rose, grabbing his things, mounting his blade on his back again. His sword, Successor, was precious to him. One of the few things he did find value in. It had been beaten, bent and broken over years of use and reforged time and again. Yet with its continuous reconstruction, it still held the same chilling memories within. The faint imprint of the blood it had buried into.

With his training here done, and still some time remaining, Viridian decided to pay a trip to the firing range. He hadn't yet had much need to fire off the ranged capabilities of his weapon. He must be rusty by now. The gladiator stalked through the passages, never paying any heed to the weaklings that parted from his path. He had little care for fodder, although he couldn't help but admit he was a little lost. Ok, maybe very lost. It was a miracle he had found the gym here to begin with.

After a peaceful interrogation of a cornered student, he finally located the firing range. It was impressive, to say the least. Large, like every other chamber of this academy, and well supplied. There were simple guns and other rifles on the far back wall, and opposite that lay booths for students to concentrate on the targets beyond. The targets themselves were variations of Grimm in large silhouettes, a few classic ring targets alongside them.

It was a simple layout, however, and not what Viridian was looking for. Pressing on, he discovered more to the chamber. Four large and circular domes, each with a centered podium with obstacles and more targets that would extend and jut out like mechanized clockwork. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud thunk, followed by more and more. Frowning, Viridian followed the sounds, hopeful it was only his imagination. He had hoped nobody else would be here, but was relieved to see the slender form of Azure occupying the furthest dome.

The girl was acting without her helmet, her precious veil, which was a first for Viridian to see. Not that it mattered to him what other people do with their appearance. The gladiator watched as the girl remained silent and lifeless as a statue, daggers between her fingers. The chamber whirred louder and louder, and the first target rose up from it's cover. No sooner had it appeared that a dagger flew into its forehead. The blade faded like ashes after it pierced the mark.

Like a dancer, Azure spun on the spot, flinging her daggers with deadly precision. Viridian had found it interesting, the girl's Semblance. Her Semblance allowed her to manifest her Aura in the form of a blade, a simple dagger, out of thin air. She could control how long her weapons lasted before fading back into nothing. It wasn't quite admiration, but Viridian could think of many situations in which making a weapon out of thin air would be useful.

And it appeared the sword master was no novice when it came to her Semblance. Azure continued to spin on the spot, performing her bladed dance. He could see her expression, focused, eased, almost proud and happy. And then she noticed him, and like that, the performance halted. She shrieked, falling flat on her face, knives cluttering to the ground. Viridian scoffed, despite knowing this would happen. She was skilled, yes, but her will was brittle and flimsy. She was weak.

"Took you long enough." He barked, arms crossed. "I've been standing here for almost a minute and you've only now noticed me." Azure failed to respond, instead pulling her hood over her face. She almost ripped the fabric with how much she tugged it. "It's just me here." Viridian stated as he left, entering one of the adjacent rooms. He pulled his blade off his back, swinging it twice before the tips of the curved end extended outward. His sword took on the appearance of an oversized crossbow, loading the bolts as the cord stretched back. The gladiator initiated his training, firing the bolts at the targets as they appeared.

Over the sounds of his own weapon, Viridian heard the sword master hesitantly resume. He knew she wouldn't be able to pick up where she left off, now that she knew she wasn't alone. He resented her frailty, hers and the weakness of his teammates. With a sigh, the gladiator wondered just how much longer he had to continue cooperating with them. Seraphina was bad enough, and Azure he could tolerate, but Coal... Another bolt shattered the target, planting itself in the wall behind it. A migraine setting in, he had wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	10. Chapter 10: Everlasting

**Chapter 10: Everlasting**

"Ah ha! Finally found you." Dusk exclaimed, having lifted the pillow resting on Sylvia's bed to reveal his missing cap. His violet beret didn't appear to have any extra creases despite its hiding place for the past twenty four hours. Giving it a reassuring pat, he scowled at the culprit. "I don't want to find this anywhere but the location I leave it in. Is that clear?"

Sylvia continued fiddling with large wires, on her hands and knees as she stuck her head inside of the wide nightstand. Dusk thought she almost didn't hear him until she muttered "Yeah, yeah, do me a favor and hand me that knife." The Faunus nodded, searching for the requested item.

"What do you need a knife for?" Ash asked from his bed. He had been watching the two girls toy with the table and devices, though Dusk wasn't sure if he was overseeing their work or just waiting to watch an inevitable disaster. He sat cross legged, face unreadable as ever. "Don't you already have a sharp tool?"

The sound of her head banging off the inside of the nightstand was followed by her exclaiming "That's right! Hand me my battle axe!"

"No no-no-no-no!" Dusk interrupted, pulling the massive weapon out of Monica's grip. "What are you doing that requires a knife?"

"I'm trying to get this bad boy set up." Was her response, patting the holoscreen base and game console. "But there's too many damn cords, so I'm gonna cut a hole in the-"

" _Please_ just leave it to me." Dusk brought his palm over his face, something he was sure would start to leave a mark. He turned to his team leader with disappointment. "And you allowed this."

"It's gonna be fun when it's ready!"

"That's not important right now."

"Are you implying fun isn't important?" Monica replied.

"Are you implying we'll have time between classes and studying to play it?"

"It was the last thing to unpack, anyways."

"Or at least," Sylvia added, still sprawled on the floor. "It would be the last thing to unpack if you let us help with your stuff."

"Really? Ash is done already?" He cast a glance at the other male teammate, his portion of the room almost barren outside of his pack, bed and dresser. Even the dresser he presumed held no more than three changes of clothing. Ash shrugged as a response.

"I was trained to pack lightly. _Very_ lightly."

Shaking his head, and forcing Sylvia away from the nightstand with a stern expression, Dusk examined the inside of the TV stand. "All right, it looks like this shouldn't be too difficult to wire up. You don't need a hole to begin with." After cycling the bundle of cords around the bottom of the table, it was pretty much done. They just needed to place the console and the screen itself.

The two girls were overjoyed when the screen came to life, and the words **'Remnant Racer III'** appeared with a brief but epic musical number. Rushing past him, they pulled out their Scrolls, ready to begin until Dusk cleared his throat. "I hope you don't plan on playing anytime soon. We still have to get breakfast."

"Oh yeah." Monica added with realization. "While we're at it, could you set up the microwave?"

"Why do we have a _microwave_?"

Almost as if not understanding the question, Monica tilted her head while saying "To cook stuff?"

Dusk groaned as he crossed his arms. He didn't know if he wanted an answer to this, but he still needed to ask. "Is there anything else I'm going to want to know about?"

 **(-)**

Prof. Teikoss' stomach rumbled, the only other sound alongside his heavy footsteps in the empty hallway. He hardly took notice, brow furrowed as he studied his Scroll. Despite his technological deficiencies, after several minutes of trying, he had found the data he was looking for. Viridian Dren; a promising individual with exceptional strength, despite an unfriendly demeanor. The titan couldn't hold back a quiet growl as he read on the other information. He took a long sip from the mug of coffee, his skeptical thoughts on the student filling his mind.

"Whatcha lookin at?" An eager voice erupted from beside him. He didn't need to look over to tell who it was, and his own groan notified the speaker that he knew. Prof. Vidal peeked over his shoulder anyway, invasive as usual. "Hey, I think I know that kid."

"What do you want, Zafiro?" Tyrian grumbled. He had hoped the artist would detect the lack of amusement in his tone, though he knew it was useless.

"Oh, c'mon..." He emphasized the 'c'mon' for a second too long. "I've known you for a whole nine years. You and me, we're jolly buds, aren't we?" He began chuckling, dragging that out longer than normal as well. It didn't take long for Tyrian to guess what he was failing to hide, a smile forcing it's way on his face.

"It's Lily again, isn't it."

"So what do you think she'll like this time? I've tried the usual; flowers, chocolates, promises I don't intend to keep..." The gleeful teacher began counting his methods off his fingers. "Maybe you'll have a good suggestion for me."

"In all the time she's worked here with you hounding her for a date, I think the one thing she wants from you is space."

"But then how will she thank me from twenty yards away? There's gotta be something I can... Are those skid marks?"

Tyrian pulled away from his Scroll, following Zafiro's line of sight. On the floor, just beyond the exit of the kitchen, were indents as though something was dragged. Something heavy. The marks seem to hiccup down the hall, shifting between normal and scratched steel tiles. They repeated up until a certain point a fair distance away, where there was no sight of them continuing.

The two teachers heard murmuring behind the door to their side. No doubt, there was some investigation of sorts under way. Returning to his serious, professional front, Prof. Teikoss stepped over the grooves in the flooring, saying "You said you recognized this one?" He showed the artist his Scroll.

Though dubious, Prof. Vidal followed suit, studying the image and notations on the device. "Yeah, that one. Vermillion, isn't it?"

"Viridian."

"Are you sure?"

Annoyance surfaced on his face. "It's written _right there_."

"What about him? He seems all right to me. Just a little... pouty."

"Just a gut feeling." Prof. Teikoss supposed. He hid the Scroll, pushing his thoughts on the individual to the back of his mind.

 **(-)**

" _You stole an entire refrigerator?!_ "

Everyone in team Canvas snapped awake at the sound of someone roaring that sentence at the top of their lungs. The shouting came from the room opposite theirs, and Viridian was the first to slump back in his bed, grumbling away. Although the notion of falling back to sleep was tempting, Coal urged his faltering limbs to action. The aching of his body had eased, but the strain on his mind from his agonizing time spent alone with Sera just wouldn't leave.

The woman in mention seemed almost as irritated as Viridian had, yet straightened up in concentration. Poor Azure he didn't bother checking, making his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he splashed water on his face at the sink, the chilled water both soothing and jolting his drowsiness away. Coal gazed into his reflection, stone grey eyes staring back, riddled with a hidden exhaustion. He looked like... Well, like manure, to put it bluntly. A soft moaning and he began getting ready for his second day of torture.

Clothed and more awake, he emerged to find Seraphina fully dressed and prepared, cosmetics and all. She was sitting on the chair next to her bed, eyes closed once again. "What's she doing?" He blurted, before being shushed by her.

"Checking for orders from _him_." Viridian replied as he lurched by Coal, pushing past and entering the bathroom. Seraphina hissed another request for silence. He heard the door creak closed behind him, still left with questions. And then he noticed Azure. Or rather, he noticed Azure's empty bed with the girl nowhere to be found. Her combat gear was gone, though other possessions remained. It still set Coal uneasy.

The clicking of nails tapping a hardened surface caught his attention. While Coal was working up a silent panic, Seraphina was still sitting, still waiting. She tapped her finger against the arm of the chair in a constant beat. It seemed like it was getting more and more aggressive over time. The tapping stopped, and a grin spread on her lips. She ascended, a hand flowing through her hair.

"Azure went to visit her parents."

Coal felt relieved, but afterwards a tinge of annoyance as he rolled his eyes. _What, is Team Leader just a meaningless title here?_ His thoughts interrupted by a door slamming open. Viridian emerged from the bathroom clothed and refreshed. Or as refreshed he can look while frowning. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

 _ **Well? Do we have any orders?**_ He demanded.

 _ **We do**_. Sera nodded. _**He wants you get your act together.**_ Viridian rolled his eyes in response.

 _Was this how every morning was going to start, forever? These two, annoying each other to no end?_

Sera relaxed her posture, eyes narrowing. _**Lord Sorrell wishes to speak with us. This evening**_. Viridian returned her darkened expression, before tension relieving from his body.

"Finally." He began stretching, bones and joints cracking. If Coal didn't know better, he would've mistaken it for excitement. "Any details?"

"None. But," The psychic smiled. "Jacques Schnee is leaving tomorrow, according to the media. It isn't difficult to put two and two together."

"SDC, huh..."

Just like when they first met, Coal felt out of the loop. But, as Sera said, it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out what that has do with them. Just as he was starting to concentrate, Azure arrived, the opening door drawing their attention. Her helmet was shielding her face, but the girl still felt the need to shrink back the tiniest bit. Awkward silence permeated around them.

"G-... Good morning..." Azure mumbled. Her greeting brought a smile to Coal's face, realizing this was the first time anyone here had actually said anything like it in this room. What little fatigue still lingered was flushed out with his surprise.

"Good morning, Azure." He replied warmly, still smiling. "Listen, we've got a mission from _him_."

 **(-)**

"I am pleased to see you acquired my message." Sorrell announced to his small audience. The four had survived another day of school, and wasted no time in coming to Sorrell's beck and call. They emerged through the gaping doors leading to his gaudy chamber, where he sat like a ruler, bored with his surroundings as he cast curious and excited eyes between the four.

"Lord Sorrell." Seraphina said, kneeling before him. Azure followed suit, and despite the helmet still concealing her expression, Coal didn't have to guess that the stern gaze of the woman in black at Sorrell's side was the source of her disciplined and respectful actions.

Coal realized he was next in line, bowing in an awkward manner, offering a hesitant "H-Hiya..." The aristocrat seemed to sneer in return, most amused indeed. And then his eyes fell upon the last of the four; Viridian. The gladiator scowled at him. Coal noticed a peculiar burning in his eyes. Although Viridian's eyes always held a sense of mild irritation and anger, something that had become the norm, those seemed casual in comparison to the fury in his eyes now, as if his gaze alone could bore a hole through the classy gentleman.

"So what do you want?" He barked, earning him a snicker from his target. Midna, the mystery woman Coal was still unacquainted with, stirred from her passive stance. Her hands trembled as the blades along her wrists extended forth. She was gritting her teeth, stepping forth. But the woman only got one footstep before a hand stopped her.

"Midna." Sorrell chided, tone like ice. "I never gave the order, did I? Would you kindly lower your weapons?"

Midna's expression lightened, retracting to passivity along with her standing. "Of course, sir. My apologies."

"I still want an answer." Viridian demanded. He had crossed his arms now, and Coal wished to be anywhere but between these clashing auras. Having satiated his amusement, Sorrell relaxed in his seat, yet still looked composed as an artwork.

"How goes school? I trust you're all learning much, about each other as you are your other friends and comrades." Coal might have imagined him chuckling with simple delight had the speaker been anyone else. The aristocrat's tone grew heavy. "While you have no technical deadline for your reports of the school grounds and attendees, I still request haste with your work. The sooner I know what's going on in that playground of Ironwood's, the better.

"In the meantime, I'm sure you've heard the news. Jacques Schnee, owner and president of the SDC, will be departing from Atlas tomorrow. There is already word of it in the news and media. What he didn't tell others is that it is actually tonight he will be leaving. With the growing boldness of the White Fang, however foolhardy it may be, he can never take enough countermeasures to ensure his own safety.

"Which is precisely why I'll have you four infiltrate the legendary Schnee Mansion." Coal's blood froze as he met Sorrell's gaze with uncertainty. "Oh, I am _quite_ serious. Jacques is an interesting, avaricious fool, and quite useful, too. He's battling his own arrogance and paranoia. He can't seem to decide if his impenetrable fortress is secure enough. I think it would be a good idea to settle these worries of his. While I will be meeting with him for his departure, you will access his computer and bring back to me anything useful."

He interrupted his own rambling with chuckles, saying "Oh, why not? Bring me back everything." Sorrell checked his Scroll, smile spreading. "It's almost time. Come, children. There is work to be done." Coal waited for the others to rise first, still hesitant. Even when the others followed, his own body disobeyed him, frozen and rooted. Until he felt someone bump into him, rather with the force behind it, he was the only one pushed back. Midna glared back as she passed.

Coal gulped. _So this was what I had pledged allegiance to._ His eyes met those of Sorrell, shining and curious, almost coercing. Coal rose without another thought, following quickly. "So to summarize, these are you orders. And I expect them to be followed thoroughly; intrude upon the mansion and do not be seen. Does that answer all your questions, Viridian?"

Viridian said nothing. Coal wasn't certain if he was still glaring at Sorrell, who had halted, pausing their walk. "That reminds me. Viridian, destroy every android you can find inside."

 **(-)**

The limousine came to a gradual stop, Sorrell ignorant of the slight jerking of the vehicle as he closed his eyes and waited. His faint smile never faltered as the door swayed open, left ajar above the roof. He did, however, hold back a sneer as the limousine shifted with the entry of an individual. What did surprise him was more teetering. His expression shifting into a frown, Sorrell opened his eyes and discovered not one, but two visitors to his vehicle.

Jacques Schnee made himself at home immediately, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned his arm on the back of the seat. The stranger was a young boy, hair just as white, with proper, expensive clothing and an eager look. His posture was impressive, though the bobbing of one leg showed giddiness. Jacques' son, Whitley Schnee, stared at Sorrell with fascination.

"Welcome, Mr. Schnee." He blinked with annoyance after a glance at the child. "Forgive me, I was not prepared to meet your son so soon, I would have brought nonalcoholic refreshments."

Jacques waved it off, saying "It's quite all right, Mr. Alaric. May I present to you my prodigious son, Whitley."

The boy wasted no time in extending a hand towards the disinterested adult. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir. You cannot fathom how overjoyed this meeting is for me."

"Likewise." Sorrell answered, tone betraying his words. Jacques half scoffed, half laughed.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Alaric? Surely, you have heirs of your own?"

"I haven't the delight to say I do, no. Tell me, Whitley, has your father informed you of our business trades? Seeing as you are a potential candidate for inheritance, it would be fitting for our introductions to include promise of good business."

"No, but I am excited to hear the good word of future partnership." The boy replied with enthusiastic energy, something that bothered him even further.

"Then consider me your newest friend." Sorrell forced a warm smile, before turning to Mr. Schnee. "We are heading to your private hanger, correct?" After receiving a nod, the aristocrat tapped the glass separating passengers and driver. The door closed and the limousine was mobile once again. "Are you certain you should be leaving your home so vulnerable?"

Jacques fidgeted, his eyes narrowed. "The family household is well protected. I had ordered the latest Atlesian Knights from Ironwood himself to watch over it. Nothing can go wrong."

Sorrell eyed the lone drop of sweat running down Jacques' throat, grin spreading. "Isn't such a declaration just asking for something to go wrong? The White Fang have become rather...vibrant of late. And you know you're a prime target." He chuckled. "But I suppose it would be nothing, I'm sure. After all, if the White Fang were to attack your home and succeed, then it would help add to your innocence as a supporter of Faunus rights. As another victim of mindless terrorism. We all must help to put an end to this everlasting strife"

He relished the glare he was receiving, coupled with the increased perspiration Mr. Schnee was failing to withhold. _T'will be a long, lovely ride._


	11. Chapter 11: Conquered

**Chapter 11: Conquered**

Four pairs of eyes watched as the limousine departed from the gates of the Schnee Mansion. The lights flashed over the plant life that proved a valuable hiding spot, before Viridian turned his head to the distant mansion. _**Let's go**_. He made for the walls of the household with haste, taking care to remain hidden. He turned back, hands folded open and waiting while he crouched. Seraphina ran towards him and he sprung her high into the air. She came back down two seconds later, caught in Viridian's reliable arms.

 _ **Nice catch, V**_. Sera giggled as she enjoyed being held like a princess. Viridian scowled, dropping her in a harsh manner and ignoring the glare she cast at him.

 _ **So what did you see?**_ He asked, leaning back against the high wall.

 _ **Generic surveillance system, nothing extraordinary. There are six Atlesian Knights patrolling the gardened area, shouldn't be anything too difficult for you to handle. The real worry is the camera system, but even that shouldn't be a problem after an EMP blast.**_

"EMP blast?!" Coal blurted. No sooner had he cried out Viridian clamped his mouth shut. _That's right, we'll have to be dragging this imbecile around with us._ He let out a sigh, turning to Seraphina.

 _ **If our info is good, and Sorrell guessed right, then Jacques should have his study protected, even from something like that. I agree with using an EMP.**_

 _ **Well I don't!**_ The three were surprised to see it was Coal's proclaim. He pulled Viridian's hand away from his mouth, stirring anger in the brute. _ **An EMP would render our Scrolls useless! How would we transfer the data with dead devices? Not to mention it's suspicious! What else would raise suspicion that something is wrong better than every machine dropping dead?**_

As much as Viridian disliked his 'leader', his claims did make some sense. Not that he had to like it. He glanced back at the wall, the first obstacle between them and their objective. _**Then we'll delete the footage when we access his computer**_. Viridian then gave a nod to Azure, who nodded back in understanding. The two women dragged their confused leader back as Viridian got into position again. Inhaling, Viridian waited for the assassin to begin.

The sudden sounds of blades striking the wall beside him ensured him they were ready. It was time to do what they trained for. Azure was the first, difficult to notice as her small form rushed towards him. Grunting, he lifted her up and above the wall with mild ease. Like clockwork, he reset and the psychic was next, flying through the air like a butterfly as she too passed over the wall.

And then there was Coal, still astonished. Viridian groaned as he motioned for him to come. Even in the darkness, he could tell his team leader swallowed hard. And then, he too had charged towards him. In half a second, he was over the wall. The gladiator tilted his head side to side, popping sounds erupting beneath his shoulder blades. He turned to the knives dug into the wall, five in total, forming a makeshift staircase.

Viridian emerged on the other side, the soft grass crumpling under his weight. He didn't know if the others had landed without problem, and he didn't care. What he did care about were the two Atlesian Knights aiming their rifles at the four intruders. They began wailing some warning message, but it did little to stop Viridian's hulking form approaching. He cleaved through both of the androids with a single slash, sparks and fluid flying out of the broken halves.

 **(-)**

Coal was left with little choice other than to watch his ally pulverize the robots. Viridian continued on as if nothing had happened, his foot stomping the flickering light of the android's face. _**Come on**_ , he heard resonate in his head. Coal became uncertain if this was the path he wanted to walk, the path of crime. _But, it's not like I have any choice in it now. The deed is done_. Letting out a sigh, he followed to discover more mechanical scraps, nuts and bolts. No doubt a functional robot moments before encountering Azure's blade. Coal wondered if his own weapon would be enough to puncture steel.

 _ **No other life signs in the area**_. It was Sera, arms crossed with a look of intense focus on the frown she wore. _**Notable individuals to be on the lookout for: Mrs. Schnee, Weiss, Whitley. We're safe for the time being, but we really should hurry. We don't know what kind of other security measures are in place.**_ Her telepathic message ended as Viridian drove his sword into the building.

 _ **We do now.**_ In the opening he created, a device next to the door was crackling. It didn't take long for Coal to figure out what it was. A motion detector connected to the door. With Mr. Schnee out on business, this was here to ensure the entire household would be on full alert should someone be brave or stupid enough to challenge the Schnees. Viridian kicked the door, falling flat on the floor as the hinges were disarranged where his sword had destroyed the wall.

 _ **Splendid.**_ Sera brushed past the gladiator, her gentle fingers rolling off his shoulder. She entered, glancing around the inside. _**Few cameras here, we'll smash them so they won't hinder our exit. Which reminds me. Azure, dear, could you get the one outside?**_ The sword master tossed a dagger out of nowhere, destroying the camera. _**Perfect. Quickly now. We don't want to overstay our welcome**_. Coal rolled his eyes at her coy remark, but followed nonetheless. He was startled when Sera tossed her Scroll to him, almost dropping the device after it bounced between his fingers. _ **Here, hold this. Let us know when we reach a documented area.**_

Coal studied the screen, a poor quality map glowing. There were few passages shown, and the other markings were obscure, with a single word written at the side. _What the hell kind of map is this? It's like a four year old drew this. And what's this word supposed to be for? What the hell even is Gelé?_ But that train of thought came to a stop, reality setting in. He was holding the map. Everyone had an important role; Azure watched their backs and took out any cameras, Sera kept a mental note on anyone approaching, and Viridian butchered anything in their way. And here he was, being next to useless. _**Isn't there anything else I can help with?**_

 _ **Just stay out of our way.**_ The aggressive order no doubt came from Viridian, who stopped at an intersection. After a moment, he led them all to the left. This hallway still didn't resemble any on the map, disappointment settling in Coal's gut. _This was gonna be a long night._

 **(-)**

The docking hanger was almost barren, the few workers Mr. Schnee entrusted with the responsibility of sealed lips scurrying about. Sorrell gave them no heed, his eyes taking in the luxuries immense amounts of lien can buy. Jacques' private ship, sizeable yet humble, and no doubt stocked with some of the finest delicacies and liquor. With the Schnee family insignia emblazoned on the side, subtlety lost meaning as one couldn't refrain from noticing such a large and sparkling design.

The hangers massive doors shuddered as they opened, giving way to a breeze. The Solitas chill lingered among them, yet Sorrell ignored it, gaze focused on Jacques as the door to his ship swung open. The businessman stepped onto the walkway, his son watching his every move with admiration.

"Whitley," Jacques began. "I leave the mansion in your care. Look after your mother while I'm gone." The boy nodded back, and his father's gaze fell to Sorrell. His expression darkened. "Mr. Alaric... I hope I can trust you to keep an eye on the White Fang?"

Sorrell fought to hold back a grin. "You have my word. I have someone entering their ranks very soon." Jacques glared, yet remained silent, entering his ship without so much as a farewell. Sorrell almost felt sorry for the old fool. If not for the child left in his care, he might have departed cackling away. The aristocrat looked at the young patrician who followed him back to the limousine. Without his father present, Whitley appeared distraught.

"What did he mean?" Whitley asked with concern. "About that terrorist group. What do you mean you'll have someone on the inside?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Was all Sorrell said. He had hoped his expression didn't appear as annoyed as he sounded, though he had no qualms if it showed.

Whitley let out a chuckle. "Father says curiosity is a fine trait. In the business world, it's a poor decision to never ask enough."

"Did he make mention of the crime world? Too many questions can lead to one's demise." Sorrell had seen the child was startled, perhaps even frightened. The aristocrat smirked at Whitley's reaction. "If Mr. Schnee wanted you to know, then he would have discussed it with you, wouldn't he? Doesn't he trust you? I believe it's time to return you to your home." He opened the limousine door, ushering the boy in. Another ride with the pest. _T'will be a long, torturous ride._

 **(-)**

Another dagger pierced the metallic layer protecting a camera, and the group moved on. Azure was glad this was her only duty for the time being. With how much her Semblance is being used today, she wasn't certain she would have enough Aura reserves for a battle. Yet despite how proud of herself she was, the heavy atmosphere surrounding the four intruders felt almost tangible. They had been wandering for several minutes now, still no progress on entering an area marked on the map Sorrell drew for them.

Even from the back, she could hear Viridian grumble to himself. It seemed as though there could never be enough Atlesian Knights to destroy. After pulverizing his twenty eighth android, still he marched on with bitterness. Sera was focused on making sure they remained undetected, having detoured everyone twice already to avoid other people. And Coal, just in front of her, wasn't even paying attention to the map anymore. He lurched forward like a zombie, munching on a banana he plucked a while back. His eyes glazed with boredom, free hand stuffed in his pocket.

 _ **We're lost, you know**_. Coal had announced.

Viridian let out a heavy sigh, though it didn't seem to relieve any built up stress. _**Yeah, I know. But does whining help us? No? Then keep walking!**_

Seraphina massaged her temple, face strained. **Please** _ **refrain from shouting in our heads. The sooner we get this job done, the better.**_

 _ **Considering we're walking in circles, sooner isn't really a possibility.**_ Coal replied.

Viridian groaned again, fingers twitching around the hilt of his sword. _ **We're not walking in-**_ But he never finished that thought, having turned the corner to find a pile of smashed scrap metal. His shoulders trembled, and in the next motion, his sword was being driven towards the wall in a fit of rage. But Coal was faster, his shields halting the blade's path, preventing it from smashing a crater in the wall, and to a greater extent, himself. It took a moment to discover Coal was holding the remains of his snack in his mouth.

After pushing back the heavy weapon, Coal fished another banana from his pocket. _**Viridian, have a snack. You're not you when your hun-**_ Viridian slapped the banana out of his hand, the fruit skittering across the floor. Coal watched it slide away, rolling his eyes. _**Well, ok, screw me.**_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Viridian hissed, grabbing the collar of Coal's shirt.

"I could ask you the same. Wasting food like that-"

The gladiator throttled him against the wall, eyes blazing as he shouted "Keep out of our way and shut your pie hole! That was all you had to do!"

Coal laughed in his face. "What, while I watch you lead us nowhere?! We're wasting valuable time! _You're_ wasting-" But he never got any further, instead bringing his hands over his ears and shuddering. Viridian did the same, though he never released his grip on the sword. The two continued convulsing in silence when Azure noticed Seraphina's hand risen towards them, shaking. Then she realized what kind of pain the two men were under.

Knowing Seraphina for as long as she has, Azure had seen her do many gruesome acts, bordering on torture. And this was one of them. Using her Semblance, she overloaded one's mind with whatever madness it was she harbored. It was always terrifying watching her conquer people with this cruel method, always with such ease. Azure could only stare as the two writhed in agony, Coal began scratching at his scalp with his claws, his Aura struggling to prevent damage. And then Sera's hand fell to her hip, the two returning to normal. If you could call struggling to stand, sweat rolling down their skin normal.

 _ **If you two are done fooling around**_ , Sera began. _**We still have a job to complete. Honestly...**_

"You... Witch..." Viridian murmured through heavy breathing, glaring with all the killing intent he could. Coal shared a similar gaze, though Azure could sense fear and confusion mixed in as well.

 _ **Behave. And desist wasting precious time, as our leader so**_ **remarkably** _ **pointed out. Coal, if you think you can do a better job than Viridian, then by all means, lead us.**_ Coal stood up, the after effects wavering. Yet Azure knew it's imprint would be permanent. Nonetheless, he turned and guided them down the hall.

 **(-)**

Coal's legs felt like jelly. His brain felt vulnerable, while his senses still recovered from the attack on his psyche. He risked a glance at Viridian, who was scowling as usual with no change in his pace or posture. _Has he had to endure that kind of torture before?_ Coal shooed the thought away, instead marching down the hall. In the end, he was still right; they wasted too much time here.

Coal was grateful for the ludicrous ends the Schnees went to for the sake of luxury. Every passage they had been through was decorated with some kind of tapestry, statue, or painting. It made it much easier to keep track of their location, and already he could tell they had yet to tread this specific carpet. Unless the mansion was larger than they anticipated, they should reach an area on the map soon. And from there it's a cakewalk to Jacques' workroom. Which did remind him of one of his concerns. _**How are we getting into the study anyway?**_

Seraphina blinked several times, and Coal's heart sank. _**Surely, you don't mean to tell me we are this unprepared for this mission.**_

Sera bit her lip, hesitating. _**The whole point of the mission was to gather information, which implies we don't have much to begin with. From what Sorrell had told us, it is very well protected. The structure, walls, ceiling and floor are incredibly tough, while the entrance is bound to be protected by Atlesian Knights. Even the ventilation shafts leading to it are closed off with a locked grate. In other words, it's impenetrable. We'll have to think of something when we arrive. It's strange, normally Sorrell doesn't leave us so unprepared.**_

The words struck at Coal as a revelation. Impenetrable. That did explain many things, particularly why Sorrell had recruited him and exactly what his role for this mission was. Despite how much Coal disliked the bastard, he had to give credit where it's due. Sorrell was clever. And very trusting if he didn't think Coal would flee or jeopardize the mission. His mind recalled when Sorrell interrogated him. His wrists still ached from the shackles that restricted him two days ago. _Was it really just two days ago?_ To him it felt like weeks, and the fear of that man still lingered.

 _ **Then we have a change in plans**_. Coal's message caught his allies off guard, shooting him puzzled looks. _ **We'll instead head to the room behind Jacques' study. I have an idea that this vault can be conquered.**_

 **(-)**

Whitley sat in silence as he and his 'chauffeur' returned to his home. Remembering his father's echoing words about public image, the boy did not hesitate to sit opposite of the mysterious Sorrell. Hands on his lap, sitting straight, Whitley gazed around the vehicle. He was nervous about meeting Sorrell's gaze, but his strict upbringing forced him against avoiding eye contact for long. Gathering courage, he took a deep breath before looking at the one who had kindly escorted his father to his ship.

And without a second going by, Whitley regretted it. Sorrell was staring with intensity at him, a peculiar, unsettling avarice in his hazel eyes. Not once had the adult taken his eyes off of him. Whitley began to feel like prey to an owl, yet never once did it show. _I have to do Father proud, even without him present. Father left me with a great responsibility, after all._ Few others he trusted with looking after the mansion. Whitley couldn't fail him when his idol had placed such trust in him.

"...aren't you..."

Whitley jumped, cursing himself for becoming lost in thought. "I'm sorry?"

Sorrell's mouth twitched in amusement before repeating. "You really are your father's child, aren't you?"

Although confused, Whitley still smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Yes, I really look up to him. I hope I can be just like him someday."

"What a shame."

The words stung as much as they surprised the young patrician. Even though it was a vague, if not petty comment, he still understood what this ignorant man meant. "I see you've heard some foul and false rumors about my father's business."

"Rumors stem from a hint of truth." Sorrell replied.

"Or envy." Whitley snapped back, almost losing his cool. He breathed in, calm once again. "Even you must have people that view you with scorn and disdain."

"But of course." Sorrell chuckled, helping himself to a glass of wine. He swirled the blood red liquid around in the glass, studying it with an odd joy. "People trample others for their quest of success. I'm just more... open to admit it."

"... Then I suppose I should thank my father for having the decency to keep his hypothetical skeletons in his closet. It is the way of a true gentleman, after all." Whitley saw the gates he was so familiar with whiz by in the window, grateful for the ride to end soon.

"He's not perfect, you know." Sorrell took a long sip, as if he was drinking in more than the fine liquor. "Nobody is. How old are you again? Thirteen? Fourteen? Heh, no matter. Far too old to still believe that people can be absolutely flawless or absolutely flawed." The vehicle came to a gradual halt, the jerking of the limousine bothering neither passenger. "It is time for me to bid you farewell, Mr. Schnee. It was truly a pleasure to meet you."

Whitley wasted no time in departing. It felt like a weight had been lifted, pleased to be back home. As he entered the front door, he made a mental list of his duties for the time his father will be absent. _Father's office should be reinforced with more guards, I'll have to manage the servants workload, though I hope Klein assists. Then there's looking after the incoming and outgoing trades for the Schnee Mansion itself. Lastly-_

A crinkling of metal beneath his feet caught his attention. Whitley looked down to discover he had trampled upon the remains of an Atlesian Knight. It was butchered to scraps, nuts and bolts, and realization set in. A quick glance to the cameras, only to find them all destroyed, further alarmed him. He checked his Scroll, having connected to the household network. The alarms were still passive. Someone had broken in. Someone had destroyed the androids lent by General Ironwood. Someone was here for something. And it was most likely his father's study.

Whitley made haste for the hallway leading to his father's vault like chamber. With the cameras disabled, he would need to manually record evidence of the culprits. He weighed the option of the infiltrators being hostile or kidnap him, but a man must take action. Whitley readied the camera on his Scroll, dashing down the halls.


	12. Chapter 12: By Human Nature

**Chapter 12: By Human Nature**

 _ **All right, this should be it.**_ Coal stood before a solid wall of a spotless utility room. Despite being a simple room holding no importance, there wasn't a speck of dust or a single cobweb. Coal confirmed the location on the map. Although he was uncertain of the credibility of this map, it did match up with the halls and markers he had come across. He pushed aside a group of mops and brooms, cluttering to the side. He knocked on the wall for assurance.

 _ **It's near indestructible**_ **.** Viridian remarked. He was leaning against a utility closet while he watched, curious. _Or maybe he was still just annoyed_? The gladiator crossed his arms and scoffed. _ **So show us how exactly you plan on getting through two feet of solid steel enforced concrete.**_

Coal ignored him, instead turning to Seraphina. _**Does your Semblance work through walls that thick?**_

 _ **Normal walls, it functions with little difficulty. Steel walls provide some resistance and interruptions. Walls like this? I'm not certain**_ **.** The psychic's eyes shifted from the wall to him. _**But why through? You intend to enter alone?**_

Coal nodded. He didn't have much choice in the matter anyhow. He stepped back from the wall, prepared to sprint towards it. Hopefully, his whole two lessons with Sera prepared him enough to access Mr. Schnee's private computer. And even then, Coal could at least steal some important documents. He closed his eyes, calming his breathing. After opening them, he hurled himself at the wall, jumping before making contact with the solid surface. Except he never collided with it. In half a second, he had phased right through it like the wall was only mist, appearing on the other side. Coal had to prevent himself from continuing into the oversized desk. He released a nervous sigh. He was in.

He would have to end up explaining his Semblance to the others later, something Coal thought Sorrell had done already. But there were more pressing matters at the moment. Before him stood a long room, furnished with sofas that looked as comfortable as they were expensive. Many books filled the bookshelves covering the two longest walls, while some spaces were decorated with prizes, awards, and few family members framed. Coal's eyes trailed to the wall he had passed through, taking in the massive portrait of Mr. Schnee himself in his younger years. He rolled his eyes at the sheer size of it.

 _Time is of the essence_ , he reminded himself, examining the large desk that he presumed seated Mr. Schnee. On the right was a picture of a young boy with snow white hair that he skimmed over. A few other useless details and objects here and there. But no visible computer holoscreen base, no keyboard, nothing. Not even a file cabinet was nearby. Out of options, Coal began patting the piece of furniture down, hoping to come across some hidden button.

While he searched Coal let his mind wander to the pictures of the Schnee children. The desk surface held a picture of Whitley, Jacques' only son. But the only other family member was his second daughter on a bookshelf, a clear view of it from Coal's standing point. _Weiss, I think her name was. Weird, why would his son be so close yet his_ \- A click grabbed his attention, a holoscreen flickering above the desk while a panel opened, revealing a keyboard. Coal slouched into the extravagant chair before the desk, relieved. Now all he had to do was get into the files and everything was a cakewalk from there.

And thus the final barricade revealed itself. The screen was empty save for the simple sentence that caused Coal to groan. **'** **Enter password'**. "How the hell am I supposed to know what word Jacques uses for this thing?!" He shouted at the empty room. He grumbled further, trying to message the others for help. But his thoughts weren't getting through. Or at least, he wasn't getting a response. Maybe Sera's Semblance was blocked off as she presumed.

Coal glanced at his Scroll, worrying about how little time remained. It showed the map again, alongside the time. Well, on the bright side we'll know how to get out quickly. Then he noticed the lone word to the side. Gelé. Coal paused. Up until now, that word had nothing to do with this mission, even this place. _If Sorrell was the one who drew this up..._ With a shrug, Coal entered it on the keyboard. The word appeared, before fading into a welcoming message. Coal didn't know how Sorrell knew what Jacques' password was, or if he just guessed, and right now he didn't care. There wasn't enough time.

He shuffled through the countless files stored within the computer. A detailed layout of the entire Schnee Mansion, which Coal copied to his Scroll without a second thought. A schedule displaying all Jacques' planned meetings and other important dates. _In you go._ Data on his daughter's progress for her private Huntress tutoring. _Why not._ Coal released a slow, bored yawn as the file names rolled down the screen. _Maybe there is too much to be copied. Since I have time_ , he figured, _I might as well guess what's important and what isn't._ The young spy then began browsing the information the computer stored within.

A list of business associates and rival companies, that seemed important. History of his past calls and contacts. _Man, is there nothing juicy in here?_ Coal had heard about many scandals involving Mr. Schnee, though he never discovered if they were romantic affairs or simple and shady business deals. And then he paused at something that caught his eye. The Polendina Project. Mr. Schnee, alongside one James Ironwood, had shown interest in a particular project involving androids. Enough that Jacques invested an impressive amount of lien towards it. While copying the file, Coal submitted to his curiosity and read further. Some old scientist delved into a crazy theory of an android with an Aura.

Coal toyed with the thought. As interesting as it might be, he supposed that androids were already powerful enough on their own. _Plus, didn't one need a soul to generate Aura? It was one reason Grimm don't have Auras._ Though he supposed that despite some of the cruel actions driven by human nature, some evil men still bear a soul, and in turn, an Aura. _Maybe it wasn't unlikely that Grimm possessed Aura in a different form? Nah._ Reading on, the notes included revealed many prototypes and failed results. They were labelled the CAS Experiments. Coal began to worry about exactly what he was reading. Were he to find out information he didn't want to, considering his occupation, he may end up paying for it later. Paying it no further mind, Coal continued to copy the rest of the files that held a semblance of importance.

 _.._ _ **.Hurry.**_ _.._

Coal jumped at the sudden message, thankful that Sera's ability was working again. _ **I know, I'm going as fast as this will allow. It should be a couple more minutes.**_ After receiving no response, he wondered if the thick walls were blocking off most of the communication still.

 _._ _ **..Whitley..**_ _..._ _ **..Near**_ _..._

His eyes widened. If Jacques' son was close, then that was bad news for all of them. Panicking, Coal tapped his foot with impatience, urging the device to finish copying. It was a state of the art computer, meaning it was fast and powerful. Copying all the files would have taken ages, but the wealth of the Schnees was able to shorten that to mere minutes. But it was still too long. _We don't have minutes. We still have to get out without being_ \- Coal slapped his forehead, cursing his one track mind. There was still a few other things he had to do here. He had to disable the rest of the cameras. And there was deleting the proof showing his Scroll attaching to the computer as well. His fingers moved like lightning, trading glances between his own activity and the progress of the files.

 **(-)**

Whitley arrived at the hallway outside Father's study, the burning in his chest fading as he caught his breath. When he felt he could stand without his knees buckling, he looked up and was relieved to see four Atlesian Knights standing guard, with more marching around the area. _No one has made it here. Yet._ He gulped, glancing around for any sign of the vandals. But nothing told him of any recent intrusion. The AK were still functioning, the cameras untouched-

He froze. Just as he had determined nothing was wrong with the cameras, he studied it more closely. Each camera here was equipped with a tiny light that confirmed whether it was on or off. And this one was deactivated. Whitley searched for another camera, finding the same result. But that didn't make any sense. Only from inside Father's room could the surveillance system be disabled. And he couldn't verify his concerns. Father was the only one able to open those doors.

But the cameras were one of the few parameters beyond Whitley's control. His fingers raced across the Scroll surface, and within seconds, the alarms blared around him. Whitley made a silent apology to anyone he awakened, but that wasn't important. He had to figure out how these thieves got in there and stop them by any means. If they hadn't entered through the front, then their only option was destroying a wall connecting it. But unless they brought in a bulldozer, that would take hours. And Whitley had only been gone ten minutes.

"You two." He pointed at two of the passive Atlesian Knights. "I am Whitley Schnee. Enter command mode."

 **"Authority recognized."** They responded simultaneously, turning to the young boy. **"Awaiting orders."**

"Come with me. Remain ready to attack on sight." Whitley didn't wait for them to comply, there wasn't any time. He marched off, Scroll in hand while the androids followed faithfully. There was no doubt in his mind that the White Fang was up to this attack. They always blamed his family for their own misfortunes. Whitley was already familiar with the damage they had done to his family. Close friends, those the Schnees could call allies, it didn't matter to them. If they had a connection to the proud heritage, they were accomplices that had to be eliminated.

What didn't make sense was how they knew when to attack. _Was it just coincidence, or does the White Fang have eyes everywhere?_ He turned another corner, pushing aside his worries. Father was relying on him. He couldn't let him down. Whitley had to prove himself here and now. He would find these scum, apprehend them, make his father proud, and turn the other way without looking back. _Wait... Why did I_ \- After he mindlessly obeyed, Whitley heard the clanging of metal carving through metal, and a severed limb flew into his vision. He began to turn back around, then a hand wrapped around his throat, slamming him against the wall.

He let out a gasp, the wall cracking from his impact as his legs flailed. He couldn't breathe, although his Aura protected against the blunt attack. It didn't help against strangulation however, and Whitley couldn't open his eyes. All he could think of was how he needed to keep his eyes closed, though the thoughts felt wrong and illogical. The attacker pulled him back and smashed the wall with his thin body one more time, before letting Whitley slump against the wall. As he recovered, footsteps rung in his ears. He couldn't tell how many. But as quickly as they came, they left, diminishing down the hallway. He opened his eyes, eyelids faltering as he tried to trace their path. And then he saw a figure looking back at him.

When his vision cleared more, Whitley saw somewhat clearer details of an adolescent, older than himself, staring at him. Black hair. Dark clothing. No animal-esque appendages. Once the intruder realized they made eye contact, he flinched and disappeared, but not before Whitley swung his Scroll towards him, hoping to get some footage of the vandal. His arm wobbled, throat aching, and darkness filled his vision, drifting into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were of the black haired one, whose expression showed remorse and concern. _How strange_...

 **(-)**

Coal fell to the ground after having been heaved over the outer wall once again. His panting had slowed, pressing his hands onto the dirt to get himself up. His mind was racing with panic. Whitley had seen him. He knew it. Coal could only hope no one else had learned of it as well. But the look Sera gave him, a smug grin, made him curse under his breath. _Of course she would figure me out._ He heard Viridian land on his feet beside him, his boots loud over the wailing siren the mansion was emitting.

 _ **The job is done.**_ Viridian stretched his arms, traversing further into the forested area with a calm pace. _**Let's get back to the Academy.**_

Reality hit Coal like a truck. He was a criminal now. He had assisted, Hell, he had a major role to play in their infiltration of private grounds. And they had succeeded. Coal felt his heart hammering away inside his chest, exhilaration sweeping over him, rejuvenating his energy. _**We did it. We really did it. I can actually get used to this.**_

 _ **Good to know.**_ Sera replied with a smirk. _**There will be more work to come, now that you've broken the threshold.**_

Coal frowned after thinking things over. _**Wait, shouldn't we meet up with Sorrell again? Deliver the information and all? Maybe get congratulated?**_

 _ **Haven't you always been nagging us about being too suspicious?**_ Sera gave a laugh, following the gladiator. _**We'll meet with him when he summons us. For now, we kick back, relax, and continue our business at the Academy. Don't wait up.**_

 **(-)**

"...Master... Young Master!"

Whitley let out a groan, a weak arm swaying as it waved off whatever was making that noise. The source grew quiet, and he felt he might drift back to slumber, now that there was no alarm deafening him. In that moment he snapped awake, recalling the events that transpired. His panic, the androids, the intruders. Whitley's throat ached, unsure if there was any bruising showing. And then he noticed Klein, the faithful family butler, attending to him with great worry.

"Oh, thank goodness." Relief flashed in Klein's soft brown eyes. "No permanent damage, from the general appearance of things. You should be fit as a fiddle after some rest."

Whitley brought a hand to his forehead, a headache now apparent. "Ugh... Klein... The assailants! Did they get away?"

"I'm afraid so, Young Master. It has been two hours since the alarm was sounded."

Two hours. That's two hours he's spent here dozing off. His eyes traced the Scroll in his hand. Though it had entered sleep mode, it was still untouched. "Was anyone else harmed?"

"No, Young Master. Everyone else remains accounted for. Though your mother is asking for you. There was..." Klein bit his tongue, no doubt looking for a way to soften the coming blow. "...moderate damage to the Atlesian Knights and property, unfortunately."

"I know." Whitley glanced at the demolished androids that were accompanying him. He got up, a little dazed, before making his way down the hall. "Any estimates on the overall damage?"

"Thirty seven Atlesian Knights annihilated." Klein answered, following the young patrician. "Twenty one surveillance cameras were also destroyed, as well as some damage to a doorframe likely used for their entrance. And one banana."

 _Father won't be pleased about this_. "First thing's first. Ensure no word of our moment of vulnerability gets out to the media. Make arrangements for immediate repairs to the door and cameras. Alert my father of the attack, promise him it is being taken care of. I'll see to my mother."

"Of course, Young Master." Klein turned and made haste after a gracious bow. He paused and added "Good luck."

Whitley acknowledged his concerns. He knew there would be repercussions from this attack, but right now he had to ease it as much as he could. It was his responsibility until Father returns. Which did remind him of the Scroll still locked in his hand. He activated it, the device revealing the camera mode. A ray of hope flourishing within him, Whitley found his most recent video. He scanned the content, searching for what he needed. It showed him turning, moments before his escorts were pulverized. And then the feed throttled. He recalled the event unfolding, heart rate quickening. Still, he considered himself lucky for his minor injuries.

And then the video blurred, focusing on a target. Whitley paused the video, anxious for answers. The image revealed the lower half of a figure clothed in black. Though a little hazy, it showed no tail or any other signs of affiliation to the White Fang. It did, however, have a notable feature. A silver loop holding five narrow shards of metal. A smile found its way onto Whitley's lips. _Just wait until Father sees this._

 **(A.N: Sorry for the late update. I was honestly about to head to sleep having completely forgotten about this. Here's hoping it doesn't happen again)**


	13. Chapter 13: Through Courage

**Chapter 13: Through Courage**

Coal stared into the mirror, reflecting his groggy appearance. He watched his mirrored actions, struggling to keep awake. It was two days ago that they attacked the Schnee Mansion, a mission that had so far been an overwhelming success. Now they only had to wait for word from Sorrell again and deliver the data, and finally it would all be behind him. Coal could resume his usual business here without fear of getting caught. He spat out the toothpaste, leaving a minty taste Coal didn't quite enjoy, but clean is clean.

As he ran his toothbrush under more water, his mind wandered further. _Are we getting paid for doing this kind of work? Would the others still do this if they knew they were working for free?_ Coal's eyes darted to the right, thinking about what little he knew about his comrades. _Yeah, they definitely would. Ah well. It's not like lien is much of a worry for me_. Coal recalled the weekly allowance that he was still allowed. Although it had dwindled, he was still receiving a moderate amount from his parents. And now, the so far avoided subject of his parents filled his mind. A loud pounding at the door made him jump.

"Hurry up!" Viridian shouted from the other side. "Nobody takes this long in the bathroom!"

"How do you know I'm not doing a number two?" Coal replied.

"Just hurry up!" He barked back. Coal sighed, throwing his toothbrush back in the goblet on the sink. He had barely turned the door handle before Viridian swung it open, pushing Coal aside. "Finally..."

Coal rolled his eyes, turning back and asking "Don't forget, we've got breakfast in ten. Do you have to do a number two?"

And the door slammed again. _Honestly, that door might break after another week. Though it was a small price to pay for amusement. No wonder Sera likes to pester his so much._

"Just be careful of his backlash." She blurted with casual indifference. The psychic was sitting back in leisure, reading the latest newspaper. It had featured a report of the attack on the Schnees. **'White Fang: Protesters or Terrorists?'** , the headline read.

"The word is out, huh?" Coal pulled up a chair, sitting backwards as he tilted the seat back and forth. "So what details have slipped out?"

"The elusive Sasquatch Grimm was spotted outside of Vale." Sera flashed him an innocent smile, likely relishing in Coal's annoyance. After snickering, she continued. "No witnesses. Obvious damage and rumors of extra workforce within the household are all the evidence anyone has, but rumors are still potent on their own. The acting lord of the mansion, with Mr. Schnee unavailable, has so far refused an interview detailing the attack. Heh, the poor soul. He won't admit their defenses were broken, but he can't deny it either."

Viridian emerged, paying the others no heed as he made for the exit. The others only watched as he left the door open. Coal sighed and said "Well, why don't we all head down for breakfast than."

 **(-)**

"Look, there he is!" Sherry chirped, pointing to the double doors. Her friends didn't even budge, infuriating the little one. "Naddy! Naddy! There he goes!"

"Uh huh."

Sherry glared at her partner, who had the audacity to ignore her and eat her breakfast. How in the world she put up with her oblivious friends, Sherry didn't know. _They're seriously gonna just sit there while he just enters all alone._ This was a golden opportunity, she could tell. "Watch and learn, girls." She announced with smug confidence, getting up. But she paused, seeing the other members of team whatever arrive as well. She pouted in defeat, seating herself again. The stifled laughter of the sisters erupted forth, and Sherry gave them the evil eye.

"Wow, you really showed us." Sandra stated, almost dropping her fork. She then struck a pose with the back of her hand over her forehead, pretending to swoon. "How will we ever match your initiative, your daring advances, your..." She broke into another laugh. "Your face!" The brawler wrapped her arms around her gut, legs kicking as she cackled.

"Now, now, that's not fair." Plum chided, filling Sherry with pride again. "There were too many variables to take into account. How was she to know his team might be with him? It's not as if, you know, they do everything together." And the chorus of giggling continued. Sherry tried to ignore them. She instead focused on the target locked in her sights. He was getting food now, refusing to acknowledge the other boy on his team despite his attempts at conversation. _How independent. He didn't need anyone's say in what he does. I wonder what his favorite food is? I wonder if I should learn to cook?_

"If you showed as much passion and interest towards schoolwork as you do boys, your grades would shoot through the roof." Nadine remarked. But Sherry was still lost in dreamland as she watched his every move. Now he was seating himself at an empty table. The rest of his team followed him, still insisting on communicating. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another team glance over. They carried their food trays over and joined the others.

"It's not like schoolwork is the only important thing here." Sandra replied. "I mean, I think you could try harder in Combat Training, but that's none of my business." She chugged more of her soda. Sandra often remarked having never liked the bitterness of coffee or the blandness of tea. Returning to her spying, she watched as the conversation had come to life between the two teams. Now that Sherry thought about it, those eight have just about always been together. She wondered if any of those strangers had a thing for Viridian. There was one woman she could consider her rival. The beauty that was always at his side, staring at him with starry eyes. Pursing her lips, Sherry decided this would be the day. Through courage, dedication, and maybe a bit of luck, she will win his heart.

"I'm gonna go say hi." She declared, picking up her meal and making way to her destination. "Maybe I can introduce some of you to the other boys there." Sherry never looked back, growing more confident with each step.

 **(-)**

Viridian picked at his food, not particularly caring for the eggs on the end of his fork. He shoveled it in his mouth, the sound of his chewing almost drowning out the story Sylvia was spouting.

"So there I was, the real jewels in tow, but no one else had any idea." She explained. Her enthusiasm matched her actions about her tall tale, as though she was performing for them instead of telling a story. "That poor schmuck Reed still had the fakes I switched out earlier. Anyway, we all gathered outside the escape route, but a certain someone had ratted us out. And by someone I mean me. And by ratted us out I mean we were surrounded by cops. I couldn't have the heist going _too_ well, cuz then some of us would sleep with the fishes, get cut out of the deal."

Viridian let out a sigh, fist pressed against his cheek as his elbow rested on the table. He closed his eyes, hoping whatever external forces there were in the world would bless him with silence. He scoffed at the idea, having never been one for piety. In the background, the ecstatic girl preached on. "We needed someone to go on ahead, make a distraction. Take the fall. Reed couldn't do it since he was holding the goods, and neither could the boss. So I saw an opportunity. I volunteered. The others probably saw it as me suckin up, but as I was the newest member of that crew, I was gonna be first blood anyway. The boss thanked me for my sacrifice and told me to make him proud. So, obviously I did the opposite. I left them all in the dust while I made away with the real jewels. I heard they all made massive jail time for the-"

"Hang on a second." Dusk interjected. "This is all true? As in it really happened to you?"

And like that, Sylvia's voice cracked, and she paused. "Uhh... It's kinda true...?"

"It didn't happen, did it."

"It did too! Just... I heard it from a friend of mine."

Viridian's hands spread over his face. _Just how many secrets is she going to blurt out?_ His agony might have continued, but someone new chirped in. In a small voice, a girl had asked "Is this seat taken?"

He pulled his hands away and eyed the speaker. It was a child, from what his lack of care could discern. Pink hair, rosy eyes, and a coy smile. She was gesturing to the seat right next to him. Her arrival had grabbed everyone's attention, but she never pulled her eyes away from Viridian. He turned away with disinterest. "No." She giggled with delight, immediately setting her food down. He glared at her and growled "That wasn't an invitation."

He heard Coal clear his throat, loudly. "Yes, it was." His 'leader' ordered. Viridian met his gaze with defiance, and the two initiated a staring contest of spite. _**Let. Her. Sit there. There's no harm in it, is there?**_

Viridian sighed again, extending a welcoming hand. "Won't you sit down." He offered through gritted teeth, and she accepted his offer with glee.

"Thank you!" The girl added with a wink. He rolled his eyes and starting plotting about how he'll get back at Coal for this. "Hi, everyone! My name is Sherry Permen, nice to meet'ya!" One by one, they all introduced themselves, though Monica and Sylvia were the only ones who seemed sincere about it. Viridian continued eating, intent on ignoring her existence. But no, the girl just had to press him for it. "So... What's your name?"

"None of your business." He barked, earning him another glare from Coal.

"He didn't mean that." The dark haired one answered. "His name is Viridian."

"Viridian... How exotic." _Great, and now she knows my name_. "Can I call you V?"

"You can call him Grouch, if you want." Coal added. And that was the final straw, Viridian's fist flying before smashing into Coal's face. He fell back from the impact, but he would be fine. After all, the nuisance had his Aura up, if he isn't a complete idiot. Viridian felt his fist relax, the tingling still running down his fingers since the ever satisfying crunch against Coal's jaw. _I really needed that_.

"Right then." Viridian stated, carrying the remains of breakfast towards the trash. "I'm heading to class."

 **(-)**

Plum watched from afar as everyone turned their attention to the commotion at the table Sherry ran to. The brute left with all eyes on him. A strip of bacon fell on her lap, and Plum realized her mouth was hanging agape. _Just what had Sherry done?_ Maybe now the delusional child would stop this crush of hers.

"I did warn you." A female said, voice echoing through the silent lunchroom. A beautiful woman with long, brown hair stood over the fallen one, arms crossed as if scolding him. She simply watched as he got up on his own.

"Yeah, in hindsight I maybe should've listened." He murmured while rubbing his cheek.

"Are things always like this between you two?" The familiar voice of Sherry inquired. _Oh, no. She's going to say exactly what I think she's going to say, isn't she_. "Maybe you need to learn to leave people alone."

"Sherry!" Plum screeched. She grimaced at the eyes now watching her as well. _Oh, she is in so much trouble,_ Plum thought as she strode towards her teammate. "You can't just say that to people!"

The pink haired girl brushed her off. "Wha-at? It's true anyways."

Plum let out a heavy groan. Sherry turned away with her arms crossed. The leader then turned and bowed politely to the victim. "I'm so sorry, err..." _What did Nadine say his name was?_

"Coal." To her relief, he answered in a confused tone. "It's Coal. And it's no worry, honestly. Things are a little..." Coal rubbed his cheek, struggling to find the right answer. "Unstable, I guess?"

Plum sighed, her heart at ease. She raised her head, thankful the onlookers had decided to resume their meals. She began to worry about the young man and the damages he received.

"You're the team leader, aren't ya?" Sandra added, suddenly appearing alongside Nadine. "Isn't it your job to keep the peace in your team?"

"Uhh-" Coal began.

"I have to agree." Nadine interrupted. "The duty of unity falls upon the leader.

"Hey, he isn't exactly the most cooperative." Coal snapped back. Plum wanted to stop her teammates from arguing, but Sherry interjected with her own opinion.

"What kind of excuse is that? It just sounds like the whining of someone incompetent."

"I've only been team leader, a role _thrust_ upon me against my will, for a week! Cut me some slack! I mean, Monica isn't the image of diligence either!"

The Faunus jolted to attention at the sound of her own name, yet she didn't seem to remember who brought it up. She resumed her meal after shrugging.

"That may be true," Sherry shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "But th-"

"If I may," The brunette raised her hands, interrupting them. "Class is about to begin. What say we leave the pleasantries for later and be on our way?"

Only then did Plum notice that the eleven of them were alone in this empty hall, the other students having packed up and left. She began to feel rather sheepish, hiding her embarrassment of losing track of time. Normally, she wasn't so careless, but the flow of the argument had caught her up into the chaos as well. After clearing her throat, sweeping away her hair, she replied "Well said. My name is Plum, and I apologize on behalf of all members of team Passion." She bowed her head again, her hand forcing Sandra to do the same.

 **(-)**

 _Great, another group of weirdos_ , Coal couldn't help thinking as they entered the doors of Professor Vidal's classroom. Even though Viridian's blow hurt quite a bit, despite his Aura blunting the damage, now he was subjected to more misery. _Ah well. It's not like this morning started so perfect anyways_. Coal laid his head down as he tried to relax. But the conversation in the lunchroom continued to repeat in his head.

While Sandra had agreed that Viridian may not be the friendliest person in the world, she insisted everyone has their good sides. She didn't seem to believe her own words, though. Maybe she was just glad she doesn't have to deal with him. And then Sherry suggested that he try and find out something personal about him, to become closer pals. His favorite color, what kind of music he likes, his favorite dish, the type of girls he-

"Wait a minute..." He blurted out loud. His outburst was met with a piece of chalk striking him square in the forehead. The teacher stood poised, as though he had thrown pitch of the year for some sport.

"No daydreaming in my class!" He shouted, brandishing four more chalk. "I've got plenty more where that came from! Now, the proper techniques when painting with oils..."

Coal ended up losing focus, the teacher's droning lulling him back into his imagination. He could imagine how a conversation with Viridian would go. _"Hey, Viridian, what's your favorite color?" "Why is that important?" "Just... Curious..." "Quit wasting my time with stupid questions." An then he would either storm out, or threaten to beat me up. And then comes the demand for lunch lien._ Sera stifled a laugh, and Coal realized his mistake. _**There's never going to be any privacy, is there.**_

 _ **What gave you that idea?**_ Seraphina replied with a smile.

 _ **Will you two quit screwing around?**_ Viridian cut in. _ **Unless it's important, keep your thoughts to yourself.**_

 _ **How rude**_. Sera sighed, earning a glare from the brute. _ **And here I was getting to the important part. Any guesses as to whom has requested our presence? Your options are 1. Lord Sorrell, 2. Lord Sorrell, and 3. Your Lord and Owner, Sorrell! Give up?**_

Coal rolled his eyes at her playful naivety. If there was anything he knew about Viridian, it's that they shared the same disdain towards Seraphina's constant childish games. _**Great. When does he want us to bask in his glorious presence?**_

 _ **Six this evening, although there is a catch. An ever so interesting catch**_. Coal turned to the psychic, curiosity mixed with annoyance. Sera curled a lock of her hair around her finger, watching it coil around and around. And then a grin spread on her face as she resumed. _**Lord Sorrell wishes to see only the one who bears the information we 'harvested'**_. All eyes fell onto Coal, and once again he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone up there had something against him.

 _ **Good luck, team leader Coal**_. Viridian commented, relaxing as he lifted his feet onto the desk they all shared. _**Wouldn't wanna be ya.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Perseverance

**Chapter 14: Perseverance**

The hallways of the lair of Sorrell felt eerie. It didn't help that Coal was completely alone, nervous step after nervous step. _This labyrinth is ridiculous. How much lien does this guy have?_ It was like the Schnee Mansion, with all the art pieces, decorative furniture and such, except on a more garish scale. Somehow, each passage and room connected was decorated with expensive art. What separated it from the Schnees show of wealth was something the Schnees lacked. Statues.

Ancient statues of superb quality, more beautiful and real than any Coal had seen before. They varied from fair maidens, valiant knights, important looking figures in lush robes and apparel, and of course, statues of Grimm. The amount of detail that was put into these masterpieces was something Coal couldn't not admire. It made it as impressive as it was unsettling. Their gazes frozen in marble and stone did not help with the atmosphere for him.

He should be where Sorrell is, awaiting his next command. He should be, but as he was the only one to enter, it felt inevitable that Coal would become lost. But it didn't seem so bad now. He could at least pretend there wasn't an irritable mastermind losing patience, that he wouldn't be punished the moment he arrived late. Coal had a soft spot for art, something that was an apparent rarity ever since the Great War.

Which was something that confused him about these statues. They looked ancient, older than anything he had seen before. Yet what little art there was today had been created after the Great War. _Had the Alaric family managed to preserve and hide these ones? Was Sorrell's bloodline that ancient, prominent, and influential?_ Coal's worries began to catch up to him. He was almost certain that lady's eyes were watching his movements. That menacing woman Sorrell had named only twice. _Midna. Was she really Azure's mother? The resemblance is undeniable, but they seem so different._

He continued to feel uncomfortable, staring at a statue of a Beowolf. Coal's hair was standing on the back of his neck, an all too familiar sign that something bad was going to happen. But it didn't seem to be the marble work. He glanced around, the feeling only growing. And then he almost had a heart attack when he saw Midna's eyes staring at him from a distance. After shrieking, he began to plead.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! I got lost is all!" He cried out, then paused. He dared to look back into those cold and unkind eyes. And then slapped his forehead when he realized it was a painting. Coal waited for his heart to slow, letting out a sigh. His curiosity kicked in, or perhaps it was veneration, for the painting was exquisite. There was no doubt that it was Midna, although she looked far younger. And her eyes weren't cold and unkind, they looked... Happy.

Disciplined and respectful, but they held a tinge of amusement, as if she might giggle at any moment. She wore a simple yet elegant dress, with a black sash draped around her waist and elbows. Pitch black hair in a decorative bun, free from her turquoise eyes. Coal felt he could stare at it forever. It was remarkable, both the woman it displayed and the quality of the artwork. It was bewitching, the amount of passion in each brush stroke. He felt as though he was watching the artist paint it this very moment. Delicate fingers guiding a brush across the canvas, graceful as a dancer.

"Are ya lost?"

Coal yelped, jumping back and falling. The speaker watched him with a smirk, and after his mind calmed down he recognized her. "Sylvia?!" He announced, appalled. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too!" She replied with cheer. The silver haired girl offered him a hand, which he accepted after a brief pause. "Did Sorrell ask you to come here too?"

"Wait wait wait. You work for him as well?"

This time it was Sylvia who paused, looking at Coal with confusion plastered on her face. "Yes?" She answered slowly.

"Oh." Coal frowned, recalling Sorrell mentioned some link between Sylvia and his company when he first arrived here. "Yeah, I suppose I am lost."

"Perfect! It'd be creepy if you knew where you were going, just so you could gape at a picture of Midna. Now you can use that as an excuse!"

Coal was bothered by her happy go lucky attitude combined with her rude comments. They didn't match up well at all. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well, lead the way, then. Sorrell probably doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Probably." Sylvia agreed, spinning on her heel and heading down the hall. Her long and thick ponytail swayed as she walked in a brisk manner. "He could really learn a thing or two from me about patience."

Coal's lips quivered as a hint of a laugh burst out of his mouth, almost releasing a spray of spit. " _You_? What can he learn from you?"

"How to have fun with waiting!" Sylvia swirled her finger in the air, before making a right at a fork in their path. Coal wondered why a lone fork was lying on the ground, but the girl's rambling pushed the thought back. "It's all about the suspense! It just builds up and up and up and up! And when it finally happens-" She released a sound he could only describe as audible bliss. "It's the greatest feeling in the world."

"Yeah, sure." He agreed. "But there's a difference between waiting for the newest video game and waiting for expected guests to arrive. One is leisure, the other is business. And slow business and time wasted makes anyone mad. Doesn't it seem like he has enough on his plate anyway?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

Coal glanced at another fancy painting, fading as they rounded another corner. "He's a busy man, from the looks of it."

"Maybe he's a workaholic?" Sylvia suggested with a childish grin.

 _That may very well be... And that's the third right turn she's made._ "Are we going in circles?" Coal asked, changing the subject.

"We shouldn't be. Just another right turn I think."

"You think? I thought you knew the way?"

"I never said I wasn't lost. I just saw you gawking at the painting and asked if you were lost. And here we are." They made a fifth right turn, the fork on the ground still in the same spot as before.

Coal's eyes narrowed lazily in disbelief. He dreaded the answer he was expecting. "Are you lost?"

"Yup!" _Of course you are..._ "But don't worry! So long as you keep one hand on the right wall, you'll eventually find a way out of any maze! Or, obliterating the walls works too."

Coal groaned. Loudly. He slumped against the nearby wall, agonizing over the fact he just wasted four more minutes of his life he will never get back. _Hell, it might have been four extra minutes spent breathing, if Sorrell is as pissed as I think he is._ Coal would prefer to never test the aristocrat's anger.

 **(-)**

"Oh, it is good to be back." Roman stretched his arms outward. At last, he and Neo had landed in Atlas earlier that day, and about time, too. That ship became stuffy real fast. His Scroll felt somehow heavier with the information the boss requested, and Roman couldn't wait to be done with that bit of business. He began to light a cigar as he marched through the halls, handing the lighter back without turning. Roman exhaled a long stream of smoke, feeling like heaven.

At last, he could focus on his next job. That being said, the only clue he was provided was that he was going to try working with the White Fang. Not the most enticing proposition, but work is work. Roman wondered just what the boss could offer those animals. Since he and Neo had to stay incognito, he hadn't yet seen any of the latest news. Left in the dark as always. The two made a turn, and the corridor filled with art. Roman scoffed at a few of the paintings.

"He really needs to get some taste." Roman mumbled to no one in particular. He couldn't fathom why some of these bland pieces were so expensive. Maybe he'd have a better understanding once he was able to afford all the luxuries in the world. That train of thought halted as he heard voices further down. "What in the..."

The speaker must have heard him, for the noise stopped, replaced instead with quickening footsteps. Loud footsteps. Roman brandished his cane, wondering what lowlife was scampering about. But then what he heard next made him shudder.

"Romaaan!" Sylvia shouted as she came barreling down the hallway, almost knocking over a statue as she tackled him to the ground. "It is you! Oh, it's been so long!"

"Well, well. If it isn't miss Lupine." Roman moaned from below. He tried to push her off, but she had him locked in a bear hug, as if he might vanish into smoke. _Huh, I wish I could_.

"Where've ya been?" She asked with giddiness, pulling back but refusing to get off. "Last I heard, you were in Vacuo! Do ya got any stories from there? What did you do?"

"One thing at a time, little Lupine." Roman said in a stern tone. Sylvia gave a whine as Neo pulled her off. _She's just as energetic as I remember._ "Maybe if you're extra good, I'll share my latest tale." The promise made her clap her hands with glee and sit down. _And as obedient as back then, too._ Roman's eyes trailed to the stranger that followed Sylvia. Black messy hair, curious eyes which ticked him off, and chains at his side. "And who might you be?"

The boy gave a half hearted smile, though not from smugness. "Oh, I'm nobody." He admitted meekly.

"Nobody, huh..." _I gotta hand it to him, he at least knows who's important and who isn't._ "I like you, Nobody. The name's Roman Torchwick. Remember it well, tell your friends you met the notorious criminal mastermind, and good day." Roman waved him away in a manner with little enthusiasm and resumed his walk. Neo and Sylvia followed closely behind, the latter hounding him for more stories. The crime lord noticed the extra footsteps of the nobody also pursuing them.

"What's his deal?" Roman shot at Sylvia, nodding towards the nobody.

"Sorrell wanted to see him too! I think he started working here a couple weeks ago. So anyway, how did that one story go? The one where you stole the Jewels of Joy or whatever they were..."

The crime lord drowned her out as he thought to himself. _Him? Working under the boss? He must be desperate, hiring some novice. Does he even know how to pick a lock? Then again, he might be a part of his sick collection._ Roman knew the boss for a long time, ever since he first entered the crime business, to be exact. He came to learn of that bastard's heritage, his power, and his eccentricities.

 **(-)**

"I see you're already acquainted." Sorrell began. Coal shot an anxious glance at Roman, who was smoking a cigar, standing straight with a cane gripped in both hands. He looked dapper and refined with how stiff his standing was. The mystery girl was in a more modest position, waiting to the side. _Just what kind of circus does Sorrell run?_ Coal wondered what other crazy types worked under the aristocrat. Sorrell chuckled before continuing. "Well, this saves us some time. Time that you two wasted wandering around."

Coal shrunk back from the bite in his words, while Sylvia shrugged it off. She argued "Maybe there should be a map."

"You've been working here for two years." Sorrell groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Silly me, I should have thought better than to think you would know your way by now."

"It's ok, I forgive you." Sylvia replied. Coal felt frozen with disbelief, staring with aghast at the defiant girl. Yet she didn't look defiant. If anything, her response seemed sincere, and her confusion genuine.

"Right then, first order of business." Sorrell said after an annoyed sigh. "Sylvia Vadallat, you are relieved of duty. Since your defeat at the hands of Coal here, you can no longer function with the others seamlessly. For the time being, you will be on the ready for any further instructions. Is that clear?"

Horror gripped Coal's heart. Sylvia had failed him, and she was being punished for it. Sorrell didn't seem like the forgiving type and he dreaded what punishments he had in mind. He risked a glance at the poor girl and was dumbfounded to see her holler with joy.

"Woo-hoo! No more work! So I can just keep doing what I'm doing and you're cool with it? Do I still have to stay out of trouble?"

"That goes without saying." Poor Sorrell looked like a migraine might be settling in his head. "Next, Mr. Torchwick."

"Thought we agreed to lose the 'Mr', boss." The crime lord replied casually.

" _Mr. Torchwick_." He repeated with added malice. "You have the data from Vacuo?"

"I do, indeed. Neo, if you would?" Roman snapped his fingers, and the girl 'Neo' snapped to attention. She produced a Scroll from her pockets, handing it to Sorrell with a small bow before returning to her position. Sorrell's eyes glinted and a smile flashed on his face as he connected the device to the network. "Would you have expected me to come up dry, boss? That's cold. The database of all the criminals Vacuo is currently housing is all there. If you'll notice the recent additions, you'll see yours truly."

Sorrell lowered the Scroll, face beaming. "Excellent work, Roman. Now, I did mention what your next assignment would be, which is where the young Coal comes in." All eyes turned to the person in mention, who jumped and began to panic inside. "Coal, could you please present the fruits of your latest quest?"

Wanting to not make everyone wait any longer, Coal fished his own Scroll from his pocket. It took a moment, as in his nervousness he searched the wrong side. Sorrell extended his hand, and Coal could tell from the spread of his palm and twitching of his fingers how much he wanted it. Hesitating no more, Coal dropped his Scroll into the greedy palm. The aristocrat activated it and studied the information it held. His grin spread further as he uploaded the data.

"Marvelous." His voice was dripping with twisted euphoria. "You've done well for your first task, young Coal. Such a show of skill and perseverance should not go unrewarded. Everyone, a round of applause for Coal's first accomplishment as a member of the Atlas Undermarket!" Sorrell began clapping rapidly. Sylvia started as well, confused but not wishing to be left out. Midna and Neo followed suit, though stiff and emotionless. Roman rolled his eyes at the commotion, and Coal was grateful for it. The awkward applause died down as Sorrell tossed Roman back his Scroll. "You should feel honored, Coal. Without you, what follows could not have been done without you."

"What did he fetch for you that was so important?" Roman inquired, scrolling through the files for new ones.

"You'll find a map, a detailed layout of the Schnee Mansion. Why, young Coal here was integral to its retrieval."

Roman whistled, impressed. "You managed to sneak in there and get out alive? Not bad for a nobody." Coal groaned at the 'compliment'. "I take it this is what I'll offer the White Fang?"

"Wait, what?" Coal blurted. _What does the White Fang have to do with this? Wasn't pinning the blame on them enough?_

"You're not offering." Sorrell answered with a smug grin. "You're _giving_ it to them. Remember, you're not a negotiator or a businessman. You're an ambassador, a gift bearer. Don't be hostile when you approach them at their next meeting and state your purposes. The rest should go smoothly."

Roman shifted his weight to one side, crossing his arms. "And what's your guarantee of my safety? You're sending me into a den of lions and tigers and bears."

"Have faith in me, Mr. Torchwick." Sorrell scolded. "Have I led you astray before?"

The crime lord scoffed. "Is that a rhetorical question?" He was met with Sorrell's glare and gave up. "Fine, I'll do it. Their next big meeting is when, tomorrow? I'll be sure to pop by for tea and biscuits."

"I'm placing my trust in you. Coal, is something wrong?"

Sorrell's stern gaze fell upon him and he realized his mouth was hanging open. Coal realized halfway through their conversation just what he might have set in motion. _A race war. Sure, it might have already started a while back, but I literally just tossed raw Dust on the inferno._ "No, sir. Nothing is... nothing is wrong."

Sorrell's smirk drove a ping of disgust in his stomach. "Perfect."


	15. Chapter 15: One United Nation

**Chapter 15: One United Nation**

In the Western District of Atlas, the roaring of industrial behemoths masked the many other noises erupting through the area. Countless factories and plants functioned through the day and night, mining and refining Dust, manufacturing metals. The Industrial District was always a noisy area. It meant it was ideal for a group of any size to meet with discretion; to train, to rally, to plot. In one such abandoned workshop, many strangers were united under one roof. Under one cause.

Albany rubbed his head, a mild headache from the murmuring overloading his senses. He couldn't see it, but he knew the vast room was filled with Faunus. He had to admit, he didn't expect there to be this many of his kind in Atlas, and a tiny part of him hoped that there were still more Faunus that weren't mistreated in this city. With his arms crossed, Albany waited at the back of the building, uncaring if he was seen or not by the masses. He was here for one reason and one reason only. It didn't matter how he did it, and right now, he didn't mind doing horrendous acts to pursue his goal.

The heavy boots of his old friend Clay stepped onto the platform, and all noise dulled with his coming presence. "My brothers and sisters," he began, his coarse voice carrying far. "I thank you for your time today, and welcome you into the White Fang. As you know, our hero, Adam Taurus is leading a band of our comrades in arms in Vale. Defending our rights as Faunus. But the root of the problem is here in Atlas! Here, the corrupt and racist humans look down upon us! They see us as nothing but mindless animals, like the ones outside their city's very gates!"

His speech inspired agreeing mumbles that grew into a chorus of cheer and shouts. "We all know one of our greatest enemies, the Schnee family, is based here in Atlas. They believe themselves to be our liberators, providing us 'work' and 'equality'." Clay's remarks were met with a roar of boos and anger. "But we know the truth! To them, we are nothing but cheap labor force! Slaves! An excuse to continue discrimination! Three days ago, someone attacked the Schnee Mansion, and it pains me to say it was not our work. But still they choose to blame the Faunus, our entire kind!"

More boos and negative rabble. If there was one thing the Faunus hated, it was a Schnee. But Clay's hatred for them was unparalleled. "It is obvious that they only understand one thing! Cruelty and oppression! And that is what we will deliver to them!"

 **(-)**

Roman stopped outside a large warehouse. The door was guarded by a seemingly friendly Faunus, passive enough to seem like he was just relaxing at that particular spot. The noise of construction was echoing around him, so he couldn't be sure. The crime lord tapped some ashes out of his cigar, turning to Neo who was always nearby.

"Is this the place?" He asked. She gave a nod, after confirming with her Scroll. "Perfect. Let's go in and pay our Faunus friends a visit." Roman approached the man standing guard, cane clacking off the concrete. The Faunus's dog like ears twitched and turned his direction. His face held a certain naivety, like he wasn't too sure what he was doing here. But his tone gave him away, a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Can I help you?" The Faunus asked with a slight gritting of teeth.

Roman decided to play along. "Good afternoon, my good man. I'm looking for a little group of animals, they might be playing farmhouse somewhere." The dog Faunus twitched at Roman's jest. "You seem like a good little sheepdog. I have a feeling you know where they are. Are they maybe in this here building?"

"You need to leave, human." The Faunus growled back. Roman held up his hands in a peaceful manner.

"Hey, easy. Good boy, good boy." But his words were only aggravating him more. "It's all good, I have my credentials with me. An invitation. If you would peer down my cane..." Roman pointed his cane at the Faunus, allowing him to see down the shaft. And the poor fool did, studying the inside. The crime lord thrust it forward, knocking the poor sap back. Roman followed it with another strike over the head, and the Faunus collapsed. "Down, boy. Neo, I'm having second thoughts about this. Can the White Fang really be this incompetent?"

Neo didn't answer, as usual. Roman snickered, entering the building. From the moment he opened the door, a wave of heat and noise surged past him. A grin found its way on his face, and he stepped forward into the crowd. Ignoring the howling of the masses, Roman walked with pride. Halfway through, he started receiving odd looks, and the Faunus began to part from his path. Ten paces from the stage, where the ringleader must have been, he stopped. A clearing around him, dead silence outside of the snarling. Roman felt honored.

"What the hell is human filth doing here?!" The ringleader shouted. His skin was a dark tan, rippling muscles and classic White Fang attire, though there were some notable differences. His shirt was sleeveless, and the traditional Grimm Mask bore red markings and covered his entire face.

"Greetings, White Fang!" Roman answered, removing his hat as he welcomed the audience. "You must be the White Fang Lieutenant I've heard so much about."

"Shut up. Capture him!"

The angry crowd was upon him, yet Roman gave no resistance at all, save for some mild complaints. "Hey, hey, watch the coat! And the hat, this look isn't cheap, you know." His cane apprehended, on his knees with his wrists tied back, the crime lord was almost a sorry sight. If not for his smirk. The White Fang Lieutenant jumped down, wielding a menacing chainsaw. He brandished it against Roman's vulnerable neck.

"Do you got some kind of deathwish, scum?"

Roman almost laughed at how well this was going. Being threatened at blade point wasn't unusual for him, rather, sometimes it was tiring being threatened again and again. "So, it is true. You think all humans are scum and worthless. Well, I gotta say, you're not wrong on that part."

"What?!" The Lieutenant barked.

"You see, I'm a rather notorious criminal, with quite the hefty bounty on me. I'm no supporter of those pigs in charge either. No offense to any boar Faunus present. To make a long story short, I want to see the Schnees, the Soleils, the Joys, every single one of them put in their place. Now, how is that any different than what you all are trying to achieve? What do you say we work together? We're both after the same enemy, and to top it all off," Roman wriggled his hand, the tip of his Scroll protruding from his bound wrists. "I've got a little present for ya."

The Lieutenant didn't move, pausing for several seconds. Then he creeper closer and growled seven words. "We don't do business with your kind." Many of the surrounding Faunus snickered, amused by the irony of their leader's words. The Lieutenant pulled back his weapon, preparing to strike down. Roman could tell Neo, still ignored, was ready to save him if the need arose. But it seems it wasn't necessary, as a new voice shot out.

"Wait." A man declared, voice like thunder despite his calm tone. The Lieutenant glanced back, and Roman followed his gaze to see someone new. If the Lieutenant was a muscle head, this new stranger was a giant. Standing several inches above the Lieutenant, with more defined muscles made visible through his open apparel. His clothing looked tribal, something possibly reminiscent of their land, Menagerie. But the most vexing quality was his head. A decorative mask, not like the Grimm masks of the White Fang, covered his upper face and forehead. The mask was red, white and silver, with five darkened openings for vision and decoration, leaving the lower half of his face open, faint wrinkles lined his jaw and mouth. Large round horns curled around the sides of his face, and white hair, fluffy and messy, flowed down to his rear.

The sheep like Faunus jumped down and squatted next to Roman. He seemed to study Roman's face, before blurting out "Describe."

"Cliché clothing." The Lieutenant answered, to which Roman groaned with annoyance. "Bowler hat. _Ginger_."

"Now that's just plain rude." The crime lord remarked with a distasteful scoff.

The mystery Faunus tilted his head as he concentrated. "Ginger... Roman Torchwick?"

After hearing his name, Roman grinned again, hiding his surprise. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"I'll inform the mortician." The menacing Lieutenant grunted.

"Now, wait a minute, Clay." The sheep Faunus interrupted. It was then that Roman noticed how rich his voice was. "Let's hear what he has to offer."

"You want to let him live?!"

"I didn't say that." He replied, standing up and seating himself on the stage. Roman noticed the strange man was barefoot, with the bottom of his feet dark with calluses. A large grin spread on his face, both unsettling and silly. "You can kill him afterwards, just let him speak. It's not gonna hurt anybody."

Roman saw his chance. "Well, if it's opportunities you're after, look no further!" The crime lord began. During his pause, the sheep Faunus gave a nudge to his comrade with visible excitement. "You know of the attack on the Schnee Mansion, don't you? And they all blame you for it. Wouldn't you agree that this will only stain your noble reputation? Especially considering you didn't do it, by the looks of it."

"Get to the point." The Lieutenant barked with impatience.

"All right, all right. My proposition is this; if they think you did it, but you didn't, then why not do it for real?" Roman noticed his audience stare with a mix of confusion and interest. _And now to sink this deal_. "And properly this time. Whoever it was, they left in a hurry, barely putting a dent into their family fortune. But you have an army, masses that can raze the building to the ground. My employer and I have a thing against the Schnees as well. And we're willing to give you the map layout of their mansion. Completely free of charge!"

The crowd murmured all at once, and after they settled, the White Fang Lieutenant paced around his captive. He announced "And why should we trust your information? This smells like a trap to me. Why should we accept the help of a human?"

But before Roman could continue, the sheep Faunus interjected with his opinion. "Now, just a second. We have one goal, all of us. The humans made us into one united nation because of it. Whether our reasons differ, and perhaps our desires aren't aligned, in essence it is the same thing. Justice. Revenge. We want to see these humans suffer." The crowd whispered among themselves again. "What does it matter if their own chaos helps bring them down a notch? It sounds to me like Mr. Torchwick here is only making our path that much easier."

Roman looked on as the crowd seemed swayed by his words. Even the Lieutenant was considering the option. Roman didn't know who this mystery Faunus was, which was perfect. He was sent here to gain info on them anyway. The boss had expected only the White Fang Lieutenant and maybe Adam Taurus. Now that there was someone new in this ordeal, things might get a little more interesting.

"All right." The Lieutenant announced with a hint of resentment. He reached down and plucked Roman's Scroll from his bound hands and marched off. The other Faunus undid his bindings and Roman rubbed his wrists, pleased to be free. "We'll accept your 'gift'. Now get out of here."

"I don't think so." Roman replied. The Lieutenant stopped in his tracks and turned. It wasn't hard to guess that he was glaring. "You see, I came here as a gift bearer, and now that that job is done, I must return to my business. And my business... Is merchandising. I can arrange to have each and every Faunus here armed to the teeth with guns, weapons and Dust. And, given some time, even some of the big boy toys. Considering the Schnees were attacked recently, they're likely fortifying whatever defenses they can muster. And with lien like theirs, that can be a lot."

There was a long pause, the air filling with silence as the two stared each other down. There was discussing between the other Faunus, but all else was quiet. They all seemed uncertain whether to hate Roman or thank him, their expressions troubled. The crime lord refused to avert his gaze. _What are you gonna do, Mr. Lieutenant? Are you gonna take the bait?_ His fingers clutched his cane anxiously. The Lieutenant raised his arm, fist clenched.

"My brothers and sisters!" He shouted for all to hear. "All those in favor of exacting justice on the Schnees, make your voices known!" His request was met with a few of the Faunus rising up their fists as well, and a wave of cheers and hollering erupted through the crowd. After it died down, the Lieutenant yelled "Then I welcome you all, comrades, to the White Fang! And now, all those in favor of accepting Torchwick's goods?" The crowd once again overflowed with war cries and shouts. "It would seem we now have use for you, Torchwick. I pray, for your sake, that you can come through on your promises."

Roman sneered, drinking in the commotion the White Fang was making for their cause. "I'll see to it that your doubts become meaningless. In a week's time, you'll have more artillery and Dust than you'll know what to do with."

The Lieutenant didn't respond, instead corralling the masses of new recruits. He ushered them to the armory, where they would don the apparel of the other members. Neo appeared at Roman's side, having gone wholly unnoticed until now. Satisfied with himself, Roman decided to celebrate this small victory with a cigar. _I love it when a plan comes together_. After he lit it, Roman turned to the stranger, still calmly sitting. Staring.

"Thanks for the save." Roman said with genuine appreciation. "If it wasn't for you, I might be mincemeat about now."

The white haired Faunus let out a chuckle, bearing a strange resemblance to the boss. Except this guy looked a lot more kind. "Don't thank me just yet. You still have to come up with half the weapons and Dust Atlas has to offer. You're not out of the woods just yet."

"Your concern is touching." Roman replied. "But it's no problem at all for someone with my kind of connections."

"Connections, eh..." The stranger's expression darkened somehow, despite only his lower half visible. "Those connections wouldn't happen to know a certain someone, would they?"

"Got a vendetta, do you? I can ask around and see what I can find, though no guarantee on them being easy to take out."

The sheep Faunus' tone turned dark, as if the next words were bitter poison he was spitting out. "Coby Black. Ever heard of that name before?"

 _Coby Black? That does sound a little familiar._.. "Afraid it doesn't ring any bells. What do you got against him, old man?"

"Let's just say it's personal and leave it at that." He replied with malice in his tone. And then his face lightened, extending a large hand towards him. He had almost jabbed Roman in the chest and then said "The name's Albany Medulla, but you can call me Al. A pleasure to meet you, Roman Torchwick. Here's hopin' we can stay on each other's good sides."

Roman hesitated for the first time in a long while. Something about Al was terrifying, and yet he masked it so well under a guise of friendly humor. He gripped the hand extended to him anyways. "Likewise."


	16. Chapter 16: Overcoming

**Chapter 16: Overcoming**

The Cat's Eye. A quaint, little cafe and restaurant with its charms, located in Southern Atlas. The food was a little on the pricey side, but their homemade recipes were divine. Sorrell pushed open the doors, the bell alerting the staff of his entrance. It was almost empty, which made sense considering it was mid afternoon. The other customers dined alone or in silence with a partner. They all paid him no attention, despite the great difference in their clothing. Sorrell appeared overdressed for this location, but it mattered little to him. This place made for great and private discussions with other important figures, and he was expecting someone special to join him.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Alaric." A young woman with cantaloupe colored, braided hair greeted him. As one of the restaurants few waitresses, she wore a long apron over her dress, carrying a tray of empty glasses. Orange cat ears bobbed as she moved. "Are you here for the usual?"

Sorrell smiled at her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hello, Ginny. Yes, I am. Is my favorite table available?"

"It is, come this way, please." She led him further inside, while he watched her cat ears with amusement. One of the trademarks of the Cat's Eye was its policy of Faunus only staff. It made a refreshing change to the local area, where Faunus were a minority in the city. Ginny directed him to a private booth, away from the other customers. Sorrell sat down without waiting and the Faunus departed, saying "It'll be a while, but I'll ensure one of the best pizzas for you, sir."

"Many thanks. Say hello to Tiger for me." He said as she vanished around the corner. Sorrell pulled out his Scroll as he seated himself, wondering if there was any new developments on anyone's end. A notification shined across the screen. A text, from Neopolitan. **'Roman wishes to speak with you :3'**. Ginny returned, placing a glass filled with iced tea on the table before disappearing again. Sorrell tucked the Scroll away, making a mental note to call Roman later that day. He began to sip his beverage away, enjoying the brief moment of peace.

It was very brief, as someone approached and seated himself opposite of Sorrell. James Ironwood clasped his fingers together with his elbows resting on the tables edge. He wasn't looking the best of late. Obvious bags under his eyes and hair messier than normal told of a heavy stress burdening him. Sorrell pulled the straw away from his lips.

"Mr. Alaric." James said. "Thanks for meeting with me under such short notice. Although I can't help but question your choice of location."

"You've never heard of the Cat's Eye? Lovely place. _Splendid_ food."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the establishment, though I haven't tasted their food before. But is it safe?"

Sorrell spread his arms outward. "Look around you. Not a soul to disturb us, so long as we remain quiet."

"If you say so." The General shrugged, a silent yawn escaping him.

"Another all nighter?"

"I've just been busy lately, that's all." James rubbed his eye, struggling to look awake. "What with the recent home invasion that's been making headlines. Which is what I wanted to discuss with you. I spoke with the acting person in charge of the Schnee Mansion with Jacques away."

"Ah, young Whitley, was it?" Sorrell suppressed a smug grin. "Is he well?"

"I'm afraid not. The media is hounding him for answers and details, and to make matters worse, his father has heard wind of it. Try as he might, I feel this is too much for Whitley to handle, considering how Jacques might react."

Sorrell raised an eyebrow, though he wasn't surprised. "I thought you trusted Jacques."

"I do." James answered with a deflated tone. "But he has a tendency to... overreact. Whitley told me of the total damages. Thirty seven of the hundred and eighty Atlesian Knights we lent to them were pulverized. I'm sorry, Sorrell, but this may cost us quite a bit."

"Oh, it's quite all right." Sorrell insisted with a casual wave. The General looked relieved by his assurance. "So long as they carried out their duty of protecting the family. And it sounds like they did. Plus, I've been thinking that model have become a little outdated. The AK-130 are roughly a year and a half old since their global distribution. I was thinking an upgrade might be due. Or perhaps," Sorrell paused, leaning closer. "Something a bit more impressive might be under works?"

James' eyes narrowed, silent. Sorrell noticed the faint movement of his throat swallowing. "The next model, the AK-200 are being worked on. They should be available throughout Atlas in six months and globally by this time next year, if not later. There are, of course, other projects. The Scrolls have been successful so far among those we distributed them to. Though it was really just you, the Schness, and my students. My scientists are also designing a large, manned robot called the Atlesian Paladin. Aside from that, there isn't anything else of note being manufactured."

"I see." Sorrell noted with a bite in his tone. _He doesn't trust me. Or perhaps he's just hopeful the Polendina Project remains an absolute secret. Same thing, really._ Ginny arrived, surprised by the General's presence, delivering a wooden disc holding a small, steaming pizza. "Thank you." Sorrell cut a fragment with his knife, spinning it on the end of his fork. "I look forward to the AK-200 beginning their test trials. Any lien you need for the project is granted."

"Thanks, but it seems the funding has already been covered. Jacques is keen on these new, better androids to be at his disposal. Although I doubt he's happy with their intended release date."

Sorrell leaned back, offering his colleague some of his meal, to which James declined. There was a long silence between the two. _What are you thinking about, James? What are you hesitating with?_ As if reacting to Sorrell's thoughts, the General's fists clenched.

"Jacques is worried about another attack coming, and I share that suspicion." He whispered. "There's just too many details about the invasion that seem off."

The aristocrat feigned a grim expression. "I found it odd, too. There's no doubt that the White Fang was behind the invasion, but the lack of damage contradicts that."

"My thoughts exactly." James admitted. "It seems obvious that that was only a scouting party. And they succeeded, from what Whitley told me. The rest of their army is coming to finish the job, I just know it. Considering how easily they carved their way through the Atlesian Knights, sending in more would be-"

The sound of shattering glass cut through the room, the conversation halted. The two men peered around the corner and heard shouting.

"What are a bunch of Faunus doing here, working like they're honest people!?" A man shouted.

"Sir, please, I-" Sorrell recognized Ginny's voice pleading.

"Shut up! Every one of you should-"

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON!?" _And that would be old man Tiger_. Sorrell and the General showed up to see a burly Faunus with fading bronze hair arguing with a younger gentleman in a disheveled suit with hazel colored hair combed back. Tiger's ears were folded back while the stranger continued to ramble slurs and colorful insults. James put on his most mature expression, arms folded behind him like a soldier. He strode towards the two with dignity.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" The two became quiet as they took notice of the General. Lowering his voice, James asked. "Is there a problem?"

The human scoffed at the question. "Thank goodness, just who we need! Are you aware, General Ironwood, that there are White Fang supporters working under this roof?! These two are spies! Collaborators for those _terrorists_!"

"Why don't you make like a tree, AND GET THE F-" Tiger began, but James raised his hand to stop him. He turned to the human with a cold calmness only a diplomat can master.

"That's a rather bold claim to make. Do you have any proof?"

The young man's eyes turned to the General in disbelief, before his gaze became a glare. "Are you supporting this? I don't need proof be-"

"Are you saying," James declared with a cross tone. "That you're accusing innocent people without a shred of evidence?"

"They're not innocent!" The man argued, having lost all composure. "They're _animals_ , every single one of em! Everyone knows these Faunus are nothing but sneaky and conniving beasts! Nobody in their right mind would support them!"

"I'll vouch for them." Sorrell added, and the stranger couldn't respond, allowing the aristocrat to continue. "I've been a customer here for years and these two have shown nothing but honesty, pride, and fairness. If you would still like to accuse a family with such integrity, then be my guest."

"You all make me sick!" The baffled stranger preached on. "To think I respected you, 'General'-"

"Enough." The General declared. His gaze and tone remained emotionless, yet impossible to ignore. "I am not here to vindicate others. But I will do what I can to ensure the innocent are protected. And so, I must ask you to leave." The human's eyes darted back and forth between them all, flabbergasted. "Your presence is bothering these honest folk from working. If you would like to protest, then peaceful measures must-"

"To hell with you!" The stranger bellowed, dashing out the door. And with his departure, peace returned to the restaurant.

"He's the third one this week." Tiger grunted, crossing his arms. He still looked rough and mean, but Sorrell knew him long enough to tell that's just how he was. "I appreciate your help, General. Sorry to bother you during your meal."

"It's no trouble at all." James replied, expression turning kind. "Rather, I must apologize on his behalf. No one should be victim of such discrimination. If anyone else tries to harass you, please, feel free to notify me."

"That means a lot, and I may take you up on that offer." The chef replied. He turned to console his daughter, and James returned to their table. Sorrell followed with a grin as James released a heavy groan, hands over his face.

"Very diplomatic of you, James." The aristocrat snickered. James' fatigue didn't fade as he looked up.

"It's been like this since the attack." He stated. Despite his obvious exhaustion, his voice gave no hints towards it.

"You look like you need some sleep."

"There isn't any time for rest, not while the entire city is on edge like this. I've still got to figure out a way to ensure Jacques that his family is safe, but he's not going to trust any kind of mechanical reinforcements I have to offer. Assigning some of my men to act as his guardians might ease his tension, but I don't know how many is enough. My forces are spread thin as it stands."

Sorrell took another bite of his now lukewarm meal, spinning the cutlery in his hands. "You're kidding, right?" The General gave him a puzzled look, causing him to laugh. "Ok, you _definitely_ need some rest. Isn't it obvious? You're in charge of one of the most recognized Academies in all Remnant. You're literally surrounded by skilled mercenaries."

"Use the students?" James sounded like he was mocking the idea instead of considering it. "Sorrell, I can't send them off into a potential war zone like that. They're not soldiers yet."

"Then disguise it as a mission. Have Jacques make a request for Huntsmen services, and the students will see it and accept it. You have some of the finest warriors under your command. It's not like you to get cold feet."

"They're still children." James retorted.

"Not forever." Sorrell replied, having finished his meal. He dropped a couple lien cards on the table and began his departure. "They're going to grow up anyhow. And it's up to you to guide them properly, is it not? Goodbye, James. Good luck with Jacques."

 **(-)**

It was a refreshing walk back to his limousine for Sorrell. His meeting with the General had gone as well as he could have hoped. The conversation flowed smoothly and James said just about everything Sorrell predicted he would. _Now those four needed to accept that mission and this first phase would be over._ After reaching his vehicle, waiting just a couple blocks down the street, the door opened automatically, Midna waiting in the driver's seat. Sorrell seated himself with great joy, a feeling he relished with a happy sigh.

"I love it when a plan comes together." He announced. Midna only glanced at him through the mirror. "Let's head home, shall we?" His assistant nodded and the vehicle roared to life, rolling down the road. And now that he has some privacy, Sorrell had to make a call. After ensuring the line was secure, something that is difficult and expensive to maintain in a vehicle, he waited as the Scroll rung softly. Sorrell found it difficult to contain his excitement, and each passing second was filled with delight.

The Scroll clicked and the voice of Roman poured through. **"Well, isn't this a surprise? I didn't expect you to answer Neo's text so soon. Thanks again for calling, boss."**

Sorrell rolled his eyes at Roman dragging a simple 'Hello' on, but he pushed his annoyance aside. "It's reassuring to hear from you. Excellent validation that your neck is still intact."

 **"I'll admit, there was a close call or two, but nothing I couldn't handle."** Roman replied.

"So, does this mean your objective was a success? You and the White Fang have agreed to cooperate?"

 **"We're thick as thieves."** Sorrell was relieved to obtain this news, but he waited for more information. **"It turns out the White Fang Lieutenant is leading this pack. Guess Adam and the other leaders are still elsewhere."**

"Makes sense." Sorrell admitted. "With how far Solitas is from Menagerie, the White Fang can't exactly focus all assets here, no matter how big a target the Schnees are. And speaking of assets..."

Silence from the other end, or perhaps a pause. Roman must be smoking. **"Albany Medulla. Does that name ring any bells?"**

 _Albany Medulla?_ "That does sound faintly familiar... Is he the one supplying the White Fang?"

 **"From the looks of it, he's just offering his own time and manpower. I've got a feeling he's not what you're looking for. I think I'll need to hang around these animals a while longer before I find the supplier."**

Sorrell groaned. "Watch your tongue while you're with them. I don't want them beheading you too early." He shifted his sitting position as the limousine slanted to the right as it turned. "So, if this Albany isn't the one we're looking for, why bring him up?"

 **"You could say it's a favor for him, as a show of thanks for allowing me in their gang."**

 _A favor? What the hell does some Faunus want that doesn't align with the White Fang?_ "Well, don't keep me waiting. You know I hate suspense."

 **"He wants me to ask around my sources. See if I can find anything on one 'Coby Black'."**

 _Now that name struck a chord._ And alongside that old memory, the realization of who Albany was came to light. Sorrell burst into laughter, tears almost surfacing. His commotion earned him the worry of his assistant. It seemed Roman was also put off by it _. Oh, but this is too perfect! To think he followed Coby all the way from Mistral! This is too good!_

"Ahh, I needed that." The aristocrat mumbled with dying chuckles.

 **"So, what's the word, boss? You can't tell me we don't know nothin about a Coby Black after that outburst. What do we know about this chump?"**

" _'We'_?No, no, no. _You_ know nothing about him. Which is exactly what you'll tell your new friend Al."

Sorrell heard Roman scoff. **"I thought I told you I don't like being kept in the dark. Who is Coby Black?"**

"He's an assassin." Sorrell answered. His grin was spread from ear to ear. "One of the greatest, in fact. He was notorious and rather famous before his capture. The sheer number of people he's killed makes the Grimm seem endearing in contrast."

 **"Capture? You mean he's being held in some prison, rotting away?"**

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Roman. But I'm afraid that's confidential. You see, someone has been paying me an impressive amount of lien to keep his whereabouts a secret. With his line of work, and his past jobs, there are countless people who would gladly throttle the life out of him."

 **"...Like Al."** Roman paused again. Sorrell guessed that his cigar must be almost out. **"Well, I'll keep you in check of their next moves and such. Which reminds me, I may have promised a literal tonne of weapons and Dust for them to use."**

"Say no more. I'll have the merchandise prepared in four days. And it's no worry at all. It was part of the deal after all. Take care, Roman. I would keep your neck washed if I were you."

 **"Very funny, boss."** And the call died a moment later. Returning his Scroll to its resting place in his pocket, Sorrell took a stroll down memory lane.

"Coby Black." He whispered quiet enough to prevent Midna from hearing him. _Ahh, the memories. Such good times._ Sorrell began reminiscing about the past. Coby Black once worked under him with incredible faith. _He was a one of a kind, that one._ It was probably his blood lust that set him apart from other assassins _. No... It was more like a twisted exuberance when it came to killing someone_. And he had the skills to match his confidence, too. It all added up to one marvelous killing machine, capable of overcoming any hurdle in his path. It's a shame he's out of commission. For now.

Coby had a peculiar habit when he took a life. He would also murder the victim's close family and friends. It was one way for others to identify his warpath, as well as remove any individuals with a desire for vengeance _. Yes... Normally, those associated with his victims are left unable to seek out justice with zeal._ Until he failed. After his very last assignment, Coby failed to take the life of Albany. It was a stain on the assassin's record, but perhaps it's not too late.

"Life just keeps getting more and more interesting."


	17. Chapter 17: Differences

**Chapter 17: Differences**

 _Dust is an unusual material with potent capabilities. For generations, it has been harvested and sold worldwide as a wonder fuel. From warming homes to fueling vehicles, and even proving a valued weapon modifier, Dust remains integral to the growth of our lifestyle. Much is still unknown about the item, despite how common it has become in our everyday lives. Despite scientists unveiling the secrets of Dust, it will ultimately be ingenious practice of it by everyday Hunters and Huntresses that will assist in revealing more to its powers._

 _Prime examples of its use is through bullets and artillery, though many cases tell of Dust augmenting one's Semblance as well. However, there exist more advanced utilities for Dust, especially for Hunters. Although few cases are still practiced, fusing into clothing or even with flesh are known examples. Further examples include-_

"Duuuuusk." Sylvia moaned, pulling the annoyed boy from his book, **'Advanced Properties and Utilities of Dust Vol. 2'**. The normally excitable and jubilant girl lay with her head on the desk. Her feet were no longer kicking back and forth, eyes glazed over. "I'm boooored."

"We're in the library. How can you be bored with so much knowledge around us? Pass the time by reading, learning something! Delve into the mystical world of-"

"Duuuuusk." Sylvia whimpered. "You're booooriiing."

He sighed. Despite their current period being Free Study, the boundless energy she displayed during Combat Training vanished the moment they sat down. Dusk lost himself in the pile of books he prepared and was unable to hear her kicking her legs, fidgeting, blowing raspberries for amusement, and every other sort of activity that failed to pass the time.

"We've only been here eight minutes." Dusk scolded. "Even Monica has started studying! I always thought you two were like peas in a pod, so why can't you follow her example and-"

The Faunus let out a giggle, and her hand covered her mouth to prevent further laughter from escaping. Dusk paused, trying to read the name of the book Monica was reading. Her shaking from laughing made it difficult.

"She's been reading that book and laughing herself silly since we got here." Sylvia moaned again, like a dog crying. "That's no fair, why does she get to have fun?"

"It might be because she's reading a joke book." Ash said, still reading his own novel.

"Where did she get a joke book?" Dusk cried out.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Monica blurted, and everyone's attention was on her. She looked at her book again before saying "What do you get when you cross a rhinoceros and an elephant?" Sylvia perked up, eagerly awaiting the punchline. "The 'ell if I know." Someone at a table not far away shushed the two tittering girls, and Dusk couldn't blame him. He pried the book from Monica's hands, much to her dismay.

"Find something educational, I beg of you." His eyes turned to Sylvia reaching for the book he had confiscated. "You too."

"Aawww." They both chimed. The Faunus dangled her fingers just out of reach of the book she craved. "But I wasn't hurting nobody!"

"Dusk, you're boring." Sylvia repeated. And then her eyes lit up. "Hey wait, what are we hanging around this lame place for anyway? We've got video games!" Monica reflected the berserker's enthusiasm and might have sped off to their room if not for Dusk.

"We're here to study!" Dusk shouted, earning him another shushing from nearby students. "I forbid you from goofing off for this period."

"It doesn't affect you, does it?" Ash added. "If you couldn't hear Monica giggling to herself, then a little gaming noises shouldn't bother you at all."

"All right, let's put it to a vote." Monica declared. "I say we goof off!"

"Goofing off sounds fun!" Sylvia answered.

" _NO_." The military esque boy insisted with a cross tone. There was silence between them all as they watched Ash. It took a moment for the burned one to notice their staring.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You get a vote too, silly." The Faunus said.

"I have no preference." Was Ash's reply.

"No, Ash, c'mon." Dusk scoffed at Ash's indifference. "You can't just not vote."

"Why not? It best reflects my lack of opinion."

Dusk grumbled to himself. "Ash. Suppose I fill a cup halfway with water. Is it half empty, or half full?"

"Half capacity." _Damn, he's good_.

"So that's it then!" Monica announced, getting up and stretching her arms. "That's two against one, so to tomfoolery we go!"

 **(-)**

Free Study for the first years had started only twelve minutes ago, but Azure couldn't decide what to do. She could go train alone again. But she's been doing that for weeks and has started to grow sick of flinging daggers. Plus, she might run into Viridian again. Although Azure was thankful of his nonchalant attitude toward her, he was still a little intimidating. What she wanted was to be alone, and a nice and quiet library seemed perfect.

Except for the fact that eighty percent of her classmates would be there too. And so, the young assassin took to wandering the halls, unable to decide. In the back of her mind, a craving for social interaction cried out. Monica and them seem nice and friendly, but she would only be a burden to them. Try as she might, Azure couldn't shake off the thought of her messing things up. And she couldn't bear the results it would bring.

Her mind uncertain and anxious over too many worries, the girl slumped against the wall. _Maybe if I just sit like this forever, I'll meld into the wall. Then I won't have to worry about anything again. Maybe..._ Azure closed her eyes, curling up her legs. And then she heard a meowing. She jumped, startling herself and the cat that had appeared out of nowhere. It was a male calico, a white underside with bits of orange around each paw. Black fur covered his two ears and lined his face, while the back and tail was an amalgamation of all the colors mix and matched.

The cat crept closer, meowing again. His tail swayed side to side as he approached. Azure froze like a statue. Her mother had never let her take in any pets or strays, and her father seemed disinterested in animals. This was one of her first interactions with a cat. The cat pressed his back against her leg as he crawled around her. A soft purring rumbled from the cat, and Azure could feel it through faint vibrations in her leg.

Hesitant at first, she extended a shaky hand. Once it was within reach, the cat curled his head into it, purring louder than she thought he could. With a smile, Azure stroked its soft and lovable fur, at first with one hand, then both. Her gentle hands sent the cat into a blissful state, and Azure was certain she had fallen in love with this feline. She cooed to him as he climbed into her lap.

"Where did you come from, little kitty?" She asked in a soft voice. As if responding, the cat released an adorable mewl and curled up. Azure let out a happy sigh as she pet her new friend. _This is fine. This is good._ But as the feline began to sleep, anxiety set in. _What will I do? A pet is a big responsibility, and I've never had one before. Do they eat? Oh, of course they need to eat. But what do they eat? Will the Academy even let me keep him? Aww, he's so cute though. Maybe if I take him to Headmaster Ironwood, he'll understand and-_

Heavy footsteps made her flinch, almost waking the napping one in her lap. Her worries increased tenfold as the unknown one drew closer. She was going to be caught. _Would I get expelled for this?_ Azure looked down at the dreaming feline and considered that it would be worth it. But her mother would never approve, sending her into a further panicked state. It all came down to whoever was behind that corner. Azure shuddered when the large figure of Prof. Teikoss entered her vision.

The titan glanced at her, likely wondering why she was wasting her Free Study period like this. _He's going to scold me something awful. He's going to tell the Headmaster about me. About the cat. About-_

"Miss Phirres." The professor greeted as he passed her by. Azure collapsed against the wall after realizing she was holding her breath.

"S-sir..." She mumbled after a squeak. And he left, just like that. Azure looked down at her new friend and was relieved to see the cat was still dreaming. She considered the possibility that she might have overreacted. Maybe.

 **(-)**

Zafiro the artist was busy painting another depiction of the dangerous marvel that is Grimm. He had known that, since a young age, many would find his admiration odd. Most of his childhood was spent being looked down on by others, but he didn't find it all that unusual himself. Zafiro didn't see his hobby as any different than a bug collector pushing pins through dead bugs for a display. At a young age, he had honed his ability to ignore other's discomfort. No matter who it bothered. And as a teacher of Atlas Academy, his new audience was as mystified and uncomfortable as ever.

"Now, what's _really_ fascinating about the Grimm," He droned on with zeal. "Is their diversity. There are so many different kinds of them that they're possibly more diverse than us humans. And yet, despite their vast differences, all Grimm bear the same traits. Red eyes, white hardened surfaces and spikes, and pitch black fur, scales, carapace, et cetera. How cool is-" A beeping from his Scroll allowed the hapless students some relief. It was a text from Tyrian. **'Got a minute? It's nothing urgent if you're busy. At all.'** _Nothing urgent? As if Tyrian would text me with something meaningless_. A message from him was rare and filled the professor with joy.

"Hold on a sec, everyone. Uhhh, review your notes while I'm gone. Toodles!" The artist disappeared in a puff of dark and blue smoke, reappearing next to the door. Zafiro swung it open and was greeted by Tyrian waiting for him. As the door creaked until it closed, the titan drew his hand to his forehead.

"I said it was nothing urgent." Tyrian groaned. "What part of _'Nothing urgent'_ means _'Drop everything'?"_

"The part with you wanting to see me. Duh." Zafiro snickered at the titan debating whether to scowl or laugh. "So, what's the word?"

"Miss Lavender wanted me to let you know that-"

"Lily?" The artist interrupted. " _My_ Lily wants to talk with me? Why didn't you say so? I'll go see her right this-"

Tyrian grabbed his shoulder before he could escape. " _Please_ just listen when people talk to you. She was told by James to let you know about an upcoming assignment. But, she knew you would act like this so she sent me instead."

Zafiro pouted. "That's it? How boring. And to think I dismissed class early for this."

Tyrian raised an eyebrow. "You don't have the authority to dismiss class early."

"No, but imagine if I did."

Tyrian finally let loose a chuckle. "You're a madman. It's a wonder you haven't been fired yet. Anyway, there's an upcoming assignment that he wants to know if you'll be available for it. Check your Scroll for more details, but you'll be taking one team of first years with you."

"Aww, no. Please no." The light in the artist's eyes faded, replaced with dread. "Please, God, no."

"Come off it, Zaf. You can't avoid student assessment every year."

Zafiro crossed his arms. "Ok, so you brought me bad news, worse news, and dreadful news. Please tell me there's something good to tell me."

Tyrian scratched the back of his head. "Truth be told..." Zafiro perked up and was eager to hear more. "I found your cat."

"Shisko?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "You found him?! I've been wondering where he's been!"

"Yes, I found your weirdly named cat."

"Well? Come on, tell me where he's been hiding!"

"Where he's been all this time, I don't know." Tyrian admitted. "But he's with Miss Phirres, one of the first years."

"Azure has him? Perfect! Thanks a bunch!" Zafiro shouted as he bolted down the hall. He turned a corner, running as fast he could with a spring in his step. And then he paused, turned and walked back. He found Tyrian waiting for him just outside his classroom, visible dismay on his face. "So, uhh, where is Miss Phirres at the moment?"

 **(-)**

"You're goin' down, Monnie!" Sylvia howled, swiveling her entire body as she steered her driver on the screen. "Mark my words!"

"You won't have the lead forever! Not while I'm on your tail!" Monica cheered back. Sylvia was confident this was just talk, the distance gap between them was too huge. She had no chance unless- "Eat this!" A red pulsating sphere followed Sylvia's racer, tracing her every last move until it smacked her off the racetrack.

"What?! Did you just Red Dust bomb me?! That's balogna!"

Monica sneered as she passed her rival. "All's fair in love and war!"

Gritting her teeth, the berserker released a battle howl as her racer recovered. "Then this is WAR!"

"Wait..." Monica blurted with a sullen tone as she paused the race. "You don't love me?"

"What?" Sylvia saw her Faunus friend on the verge of tears, staring back with the saddest look of betrayal. Sylvia almost laughed, but pulled her ally close for a hug. "Of course I do... But-" Reaching around, she unpaused the game from Monica's Scroll. After the race resumed, Sylvia pushed her off, eyes blazing. "I love winning even more!"

"Hey, that's not fair! Sylvia, you cheater!" Monica had pried her Scroll back just in time to watch Sylvia pass her by.

"All's fair!" She howled back.

"That's it." Dusk said, snapping his book closed. The two continued gaming, ignorant to the young man now hanging his head low in shame. "I can drown out noise, but I can't ignore guilt. We should be studying."

"Boo yah!" Sylvia hollered, raising her arms in victory. She crossed the finish line with Monica milliseconds behind her. "Did you say somethin', Dusk?"

"How do you do it?" He asked with a wavering voice. "How are you able to mindlessly fool around and ignore pressing matters? Important matters? How?"

Puzzled, Sylvia turned to see her partner waving his hands around madly. He looked tense. Very tense. With a sigh, she got up and headed to their fridge, which Dusk had got working despite his own arguments against having it in their room to begin with. Opening the freezer, the cold coursed over her as it collided with the warm atmosphere. It felt nice, the days of late have been rather warm. Shuffling through the foods stored, she pulled out a cherry colored popsicle. She split it in half, paused at the sheer luck of such a miraculous split, and gave Dusk one half.

"Here. You seemed kinda down." Sylvia waggled it two inches from his face. A face that burned with confusion mixed with anguish. The popsicle bopped his face before being prodded against his lips. Dusk snatched it from her hands, though she had a feeling it was to get her to stop. After chewing off the tip of her own chilled dessert, slight regret in her cringing eyes as the chilling pain shocked her teeth, she crossed her arms and smiled. "So, you want to know my secret? That which allows me to put off my tasks to the point of just not doing it?"

"It's a secret?" Dusk asked with one eyebrow raised.

Sylvia cupped her hand under her chin, index finger and thumb lining her jaw. "I admit, you are in dire need of my assistance." She began, trying to look as mature and knowledgeable as possible. "Your troubles have you tied up like a ball of yarn. Tight, suffocating, bouncy, fun." She paused, glancing to the side. "What were we talking about again?"

"Your secret?"

"Right, right, right. Now I remember. Ok, your troubles have you... yatta yatta yatta... ball of yarn... Right!" The silver haired girl cleared her throat, resuming her pose. "I can teach you, young grasshopper."

"'Grasshopper'?" Dusk groaned.

"Just roll with it. I can train you, have you master the art... of apathy. We begin the first lesson in one minute sharp! For assistants, I call upon the adept Monica!"

"Present!" The Faunus called from the other side of the room.

"And the apprentice Ash!"

"All right." He replied with no resistance.

"Prepare yourself, grasshopper!" Sylvia shouted, thrusting her finger at Dusk. "For the greatest challenge of your life!"


	18. Chapter 18: Flow

**Chapter 18: Flow**

Things weren't looking good for Azure. Her knees ached, her legs throbbed with pain, and she couldn't feel her ankles. The tingling agony coursed through her body and up her spine. She could feel the billions of prickly needles stabbing into her feet and calves, yet she ignored her legs screaming for relief. After all, the cat was still asleep in her lap. And the adoration she felt for the bundle of fur was far greater than the numbing sensation in her legs.

Azure didn't know how long she had been sitting here, almost all alone in this silent hallway. Nobody had crossed her path, granting the assassin peace with her new, little friend. Although the slightest sound would still irk her. She sighed happily, her fingertips stroking the back of the cat's ears as he slumbered. A sound escaped his tiny lips, and he stirred. Azure panicked, anxious the cat might be leaving soon. But, much to her relief, he stretched his forelegs outwards before rolling around in her lap. She couldn't hold back a giggle as the cat purred more.

A throbbing unlike anything before shot up her spine, and the assassin realized she may have missed a window of opportunity. _Would it still be all right? Would he wake up? Ohh, my legs..._ Azure whimpered before she gave in, adjusting her seating ever so slightly. The cat remained half asleep while a rejuvenating feeling flowed through her tired and aching legs. She felt she could sit here for another hour. At least, she did until the numbness returned faster than she expected it to.

The moment had come when the suffering was greater than the delight, and Azure considered waking the napping one once more. Perhaps she could carry him to her room, hide him from the others. Her little, secret friend. Yes, it could work. She could find a way to-

"Azuuure... Azuuure!"

The echoing of someone calling her name startled her, and she turned her head with frantic speed. Azure wondered where the voice was coming from and what they would do if they found her like this. She wished she could shrink down, until the speaker said another word which only brought confusion.

"Shisko! Where are you?" The man called in a sing songy tone. _Wait, that voice does sound familiar._ Clutching the cat, Azure stood up and regretted her grave mistake. Her knees buckled under her and she slumped against the wall. The cat gave a concerned mewl at the sudden fall, and she could only guess the man had heard the cat's meowing. Azure could have sworn she heard something akin to a small smoke bomb going off, a literal poof, just down the hall. A burst of navy blue smoke appeared before her, and a man emerged from the parting haze.

"Shisko!" The professor exclaimed, reaching for the cat. Although 'Shisko' gave no resistance to being plucked from Azure's embrace, he didn't respond with happy noises either. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Just where have you been, mister?" Prof. Vidal began cooing to the cat with childish noises. "Oh, hey, Azure. I mean," he coughed, then put on a serious front. "Miss Phirres." The eccentric artist gave a laugh as he continued cuddling the hapless cat in his arms. "Thanks for finding him and holding him prisoner for me. This little escape artist _loves_ leaving my classroom."

"N-no problem at all, Mr... professor." She stammered from the ground. So this is who Shisko belongs to. What an odd name. "I-I don't suppose that... Atlas Academy has any rules regarding... pets?"

Prof. Vidal sucked in air through his teeth, a hesitant expression on his face. "Uhhh we do, in fact. The rules state, unfortunately, no pets allowed." Shisko made a small fuss while pampered by the professor. "But you wouldn't tell the Headmaster, would you?"

Azure dared to meet his eyes, an act she normally would never attempt. But something about the easy going teacher was calming her. "Headmaster Ironwood doesn't know about him?"

The artist seemed to bite his tongue, looking away. "Maybe..." Azure let out a laugh, surprising even herself. "It seems Shisko has taken a liking to you, Miss Phirres. Now, if only he would choose to enjoy my company. How about I trust you with finding him the next time he wanders off?"

"I... If it's no trouble to you, then-"

"Thanks a bunch!" He declared over her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you maybe need a hand?"

Azure realized he meant her legs. How he knew she had spent the past twenty minutes sitting in the same position, she could only wonder. "I... think I've got it. I just need some time is all."

"Nonsense!" Prof. Vidal insisted. He thrust his hand towards her and after hesitating, she accepted his gesture. And then she almost yelped when he pulled her right off the floor and onto her feet. Although wobbly, Azure was standing up. The artist never let go, which she was grateful for. Shisko took the opportunity of an open arm and fled down the hall. "Uh oh. You're not getting away this time, jailbird... cat..." He shouted, dashing down the hall. And like that, she was alone again. Azure looked down at her hand, still warm from the professor's touch. And then she noticed the cat hairs left on her pants and laughed. All in all, she felt this wasn't a bad experience.

 **(-)**

"All right, grasshopper." Sylvia began, sitting in a meditation form after making a clearing on the floor. "Come, sit down on the floor of... of... Just sit down."

Dusk obeyed, despite how reluctant he was about this activity. He was impressed with the berserker's peace of mind at the moment. He'd never seen her this still and not miserable. After figuring out how she had crossed her legs in such a weird way, he couldn't help but sigh. "This is stupid." He mumbled.

"Silence, grasshopper!" She struck him over the head with a folded paper fan. Although it didn't hurt any, he still flinched from the attack. "Adept Monica, be seated next to me. Apprentice Ash, next to the novice." The two did as they were told, also imitating the silver haired girl's sitting form. Pleased, Sylvia continued. "Today marks the first day of your training in the ways of absolute apathy. Before we begin, I suggest finding some item that brings the greatest comfort to you."

"Seriously? What kind of experiments are we going to be performing?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Sylvia growled at him in response. After choosing to comply, it only took a moment to realize what brought comfort to the soldier boy. He fetched his valued beret, brushing off the imperfections and removing any unnecessary creases. After placing it with care on his head, he returned to his seat feeling leagues better. His family heritage was long aligned with military activity, and discipline and uniform were the two values held most dear to the Soleils.

"Excellent. You appear ready, grasshopper."

"Can we-" Dusk motioned a quick cutting across the neck. "Can we drop the whole grasshopper thing?"

"Very well, padawan." Sylvia replied, and Dusk's head drooped. "Now, I will reveal to you my secret. You see, there is an intangible energy surrounding every living creature. For some, this energy is very delicate and frail, but for others, it bears incredible tenacity and strength. I like to call this energy Aura."

Dusk raised an eyebrow, thinking this whole situation to be nothing more than a stupid joke. But Sylvia's expression told him she was serious. After a pause, Monica leaned in and whispered something in the berserker's ear. Sylvia held her expression, yet her eyes looked more blank than before. The Faunus returned to her position as Sylvia cleared her throat. Several times.

"I like to call this energy Flow. Everyone has a Flow that is with them at all times, encasing their bodies. But the important part of it is that one's Flow clashes and interacts with other's Flow, and even normal objects. For example, I have an easy going Flow that is tangible with multiple other Flows. Like Monica's! We're practically sisters, me and her."

Monica gasped, hugging Sylvia with glee. "I've always wanted a sister!"

"Adept Monica," the berserker said in a stern tone. "The lesson is still in session. Please refrain from interrupting further." With sad looking eyes, the Faunus pulled back her arms.

"So, what does this 'Flow' have to do with me?" Dusk asked.

"Your Flow is pathetic. You're too easily bothered by most things that interact with your Flow. When something reacts with one's Flow, they either absorb or lose a bit of energy. With you, almost everything drains your Flow, resulting in stress. Honestly, it's a miracle your stress capacity hasn't blown your brain apart."

"Can we return to reality, please?" Dusk groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to that. What we will be practicing here is bolstering your wimpy Flow. That way, you won't be bothered by so many things and you'll find yourself more free of stress. It's because of this you have your hat thing with you. We'll be doing this bit by bit, trying to fortify your Flow and-"

"Comfort zone." Dusk interrupted.

"Huh?"

"A comfort zone. It's literally what you're describing."

"Potato, po-tah-to. But if you have a general idea, then that makes things easier. Now, are there any questions?"

Dusk had many questions. In fact, he hadn't stopped questioning everything Sylvia was spouting. But, he decided to humor her, at least for a while. It was true his comfort zone was rather small. "If your external energy is so similar to Monica's, then why are you the master and she the adept?"

"Good question! It's not just that my Flow is not easily swayed, it's that I have a great understanding of Flow. I can even visualize another's Flow. Yours is touchy and sensitive. With my Flow, anything new that enters it fills me with energy, arousing my curiosity and filling my head with thoughts. It's only when nothing happens for a while I feel sluggish and drained. With you, it's the opposite." Dusk thought about her words. Albeit confusing and all over the place, the message did make some sense.

"All right, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He announced, seeing little benefit from asking more questions.

"Excellent! Now, breathe in." Sylvia took in a deep breath, exhaling with impressive control and slowness. Dusk did the same, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. Maybe even since coming to Atlas Academy. "Calm. Focus on your Flow. Visualize the energy surrounding you." He could hear the slow movement of his lungs, cycling the air he breathed. "Monica, very good. Your Flow is free and open, but that only leaves you vulnerable when something positive leaves. Apprentice Ash, you..."

Dusk opened his eyes, noticing Sylvia biting her lip as she looked at Ash, puzzled. The burned one seemed no different than normal. If anything, he had blended more into the background somehow. "Geez, Ash. You're practically a corpse. Show some feeling!" Ash's mouth twitched, and the berserker gave up. "Padawan, don't lose focus." She chided. He closed his eyes again, and his breathing slowed once more. Dusk could hear no other sounds, not even the faintest disturbance. "Good. You're truly relaxing now. Just keep that calmness, there is nothing wrong. Now, something is coming. It's going to enter your Flow."

As crazy as it sounded, he could feel it. Something was penetrating his personal bubble. _No, that's the bad term_. He heard Sylvia's voice, strangely distant. "Remember, how it interacts is up to you. There are no intruders, just happy little visitors. Just a visit. Nothing more." Whatever it was, Dusk would do his best to welcome it. He would refuse to let it bother him. He actually felt lighter somehow, and a smile formed on his lips. Dusk felt like he might float away, having completely forgotten the-

"Got it!" Monica shouted. Dusk nearly had a heart attack, being pulled out of his peaceful realm in such an abrupt manner. He saw the Faunus waving around something violet, smiling wide. _Wait a minute..._

"My beret!" Dusk exclaimed, feeling the top of his head to find it empty.

"Excellent!" Sylvia cheered after confiscating the prize from Monica. "You've passed the first lesson! Your Flow remained unchanged even while Monnie stole your hat thing!"

"What do you mean 'passed the lesson'?! That's just stealing!"

"Yes, but this is a huge step forward." The berserker insisted. She tossed his beret back, which he wore again without waiting. "Surely you noticed yourself how soothing the atmosphere was. The whole point of this is to make it so you can feel that relaxed outside."

Dusk groaned, realizing just what he had signed himself up for. _This is nothing more than jests at my expense. Again. Although..._ Dusk couldn't argue that there were results from this stupid training. It was nice not having many worries for a little while. "All right, I'm ready for the next lesson. I hope..."

"Perfect!" Sylvia answered. "Because next we'll be removing your hat and then messing up your hair. It's too tidy. When it's like that, anything that agitates your hair will bother you as well. So, we need to get you used to having a messy hairdo!" She snickered as Dusk whined like a dog. "It's not so bad. I think you'd look better with your hair like that anyway!"

 **(-)**

 _Today is the day_ , Whitley reminded himself, as he had forty times that afternoon. _Today is the day Father returns from his trip_. If only his nerves could be calmed. Footsteps from behind startled him, but he felt relieved when he saw Klein also preparing to welcome the head of the house back. Whitley felt a little sorry for poor Klein. Father had a bit of a temper any time something catastrophic happened with either the family business or heritage. And this was the biggest disaster since Winter betrayed everyone.

Whitley held a grudge against his eldest sister. Nothing good came from her decision, a decision which almost tore this family apart. Father was distraught for weeks. He had hoped that cutting her off from the family would make her come to her senses. But the conditioning Ironwood put her through must have been deeper than he anticipated. She had thrown Father's kindness away and fled without any shame. Whitley's face burned with rage at his sister. Perhaps, he admitted, it was partially envy towards his siblings, and not just wrath. Both Winter and Weiss showed incredible talent with the family Semblance, their mastery with Glyphs. Whitley himself had yet to show even a shred of that skill.

 _No... It is still her fault. She is not worth my dithering_. Whitley recalled his grandfather often telling him that their own mother was also a rebellious child. Considering how his sister Weiss might be following in Winter's footsteps, the idea that the women of the Schnee family were fiery held ground. He pushed the thought out of his mind, instead trying to put up a smile. Winter had betrayed them, Weiss is showing signs, Mother is reclusive. It was up to him to ensure Father that everything was all right.

His smile could not have come a moment sooner, as the door opened and his father entered the grand hall. _Father is home. Father can fix this_. "Welcome home, Father." Whitley said, genuine warmth in his voice. His father did not even meet his gaze, and after removing his overcoat, Whitley noticed his scowl. The boy wondered if he should repeat his welcome or not.

"Whitley." Jacques said, and the boy jumped to attention. Perhaps things were all right, perhaps Father wasn't angry. "What in the blazes are you smiling for?"

Whitley paused, uncertain if he heard correctly. "I'm... sorry?" His voice quivered.

"What reason do you have to be happy?" His father spat. His voice was calm and normal in volume, yet his tone was riddled with toxicity and rage. "Our very home was broken into. By terrorists and vandals! Yet you appear to be pleased. So, please, share with me what are you so happy about?!"

"I..." Whitley took a nervous step back. "I was just... pleased to see your return..."

His father glared daggers at the child. "So you're saying you're _not_ pleased about the criminals you let slip through either?" His words had a bite to them that left Whitley scared.

"Of-of course not."

Jacques' gaze lightened and his shoulders relaxed. "Good. Then we are in agreement. I suggest you make yourself scarce." His father turned to march off, leaving Whitley baffled and stammering.

"B-but... Wait, Father, I-"

"Are you disobeying me, Whitley?" He barked. "Was something I said 'unclear'?! Then allow me to explain myself. You have failed me." The words shot through the boy like shrapnel of a bomb. "I entrusted you with one simple request, and you failed completely. It is obvious now the job was too much for a child to handle. Now leave the adults to take care of this mess you allowed."

Before he could respond, Jacques was already leaving. It didn't matter anyhow, as Whitley had nothing more to say. It was all true, he had let Father down. Klein followed his father's pace, leaving Whitley to himself. Sulking, the young patrician walked away. He fished his Scroll out of his pocket, the image of one of the criminals from that night at the ready. He hadn't told anyone of this evidence, not even Klein. Whitley planned to reveal it to Father as a way of lightening his mood. Perhaps he'll have to save it for when his father is in a better mood again. If his father is in a better mood again.

 **(-)**

"Rest assured, Master Jacques, that the needed repairs were carried out the moment we realized what had happened." Klein explained as Jacques made his way to his office. The businessman took notice of the glistening shine the replaced cameras had. It only made him boil inside. "The work was completed just yesterday, and everything should be back to normal."

"Such a naive thought." Jacques spat. "As if we can go back to normal after this. What about my office?"

"Ah. Yes. About that..." The businessman detested Klein's hesitation. As if reading his thoughts, the faithful servant wasted no more time with his babbling. "We have not yet been able to investigate the possible damage inside. As you are the only one with clearance, it is only now that we can discover any changes inside."

"Are you saying you don't know if they made it in there or not?"

"That is correct, sir. There was no trace of external damage to be used for entry. The possibility of them tunneling inside is unlikely, as they would not have needed to make such a commotion."

"Just perfect. Damn those White Fang savages. I never should have left Whitley in charge."

"About that, sir..." Klein began. The two stopped as Jacques wondered what the bumbling fool had to say this time. "With all due respect, don't you think you were too harsh on Master Whitley?"

 _Too harsh. Not harsh enough was more accurate_. "I gave him the responsibility befitting of an adult. Yet he failed completely, an obvious sign that he lacks the maturation needed for such a job. If he so desperately wishes to be treated as an adult, then he can take a blow like one."

Klein said nothing, and they continued walking. Jacques arrived, his incredibly sturdy door untouched. Klein was right, the White Fang didn't enter from here or force their way in. It would take the power of a mighty machine to break through this door. Perhaps there was hope. The businessman placed his palm on the scanner. This too made it even more secure, as it was impossible to hack or fool it. Jacques went through the other tests to prove his identity he had in place, all of it adding up to the fact that he alone could open this door.

 **"Welcome back, Mr. Schnee."** The automated message recited. The door swung open, and the familiar, homely scent wafted past him. Everything remained undisturbed. Jacques heard Klein let out a sigh of relief, but he knew it was too early for celebration. Yes, everything was as untouched as he had left it. But there was still the computer. He activated the keyboard and the holoscreen appeared before his seat. It didn't ask for a password as it should, instead sparking to life. And there, as if mocking him, danced the words **'Files successfully copied'**.

In one swift motion, Jacques swept his arms across his desk in a fit of rage. The objects were scattered onto the floor, shattered glass skittering as Klein flinched. The businessman walked around the mess he had created and towards the door.

"Clean up this mess. And notify the media. I have an announcement for Atlas and the White Fang." He didn't wait for the servant to reply, still fuming. And now, to his disdain, he must speak with the General. The General whose forces had failed him as well.


	19. Chapter 19: Unity

**Chapter 19: Unity**

A bullet whizzed by Viridian's face, missing by a small margin. Just an inch closer and it would have hit. Of course, had the brute not dodged it, the bullet would have hit its mark dead on. The gunslinger who proved to be a pest continued darting out of his range, all the while firing a barrage of bullets his way. Viridian stabbed into the ground, using his wide blade as cover. Inside, his fury boiled to points he hadn't surpassed in ages. If only he could get close, and stay close without the coward fleeing every step.

 _ **Calm down, V**_. The familiar voice of Seraphina echoed in his head. _**Oliver's specialty is range, so of course he's going to do everything he can to keep the distance to his benefit.**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah. And all this time I'm waiting for you to tell me something useful about this runt.**_

He could almost sense her give a heavy sigh as he launched himself into the air, pulling his sword out as well. Oliver had long green hair, a dark jade color. His tan skin matched by his brown eyes which followed Viridian with precision. Under his green trench coat, he had six leather gun holsters hidden beneath his heavy clothing, now revealed as he dashed to the right, spraying more bullets at him. Viridian held his sword beside him, the bullets bouncing off the reliable steel of his sword. Upon landing, he gave chase, zigzagging towards his elusive prey. While this happened, the psychic felt the need to repeat what she had already gone over, for whatever reason Viridian couldn't be bothered to think of.

 _ **Oliver Vansten. 17, Male. 5'8". A master gunman, favoring his six firearms. Two pistols, two uzis, a shotgun, and a collapsible rifle. He likes long walks on the beach and-**_

 _ **GET TO THE POINT!**_ Viridian mentally screamed. He was almost upon his slippery foe, until Oliver stopped. A chance in his sights, he spun for a horizontal slash, but his opponent anticipated this. Oliver jumped, and jumped again off the brute's burly form. After he was an impressive twelve feet above him, Viridian noticed a canister dropped at his feet. One bullet from the skilled marksman punctured the can, and an invisible force of wind exploded. Though he took no damage, Viridian was pushed back with tremendous force. If not for his hooked blade carving the ground, he would have fallen off the platform.

 _ **There's really no other secret to him than the fact that he likes his guns. Just close the distance as best you can. Or, there's always the option of releasing the Grimm you captured back on day four.**_

After catching his breath, and revitalizing his anger, Viridian waited, sprawled on the floor with his leg over the edge, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. _**I can beat him with my own two hands. I don't need the help of a beast to take this worm out.**_ He lunged forward, pulling his blade out as he charged with a new drive. Having determined his opponent was not out of combat, Oliver sprayed another bullet storm at him. But Viridian dashed through the openings, ignoring the bullets grazing his legs. He closed the distance between them in an instant, despite Viridian's prey escaping once more.

With little choice left, Oliver whipped out a shotgun, aimed point blank at the brute's face. Viridian ducked as the gun fired off, kicking the gunslinger's legs. Poor Oliver fell to the harsh ground, and Viridian struck him over the chest with his sword. Oliver's body flickered with a green light, his breathing rapid and frantic. Viridian went for another swing.

"Enough!" Prof. Teikoss roared, the brute froze, yet locked his gaze on his limp opponent. "The match is set! Viridian Dren is the victor. Once again..." He grumbled under his breath. Viridian remained poised over Oliver, his breathing calmed. He gave a satisfying kick to the gunslingers's side, and Oliver cried out. Viridian didn't understand why, it was barely a nudge. He walked away, having returned his blade to its resting place on his back. "Mr. Dren!"

Viridian turned and scowled at the titan, who looked more furious than ever. "What?" He growled.

"Your respect and sportsmanship towards both your peers and superiors is unbefitting of a Hunter. If you want to continue studying here, then I implore you to improve your attitude."

"You expect me to respect weaklings?"

Prof. Teikoss' eyes narrowed into a glare. "You're all still learning. You're all equals, and yet you can learn so much from your classmates."

"Except we're not equal. They're inferior. If this is the future protectors for this world, then I'm glad I can fend for myself."

A vein popped in the titan's forehead, and Viridian could hear Coal smash his palm over his face. "Sterling Smith!" He shouted, and one boy stood to attention. "Turq Yilmaz! Edom Oxley! Lonán Morian! Prepare for battle at once. Team Steel will be opposing one lone Viridian Dren."

The crowd exploded into gasps and murmuring. In the past three weeks, never has one student faced off against an entire team. Viridian checked his Aura gauge. It was almost full. He could still feel the energy flowing within him. The four young men had entered the battlefield and he observed each one. _Four against one. Piece of cake._

 _ **No, Grouch, stop. Don't do this, this is stupid! Just admit you still have a long way to go and be done with it.**_ Viridian grew annoyed by the commands of his leader. _"Don't do this, don't do that, stop hacking that Grimm apart, its already dead."_

"If you think you're not equal to your fellow Hunters in training, then surely your power is on par with a team of four." The titan baited with a calm tone. "Unless... You're too scared to try." The last line struck a nerve with him. Too scared. Viridian had encountered many that were too scared to try. He had seen what fate they earned themselves, what their cowardice had rewarded them with.

"I suppose I do have a long way to go, still." He called back. Coal became visibly relieved, Viridian turned to his instructor with a reserved demeanor. "After all, part of what you said is true. We're all still learning. And this..." He gritted his teeth, fist clenching. "This'll be a great step forward."

 **(-)**

Atlas Academy held little of interest for Jacques. He was a businessman, after all. Not some savage indoctrinated to fight monsters. The two worlds couldn't be farther apart. But sometimes, on very rare occasions, the two did align, once in a blue moon. Such as today, where Jacques had business with the proud Headmaster. The businessman entered alone, walking with poise towards the Headmaster's office. He ignored the few that did cross his path. These were all warriors, little more than pawns to be sent to war. They did not matter. All they needed was the bare necessities to get by. Jacques pushed back the thought that this is what Winter, his own daughter, had chosen over her family.

Jacques entered through the sliding doors of the tall building in the center of the Academy. A small waiting room lay inside, with a pretty young lady working at a computer. Her fair face was refined and mature, hair flawless and straight. This was more his world. "Is General Ironwood in?" He asked with a tone void of emotion.

"He is held up at the moment, Mr. Schnee." She replied in a voice of matched disinterest. Jacques couldn't help but respect her professionalism. "I'll notify him of your presence and alert you when he is free. Please have a seat."

"If he's in, whatever he's doing can wait." He declared before entering.

"Sir? Sir!" She called after him, yet she never stood up, even as Jacques disappeared through the door. Once inside the familiar room, he could see James at his desk, preoccupied with a call. He must not have noticed his presence, for the General continued rambling away. It wasn't until Jacques was standing right in front of him that he paused.

"Jacques?" He blurted, confused. "What are you-" James muted the call before continuing. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Mr. Schnee is here to see you, sir." The secretary's voice came through on his desk. "He has requested an urgent meeting with you." The businessman flashed a smug grin as his friend sighed.

"Thank you, Lily. I'll call you back, gentlemen. Oz..." The General sighed as he ended the call, standing up with his hands on the desk. "Jacques, what are you doing here? You should know how cumbersome interruptions are to important business."

"Oh, but I am here for business. You see, I'm here to discover _what the blazes you were thinking_?!"

"What are you talking about?!" He shouted back.

"I left my home, my family, under your protection. And you just left it to a bunch of droids?! What possible madness inspired _that_ stroke of genius!?"

"Jacques, I'm sorry. My men were indisposed and overworked, and I thought the Atlesian Knights would be enough."

"Oh, so they're overworked." The businessman said with sarcastic sympathy. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have hired competent bodyguards instead of your scrap!"

"I'll make it up to you, I swear. This time-"

"'This time'? What makes you think I'm giving you a second chance?"

"Listen to me, please. I'll assign fifty of my best men to watch over your mansion for the upcoming-"

"I decline. Sorry, James, but you'll have to do better than that."

"-And one team of students!" The General finished, and Jacques found himself breathless. "Commandeered by a professional Hunter."

The businessman considered his words. Hunters were the best of the best. A single one easily worth twenty mercenaries, maybe more. And Hunters in training... Even if they aren't fully developed, their prowess is also respectable. "...I'm listening."

James lowered his head in relief, folding his arms behind him like a soldier. "All you have to do is submit a request for Huntsmen services. It will show up as a mission for the students to accept and fulfill. I promise the best of results."

"And that's all I have to do?"

"Free of charge."

Now that's more like it. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Show me the students and I'll take your best among them."

James' expression turned sour. "That's not how it works. You can't just pick and choose among them, there are procedures to be-"

"Do you remember, by chance, how long it's been since my last visit?" The question brought a pause between both of them. "I hear your Academy boasts an impressive battle arena. And is it not currently in use by the students?"

"Jacques, please just listen to-"

"I request a tour of your facilities." Jacques stated, modesty in his eyes. "As a funder of your Academy and your military resources, I believe I have that privilege at the very least."

James stared back with a growing anger, before he cast it off. "Fine. But I will select the Huntsmen to oversee their mission. I trust that is all right with you?"

"If Hunters are truly as great as they say they are, then I have next to no qualms about your decision. The only exception is your star soldier. Winter Schnee is _not_ to step foot near my household."

Jacques guessed correct, the General showing rising anger. "Jacques, she's been worried sick ever since the initial attack!"

"She's not worried, she just wants an opportunity to gloat about how perfect her life is without her family, without me!" The businessman slammed his palms against the desktop. "I'll never give her the satisfaction!"

"She's not petty! Miss Schnee is not like y-"

"My decision is final, James. Now, who do you have at your disposal?"

The General let out a heavy groan, surrendering. "I have asked Professor Vidal to oversee this mission as a plan B. But I was hopeful-"

"Splendid. Now, where is the arena? I'm excited to see just who you're training."

 **(-)**

James pushed aside the heavy doors with ease, and he entered the Atlas Coliseum, unnoticed by all. His friend Jacques followed, and the doors closed behind him. James watched as Jacques crept closer to the students, stopping just beyond their hearing range. A white haired boy was on the stage, walking away from another student collapsed on the ground. James recognized Tyrian's form and voice, yet he sounded furious. Jacques took in the sight, the victorious gladiator leaving the battlefield.

"Who might that one be, with the large sword?" He asked.

"That's Viridian Dren. From what Tyrian has told me in his reports, he's strong and skilled, but refuses to listen and is overzealous in combat."

Jacques gave a chuckle. "Overzealous is just another way to say determined."

 _No, it's a way to say too determined_. But James held his tongue. There were other complications with Mr. Dren. His grades were in decline and far below the others. The General wondered if his attitude had something to do with it. The two waited as the young Viridian argued back with his instructor. _So this is what Tyrian meant... Perhaps I should have a word with Mr. Dren._ He had heard about his attitude before, but did not know it was like this. James recalled seeing Viridian make himself known for the first time, having beaten everyone in the first trial, just three weeks before. Then again, Tyrian never focused on one student like this before. He had said to let him handle the child, but James still had his doubts.

"Sterling Smith!" The titan shouted, surprising the two adults. "Turq Yilmaz! Edom Oxley! Lonán Morian! Prepare for battle at once. Team Steel will be opposing one lone Viridian Dren." _What?! I didn't authorize this! It's only been three weeks! Only world wide prodigies could take on that many single handedly. And the only known prodigy was miss Nikos for her three year streak. What is Tyrian thinking?_ "Unless... You're too scared to try."

"That boy isn't really going to take on all four of those boys alone, is he?" Jacques inquired with a laugh. "Is he?"

And yet, as crazy as the notion sounded, the young warrior walked back onto the arena, calm and collected. He stood in the center, with the four young men around him at compass points. They all looked just as strong as Viridian, and almost as confident. _No... Mr. Dren isn't confident. He's arrogant. Maybe this will teach him his place_. But the General recalled how the gladiator pummeled all his opponents in the blink of an eye on his second day. Despite how his mannerisms now were contradictory to back then, he couldn't push back his worry for the members of Team Steel.

 **(-)**

What was unusual for Viridian was how calm he felt. On any other occasion, he would be fuming and itching to win. But that was against common fodder. This would be a true challenge and he couldn't afford to be reckless. Although it felt strange, the brute was levelheaded. Team Steel showed great unity and skill when acting as a group. Add to that the fact that they have witnessed every fight Viridian has fought, and his odds were low. Even so, he still felt he could take them.

He studied each of his four opponents. The leader, Sterling, stood to his left and held a rapier in his right hand. The tip pointed skyward as he held it in front of him, like a duelist preparing for fair combat. His left hand was folded behind his back. Sterling was armored in traditional Atlesian Soldier gear, at least from the waist up. From the looks of it, custom made, as well. It looked much lighter and more flexible than the stiff standard armor, with an emblem in the center. His grey hair looked like steel, slick and straight as it hung in an asymmetric style. Despite his extravagant upper body gear, he wore basic, dark grey pants and metal plated boots.

Directly ahead of Viridian stood Turq, a tall and muscular dark behemoth, black hair cut like military infantry. There was a twinkle in his blue eyes, visible excitement that was reflected in his grin and crackling knuckles. His pants were baggy around the waist, as though what may have been a cloak was coiled around and hanging behind him. His chest and core were bare, toned body revealed for all to see his might, but he did have disconnected sleeves. They were covered by iron plating which spread from his fists along the outside of his arms to his back. The entire package was connected to massive gauntlets, each finger as thick as a rail one would find on train tracks, all dyed various blues and lightning green.

To Viridian's right, Edom waited. Sharp and dark eyes stared with intense focus, as if his gaze alone could bore a hole through rock. Although he looked thin, covered in a cloak and hood which reminded him of Ash's getup, the fair skinned boy remained on guard. He brandished a scimitar, beautiful in design and jeweled, though Viridian was uncertain of how well it could be used. He also doubted that was all the boy had at his dismissal. Leather guards and clothing intended for protection rather than style, and crimson hair that was hidden well, Edom may be problematic but shouldn't be too hard to take out.

Lastly, he turned to examine Team Steel's archer. Lonán held his unusual bow with wary, an arrow notched and ready. His face hidden beneath a mask of sorts, with a jade green plume flowing from the back. The mask had few features, outside of the several grooves lining up and down the surface. For eyes, it instead had three scoped sockets to allow vision. His left arm remained bare save for an elbow guard, while the rest of his torso was covered with chain mail and wool fabric. His garb draped around and below his waist, just inches below the top of his heavy boots. The weight of his apparel seemed mismatched to his type of weapon, but the bow itself only suited the heavy style even more. Almost completely metallic, with bladed points sticking out, it was more accurate to call it a bladed bow. Or a bat'leth with a bowstring.

Viridian gave a grunt as he folded his arms. "So which one of you is first?"


	20. Chapter 20: Fearless

**Chapter 20: Fearless**

"Ahh, dammit." Coal mumbled. He slouched back in his seat amongst the audience as they waited for the showdown to begin. "Why can't he at least listen to us?"

"In his defense," Seraphina began. "He did exactly as you asked. Now hush, it's almost starting."

Coal shot her a perplexed look. "I thought you hated combat? What's spurred your interest all of a sudden?"

The psychic gave a laugh, one that left an unsettling feeling with him. "This may be one of V's toughest fights. That I know of. I'm _dying_ to know what it will take for that man to fall."

Coal paused, caught off guard by something she said. "That you know of?"

Sera gasped, though it failed to sound realistic. She shrugged, smirking, and said "Viridian isn't some greenhorn. No... I'd say he's been fighting for his life since the day he was born. Such strength, such drive... It can hardly last forever. He may be fearless, but he's far from flawless." She began chuckling in her disturbing manner. "Ah, yes, that's right. He asked a question, didn't he? What do you say we give him a helping hand?"

Before he could reply, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Coal decided to turn his attention back to the battle yet to come. Viridian's opponents looked strong. Really strong. He had his doubts on him taking out even two of them at the same time. Then again, the brute had yet to lose. Though considering how pissed Prof. Teikoss looked around him, Viridian might be biting off more than he can chew in the future. Coal heard a commotion coming from his right and discovered Sylvia corralling the other students.

"Place yer bets, everyone!" She announced. "Just twenty lien each, with the odds at eight to one against none other than Viridian! C'mon, people! A chance like this won't come again! Dusk, keep track of these for me, will ya?" Coal rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back a laugh. However silly, not to mention illegal, the idea of gambling over this fight sounded, it was getting a lot of attention.

"There we go." Seraphina announced, returning to her lax sitting position, looking pleased with herself. _**The first one to initiate will be** **Lonán** **. Be careful, V.**_ After her message, Viridian turned their way and glared.

 _ **I didn't ask for help.**_

 _ **You didn't say you don't want us to help.**_ She returned with a coy look.

 _ **Then let me make that clear now. I can beat them on my own. I don't need your 'assistance'.**_

 _ **Have it your way. But don't go losing just because you underestimated them. Remember our little deal?**_

 **(-)**

Viridian groaned, keeping his eyes on the biggest looking threat ahead of him. Of course he remembers that stupid pact she forced on him. He wasn't allowed to lose to anyone. At the time, it seemed laughable, the thought of losing. Viridian never thought himself invincible, but he was determined to die before admitting defeat. He'd never give that witch the satisfaction anyhow. His fingers twitched as Turq cracked his knuckles some more. Viridian could tell he was sizing him up. The dark one sneered at the gladiator.

"It's strange, you know." He said. "I never thought I'd be so excited about a one sided spar."

"Have some modesty, Turq." Their leader said sternly. "He's not a normal opponent."

"Don't speak too soon, whelp." Viridian shot back. "Your friend is right. This will be one sided. Just don't forfeit to save yourselves some shame."

"What was that?!" Turq growled.

"Turq, chill." The hooded one murmured. "He's obviously taunting."

"Enough." Sterling declared. "Let us begin. I wish you luck, Viridian Dren. I hope to defeat you in the glory of battle."

Viridian gave a chuckle. "Couldn't have said it better myself." And then the air became thick with silence and tension. The gladiator still remained with his arms crossed, waiting for the first move. His eyes shifted between the three within his vision, wary of the archer with his arrow notched. Viridian was starting to lose his patience, until the leader at last gave the command.

"Go!" Sterling shouted, and Viridian heard the twang behind him. With hardly a second to react, he crouched as the arrow flew by. Then the duelist charged with a powerful thrust, his blade scraping off the brute's weapon. Viridian grasped the hilt in time to direct his sword to deflect the hooded one's slash. He returned the cut with swift speed, but it hit only air. And then the brawler fell from above, smashing the ground Viridian stood on moments ago. He felt something stab into his Aura, having forgotten about the archer. Pulling his sword off his back, Viridian prepared to retaliate. The gladiator charged towards the archer, killing intent in his amber eyes.

"Not so fast." Sterling called out. Viridian halted, the rapier narrowly missing his sides. He spun to his left, somersaulting over Edom. The gladiator retreated further, until he crouched down, sweat gathering on his brow. He could feel his heart pounding like mad. Team Steel waited, pacing to flanking positions. Brute force wouldn't cut it here. He was outnumbered, maybe even outmatched. Viridian scoffed. There's no point dwelling on cons, so he decided to count his advantages. First, he had to keep the four of them in his sight. Even if it meant he was against the edge. _Ok, done. Next._

Students here were trained to fight monsters, not people. Viridian's small size relative to an Ursa meant they couldn't work without flaw. They risked friendly fire. The gladiator smirked, Lonán almost outside his vision. Target the weakest link. Get him out of the picture. One step from Viridian, and the heat of battle rose once more. As he ran towards the archer, the other three were hot on his tail, while another arrow missed him again. He went for a slash, with enough strength to crush stone, only to have it bounce off the metallic gauntlets cutting Viridian off from his target. The hand swept towards him, and he jumped off the large palm towards the other two, releasing a spinning slash upon landing. It struck Sterling, knocking him off his feet, but Edom dodged, his slippery movements saving him. Seizing opportunity, Viridian went for a downward strike but the duelist was back on his feet.

A dagger dug into his back, striking surprise in the gladiator. After pulling it out, no blood spilt, he glared at Edom, who held four more throwing knives at the ready. The hooded one swiped, flinging more projectiles at him. They bounced off his large blade, but Edom wasn't done, crouching low as he cut diagonally. Viridian jumped back, dodging a punch from Turq. He returned to his original position before the four. And like clockwork, they all crept around him once more. Viridian wasn't going to give them another chance like last time. Gritting his teeth, he rushed at Sterling, keeping an eye on Lonán. But the duelist was prepared for any kind of attack, rendering the gladiator's strike pointless with a simple parry. Viridian crouched to avoid Turq's punch, and leaped upwards, bringing his sword up with brutal force. And even that was blocked by the rapier, though it knocked the wielder back.

"What?!" Viridian hissed, fixated on the blade, still without flaw despite the sheer power it blocked. An arrow struck his leg, and he snapped out of his daze in time to block another one of Edom's attacks. _How is that toothpick not shattered?!_

 _ **It's because of his Aura, V. One's Aura not only protects their skin but also the clothing they were. It extends further, to a small degree, to the weapons in their hands. It's how shields can be indestructible, straight swords can't be bent, and how your own blade has survived despite years of neglect and misuse. It's common knowledge for any warrior.**_

 _ **News to me.**_ Viridian answered with blunt apathy. Sterling had recovered, but maintained his distance, holding his rapier in a riposting stance. His free hand crept up his back, and he pulled a pistol from a hidden compartment, firing at the gladiator. The bullet ricocheted off his sword, almost hitting Edom, who dodged it after a faint yelp. Viridian smirked as another arrow whizzed by. He could hear Lonán curse to himself before he held his bladed bow in both hands, ready to hack and slash away. Sterling was also returning to the brawl, meaning everything was set for Viridian to fight back.

Lonán slashed first, but his path was diverted into Edom's direction, who avoided it by a narrow margin. Viridian landed a swift strike along the archer's shoulder, his blade rising from below, then falling towards Sterling with some extra force behind it. He parried it off course, but Viridian tackled him, raising the blade to block another punch from the brawler. Using the momentum Turq supplied him with, the gladiator spun and struck Edom in the ribs. If he could keep this up, then victory wasn't far off. Viridian began to feel an adrenaline rush, standing before his fallen adversaries. Only Turq remained unharmed, something the gladiator wasn't certain he could change with ease.

His opponents rose, fatigue and anger in their expressions. Viridian realized some cuts and bruises wouldn't be enough. And so, he decided to bully Lonán a little. After dodging another slash and stab from the swordsmen, the gladiator struck out downwards onto the archer. Turq tried to block it for him, but his heavy weaponry slowed him down, allowing Viridian to follow through unhindered. Lonán fell back, quickly rising to his feet again. Just in time receive a jab from Viridian's heavy blade. The archer fell back, slipping over the edge.

"Lonán!" Turq shouted, jumping after him. He managed to grab hold of him, massive hand wrapped around his torso while his other hand clung to the edge. "Damn it, pull yourself together, Lonán!" His words spurred some fire into the archer, who gave a quick nod. After the brawler returned his nod, he threw his partner back into the air to land safely on the battlefield once more. Midair, Lonán's eyes filled with horror as he saw the folly of Turq's rescue. Viridian was rushing at him, ignoring the bullets and daggers flying at him. No, nothing was stopping the gladiator. He jumped in the air, and Lonán couldn't defend himself from the flying kick Viridian launched. With a final howl, he sailed off the edge again, beyond anyone's help.

"No!" Turq shouted, getting himself back up. "I'll get you for that, you-" He paused halfway, taking notice of the edge of Viridian's blade swinging towards him. The gladiator had used the kick to front flip above the brawler. The inertia of his blade smashed against the block Turq attempted, and he too fell off the stage. Sterling and Edom watched with disbelief as their fighting force was halved. Proud of his handiwork, Viridian leaned his blade against his shoulder, sneering at the remaining warriors. The hooded one trembled with rage. He would have charged off if not for his leader holding him back.

"We still outnumber him." Sterling reminded his partner. "So long as we play it smart, we can avenge Lonán and Turq." Edom calmed down, though Viridian could tell the fires of anger still burned within him. Two down, two to go. He checked the Aura meters of all the participants. Team Steel's remaining members were both at half, while his own was down to the final third. His recent victory over the other two left Viridian with a burning ecstasy. These two swordsmen shouldn't take more than half a minute to dispose of. He brandished his blade, prepared to finish it, just as Sterling and Edom approached.

The duelist began with another stab, the clanging of clashing metal ringing as Viridian blocked it with the girth of his sword. Edom leaped over Sterling, striking at the gladiator's head. He ducked and pushed Sterling back, spinning in time to block another slash from Edom's scimitar. Edom performed a backflip, flinging more daggers before landing on his feet again. The daggers sailed past, the brute dodged to the right, leaving both warriors in his vision. The two nodded and began a swift barrage of strikes and slashing. Viridian's massive sword allowed him to deflect all attacks with little difficulty.

The three continued to trade blows for several seconds, the Auras of all fighters dwindling like dying embers. Determined to finish things, Sterling unleashed a powerful jab. But, to his surprise, Viridian caught the blade with his bare hand. His Aura glowed around his fingers gripping the thin blade, Sterling left staring wide eyed. It left him vulnerable to the gladiator yanking him forward and delivering a powerful blow. The duelist collapsed, his weapon forgotten as he lay down, breathing heavily. Edom's fury skyrocketed, and his retaliation was swift, but reckless. With a battle cry, he brought his sword down, blocked with ease, but he didn't let up. Gritting his teeth, Edom pushed more and more, glaring at Viridian. The gladiator sneered, impressed with the hooded one's drive, before batting away the curved sword. Edom lashed back, turning in time to receive a direct headbutt from his opponent.

Edom, too, slumped on the ground. He struggled to get up, still enraged and bitter. Turq and Lonán returned to the audience, bruised and tired. Sterling remained where he lay, groaning, his eyelids twitching. All before an exhausted Viridian, with just a sliver above critical Aura. Victorious once again. He supported his weight with his sword, looking worse for wear, but overall, well and conscious. Filled with a defiant pride, he met the gaze of his baffled instructor, though he failed to make any kind of remark. Even so, he didn't need to.

 **(-)**

He had pulled it off. Ironwood wasn't certain it was possible, but the ambitious Viridian found a way. Just like the day he watched him toss helpless students out of the battlefield, on his first day, no less, the General was left speechless. It didn't leave a good feeling with him, either. As if Viridian did not deserve this victory. And yet, there he stood, triumphant. Defiant as ever. Tyrian looked equally displeased about the results. But there was one who was overjoyed. Jacques began to applaud, becoming the centerpiece of attention. And still he clapped, faster even, as he approached the stadium Viridian began to leave.

"Fantastic!" Jacques exclaimed. "Absolutely incredible! An excellent battle, truly! You are, without a doubt, unparalleled here!" His celebration died down, extending a hand towards the gladiator. Viridian eyed him up and down, and after a pause, accepted Mr. Schnee's gesture.

"It's not such a big deal." He replied. "It wasn't even that big of a challenge."

"Skilled _and_ humble, an exquisite combination. From your words, I take it you wished to be tested with something more... arduous?"

Viridian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You have something in mind?" Jacques wrapped an arm around the gladiator's shoulder and moved away from the prying eyes and ears of the other students.

"I do indeed, my boy. You see, despite my spotless reputation as an honorable businessman, I have become targeted by some no good thugs. It worries me so, that such aimless ruffians have little better to do than harass the innocent. But with someone like you to combat them, those worries simply melt away. What do you say, lad? There is no doubt in my mind that this ordeal can't be conquered by someone as gifted as yourself."

Viridian looked back at his team, then at the General. He released a smug scoff, matched by his smirk. "When do I start?"

Jacques pulled back, a complacent grin spread upon his face. "Now that's what I like to hear. I will inform you of an exact date, once I acquire said information."

"What?" James blurted. _How will Jacques know exactly when the White Fang will attack?_ Before he could continue, the businessman shot him a dirty look intent on silencing him.

"Of course, your entire team is invited as well. Unless you're certain their prowess will not be enough?"

"Team Canvas will be more than enough to complete your request, Mr. Schnee." The young man replied. The whole conversation left James flabbergasted. Viridian's reply sounded respectful towards his allies. Incredibly respectful. So much it didn't even sound right coming from him. _Had his recent battle taught him deference?_

"Excellent." Jacques said, turning to leave. "Your Headmaster will fill you in on the rest of the details. I can feel the relief washing over me already. Farewell, James. I've enjoyed the tour tremendously."

"Wait, Jacques!" The General shouted, marching after him with haste, leaving Viridian to return to the other students.

 **(-)**

Viridian made for his seat, his feet beginning to hurt and his sword feeling heavier than usual. He could feel the burning glare of Prof. Teikoss, leaving him satisfied the instructor still couldn't break him. _Nothing will break me. Never._ He was stopped by Sterling, who could only move with the support of his friend Edom. The hooded one shared the same expression as the instructor, but the duelist looked determined.

"Hey." He mumbled, and the gladiator turned a vexed eye towards him. After some struggle, he stood up unsupported on shaky legs, hand extended. "Good fight."

There was a long silence between everyone present, Viridian glancing between the naïve eyes of the one who could barely stand and the hand he held out. "It was. Well fought." He admitted, crunching Sterling's hand with his own. Yet the duelist did not wince. Viridian didn't smile, but he gained a certain respect for the young warrior. Edom pulled his leader away, allowing Viridian to take his seat. Comfort flushed through his tired, burning feet.

"Hey, Teach!" Sylvia had shouted, standing up and flailing her arms. "Can I solo against Team Steel too? It's not fair only Grouch gets to! I wanna do it too!"

"It would seem Miss Vadallat has picked up on your accurate pet name, V." Seraphina chuckled. But the gladiator was too tired to glare back at her, instead leaning back and feigning boredom.

 _ **So? How did I do?**_

Sera smiled in a sinister manner. _ **Extraordinary. You said everything you needed to, and Mr. Schnee is enamored with your savagery and strength. Everything is going swell, and I do believe you've earned your little break. Treasure it, V. You may not get another chance.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Sacrifice

**Chapter 21: Sacrifice**

"Jacques, wait!" James shouted, chasing after the businessman on his departure. Jacques glanced back with a detestable gaze, stopping halfway down the hall.

"I thought our business here was done?"

"What did you mean, when you have that information? How will you know exactly when the White Fang will attack?" The General clenched his fists at a realization. "If this is another ploy to fish up false pity-"

"You shame me, James." Jacques snapped. "Only an imbecile would set up an attack against himself. Of course I would be the first one people suspect. Look, just tell Mr. Dren and his comrades to be at my beck and call, and the rest will solve itself."

"How are you certain?" James pressed. The commotion was gaining attention from passing students. He lowered his voice, both to stop any eavesdropping and to calm Jacques. "If there is any information pertaining to the attack, then I need to know of it right away."

The businessman grumbled and rolled his eyes. "You always were such a purist goody two shoes."

"Someone has to set an example and follow the rules. Not just work around them."

"I see your intent on not leaving this be without an answer." The General's gaze only narrowed in response. "Very well then. If you must know, our little friend Mr. Alaric is alerting me of their movements. Hopefully, he can notify me with enough time to send over all your reinforcements."

"Sorrell?" He blurted with surprise. "How does he know what they're up to?"

"I've said enough, and if you don't mind, I would like to take my leave. Good day, James." Jacques took three steps, feet pounding against the steel floor with anger. Until he stopped, glanced over his shoulder and softly said "Look. It's been a trying past couple days. This catastrophe has left me... Irascible. When this is all over, you have my sincerest thanks, truly. Goodbye."

James wanted more. He needed more answers than the riddle he was left with. But he wasn't a monster. Hiding his anxiousness and confusion, he replied in a quiet voice "I understand. Stay safe." His friend let out a sigh, though if it was worries or energy that left him at that moment, James couldn't put his finger on it. But after the farewells, Jacques ventured down the hall, to return and prepare for the worst. Once he was out of sight, James' expression darkened in an instant.

 _What does Sorrell have to do with the oncoming attack? Why does he seem to be involved in every part of this entire ordeal?_ The General decided to get to the bottom of things in the most direct manner. He rushed to his office to make a call. He will do everything he can to protect his citizens and his students, at any cost. Even if this means, as has happened before, James rushes in to level any kind of threat. He couldn't run from a dark thought of his, however. Something creeping in the back of his mind. _What else does Sorrell have to do with this whole incident?_

 **(-)**

Whenever the master of the Schnee household was distraught, it affected everyone and everything, even the very air, at home. Whitley was pacing through the labyrinthine halls, unable to admire the artistic masterpieces he had grown so familiar with. His eyes absentmindedly counted his steps, sighing every now and then. Father's backlash left a foul energy in the air, and Whitley felt a mixture of self pity and guilt, knowing with one image he could have prevented it. Prove to his father he was no longer a child.

He passed an unfamiliar door, then he recognized the marks of plaster and general shine it had compared to the other walls. This was where they broke in. Another pang of guilt shot up his spine, and Whitley could no longer bear to look at it. He turned on his heel and returned the way he came. The photo felt heavy, somehow, the way it tugged at his mind. It was a reminder of what he wasn't brave enough to do, while at the same time it held hope, that this one image could change everything. At least, he felt it could. Perhaps he was just optimistic.

Still the photo remained a secret from everyone. Unfortunately for Whitley, he had few acquaintances he knew, let alone trust. Father had almost always been there for him, someone he looked up to and treasured any guidance from. Klein was kind and offered great advice sometimes, but Whitley couldn't help but wonder if he did so out of kindness or duty. As for his sisters and mother... Whitley never got along with any of them. He could go to the General, confide in him, but according to Father, Mr. Ironwood had a tendency to overreact.

Surrounded by adults, yet unbelonging. Whitley tried everything to be mature enough to be accepted by his father's colleagues. But none of them would ever take him seriously. He knew that behind his back, they whispered. They murmured. Father often said he experienced the same condescension when he was younger, yet Whitley wondered how far the similarities run, and where they end. His eighteenth birthday could not come any slower, he felt. Then they would all be honest with him, treat him as an equal.

Whitley slowed his walk until he stopped altogether, just outside the piano room. There was one adult that had been honest with him since they first met. Mr. Alaric was rude at first, vocalizing his disdain towards children, but he was honest face to face, hiding nothing. He always appeared so calm and meek. _If Father trusts him, then there's no reason I cannot_. Determined, Whitley already felt better and more sure of himself. He would seek out Mr. Alaric's help, his opinion, and his advice. Whitley hoped the aristocrat would be honest with him again, as he had before.

 **(-)**

"So," Roman started, pulling his half burnt cigar away from his mouth. "The boss pulled through faster than I thought." He was standing next to Neo, inside a rundown warehouse in some far off sector, abandoned by all. Cluttering at his feet were guns, which had fallen down the literal mountain of weaponry before him. Guns and rifles and swords and axes and maces, all piled before the two criminals. Between most of the weapons one could make out a corner or a wall of a shipping container. "He sure doesn't disappoint."

Roman took several steps to the right, opening one of the containers. It was jam packed with smaller crates and suitcases. The air held a faint odor that itched his nostrils. He fished through one box, pulling out a large canister of blue Dust. He poured a smidgen of the fine powder onto his palm and blew it towards the door of the metallic box. The Dust crystallized on contact, frost and ice webbing outwards. A lump of thick ice formed in the center as the rest of the frozen surface was covered by a thin sheet. It began to melt away as the chilled water dripped slowly down.

"Not bad. Decent quality, too." He remarked as he closed the door, pocketing the rest. "You could level half a small city with all this."

"We intend to." A voice announced behind him. The White Fang Lieutenant approached, taking in the sight of the arsenal. He was leading a gang of White Fang members, all gasping and marveling at the firearms prepared for them. The leader grabbed a shotgun from the pile, the items above it cluttering to fill the gap. He peered down the barrel, at least, from what Roman could tell, staring at his full faced mask. The Lieutenant tested it's weight, and after a quick inspection, he aimed it with one hand at the crime lord. Steady, the barrel hovered in front of his face, yet everyone remained poised. Neo waited, ready, but Roman knew it wouldn't be necessary, smiling as he stared into the glowing red eyes. The gun clicked, nothing happening, and the Lieutenant pulled it back.

"There's ammo, too, somewhere in that heap." Roman stated with a smirk. "Though I can't say I'm too pleased to know I matter so little to you."

"You're a human. Don't expect me to ever become friendly to you. This is business, nothing more." The Faunus motioned to an ally, and the distribution began. The White Fang followers took up lines to receive their weapons.

"So what's the plan now, pal?"

"I ain't your pal, human. Thanks to your merchandise, we can have every member of my cause armed to the teeth and ready. We storm the Schnee Mansion tomorrow evening, so I suggest you make yourself scarce for the time being."

"Woah woah woah there. As per the request of my employer, I'll oversee the operations to ensure-"

"Listen, human." The Lieutenant barked. "This is our war. We're thankful for the help, but from here on, the justice on the Schnees is the privilege of the Faunus. Now get out of here."

Roman scoffed, and after realizing he was serious, motioned for Neo to follow as they left. "I'll try to not let the door hit me on the way out." He murmured. The door slammed behind him, and he threw the cigar butt to the ground. Neo looked back at the warehouse with worry. Although Roman was tempted to light another cigar, he instead shoved his free hand into his coat pocket. "I hear ya. How are we gonna explain this to the boss? Think he'll go easy on us?"

She cupped her chin in her hand, eyes turning to the right. After a moment of thought, she smirked and nodded. _Glad to see someone is optimistic. If I'm gonna get scolded, no time like the present._ Before he finished that thought, his Scroll was already in his hand. The two criminals wandered away from the warehouse. Don't want anyone to learn any unnecessary information.

Several seconds passed, though it felt like forever, before there was an answer. **"Good day, Roman."** Sorrell greeted. **"Tell me, how goes your little business venture?"**

"Hey boss," He paused, a silent groan and second thoughts holding him back. "Remember when I said that me and the White Fang were thick as thieves?"

Silence. The clacking of his and Neo's footsteps sounded louder than usual. Roman wondered if Sorrell hung up after that simple question. **"Please tell me you're joking."**

"Afraid not, boss. Y'see, the White Fang kicked us out the moment they got their goods. Turns out, I'm not Faunusy enough for the Faunus club." He shrugged at no one in particular. "Who knew?"

 **"Spare me the theatrics, Roman."** Sorrell sighed. _First name basis still. Guess I caught him on a good day_. **"Did they at least mention when they would infiltrate?"**

"As a matter of fact, they did." He could sense the relief from the one on the other line. "They plan to attack tomorrow night."

 **"Tomorrow? So soon? That's much earlier than I expected... I'll inform Mr. Schnee right away. And as for you, is there truly no way for you to get on the White Fang's good side?"**

"I'll be honest with ya, I doubt it." Roman replied, becoming more demoralized as the conversation went on. "Even if I handed them old man Schnee's head on a silver platter, they'd get mad at me for stealing the glory before they had a taste."

 **"It should go without saying I wouldn't allow such a trade anyhow."**

The young crime lord rolled his eyes. "I can try to bribe them more, give em another helping hand."

 **"We've already blessed them with the map and firepower. What more could we offer?"**

Seeing as they had little other solutions, Roman began juggling countless flimsy ideas around in his head. At this point, anything might be the answer. "We could give em more tools or somethin'. Something special that's better than what they've got? Something they don't have..." His rambling clicked something in his head, and a wicked smile spread on his lips. "Would good ol' James notice if a military carrier ship went missing?"

 **(-)**

The portrait of Sorrell Alaric glowed on the screen of James' Scroll. Back in the comfort of his office, he prepared to contact Mr. Alaric. He had gone over what he would say, how he would say it, and what possible responses could bring what kind of conversation flow. He spent the last twelve and a half minutes thinking this over. All the while staring at the image. The only thing left to do was hit **'Call'.** The screen darkened from lack of recent use, powering down the brightness to save power. A flick across the screen brought it back to full life. At least, for another minute.

Sorrell was a trusted friend of his, almost as much as Jacques was. Ever since he inherited the family business from his late father, despite being only sixteen at the time, Sorrell has been nothing but supportive and helpful, if not impish, and has contributed plenty of his own fortune and time towards others. Whether it was funding for projects, or even just helpful advice, James felt he knew Sorrell like the back of his hand, down to his immature quirks and temperament. Yet there was still that air of mystery to him, that suspicious feel to him. The Alaric family. Perhaps his heritage was what created such discomfort around him.

He hit the **'Call'** button without realizing it, and he resigned himself to pulling through. The holoscreen on his desk lit up as the call was sent. The General began to wonder what it was he was trying to gain from this call. _What do I have to gain? Confirmation?_ As opposed to a good friend, trust, sleep, all of which he risked losing. _No, I have to know. I need to be certain._ James felt more like his usual, confident self before he knew it, just as Sorrell answered his call. He was seated in his odd throne, legs crossed and a devilish smile, as if the call had been the highlight of his day.

 **"Hello, James. Such a rare occurrence, you calling. What's the occasion?"**

"I called for two reasons." James began, keeping his tone passive and low. "One was to inform you Jacques has decided to accept your idea. He has already chosen a team for the duty."

 **"Ah, splendid. Did he choose a team of third years? Maybe some talented second years?"**

"That's classified, Sorrell."

 **"Of course. I understand. So tell me, what was the second thing you wished to talk about? I'm all ears."** His last sentence sounded extra silky from him. James' doubts rose up again.

"Jacques made mention that you're watching the movements of the White Fang." James prepared for whatever kind of response he might get, be it denial or a long pause. What he didn't expect was a swift reply.

 **"Did he now?"**

"Y-yes. He did." James cleared his throat, regathering his composure. "I'm following up on his statement. Because of my role as general, any threat must be dealt with swiftly and true. You know of this, I trust." Sorrell nodded still smiling. "Because of Jacques' statement, I am led to believe you have intel of the White Fang. I need to know, Sorrell. Are you in lieu with the White Fang?" There, the question was out. Whatever consequences occur, James was certain he could handle them. He just hoped for an honest answer, and to finally be done with his worries over th-

 **"Yes."** Sorrell's simple answer felt like a thunder strike, despite it being just one word. James looked up to see the aristocrat's expression hadn't changed at all. **"It's true."**

"It's true?" He shouted. "You're in league with the White Fang?! Sorrell, I need to know everything!" He slammed his fists on his desk, the screen flickering from the impact. James' tone turned low again. "I need to know."

 **"Very well, James. Although there isn't much to tell. I've had a trusted associate enter their ranks. Even now, he is gaining their trust, gathering info. Info that is being used to protect Jacques."**

James was speechless. A feeling that was very rare for him. He had to take a deep breath before continuing. "Sorrell, I need a name and a time and a location, and I need it now."

 **"No."**

"What?! Sorrell, I need to know everything! If there's an attack about to happen, I need to stop it!"

 **"I decline. It will ruin the plan."**

"What plan?!" James bellowed.

 **"Calm down, James. It's a simple sting operation, that's all. The police do the same every now and then. Everything is falling into place nicely, you'll see."**

The General felt his left knuckle go white from the squeezing, his right arm groaned from the built up pressure in his mechanical arm. "If the White Fang continue with their attack, there will be incalculable damage! Lives are at stake here, Sorrell! If there is a disaster I can prevent, then I will do everything I can to do so!"

 **"I know you would. And that's why I can't tell you."**

"Explain yourself!"

Sorrell's eyes and voice took on a kinder feel. **"I know you well, James. You would go through any lengths, except for break the law. It's where you and Jacques and myself differ. But often, bending the rules creates the best results. A righteous sacrifice may get the job done, but this method minimizes damage while maximizing success. I've always found laws to be a little too restricting anyway."**

"The laws are in place for a reason, Sorrell! You know this is an illegal offence! If you don't tell me what I need to know, I will have you detained for obstruction of investigation!"

 **"My answer is still no. I honestly don't see why it's such a big problem for you for the law to be broken every now and again."**

 _The problem is that it's not an issue in your eyes._ James gritted his teeth, withholding his thoughts. "Fine. I will let this go, Sorrell. Just... One last question." There was still that suspicion, deep down, about how entangled Sorrell is in all this. "When did you send in your associate?"

 **"Immediately after the initial attack."** He answered. From the way Sorrell stared unblinking, James could tell it was the truth.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you with this all."

 **"It's no problem at all. Have a nice day, James."** The screen flashed black, the call ended. James felt drained after the conversation, and he didn't know much of what to make of it all. He could be certain of this: Sorrell assists with others for seemingly selfless reasons, just as James does. He resorts to underhanded tactics, however, just like Jacques. That in itself left the General doubtful about the aristocrat. He doesn't seem the type to do something out of himself for little to no profit. _What does he gain from all this? How could his cause be noble, yet his actions so dishonest?_

Nevertheless, James knew what he had to do. Just as Sorrell is doing using his own methods, he must do what he can to ensure the success of this goal. Even if it means parading in, guns blazing. He will lock down on the White Fang and detain every last one of them. For the good of Atlas.


	22. Chapter 22: A Righteous Cause

**Chapter 22: A Righteous Cause**

One would be surprised how rare a moment to relax can be for a busy adult. And yet, Sorrell did next to nothing else with his time, it seemed. One of the perks of running a business from the top was that he had little to oversee in person. It did leave him anxious on a daily basis, so the aristocrat spent most of his free time looking over reports, progress, and thinking up more devious plans in the future. There was also the threat of competition, such as the baroness of Mistral. Though they pretended to be business partners on occasion, the hidden truth was each lie waiting for a vulnerability in the other. It isn't unheard of for someone like him to bite the dust. Such jobs were the primary income for most assassins.

Sorrell chuckled to himself. He supposed his legacy of persuading his would-be murderer to instead murder the ones paying the assassin daunted many. _Such good times..._ He spent his afternoon browsing the news on his Scroll, reading not only the events in Atlas, but the other kingdoms as well. Sorrell was in one of many living rooms, seated in a luxurious chair next to a long and short coffee table. Opposite him and to his right was a couch and another chair of matching design. The chandelier above glistened, its light illuminating the entire room, casting shadows where the pillars separated the hallways surrounding the chamber. Sorrell was grateful for his family fortune, and always kept in mind what life may be like without such funds.

He lowered his emptied teacup, which Midna refilled before setting the decorated teapot down and returning to her position standing near one of the pillars. She faded in with the scenery quite well. Sorrell noted that Azure would make a wonderful bodyguard one day. A bit of a shame, in all honesty, due to the lack of heirs in his bloodline. That was how the Phirres family was for the Alarics. Protectors and attendants, each generation of Phirres guarding the future heir to the business.

"Sir." Midna said. "Mr. Schnee is here."

"Ah, wonderful. Let him in, would you?" Sorrell didn't even budge from his seat at the news. Midna gave a brief bow before stepping towards the door and opening it. Her every movement was dead silent. Jacques walked through the open doors, which she closed before returning to Sorrell's side. "Welcome, Jacques. I'm glad you came on such short notice."

"With the current circumstances, I couldn't afford to delay your call." He replied, hands behind his back as he stood before the furniture. "While I question your preference of a face to face meeting, truthfully, I'm quite thankful, as I had plenty to ask you about."

"Yes, I had a feeling you did. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Jacques eyed the tea set, taking one of the cups and tiny plates. "Now then, shall we get down to business?"

"Of course." Sorrell snapped his fingers, and Midna poured the steaming tea into Jacques' cup. The liquid held a strong and soothing aroma, one that seemingly agreed with the businessman, who closed his eyes to revel in its fragrance. With a smirk, Sorrell drank some of his own. "You asked me to contact you once I knew the White Fang's next move."

"And?"

"My informant tells me they plan to attack tonight."

"Tonight? That leaves so little time for preparation..." He mumbled.

"Knowing you, I can guess you've already done so." Sorrell said with a laugh.

"Guilty as charged." Jacques replied, chuckling. "Many of our valuables have been put away, though some still need cataloguing. My main concern is where my family and I will be while they ransack my home."

The aristocrat raised an eyebrow. "You believe James' forces to fail?"

"Hah. Didn't he fail the first time? It doesn't hurt to prepare for the worst anyway. Speaking of my family, do you remember my son, Whitley?" Sorrell nodded, unsure he was liking where this was going. "Ever since he failed his duty, he's been sulky and troubled. He recently asked me if it was all right for him to see you for something discreet. Apparently you left a good impression on him."

"I see..." _Damn. What does that brat want to do with me? Still, he may be useful_. "It's no trouble to me. I believe it best he arrive in the late afternoon. Have you thought of where you will hide with the rest of your family yet?"

Jacques glared at Sorrell. "We are taking shelter at a safe house provided by the General. Weiss is still undergoing her private tutoring, so really it's only my wife and the house servants. As for myself, I will have to see to the security measures and finish preserving the remaining fragile objects."

"You're staying there? It doesn't seem like a safe idea, Jacques."

"If I cannot depart in time, then I'll have no choice. And leaving before those terrorists arrive puts me at risk of an ambush. It's the best bet if I want this done properly this time. And perhaps the risk of my wellbeing will be additional motivation for the muscle James is providing."

Sorrell leaned back, his empty cup placed on the table. "I suppose you could always retreat to your private study. From what I've seen, it's impenetrable, is it not?"

"Concerning that..." Jacques leaned forward after giving Midna the evil eye. Understanding, Sorrell leaned in as Jacques whispered "It's defenses were breached on the first invasion. Which is one of the reasons I've come to ask you something. I know of your... unusual collection. Tell me, have you ever heard of a Semblance allowing people to travel through solid walls?"

The aristocrat had to hide his smugness. "A Semblance like that. I'll be honest with you, this is the first I've heard of an ability like that." Technically, he was correct. The best kind of correct. He had seen what Coal was capable of, not heard. "I know plenty of people with the rarest abilities. Enslaving Grimm, shapeshifting into a monster, telepathy, creating a weapon out of thin air... The ability to cut through Aura like butter. But I won't deny that the possibility of that kind of Semblance isn't uninteresting. If all goes well, and the White Fang is captured, do let me know if they possess such abilities."

 **(-)**

Returning to the scene of the crime seems like a terrible idea for any perpetrator. But there they were, team Canvas back at the Schnee Mansion for the evening. Coal believed that because of this it would be reasonable for anyone in his situation to be sweating bullets. He glanced at his team and was astonished to see every one of them calm. They were all at ease, watching the movers relocate the valuables Mr. Schnee wanted to preserve. Viridian looked bored, Sera was bobbing her legs back and forth with a faint smile, and Azure, he couldn't tell as usual. She was sporting her helmet for this mission, standing still as a statue.

"I'm pleased to see you've all arrived so quickly." Mr. Schnee said upon entering the room they all waited in. His eyes scanned each of the four of them, and from what Coal could tell, he was impressed. And then their eyes met and Coal mustered a nervous smile. "Young man, are you not well?"

"Who, me? No, no, yeah, I'm totally fine." He stammered. "I'm just, uhh..." _Well, if I have to be honest_... "Nervous. Yeeaaah. This being my first mission and all."

"Good." The businessman replied. "I want you to know how important this assignment is and not treat it like some game. I trust you will do fine, so long as you listen to your leader." There was an awkward pause, broken by Sera snickering.

"A-actually, I'm the team leader." Coal mumbled.

"You're kidding." Mr. Schnee studied the others and was disappointed to discover he was not. Coal could make out what sounded like a stifled scoff. "Well, then listen to your assigned Hunter. Speaking of, where is this 'Professor Vidal'?"

"He mentioned requiring the lavatory." Sera answered. "Perhaps he got lost."

Mr. Schnee groaned. "I suppose I should do this now rather than later. I'll share with you four the map of the household so you know where to be when the attack starts." Coal was worried he might discover it odd the four of them already had what he was distributing, but was surprised to see the data removed from his Scroll. A quick look to Sera answered the question on his mind. After Mr. Schnee finished the transfer of data, he grumbled to himself. "Where is that Hunter... I was promised the best, and I'm starting to regret it."

"Wait!" A voice bellowed from down the hall. "Wait wait wait wait wait-Ok, I'm here." Prof. Vidal appeared from around the corner, looking a little out of breath. After he recovered, he saluted to Mr. Schnee. His gesture was offset by his goofy grin. "Renowned Hunter Zafiro Vidal, at your service, sir!"

Mr. Schnee looked the ecstatic artist up and down, uncertain of what to make of him. Coal could understand, looking at the professor now in his combat gear. It didn't look to different from his teaching attire, all in all. He wore a dress shirt with baggy sleeves and a vest coat that looked faded and dull, both riddled with paint marks and bleach stains. Overtop of it he had a custom tailored coat which almost draped past his wrists. Many vials and containers lined the inside of his coat. Due to his hobby, Coal assumed it was paint inside them. Prof. Vidal had a staff of some kind strapped on his back. The staff looked like it might be some kind of spear, though how effective it would be with four prongs circling the tip was anyone's guess.

"For all the praise you Hunters get, I had something more... professional in mind." He murmured. Yet his comment unfazed the artist, who instead looked nervous, biting his lip.

"Say, Jack. Can I call you that? Anyway, do you have any extra Dust I can borrow? I dunno about the others, but I guzzle through Dust like no tomorrow."

"Ugh... Fine, if your Headmaster has not provided you any, then-"

"Weeelllll he did." Prof. Vidal replied. "It's just, you know, more couldn't hurt." And then his eyes sparkled as he turned to the left. "Oooo, what is _that_?" The artist pranced to the hallway the movers were using. Several workers were lugging what looked like an ineffective scuba suit. They stopped when they noticed Prof. Vidal approaching and inspecting the outfit.

"Ah, I see you have a fine eye. That is a suit meant to protect wearers from severe atmospheres. It was created for one of the most ambitious dreams of mankind, travel beyond Remnant towards the stars. The project was funded by none other. Although the mission was a failure of sorts, it stands as-"

"Bahahaha!" Mr. Schnee's speech was cut short by the artist having put on the spherical helmet, backwards, and dancing around. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

" _Mr. Vidal_! That is an important and valuable possession, and I _demand_ you take it off immediately!" The businessman's outrage caused the professor to quietly put it back.

"Right, sorry, uhh... Sooo, got any of that Dust?"

"Mr. Schnee," Seraphina interrupted, sounding reserved as ever, though a faint smile danced on her lips. "I have a concern about the maps. Surely a mansion as grand as this has its own layer of hidden passages and secret doorways? I believe this information would assist greatly with our preparations."

The businessman turned to her, recovering from his anger. "Quite so. Since I will be deleting said data afterwards, I see no reason to withhold that information if the terrorists have it as well."

"And," Sera smirked. "Any passages not detailed in the maps?" Mr. Schnee looked surprised, then glared. "You must understand. As future Huntsmen, we must be absolutely prepared. Even the slightest mistake could be disastrous, and I highly doubt that is the result you seek."

 **(-)**

Albany's fist collided with the punching bag, sending a powerful shock wave rippling through it. Seven more connecting strikes before he caught his breath. In the brief pause he could hear the clanging of metal and firing of guns behind him crystal clear. The White Fang was preparing for their attack. Incited by Clay's words of rebellion and justice, all members could hardly wait for a chance to get back at the Schnees. Even Al, despite holding no great grudge against the Schnees, felt like the dead of night couldn't come any slower.

Despite the cruelties the Schnee family has committed against Faunus kind, Albany held little bitterness towards them. He overlooked their actions by reasoning that that's how the Schnees treat everyone, not just the Faunus. It made it easier to not care about their wellbeing, but he wasn't going to go to the ends of Remnant trying to hunt down every last Schnee. Having two targets for that would be too tiring anyway. Albany sighed, and lowered his head. He still remembered why he was more forgiving than his brothers in arms. He still remembered the inspiring words of a forgotten White Fang preacher, back before the once noble organization turned twisted from lack of results.

Ebony Willowbrook, his closest friend, possessed great compassion for all, and his words held power and conviction. He was strong, Al's friendly rivalry made sure of that, but Ebony wanted to change the world not through might but words. He spoke of peace, of understanding and equality, and that hatred will only lead to more hatred and bloodshed. His devotion swayed many, from the violent Faunus to the racist humans. Albany saw truth in every word, and because his own speech craft wasn't anything impressive, he instead protected and stood by everything Ebony spoke of, supporting him every step of the way. He believed in the future of Faunus and humans coexisting as well, but that dream died for everyone eleven years ago.

Albany bared his teeth, his fury enhancing his punches. He struck the punching bag again and again, the chain upholding it rattling loudly. He could feel the material starting to tear under his clenched fists. He could feel his rage overruling his conscious, and he didn't care. Ebony tried his best to close the gap between Faunus and humans. But the humans responded with foul play. In broad daylight, the world watched as a human assassin killed Ebony in a single blow. Al could only watch, until the wretched human stripped him of his sight.

His rage peaked, and before he knew it, Albany's mace was out, smashing apart the punching bag. Sand leaked through every orifice, and was beaten out with every blow Al landed. His love for his friends was shattered in an instant. His belief in humans all but vanished. All because of one measly human. His rampage continued until the bag was nothing more than sand and rags and crumbling floor, and he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Save your energy, brother." The White Fang Lieutenant said. Albany eased, his body relaxing. He didn't notice how tightly he was holding his mace until now. The Lieutenant shouted for the army to hear "The day of reckoning is here, and the time to act is now! We march for a righteous cause, for victory, for all our efforts to pay off! Tonight, the Schnees will fall!"

The Faunus cheered and roared with fire and tenacity, which hastened their movements as they made their final preparations. Albany himself stretched and heard cracks from his neck and shoulders as he tilted his head, placing his trusted mace at his side. The Lieutenant made one last announcement. "Remember, any servants, soldiers or nobodies, kill on sight. But the main targets, any of the Schnees. They're mine. White Fang, to arms!"

The cheers and howling repeated, and Albany followed the Lieutenant, only a step behind. As they marched, his thoughts still lingered on that bastard Coby. There were three things about him that only made Al hate him even more. The first was how he mercilessly killed his closest friends, stealing away almost everything that was precious to him. He planned on paying him back tenfold for the misery he has caused. Even if it wasn't what Ebony would've wanted, Al was doing it for himself as well.

The second was what made the bastard so hard to find. When Al was first blinded, he spent thirty agonizing hours bleeding and searching desperately. At the time, he didn't know who he was looking for, only a useless image he couldn't recreate, and a common weapon he couldn't stand. It was after the second day he learned everything he needed to. A name and a location. Albany discovered Coby turned himself in, making him unreachable and under the protection of the law enforcement. Turns out, Coby had a past written in the blood of thousands. From there, the trail went cold. Any sources after became fruitless and it became evident the law enforcement was being bribed to hide Coby. Eleven years later led him here, to Atlas. Al could feel how close he was to realizing his vendetta.

But the third was what made him hate the assassin the most. The images and sounds from that day burned into his mind. He could still see it, the last image he would ever witness. The sight of Ebony being stabbed in the back, sleek blade piercing through his chest. Then Coby slashed Ebony's lover, whose expression was the purest definition of devastation. And then the assassin targeted him. The black blade slicing over his eyes, making them permanently useless. It was supposed to be a killing blow. Al almost wished it had. His large horns were what saved him, what deflected the blade from cutting the top half of his head clean off.

He remembered his own deafening screams, the sounds of wailing and cries from the audience who thought they were attending another speech. But the one sound he heard over his dying howls boiled his blood every time he heard it. An apology. After Coby did what an eternity of suffering could never redeem, he apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Those words, mockingly sincere, haunted him. Enraged him. Confused him. _How could such a monster think I'd believe that he's sorry about killing them? There's no way I'd forgive him for that. He deserves a fate far worse than what I have planned for the bastard. And maybe Jacques has some answers I could use._

 **(A/N: Sorry for the late release, I think from this point on, chapters will be out on a more fluid basis. Expect chapters to be either weekly or biweekly randomly)**


	23. Chapter 23: Compassion

**Chapter 23: Compassion**

"Sooo," Prof. Vidal started, having teleported right behind Azure. "Why did you want to become a Huntress?"

The assassin squeaked "W-what?"

"Weeelllll since I'm the teacher overseeing you guys on your first assignment, I am obliged..." Zaf paused, looking away and whispering "Forced, really, to investigate on a one on one level the growth and progress of each Huntsmen in training."

"Oh... O-ok?" Azure returned to a calm state, waiting in the shadows of an empty room. It was decided the best way to protect Mr. Schnee was to have each member guard a different room connecting to his office, with Zafiro right outside his door, in the event one of the four should become incapacitated. The soldiers assigned by the General patrolled the area. Jacques felt insecure, though he refused to admit it, and requested to be guarded by four of the soldiers within the safety of his office. Zafiro assumed Coal's seamless intrusion left quite the impression with the businessman.

"Well, c'mon. I don't have all day. I think." Prof. Vidal probably should've been in position, but his duties as a teacher came first. "Why did you want to become a Huntress?"

Azure turned away, and no doubt she had a sullen expression underneath her helmet. "You know how my mother can be."

The artist looked both ways with shifty eyes. "Uhhh nooo, how would I know your mother? I certainly wouldn't know she's strict, unpleasant, demanding, and zealous. If she was even like that." Azure tilted her head, and Zafiro had to nudge her before she got the idea. They had to be discreet about any other kind of connection outside of school. In particular, the fact that they're both part of the Atlas Undermarket.

"Oh, of course! Forgive me, I must have... erm..." She began to twiddle her thumbs out of nervousness. "I-I think that it's because... because it's like a calling, I guess. I want to save people. And becoming a Huntress aligns best with that goal."

Prof. Vidal thought she might have overdid it, but that's a pretty decent answer. He could maybe get away with just asking that. "So, compassion as a driving factor? Perfect, keep your eyes peeled for any White Fang now. Toodles!" And he was off in a puff of smoke like before. He jogged around the corner, wondering who to ask next. The leader he was told by Tyrian to leave for last, and to be a bit vague about it. Which is weird. _Why not just be direct?_ The artist shrugged, teleporting another short distance away.

"Looking for someone, good professor?" Seraphina called out. She caught him off guard and he tripped, tumbling across the floor. He risked a glance to check if she saw or not. _She totally did._ Another puff of smoke and he was in front of her. While Azure was hiding in the shadows, Sera sat in one of the chairs left behind, moonlight shining down on her. She looked comfortable and relaxed. Maybe too relaxed considering what they were waiting for.

"Yes, hello, Miss Aveerus. Y'see, I've got a question for ya. What made you want to be a Huntress?"

She tapped the side of her mouth, wondering for a moment. "Mm, I suppose if anything, it's a certain someone." Sera began to snicker to herself, and then her tone became a little too low, ruining the mysterious vibe she was going for. "I'll follow that man _anywhere_."

Zafiro could've guessed that on his own. But, he had to still ask. "Riiiight, ok, that'll do. I hope." He would have dashed off again, but realized he still had something to ask of her. "Got any Dust you can spare?" After she rolled her eyes, the psychic tossed him a can. Inside was a moderate helping of red Dust. The professor returned the favor with finger guns before leaving. Two down, two to go. Zafiro wasn't looking forward to interviewing a certain, difficult someone, however. After making a turn past Mr. Schnee's office, he came face to face with the bulky Viridian. It intimidated him that Viridian was just as tall as the lanky professor, but packed plenty more muscle.

"What do you want?" He growled, leaning against one of several pillars lining the hall.

"Come now, Mr. Dren. Is that any way to speak to your teacher?"

"What do you want?" He repeated. The artist gave a sigh.

"Have it your way." Zafiro cleared his throat and said in a monotonous tone "Mr. Dren, why did you want to be a Hunter?"

Viridian glared in response. "Power. Duh."

"Oh, c'mooooon. Can't you meet me halfway or something? Just give me a passable reason to explain why you want to be a Hunter. And it wouldn't hurt to smile, would it."

"You sound like _him_."

"Yeah, well, tough. C'mon, spit it out. The sooner you say it, the sooner I'm outta here."

"There's no deeper meaning to it." The young gladiator switched his weight off one foot onto the other, looking bored. "I'm not strong enough, so I have to get stronger."

"Yeah, ok," Zafiro inched closer. "But what are you not strong enough for? To protect? To kill more Grimm?"

Viridian looked taken aback. "Power for the sake of power. My goals are none of your business anyhow."

"Well, as your teacher, that's not quite true." The gladiator glared, and the professor groaned. "Fine, have it your way. I'll just tell em some hooey about wanting to protect the defenseless."

"I don't even care about the defenseless. If they don't wanna die, then they shouldn't be weak." Viridian added with a bite to his tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck." _That went much better than expected,_ he thought as he ran through the halls again. Although he never had high hopes to begin with. With one remaining, the artist was left with a small dilemma. _Now, how am I gonna be indirect with Mr. Basklef?_ The professor shrugged. His specialty was improvising, so maybe he should wing it. A thought tugged at his mind, something lying deep in the back. So far, all three of them had said something he was expecting. If Sylvia was with em, she'd spout something along the lines of enjoying her freedom and living it up with every second.

 _But what am I expecting from Coal?_ The professor slowed to a strolling pace, taking more time with his thoughts. _Coal is new to the whole business Sorrell ran, so he hardly had time to make his mark. But what kind of mark would that be?_ Zafiro approached and pushed his thoughts back as he saw Coal sitting close to the wall, several books nearby. A backpack next to him lay open with some of the contents spilling out.

"Really?" Professor Vidal blurted out. "You're studying?" _Good for you_.

"Yeah." Coal answered with a dull tone. "I figure, might as well while we're waiting and all. So does this mean it's my turn?"

"Your turn?" The artist asked.

"You asked everyone else the same question. About why they chose this lifestyle. I could hear you down the hall." _Aww, dang. Maybe I should've been a little more quiet about that._ "So, I guess I'll make things easier for you."

"Whaddya mean by-"

"I have no idea." Coal interrupted. His statement was followed by a pause from both ends. He broke the silence, following up with "I don't know why I chose to be a Hunter, if I'll even make it that far. I don't know what I'm doing, and at this point, I think I stopped caring about the why."

Zafiro didn't know quite what to say. _Was this about more than just Huntsmen training?_ He plopped down beside him, regretting his hard landing. "Maybe you'll find a reason. It's what happened to me." The artist smiled as he took a mental stroll down memory lane. "I remember when I first laid eyes upon her, Lily, in all her beautiful majesty-"

"Pfft!" Coal broke into laughter, cutting the story short. Ignoring his annoyance, Zafiro was relieved to see him lighten up, and started snickering himself.

"Well that's rude. What's wrong with love as a motive? It's a wonderful reason! Love makes the world go round, so they say!"

"Heh, yeeaaah, good luck with that." Coal replied. "I've got a feeling she's a little more out of reach than you think."

"What, that she works for Sorrell?" His remark was met with incredulous confusion and surprise, Coal's mouth hanging open. "No one told you?"

Coal threw up his hands, trying not to smile and failing. "Nobody tells me nuthin'. Who else is there that I'll need to know about?"

"You met Roman, right? Let's see... There's a scientist nobody ever really sees, so you've met everyone important. Congrats!"

"So, your reason stays the same? Whether it's at the academy or...?"

"Oh, totally! I'll convince her one day. And between you and me-" The sound of an explosion brought the conversation to a grinding halt as the professor sprang to attention. In the distance, gunfire and shouting echoed. It was time. "Maybe I'll tell you another day. Good luck!"

 **(-)**

After what Coal assumed was a farewell, his teacher vanished from sight. He glanced around, wondering where he went, and it was after hearing more gunfire that he returned to reality. Stuffing his books back into his bag and hiding it in the corner, Coal waited. The chamber he was guarding was of average size, barren and open. The door locked behind him, and he watched the open door on the other side of the room. About twenty people could fit in here, easy. Coal hoped he could last through the night, though his doubts said it'd be impossible.

More shouting. More gunfire. Another explosion. They were coming, and they sounded relentless. Coal turned on his Scroll, the Aura levels and icons of himself and his allies on the screen. Azure and Viridian could handle three times this. Sera, maybe. He began to think he should worry more about himself than the others. They were professionals after all. And he, the novice.

Footsteps and voices could be heard beyond the vacant doorway. They were coming. Coal gathered what little courage he held, and took a deep breath. He released it as an involuntary groan, making him feel worse than before.

"In here!" A female shouted. "Jacques has to be beyond here! The map says so!" _Huh, I really did have a hand to play in the White Fang getting their info_. Just another twist of guilt in his gut. Three figures emerged, all dressed in the same apparel. All masked. All armed. Their blood red machetes shined light off the edges, and Coal wondered if it was actual blood or maybe they came like that. Handguns sat nestled in their holsters.

"The hell?" One of the men said. "What's a brat doing here?"

"Look, on his hip. Must be a Hunter." Said the other.

"Not a skilled one." The woman added. "Hey, little boy. Know where the man of the house is?"

 _Little boy? What am I, a toddler?_ Coal thrust his fingers into his claws, acting as though they were pockets. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" The first male raised his sword. "I'll take that as a no..."

"KILL 'IM!" He shouted, charging forth. Coal was prepared, his shield already out and blocking the first strike. Another Faunus attacked and Coal grabbed the bare blade with his clawed hand. As his opponent tried to wrestle the sword from his hands, Coal pushed back the first assailant with his left shield. As it morphed into claw form, he slashed at the second opponent and finished with an elbow to the gut. With a groan, the Faunus slumped. One down. He hoped. With that thought, he remembered a third Faunus. She had pulled out her pistol, taking aim. With a gasp, Coal ducked to dodge the incoming bullet. Over the chaos, he heard footsteps close by, and swung his left leg skyward, foot colliding with the Faunus' chin. A crack spread on his White Fang mask from the impact, but he still stood, determined.

Coal wasn't finished yet, either. With more slashes, hacking away at the Faunus' open defenses. Between swings, Coal turned his left claw into a shield once more, and when the next opportunity rose, he pilfered the gun sitting in the holster. Another two bullets from the last Faunus, the first missing while the second hit Coal's ribs. He made a mental note to try to avoid taking hits. Each strike would bring him one step closer to actually dying. Coal returned fire, unloading the entire clip at the one standing in the doorway. Almost all bullets hit, much to his surprise, and before she could recover, Coal spun and whipped the gun at her.

He didn't see whether it hit or not. He was too busy dodging and deflecting more strikes from the remaining Faunus. Coal was surprised to find how slow his opponent's attacks were. Made it much easier to read. After grabbing the sword with both armored hands, a tug-of-war ensued. The Faunus was sounding more and more irritated as he tried to yank it back with all his might. Feeling the resistance he was putting up, Coal released the blade and the Faunus tumbled back, hitting the back of his head on the wall. After Coal winced in sympathy, he picked up another gun off the unconscious body of the other Faunus.

His heart was racing. He didn't expect it to go down so well. The White Fang may be armed and dangerous, but not very well trained. The others might have an easier time than him, in retrospect. Checking his Scroll, he saw his own Aura, a sliver depleted, the same with Sera's and Viridian's. Azure's remained peaked.

Coal spoke into his Scroll with a smirk. "Heh, looks like Azure got the easy part. Has nobody come your way?" There was no response. Even after another moment of waiting, the line was silent. "Azure? Hello? Anybody?"

 **(-)**

Seraphina felt great. She was still seated, cross-legged now, filing her nails. The room she was protecting remained spotless. Not a single person had entered, leaving her with plenty of time to herself. If anything, she was a little bored. Sure, the occasional intruder provided some fun, but outside of that, she had nothing to do. She sensed new arrivals on the other side of the door. As a smile spread across her lips, she reached out to the vulnerable minds. The door budged forward, but remained sturdy.

"Damn, it's locked." A voice on the other side grumbled, causing Sera's smile to turn into a grin. In truth, it wasn't even locked. She was planting ideas in their minds, little suggestions. "There's another way in, it's bound to be unprotected." The White Fang ran off, their footsteps growing distant.

Sera raised her Scroll and said "All is well here, Coal."

 **"Oh, thank goodness."** He replied. **"For a second, I thought the Scrolls might be busted. Azure? You there? What about you, Grouch?"**

 **(-)**

Annoyed, Viridian spoke into his Scroll. "Stop calling me that." He barked. "Everything's holding up here." A scream started another headache as it echoed through the chamber. It was followed by panicked cries.

"Grimm!" One voice screeched.

"That's a big Beowolf!" Another chimed. "Forget this, I'm outta here!"

Viridian scoffed. "Idiots..." He leaned back against the wall where the knocked out White Fang didn't litter the room. He let loose his Grimm some time after the first explosion, and had let the beast do the dirty work for him. Those that weren't terrified and ran off were beaten half to death by his Beowolf. Viridian began to wonder why so many White Fang were coming through his door.

 **"Ah, that does remind me, V."** Sera said. **"I'm sending whatever Faunus come my way to you. Do take care."**

"So that's it. It figures you'd worm your way out of fighting, witch."

 **"Combat is your strong suit, intelligence is mine. I trust it's nothing you can't handle."** She began that giggling that so irritated Viridian. He was almost grateful for Coal interrupting her.

 **"Ok, so that's three. Azure? You there? I'm kinda getting worried."**

 **(-)**

Another Faunus collapsed, adding to the growing piles that surrounded the young assassin. She lifted her helmet to wipe the sweat away, taking a breather. Her Scroll continued to vibrate every time someone spoke. Truth be told, she heard Coal the first time, but didn't quite know what to say. Azure knew she should acknowledge him, but to her, face to face and over calls felt the same. Nerve-wracking. As the Scroll shook in her unstable hands, she went over a number of things to respond with, going over why they wouldn't work. And then five more Faunus entered, so she had to deal with them, first.

By the time she held her Scroll again, everyone else had already finished their roll call. She was the caboose. Yet again. Azure considered sending a text instead. Activating the on screen keyboard already did wonders for her anxiety as she typed out a quick response. But then came another problem. Her text had to be perfect. It couldn't be too lengthy, else Coal would get annoyed with her. But she had to hurry. _What to do, what to do..._ She closed her eyes as tight as she could, trying to formulate an acceptable response. When she opened them again, she saw that her text had sent. And then her eyes widened when she saw what her message contained.

 **'I'm fine'**.

Azure grimaced. She wasn't text savvy, but Sera told her that when a girl gives the message 'I'm fine' to a boy, then it's the equivalent of the end of the world. She began pacing back and forth, each thought sending her into a spiral of worry. Maybe he wouldn't think of it like that. Maybe she should send another message to fix her mistake. But if he didn't think there was a mistake, then the follow up would be a mistake instead.

"Ohh, what do I do..." Azure whimpered.

"Excuse me." A deep voice rumbled. Like lightning, she turned and discovered she was being watched by a big Faunus standing in the doorway. He had white hair, peculiar clothing, large goat horns, and a mask. But it wasn't the traditional Grimm mask the White Fang uses. _Was he lost somehow?_ "Am I interrupting something?"

Azure realized he had been watching her this whole time. To say she yelped would be an understatement. She fumbled with her helmet, dropping it even, before putting it on again. The stranger howled with laughter.

"A girl? I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare ya half to death." The man continued to chuckle, making Azure more and more confused. _Was he a part of the White Fang? If not, why is he here?_ His laughter settled and he crossed his arms. "I take it you're the one that's stopping our forces from going any further? Now, I don't have anything against you, but sorry in advance for this."


	24. Chapter 24: True Conflict

**Chapter 24: True Conflict**

Four White Fang members barged through the doors this time, and although it wasn't the largest number of opponents Coal has had to defeat this day, the previous fighters had wore him down. He hadn't taken very many blows, but his movements felt sluggish and his strikes faltered. As he thought, he couldn't outlast an army. Using the gun as both a close quarters weapon and its intended use, Coal gained a liking for guns. His own weapons lacked a general form of long range, something many other custom weapons were modified for. Then again, nothing's perfect.

Another downward strike parried off course, which Coal followed with a spinning kick and a bullet before he jumped back to avoid another slash. He flipped off his back, further dodging more bullets. His lungs ached as he panted, and grasping at straws, Coal raised his hands, forming a T. His request was denied as the White Fang attacked once more. In unison, they hacked and slashed, leaving little window for escape. But for Coal, any opening was enough for him to slip through. He slid on his knees as the swords brushed past his nose, and clawed at the leg of one. He wrapped his hands around the Faunus' legs, locking them, before pulling him down with a crash.

Coal folded both hands around his gun, despite the claws making it awkward. He felt it might slip out of his grasp at any moment. From the ground, he had a clear shot of the other assailant, and fired with reckless abandon. The Faunus' Aura absorbed all five shots, and Coal couldn't believe how powerful these rounds were, for the Faunus fell to his knees. Just within reach for Coal to club him over the head. Coal let out a sigh, relieved the spar was over and he could rest. Except a ringing in his head wouldn't let him rest, and after a bullet hit his Aura he remembered there were four. Coal stared with wide eyes as the last Faunus reloaded and fired again. Thinking fast, Coal pulled the body of a recent victim up for cover, the hapless Faunus groaning from the impacts.

He knew his gun was empty and scrambled to find another. He felt his prayers answered as his fingers skimmed over the form of a handgun. That was all Coal needed to retaliate. He whipped the gun forward, locked sights on his target, and fired away. At least, that was the plan. It was ruined by a clicking sound, one that repeated when he pulled the trigger again and again. His face paled with dread and he braced for more bullets to shatter his Aura, throwing up his arms and shielding his eyes.

"GERONIMO!" A man yelled. Professor Vidal ran into the battlefield, and before Coal could pull his hands away, he heard a loud grunt and the snapping of ice. When he opened his eyes, a massive wall of ice had manifested in the doorway, blocking it off. The artist stood valiant and proud, his staff/spear held like a flag in his left hand. "Nice work, Mr. Basklef! I will have to dock you points for one simple fact. You've been ignoring your allies."

"W-what?" Coal felt like his tongue was more slippery than normal, fumbling in his mouth. He was still trying to understand the events that just transpired.

"Your Scroll. Sera sent me cuz apparently you can't answer the phone." He cupped his fingers around his chin. "I never bothered asking what for... Anyway, this area is covered. Head on back to the others."

Coal studied his Scroll, and Azure's simple and reassuring text was pushed back by a steady stream of messages asking him to respond. His Scroll vibrated in his hands, causing him to jump.

 **"Coal! Will you** _ **please**_ **answer?!"**

"Sera? What's wrong? What happened?"

 **"Finally..."** A sigh of relief on the other end. **"You really know how to keep a girl waiting. Meet with Viridian and me outside Mr. Schnee's room immediately."**

His feet were moving before he knew it. "What about Azure?"

 **"See for yourself."**

Left in the dark, as always. As he ran, Coal looked at the contents his Scroll displayed. Viridian's Aura level was still almost full. Seraphina's at about half. His own was about one third down. And then he saw Azure's. It was almost gone, flashing red.

 **"Something happened to Azure."** Sera said, vocalizing Coal's thoughts. **"Something strong. The professor will handle the four passages while we investigate whatever attacked her. At least, all of us could if V wasn't taking his sweet time."**

 **"I told you, I'm-"** Viridian stopped, sounds of strife coming through. In the background, screaming. **"BUSY! I'll get there when I finish up here!"**

Hell has broken loose. Coal was thinking this mission would be tough even before Viridian accepted it without discussing it with him. Now he thought they stood no chance. He might die. They might die. "I'm almost there!" Coal yelled into the Scroll, hiding it away in his pockets as he ran even faster. Countless worries began filling his mind, twisting his thoughts.

"Chill, Coal." Zafiro caught him off guard, having caught up with silent strides. The artist flashed a grin and said "We'll see this through!" And he dashed further down. Coal could make out Sera, pacing just outside the door Mr. Schnee waited behind. Perhaps Prof. Vidal was right. He needed to calm down. But for some reason, the thought of his partner falling in battle wouldn't go away. He urged his legs faster.

 **(-)**

Zafiro skidded to a stop, turning back to watch Coal arrive. He saw the ice wall he made holding up well, but the professor had a feeling it wouldn't last long, not if they have explosives. The other barricade he erected at Seraphina's post might not last much longer, either. He should fortify it next chance. Seraphina tapped her heel to get his attention. She wouldn't stop twitching her fingers while her arms remained folded across her chest. She was no longer reserved, not with her expression bordering on glaring.

"Finally." She snapped. "Our manpower should be sufficient with you two here."

"About that..." The professor pointed back at the other hallway. "I should go strengthen that ice wall over there. Don't want us to be surrounded, now do we?"

"Excuse me, but there are more dire callings than your flimsy barrier!"

"Well, excuse me, princess. But really, it's the call of the team leader." He sneered at her, turning to Coal. Even though he was catching his breath, his look of astonishment was funny. It was true what he said, though. Mr. Basklef is calling the shots here, not Miss Aveerus. The professor is to oversee and make suggestions, not lead. Coal took a deep breath, ran his clawed fingers through his hair, and gave a nod.

"The professor is right. It's best we have a wall to back against than be completely surrounded. Professor, if you don't mind watching over the other two entryways, then we can check on Azure and save her if need be. Viridian is coming anyway. We'll just need to hold off until he arrives."

Seraphina looked as though she wanted to argue, but her annoyance subsided. And then her eyes flashed wide open. The psychic closed them slowly, whispering. "He's here."

 _Viridian? He's back?_ Thinking that, the artist turned in the direction of the other two passageways, but he saw no Viridian. Rather, a giant of a man, not unlike Viridian's build, but with far more loose clothing, a mask and horns that were impossible to ignore. The mask made it difficult to tell if the stranger was scowling or not. A black figure was slumped over his shoulder. The Faunus approached with a calm, slow pace.

"Are you three friends of hers?" He asked, dropped his captive to the floor unceremoniously. A metal helmet bounced off and Azure's hair flowed forth. The stranger added "Don't worry, she's not dead. I'm no monster."

"Are ya sure about that?" Coal blurted, gesturing around his head. "The horns kinda contradict that." To everyone's surprise, the Faunus laughed.

"I like you, kid!" He crossed his arms, shaking his head. "A shame I gotta pound the snot outta you. Unless... You'll surrender Mr. Schnee to us?"

 _So he is with the White Fang_. It was a little unclear at first, but that statement cemented his association. "So, Mr. team leader, how do you wanna handle this?" Zafiro whispered. Coal gritted his teeth, eyes fixated on the floor. The stranger took a step forward, his bare feet silent on the marble. Closer and closer he approached, yet Coal remained indecisive. Sera gave a scoff, unsheathing her sword. But her preparation was unnecessary, as the stranger turned the other way. Just as he cast his back to them, a massive, snarling beast crashed into him.

All three gaped at the giant Beowolf that was pushing back the stranger into the other hall. Clunky footsteps resounded from where the beast came and Viridian arrived. He looked as though just walking was debilitating, but he was here at last. He lurched forward, grinding his teeth as he gimped towards the others. Zafiro slammed his hand across Coal's back, almost knocking him over. The artist grinned at him.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" He glanced at the unconscious assassin. "Well, sorta. Now, I believe you had a plan set, Mr. Basklef? Best get to it!" At first, the professor thought he might have slapped his back a little too hard. But the spark in the young leader's eye told him it was just what he needed.

"Professor, if you could jump to the far door and strengthen the barrier, then we can take out the goat guy without interruption." Coal declared, gesturing and pointing as he spoke. There was determination in his voice, one that filled Zafiro with pride. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to leave our posts to you."

"No sweat." Zafiro realized how much he felt like a student again. It's not like it was very long ago, barely a decade, but it was a feeling he missed. He studied the area that he would see over. The hallway the Faunus was pushed down was long and wide, plenty of room for a full on brawl. But the door to their hallway was adjacent to the intersection of the other three passages. So long as he sets up on the other side, he could watch for attacks from every angle.

"Sera, Grouch-"

"Stop calling me that." Viridian grumbled.

"We just need to whittle down his Aura." Coal continued. "If we keep pressing swift attacks, we can win this. Let's all be careful. This is our first true conflict as a team. Let's go!" Zafiro dashed ahead, able to witness the Faunus wrestle back the giant Beowolf. After he teleported on the other side, he heard the Faunus grunt, followed by a rumbling impact. _Did he really manage to throw that Grimm? What a beast..._ The artist began to worry for the safety of his students, but pushed those thoughts aside to get to work.

The frozen blockade was holding up fine, but every impact from the other side made the entire wall shudder. It wouldn't be long before they break through. The artist grabbed his staff, and after twirling it in his hands, he stabbed the ground with the bottom part. The four spikes slid back, and at the press of a button, a massive brush popped out from the shaft. Zafiro fished out a capsule, and after checking it was the right one, he inserted it into a hidden slot. Slivers of blue shot through clear pipes along the staff, hitting one of the spikes. Blue Dust sprayed outward, seeping into the brush.

With the tip of his brush dripping Dust, Zafiro whipped his oversized paintbrush across the frozen wall. A long line of Dust splattered against it, spreading onto the architecture surrounding it. Working quickly, he danced around, his brush slathering more and more Dust across the floor, walls, even the roof. It covered everything, and just as the barricade fractured, it shimmered. Blue light shone bright, and ice flashed into existence. The ice pushed him back, thick and clear. It was like a glacier. The door on the other side was no longer budging.

Satisfied, the artist thumped his staff against the ground, and the empty cartridge popped out. He spun around, and teleported back to the other side. After jumping through the door, he was at the intersection once again. He landed with grace, posing as though he were a gymnast, right before a small group of White Fang. He paused and counted each of them with his fingers.

"Seven." The professor leaned side to side, making sure he didn't miss anyone. "Seven White Fang soldiers. Ah ah ahhh."

"What's with this clown?" One Faunus asked.

"Who cares? He's the only one in the way of our goal."

"Indeed I am, gentlemen." He pulled out can after can of Dust, sliding them into the slots of his staff. "Who wants to tango first?"

One of the taller ones approached, sword raised high. Before it could begin to fall, Zafiro had already smacked it sideways with the end of his staff. He spun it in his hand, and red Dust splashed over the mask the Faunus was wearing. Two more charged him, but the artist wasn't a professor of Atlas Academy for his questionable teaching methods. He jabbed the end into the gut of one, pulling back and dotting the other's shirt with Dust. And then he twirled it more, each spin striking the mask protecting him while sprinkling Dust in a line. The rest set upon him, and Zafiro dabbed tan Dust into the ground right beneath him and jumped. A stone stalagmite jutted out, propelling him up even more while two Faunus ran into the stone pillar.

Zafiro crouched low upon landing, left hand skidding over a streak of red Dust, and it ignited like a fuse. He stood up, turning away from the explosion that knocked the rest back. He thought of how cool he must look, not looking at explosions, just blowing things up and then walking away. Reinforcements arrived, as if multiplying the enemies he defeated, but that just meant the professor could have more fun. So long as he didn't run out of Dust. After remembering the Dust, another empty Dust cartridge ejected from his paintbrush.

"So who's next?" He asked the growing crowd.

 **(-)**

"That's a neat trick." The Faunus said after tossing aside Viridian's Grimm like it was no heavier than a bundle of hay. The Beowolf twitched, struggling to get back up, causing the gladiator to grumble. He raised his hand and the Grimm faded back to wherever it sprung from. Coal felt he might have to inquire about that at a later date. "I'd love to see more, but I don't have the time."

He was strong. Very strong. Stronger than Viridian, even, and that was saying something. But Coal felt that if he were to work together with Sera and Viridian, they might be able to topple this giant. A look to Sera told him she felt the same. But before he could formulate a plan, Viridian charged in with a battle cry. His sword was raised high, but before he could land the strike, the Faunus crouched and firmly pressed both palms against Viridian's gut. The gladiator flew back, his hand skidding as he tried to stop himself. Coal realized he should be offering support, and released his claws and began to revolve around the Faunus.

He heard Sera unsheathed her sword, the bladed whip now swinging in her hand. The two circled the giant, who still looked calm, never once turning to either of them. Coal couldn't imagine why. The Faunus' hand flew to his side, and his mace was out, though Coal wondered how deadly such a small rounded end could be. And then the giant grinned, and the spherical surface twisted and extended. It was now bigger than his skull, and he had a feeling it was solid as rock despite how it looked. The Faunus attacked, fast as lightning, the mace striking Coal squarely in the chest.

He felt as though he was just hit by a truck, sailing through the air until he collided against ice. That one blow took his Aura down to one quarter. Almost half. Coal shuddered at the thought of taking another hit. He heard Sera grunt as she swung her whip. The Faunus used the side of his head to block it, which Coal found random. And then he realized why as the whip coiled around his curved horn. The giant grinned, and lurched back on all fours while Sera tried to free her weapon. It honestly did look like he was a rampaging beast.

Seraphina fell forward after losing her foothold, and Coal smacked himself for not returning to the fight sooner. The Faunus reeled back his mace, but his ears twitched and he jumped back. Viridian's sword swung upward, hitting nothing but air. The whip clattered to the ground, which Sera dived forward to retrieve. She rolled underneath the giant, recovering on one knee as she tugged her whip back. Coal noticed it was now wrapped around the Faunus' right leg. As Viridian stepped forward for a downward slash, Coal took a running start towards their opponent.

But Sera's strength was still nothing compared to the giant's. He ignored the psychic restraining his leg, pulling her forward as he kicked the gladiator's wrists. Viridian's sword fell to the ground and he stumbled back, already reaching for his sword again. Sera fell beneath the Faunus, stopping just as he was about to stomp her into the ground. Coal dove and grabbed the psychic, the two tumbling and rolling as the foot landed. A tremor shook the ground as a crater formed where his foot smashed the marble floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Coal grumbled from the ground, Sera still in his arms.

"You ain't seen nothin yet, kid." The Faunus replied. He spun his mace around, and Coal heard the rattling of chains. Part of the hilt collapsed into chains, and the oversized mace became a wrecking ball. The giant grinned as the blood drained from Coal's face. After a spin, the ball was reeled back and flew over the Faunus' head. He brought it down with incredible force, and Coal clutched Sera as he rolled to the side. The crashing sound rang in his ears and he realized the giant was repeating the motion, intent on crushing the two with the might of his weapon.

Coal squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting his shields outwards in the desperate hope they would protect him. But the blow never came. Seraphina sprung from his embrace, returning to her feet, and Coal noticed the Faunus was pushed back to the far wall. His body smashed against the wall, sending a wave of dust and crumbled concrete which shrouded him. Viridian stood poised, having thrust his sword at their opponent. Coal rejoiced at the realization that they finally landed a good strike.

"No." The gladiator muttered with a scowl. "It didn't land right. He managed to block some of it." As if in answer, a loud thunk silenced them from within the dust cloud. The shroud settled and they saw the Faunus recovering, the hilt of his weapon thrust into the ground to support him as he picked himself up. Once on his feet again, the giant shifted his neck side to side, the cracking sending shivers down Coal's spine.

"Quite right." The Faunus replied. "When are you gonna stop going easy on me? The handicap is making me feel old."

 **(-)**

Sorrell watched the clock with increasing joy. It should be time. Time for the White Fang to begin their 'second' attack. He relished every passing second, dying to know the end result of Coal's second mission. He showed promise, and Sorrell had to admit he didn't expect the child to be so impartial to breaking the law. Perhaps, he wondered, he does belong in that ragtag group of misfits. The topic of youngsters reminded him of another boy that may or may not be a hindrance.

At the snap of his fingers, Midna appeared before him, bowing. "The young master Whitley must be arriving. Show him in, please." She nodded her head before departing. Sorrell fetched a cigar from the decorated case on the table, clipping it and lighting it. Smoking wasn't his hobby, but it made children uncomfortable to have the smoke lingering in the air. He leaned further, his neck relaxed as he spewed a gentle stream into the air above him.

Sometimes, plans unraveled in such a perfect way, they left a proud feeling dwelling within him. But those were rare and required effort. And other times, plans had a hitch or two along the way. Like the fiasco Roman performed when he enlisted Sylvia. Or like the current heist. Whitley's arrival was just another headache he had to deal with for now. It would pay off in the long run.

"Welcome, young Whitley." Sorrell said as the doors creaked open. Whitley was escorted in by Midna, and the expression he bore along with his posture was worrisome. It almost made the aristocrat snicker. He sat in the same chair his father was in hours earlier. Whitley's expression never changed, and Sorrell understood what Jacques meant about him appearing distant. "I've been told something is troubling you. Something I may be able to assist with."

"That is correct."

"Well," Sorrell paused as more smoke escaped his lips. "I'm all ears."


	25. Chapter 25: The Struggle

**Chapter 25: The Struggle**

Sorrell watched Whitley shuffle with discomfort. It amused him, in the way that one was entertained by a mutt's confusion when it tangles itself on its lead. Though the aristocrat was curious what the cause of Whitley's distress was, it shouldn't be much of a problem. Perhaps this may be a gateway to enlisting a Schnee under his ranks. He had always admired the Schnee family and their shared Semblance. To hide his smile, he drank some tea, offering some to his guest.

"Oh, umm, thank you." Whitley murmured. As he held the teacup, he couldn't look Sorrell in the eye. After sipping some himself, the young patrician appeared more at ease. "It's delicious."

"An old family recipe." Sorrell explained. "It was almost lost in the Great War, as many things were." He was getting tired of making small talk and waiting for the boy to muster his courage. "So, tell me. Why come to me when you and your father are apparently so close?"

The sullen expression returned as though it never left. "I... I've tried. But he is furious with me. And I can understand his anger, but I want to redeem myself." Sorrell rolled his eyes after recalling that Jacques was also fond of dragging out simple answers. "When I tried to bring up this problem, he turns me away."

"And so you choose to confide in someone you met weeks prior?" Sorrell questioned with a laugh. "If my memory is correct, I didn't exactly enjoy our discussion."

"I had no one else to turn to."

Sorrell looked at the young patrician in mild confusion _. Is he really so pathetic?_ "Why not-" He stopped, about to suggest James. "No, no, James would overreact."

Whitley gave a chuckle. "I thought the same."

"All right, however feeble your reasoning, I suppose I can agree." Sorrell was being overly harsh, yet it didn't faze Whitley. "So then, shall we begin? What could you possibly be worrying about that you can only confide in me? I'm dying to know _." The sooner we get this over with, the better._ The aristocrat expected for him to finally spill the beans, but he instead procured his Scroll.

"Do you recall the attack that happened the first night we met?" Whitley asked.

"What of it?" Sorrell replied, tone growing displeased. Whitley placed his Scroll on the table, pushing it towards the aristocrat. Sorrell plucked it, and stared at the image glowing on the screen. It was the lower half of a person. One that Sorrell knew. However blurred it was, one couldn't mistake the metallic accessories hanging at the hip for anything other than the weapons of Coal Basklef. The aristocrat's breath froze, his burning glare focusing on the picture. His blood boiled. After his anger rose, he whispered through gritted teeth "What. Is this."

"I took this after I returned to the mansion, shortly after your departure." Sorrell's eyes trailed up and glared at Whitley's. The boy was looking down, unable to notice the fury behind the aristocrat's brown eyes. His hands began to tremble. "When I arrived, there was evidence of their vandalism. I managed to intercept them, but never got a good look at any of them. I hoped that-"

The cup Sorrell held cracked loudly, his grip tightening around the broken handle. The teacup smashed on the ground, shrapnel and liquid splashing and skittering across the floor. Whitley looked to the floor, and then at Sorrell, who was still staring at the photo. His hand squeezed the handle, digging it into his Aura. "This. Is one of the vermin responsible. You managed to catch him in the act."

"Yes," Whitley answered, causing Sorrell to switch his gaze onto the boy. "But I haven't been able to show Father." The aristocrat raised his eyebrows. His anger faltered, though a hint of it lingered in his mind.

"You haven't shown it to anyone?" The boy shook his head.

"As you can see, there's something odd about..." Whitley began an explanation which Sorrell drowned out. His anger flared again, but this time, he didn't let it surface. _There will be hell to pay. But for now, it's time to turn this around_. "... no actual sign of their association to the White Fang. I can't fathom it, but-"

"You think someone set them up." Sorrell finished for him. The boy nodded. "It's not impossible. Your father has many enemies."

"But that's ridiculous. He's an honorable man. I can't imagine why people would hate us."

Sorrell laughed at the question. "Well that's rather selfish to say."

 **(-)**

Viridian was slammed against the wall, sending shock waves and cracks rippling through it. He grabbed at the hands choking him, struggling to breathe. Through his squinted eyes, he could make out the mask and horns inches from his face. The Faunus smashed Viridian's body against the wall again, and the gladiator's sword fell out of reach. He wasn't fond of being the helpless one. He hated the smirk his captor had even more.

After that comment about going easy, Viridian charged in blind. No way was he gonna let some geezer belittle him like that. Viridian was determined to wipe the smile off his face. With a fist. What he couldn't understand is why no one else was trying to attack the giant while he's preoccupied. Their opponent was distracted. This was the perfect opportunity to strike back, but they were doing nothing instead. At least, as far as he could see.

He was pushed against the wall again, his Aura deteriorating. Viridian's lungs felt like they were on fire, his throat numb. But more prominent than the pain was his soaring rage. He wasn't about to lose consciousness here, not to this Faunus. Viridian heard clashing, and opened his eyes to see Coal trying to pry the Faunus's fingers from his throat. The claws made their foe flinch, and after shaking off Coal, he tossed Viridian across the hall. After colliding with the wall, Viridian snarled as he got up. Coal jumped back to him, looking concerned.

"You ok?" He asked. Viridian shoved his hand into Coal's face, pushing him back as he got up. Not wasting any time, he charged back into the fray. Seraphina was trying to hold the giant back, though it was obvious she couldn't do so for long. Viridian shoved her aside as he searched for his discarded weapon. He knew the psychic would recover immediately anyway. The Faunus was upon him faster than he expected, and he avoided his strike by an inch. In the background, Sera unwrapped a second steel whip, hidden around her waist.

The psychic's whip lashed across the floor, grabbing Viridian's sword. With another yank, it was flying towards the gladiator, who blocked a side swipe with his arm. The Faunus' ears twitched, and he back flipped over the whirling blade. Viridian caught it, not bothering to thank Sera, and prepared a spinning strike. This was the first time he saw the giant scowl, blocking the powerful blow with both hands on his mace. Gunfire erupted from behind him, and the Faunus cried out at the bullet that struck his Aura.

Sera was smirking, holding a shotgun in her left hand. She thrust it to the side, and the barrel loosened and unfolded into a whip again. It was Viridian's turn to attack, and he set upon his foe with haste and savagery. Strike after strike blocked by the Faunus, who was being pushed back further and further. His ears twitched again, and not a moment too soon, as he ducked to avoid Sera's wide sweep. Her whip wrapped around Viridian's sword, and he yanked it back. The Faunus stood up in time to receive Sera's heel across his face as she swung by.

The gladiator swung her around, and the psychic was flying towards the Faunus again. He managed to dodge it this time, but Sera was far from done. As she flew past, she swung both whips to latch onto his arms. The whips' elasticity allowed her to catapult herself at him again, but she realized her mistake too late. She gasped at the sight of the Faunus extending a foot towards her. Her body crumpled against his foot, releasing both whips. She glared at him after a fit of coughing. Like a rag doll, he flung her off and deflected another of Viridian's blows.

"You're a crafty bunch, I'll give ya that!" The Faunus announced while he tested the gladiator's strength, both sides grinding their weapons against each other. Viridian faltered, but regained his advantage with some difficulty, snarling. All for naught as he was overpowered and shoved back. The Faunus rested his mace against his shoulder, and after snickering, it unravelled into a wrecking ball again. The heavy ball crashed into the ground at his feet. Viridian continued to snarl at his opponent while he urged his body to stand.

An explosion shook the room, the distant rumbles resonating through the walls. All turned to the distant door, watching dust and miniscule rubble falling from the shaky walls. Azure stirred where she lay, though she remained unharmed. Quick footsteps grabbed Viridian's attention and realized Coal used the opportunity to get closer to the Faunus. He went for a swipe, but the Faunus stretched the chain outward, catching his claws.

"Nice try, kid. Now it's my turn."

 **(-)**

Whitley blinked, several times. He wasn't sure if he heard correct. He cleared his throat and said "I'm sorry, I must have misheard what you said."

"I said it's selfish." Sorrell repeated casually. "Despicable, really. Who are you to say their reasons are invalid without knowing what they are?"

Whitley was astonished by what he was hearing. He stood up and shouted "Nothing can justify what the White Fang are doing! That's why they're terrorists!"

"Of course." Sorrell's agreement took him by surprise. "Nothing in the world can justify dirty tactics and evil. But there are countless reasons that would drive people to such methods, just or not." Whitley calmed down, sitting down again. The aristocrat looked pleased. "So, how about you tell me? Why would the White Fang loathe the entire Schnee family?"

"Because they're-" He started, interrupted by Sorrell shushing him.

"Don't describe them. It's easy to define someone from the victim's perspective, but what about theirs?" He gestured for Whitley to continue.

Whitley didn't know what Sorrell was hinting at. He began to grasp at straws. "Because... they've been wronged." The aristocrat's face lit up, nodding. "They've been wronged, and... they want to make it right. But that-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. One step at a time. So, they have been given the short end of the stick. Now, their cause seems just a little more justifiable rather than blind. But that's just the White Fang, and even I agree they're just overzealous. What about competitors to the Schnee Dust Company?"

 _The business competition?_ Whitley didn't realize it until now, but he supposed they must have some reason as well. His father always told him they were envious of his success and wealth. Going along with Sorrell's suggestion, he tried to imagine what it would be like. Of course, big, rivalling names still fought for leading distributor of Dust, but there were smaller businesses as well. A simple family, trying to make ends meet. Eager, ambitious. He imagined starting a career to rival his father's. But the SDC was so big and influential.

"They never had a chance to begin with." Whitley was shocked by what he was saying. He had never thought about it before. "But that isn't-"

"Jacques' fault?" Sorrell finished for him. "You're right. It isn't necessarily anyone's fault. It's just something that happens, even to those that spend their entire planning."

"Right." A dark feeling dwelled within, one Whitley was uncomfortable with. As if reading his mind, Sorrell continued.

"But it's still a tragedy. Even if Jacques didn't intend it, they still suffered just by the SDC existing." Whitley's eyes stared at the ground, glum. "It would make sense for them to blame the SDC for their problems. And they're not wrong, but that doesn't make it right, either."

"Now you're speaking in riddles." The young patrician remarked. He sighed afterwards. "But I know what you mean."

"Perfect. Then that's phase one out of the way." As Whitley looked up with confusion written on his face, Sorrell stood and made his way to the doors on the far side. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, confused yet compliant. "What do you mean 'phase one'? Is there more?"

Sorrell laughed, a laughter that wasn't far from being a cackle like a villain from a cartoon. "Of course. You're looking for any clues that might lead to the ones behind the initial attack, correct? Well, then we have to find all the people your father trampled. The struggle of the unfortunate paved his way to fortune." Whitley felt reluctant to follow him further. Sorrell acted like his father was a sinister man, and he couldn't be sure whether he would like what the aristocrat would try to show him. Even so, he sought justice, he sought answers. Hand clasped around his Scroll, Whitley kept up with Sorrell's swift pace.

They wandered further into Sorrell's manor, down hallway after hallway. The young patrician admired the statues and art pieces every now and then. Yet they left a question. _Wasn't all art destroyed in the Great War?_ It was for that reason, after all, that parents named their children after colors. A tradition carried out even today, and possibly for many generations to come. Clearly, there were many secrets to Sorrell's family. It was at this point he realized, despite how much he was confiding in the aristocrat, he knew next to nothing else.

"Your father never told you much about me, did he?" Sorrell asked the boy. "You must have countless questions about me. So, please, ask away."

Whitley wrapped his right hand around his left elbow in discomfort. "You told me too many questions leads to one's demise."

Sorrell gave a genuine laugh. "I did. And you told me that one can never ask enough questions. Worry not, Whitley, it will help with explaining what comes next."

He felt even less sure than before about this all. Whitley came for help with a topic he couldn't overcome on his own, but was now wondering if it was best to let the picture gather dust. But the nagging thought of bringing whoever was behind this to justice was something he couldn't ignore. "What kind of business do you run?"

Sorrell turned his head, just enough to watch him through the corner of his eye. Whitley could see a faint grin spread across his face. "The truth is, I'm more or less retired. Because of the sizeable fortune bequeathed to me, I don't do much of anything in terms of work." He gave a sigh, as though reminiscing about the past. "Of course, that's just a lie."

"I beg your pardon?" Whitley blurted. He did expect the aristocrat to lie to him, but he never thought he would openly admit to it.

"Sitting back and watching humans find new ways to destroy each other grows boring after such a long stalemate." _What is he talking about?_ "The Alaric family has had ties with criminal activity for ages. We monitor, and often times, interfere in little ways that often break the rules."

"You're... not lying again?" Whitley was almost afraid of the answer he would receive.

"That's up for you to decide." More and more riddles and vague statements. Whitley was starting to feel annoyed with Sorrell dodging validating his own statements. "The kind of business I conduct with your father is hardly ever the legal kind."

"You're making it difficult to trust you, Mr. Alaric."

"I realize. But I must ask you to try, at least for a little longer. You may not like what you are about to see." Sorrell snapped his fingers. A shadowy figure passed Whitley, giving him a heart attack. He didn't even know this woman was following them. The woman in black opened the door they were approaching. She moved aside, bowing as Sorrell strode through. They entered a new room, filled with computer screens and monitors and other similar items. The aristocrat plopped down on the chair overlooking it all, a rejuvenating sigh escaping him. A keyboard slid out from the left arm of the chair, and Sorrell got to work.

Whitley stood next to the chair, the sick feeling in his stomach growing worse. A moment later, the screens came alive, and images of his father were everywhere. Most were accompanied by articles from newspapers or business statements. Whitley recognized his father's signature on some of them. It left him confused, but deeper down he was anxious.

"Five years ago," Sorrell muttered, bringing one page to focus. "Mr. Schnee ordered fifty cargo ships for his Dust shipments from some small name company, yatta yatta yatta... Claimed faulty products, refused to return the ships, likely to skimp out on paying for them." Whitley's eyes widened as he read the finer details of the page Sorrell was reading. And there it was, plain as day. It even had a picture of Jacques shaking hands with someone, likely the head of the company. "I remember that one! Good times."

"What?!"

"Yes, he had me financially terrorize them so they wouldn't have a choice but to give him the ships for free. Moving on." Another file brought to the center screen. "A humble little Dust shop here in Atlas, run by one Mr. Coal... Bullied into closing down... Well, well, his son Flynt is aiming for Atlas Academy. Small world. Moving on. Let's see-"

"Stop." Whitley demanded, shying away from the screens. Sorrell shot him a smug look. "Please, slow down. What is all this?"

Sorrell shrugged. "You wanted to know who might harbor ill will towards your father. Your best bet is someone he did business with. It's a long list, so-"

"Why do you have it then?" Whitley clenched his fists. He wasn't buying it. _Mr. Alaric could have easily fabricated all this to get his way. But what did he want?_

"Well, I have this information because I was a key part in most of these transactions. But if you want a simpler reasoning..." He smiled, a sickening grin. "It's blackmail."

"Blackmail?"

"Mr. Schnee is no stranger to foul play. Who knows when he'll turn on me. Once he knows I have all this, it should set him straight."

Whitley couldn't believe what he was hearing. But if Sorrell was to be trusted... He searched the other pages for answers, and everywhere he looked, he found a familiar case with a new side he never knew of. A competitor robbed by thieves, forcing him to close down. Someone that used to work for him claiming to spill his dirty secrets was set upon by ruffians in the middle of the night. A little girl went missing, forcing a mother to stop her-

His blood froze, eyes glued to the screen in horror. As if sensing the boy's dread, Sorrell pulled the file closer. It showed a little girl, barely more than five, dark hair tied with a bow, bright purple eyes and a huge smile. The word **'MISSING'** was plastered underneath it along with contact info. The article told of a mother who was fighting back against the SDC with the weapon of the law, halting all investigations into the company in order to find her daughter. Yolande Roux stopped at nothing to find her only child, Violette Roux, aged five at the time. The search went on for several months, after which she was found in the alleys of southern Atlas. Signs of starving and imprisonment could be found-

"Violette..." Whitley whispered.

"Someone you knew?" Sorrell asked in a low voice.

"I remember this. I was eight at the time. Father was being persecuted by a lawyer determined to find dirt on him. I remember Father being furious about it. Then it all stopped when word of her missing daughter reached the media. I felt so sorry for Miss Roux, I remember secretly going around town with Klein to help search." Whitley gulped, finding a lump in his throat. His voice was shaky, his hands trembling. "I searched for five weeks. Nobody found anything. As if Violette just vanished."

"Yes," Sorrell replied. "I recall the newspapers being just about little Violette for weeks. I believe they gave up after nobody liked reading about something so depressing. And would you look at that. It says here that once they recovered her, she showed signs of being kidnapped and captive."

Whitley's blood boiled. He recalled how delighted his father was about the halt in attacks from Miss Roux. The young patrician no longer needed any proof. "Show me everything you've got on my father."

 **(-)**

The explosion from the White Fang was larger and closer than Zafiro anticipated. If it wasn't for his Aura, he might be worried about his eyebrows burning off. He sailed through the air until he landed on all fours, coughing. The Faunus army was growing, now well over thirty. It didn't help that the big boy came to play, too. The Lieutenant thrust his chainsaw to Zafiro's neck.

"Tell us where the Schnees are, and we'll make your death swift." He growled.

"Is there an option that doesn't lead to my death?" The artist asked with a smile. The Lieutenant responded by bringing his chainsaw crashing down. Zafiro blocked it with his staff, but the whirring teeth was wearing down his weapon. He shoved it away, then teleported to the only location in his line of sight. He teleported directly above him. At that point, Zafiro wasn't sure what his plan was. There was no surface to brush with Dust, and his Aura was running low. Without any proper time to plan, the eccentric artist howled and tried to strike the Lieutenant over the head.

The Lieutenant turned and grabbed his staff before it could even come close to his forehead. "I've had enough of your petty tricks, human." He scoffed and flung the staff and the one wielding it into the ground. Zafiro groaned from below, whimpering.

"All right, I'll settle for a draw." The artist murmured. But the Lieutenant was having none of it. The other Faunus were hollering and yelling for him to finish it. Zafiro closed his eyes, his life flashing before his eyes. He didn't remember it being so unexciting. _Well, let's count my regrets. I should've tried harder to get a date from Lily. Ahhh... My Lily. My Alva..._

The cheers stopped. Zafiro could feel a strange rumbling through his body as he lay on the ground. The Faunus seemed to notice it as well. They realized what it was. Footsteps. And lots of them. Zafiro looked up, just in time for the stampede to stop, and he saw another army. Only these soldiers wore the traditional Atlesian Soldier uniform. The White Fang clustered, outnumbered and outgunned. The General stepped forth, leading the charge. His arms were crossed behind his back as usual, and despite the circumstances, his face was unreadable and reserved.

"Stand down." He shouted over the murmurs from the Faunus. "You are surrounded, and there is no way out. Give yourselves up, or we will detain you all with force." Many of the White Fang were already cowering, but their ringleader refused to give in.

"Never! Any one of us that surrenders deserves the same fate that's in store for you! I'm glad you could make it, 'General'. I never expected to be given this opportunity!" The Lieutenant charged in, waving his chainsaw like a madman. The soldiers prepared to fire, but the General stepped forth. He stopped the chainsaw with his right hand, pushing it aside as he struck the Lieutenant squarely in the gut. The Faunus wheezed, falling to his knees. Taken out by an unarmed man.

"I demand, once again, for the surrender of all White Fang members!" He shouted. "This area is under my protection!"


	26. Chapter 26: Vile Fixation

**Chapter 26: Vile Fixation**

File after file, clipping after clipping from newspapers and statements from the media. This was Whitley's evening in a nutshell. He had been watching Sorrell scroll through the long list of petty misdeeds his father had committed against the lower class. After the first dozen, he grew used to seeing the horrendous actions his father had taken. Whitley's gaze became a twisted glare.

Nothing surprised him anymore. Not the ways he exploited the Faunus trying to earn an honest living by paying them pitiful wages for their hard work. Not the underhanded methods of keeping threats silenced by threats or bribes. If anything, what surprised Whitley was how his father acted at social gatherings. Calm, meek, humble and jovial. The young patrician grew sickened by his prior admiration. No wonder Weiss and Winter despise him. No wonder Mother turned to alcohol.

Whitley pushed back his dark thoughts, instead returning his attention to the task at hand. He instead recalled the image that had brought him here. His memory of the assailant from that evening was vague, a possible side effect from how they incapacitated him. All he could remember was there being more than one. But even that and the evidence he already possessed failed to add up. Something missing that all the people Sorrell showed him had lacked.

"None of these individuals have the finances nor skill needed to carry this out." He sighed, crossing his arms.

Sorrell pressed his fingers to his lips, turning his chair side to side. He gave the young patrician a curious look, then said "What are your thoughts?"

Whitley brought up the image from his Scroll onto the largest of screens before them. "The ones who carried out the first intrusion. They're clearly not the White Fang, and to carry out that mission, they would have to be either experienced or lucky. But the victims my father manipulated hardly possess these traits. They have motive, but not means."

"Are you supposing this was more than a hasty attempt at vengeance?"

Whitley nodded. "I'm thinking the one in this picture was hired, which explains the shining object at his hip. If it's a weapon, then he is a Hunter."

Sorrell took control of the keyboard again. More images were pulled forth. Individuals with scars and tattoos and nasty expressions. Some bulky and angry, others slim and snake-like. One of them looked familiar, a tall man with black hair, grey clothing and a red cape. A large sword mounted on the back of his waist.

"It's common for Hunters to become mercenaries, however, it's not unheard of for some to take on dirty work." He explained. "Hired muscle, assassins or thieves. But services like that require inordinate amounts of lien."

"Hence why it is improbable the one who requested such services was one of the hundreds you've shown me. My father-" Whitley shuddered unintentionally after muttering the phrase he once endeared before. "My father left them all to bankruptcy or low poverty. Unless they all banded together to pitch in whatever lien they could. But in that case, why bring the White Fang into this?"

"A scapegoat, perhaps?" Sorrell suggested. "They may have hoped the White Fang would finish the job for them."

"But what satisfaction does that bring them?" Whitley questioned. "Wouldn't they want their vendetta carried out by their own hands? My father left them with nothing to lose."

"Very clever." Sorrell congratulated, sounding genuine, though Whitley ignored it. He was not here for praise. "So, what you're saying is whoever orchestrated this was driven but not personally and has plenty of lien lying around."

Whitley nodded _. It all added up, but what kind of person would that be?_ There was one that came to mind. The young patrician cast a suspicious eye to his newfound ally. _Could it be him? Then why is he-_

"There is one person that fits the bill. To a T, almost." Sorrell interrupted his thoughts. He typed away, delving further into the files. A new page emerged, alongside several pictures. They all showed a woman, both beautiful and menacing. Mauve hair in a beehive style, with curls uncoiling around her emerald green eyes. She wore heavy makeup and a faint scowl as she stared into the camera. An expensive kimono wrapped around her, yet revealed her shoulders and collarbone. Each image showed the same woman in different positions, some close, some from afar.

"Her name is Hisui." Sorrell said, a faint smile on his face. It was betrayed by his burning glare, which looked as though he wanted to roll them so powerfully, they might pop out of his skull. "Hisui Kujaku. Known in Mistral as the Baroness."

 **(-)**

Coal would have pulled away if he could. It would have most likely resulted in less agony. But his claws were tangled in the chains, so the most he could hope for was holding on for dear life. The Faunus frowned, realizing the tangled mess as well. He instead chose to grab the hilt and swing his wrecking ball round and round. As he was flying around the room, still clinging, Coal realized how close he was to their target. And the biggest threat was sailing behind him. If he could get closer-

Viridian's howling broke Coal's thoughts, but he couldn't see what he was doing. Knowing the gladiator, it wasn't hard to realize his plan. Charging in as usual. Next thing Coal knew, he was struck across the side by something sharp and heavy. The impact dislodged his fingers from the chain, sending the hapless Hunter to-be crashing through a pillar. He groaned from under the rubble, hearing more clashing and the giant grunted. _Did Grouch land a good strike?_

"Now wait just a minute." The Faunus blurted out, the action put to a halt. "You didn't even falter when your friend was in the way."

 _Well, that explains that sharp pain_. "You didn't even hesitate?!" Coal screamed. _Oh, what am I saying? This is Grouch we're talking about._

"You were in the way." Viridian explained, looking down on Coal as though he were at fault. "At least I got a good hit in."

"Ugh..." Coal grabbed onto a stable looking chunk of the pillar to heave himself up off the ground. Instead, it broke off, stabbing into his hand. He winced, wondering why it hurt more than it should. One look at his palm, and a bead of blood growing in the center gave him his answer. He wiped his hand against his pants, careful as he rose from the rubble. Sera was going in for another strike, but as with the past half dozen attempts, the Faunus caught the bladed whip with his bare hands.

"I'm getting tired of you brats and your stale moves." He yanked hard on the chain, jerking her forward. Coal cursed silently before dashing forward. He pushed Sera out of the way, taking the giant's punch himself. His entire body shuddered, collapsing back. But he saw Sera swing herself around the Faunus. _Was it part of her plan to begin with? What, am I just disposable?_ Despite his complaining, Coal was grateful Sera was fine.

The psychic circled around him again and again. When she finally stopped, her feet pushing against the opposite side of another pillar, her whip had bound the Faunus. He growled, beginning to break free. His arms were stuck at his sides, and even though Sera tried with what little might she had, he was still more than strong enough to escape. However slow, progress was still being made. But once he realized Viridian was preparing another attack, it dawned on him that it wouldn't be fast enough. The Faunus scowled, baring his teeth, but turned away from the young fighters.

"I don't have time for this!" He shouted. His horns blocked Viridian's sword as he wriggled his way out of Sera's bonds. She tried to fight back, but the giant swiveled towards the binding whips, and once they became loose, his mace pushed back the gladiator once more. He wrestled free of the rest of the whips, and set upon the psychic. "Take a nap for a little while, why don't ya?" He growled as he kicked her with the flat of his foot.

Only it didn't hit her. It struck Coal, who shoved Seraphina out of the way. The blow sent sparks of pain coursing throughout his body. He fell to the ground, clutching his sides. Coal was tired. He didn't want to move anymore, and hoped his last act would ensure the safety of the others. He let out a sickly fit of coughing, and after it passed, he did not open his eyes again. He could hear footsteps, yet it sounded distant. _Am I gonna pass out?_ But Coal realized the footsteps getting louder, like a stampede.

"Dammit." He heard the Faunus mumble. Coal opened his eyes, trying to make out the blurs in his vision. The vague blobs in his vision turned into soldiers. Tons of them. They surrounded the Faunus, guns at the ready.

"Drop your weapon!" One of them demanded. The Faunus grumbled, but complied. His mace fell to the ground with a booming thud, while his hands were behind the back of his head.

"Guess you kids win this time." He said as he was being apprehended. "Not bad. Just hope I don't find you guys for a rematch." Coal struggled to keep his head up, eyelids feeling heavy. After hearing the giant's farewell, he lost consciousness, mind drifting into the dark.

 **(-)**

"Mistral?" Whitley asked, perplexed by the change in topic.

Sorrell nodded, frowning at the woman in the images. "Hisui has been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember. Think of her as Mistral's actual ruler. Using both her generous funds and the loyalty of those around her, she controls just about everything there and the surrounding cities."

"If her focus is in Mistral, then why would she target my family?"

"In order to get to me." He replied. "Your father and I are very close business partners. If one wanted to destroy me, they would first have to cripple my assets."

Whitley frowned. "What a horrible relationship..."

"Eat or be eaten." Sorrell chuckled. "That law has never changed over the thousands of years we've walked on this Remnant. What has changed is our tools and methods."

"We're straying off topic." Whitley reminded the aristocrat. "Tell me about her."

"She comes from a famous, old family. Their contributions to the arts have amassed them countless lien. That kind of money could easily pay off a couple Hunters for whatever she desired of them. And her vile fixation was always on her enemies, near and far. Meticulous and carefully, she controls many in Mistral. Even the Headmaster of Haven is in her pocket. What's most dangerous about Hisui is her dedication. She will gladly use any underhanded methods to get what she desires."

Whitley mulled over the facts. It did leave this Hisui as a plausible suspect, more so than the others Sorrell showed him. Either way, he didn't have any other leads. "Are you certain you can find evidence of her interference?"

Sorrell laughed, loud enough to make Whitley flinch. "I've been trying for years to get more dirt on her. Few of my spies have returned with anything useful. Which reminds me, I should request Lady Elmont to try harder."

 _Elmont? Wasn't that another famous family?_ Equal to the Schnees, only their trade was produce and food. "But can you do it?" Whitley pressed.

"I can." Sorrell was smirking again, glaring at the image of Hisui. "It may take a while, but I'll find out more on her."

"How long is a while?"

"At least a couple months." Sorrell's answer left Whitley disappointed. "Oh, one thing you should know. Hisui has been trying to undermine me for years. Just as I have spies on her, she has her minions stealing information from me. I believe it best if you watch yourself. Who knows, you may be her next target." The aristocrat sneered at him. But Whitley returned his gaze with a glare.

"I'll be sure to tread carefully, then."

 **(-)**

"Rise and shine, Coal."

Coal awoke with a start, breathing in swift bursts as he sat up. His mind was racing with muddled thoughts and hazy memories. The Schnee household. White Fang. Faunus. Mask. Azure. "Azure!" He cried out, looking around to try and find his partner. He then realized he was shirtless, gut bandaged with a blanket draping off his chest. He was laying on some more covers, which were on top of a hard, metal surface he realized was a truck, a kind used to carry military personnel.

"Welcome back." Sera laughed, looking rough and bruised, but overall better than he felt. "Azure is fine. She's still hasn't come to, but she's breathing and resting in the truck next over."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Coal rested his head back down again, sighing. The psychic scoffed in an amused manner.

"We're fine, too, thanks so much for asking."

"The cheer in your tone was proof enough." He mumbled. And then he was up again in panic. "The White Fang! Did we stop them?! Argh-" His torso flashed with pain, before fading slightly.

"Ah, yes." Sera gestured to herself and the gladiator leaning nearby, whom Coal just now noticed. " _We're_ fine. You, not so much. Five cracked ribs, two broken, what else was there... Do you remember, V?"

"Does it matter?" He answered, frowning as usual. "We won. All that does matter."

"If you call being saved by backup winning..."

"We didn't lose. _That's_ what I call winning." He replied with a distasteful tone.

"I won't argue with Grouch on this one."

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" Viridian asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Coal replied, grinning. He drowned out whatever response Viridian would spit back, instead turning his gaze skyward. He shuffled, trying to get as comfortable as one could with his current setting. He recalled the masked Faunus that nearly pulverized them. There were many questions on his mind, but for now, he was relieved team Canvas succeeded. They were still alive and well, able to witness another sunrise. As he stared into the pitch black sky, he realized how melancholy he felt about something so ordinary, something that happens every day. He couldn't wait to wake up to the sunlight pouring through the window.

"Headmaster Ironwood." Sera announced, pulling Coal out of his daze. He sat up to see both the Headmaster and Mr. Schnee approach the recovering students. He began to sit up, but the Headmaster gestured for him to stop.

"Please, be at ease. I only wanted to congratulate you all on a successful mission."

"Yes," Mr. Schnee said in agreement. "You performed excellently, surpassing my expectations, an occurrence I assure you is rare. Well done, all of you. Thanks to your efforts, the destruction here was minimalized tremendously." Coal didn't need to guess that behind that mustache, the businessman was smiling ear to ear.

"You're too kind, sir, Mr. Schnee." The psychic replied with an appreciative nod.

"No, if anything..." Headmaster Ironwood's expression turned sullen. "I heavily underestimated the White Fang's forces. I am deeply sorry for sending you to your potential doom."

"We made it out, thanks to you." Viridian answered, surprising Coal. "It was nothing we couldn't handle." The Headmaster looked relieved, making Coal wonder if this ordeal put such a heavy weight on his mind.

"That aside, what'll happen to them?" Coal asked. He pointed behind the two adults, where he could make out White Fang soldiers being escorted onto a carrier ship. Their heads hung low as they were nudged on board. Even though they were trying to kill himself and his friends, Coal still felt pity for the gloomy Faunus. Jacques sneered at the captive Faunus.

"If you ask me, they should be locked up until the end of their days. Filthy animals. _Terrorists_."

"They will be." Headmaster Ironwood declared, and by his tone Coal could tell he wasn't amused by Jacques' prejudice. "The White Fang have been dealt a heavy blow today, and it should resonate through their ranks. I only hope it will be enough to stop the rest of them." He cleared his throat, standing more stiffly than before as he faced the students. "Once again, congratulations. When you return to the Academy, you will be relieved of your studies for up to a week in order to rest and recover."

Viridian turned away, his arms crossed. "Pass. Don't need it. A little fatigue won't hold me back."

"I'm in agreement with my partner, Headmaster." Sera chimed. "Though I appreciate the offer."

"Y'know, I don't think I have a choice." Coal chuckled as he placed a hand gently on his bandaged gut. The Headmaster's face lit up, and he smiled.

"I will notify the professors. If you'll excuse me, I must see to other matters." He turned to leave, but Jacques' hand on his shoulder stopped him. Puzzled, Headmaster Ironwood stared at his old friend.

"... Thank you, James. I am truly grateful." Mr. Schnee said after a pause. James smiled faintly, and left without another word. Jacques also departed, already retrieving his Scroll. No doubt he was contacting his wife and son to tell them it was safe. The three Hunters in training were left to themselves. Coal might have returned to his nap if it wasn't for Sera leaning closer. Her smile was gentle, not her usual conspiring grin.

"That reminds me, Coal, I forgot to thank you." She whispered, her voice soft.

Coal felt uncomfortable. Incredibly uncomfortable. He leaned back further, replying "For what?"

"Why, for saving me. That's thrice now, isn't it? Such gallantry need not go unrewarded, wouldn't you agree?" Her mouth twitched, spreading into a smirk as she pulled closer still.

Coal rolled his eyes, blocking her off with his hand. "How about no?" She brushed his hand aside, giggling seductively.

"There's no need to be coy, I simply wish to express my gratitude."

"You made the right move, team leader Coal." Viridian blurted, interrupting Seraphina's attack. Inches from his face, Coal watched as the luster in her eyes vanish, replaced with disdain. "Never trust a single word this witch spouts. You'll go mad if you do." The psychic pulled away, ready to chide the gladiator.

"Way to kill the mood, V."

"Thanks for the save, Grouch."

Viridian shook his head as he let out a groan. "The day you two decide to keel over and die can't come soon enough." Sera brushed her hair aside, locks swaying in the air as she got up, grumbling in frustration. Coal laughed, pleased to see things return to normal. Rather, whatever can be defined as normal for them. He watched the pitch black sky again, noticing a faint shimmering of a lone star. He couldn't wait to get back to the Academy and take a nice, long break from everything. Heaven knows he needed it.

 **(-)**

Defeat tasted bitter, and the shame it brought was crushing. The White Fang Lieutenant growled at the nearby soldiers while he sat, covered in heavy chains, shackled to one of many seats on the military ship. His comrades were bound to their seats just as he was, though few lashed out with his kind of ferocity. _Cowards, every one of them._ Though in truth, he empathized with them. He wasn't proud of their result either. And now they were caged like animals, like what all humans see Faunus as.

Clay could hear the General's self satisfied voice from somewhere, and it boiled his blood. If only he could have another chance to rip his head off. If only that blasted Hunter hadn't halted their rampage. The few soldiers they did manage to kill could hardly satisfy them. The White Fang was about justice. Blood for the price of blood. The Lieutenant throttled in his bindings again, causing the soldiers to look at him with fear and disgust.

The whole ship vibrated, before stabilizing. He could feel his body pressing further into his seat. The ship had taken off. Prison awaited the noble warriors. Some of the soldiers started removing their head gear, releasing heavy sighs with their faces free. Clay memorized every single one of their faces. If he ever broke free, he would find and slaughter every one of them.

"Phew!" A bald, older man exclaimed. "That about wraps this up. Thank God."

"I know what you mean." This man had red hair, and a scar under his right eye. "We lost twenty three good men today. You hear that, White Fang? Twenty three honest working men and women lost their lives because of you."

"Not enough, if you ask me." Clay spat back. The man's expression twisted with fury, and he had to be stopped by a third, a blonde female, before he could bash Clay's face in.

"He's not worth it. Just let it go." She chided. There were seven of them here now. Each bitter about their fallen allies. As if the White Fang didn't also suffer casualties. But no, it's the humans that matter. There wasn't a single Faunus among these soldiers, and rightly so. Any Faunus with a sense of loyalty would shoot himself before joining Ironwood's forces. Another soldier appeared, female, with brown eyes, and dark green hair in a bun. She showed no particular emotions, but Clay burned her image in his memory all the same.

"Hey, I got an idea for a fun game." The bald one said. "These prisoners need be catalogued anyway, so what do you say we begin the unveiling?" His suggestion was met with agreement among the humans and howls of defiance from the Faunus. "Call everyone else here. I've always wondered what the bloodthirsty Lieutenant looked like under that mask."

"Worthless trash! Touch me, and I'll tear your throat out!" Clay's outburst was met with boos and laughter.

The bald one continued. "And you wonder why we think of you like animals. You're practically feral!" He crouched down, and the Lieutenant was held back by his restraints almost within reach. Others soon clamored around him, the chamber half full. The green haired girl remained emotionless, leaning next to some equipment on hooks. But Clay payed her no attention. This bald bastard was gonna lose an eye, preferably more. The human extended his hand, dangling before Clay's mask, when the PA activated, and a booming voice resounded through the ship.

 **"Goooood evening, ladies and gentlemen of all ages and species!"** The male, chipper voice bellowed. The commotion stopped, all eyes looking up. The speaker continued, saying **"This is your pilot speaking, informing you all that we are on course to the Upper Atlas jail! I'd just like to congratulate you all on a job well done! A round of applause for these brave soldiers, if you please!"** Something about the voice sounded familiar.

"Who the heck did Lloyd leave in charge of the mic?" One person asked.

 **"Now, I'm afraid I have some bad news for everyone. We are taking a little detour,"** His voice hit a high note at the word 'little'. **"But only for a delivery. It'll be quick, I promise. Thanks again for choosing Torchwick Airlines for all your transportation needs!"** _Torchwick?_ The humans stirred, murmuring with worry and confusion. **"Just a reminder your exits are the middle and far back of both the port and starboard, as well as the bow. Not sure if navy terms work for an airship, but let's go with it."** The entire ship tilted upwards. Green haired lady pulled out a pink umbrella.

 **"You may also have noticed, assuming you're not brain dead, that all exits are now locked."** The humans struggled to ascend the inclining floor, shaking the doors. **"Not to worry, everything is under control. The little snag, you don't want things to be under my control. Now, fun fact about this particular ship. The docking bay is located directly at the stern. That is the back for all you landlubbers."** The passengers, humans and Faunus, had their gravity shift to the stern in mention. Some of the soldiers began to fly towards it, landing on the unyielding metal hull.

The chaos only worsened as the voice continued to prattle on. **"My apologies, we appear to be overbooked with passengers. Please see yourselves out via the docking bay."** Every human was clinging for life as the ship flew directly up, the Faunus safely shackled. Clay saw the green haired one had hooked her umbrella and was calmly watching, smiling. The whirring started, and everyone could hear little more than the hissing winds and the voice through the PA **. "Take care, and safe travels."** They all heard over the gusts and screams. All at once, the soldiers flew out of the ship against their will, their cries dying as they exited.

After every soldier but one departed, the hatch closed, and the ship returned to its upright position. The remaining lady unhooked her umbrella, and her body shimmered, unveiling the disguise. Neopolitan smiled at Clay, bowing. She got to work undoing the chains binding the Faunus. After the Lieutenant was freed, he heard the doors emit a clunking sound. One opened and out forth stepped Roman Torchwick, smirking.

"Ahh? Do I know how to make an entrance, or what? How's it going, Mr. Lieutenant?" Roman tipped his bowler hat. "Isn't it nice to be free of your chains? Smell that air! Freedom is so underrated."

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, rubbing his wrists.

"Normally, people thank their saviors for freeing them."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Roman rolled his eyes, loosened his cane from his elbow, and pulled out a cigar. "Y'see, after you told me to get lost, I thought to myself 'Are they really going to go in without an escape plan?' And voilà! Here we are!"

"I told you this is our war." Clay snapped.

"And I think you need a little helping hand. Someone who can provide you with some goods. Someone who can mix in with the humans seamlessly." Roman raised his hands, still smiling. "Of course, the decision is still up to you. Tell ya what. You can think on it while I take you to your destination. So where to, Lieutenant?"

Clay wasn't sure what call to make. It was true, Roman had saved them. Roman had been there every step of the way until Clay discarded him. And still, he persisted. But he was a human. _Perhaps..._ "What are your thoughts on the humans, Torchwick?"

Roman's eyes narrowed with glee. "Can't stand em. There's a reason I resort to crime."

The Lieutenant thought on his words. Silence filled the room, Roman's little pet finished her duty and returned to his side. His brethren was free, because of a human. He didn't like being at the mercy of a human. But the notion didn't seem completely vile. "Take us to Mantle. We have a smaller, more discreet branch there."

"You're the boss." Roman answered.

 **(-)**

Whitley had taken to studying what little information Sorrell had on the baroness. The aristocrat was amused by Whitley's change of heart after observing the damage Jacques was responsible for. It was a relief to him, as he didn't have to go to more drastic measures to brainwash him. If he had known that all it took was hearing about Violette's kidnapping, then he would have saved himself the headache caused by plotting more fallback plans in case everything failed. For the time being, there was just one last action to seal the deal. All he must do is wait for the right timing.

The two were interrupted from their research by a ring tone. Whitley pulled out his Scroll, while Sorrell watched with hungry eyes. After a moment, the young patrician returned it to his pocket, his face relaxed. "That was my father." Whitley said without turning to face Sorrell. "The attack is over. The White Fang was stopped and captured."

"That's fantastic news. Does this mean you'll be returning home soon?" Sorrell watched the ease drain from Whitley's face, bringing the aristocrat much joy. It was a difficult topic for him now. _What will you do, Whitley? How will you face your father now?_

"...Yes. Though our business is far from over. Can I leave the investigations of Hisui to you?"

"Of course you can. Although I doubt it will be anytime soon, I will inform you once I have sufficient evidence. Then this is goodbye?"

"It is." Whitley replied, though his expression was clouded with hatred and doubt. He made for the door, shoving his hands into his pockets, before he stopped and turned. "There's just a few questions I need answered."

 _Here it is_ , Sorrell thought with glee. "Ask away."

"Who is the one you sent in to spy on the White Fang?"

Sorrell blinked, then frowned. What a boring question. "One Roman Torchwick. Surely you're familiar with the name?" Whitley was shaken, but not appalled. _That can't be all the mysteries on his mind._

"Were you behind Violette's disappearance?" He asked, fists clenched inside his pockets. Whitley's glare was impressive, the aristocrat noted. _He'll make a fine ally one day._ "You mentioned having a hand to play in most of the cases you showed me. I need to know; was her disappearance your doing?"

 _There it is_. Sorrell was wondering when the boy would question him about it. His grin spread further as he answered. "Yes." Such a simple word, yet such a powerful effect on the boy. The twisting emotions written on Whitley's face were incredible. And now comes his part in the script. "You don't trust me, do you?

Whitley paused again, looking away, with one hand on the door handle. "No. I don't trust you. Not fully." Sorrell laughed at his honesty.

"That's quite all right. Plenty of my relationships with others are built on mistrust. Though considering your... unique circumstances, I commend your decision making skills. Though, I suppose your circumstances aren't so unique after all."

"And what do you mean by that?" Whitley demanded.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was younger." Sorrell stated. At this point, the aristocrat felt like a lion, toying with his prey. Poor Whitley's face contorted with shock almost made him lose face. "What? How else do you think I got into this illicit trade? I inherited from my father. Just like you'll inherit your own father's sins and burdens." He chuckled, then continued. "My mistake, it's not you who will inherit it. It's your sister, Weiss, isn't it?"

Whitley glared back, swinging the door open. "Goodbye, Mr. Alaric." He shouted before slamming it shut. Sorrell continued to snicker to himself. That had gone as well as he hoped it would. Now done with his charade, Sorrell tossed the half extinguished cigar away. Midna caught it before the ashes could hit the floor, cupping it in her hands as she disposed of it.

"Pardon my meddling, sir," She said in an emotionless tone. "But I never thought you would see so much of yourself in the boy."

The aristocrat scoffed, clearing the files and images from the screen. "Don't be disgusting. The only thing I see in that brat is potential use and obtrusive dismay."

"Of course, my apologies." She answered quickly. "To be frank, you were calmer than I expected. I was prepared to clean up a corpse the moment you stood up."

"Restraint is something taught, Midna. If you think how I treated him was merciful, wait until you see what I have in store for Coal. Tell him I request his presence. That will be all." The dark one bowed, and vanished from sight. With her gone, the aristocrat seethed with rage. He was on his feet, fists shaking, pacing back and forth until he grabbed the a paperweight off the side table. It flew towards the screens, exploding upon impact. Sparks flew from the now black screens. Hell awaits that boy.


	27. Chapter 27: Casualty

**Chapter 27: Casualty**

The house Whitley grew up in, the small world that was all he knew, felt wrong. Every hallway, every door, every memory. All Whitley came to take for granted and believe was rightly his. He could no longer stand the sight of it. Not after knowing what his father had done to preserve his place here. As Whitley traversed the familiar passages upon returning, old memories of his life growing up flickered through his mind.

He walked past the piano room, where he impressed the house servants and his father with his mastery of the ivory keys. It only brought negative feelings to mind now. Whitley turned his head away as he continued onwards. He made his way down the large staircase, the two statues watching over his descent. He remembered often playing here as a toddler. Making a pile of books from the library so he could entertain himself while he waited. Back then, this was the busiest set of stairs, and all the servants treated him with such kindness. Whitley sat there every day just for a chance to catch his father between his work and his office.

Whitley felt filthy. Tainted by his own blood, something he never had control over. And it was all because of his father. He realized that his father had left an imprint on him in every room of this mansion. And solely because of this, Whitley hated the feeling of the marble under his feet, with all its blood splatters and cracks and- He gasped, stepping back from the aftermath of havoc. He cursed himself for his stupidity, forgetting that just hours ago, a battle had taken place here.

"Master Whitley!" A maid exclaimed in surprise, arriving with a pail of water, a cloth, and bleach in hand. "I'm so sorry, I will have this cleaned right away!" Before Whitley could answer, she got to work with haste, trying her hardest to not make eye contact. He decided to leave her be. He started to wonder if his father was still in a foul mood. Whitley turned the corner, and found himself surrounded by more of the servants and maids. The hall was a mess of rubble and blood and bullet shells. Whitley recognized Klein giving out instructions.

"Klein!" He called out. The head servant flinched, but became relieved when he saw Whitley. Putting his duties aside, the short man rushed to the young patrician.

"Young Master, thank goodness you're safe. Where were you?"

 _Did Father not tell anyone of my whereabouts?_ "I... was staying with a friend. Tell me, do you know where Father is?"

"Yes, Master Jacques is in his office. Is he expecting you?"

Whitley looked towards the ground, uncertain. "I suppose."

Klein understood something from his reaction. "I see. Then I'll take you to him right this instant." Whitley followed him, but couldn't pull his eyes away from the destruction they tiptoed around. Klein followed Whitley's gaze, and cleared his throat. "Terribly sorry about the mess, Young Master. We returned only recently, but rest assured, we'll have this gone in a jiffy!" He turned back, yellow eyes shining, raising a clenched fist in confidence. But Whitley's expression didn't falter. "Is something the matter?"

Whitley wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't know who to trust or who to believe. Even Klein, who had always been a welcoming, kind, and trustworthy figure, was only paid to do so. He answers to Jacques first, before anything else. Whitley wondered if any of his worries he's confided in the butler before were relayed to his father. As he told Sorrell, he would have to tread carefully. Eat or be eaten.

"Young Master?" Klein repeated. Whitley snapped out of his thoughts, and saw the butler watching him with great worry. The young patrician came to the realization that Klein may be employed here, but his motivation and concern were real, otherwise he would have retired long ago.

"Klein..." Whitley began. "What do you think of Father?"

"Master Jacques? Why, he's an upright and proper man. He may come off cold, but his concern is true, in the long run of things. It's because of him that I'm allowed to work here, after all."

That was an answer Whitley expected from someone who worked for him. Perhaps it was a useless question to ask. Of course Klein wouldn't say anything awful about his employer. "I see..."

Klein's smile faded at Whitley's sullen reply. The head servant looked around. Not a soul in sight. The short man leaned forward, one hand cupped around his mouth, and whispered "But between you and me..." Klein's eyes changed color, taking on a crimson shade. His accent altered alongside his now frowning face. "The old coot has got the worst sense a humor I've eva seen!"

Whitley stared back with wide eyes, placing a hand over his mouth. The butler continued with his rant, saying "He stays up so bloody late and makes the most ridiculous requests for late night beverages! He's such a workaholic, if I didn't know betta, I'd say he loves his job more than anything else!" The young patrician stifled a laugh, and Klein returned to his meek personality, sharing Whitley's smile. "I think you'll find, Master Whitley, that nobody is perfect. Everyone has their flaws, but by no means is your father a villain."

"Thank you, Klein." He answered. Whitley was surprised to hear what Sorrell said weeks ago repeated by someone else so close to him. But hearing about flaws reminded him that despite his father's good qualities, it doesn't excuse much of what he does. Despite his darker thoughts, Whitley hid it behind a smile, so as not to worry Klein any further. "I can find Father on my own from here. I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"Not a problem at all, Young Master. I'm more than happy to see you at ease." Klein returned from the hall they entered from. "And good luck to you. I know more than anyone how your father can be, but I have faith he is most pleased today." Whitley waved until the head servant vanished and he was alone again. He held his hands behind his back, walking forward in silence. Klein's words gave him the confidence he needed to see his father. But what Whitley would say to him was something the young patrician was at a loss for.

He wanted to confront his father about those scandals of the past, his misdeeds. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to do so much more, to have his anger explode upon him. But Sorrell's words echoed in his head. Eat or be eaten. Whitley thought of how his father might react, how his expression would twist upon learning his past sins were unearthed. But despite it all, when Whitley opened the door to see his father writing away at his desk, the young patrician put on a warm smile.

"Good evening, Father."

Jacques glimpsed at his son for a moment, before returning to the paperwork as if nothing had happened. Whitley's masked smile almost broke, but he held on. "Welcome back, son. I trust Sorrell was a welcoming host?"

"Very much so."

"That is good to hear." His father continued focusing on his paperwork. What Klein said about him couldn't be more accurate; nothing will ever pull Jacques away from his work. "Was he able to help with your little problem?"

 _So, you did remember_. "Yes, I'm glad I came to him about it. He helped me realize I was just over thinking before. It all seems so silly now." His father didn't respond, not even looking up from his work. Whitley's mouth twitched, his facade almost collapsing. This was futile, so he decided to test the waters a little. "He also told me many things about you. Some things I never even knew."

The pen Jacques held stopped. Whitley's smile spread as his father turned to him with a glare. "And just what might that be?"

"I never knew your old surname was Gelé." Jacques' gaze narrowed, bringing Whitley a twisted satisfaction that felt rejuvenating. "I can't help but wonder, Father, why you would discard that name."

"Whitley." His father shouted. His tone was riddled with anger, and it might have shaken Whitley in the past. Instead he kept smiling like nothing was wrong. "That is none of your business."

 _Rather defensive, are we?_ "Of course, I'm terribly sorry, Father."

"What else did Sorrell say?"

Whitley pretended to think hard. "Nothing more that I can recall."

"Hmph. Well then, I suggest you be on your way."

"I will. Good night, Father." Whitley left receiving all the answers he needed, as well as additional satisfaction. His father was a scoundrel, a fact Whitley could never deny again. If he is to steal the SDC away from Jacques, then he must do so as swiftly as possible. But Sorrell already reminded him. Weiss was the current heir, not him. Although Whitley no longer held any kind of grudge over his sister, she was in the way.

 **(-)**

Coal heard the chime from the elevator, followed by the shaking of the entire elevator. It upset his stomach, though it wasn't in any great shape to begin with. His Aura hadn't recovered yet either, not completely anyway. After everything settled and his dizziness faded, Coal stepped off and into Sorrell's massive hallway complex. He gulped hard when the doors closed behind him.

Three things were different this time. First was that now he knew the way, what was random passages were now familiar. It brought him little relief, however, as the second difference was that he was alone this time. No Sylvia to help ease his mind, no Roman to guide him. Though he was grateful, in a way, as being guided by Midna would have been just plain uncomfortable. The third was he didn't know what awaited him. The last time he was here, it was for a delivery. _What did Sorrell want this time? Can't it wait until tomorrow?_

He trudged on for what he knew was several minutes, yet it felt like mere seconds. As if time couldn't slow down enough for his arrival. Coal's eyes traced the line the chains pulled him along on his first visit, melding flawlessly with the decor. A shiver ran up his spine at the memory. His arrival to the large doors brought back more unpleasant memories of this place. Of its owner. Casting aside his worries, Coal pushed open the heavy double doors.

He found Sorrell and Midna, waiting for him. Midna was hiding in the shadows, as usual, just as Sorrell sat where he did every other time he met with Coal. If anything, the only difference were the screens behind him, the biggest one in the center shattered. The aristocrat wore a frown as he watched Coal's every move. Something was sizzling in the background, though Coal never bothered to find the source. He was paralyzed by Sorrell's glare.

"H-hi, Boss." He murmured. Sorrell gave no response, not even blinking. It made Coal sweat even more. "So, uhh, mission accomplished. We protected Mr. Schnee and stopped the White Fang..."

"Mission accomplished..." Sorrell whispered. Despite how silent those two words were, they resonated within Coal like a tremor. He couldn't tell what Sorrell's mood or intentions were. There was a long silence, only the faint hissing of something burning and Coal's own frantic heartbeat audible. Something was wrong. "This makes your second successful mission, doesn't it?"

"...Yeah, I suppose so." Coal bit his lip, tempted to step back.

"Actually, no. This wasn't your second successful assignment, as you failed your first."

"W-what?" The aristocrat raised his Scroll, and at the click of a button, an image flashed on all the functional screens. A dark garbed lower half of a person. Himself. Coal stared with shock at his image, his fingers tracing along the metallic edges of his weapon at his waist, the same weapons on the screen.

"Little Whitley came to me. He had this on him. Care to explain to me how he acquired photographic evidence of your intrusion?"

"I-"

" _One simple rule_." Sorrell interrupted, his voice growing louder. He stood up, approaching the terrified Coal. "Don't be seen. And what did you do? You let yourself get caught. You almost ruined what I was working towards, why? Inexperience? Arrogance? Clumsiness? Or just terrible luck?"

Coal found a lump in his throat, preventing him from speaking. Maybe he was unlucky. Maybe stepping onto that train that brought him to Atlas was a mistake. Maybe thinking he could do something with his life was hopeless. Sorrell was now inches away, his gaze full of anger and disdain.

"Not that the cause matters. What matters is _you failed me_!" Sorrell struck Coal as he shouted, knocking him onto the floor. He tasted a trickle of blood in his mouth. The aristocrat plucked him off the floor by his hair, pulling him closer. "And failure must be punished."

"I'm sorry!" Coal pleaded. "I swear, I won't fail you again!"

"I know you won't. Because I'm going to make sure you never even think of disappointing me ever again." He threw Coal to the floor, walking towards Midna. Coal got to his knees, but they were wobbling too much to stand. He looked away, unable to meet that terrible man's gaze. "On an unrelated note, do you know much about branding?"

Coal's eyes widened, and he heard the sizzling explode from across the room. Sorrell held a knife, a burning red blade, as if studying it. He continued, saying "Fire has always been a staple tool of humans. Even after we outgrew the savage ways, it has stayed an important part of what humans are. The farmers use burning iron to mark their cattle, to prevent others from stealing and claiming their assets. Branding has also been known as a torture technique, used throughout history to drive people mad."

"What are you planning-"

"Really, I guess it's up for debate, branding's proper use." Sorrell handed the blade to Midna, who approached Coal, frozen by his locked legs. Sorrell sat down again, watching Coal's grim eyes with delight. "Whether it's torture, or a way to keep peons in check. I'll let you decide that." His next order sounded forceful and loud, and would surely haunt Coal for years to come. "Brand him."

Midna ripped off Coal's right sleeve, and before he was ready, the blade was plunged into his skin. The pain was intense, more than anything Coal had experienced before. He wanted to yell, to howl in pain. Just as his mouth opened and he was about to scream, Sorrell's booming voice erupted the sound of burning steel melting flesh. " _Not a word! Not even a whisper!_ "The burning knife retracted, and Coal turned to Sorrell, his heart pounding and lungs panicking. "If you want to be forgiven, then survive this without once letting out a sound. Otherwise, you'll never see the light of day again. Midna, continue."

The knife dug into his arm once again, and Coal felt like his arm would melt apart. His senses went crazy, overloading his mind from the sheer agony. It was worse than when it first entered, when it first burned his skin. He shut his eyes tight, clenched his teeth and looked away. But it still did not lessen the pain. _Why am I so unlucky? Why was I even born? There's no fate that's worth this._ Countless thoughts ran through his mind as the heartless one continued to carve his flesh apart. It might have been the only thing holding his sanity together.

The pain lessened, though it still tortured him. Midna pulled the knife away, and Coal wished it was over. He heard her stepping away, and for a moment, he thought it was. That he survived and had appeased Sorrell. His arm throbbed with agony. But after opening his eyes, he saw Midna had merely switched knives, the old one having cooled off. She returned, a new knife, a new tool of torment, and the scorching pain resumed. Coal had wasted his brief moment of relief on wishful thinking.

 _Is it worth it?_ He wondered. _Is working for him really much better than dying here and now?_ All his life, Coal just wanted to be appreciated, approval from others. And every time he worked tirelessly for it, his failures laughed in his face, towering higher and higher with each attempt. The only thing of note he accomplished was getting into Atlas, and even that felt like a prank, a practical, cruel joke at his expense. Coal's arm continued to burn away, sending waves of anguish through him. As the blood from biting his tongue seeped out between his teeth, he wondered if it would ever end.

 _I could end it. Right now. All I have to do is scream. It would relieve so much pain, I'm sure of it._ Yet what little hope remained clamped his mouth shut. The pain grew more and more intense. Midna was dragging the hot blade through his elbow now, the metal clashing against his bone. The hissing of his melting flesh filled his ears, and the rancid stench almost overpowered him. Coal wondered what kind of monster Midna must be to do this with no remorse. But he realized the true monster was the one watching it all transpire. She was only doing as instructed.

Another blade cooled by his melted skin. Midna left to retrieve another. _How many more knives can I withstand?_ His breathing started out rapid and desperate, but decayed into slow and heavy breaths. Coal continued to gasp, before his eyes glanced at Sorrell. Their gazes locked, and he saw in that moment how much Sorrell was enjoying this. His wicked smile was sickening, yet despite how cruel it all was, Coal could blame no one but himself. His failure earned him this.

Coal braced himself for more, and sure enough, Midna resumed her handiwork. His arm quivered in recoil, screaming to get away from the knife. He felt his tongue might fall off from how much he was biting it. He spit out a puddle of blood from his tongue, panting. His entire body was sprawled across the floor, with his arm pulled back by his torturer. He had become numb to the pain, numb to the agony, numb to his own poisonous thoughts. And just when Coal thought it would continue another two knives, Midna pulled back.

"It is done." She announced with no emotion. Coal's arm felt like it was still on fire, his gasps pairing with brief moans. He tried to get himself up, planting his left hand on the ground. He instead collapsed again, giving up. His right arm continued to shake, his fingers twitching.

"Stupendous." Sorrell remarked with a smile. "I didn't quite think you had it in you, Coal. I believe your sin is forgiven now." Strange, Coal didn't feel victorious. "Truly, I'm pleased. Now I won't have to cage you up for the rest of your life. I'd regret it if a part of my collection became just another casualty." Coal's eyes snapped open, and he raised himself to stare at Sorrell in disbelief.

"What... Collection..." He managed to stammer. Sorrell's gaze turned bitter as he glared back.

"I suppose there's no sense hiding it. Everyone has a hobby, multiple even. Some people resort to collecting objects they have given value. Stamps, insects, Grimm trophies. I can't stand all that, cannot fathom why anyone would want something so worthless. Not when they can have the most precious things of all. Semblances.

"Do you have any idea how powerful some Semblances can be? They can turn the tide of any war, make the end result of anything completely unpredictable. A single Semblance can change the world. That's why I find those with the rarest and most powerful abilities and... Recruit them into my services."

Coal's thoughts stopped, his mind going blank at this news. He came to a horrific realization, dreading the answer. But he needed the answer. He needed to know. "If my... Semblance wasnt-"

"You'd be dead where you stand." Sorrell finished for him. "When we first met, I wondered how you could be useful for me. You weren't strong, cunning, or skilled. I'm glad you used your Semblance instead of just abiding by everything set before you. Really, who gets kidnapped and then complies without complaint?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If your Semblance wasn't anything interesting, then obviously you'd be deemed disposable. But you see..." He grinned. "You have value now. And now that you know the consequences of failure, I expect great things from you, Coal. I know you won't disappoint me. That will be all, do take care and recover well."

The two left Coal alone in this labyrinth. He hadn't even fully recovered his strength. And now he had to sit here with his thoughts until he could stand. _So, that was it. I do have worth. Someone could find value despite how almost useless I am._ It sounded laughable, yet Coal didn't feel like laughing.


	28. Chapter 28: All But Cruel

**Chapter 28: All But Cruel**

Coal stood in front of the bathroom mirror, as he did every day. But ever since his last visit to Sorrell, everything felt different, no day was normal again now. He stared at his reflection, dark rings beneath his dead eyes, hollow expression no different than yesterday. Coal lifted his sleeve like he had done every day of the past week. The clothing brushing up his arm stung. It was still sensitive, but for the most part, his scar had healed.

Engraved into the twisted, malformed flesh was a symbol. Coal discovered it was the Alaric family emblem. A proper branding to show that he was forever Sorrell's property. The mark was tall and thin, which allowed it to keep from wrapping around his arm and overlapping. It covered his upper arm, spreading past his elbow to the forearm. It was like a less visible tattoo. Coal touched the burn marks, wincing. He let out a sigh before lowering his sleeve. As his hand drifted back to his side, a pounding made the door tremble.

"Hurry up! You always do this, every damn-"

Coal opened the door and walked past Viridian, who stepped aside. He watched as Coal dragged his feet to his bed, falling on it without a word. The gladiator stared for another moment, and Coal heard the door creak before closing. He expected Viridian to slam it shut, but couldn't find it in himself to care. He saw Azure shift her gaze from the door to him, worry in her eyes. Coal turned his head to the wall.

"Today's the day, Coal." Seraphina said, brushing her hair. "You've been cooped up in here for five days. The others are wondering why you haven't shown up, and I think the professors won't allow you to take today off as well."

Coal didn't respond. He didn't care. Not about Viridian, not about Sera. Not about anything. He wondered why they even tried anymore. It's not like they need him for anything. Sylvia was the one who was supposed to be with them, anyway. He only ended up taking her place by accident. They'd be fine without him.

"You can't sit here and mope forever, Coal. We have our duties to attend to." She reminded with a sharp tone. But after getting no answer still, she scoffed and turned away. Coal was going to correct her, but didn't feel like it. If he was moping, he would be feeling. But he didn't feel anything right now. Just empty. The thoughts he had been pushing back ever since he arrived at the Academy. The thoughts of why he even wanted to try being a Hunter.

The Basklef family was one gifted with incredible musical talents. Both his father and his mother were remarkable with instruments, and not just one or two. Almost every instrument that existed they had mastered and played day in and out. Coal's father favored the cello, while his mother perfected playing the violin. It was no wonder the two were such a perfect match. Their passion for each other rivaled their passion for music. His home was always filled with the lulling sounds of beautiful music. Except for when he played.

Despite inheriting the blood of countless renowned musicians, Coal lacked natural talent with music. Despite how much he loved music, he never excelled with any instrument. And he tried. For years, he worked hard and did the best he could to unlock that inner potential the Basklefs were so famous for. But he wasn't special. All his efforts beared no fruit, his endeavors meaningless. It was when Coal was twelve that his parents gave up on him.

As a Basklef, it was Coal's destiny to become a master musician. Both his father and his mother had great expectations of the young child. But they soon discovered that no amount of lessons or inspiration would force something that never existed to surface. Contrary to popular belief, if you put enough pressure on coal, it does not turn into pearls. It just creates guilt; years and years of guilt and self loathing.

And so they stopped. Coal's parents rarely acknowledged his existence, treating him as little more than a guest overstaying his welcome. It destroyed him, having people that claimed to believe in you no matter what to forsake you. Coal felt he needed to do something to validate his existence. That is why he tried his hardest to become a fully fledged Hunter.

But he discovered the world of combat was much like the world of music in that it required effort. Those with natural talent rise above, and one needed to make up for a lack of it with hard work. In the combat school, Coal found himself talentless and bland, unable to fit in. It was almost worse than home. The pressure from his parents was just like the pressure he put himself under.

No matter where he went, Coal was like a ghost. Unbelonging. Transparent. As if he didn't exist. And his Semblance reflected that. Coal realized all this had led him here, led him to Sorrell's clutches. His arm throbbed, causing him to grab the recent scar, as if he could silence the pain by squeezing it out. After it subsided, Coal raised his left hand, staring at it. He watched as it became transparent, blurring into a pale blue mist.

Coal rolled from his back to his side, ignoring the whispering behind him. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. He was still a waste of space, still talentless. Maybe he should've just conceded when he had to fight Sylvia back then. _How different would everything be if it never happened?_ Theorists claim there's an infinite number of alternate realities, each different in tiny ways. If there was a world where Coal lost to Sylvia... If there was a world where Coal had the talent his parents sought... He couldn't deny the envy lurking inside him.

 **(-)**

The General let out a yawn, thankful no one was nearby to see it. Even with the attack on the Schnees done and over with, James' workload remained the same; overflowing. All these late nights might catch up to him, but for the time being, his duty calls. He passed by a pair of soldiers who saluted at his approach. The General nodded and moved onward, down the hall of the Atlas Prison.

Despite James' position of power, he didn't find himself visiting the prison system often. Top of the line containment chambers to house the various murderers, thieves, and terrorists, and he still felt uncomfortable here. Perhaps it was that all these people chose to abandon others for their own greed or survival. Something he never wished to understand. He laughed at the irony, as the General was here to obtain information from one of these criminals.

He arrived at the low priority holding cells. These weren't so heavily guarded, or as secure. The General entered the furthest room, closing the door quietly. Inside awaited one of his most recent prisoners from the attack. After they lost contact with the carrier ship transporting the White Fang, James had to assume the worst. Thankfully, there was still one Faunus that wasn't on the ship yet.

"Odd, I didn't think it was time for breakfast." The aged Faunus said, wearing an unsettling smile. James and the others couldn't get much from him outside of the name Al. When he turned around to face the giant, he gasped. His tribal mask was pried off, revealing much of his face. Across his eyes and nose was a long gash that had healed and scarred over. Stitches bound his eyelids shut, though James could tell by how limp they were that his eyes were removed.

"It's a little rude to stare." Al chuckled. "I guess I look worse than I thought. Though, y'know, I can't really check my appearance in a mirror or anything."

The General reached down at the discarded mask, feeling it's porcelain surface. It was old, but in great condition. There were recent scratches that weren't hard to guess what they were from. "One of my men did this?"

"Yep." Al replied bluntly. "Couldn't get a name for ya. Do me a favor and pass it over? I'd do it myself, but-" The Faunus gestured at his hands, chained to the table. The General studied the mask for another second before returning it to the owner. The Faunus brushed his fingers over the mask, adjusting his white hair and horns so they wouldn't interfere as he put on the mask. Once it was on, Al exhaled happily, despite the chains still restricting almost all movement. "Thanks, General."

The General raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were... How did you know?"

"A couple things. Your tone is so much more tame than those brutes that chained me here. You also said 'my men'. And frankly, your voice is easy to recognize from all those interviews and junk."

James sat down, opposite the giant, who crossed his arms. While sitting, they were both the same height, though he had a feeling Al was an inch or two taller. "So you can probably guess why I'm here to see you."

"I might have an idea or two. How about you tell me why I was split off from the White Fang?"

"Your apparel did not reflect that of the White Fang, so my men were unsure of your affiliation. That, and..." The General paused, changing his tone to a kinder variant. "From what I heard from my students, you were the one who fought against them. As well as the one who incapacitated Miss Phirres."

Al continued to smile, bobbing his foot up and down. "So, you came to get revenge or somethin?"

"I came to thank you." The Faunus became quiet, choosing to shrug as a response. "All in all, twenty three men and women lost their lives to the White Fang. But you didn't kill Miss Phirres when you had the chance. Your mercy led me to believe you weren't responsible for any of those."

Al scoffed. "So, why am I in chains?"

"Because you're still a suspect. A Faunus at the Schnee Mansion the same time as the White Fang is a lead we can't pass up. But all these facts about you contradict your alignment. What were you doing at the Schnee Mansion that night? Are you a part of the White Fang?"

The Faunus sighed, folding his arms behind the back of his neck. When his shackles would only let him get halfway, he groaned and opted to rest his chin under the support of his left hand. "I'm just looking for someone."

James glared in disbelief. "And you thought that person might be at the mansion?"

"What?! No, of course not. But I thought to myself that Mr. Schnee might know somethin about him. And the White Fang hate him, and they're always recruitin'."

"So you are with them, after all." James leaned back, crossing his arms and his legs. "Which means you know what their next move is."

Al smirked again. "I wouldn't mind spillin' a secret or two if you're doing the same. How about a little game? I answer one of your questions, you answer one of mine. We go back and forth until we get all we need."

James studied Al's hidden expression. That mask hid plenty, though he supposed he couldn't learn much from nonexistent eyes. He maybe shouldn't have returned it to him. "Who are you looking for?"

Al's expression and his tone became serious and unusual for his previous chipper attitude. "Coby Black. Know where he is? I've heard a rumor he might be in Atlas."

Coby Black, the notorious assassin that was captured over a decade ago. He was moved from his maximum security cell in Haven to a new one here in Atlas. The reason for his transfer was a security breach. Atlas was safer, so the world leaders assumed all would be fine. James answered "Yes, there is one Coby Black somewhere in Atlas." The relief in the giant's smile was unsettling. "Where is the White Fang hiding now?"

Al's smile vanished, and he shrugged in response. "Sounds like they escaped your clutches. They had a hideout in the industrial district, but I doubt they'll be there now. Sorry to say, but I wasn't with em long enough to find out about other bases." He flashed a grin. "Isn't this fun. Is Coby in this building?"

The General didn't respond for some time. He had to be delicate with how he answers, otherwise this Al would learn something he shouldn't. "I neither deny nor confirm Coby's presence in this facility." Al growled back, a sign that the General answered properly. "Why are you looking for him?"

The Faunus slouched back, muttering "Well, this game got old fast." James remained unmoved by Al's attempt at comedy, causing him to sigh. "Coby needs to die. What else did you expect me to say?"

The General stood up, moving his hands behind his back. "Then I believe we're done here." He opened the door, but the Faunus still had one last thing to say.

"Just one more question, hope you don't mind. What floor are we on?"

James turned and stared at the Faunus, baffled. "Fifth... What are you-" He was cut off when Al kicked the table hard. It flipped as it flew up, the legs burying themselves in the ceiling. His handcuffs still chained to the table forced his arms up. Before the General could react, the Faunus jumped, pulling on his shackles as he stood on the upside down surface. He kicked off the tabletop and the chains exploded into metal shards. The Faunus crashed into the floor like a comet, smashing through.

James peered down after hearing more crashing to see Al's descent through four more floors, alarm blaring in his ears. After disabling the alarm system with the press of a button, he jumped down without hesitation, landing on a crater in the ground. He didn't have time to survey the overall damage or if anyone was injured. His first priority was finding the escapee. But Al was stronger than he appeared, evident by the hole in the wall that lead outside. He heard a forceful grunt, like someone tossing something heavy. There was no sign of the Faunus anymore.

"Sir! There's been an... Oh." One of the guards arrived, looking at the rubble in defeat.

"Quickly, secure the area. Make sure no one else has escaped."

"Yes sir. Uhh, shouldn't we have the alarm going?"

"No." James replied, staring at the damage again. "We'll keep this breach quiet." If Jacques hears that one of the Faunus from that evening escaped, there will be no end to his scolding. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Jacques isn't in any danger, anyway. Al already declared his target. "Assign extra patrols and men around Coby Black's cell."

 **(-)**

Albany landed on the concrete, safe from the General's forces on the other side of the wall. But he had to keep going, otherwise they might catch him again. He stepped off the crater he made, dashing into the shadows between the buildings. The Faunus needed to vanish before anyone could figure out what happened. Especially now that the White Fang was no longer in Atlas.

After what seemed like miles, Al stopped to catch his breath. He let out a laugh, grateful for the shoddy work done on the integrity of that part of the jail. He hadn't expected his Semblance to become so useful, since all it did was increase the force of gravity pulling down on him. The Faunus stretched his arms and then his legs, making a mental note of his next plan. The General knew about Coby, including his location. He's in Atlas, that's for sure. But that old dog Ironwood dodged his questions well.

Coby might be in that prison he was in, or he might not be. _Ugh, this'll take forever at this rate_. Al needed to find somebody he could trust. Preferably someone that can actually see. There was Tiger, but he retired to a life of peace with his daughter, so maybe not the best idea. _Ah well_. So long as he had his trusted mace, Al knew he would be fine. And that's when he remembered the soldiers confiscated it.

Al searched with his hands for the weapon he trusted for decades, but no, it was gone. Still at the prison somewhere. He smacked his mask, groaning about his own carelessness. After another heavy sigh, the Faunus moved on, trying to think of what his next move would be while putting some distance between him and the military. Just when he thought today couldn't get any worse, his stomach growled.

 **(-)**

Viridian emerged from the bathroom, relaxed as he could ever be. He ignored Coal curled up on his bed, as well as Seraphina who was waving for him to come closer. The clock told him he had about twelve minutes before breakfast would be served, throwing his items onto his bed and making for the door. But as he tried to pull the door open, a hand slammed it shut. Viridian glared at Sera, her palm keeping the door closed.

"We need to do something about him." She whispered.

"Then do something. I'm going for food."

"He's your problem, too!" The psychic hissed. "He's you're team leader, as you constantly remind him. Try and help him." Viridian rolled his eyes, trying to open the door, but her hand wasn't budging. He glared at her again.

"Move."

"You can't just walk away and leave him for us to deal with!"

Viridian groaned. "I'm trying something. But I need to go down the hall for it." Though hesitant, Sera lowered her hand, allowing him to swing it open and leave. The gladiator entered the room opposite theirs, the room of team Mustard. Dusk, Monica, and Ash watched as he made his way to their fridge. Sylvia couldn't be bothered to glance up from her comic.

Viridian rummaged through the freezer, which was surprisingly well stocked. Freezies, Popsicles, waffles even. But he was looking for something special. After he grabbed a wrapped rectangular package, he waved it for them to see and said "I'm taking this." They continued to watch him with curious eyes until he left.

"See you at breakfast!" Monica shouted with joy.

Viridian closed the door behind him after he rejoined Sera and Azure. They both looked between his unreadable expression and the small package he held in one hand. Sighing, he approached Coal as he removed the wrapper, revealing an ice cream sandwich. Breaking off a part of it, he extended the small piece of dessert towards his leader. Coal didn't even look at him, still boring a hole in the wall with his eyes.

"Team leader Coal, I got you some ice cream." The gladiator stated, waving the piece back and force. "Team leader Coal, ice cream." Coal plucked it from his hands and tossed it onto the ground, returning to his brooding. Viridian rejoined the others, remarking "Well, I'm out of ideas."

"Ice cream?" Sera asked. "Really?"

Viridian took a huge bite off the snack that remained in his hand. "Have you tried this stuff? Ice cream is amazing."

Seraphina let out a sigh, pressing her palm to her face. "Anyone else have any grand ideas?"

"What caused him to be like this?" Azure asked quietly. "Did... Did something happen after I..."

"He met with Lord Sorrell." The psychic answered. "And you know how he can be all but cruel."

Viridian wasn't paying much attention, more focused on enjoying his ice cream. When he was younger, he didn't even know food could be this tasty, or this sweet. He tossed the wrapper aside once all the ice cream was gone, brushing his hands off his pants. "Remind me again why we need his compliance."

The two looked at each other, but were unable to provide an answer. _Well, that's not a warning. Good enough for me_. Viridian gripped the back of Coal's collar, and before he could even prepare himself, flung him off the bed. Coal released a brief yelp, startled and shaken, but as Viridian held him up like a stray cat, his eyes returned to their dull emptiness.

"Let's go, then." The gladiator declared as he pushed open the door, dragging Coal along with him.


	29. Chapter 29: Raging War

**Chapter 29: Raging War**

The breakfast special for today was a luxurious meal of bacon, buttered toast, and eggs done sunny side up. A side dish of strawberries and milk, with tiny packets for jam and peanut butter made this an ideal breakfast. A breakfast of champions, as Monica labeled it, holding her fork skyward in triumph. Sylvia joined her, as did Sandra, while Dusk and Plum brought their hands to their faces, hiding their embarrassment.

Ever since Sherry made her intentions clear over a month ago, team Passion joined team Canvas and team Mustard for meals on a regular basis. Seraphina welcomed the extra company, but Coal felt it made her intentions of digging info easier. It gave more to talk about, anyways. Sandra had her eyes on Sylvia, determined to get a duel out of her one day. And although she almost always had her nose buried in a book, Nadine sometimes added her opinion into the conversation, as well.

Coal lifted the expertly fried egg on his fork. He stared at it with hollow eyes, as though it might have the answers he sought. Whatever Monica called it, he wasn't feeling hungry. Barely a nibble here and there while the others exploded with life and laughter. Ash, Viridian, and Azure were the quiet ones any meal of the day, but this time Coal had joined them in their collective silence. He tried to muster a smidgen of optimism, chomping on the delicious eggs. But it vanished as soon as the bland taste hit his tongue.

"You all right, Coal?"

He looked up to meet Monica's curious gaze. She smiled at him, tilting her head like a confused dog. Everyone else was still talking, just the Faunus alone focused on him. He wasn't even sure how he heard her over the lively discussion. Coal looked down at his food again, dropping the utensil with a clatter. He let out a long sigh, supporting his jaw with one arm leaning on the table. Monica tilted her head to the other side, her smile fading into a sad expression.

 _ **There's no need to be rude**_ , Coal heard in his head. Seraphina turned to glare at him, her message continuing. _**You're making her worry. Haven't you burdened everyone enough?**_ Her words stung, like salt on a fresh cut. Even though it was obvious that's what her intention was, Coal wondered if she knew how damaging it was to him.

"I'm just not hungry." Coal mumbled, pushing his platter away. He didn't dare to look the Faunus in the eye again. But after he heard the scratching of his plate on the table, Coal found himself looking up to see Sylvia pulling his discarded meal.

"So that means you won't mind if I..." Drool seeped from her mouth as her fingers danced above the delectable meal.

"Go for it." He rested his head against the tabletop, ignoring the berserker cheering. Her joy ended at a realization.

"Aww, but I won't have time for all of this!"

"You could eat it as quickly as possible." Dusk noted in a dry tone. "It's not like your manners aren't so different, so I wouldn't think less of you."

"And get the hiccups? No thanks." _What was so awful about hiccups?_ Coal almost smiled at Sylvia's confusing personality, but he couldn't even force himself to smile at this point. He just wanted to go back to bed. At least in his sleep he didn't have to worry about anything. Maybe he should find a way to sleep forever.

 **(-)**

"We'll start off this morning as usual," Prof. Teikoss bellowed, pacing back and forth on the arena that was his classroom. "With one on one duels. If there is anyone that wishes to challenge someone to a duel, they need only ask." The students remained mute for several moments. "Then we'll need some volunteers for the first match of the day." The titan waited, and within seconds one hand shot up from the adolescents.

"Oh! Oh oh! Me! Pick me, pick me!" He could hear Sylvia's excitement already. While Tyrian appreciated her enthusiasm, it bordered on annoying.

"Anyone else?" He asked, receiving more silence as Sylvia throttled her arm back and forth. "Anyone? No? Very well, then. Miss Vadallat, please step-"

"Woo-hoo!" The berserker leaped forward, crashing onto the raised platform and scrambling to her feet. Her breathing was already rapid and frantic. She was itching for a fight.

"Do you have any preferred opponent?" Prof. Teikoss asked her. She thought on it for almost a minute. During her indecision, Sandra was fidgeting in her seat.

"Ah! There is! Hey, Coal, c'mon up!" She howled with a grin. Tyrian searched the crowd, surprised at the mention of the young boy. He had heard of his mission and the damage he sustained. _Has he really recovered so soon?_ His eyes caught something black, almost unnoticeable. The titan gestured for Coal to come forth. And he did, but with such lethargic motion that Tyrian was having second thoughts. Coal looked tired, among other qualities he couldn't quite describe.

"Welcome back, Mr. Basklef." Prof. Teikoss said. "I'm pleased to see you back on your feet. Although... Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you're not up for-"

"I'm fine." Coal snapped. "Everything's fine. I'll fight her."

"Awesome!" Sylvia chimed, holding her beloved battle axe. "This is thanks for letting me have your breakfast! Good luck!"

This was a bad idea. Tyrian knew it in his gut. Something was off about Coal right now, and even though he was performing a battle stance, that feeling in his stomach wouldn't leave. Sylvia's eyes darted between Coal and the professor, anxious and giddy to begin. Left with no other choice, Tyrian started the duel.

 **(-)**

A relieved gasp, and Lily lowered her coffee, returning to her work. The General's schedule was filled to the brim. The secretary felt annoyed that it made her own job that much harder, but the pay was worth it. Plus, it was exactly what Sorrell needed; to know the General's every move. It came as a surprise to her that he cancelled one of his appointments in order to bring an army to Mr. Schnee's front door.

But, everything had returned back to normal, his meetings and calls and interviews resumed on schedule. It wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone, but Lily craved order. When everything was organized and tidy, it set her mind at ease. Nothing out of place, nothing unprecedented. Well, almost nothing. Another shocking development was that Miss Aveerus now came alone. Though she never personally cared, the secretary often wondered where Mr. Basklef had gone. If anything, his lack of presence made Miss Aveerus less bothersome, which was fine by-

"Mrow." The sudden noise startled Lily. She peeked over her desk, eying a cat, purring and watching her. The calico meowed again, scratching at his ear. There was an envelope tied to his back.

"Ugh..." Lily groaned, pushing her chair away. She grabbed the cat, not even bothering with the envelope, and headed for the door. The sliding door opened with a whooshing sound. The secretary stepped through, turned on her heel, and found Prof. Vidal leaning to the side. One hand on his hip, with the other arm against the wall. He smiled wide at her arrival.

"Why, Lily, what a surprise! I was just thinking about you. It must be fate that drew us together again."

"We both know it was your cat." Lily answered coldly, shoving the cat in his face. Shisko mewled at his owner, showing no resistance.

"So that's where Shisko went!" The artist held Shisko like an infant, rocking him back and forth, looking uncomfortable. "Ah, but there's a letter? Could it be from your secret admirer? You must feel so-"

"Please stop sending in your cat." Lily hissed, drawing a hand to her forehead. "Communication through him is only to be used for dire emergencies, such as when Miss Aveerus is out of commission. Not. For love letters."

"So then you read it?" Zafiro asked with glee. The secretary rolled her eyes at his persistence. "What did you think? Do I not have a way with words? Truly, a tongue as magnificent as... as... an anteater."

"Professor Vidal-"

"Please, call me Zaf."

"Professor Vi-"

"Or darling. Or my love. Anything that brims with passion and-"

" _Professor!_ " Lily shouted over his rambling. She straightened her posture, brushing hair away from her eyes. "If you have nothing better to do than waste time, I must insist that you leave immediately. My work demands uninterrupted focus, and is too important to ignore for long. If you understand this, then be on your way." She expected, she hoped, that the artist would take a hint and leave her alone. But when she saw him staring dreamily at her, the secretary sighed again.

"Forget about me, you're the one with a silver tongue. Such a golden voice..."

"Ugh..." She turned and left him behind as she entered her office again. The door slid shut, and she locked it with swift speed. Lily straightened her hair again, but the sound of a poof made her arms fall to her side.

"How cold of you, Lily." Zafiro said with a smile, having teleported into the office. "You're lucky I have a skeleton key on me."

"Lucky is not how I feel."

The artist gasped, gripping her hand. "Is it love? Has my devotion been answer-"

"Will you just ask what you came here for, so I can reject you and you can be on your way?" She growled.

"Ahh, Lily... So direct. I didn't know you were like that." He said sweetly. Zafiro then cleared his throat, bowing his head while clutching the secretary's right hand. "My dear Lily, will you go on a date-"

"No." She turned and approached her desk, eager to return to her work. "Take care, and good day."

"Foiled again. The raging war of love goes on! But, another day. Farewell, Lily. Stay pretty." Zafiro gestured to her with finger guns, what seemed to be his trademark, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lily felt relieved with his departure. She had survived another day of his hounding. Lily considered filing for workplace harassment, or even a restraining order. But such things take valuable time, and Lily was not willing to put up with those headaches.

"He's so persistent. I wish he'd-" She froze once she turned around, eyes taking in a gorgeous bouquet in a decorative vase. The secretary studied the multiple flowers, the lilies mixed in with white roses. Lily dared a sniff, and the aroma of the flowers was soothing and luxurious. She decided the white of the flowers and blue of the vase was a welcome change to the gray and steel walls and surroundings. "The General should really lower his salary."

 **(-)**

A couple of things Coal had forgotten about Sylvia. One was her frantic speed despite how heavy her weapon must be. Another was her sheer tenacity. Coupled with her grin, it made the berserker terrifying. She wrapped her hands around her battle axe, slouching low as the head of the axe touched the ground. The professor looked between the two and shouted.

"Begin!"

No sooner had the words reached his ears, Coal watched as Sylvia vanished from his sight. Her axe smashed against his stomach the next moment. Coal jumped back, lowering to one knee with one hand wrapped around his gut. He braced himself for another strike, but when it didn't come, he looked up in confusion. Sylvia was back to her battle stance, but her entire body was quivering, as though her energy were boundless. She inched closer, crazed looking eyes focused on the metal at Coal's waist. She was waiting for him to draw his weapon.

Whether out of fear or apathy, Coal wasn't sure what it was that made him slip his fingers into his claws. Sylvia responded with great happiness at Coal's compliance, and she charged at him again. His claws held back the axe, his hold shaking as it inched closer to his face. Coal pushed the axe aside, but as the berserker fell with it, she spun and swung her weapon with tremendous power. It struck across his face and knocked him back. Recovering, Coal discovered Sylvia slowly approaching, giggling like a lunatic.

She dashed forward, body leaned low for a sweeping attack. Coal jumped, bottom of his boot clipped by the blade of her axe. Although he ended up flipping in the air, he managed to land on his feet. And just in time to block Sylvia's downward strike. The grinding of the two metals sent sparks flying around them. But when Coal thought he was in control, she kicked him from below, his jaw rattling from the impact.

His mind was swirling with the same thought again and again. She's too dangerous to let her go on the offensive all the time. If Coal wanted a chance to survive this, then he'll have to attack back. _But is that what I want?_ The toxic thought froze his movements enough for Sylvia to bat him away like a fly. Coal skidded across the ground, gritting his teeth as he searched for the motivation to rise up.

 _Gotta empty my mind_ , he reminded himself. Taking a deep breath, Coal watched with clear eyes as Sylvia inched closer again. The berserker smirked, and rushed at him. He saw the glimmer of her axe coming in from his left, and swiftly raised one shield to parry it back. Sylvia looked surprised, yelping as she stumbled back. But he knew she would be back with redoubled effort. She jumped at him, and Coal sidestepped out of the axe's path of destruction. It tore a new hole into the ground, shaking the platform.

Sylvia followed up her assault with a spinning back kick, followed by another downward strike using the momentum from her movements. Coal pushed her foot away, bringing both shields up and blocking the axe. But what he didn't expect was for Sylvia to pull her weapon back and jab him in the face with the tip. It was a light blow, but it allowed her to follow up with more hacking away. During her ruthless barrage, Coal managed to grab the hilt of her battle axe, and thus began their tugging war.

Coal could feel Sylvia's battle hunger, could see the mist created from her breathing. The look in her eyes was daunting, but he held his ground. After he validated the berserker would not release her grip on her axe, Coal gathered all of his strength to pull her axe back and over his head, roping her in for the ride. He threw her down onto the ground after his arms felt like jelly. But Sylvia was crafty for a savage fighter. She didn't land on her back or her rear, but rather on her own two feet.

Sylvia knelt low, and sprung up with greater force overtop of Coal, who's claws still clutched the axe. She pulled him into her arc, and sent him sky high as she landed safely. Coal flew higher and higher, breathless and appalled. He underestimated Sylvia, something he was already confident was near impossible. As he stopped midair and began his descent, he panicked. The berserker was awaiting his arrival. She was going to pulverize him the moment he would land.

His time was growing short as the ground grew closer. Impending doom awaited him in the form of a girl with silver hair and insatiable bloodlust. _What can I even do? If I manage to block it, the force behind it will still send me flying over the edge. Instant disqualification._ But then another thought plagued his mind. _Why am I trying to win? I can't beat her. The match was decided before it even started._

No, he still had to put up some resistance. He had to show the others that everything was fine, even though it's not. There was one trick up his sleeve he could use. But something like that needed perfect timing. Coal wasn't sure if he could pull it off. But as he began to make out Sylvia's chest expanding and contracting on his way down, he realized he was out of time. It was all in or not. He would only need to activate it for less than a second. No one would notice.

The berserker's foot skidded back as she prepared her vicious attack. She pulled back her terrifying axe, charging her energy to devastate her opponent. This was going to be painful if it landed. Coal clenched his fists, straightening himself midair. He braced himself as Sylvia began to swing her battle axe. Time slowed to a crawl to Coal. For what seemed like an eternity, he could see the axe's arch, even Sylvia's toothy grin. Before the weapon could touch him, Coal phased out of existence, his body becoming a cyan, ethereal blur.

The axe flew on by, having missed the target completely. The inertia behind it almost toppled the flabbergasted berserker. Coal landed on the ground, crouching as his legs shook from recoil. He then swept his leg under Sylvia, who crashed to the ground alongside her weapon. Coal attacked again, bringing his claws up from below, slashing the fallen berserker. It didn't take long for her to be back on her feet, laughing like a child.

"No way!" Sylvia exclaimed. "How did you do that?" Coal choked on his tongue, unable to answer. His attack didn't even faze her, yet his own Aura was almost depleted. He wanted to continue attacking, to struggle before she finished him off, but his limbs felt heavy. To keep standing was a battle Coal was losing, but it wasn't from fatigue.

Sylvia crouched on all fours, as if prowling like a beast. She gave a hearty laugh before lunging at him. Coal couldn't react, legs locked in place. The axe bashed against his arm, pushing him back several feet, but still standing. When Sylvia appeared at his side with her axe raised, he wished he had fallen. Her blow landed true, and this time Coal bounced across the ground like a rag doll.

"Match set!" The professor announced. Relief began to wash over him, but it was overpowered by a strange and empty feeling within. _What was even the point of this?_ "The victor is Miss Vadallat of team-"

Coal never heard him finish, the sound of Sylvia's weapon striking his back sending a shudder through his body. Gasps erupted from the crowd and even Prof. Teikoss stopped. The berserker's foot collided with his face, and after Coal finally stopped tumbling, his eyes bulged open. Sylvia stepped towards him with a terrifying smile, her eyes wide and crazed. Her walk became a full sprint as Coal clamored to his feet.

"Miss Vadallat, the match is-"

The titan was cut off by Sylvia's cackling, her axe swinging low. Coal managed to dodge it by a thread, tripping as he retreated. She stabbed into his hand with the bottom part of the hilt, before bringing it up to smack his jaw. Her right hand grabbed Coal's shirt and threw him behind her. Coal scrambled to his feet, eyes watching the crazed berserker's every movement.

She made a sound of delight, rushing at him, dragging her axe behind her with both hands clutching the hilt. Coal raised his shields up to brace for the inevitable impact, wondering why Sylvia was acting so ruthless. _Does she want revenge for when I first beat her? That was by pure luck and I'd take it back if I could!_ And just like that, the haze in his mind parted like curtains. His mind cleared of all thoughts but one.

 _Maybe I_ can _take it all back._

" _STOP!_ " Tyrian screamed, reaching out, but it was too late. Coal's arms sagged to his sides, but his mind was clear and calm. The battle axe smashed against his faltering Aura, and he sailed like a rock through the air. Sylvia snapped out of her daze, blinking repeatedly. Her smile faded at the realization of her actions. Coal stared into her confused eyes as he fell over the edge.


	30. Chapter 30: Aftermath

**Chapter 30: Aftermath**

Dusk closed the door behind him, leaving the members of team Mustard to themselves back in their dorm room. He didn't quite know what to say, and from the silence in the room, neither did the others. He could feel the words he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue, but it felt more like he was choking on them in the back of his throat. Setting his rifle on his bed, the young soldier sat down, still in combat gear. All of them were, Combat Training ended half an hour. Rather, it would be ending in twenty minutes, but after carrying Coal to the infirmary, the professor dismissed class early.

He had never head a human body make that kind of sound, that gut wrenching crunch that echoed when Coal hit the floor. Dusk felt it was one thing he felt he could go on living without hearing something like that. It kept replaying in his mind while his gaze remained glued to the floor. The blood that trickled out from Coal's ears. Even from the bleachers, anyone could make out the sanguine liquid among the dark hair and black clothing. When Professor Teikoss jumped down to his aid, calling his name louder and louder, nobody else could move. Frozen with horror.

He and the rest had followed the others of team Canvas when they left for the infirmary. Although Dusk was relieved to see Coal's wounds weren't too serious, he never woke up. It could have been anything; morphine or painkillers, a temporary state of shock, or even just unconscious from the blow. But the worst case scenario seemed far more likely.

What part of his mind wasn't reliving the event was worrying about many things. If Coal would recover. What was going through Sylvia's mind right now. But his main concern was fixated on the Faunus. Looking up, Dusk saw that Monica had brought her knees to her chest, staring into nothingness. She was never this quiet before, lifeless as a doll. Even Ash was more still than usual. It was understandable, though. Something like this had never happened at Atlas Academy.

"He should've blocked it." The berserker remarked with a sour bluntness. "He totally could've. I dunno why he didn't." She laid back, blowing hair out of her face.

"He wouldn't have needed to block you." The burned one murmured. "If you hadn't continued to attack him."

Sylvia growled at him, sitting up with haste. "Are you still going on about that?! I already told you, I just lost control for a second!"

"A dog loses control and nips its master. You lost control and almost killed someone."

" _He's not dead!_ " She shouted back. Sylvia grumbled to herself with her rising anger, before saying "It'll be all right. He'll be fine, Coal's just sleeping. And after he gets enough rest, everything can go back to the way it was."

Dusk stared at her in bewilderment. "You mean you're not worried about what's going to happen to you?" She returned his confused expression with one of her own. "You almost killed him."

"Yeah," She answered with a childish tone. "I know. You guys insist on reminding me every ten seconds."

He couldn't hold back his surprise, scoffing at her ignorance. "Do you really think you won't be punished?! You could be expelled! What are you going to do if you get sent back home for good?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes, looking more and more annoyed. "Then I'll go back to gardening as a hobby. Guys, seriously. Its no big deal!"

Dusk's eye twitched, and he could feel the grinding of his teeth before he yelled "You put him in a _coma_! He might never wake up!"

A multitude of twisting expressions all turned to him. The lost eyes of Monica staring into his own made Dusk regret what he said. Several moments went by, before Sylvia asked "What... What's a coma?"

"It's short for comatose." Ash mumbled. "It's a state of deep unconsciousness that can last for a very long time, like a sleep without awakening. In some cases, they're eternal."

The berserker looked between Ash and Dusk, finding the same answers in his stony expression. She clenched her fists, before hopping onto her feet. "Forget this. This is depressing. Since we've got a lot of free time now, I'm gonna do something fun. Hey, Monnie!" The call of her pet name made the Faunus flinch. "Y'wanna play some video games?"

Sylvia's excited mannerisms, waving her Scroll back and forth while smiling as if nothing had happened, made Dusk sick to his stomach. Monica looked away, her fingers tugging the fabric of her jeans tighter. Without a word, the Faunus jumped up from her bed and fled out the door. Her departure made the berserker snarl some more.

"Fine! I don't need anybody to have fun! I'll be having fun on my own!" And as if determined to make her words true, Sylvia sat down, the air festering with a bitter foulness from her mood. After the holoscreen began emitting the sounds of gameplay, Ash stood up and left as well. Dusk wondered if he was going to find and comfort Monica. He wondered why he wasn't trying to do the same. With that thought, he left.

 **(-)**

The infirmary hadn't seen this much use in ages, the doctor assured Azure. Despite that, the technology currently hooked up to Coal was top of the line. But what the doctor couldn't do was wake him up. The machine with multiple wires wrapping around and digging into his skin beeped every now and then. He at least had a heartbeat, however faint. Azure pulled up a chair, waiting at his side. She couldn't stop her anxious nerves, her constant worry. Yet she smiled at the realization that so long as his eyes were shut, she didn't mind how close she was to him.

Azure glanced at her other teammates, Seraphina playing with a lock of her hair, concentrating. Viridian was leaning against the door frame, reading a book. Neither showed any hint of unease. The assassin turned back to Coal, eyes taking in the aftermath of Sylvia's ruthless attack. His shirt was ripped open and torn off, to allow the doctor to study the few wounds on his torso. She discovered the marking on his right arm, though now it was bandaged. His forehead was also wrapped, coiling around and over his ears. She remembered how they initially bled.

"Is..." Azure asked, quiet like a whisper. "Is there... Anything at all that-"

"For the seventh time, no." The psychic interrupted with a cold tone. "You really should stop worrying about him. We all saw it, he willingly allowed this to happen. If anything, his own will is the only thing that may save him. You're only wasting time, dear."

Azure's woeful eyes lowered to the ground. "But... But what if he never wakes up?"

"Then we're down one member." She answered. "Nothing can be done. It would be best if you put him out of your mind."

 _Of course_ , she thought to herself. Azure didn't know why she sought solace and understanding in her. She had known for a long time that Sera was a woman without pity. Viridian was the same, although he couldn't even fake sympathy. It made her wonder if it was wrong to hope. Thinking on it, such a positive thought was a little unusual considering her occupation. Assassins weren't one for hope, they were a tool used to snuff it out.

But forgetting about Coal was something she refused to do. He was one of very few of her friends, something that was very precious to her. Azure had always been a lonely child. Her mother was never the affectionate type, but her father made up for it with enough love for two. Perhaps she should visit him soon again. Even today, despite her being seventeen, he still listened to any kind of problem she had found herself in. Anything that weighed on her mind, her father was always there to help her, to make her smile.

 _Is that what I see in Coal?_ Azure let out a sigh. They were partners, and throughout time, Huntsmen partners were always close, closer than anything. Even Sera and Viridian had an unbreakable bond, despite what they may say. Ever since they started working together, they made a wonderful pair. Though whether there was any romance involved remained up for debate. Azure looked at Sera through the corner of her eye. She had always been after Viridian since they first met, yet the assassin couldn't determine what the feelings were behind it. It made her have second thoughts about the feelings Azure had towards Coal. They had a bond, yes, but did she wish it to be-

A book slamming shut made her jump. Pulled out of her thoughts suddenly, the assassin turned to Viridian. He had closed his book like it was a heavy door, tucking it under his arm. The sound had surprised Seraphina as well. The gladiator made for the door, and it wasn't until the psychic stopped him that he said a single word.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sera asked.

"Out."

"We've got to stay here and wait for orders."

"I'm heading to his place." He replied. As if this was the answer to all questions in life, Sera smiled in a coy manner.

"Ooohhh, I see. Off to see your girlfriend?" She jested. Viridian's fist smashed into the wall, inches from her face.

"She's not my girlfriend." He grumbled through gritted teeth. Azure turned away, realizing it was just her toying with him. As usual.

"Not yet." The psychic continued with glee. "But it should be obvious, even to your oblivious eyes, that Nubia yearns for a man's touch. And you are her favourite patient." Viridian left before she could rant on. She cackled to herself in satisfaction. "I needed that."

Azure said nothing. The relationship between Seraphina and Viridian remained an enigma, perhaps one best left alone. She didn't mind Viridian's abrasive attitude. It made him honest, if a little unkind. The assassin was also fond of Seraphina's presence as well. Someone to take the spotlight, allowing her to shy away even better. Plus, another female on the team was something she was thankful for. Yes, she liked her team as they are. Team Canvas. She hoped this wasn't the final chapter for them.

"You know..." Seraphina said. "There is actually something I can do for poor Coal." Azure whipped her head to her, quick as lightning, hope in her wide eyes. "My abilities should let me see what he's dreaming of. Perhaps I can even rouse him from his condition. Shall I take a look at his deepest thoughts?"

Her continued cackling deflated the assassin's hopes. Yes, this was more like the Seraphina she knew. The psychic pushed her back with a gentle hand, and to Azure's surprise, lowered her head to his. It looked like she was going to kiss him, but instead, Sera rested her forehead on top of his. Once she closed her eyes, Azure knew she needed silence to concentrate.

Although the assassin began to worry for Coal. Everyone had secrets, even herself. Doors left untouched. And everyone had a right to keep those closed. Seraphina felt otherwise, her twisted power granting her sovereign over locked thoughts. It was a powerful Semblance, one that seemed wrong. However, if she is able to bring back Coal, then Azure could look past the psychic's foul eccentricities. She prayed it would work.

But her prayers came to a halt when Sera began to scream at the top of her lungs. Screeching like a banshee, she jumped back, face riddled with terror. Falling to her knees, the psychic continued to scurry back, as though Coal had the plague. Even after she collided with the wall, still she howled and whimpered. When she finally stopped, her chest rose and fell rapidly, fright prominent in her wide eyes.

"That boy... That boy's head-" She gulped between gasps. Azure couldn't fathom what kind of horror Sera had found lurking in his head. "...is _empty_..."

 **(-)**

Albany's stomach roared louder and louder with every passing minute. It started to sound like some kind of Grimm groaning. The only good news about his abrupt escape was that nobody seemed to be looking for him. He expected the guards to fan out and search the area, but no such sirens or heavy footsteps alerted him of such an event. The giant counted himself lucky for the time being. And then his stomach growled again.

He had to find some food, but that came with countless other problems. For starters, he didn't even have a penny to his name. And he wasn't going to bully some people for their lunch money, either. He could scrounge up something from dumpsters, but finding something edible would be quite a task with only his nose to differentiate garbage from food. Of course, keeping a low profile was important too, but, in all honesty, Albany didn't know what else to do.

He knew Coby was here in the city. It was likely he was back at that prison. He couldn't do this alone. But there wasn't anyone else to help him. Clay and Roman were over at Mantle, from the sounds of it, and there weren't very many other White Fang supporters here in Atlas. Other friends and allies he could remember were few and far between. Plus, he couldn't drag them into his problem.

Albany's foot kicked a trash can over by accident, paying it no mind as the garbage cluttered on the pavement. After thinking on it, Ebony always was the levelheaded type of guy. He looked for logical and fair solutions to everything, always calm. No wonder he made the better leader. The giant, on the other hand, was one known for his stubbornness. It would take only another savage beast to stop him in his tracks, no easy feat for Ebony to manage each and every time. But that was in part thanks to Al training him.

Ebony Willowbrook was a tall, dark skinned individual, with hair as black as the wood for which he is named. The most notable feature of his was his Faunus counterpart; tall and majestic deer antlers. As far back Al could remember, there was a rivalry between the two. He recalled often giving in to their wild nature, using their horns and antlers like the animals they're based on, charging at each other head on. It was perhaps a running joke between them, that because humans saw Faunus as animals, they should act like them.

Where Al had an iron will and believed in fighting for his friends, Ebony was altruistic, and believed in fighting for everyone. Whether it made one stronger than the other was never discovered, and at the time Al didn't care. He felt it was this that drew the love of his life towards his rival. When they started dating, the giant ignored what petty emotions might dwell inside. He was happy for them, glad that she could find a man he knew for a fact was right for her.

Al sighed, craning his neck up at the sky. While the image of Ebony could never be forgotten, her face had started to become hazy. He would give anything to be able to see their faces again. He would give anything to have taken their place the day they died. They both deserved justice.

A young girl sniffling caught his attention. And with that sound, memories came rushing back. _Could it really be her?_ Albany rushed towards the source, and when she made another weeping sound, he became filled with grief. He knew for sure it was her. And if she was sad, he had to do something about it. Without hesitation, the giant wrapped his arms around the girl, feeling her tail brush past his leg, and lifted her up off the ground. The girl started to cry out in surprise, but when he turned her to face him, she gasped loudly.

"Uncle Alby!" The Faunus exclaimed with great joy. Al grinned ear to ear as he continued to lift her higher.

"There's my little Cinnamon!" He shouted with laughter. He had known Monica applied for Atlas Academy, but didn't think she would actually get in. Al couldn't stop smiling, both glad to see her and proud to know of her strides towards her dream. Monica started laughing, the childish laugh he had come to love when raising her. Some things never change.

"I missed you!" Monica said as he pulled her in for a bear hug. Al wondered if the commotion was drawing attention to them, but for the time being, he didn't care.

"It's been too long, little Cinnamon." He agreed, then hesitated. "I hate to beg, but, know a good place to get lunch?"

 **(A/N: I've been re-reading the past chapters, fixing any mistakes and inconsistencies, as well as changing minor things like unimportant character names, so just a heads up if some things don't add up with what you've read before)**


	31. Chapter 31: Selfishness

**Chapter 31: Selfishness**

 **(Fifteen years ago)**

The sky in Menagerie felt different than anywhere else Albany had been. No matter where he went with Ebony, be it Vale, Vacuo, and even the vibrant and beautiful Mistral, nothing felt more welcoming than the land many Faunus called home. He watched the clouds drift by lazily, the sunshine lighting the thinner parts of the clouded sky. The clinking of a teacup gently lowered to its tray echoed in his ears, but was replaced by the distant sound of a child's laughter.

"There really is nothing quite like it." Ebony say, his gentle voice blending with the soothing scenery.

"They call it home sweet home for a reason, Ben." Al replied with a smirk. Ebony chuckled, his antlers bobbing with his motions. He wore the traditional Menagerie apparel, all the residents of the land garbed in the robes and cloth of old tradition. He parted his dark hair from his eyes, the giant noting the growing length of it. Ben's gonna need a haircut soon.

"I wish days like these could last longer. They're rare enough as it is."

"You make it sound like it could all be gone by tomorrow. Menagerie will still be here." Al could see Ben's smile grow forlorn, his brown eyes staring into the distance.

"Ghira is growing more and more concerned of our kind in the other lands." He answered. "With the recent birth of his daughter, I can understand his worries. But I fear the White Fang may be headed for war."

Al reached over, his hand on Ebony's shoulder. "I know you're worried. I am, too. But we've all known war is a possibility. It's nobody's fault, the humans are just a little stubborn."

Ebony smiled at his best friend's empathy. "I know, Al. But I don't want Monica to grow up in a world of conflict." The giant's eye darted past Ben's head, where he saw a fair woman with long and fiery hair approaching, a small child in tow. She raised a finger to her lips, a mischievous smile behind it. Al struggled to keep from snickering.

"You and Paprika are doing great. Monica will be just fine with you two. I've known the both of you long enough, so trust me on this."

"Heeere's daddy!" The woman lowered the infant onto Ben's head, holding onto little Monica as her tiny hands wrapped around his antlers. After the initial surprise, he smiled at his daughter giggling while holding on with all her might. Paprika grinned at him, her lion's tail swaying behind her. "I thought I heard you two talking about me."

"All of it good, I promise." Al said with a laugh. Ben laughed as well, plucking Monica from his head and rocking her in his arms. She continued to giggle and flail her arms, reaching for the sky. Paprika sat on the grass beside him, and the two exchanged looks of longing. But their smiles became downhearted, making the giant concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ebony turned to him, sitting his daughter on his lap. His serene air seemed to affect little Monica, calming her down. She looked as though she was ready for a nap. "Al, there's something you need to know." He began. "As you know, we've kept Monica's birth quiet. Those closest to us are the only ones who know about her. We plan to keep it that way until the clash between Faunus and humans settle.

"I knew what I was getting into when I started preaching for a better tomorrow." He continued. "I understood it was the equivalent of painting a target on my head. And I didn't want to drag anyone else into that. But now that..." Ben looked down at Monica, lulled to sleep by his voice. Paprika placed her hand over his. "We fear she may become a target. According to the public, I am simply vacationing here. And that's how it'll stay. It's because of this Monica will keep Paprika's surname. But there's something else we never made official. Al, we want you to be her godfather."

"W-what?" This brought on many new worries. He didn't know such a depressing topic was weighing on their minds. "Of course! I thought it would go without saying." He tried to chuckle, but it came out a little too forceful. Albany smiled warmly as he watched Monica sleep. "If anything ever happens, I promise to do my best to take care of her. I'll do everything I can to protect that precious smile of hers."

 **(-)**

 **(Present day)**

"Piggy back!" Monica cheered, clamping her arms around the giant, who tried to push her off as gently as he could. "Piggy back!"

"Monica, you're seventeen." Albany chided, yet couldn't hide his grin. "Far too old for something so childish."

But the lioness Faunus was having none of it, a hand already grasping one of his horns. "Piggy back!" She insisted with more giggling.

He sighed, muttering "Ah, what the heck. For old time's sake." Albany crouched, pointing to his back. "Climb on, little lady. Uncle Al is ready for take off." With another loud cheer, she hurtled herself on top of him, her hands gripping his horns like her life depended on it. Al could only wonder what the onlookers were thinking. "You know these streets better than I do, so I'm trusting you with guiding us. Can you do that, little Cinnamon?"

"You got it, dude!" She hummed to herself, likely looking around. In truth, he was more than happy to return to something he did on a regular basis to cheer her up when he was raising her. Plus, it was payment for the meal he painstakingly mooched off of her. "If that's Monty Boulevard, then... Ok! That way! Uhh, I mean, straight ahead, captain!"

After rising from the ground, the giant tested the added weight between both his feet. Monica was heavier than before, much heavier, but not too heavy for him. He swelled with pride at how much she had grown. Wrapping his elbows around her legs dangling at his side, Albany dashed off, hopeful he could avoid any obstacles in the way. From the moment he set off, he could hear the lioness Faunus tittering all the while.

"Left! Go left!"

He complied, leaning his entire body to the side so he could turn without toppling over. But he almost slipped, set off balance by being top heavy. The giant recovered through sheer will and a bit of grunting, running down the new street. His pounding heart felt like it might give out. His old age was catching up to him, but at least this would be a good exercise.

"No, no, your left, your left!" Monica announced.

"What? This _is_ left!"

He considered turning around, but she yelled out "Pedestrian!"

"Wahh!" Al wasn't sure if it was him who yelped or the person, but he jumped to the right in the nick of time. "Maybe you're a little rusty there?" He suggested.

"I'm Monnie, not Rusty! Silly Uncle!" She laughed and laughed, making the giant laugh with her. He was glad she was no longer upset, the thought of her crying heartbreaking to the old goat. Even though she's older, Monica's still the same oblivious, cheery, lovable Faunus he had taken care of since her parents were... Al pushed the dark memories back. He had to stay positive, for her.

"Take a right! This is so much more fun than Remnant Racer III!" He didn't what she was on about, just happy to know she was happy again. The adrenaline kicked in, and the giant was able to laugh alongside her. He ran faster after she insisted on it, losing track of everything around him. He ran and ran, so far and fast that he didn't even know where he was anymore.

"Where are we going, anyway?" He asked, slowing to a brisk jogging pace.

"To school! I gotta be there so the others don't worry about me. Although I guess they could always call."

"The Academy?" Al bit his tongue in hesitation. "Is it all right if I drop you off near it? I'm trying to avoid the law."

"Uncle Al, did you get in trouble again?" Monica sneered, chanting about how he was in trouble. But then her song stopped, the lioness Faunus growing quiet. Al knew what it meant. He had to change the subject, fast.

"So you have friends back at school?" He asked. "Actual friends this time? I'm still cross about that time back when you first started school, you know." Back when Monica first started her training at the primary combat school in Mistral, she asked him what she should do. He remembered how nervous and excited she was. He assured her that all he wanted her to do was make friends.

The ram Faunus still remembered when she came back later that week, running to him in triumph, telling him she brought her friends. Al was ready to meet people, but was appalled and embarrassed when she placed a pair of tonfas in his hands. He remembered asking her what these were, to which Monica replied that they were the friends he asked her to make.

"Yup, they're real people this time!" The giant was filled with relief at her answer. "They're super nice people. There's Ash, and Sylvia, and Dusk! They're my teammates, and they're really funny! Sylvia always picks on Dusk, even though he tries to keep us in line, so he says. Ash is a little odd, but I like 'im!"

"This Dusk fellow sounds responsible. Is he the leader?"

"Nope! I am!" She declared with pride. Al was impressed. He knew Monica had exceptional potential and could do great things in the future. Perhaps the other adults felt the same about her. He always felt that she was a ray of sunshine that Remnant needed. And just like her Semblance reflected, he knew she would have a great impact on the world. "We're called team Mustard! Isn't that awesome?"

Albany almost tripped again. He slowed more until he was walking as he recalled how unusually full of surprises Monica can be. "Really? Mustard?"

"What? Mustard is tasty!" She laughed again, but started clamoring about something new. "Oh, oh! There's others! Team Canvas, they hang out a lot with us. They're weird, too! Sera, and Viridian, and Azure, and... and..." She grew silent again, choking on her words. Ever since Monica was young, he learned that she went quiet whenever she was feeling down. However much he hoped, Al knew her life wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies.

"Uncle Alby?" She said in a quiet voice. "Are you still going after the man that killed Mom and Dad?" This time, it was Al who choked. His own bare feet pacing on the concrete filled the silence between them. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to involve her in his vendetta. But she deserved an answer. Al knew she would worry nonstop if he didn't respond.

"Yeah." He forced the words out of his mouth. She hugged his back even tighter.

"I can't talk you out of it?"

"I'm sorry, Monica. This is something I have to do."

She let out a mournful sigh, loosening her grip. "I wish you wouldn't. Dad wouldn't want you to."

Al felt his chest tighten. "Don't you miss him? And your mom, too?"

"I do. But..." She sniffled a little. "It won't bring them back. I don't want anyone else to die. Not even the bad man." The giant's heart spluttered as he noticed a similarity between Monica and her late father. They both shared a heart of gold. He wished he could be as forgiving. Al hated that he would be breaking his promise to Ben like this over something so egocentric.

 **(-)**

Sylvia stared at her boots, motionless as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her Scroll lay next to her, discarded. After Dusk left as well, her foul mood didn't waver. The berserker resigned herself to sitting in silence for the past hour until the Headmaster arrived. Dusk was right, she was in serious trouble. But it wasn't that she denied it, Sylvia knew what she did was horrific. She was just good at putting bad thoughts out of her mind.

Headmaster Ironwood sat on Ash's bed, his hands placed over his knees. She continued to twiddle her thumbs, resisting the urge to look up at him, certain he had a stern frown. No point in verifying what she already knew. He still hadn't said a word since he asked to come in. But it wasn't like he needed to say anything. No, deep down, Sylvia knew she deserved whatever punishment the Headmaster had in store for her. It was just her selfishness that refused to accept it.

"I've know Tyrian for quite some time." He said, his voice quiet like a murmur, yet clear as ever. "From the time he applied to this Academy. From the time he was accepted into the Atlesian Special Operatives Unit. From the time he requested to train the future Huntsmen here. Only when the life of a close comrade was endangered has he looked and acted so grim. When he showed up in my office wearing that dark expression... I almost couldn't believe it."

Sylvia didn't respond. She continued to passively examine her boots. They weren't so stained with mud and dirt and snow anymore. Her time indoors have slowed their deterioration. She frowned at the near spotless boots. Sylvia always found well worn and dirtied shoes as something to be proud of, a sign of the distance people have traversed and the roads they strode upon. Even when she was young, she loved the feeling of dirt caked beneath her fingernails.

"I've asked the other students about what they saw." He continued, leaning closer. "They said you continued to fight after the match officially ended. They said you were ruthless when you attacked Mr. Basklef, like a beast. Like a Grimm, so they said."

"I didn't mean to..." She murmured at last.

"The video feed verified their words. There's just one last question on my mind. Why? Why did you do it?"

"Are you going to contact my guardian?"

The Headmaster stopped. He exhaled not long after she asked her question. "Yes." Sylvia let out a low moan, making sure the Headmaster couldn't hear it. "We are also considering your expulsion." This time, her eyes snapped wide, looking at Headmaster Ironwood with shock. No, it wasn't shock. She expected this, even Dusk said she might be expelled. It was dread.

Ironwood saw her alarm and sighed. He began to scold her with a barking tone. "What you have done is beyond unacceptable. You endangered the life of another student, your own classmate, by your own hand. Something like this has never happened here and cannot be treated lightly."

Sylvia returned her gaze to the floor again. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for this to happen."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Coal... He's gonna be ok, right?" Ironwood looked away, staring instead through the window. Sylvia wriggled closer, her voice wavering as she repeated, louder. "Right?"

"It's not looking very bright." He answered grimly. "The doctor has examined him through and through. He's studied Mr. Basklef's brainwaves during his coma. They're in decline." Sylvia wrapped her arms around her body. She had taken another life before, but not by accident. And not someone that was so close to her. "It's why I'm looking for any alternative. I would hate to lose two promising students in one day."

"You... You think I show promise?"

"Of course, Miss Vadallat. I think all of you show unfathomable potential." He sighed again. "We rarely accept students who didn't attend a primary combat school here. But this year alone there were five of you, all showing such raw potential. But you all need proper refining."

She understood his words. Sylvia admitted that she didn't have much control once her bloodthirsty craze started. She had always thought it had been useful, had made her stronger. She could butcher a hundred Grimm with that recklessness. It was only now she realized that she wouldn't be fighting alone. And that meant she might hurt her friends as well as the enemy.

"I'll do it." She announced, standing up with one hand to her chest and a fire in her eyes. "Whatever is in store for me, I'm ready for it. I need... I need to learn."

Her outburst only made the Headmaster more stressed, it seemed. "I appreciate your zeal, but this is something that is difficult to handle. But it's not that alone. From today onward, the others will look at you differently. They will whisper things about you. Are you sure you wouldn't want to just head home?"

Sylvia recalled her home before she left it. "I'll do anything." She declared.

"What might await is worse than what you've gone through before."

"I can take it!"

"Without complaint?"

"Y-" She bit her tongue, realizing what she was agreeing to. But then she kicked herself for hesitating. She was doing a terrible job of convincing the Headmaster. "Yes! Not a word!"

The Headmaster rose, towering over her. "The start of your punishment is three months detention." Seeing how it didn't even faze Sylvia, James continued, impressed by the integrity of her words. "Your free study period will also be replaced with supplementary classes from tomorrow on."

Sylvia saluted, hoping she got it right after seeing Dusk do it several times. "Understood!"

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a booming voice. "You just need to say the word, and you'll be sent home and be free of this."

"I'd rather die, sir!" It was maybe the wrong choice of words, but she needed to stay determined.

"Then your detention begins at Four PM sharp, and will last until dinner. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"


	32. Chapter 32: Grimm

**Chapter 32: Grimm**

A faint ringing in his ears was what awoke Coal. All else was silent, soundless. He came to realize the sound resonating in his eardrums was his mind rejecting absolute silence. Lazily, his eyes opened, and at first, he could not tell the difference. It was all darkness, black as a moonless night. Everywhere he turned his head, he found only darkness. He found nothing. Coal didn't know what was going on. He didn't know where he was. But he knew he was at peace, though whether the peace was from relief or submission remained unclear.

Coal resigned himself to staring ahead, rather, the direction his body was telling him was ahead. Without any objects to confirm his orientation and a clear absence of gravity, it made it hard to tell. But right now, he supposed everything was hard to tell. _Am I drifting further into this darkness? Is it swallowing me whole, or have I always been here?_

He raised one hand to find whatever encased him gave little resistance. Though everything was pitch black, he somehow had clear vision of the claws on his hands. The familiarity gave him comfort. Seconds passed, then minutes. Coal felt like he may be floating here for eternity. A quiet voice in the back of his mind assured him it was not fine, but the whisper was buried and pushed back.

The ringing continued to echo, and so he covered his ears to try and drown it out. For some reason, complete silence seemed more relaxing to him. Not a single sound at all, no voices, no breathing, not even a heartbeat. He gasped, pulling his hands away. Alarm and hysteria began to seep further into his mind. Placing both claws over his chest, he searched, he begged. Pleaded to hear his own heartbeat.

For some reason, he felt confused over the placement of his heart. His muddled mind couldn't recall if it was in the left or the right, maybe even dead center. _Have I even had a heart all this time?_ Coal's mind raced with memories resurfacing, familiar faces and sounds. People he recognized, his friends. A mark, one that took some time to identify as the one emblazoned on his arm. An axe that knocked him back.

The realization set in as his conscious replayed the sound of Sylvia's axe colliding with his chest. _That's right, I... I got badly hurt._ Coal squeezed his chest, the claws painless against his flesh. His heartbeat never answered _. So, that's it then? I am dead?_ The murmuring voice in his head quelled _. Yes, I suppose I am_. Coal's eyelids lowered, sighing at the unchanging blackness in his vision.

 _Is this the afterlife?_ It felt strange, that one thought could tug at his mind with such strength. He stirred, opening his eyes once more. Nothing but darkness. Nothing at all. Nothing but himself, alone. People of faith often referred to the afterlife as a place of paradise, of peace and happiness. Coal could see this as tranquility, but happiness... No, this is no Heaven.

There was another place, another option preachers spoke of for when one dies. Where sins were judged and punished. Yes, this darkness would be maddening for some. _But is it for me?_ He meditated on his thoughts, but all conclusions felt the same. He was no stranger to this nothingness. If anything, it was welcoming. Forgiving. The nothingness could grant him solace. He didn't belong anywhere else in the living world, anyhow. _So then, is this where I belong?_

All at once, objects came into existence, pushing back the darkness. A light, faint and orange. Like a fire. It blinded him at first, forcing him to raise his hands. But he began to identify other things lurking in the darkness around him. Hard rocks, the surface of a stone chasm. And the presence of someone, the presence of many. Coal didn't know how he didn't notice it until now, but he was not alone. There were countless others here. _But other what?_

He realized the others were formless. They had thoughts, they had voices, they existed. But they lacked structure. Aimless, those that surrounded him ascended, and were followed by countless more from below. An unending stream of beings. Coal couldn't decide whether he was staying still while all else floated up, or perhaps he was sinking. But the light continued to pour through, demanding his full attention.

He felt drawn to it, and could sense himself coming closer and closer. It was almost within reach, inches from his claws. The light brought hope flourishing within him. Coal squinted, the glow shining brighter and brighter, until it blinded and overwhelmed him. When next his eyes could stand the light, he found himself in a room. A room that was familiar while at the same time so alien.

It was like a cabin, in some far off, untouched land. The kind hunters and fishermen may have used out in the wild. It was small and humble, but not suffocating. The floor beneath his feet was a simple and rough hardwood, not a rug in sight. But there was a chair, wooden and simple, before a crackling fire. On the far wall of this tiny chamber was a fireplace of stone, a dwarf of a flame burning.

Coal supposed that was what had been casting off the light which drew him in. The thought of warmth made him realize how cold he felt, and he would have stepped closer, but something else caught his eye. The several windows lined upon the walls. He expected them to show only the darkness he was in moments earlier, but was surprised to see them reveal a deep crimson creeping from below.

The red glow faded into blackness as it climbed, but even the darkness held stars of an almost impossible brightness. _How did I not see this before?_ Coal took a single step forward, inclined to peer further into the sky that looked so close. The floorboards creaked under his weight, and the snapping embers from the fire continued to fill his ears. Another step closer, followed by a third, and he could press his face against the window.

The sky stretched on for miles and miles, more stars than he could count illuminating. Awe and marvel filled him, but was replaced by a strange, unquenchable feeling of envy. Coal wished he could be so free, so significant. He pulled his claws away from the window, staring at the metallic weapons. _What was stopping me from doing so?_

"Well, now," A woman called out. "I've not had a visitor in quite some time." Coal spun faster than a bullet, sprawling himself against the wall and the window. Next to the fire stood a pale lady, dark veins coursing through her hands and spreading over parts of her face. Her ivory hair was bound and tied with a black ribbon, ebony trinkets bouncing and tinkling in parts of her hairstyle. A black dress lined with blood red markings wrapped around her.

With her hands held in front of her, the woman blinked her crimson and jet black eyes with worry. In the back of his mind, a single name manifested. _Salem_. "It is all right, child. You need not fear me." Her voice was firm, beautiful and soothing. Something told him he could trust every word she would say. Coal's standing loosened, relaxing. Salem looked pleased.

"Tell me, can you recall what brought you here? This is not a place normal men can reach easily." Coal's eyes traced along the cracks in the floorboards, unable to answer. He clutched at his throat. As if sensing his alarm, she shifted her head to the left. "Can you remember anything? What of your own name?" His own name was like a blur to him, but through effort, he could recall the word Coal. Yet his voice refused to erupt forth. He continued to stare into the floor.

"I see." She answered sadly. "No matter. Your memories may come to you in due time. But for now... Are you not cold?" Coal grabbed at his arm in a defensive manner. He did feel cold. The fire looked so warm. "Please, make yourself at home." She paced around the room, giving Coal a direct path to the flames. Though he hesitated at first, he found his legs moving on their own towards the warmth.

He crouched, his body swaying as he stared into the mesmerizing embers. Coal already felt leagues better, the warmth spreading through him. The heat was nice. But he wanted more. A wary eye to his host, and greed filled his mind. Though he didn't understand why, the desire to steal the flame was all he could think of. He extended a hand towards it, hoping to take as much of it as possible.

"Be warned." She said. "Fire produces warmth and comfort, but at its heart it is a tool of destruction." Coal hesitated. Her words rang true as his fingertips burned. The pain made him retract his hand, and although the claws covered them, he studied his fingers anyway. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around him as he sat down. Staring into the fire brought him peace.

"Since time immemorial, fire has been important to the humans." Salem explained. He turned to see her staring into the burning embers as well. "Since its discovery, the mortals rarely stray far from fire. It pushed back the cold and the dark that they feared. And even now," She turned to Coal. "That fear resides in them. Though many forget, fear of the dark is as old as time itself, and it has not faltered in the slightest."

The mysterious woman seated herself, hands placed on her lap. "Tell me, what ails you, child?" There was a concern in her eyes that Coal felt certain he could trust. He still hadn't quite found his voice, and as such, could not respond. But his silence was answer enough for her, it seemed. "Have you suffered so greatly even your voice has abandoned you? Poor child."

He didn't think of it until now, but after seeing truth in her words, he could not deny it at all. Life is never easy, that much is true, but Coal felt his was one filled with misery. Thoughts brimming with darkness and self hatred, consequences he was not prepared for, and misfortune unparalleled. He hated his life. A twisted comfort swelled within at the realization he would not have to bother with living anymore. But it was chased off by a sadness he could not name.

And as though Salem could read his thoughts, she explained "It is because it was the only life you knew. All mortals have but one chance at living. And whether the hand they have been dealt was unfortunate, or if the game was rigged from the beginning, it is still their one and only life. That is why life is precious." Coal nodded in understanding, returning his gaze to the fire.

"And yet..." She continued. "Despite how highly the humans hold life, they squander it so easily. Humans are such selfish creatures; bickering, clashing, murdering one another. Their selfishness knows no bounds, and their quest for self satisfaction brings a heavy price for all, not just the humans. It is no wonder the Grimm have chosen to annihilate them."

Grimm. That word was so familiar. He remembered dark and terrifying beasts which could be likened to monsters. They hunt in large numbers, killing all that cross their path. But he always saw the humans as the victims. "Indeed, it is difficult to imagine the beasts of Grimm as righteous. But, tell me. You have seen for yourself the extent the humans will persevere for desire. Are they deserving of mercy?"

For some reason, his thoughts felt blurred and murky, like something wanted to hide the contents of the depths of his mind. It felt all too similar to Seraphina's abilities. The woman he had worked with, Coal wondered how he had forgotten her like it was nothing. But the memories of the witch all but validated the Salem's words, and even those tied to Sera further proved that the humans were despicable indeed. Coal shook his head.

Salem nodded her head in approval before continuing. "Then it is difficult to see the war between man and Grimm as anything other than two monsters fighting for dominance. After all, it takes a monster to destroy a monster. Young one, do you feel hatred towards the humans and the actions they take?" Her tone became dark and rigid, but Coal looked past the venom in her voice.

He had never grown to hate others, only himself for his weakness and shortcomings. It wasn't like he could change the things he disliked about others. But he can change himself all he can. Yet it never seemed enough. Although it was not in his nature, the thought that he ignored for ages surfaced without warning. The others were the ones that needed to change. Coal was so wrapped up in his thoughts he never noticed Salem kneel and coil her arms around him.

"I can sense it. In the furthest depths of your mind there lingers a disdain." She continued to hold him, her hand stroking his hair in a motherly manner. "There is no shame in possessing such darkness. It lies within every being in the world. You blame yourself, but there is no need for such martyrdom. You are not the one at fault. You never were, child. It is the humans."

 _Yes, the humans_. Coal could feel a slow burning deep inside, like something was festering and growing. His mind recalled Sorrel, the arrogant man who had set this all in motion. Teeth gritting, he clenched his fists, ignorant of all else but the words being whispered into his ear. "The humans are to blame. They have set into motion their own demise. But justice is not what you seek."

 _The humans are to blame_. "You desire freedom, vengeance. But what it all boils down to is power. Power brings with it all else." _I need strength. To make them pay._ "I can grant you my blessing." _They will pay. None deserve mercy_. "You shall become a powerful opponent to the mortals, hundreds shall fall beneath your might." _Death to the humans. Death to the Faunus. Death to all._ "What say you, Barghest?"

" _What?_ " All at once, Coal stood up, the haze in his mind vanished, and everything flickered before disappearing. The woman, the room, the fire, everything went dark, just as before. But now he was panicking. His rapid breaths further spiraling his mind out of control. And like everything before it, even the darkness was washed away. He could feel his body becoming lighter, floating up. But now it felt like he was falling, as if he was being pulled towards the sky. Through his breathes and alarm, he could hear his heartbeat pounding away.

 **(-)**

With a loud gasp, Coal was awake, sitting up in a room he didn't recognize. His body was drenched with sweat. It took some time for his vision to return, which only intensified his frenzied state. When his arms felt limp and he sagged forward Coal willed his limbs upright. But they were resisting, ignoring the demands his brain was sending to them. Or they were unable to obey, he realized, as they felt like jelly.

When feeling returned to his arms, he flashed them in front of his eyes. The claws were gone, normal human skin encasing his hands. The relief he felt was confusing to him, as Coal could not recall why he was so worried about something that should be obvious. He is human. Not some beast or monster. He slumped back in the bed, mind put at ease. Coal began to remember where he was and what happened to bring him here. But along these were two strange memories.

One was a crippling fear, one he wasn't certain he had come over. Coal's thoughts before the accident, ever since he received his scar were depressing and void of hope. _So why am I relieved to be alive?_ The recollection of what Sorrell had done to him made him study his arm. The mark was still there, but now there was something else, a faint reminder of something harrowing that wasn't the scar. He lowered his arm again when he thought of the other peculiar memory.

"Barghest..." The word slipped out of his mouth without realizing it, and the sound of a girl murmuring caught his attention. Rubbing her eyes, Azure looked up, having fallen asleep in her chair. After blinking several times, she pushed the chair back when she rose.

"Coal! You're awake!" The assassin declared. She drew closer, the bags under her eyes more visible. "Are you... Are you all right? Before the fight, you seemed so..." Her gaze fell to the floor and she pulled back. Coal wanted to answer, but despite muttering the lone word moments earlier, he found his throat dry. His eyes searched the room for anything to quench his thirst.

In a croaky voice, he murmured "How... long...?"

"It's been... a while. Oh, I'm sorry!" Azure got up to retrieve a glass of water. During her absence, Coal brought a hand to his forehead, trying to recall the dream he had. But his mind drew a blank. All but the terror of something he couldn't remember and a word was all the proof he had even dreamed of anything. When she handed him the water, he found his arm unable to lift it. Coal rolled his eyes. _Great, how long am I gonna be bedridden this time?_

"I think-" The assassin hesitated, staring at the floor again after helping Coal drink. "I think you might need... more rest..." She laughed with a little too much force behind it. "I'll tell the others that you woke up. S-sleep well..." And she left in a hurry, leaving Coal alone with his thoughts.

But that was last thing he needed. He wanted to find the others, to talk, to laugh. To forgive Sylvia. It wasn't fair to her what he did. To make her out as the bad guy while he tries to take the easy way out. He stared at the ceiling, the lights turned out allowing faint moonlight to shine through the crack of the curtain. Coal frowned at the dark retreating where the light met it.

 _What the hell kind of dream was that? What's a Barghest? And why..._ He sighed, unable to find an answer to anything _. Was it a dream or a nightmare?_ Whatever it was, the event had left Coal with a new determination to continue living, but it was fueled by fear.


	33. Chapter 33: Feral

**Chapter 33: Feral**

Three days. According to the others, that was how long Coal spent in a coma. Add to that the additional day of rest he was forced to undergo, and that's four days wasted. At least he's able to return to his usual schedule now. As he ate breakfast with the others, he struggled to push back the memories of the dream he couldn't remember during his little nap. Something about it would not loosen its grip on his mind. The steam rising from the bacon on his plate reminded him of a flame he felt he saw within that dream. Coal wondered if there were other items and objects that would bring the entire dream to mind.

"Coal! Hello!" He jumped at the realization that Sylvia had been calling out his name several times now. "Welcome back! So, I kinda wanted to let you know..." She bit her lip, looking away. And after a heavy sigh the berserker forced out quickly, she blurted "Sorry for putting you in a coma. Do ya forgive me?" Coal recognized the awkward speed at which she spouted her apology. This was a chore for her, if anything.

"Sure, it's no problem." He continued to eat away as she looked relieved, easing back in her chair. He didn't particularly care and planned on forgiving her, anyway. Coal ignored the suspicious glances from his friends.

"See, guys? I told you it was nothin'." Sylvia said to her team. Dusk still had a hard time believing it.

"Are you sure you're all right, Coal?" He asked, leaning forward. "A coma isn't something to be taken lightly. The doctors truly thought you would-" Dusk bit his tongue, hesitating with the finishing part of his sentence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look at me." Coal continued to munch on the bacon as the others watched. But his eyes glazed over as he stared away in disinterest.

"It is an improvement." Dusk muttered.

"Well, glad to have you back!" Monica exclaimed with a smile. "It hasn't been the same without you. Oh! That reminds me! I gotta introduce you guys to my uncle! He's in town and I met with him..."

Coal lost himself in his thoughts as he stared at nothing in particular. In truth, the nightmare still haunted him, and although he couldn't care less for the time being, he didn't want his friends to worry. And thanks to Monica's distraction, the topic was changed, giving him some peace to think. Although he never noticed both Seraphina and Ash watching him like hawks.

 **(-)**

"That concludes today's training." Professor Teikoss announced as the students began to depart. "I'll see you all tomorrow. With the exception of Miss Vadallat. I must speak with you."

"Hah?" Sylvia blurted, confused. Wondering if she heard wrong, she looked around at her allies. Dusk shrugged, gesturing to the titan. "Ok... I'll catch up with you guys later." The berserker stood by and watched everyone else leave the Coliseum. Monica waved until she vanished beyond the door. Sylvia kicked at the ground, bored. "Sooo what's this about, teach?"

"That's Professor." He grumbled in annoyance. The titan was making notes on his Scroll, likely marking the students' progress, though Sylvia didn't care. "Headmaster Ironwood has informed you of the supplementary classes in accordance with your punishment, correct?" She nodded, the faint memory of him saying something like that resurfacing. "Your supplementary classes will take place this coming period, replacing your free study."

The berserker remained silent. Under normal circumstances, she would be groaning about having her game time cut. But she made a promise, and to her, promises were important. There was only one promise she had ever broken, and she intended to keep it that way. Her expression became serious, nodding to the professor. He looked at her through the corner of his eye before returning to his Scroll.

"You'll be joining the third years in their Combat Training-"

" _More_ Combat Training?" Sylvia shouted in surprise. Her grin returned like it never left and she couldn't hide her excitement. "Booyah! I can't wait! Does this mean I can fight actual Grimm? I _knew_ the third years were getting a better-"

"Miss Vadallat!" The professor bellowed, silencing her. "This isn't some playtime or friendly spar." Professor Teikoss crossed his arms behind his back, glaring. "The third years undergo a very strict lesson plan and I have no plans of changing that with your introduction. You lack discipline, and this will beat it into you."

That caused her grin to shatter into a frown. But, she supposed it is what she deserved. "What about the others of my team?"

"As you are the only one being punished for your reckless actions, you will be training alone. That being said..." He whipped out his Scroll again, swiping through the contents with care. "I'll need to make a call." The titan turned away to get a sliver of privacy. Sylvia plopped back down, arms sprawled with her legs over the back of another seat. More Combat Training is still more Combat Training. _How bad could it be?_

 **(-)**

Ash passed the time by reading, just as Free Study was intended for. Although he didn't have the drive for studying Dusk had, he still enjoyed taking in knowledge in any form. He felt thankful for the near endless supply of reading material the library offered. During his travels with the one teaching him the ways of combat, books were a rarity they could ill afford.

Monica stared at the door, switching her position every once in a while. Now she lay on her belly while her legs kicking back and forth. The Faunus pouted, her tail sagging. "What's taking Sylvia so long?"

"Professor Teikoss needed to have a word with her, so just be patient." Dusk answered as he jotted notes down. He glanced at his book again before scribbling some more, diligent as ever. Monica grumbled in despair.

"But she should be here by now. Class is almost starting."

"What _'class'_?" Dusk asked with a scoff. "All you two do is play video games between now and lunch."

"I meant the other students. We don't know if Mr. Teikoss teaches another class soon or not."

"That's Professor Teikoss." The soldier boy chided. Ash continued to shift his eyes between the two, sitting in passivity. He found that his skills in incidental eavesdropping was incredible and a bother at times. He was never one for conversation anyhow. However, Monica's mood was growing more and more sullen.

"Didn't you mention an uncle?" Ash interjected. The Faunus perked up at the topic, which confirmed that it was the right move to make. "Anything we should know about it him?"

"Uncle Alby is the best! He's funny, and silly, and caring, and he can run really fast!" Ash wondered why such a quality was important, but continued to listen. "He's strong, too! Uncle Alby taught me most of what I know about fighting!"

"Is that so..." Dusk mumbled with a smile, although he continued to review his work. It was almost as if he was just saying something to show he was paying attention, though whether that was the case, Ash couldn't be sure. "How strong is he?"

" _Super_ strong!" Monica laughed, thrusting her arms into the air. "Stronger than a Goliath! He's so strong, even the cops can't catch him!"

The sound of a pencil dropping could be heard in the gap created by her last sentence. Slowly, Dusk turned with his mouth hanging open. The burned one couldn't blame him, even he had questions after a statement like that. "Why..." Dusk began. "Has your uncle done something that the law doesn't look kindly upon?"

Monica shrugged. The microwave dinged and the Faunus jumped up with glee. She grabbed the plate of corn dogs inside, far too many for one person. The realization made her sullen again. "Class started. Where's Sylvia?" Ash was curious about the berserker's whereabouts as well. The burned one reached out and grabbed one of the corn dogs, trying to smile at her. Seeing her half hearted reaction made him turn to Dusk, nodding his head towards their leader. Cheering people up wasn't his specialty at all.

Dusk placed his pencil down and closed his book, sighing. "All right, maybe I can play with you for a bit. Would that help?" Monica nodded, but her expression didn't change. After rolling his free arm around, he pulled out his Scroll. "Maybe you can teach me how to play this... thing." As if that was somehow the sentence she needed to hear most, the Faunus glowed with joy, even going as far as sharing her favorite gaming pillow.

"Ok! So, that button is the gas, you use this to turn, what else is there..."

"I've noticed you and Sylvia tilt your entire bodies when making a turn." Ash added. "Does that honestly help with turning?"

"It totally does, and never let anyone tell you otherwise!" She answered before returning to the soldier boy. He was looking at his Scroll like it was a dirty diaper. "Ok, you'll see some capsules on the racetrack, always try to get those!"

"Which one of these is my turn signal?"

"I dunno. Try that one." Monica suggested. Dusk pressed it, eyes watching the screen for any kind of change. A red ball shot forth from his vehicle, smashing another racer off the edge.

"That is _not_ a turn signal." Dusk exclaimed with horror.

As Dusk began his very first interaction with video games, Ash silently thanked him for his sacrifice. He felt it would be too odd for the burned one to try putting on a positive front. It just wasn't in his nature, although that isn't to say he's a pessimist. He's just a little bland, flavorless. Ash wondered how the others put up with how boring he can be, especially Monica. He chuckled, recalling how similar she and another girl he knew were. No matter what those two were up to now, or where their travels had taken them, he hoped they were safe.

 **(-)**

Vale's countryside was breathtaking. The mountains that acted as a natural barrier protecting the city held wonders seldom touched by man. Willow liked it like this, nature able to grow rampant and unhindered. She sat on a fallen tree atop a cliff overlooking the valleys that twisted this way and that. She had been just about everywhere, except for Solitas. Leif said it was too cold there, that no plants survive that far north.

The maiden smiled as she played with the thought of where they should go next. She and her brother had been travelling the lands for years now, and there were some places she wouldn't mind visiting again. But that final decision was for Leif to make, and she didn't mind so long as the view was as beautiful as this. The crunching of leaves trampled beneath stomping feet alerted her of his presence.

"Hey, Leif." Willow asked, brushing aside her ivy green hair from her equally viridian eyes. "What was your favorite place we went to?"

Her brother set his heavy blade on his back, gripping a satchel in his left hand. With golden eyes, he gazed upon the valley with her. He had green hair just like she did, and it looked like he would be needing a haircut again. "I didn't mind Mistral. Though there was a lot of people there. Too risky to go again." Willow released a longing sigh at the mention of Mistral, swinging her legs. Leif spoke again, in a firm tone. "C'mon, we should keep moving while it's still light out."

"Coming!" She chirped, following him. She grabbed her own leather bag, the contents helping them survive the wild. "I think my favorite was north of Vacuo."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Leif smiled. "Are you worried about Ash?"

"A little." She confessed. "I hope he got in."

"I taught him all I knew, Willow. The rest we can do is hold out and wait for him to find us. Though I do miss his cooking." With his free hand, he gave her a gentle nudge. "And don't worry. We'll see him again in four years time. Now, let's hurry. I think the Grimm are gathering."

 **(-)**

Sylvia stood at the curving end of rows of students lined up before the professor. They all stood on the Coliseum grounds, though the berserker was confused by the way everyone else was standing; stiff as a board with their arms behind their backs. It reminded her of Dusk. She wondered if she should also be standing like that, though it hurt her feet to stand still like that for so long.

"We'll be joined today by Miss Vadallat from the first years," Professor Teikoss rumbled as he paced back and forth with similar posture. "Who will be taking part of your lessons from today onward. Do not think this will make your own lessons any easier."

Sylvia was rather relieved he didn't force her to introduce herself. Though it would have given her a chance to see what the third years were like. She stood on her tiptoes to get a better view, craning her neck side to side. The third years were taller, looked much stronger, and ten times more mature than the first years she knows of. Not a single one of them looked her way. All eyes focused on the titan marching back and forth.

The titan cleared his throat, standing before the berserker. She pulled her eyes away, trying to straighten her standing. From his expression, Sylvia knew she was failing. "For the early exercises, Professor Vidal is retrieving live Grimm for combat." The thought of Grimm to fight made her fidgety all over. "In fact, he should be here any minute."

The moment he finished his sentence, the hollow part of the platform began to rise. A chill seeped through, and she identified spikes of ice scattered about the different battlefields. Creatures frozen in the hunks of ice lay all around them. Land based Grimm of many variances littered the arena. Beowolves, a few Ursa, and several Creeps. Water was dripping from them as the ice melted. Sylvia gasped with joy, earning her another glare from the professor.

But then there was humming. Happy and carefree, while a little catchy. Professor Teikoss pushed aside one frozen Grimm, which slid several feet away. An easel in use by the eccentric Professor Vidal lay revealed for all to see. He was too busy painting one of the Ursa held captive by the ice to notice anyone else. Then he started to whistle until the titan cleared his throat.

"Professor Vidal, thank you for bringing us these Grimm." He stated firmly. "But I must ask you to leave."

"Oh, howdy Tyrian. Uhhh, can it wait a bit? I'm almost done painting Edgar here."

Sylvia snickered, quiet enough for Professor Teikoss to miss, but some of the other students risked a glance at her. All of their eyes held a judging disgust which set her off. _What's their problem?_

" _'Edgar'_? Really?" The titan sighed again. "Professor, please leave or I will have you escorted out."

The artist pouted before packing up his things. He marched away, holding his head high in defiance. But as he passed, Professor Vidal waved to Sylvia. She mouthed _'Let them know I won't be coming'_ , and he nodded, pinching his index finger and thumb to form a circle. The _'Ok'_ sign. _Good, that should put Monnie at ease. On to important matters_. She marveled at the hundreds of Grimm imprisoned before them. They were thawing at an alarming rate. _This is gonna be fun._

"Everyone, prepare for combat! You'll know when the battle starts." Sylvia watched as everyone moved like clockwork to different locations across the arena. Not a single student looked anywhere as excited as she was. She wondered if the third years are always this boring. Then came the thought that this might happen to her and the others in two years time. She shuddered at the idea.

"Dibs on the middle!" Sylvia yelled. The joyful berserker sprinted past the other students. She was moving so fast, so distracted, she didn't notice the glares of everyone else. Once at the center, frozen Grimm surrounding her, Sylvia ripped the axe from her waist. Her eyes darted between the monsters, anxious to know which one would come out first. A quiet rumbling made the hairs on her arms stand on end, and she grinned.

The first Grimm shattered through its icy barrier, and let out a menacing roar. Sylvia's axe dug into the Beowolf's back before it could finish. But the echoing howl was joined by countless others, and water and frozen shrapnel bounced everywhere as all the Grimm broke free. The first Beowolf's corpse faded, freeing her devastating weapon, and she set upon her next target with glee.

The second one was down before it could even let out a yelp. Sylvia stomped it down and pulled her axe out, and swung it to her right, separating the torso and legs of another Grimm behind her. But these could barely pass as pups. She wanted a challenge, although a full on massacre wasn't dull either. A Creep rushed her, making contact with the bottom of her foot. She swung from below, and the axe ripped it's skull clean off.

Her tongue might have been hanging out and Sylvia wouldn't have noticed, her rabid onslaught unstoppable. She hacked and slashed her way through the shrinking numbers, yet remained disappointed by the lack of resistance. And then a massive black paw grabbed the hilt below the axe head. Her body was jerked forward and the Beowolf's claws slashed across her body. But the berserker was stubborn, still trying to tug her weapon free form the Grimm's grasp.

She kicked up, striking the Grimm's jaw. A satisfying crunch could be heard over the chaos, and Sylvia yanked her axe away before flipping off the ground and beheading the beast. Even as it fell limp, she continued to hack away at its corpse until satisfied. With a frightening grin and crazed eyes, she turned to the other approaching Grimm. They all growled, but none took another step closer. Sylvia heard heavy footsteps behind her and received a powerful blow from an Ursa.

After bouncing across the ground, the berserker jumped to her feet. Wiping dirt from her face, Sylvia giggled. In another second, she was charging back into the fray. She couldn't have felt more alive. Her old life was so boring and bland, with every day the same as before. She was thrilled when Roman first met her, someone from a world so fascinating and wild and always changing. No way she would go back to her old life without a fight.

Sylvia slid under the Ursa's paw as it tried to maul her again. Her axe dug into its flesh on her way through, almost carving the entire paw clean off. But the Ursa were terrifying foes for a reason. Its free paw grabbed at her, dragging her away by the arm. She dangled from its crushing grip as it stood on its hind legs. Sylvia couldn't even amount to half the Ursa's height. But she didn't need size; she just needed to be stronger.

With the Ursa's belly unprotected and right in front of her, Sylvia plunged her axe into it. It didn't get very deep thanks to her other arm still restrained, but it was enough to cause the Grimm to drop her. After she landed, the berserker jumped right back up, her axe spinning during her flight. The head of the Ursa slid off its neck, allowing the body to crumple at her feet.

"Sorry, Edgar." Sylvia said with a smirk. She looked around, noting the dwindling numbers of Grimm. The third years were cooperating within their teams to thin the herd with great efficiency. But there was still half the Grimm army to kill. Sylvia wiped sweat from her brow, and returned to battle. She lost track of how many of the monsters she's killed, instead living in the moment. It was how she most enjoyed herself.

She swirled her axe around her as she flew past the beasts and monsters, ignorant of the fact that one misstep could lead to them carving their claws and fangs through her. Blind and savage, that was how she fought. It hadn't failed her yet, so she saw no reason to change her style. When her axe severed another arm off a Beowolf, Sylvia laughed with ecstasy, stabbing the base of the hilt into the eye of another Grimm. Kicking the Beowolf back, she pounced on the wounded Creep, hacking away at its underside.

But her assault paused when she tried to bring her axe down again, finding resistance. Sylvia's smile flickered once she realized the Beowolf had grabbed her weapon. Another Grimm swatted it away, her trusty axe spinning without end through the air. And with her tool of destruction out of the equation, the horde set upon her without fear of annihilation. How wrong they were.

She didn't realize her flying axe cleaved apart a Creep another team was fighting. Right now, the crowd swiped at her in vain, the berserker brimming with excitement. She avoided another tackle, hopping off the back of the Beowolf and leaping high into the air. When gravity started to pull her down, Sylvia initiated the change. Her limbs extended, and hair covered every part of her body. Her clothing melded into the growing fur, as did her hair. Claws sprung forth from her developing paws, and her jaw stretched into the deadly maw of a wolf.

Every time she shapeshifted, every time she used her Semblance, Sylvia couldn't quite describe the feelings she experienced. Even after countless shifts, she never got used to the vertigo, the shock, or the exhilaration that followed. She hoped she never would, relishing every change. Landing on her elongated hind legs, Sylvia stood before the Grimm not as a human, but a wolf. She matched the height of the Beowolves that approached, but her coat was shimmering silver. She let loose not a graceful howl, but a paralyzing roar, before charging at her foes like a bladed fury.

Her claws shredded through the flesh between their armored hide, while her jagged teeth tore open their throats. The taste of Grimm was bland and empty, kind of like ashes from cigarettes, but Sylvia's bloodlust overpowered her disgust. A single swipe from her claws beheaded a Creep, while her other free hand reached out and grabbed the skull of a Beowolf. She swung it around, batting away her prey and giving herself some room, before snapping her captive's neck.

With both hands clasped together, she struck down at another hapless Creep, smashing it into the fortified ground. Curling up onto her forelegs, she kicked back, sending an unfortunate Grimm flying into a pillar. The structure crumbled from the impact over the fading monster. The bestial form of Sylvia wreaked more and more havoc, snarling and barking the entire while. Anywhere her eyes found a Grimm to be slain, she set upon it with impossible speed.

Finally, she stopped, standing over a ruined battlefield. If not for the Grimm's tendency to disappear upon death, Sylvia might be standing on a mountain of corpses. Her panting breath loud over the clear silence, she stood hunched over, eager for any other Grimm to kill. But there were none, much to her disappointment. Nothing more lay on the arena save for the other students all staring wide eyed at her feral form.

"What the hell is she?"

"Look at those teeth!"

"The Grimm are nothing compared to her!"

"She really is feral! No wonder she tried to kill that guy!"

"Just as bad as the Grimm. She's another monster, just like them."

The hurtful murmuring made her growl and snarl. Sylvia never liked these snobby third years. They seemed to have it out for her the moment she showed up. But now, now they just infuriated her. With a snapping of her teeth, the berserker lunged at the one who called her a monster, intent on getting his throat between her teeth. But her fangs clashed against steel, the inertia of her entire body put to a complete stop rocking her body. In the blink of an eye, Professor Teikoss appeared between the two, his heavy shield raised.

She snarled more and more, trying to push the titan aside with all her might, anything to get to her target. Foam started seeping from her gaping mouth. But despite having enough strength to lift a Goliath, the professor didn't budge an inch. Her hind legs scraping and sliding across the ground she stood on, she still tried to claw her way through without result. Sylvia could see the terror in the young man's eyes, but also, the contempt.

"Vadallat! Snap out of it!" The professor shouted, still holding his position like a wall. The resistance combined with the look her target was giving her made her more desperate to close the distance. Her claws clenched down on the shield, curling its shape like cardboard. The crowd of students gasped, but Sylvia didn't notice. Her eyes fixated on the one bastard in her sights. Not even the sound of footsteps reached here ears, and neither did the sound of something activating.

Clawed hands wrapped around Sylvia's limbs, and in her alarm, she learned there were still Grimm on the field of battle. But why they were detaining her, she didn't bother to think on. The berserker flailed madly, trying to free herself of the several Beowolves pulling her off the professor. She yanked one forward and saw fur as white as snow, not black like the night. The remaining Grimm picked her up, before slamming her into the ground. Working with one mind, they restrained her arms until she was but a trapped beast.

The clacking of heels became clearer now, and as Professor Teikoss examined the damages to his shield, a woman entered her vision. Military uniform, with hair like diamonds. Her light blue eyes glared at Sylvia, enraging her more. But her outburst was swiftly quelled by the Grimm holding her down. She resorted to growling with furious breathes.

"Thank you, Agent Schnee." The titan said after returning his bent shield to his back. Sylvia had heard that name before, but her mind was too engulfed in rage to bother remembering. "Impeccable timing, as usual. I didn't expect you to answer my request so soon."

"You flatter me, sir." The woman answered with an articulate and icy tone. "This is the one you spoke of?"

"Yes. Excuse me a moment." The professor took three steps towards the confined beast, who snarled and thrashed about in response. Even though the titan's face held anger and disappointment, Sylvia remained defiant and enraged. At least, until he shouted. " _VADALLAT!_ This behavior will _not_ be tolerated!" Her fury washed away by his sheer volume, leaving her dazed. "The Headmaster saw promise in you, he saw your resolve! But I see nothing but childish rashness and impulsiveness! _Is that all you amount to_!?"

His voice was louder than she had ever heard before. Sylvia recalled the Headmaster, at least, and what they had discussed some time ago. Though it took some finding, she was filled with determination again. Her body reverted back to its human form, and with her return to normality, the Beowolves vanished. Sylvia sat up, legs tucked under her, while she stared back with a burning resolution in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She declared. Beyond the professor, she could still make out the man who called her a monster, his blonde hair and emerald eyes. The berserker couldn't hide her hatred for him, nor could she ignore his presence. The man scoffed, still looking down on her.

"You're "sorry"? That's it? After you tried to kill me like you tried to kill that bloke from-"

"Werner, that is enough!" Professor Teikoss bellowed, shutting the man up quickly. Sylvia remained still as a statue. "Vadallat, you are clearly used to the casual lessons here in this Academy, but today those days are behind you. I've been going easy on you, but no more. You will do as I say, when I say, how I say. Is that clear?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I said _is that clear_!?"

"Yes, professor!"

"That's better." The titan turned and walked away. "I hope all of you aren't tired after that cake walk of a spar, because you're all going to do fifteen laps around the outer ring. And you better pray I don't find a single one of you falling behind. Go!"


	34. Chapter 34: Genocide

**Chapter 34: Genocide**

"Uuuuggghhh..." Sylvia moaned, laying her head on the table. She continued to whimper while everyone ate their lunch.

"Was it really that awful?" Dusk asked. The only answer he received was more groaning from the berserker, louder than ever.

"There, there." Monica assured her. "Look on the bright side! It was only for today, and now you can go back to playing video games with me! Playing with Dusk was boring. No offense."

"None taken. But, it wasn't just for today. It's from today on."

"Wait, what?" The Faunus replied, her smile gone. She looked between Sylvia and Dusk, desperate for someone to tell her it was a mean prank. Once reality set in, her head lowered to the table and Monica joined her ally in a chorus of long and drawn out sighing. The members of team Canvas and team Passion weren't sure how they wanted to approach such a heavy atmosphere. They ate in silence, unable to pull their eyes away.

"Oh, come now. It can't be that bad." Dusk declared with a bite in his tone. " _I_ had to learn about these... video games from Monica. Do you have any idea how much of my studying time is cut? I'll have to do homework after school! Like some kind of..." His tongue fumbled as he tried to find the right word. He threw up his hands in the air and hissed "Slacker! There, I said it!" With his outburst finished, Dusk covered his face in shame. Ash watched his team fall apart and resumed his meal.

"You know, you could demand an ultimatum." The burned one said. Dusk peeled his hands away from his face, eyes begging Ash to continue. "You want to study, but Monica needs someone to goof off with. So you meet halfway and spend every other day playing games or studying, back and forth."

The Faunus sprung from her despair, pleading with her eyes. "No..." she whispered. Inversely, Dusk's eyes sparkled at the idea, and he turned to his leader with a calm and wry smile.

He cleared his throat before stating "Monica, I have a proposition for you."

"No! No, oh please, no-"

"For every Free Study period I spend playing games with you, I believe it fair to have you join my study sessions for three days-"

"No no no please oh why!" Monica sobbed into her crossed arms, faceplanting onto the table. Her comical despair made Sylvia raise her head and place a sympathetic hand on the Faunus's back.

"Stay strong, Monnie. At least you don't have supplementary classes." Sylvia snarled at the memory of the class prior to lunch. She hated just about everyone there, even professor Teikoss, kinda. But the worst was that Werner guy. _Ugh, I wanna tear his head off!_ The berserker chomped on her sandwich, her fury rendering her taste buds ignorant of the scrumptious taste. "I _HATE_ that Werner bastard!"

"Werner?" Sherry blurted out of the blue. All eyes turned to the tiny adolescent as she looked through her Scroll. She showed an image to Sylvia, and she recognized the blonde hair and other features. "This guy? Flavius Werner?"

Sylvia snarled, pushing the Scroll away. "Yeah, that's the one."

Sherry looked shocked by Sylvia's bitterness. "How can you hate someone like him? Just look at him! He's gorgeous, even if he is a couple years older."

Sandra peeked over with a bit of lettuce from her sandwich hanging between her lips. She licked it up and swallowed, saying "Why do you have his picture?"

"That's a secret." She answered with a wink.

"He's one of your targets." Nadine answered with ruthless bluntness. Sherry glared her way.

"Targets? As in a hit list?" Sylvia asked with curious hope in her eyes. Sherry smiled in a sinister manner.

"Oh, I plan on hittin' on em, all right."

"Not if I nab him first!" She declared. Sherry sat there, baffled.

"I thought you hated-" The pink haired girl smirked, then whispered. "Oooohhhhh. I see how it is! If it's a race you want, then it's a race you've got!"

Sylvia slammed her hand on the table, leaning over it with her right extended forth. "It's on!" Sherry did the same, locking her hand in Sylvia's, fire burning in her eyes. _This is awesome! Even if I don't manage to kill Flavius, she'll finish him off for me! I am such a genius! Oh, before I forget..._ "Hey Dusk, do ya got a tinkering kit?"

Her partner turned in surprise, puzzlement written all over his face. "A what?"

"Tinkering kit! Y'know, for tinkering with weapons and takin' em apart!"

"A multitool? Of course I do. I always carry at least two high grade multitools at all times, in case-HEY!" Sylvia was already helping herself, rooting through his bag. With swift speed Dusk perfected after learning how often the berserker did this, he pried her fingers out of his luggage. "Why do you need one?" He asked, annoyed.

Sylvia rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you think?" Feeling multiple eyes on her, she turned and noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Do you... not have one of your own?" Plum inquired with a tilt of her head. "Every student needs one."

"It comes as no surprise to me, honestly." Dusk sighed, reaching into his pack. "Every Hunter has something they can use to modify or clean their weapons out in the field. If they didn't, weapons would crumble like granola. Especially as students of Atlas Academy, knowing your weapon front and back is vital."

Sylvia's eyes shifted to the left, remembering a part of her earlier class. "That explains that bit. Ok, so what if I don't know how to take apart my axe and put it back together?" Dusk dropped whatever it was he grabbed, forcing him to search for it again.

"You didn't make it yourself? That's practically the first lesson of any Primary Combat school! Unless-" The soldier boy came to a realization. "Ahh. You didn't attend one."

"Bingo." Sylvia's answer made Dusk furrow his brow in concentration.

"All right, I can help you after classes so long as you're able to find the blueprints. We'll work on it for as long as we can."

"It'll have to be after my detention. That starts today, too." Sylvia groaned again.

"So, why the sudden interest? I wasn't expecting this topic for another year or so."

Sylvia nibbled the inside of her cheek before starting her explanation. "Well..."

 **(-)**

 **(An hour earlier)**

Tyrian kept watch on the students jogging around the outer ring between the wall and the furthest seats of the Arena. The third years moved at a steady pace together in one large cluster. The latest addition, Sylvia, lagged behind. Despite her efforts to catch up and even get ahead of the third years, a happenstance tripping or a clumsy foot caused her to trip and fall behind with every attempt. From the battlegrounds, Tyrian could see her fists throttle in anger.

"So, that is Miss Vadallat." Winter stated, standing at his side with perfect posture. Tyrian was impressed by her perseverance back then, but it seems Miss Schnee's pride as an Atlesian Special Operatives Unit was what kept her appearance and mannerisms without flaw. Underneath her mature and almost icy surface, he could almost make out the determined young girl who soared above her peers through hard work.

"General Ironwood has been soft on her, it seems." Tyrian said.

"That's not like him." Winter replied, eyes narrowing. "Especially with her attitude so untamed like that."

"I have another first year that's even worse off." The two Hunters watched the students race around the outer track. Sylvia was doing well, never showing sign of fatigue. _Or does she never experience it?_ "What are your thoughts, agent Schnee?"

"She has little control, that much is obvious. But there is a desire to change within, albeit small." Winter turned her pale cyan eyes to him. "Miss Vadallat will be capable of great things, but she has much to learn."

The titan smirked. "I believe a role model would be perfect for her. Though I don't mean to force this duty onto you. I completely understand if you decline."

Winter let out a quiet laugh. "It's no problem at all, sir. Ah-" Her smile washed away when she saw Sylvia trip again, but it was undeniable that another student purposely instigated her descent. "They're like hyenas." She grumbled.

 **(-)**

The berserker fell flat on her face. As she picked herself up, the cackling of the older students reached her ears. Sylvia knew she was so much better than all of them. She could prove it with ease, but every time she tried, they kicked her down without fail. Giving in to temptation, she reached around to the backside of her waist. All in vain as she grasped at nothing, remembering how her beloved axe was thrown away by the Grimm. She never got a chance to retrieve it. Her fist smashed against the floor, and as she almost sprinted off, the professor bellowed from the arena.

"That's enough! I said fifteen laps, but I didn't expect everyone to take their sweet time! There's still plenty more in stock for you all! Front and center, every one of you!"

Like a herd of sheep, the third years clustered and ran towards the center of the arena. Cursing herself for being dazed, Sylvia followed suit. But when she reached the crowd, a wayward hand knocked her aside. As seemed to be the trend for today, the berserker toppled to the ground, and a wave of snickering rose from the third years. She growled at them, clenched fingers carving grooves in the floor.

"Enough!" Professor Teikoss declared, forcing the crowd silent. Sylvia might have expected the titan to come and assist her if not for how he's treated her of late. Not that she would have accepted such a gesture. She was perfectly capable of doing anything by herself. "Miss Vadallat."

"What?!" She spat back. Sylvia cursed herself for losing to her emotions, clearing her throat and asking in a lighter tone. "What is it, professor?"

Professor Teikoss' scowl lightened, at least from what she could tell. "You tumbled and collapsed many times during that simple exercise. You should try harder to not let anything catch your feet." The bite in his tone irritated her even more, but the berserker tried her best to restrain her boiling rage.

"Yes, professor. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology, I want to see progress. And straighten your posture! This isn't lunchtime with your friends!" Sylvia pulled her head back, trying her hardest to keep her neck straight and stiff. But her expression was still one hell of a frown. "That's better." The titan marched off and started prattling on about something else, but Sylvia couldn't make it out. Her mind was replaying that Werner guy tripping her again and again. _That cocky bastard..._

"I believe this belongs to you." Winter said. The berserker took notice of the ice queen standing to her side, holding her axe. After she accepted it, Winter's tone became harsh, like Sylvia was a misbehaving child. "Put your fury out of your mind, Vadallat. It's disgraceful to let something so small hinder you."

"You're not my supervisor." Sylvia hissed under her breath.

Winter glared at her. "Your rage does nothing for you while it gives them plenty to gossip over."

"Then maybe I should do something with it and make em shut up-"

"If you want to silence them," She began, her shoulders expanded then loosened as she breathed in. "Then prove their words null. Don't give them reason to see you as less."

 _And how am I supposed to do that?_ Sylvia rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the ice queen. She stared straight ahead, the professor in the corner of her eye, still pacing. It didn't matter what anyone could say, next to nothing could distract her from how much she hated the third years. And with that thought, she learned of something that could. A numbing sensation pulsed through her feet and legs, making her wobble as she stood. Like millions of unseen bugs were crawling and stabbing her skin.

Sylvia faltered, and when she moved her feet, the halted blood flowed through the soles of her feet. The agony postponed, she recovered and stiffened her standing. But the pain returned. Sylvia groaned, barely above a whisper, and her eyes focused on the third years. She wondered what it was that let them stand like that and not pass out. _Was it just practice?_ Dusk doesn't look like he has much problem with it either.

Then she wondered if she was just weak, unable to withstand even a little pain. Her determination skyrocketed, overpowering most of the pain. After thinking about it, she supposed this was the first time in a several years that she had to be still like this. Maybe it was just practice. She started to feel lightheaded again. The berserker didn't even risk shifting weight between her feet. If nobody else moved a muscle, then she shouldn't either. But there must be some secret, something that nobody is telling her or-

"Wiggle your toes, Vadallat." Winter whispered from her side. "Lifting your heels even slightly, any kind of movement that can't be seen helps the blood flow. So long as you appear still and expressionless, you can move your feet all you need."

Though the berserker remained confused at first, she tried Winter's suggestion with curiosity. Thumping her toes between the bottom and the tip of her boots, rolling her feet and sprawling them out. It was making a notable difference. She felt thankful for her big and concealing boots, though she bit the inside of her lip, bitter about Winter being right.

"You'd do well to learn to restrain any sneezing and to cough as quietly as possible." The ice queen added. Sylvia stopped herself from letting her jaw hang open in disbelief. _She can't be serious. She just can't be-Oh no, she's totally serious._ The berserker stopped compiling a mental list of complaints about this class. She made a promise, and no matter how hard it gets, Sylvia was determined to see it through.

 **(-)**

Seraphina crossed her arms, perched right behind Coal and surveying his progress with Ironwood's computer. He had improved vastly over the past two months. At this point, he was more than capable of finding encrypted data and files, even breaching simple firewalls and other technological barriers. Rarely, the psychic was impressed, but for his progress she would be. If she wasn't shuddering inside every time she was in the same room as him.

Coal became as lifeless as he was during his coma. There was little proof that he wasn't a mindless drone, at least, little proof visible from the surface. Sera could enter his mind anytime she liked. Ever since the incident, she could sense how his mind was like an open book. There was little challenge in breaching his inner thoughts and secrets. Even so, she never dared to try. What she found while he was asleep, or rather, what she didn't find haunted her even now.

The psychic frowned, her hand gripping her arm tighter and tighter. "You're making excellent strides. You should be proud." Her compliment either went ignored or unheard, as Coal remained unresponsive. He continued to tap away at the keyboard, delving further into the file base. He should be proud, but as with anything, all she could sense from him was that fragile blankness shrouding his thoughts. "Do you wish to talk about something, Coal?"

"No." An answer, flat and without emotion. She glared at the back of his head.

"We both know that's a lie."

Coal didn't look away from the screen as silence filled the air again. After several seconds passed, he asked "Did your Semblance tell you that?" Seraphina recognized the hostility in the sentence, as if defensive backlash. But his tone and voice remained void of any sort of feeling.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to tell that something is bothering you." The psychic decided to take a more indirect approach. "You know how it affects the others. Monica and Dusk, and even Ash, they all show such worry for you."

"That's their problem." Coal answered, choking a little. "There's nothing wrong, and if you still don't think so, then go ahead and read my mind. Wouldn't that be easier than asking redundant questions?"

Sera shivered. She turned away, leaving her companion to his duties. There were few things she loathed with every fiber of her being, but they all shared something in common. And she was nowhere near prepared to face any of them. The psychic decided to leave Coal alone. As he implied, it wasn't her problem to deal with. It didn't matter if Lord Sorrell demanded it of her, there was no way she would ever try to dig up the secrets locked away in Coal's mind.

 **(-)**

"Listen up!" Professor Teikoss bellowed at his students. Though Sylvia was already standing with perfect form, she put in extra effort. "I'll begin an inspection of your weapons and tools soon! Take them apart, clean them, and put them back together! It should take you roughly eight minutes, so I'll give you all five! Get to it!"

Sylvia raised her eyebrow in confusion, looking to the others for answers. She found them all kneeled on the ground, pulling out all sorts of blades, mallets, and firearms. Each one procured a small kit, the contents revealed to be various small tools, bottles of oil, several pipe cleaners with metal bristles and some rags. Without missing a beat, their weapons were dismantled, the bigger ones taking more time and focus.

The berserker felt the metallic bundle at her waist. Biting her lip nervously, she realized that she didn't know how to take her weapon apart. Despite how often she used and coveted her battle axe, Sylvia didn't comprehend how it could even fold up for convenience. She whipped it out, and a second later, the bundle unfolded into her cherished axe. Though now she felt cherished was the wrong word. Really, any kind of heavy weapon was comfortable for her. _What makes my axe special to me?_

"Vadallat." Sylvia flinched at the titan's voice. He stood before her, staring at her axe. "Why do you stall? Take your axe apart, now."

"Well-"

"Where are your tools?" He demanded, speaking over her.

"I-"

"Do not stutter! Declare what you need to!"

"I don't know how, professor." She answered, looking down. She could already tell the third years were glancing at her any chance they got.

"Would you rather stare at my boots?! Look me in the eye!" His scolding sparked the fire of defiance, yet Sylvia quelled it enough to give her more determination. With a glare, the berserker met the titan's gaze.

"Professor! I can't!" She shouted with zeal, stating her ineptitude as a matter of fact. Professor Teikoss narrowed his eyes.

"Are you telling me you don't know how to take apart your weapon and put it back together?"

"Yes, professor!" It was hard to ignore the conceited eyes of all the third years, ready to laugh at her at any moment. But she held her stance and her gaze.

"This is not acceptable for someone that has made it this far, Vadallat. One's weapon is their identity, like an extension of the Hunter wielding it. Not knowing your weapon is laziness."

Sylvia wanted to argue back that she hadn't undergone the regular training like everyone else. As with Seraphina, Viridian, and Azure, and even Ash, she was one of few that didn't attend a Primary Combat School. Even her axe was designed by one of Sorrell's scientists. She wanted to say all of this, but kept her mouth shut. After all, the professor didn't want excuses or apologies. He wanted results.

"Your lethargy and selfishness will not go unpunished." The professor declared, turning and walking away. "To familiarize yourself with that axe you hardly know, you will swing it against an imaginary target for the entire duration. Begin."

The berserker nodded, her hands trembling with anger. Winter would say anger has little use for her now, but it's still a potent motivator. When Sylvia's hands clenched around the steel holding up the axe's head, she felt that she could cleave a mountain in half. And so she swung with all her might at the thin air before her. It hit nothing, but what surprised the berserker was the incredible amount of effort needed to stop her axe's path. Looking at the sharp edge, she wondered if it was always this heavy.

She swung again, struggling a second time to get it to stop. The inertia of it almost overthrew her. In the gap between her heavy breathing, snickering and stifled laughter filled her ears. Sylvia snarled, growing more and more frustrated. _This is humiliating..._ When her grip slipped on her third attack, her battleaxe fell to the ground, and the laughter rose even more.

"Werner! Don't lose focus!" Professor Teikoss yelled out, silencing all. The titan marched to where Werner had scattered the pieces of his gun. The titan grabbed a pin of some kind and shoved it in his pocket. "Rebuild it and start over. Vadallat!"

Sylvia picked up her axe and stood at attention. "Yes, Professor!"

"Do I need to tell you how to do everything?!" The insult left her surprised and off balance. The titan pulled out his shield, the outer frame still curving inward. After positioning himself in front of the berserker, he bellowed "Strike, now!"

Once she realized what he meant, she paused, staring between him and her axe. She recalled getting into this mess of a class for the very thing the professor demanded of her. Plus, Professor Teikoss wasn't the one she wanted to unleash a genocide upon. But when the titan repeated his command, Sylvia shrugged and let her axe fly. It bounced off his shield like rubber, almost knocking her over again. She didn't understand how.

"Harder!" He demanded. Gritting her teeth, the berserker attacked with even more force than before. And like before, her axe bounced back while the titan remained unmoved. "I said _harder_!" He screamed again. "Is that all you've got?!"

Now she was angry. Her axe made contact with his shield again and again, each time with more strength Sylvia didn't know she had. And never once did she make any progress. Like a statue, the professor never budged, never wavered from his position. Sylvia was starting to think he might be made of literal diamonds with how hard and immovable the titan was. After one last blow with everything she had fueling her arms, she brought her axe down. Only to have it repelled perfectly like all the others.

The titan pulled his shield back. "Good. You should be swinging that hard from now on." And he moved on as if nothing had happened, leaving Sylvia gasping for air. She gave it her all and it drained her. But if that's what she needs to do, then that's exactly what she will do. With vigor, the berserker continued swinging wildly at nothing, recovering after each attack. There was an odd inspiration within her now. Something inside that burned to know how unstoppable she must be to defeat such an immovable object as the professor.

 **(-)**

Sylvia rolled her arm round and round, dying to move it again after sitting stiffly in detention for hours. Some more stretching and yawning while on the move, and she was more than ready to hit the hay. But when she opened the door to her room, as Monica leaped onto her, she realized sleep would be more distant than she hoped. The Faunus wrapped her arms around the berserker, who gave no resistance out of fatigue.

"Sylvia's back! Sylvia's back!" Monica cheered in a sing songy manner. "We've got so much gaming to catch up on!"

"Hi, everyone." Sylvia moaned. The Faunus helped her up after hearing the berserker's hapless response. "I am _so_ ready to call it a day. Sorry Monnie, maybe tomorrow." At first, Monica's tail drooped, but she smiled nonetheless.

"That's ok, I'm just happy to see that you're back. And Dusk is happy, too! He was excited about something." Her leader then directed her to Sylvia's bed, where Dusk stood over an arranged and meticulous line of small tools and other objects. The solider boy looked as though he was struggling to hold back his excitement.

"Welcome back, Sylvia. Do you recall this afternoon when you mentioned needing a gun cleaning kit? Well, I did as you requested and have gathered for you all the tools you would need for something like that, and am more than ready to explain the purpose and methods of-" Sylvia groaned even louder, collapsing to the ground in a sad heap.

"Told you." Ash muttered.

Dusk sighed. "She's just had a long day, I'm sure. If she didn't want to learn about this, then she would clearly state so."

"So, aren't you going to ask?" The burned one replied. Dusk grumbled to himself in defeat.

"No, no, it's fine." Sylvia answered, picking herself up from the floor. She scratched the back of her head, sighing. "I gotta learn about this kind of stuff anyway. Also, I got those blueprints." She lifted her Scroll and waved it back and forth. Dusk's face lit up in recollection.

"I forgot you made mention of that as well. Hrmm..." He stared at the assorted pile on her bed. He clapped his hands together as he came to a decision. "All right, I'll gather these up, and on the way to the workshop, we can go over what these do. I'll even pull up pop quizzes every now and then. It'll be fun!" 'Fun' was nowhere near the word she would use. 'Necessary' seemed more fitting, though 'torture' was accurate as well. Not that it mattered. She still had to see it through.

 **(-)**

"So, the pipe cleaner is used for..."

Sylvia let out a rude groan before answering monotonously. "Pulling through the gun barrel again and again until all gunk is removed."

"And?"

"Should only be used on gun barrels of appropriate width."

"Perfect!" Dusk put the metal pipe cleaner into the satchel with the rest of the tools he had gone over. Sylvia was glad to see it put away. She felt relieved when he mentioned they were getting closer to the workshop as well. "That should cover the basics. All this can fit into this little satchel which you can wrap or hang around your waist. Though I still say you should invest in pockets. Or a coat with multiple, like-"

"Yeah, yeah. Is this the place?" They stopped before a heavy double door at the end of the hallway. It was a dumb question, as there was little chance of Dusk leading the two of them nowhere, but she just wanted him to shut up for a second.

"It is." Dusk confirmed. He pulled out his Scroll. "I've also been looking over the blueprints to your axe, and-" The door swung open from the other side, almost striking him. Out stepped forth another student, though older than both of them. Dressed in the same uniform they wore, blonde hair and green eyes that looked Sylvia up and down with disgust.

"Werner!" The berserker growled, baring her teeth at him. Flavius glared back, his gaze belittling. He stood several inches above her, making the disparaging look in his venom green eyes all the more hateful. His blonde hair was medium length, but the bangs were pulled back, though parts of it came undone and made the back of his head akin to a golden jungle. Around his ears, his hair hung down. The beginning of sideburns faded as they sprouted lower and lower. At his side were what she assumed to be his weapons.

"If it isn't the Monster. What do you think you're doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, you-" Flavius shoved something in her face. It looked narrow and metal, like a tiny pin.

"Know what that is? Or have you not learned enough about our world, Monster?" The arrogance in his voice made her blood boil.

"That's a firing pin, isn't it?" Dusk interjected. He sounded and looked oblivious to the hostile environment the two seethed in. Flavius looked him over, the detest in his eyes vanishing. Almost like he was impressed.

"It is." He answered, turning back to Sylvia. "Teikoss won't give back the one he stole until tomorrow, so I have to bring spares from now on. Seeing as it's your fault he took it from me, I might as well thank you for it." Flavius peeled his eyes away to study Dusk. "And who are you?"

Dusk saluted with pride and declared "I am Dusk, proud member of the Soleil family, son of Don and Iris Soleil. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sylvia always found it annoying how he prattled on constantly about his heritage.

"How do you know her? Are you partners or something? I can't see any other reason for to associate with her willingly."

"That is correct, Mr. Werner, was it?" Dusk glanced at Flavius' hip, gasping at the objects at his waist. "Is that a pump-action shotgun?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise before grabbing both pieces. They stuck together and formed the gun Dusk described, but customized differently. The gun had a serrated curving edge connecting the grip and halfway up the barrel, where the pattern repeated a second time on the other part. He took it apart, holding both halves in his hands like melee weapons, except the hilt guards were the blades. Dusk marveled at every aspect of them.

"You could have something like that, Sylvia!" The young soldier said as he continued to gape at the weapon. "I was thinking while reading over the blueprints that you lack a form of ranged combat. We could improve on your axe, if you want."

"I don't recommend it." Werner said before Sylvia could answer. "It'd be a waste on a Monster like her." His comment set off a discomfort that settled with Dusk, while the berserker smoldered with rage. She grabbed her partner and dragged him inside.

"Let's go, Dusk." She hissed.

"Watch your head, Soleil." He called out as they went through the door. "You haven't seen her Semblance yet, have you? Maybe it's better that way." The door slammed behind her, and she punched the wall in frustration.

"I _HATE_ that guy!" She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. "Let's get to work."

Dusk stared at the door in silence as she stomped off. Finally, he asked "Why does he call you a monster? What does your Semblance-"

"Dusk. Drop it." Sylvia sat at one of the workbenches, connecting her Scroll to the screen. A transparent 3D image of her axe showed onscreen. At the press of a button on her device, the weapon shifted from an axe into metal bundle. She didn't understand it at all, how something so large could fold into something so small. It was heavy, that's for sure. Her partner approached, taking hold of her Scroll.

"So, that's it, basically." He began. "It's a pretty simplistic design and function, so it shouldn't be too difficult to learn and memorize." _Great, more memorizing_. Sylvia propped her elbow on the table, hand supporting her chin while her eyes glazed over. "Although... There's no ranged modifications, still."

"Why's that important?"

"Many species of Grimm are either avian, or aquatic, and as such, out of reach. Being able to hit targets from a distance isn't just advised, sometimes it's the only option. Monica showed me her tonfas, and there's concealed guns inside. Ash's... Things work at a long but limited range. From what I can tell, you and Coal are the only ones without ranged capabilities."

Sylvia might fall asleep at this rate. Listening to Dusk's monotone explanations for everything was the definition of boring. But she tried to humor him, at least for a bit. "So, what's your idea?"

"Well, it's simple, thought not as elementary as this setup here. Basically, you've got most of the spacing required in the head of the axe, while the long hilt can work as a gun barrel. Though it's too long for any sort of normal gun, and the axe head itself would need enlarging to fit the smaller components and mechanisms for shifting."

It sounded like a lot of terms and stuff she didn't understand, but some things sounded nice. "Enlarging? As in, make the axe bigger?" Sylvia's interest became roused, and she tilted her head in curiosity. Bigger is always better. Heavier just means it hits harder. She turned to Dusk with a sparkle in her eyes. He ignored her, hand cupped over his mouth in concentration.

"You could fashion a sniper rifle with that barrel, but I doubt you'd have the focus and skill it requires. There are other options, but the problem of the size of the barrel keeps surfacing. What could use such a massive barrel? Even half-" His face lit up, and he zoomed in on the hilt of Sylvia's axe on the screen. The berserker pulled her seat closer, wondering what he discovered.

"Mounted machine guns are powerful and fast, but they come with two problems. One is their difficulty in carrying as it's normally too heavy for one person to carry. Your sheer strength removes that problem. The other is the barrel. Due to the incredible rate at which it fires bullets, the barrel overheats after some time, and extended use warps it and renders the entire gun useless. If you have two barrels, however..."

"I can just switch barrels and keep firing away?" Sylvia finished for him. She did like the sound of shooting like a maniac. She didn't realize how wide her grin became. "How long do you think building something like that would take?"

"Weeks. Maybe even a month or two to figure out the exact measurements and testing the shifting of it. It's just an idea, after all-" He turned and saw her almost drooling. Dusk pressed one hand over his mouth to hold back laughter. When he felt he could speak without snickering, he continued. "You would still have to learn how to take apart your current weapon."

"Easy." Minutes earlier, Sylvia might have never agreed to something like this, but a passion stoked the fire inside her. She couldn't wait to hold her new axe.


	35. Chapter 35: Hollow

**Chapter 35: Hollow**

Coal found himself drifting through darkness, without knowing how he came to be in such a position to begin with. The emptiness encompassed all, the emptiness was all. The recollection began to dance in his vision. He was dreaming once again. But this was no nightmare without end. Coal yearned for the dream that taunted him in his waking life, to remember and understand it. It did not take long to realize his own sleep was the only way he could find those answers.

This was the fifth night he had had this dream, of floating, or plummeting, through nothingness. The first night Coal awoke out of excited familiarity, finding himself unable to sleep again that eve. The second was much the same. But since the third, he had learned to control certain aspects of his dreams. He knew the answers he sought lie somewhere in here, but reaching them was a problem he had yet to solve.

Forcing himself upright, Coal turned his head side to side. He searched, just like the previous nights, finding nothing. But the past week of repeating dreams taught him a pattern to it all. Next, he would find his claws melded with his fingers. And that would cause the submerged memories to resurface. Coal brought one hand to his vision, and as he expected, the coat of steel covered his hands _. That's right, these were a part of me in that distant dream. They are a part of me._

Then came the mirror, erupting from the shadows in front of him, tall and simple, yet beautiful in some way he could not describe. Light emanated from its glassy screen, and Coal saw himself. His reflection looked like him, as it should, but at the same time not quite a perfect replica. He never could figure out what the difference was, or whether his own self perspective was never right to begin with. He still hadn't a clue as to why the mirror appeared, but he knew what it represented.

The image in the mirror began to warp and twist into a haze, dissipating until nothing remained. This was where he woke up on the third night, out of panic. Coal stared deeper into the contents of the mirror, and in the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He tried to quell his beating heart, afraid it would pull him back to the waking world. Coal spun away from the mirror, and when he turned back, it had melded in with the darkness, leaving him alone once more. But he knew that was untrue. There was a presence, now. He recalled back then there were many like it, millions.

Coal closed his eyes, a deep inhale calming his nerves _. I am in control_ , he reminded himself. He forced his heavy eyelids open, vision taking in nothing but black once again. His eyes told him nothing had changed, but Coal's gut feeling claimed otherwise. He knew what lurked in the darkness, but until he could convince his senses something was here, Coal knew he would find nothing. He tried to bring to mind the faint memories of the thousands of beings rushing past him. Though formless, he detected twisted energy pulsating in each of them. Almost recognizable.

He felt it again. Though he heard nothing, Coal was certain the tail of something brushed past his back. It was circling him. His heart pounding faster and faster, he turned his head in the direction he predicted it would stalk from. Somehow discernible against the black emptiness, a great, dark wolf prowled, silent as smoke. It could easily be mistaken for a Beowolf, but Coal knew there were many differences between the Grimm and this beast.

Its form was larger, much larger than the common Beowolf, and unlike their lyncathrope figure, this beast remained on four legs. If anything, it seemed closer to a giant dog than a wolf. The beast's pelt was fine and smooth between the occasional spike of bone protruding. The white mask with red markings only added to the overall elegance of the beast. Its monstrous yet gentle paws brushed across the unseen floor without sound.

Coal had to force his heart from leaping right out of his chest. This beast, this great black dog, may yet hold the answers he craved. The massive canine neither growled nor approached, always remaining the same distance from him. And as Coal stretched a hand towards it, the Grimm turned his head and departed. But he knew it wasn't leaving him. From his dream last night, which ended shortly after this moment, Coal understood it was not leaving him, but guiding him. With little other options in sight, he followed.

For an eternity, Coal tailed the great beast. He found it strange how a dream could twist and warp one's sense of time. Many scientists still struggled to understand dreams, while some believe dreams hold a reflection to our every day lives and events. Coal didn't care. He only wanted to know. That desire of his may lead him to enlightenment or destruction, though he cared not for any other outcome but truth.

The Grimm curved his path, and Coal discovered a simple wooden door blocked their way. His escort circled the door, leading to nothing, from what he could see. The make of the door looked so familiar to him. This could only lead him to what he had been searching for. The canine watched his movements as he seated himself adjacent to the door. Coal's hand pressed against the surface of the wood and he could feel the prickle of potential slivers against his palm. But there was a warmth to the door as well.

Pressing his ear against it, he could hear the crackling of fire, faint as smoke. His heart pounding overpowered the sound of the fire and within seconds, all Coal could hear was his own heart, louder and louder. It was deafening now. He pulled his hands away to cover his ears. Dread filled his thoughts. Coal rushed to throw open the door, but the handle melted in his grip. The great, black dog also became ash, blown away with the wind. The gust grew stronger, and despite clawing into the ground, Coal was pulled away from the fading darkness.

In a cold sweat, Coal sprung from his bed, covers flying off of his body. Wide awake now, and nothing would return to sleep except for another day of reality. His heart still beat like it was on fire. Coal rushed into the bathroom, turned on the lights and stared into the mirror. His reflection looked familiar, and although the bags under his eyes paired with his bloodshot eyes made him look worse for wear, he still recognized the image in the mirror. Coal splashed water onto his face and tried to scrub the drowsiness from his expression in vain. As the water trickled down the drain, he knew one thing was certain. He was getting close. One more night should do it.

 **(-)**

Mantle was a quiet city, if you could ignore the machinery digging up Dust at every hour. It could still be labeled as quiet, as they had more Dust mines than they did citizens. The few that chose to live in the past where Mantle was the big city instead of Atlas, or the workers with nowhere else to go. It couldn't even pass of as a tourist attraction. But what it lacked for many of the common and good people of Remnant made it valuable to those that viewed the law as lenient.

Roman couldn't deny that coming here was a good move. Not a lot of law enforcement or people willing to stand up against criminals and terrorists like the White Fang, but that also meant not as lucrative plundering. But, they had to lay low, and that's exactly what they've been doing. It made it easy when most of the citizens have lost so much of their spirit they won't answer anyone's call for help. Such was the case with one schmuck that witnessed them.

The witness sprinted as fast as he could through the alleyways of Mantle. He might've thought that zigzagging through the lesser know parts of town might help him, but his tactics worked against him. It made other witnesses far less common. Plus, it's hard to outrun a vehicle. It was effortless for Roman to keep his eyes on the target as he tried to flee. Sure, the occasional debris flying past made it difficult, but he kept the witness in his sights, directing the driver on where to go.

So long as Neo and the Lieutenant ensured the goods they stole was getting back to the safehouse, then this was the only loose end to tie up. _Shouldn't be so bad. How far could one guy run? Still, he's making good distance. Maybe too good._ Roman stood on his seat, holding the top of the convertible's windshield to steady himself, and aimed. The rocket shot out of the end of his cane, destroying a minor chunk of the corner just to the left of their target. The target covered his head and dashed to the right.

All as planned. Didn't want him getting into the bigger streets, and in all honesty, Roman was enjoying himself. He released another wave of explosives to terrify the witness, cackling away. When the witness ended up finding a dead end, the crime lord knew the fun was over. The vehicle came to a crawl, inching closer as the engine hummed lowly. Roman and two other White Fang members hopped out and approached the hysterical man.

"P-p-please, don't-don't hurt me! Please!" The witness backed against the corner as much as he could. The headlights shined large shadows of them as came closer. "I'll do anything, I won't tell a soul, I promise I won't, _please_!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's not a problem at all. We already know you won't tell anyone. We're just going to make sure of that." A gesture to the two henchmen, and the witness cried out into the night. The crime lord lit a cigar and walked away. The screams would ring in his ears for a while and he was here to relax; a headache would ruin that. He surveyed the damage as he whipped out his Scroll. The rubble shouldn't make leaving too difficult.

A scowl found its way on his face before he looked over the loot he made note of. It was about half the size of their previous haul. And even that was meager, at best. Word is getting around. The few shopkeepers are hiding most of their wares. Not to mention they've been getting away with all of this scot free. That's not gonna last, especially since Mantle is one of Atlas' prime Dust sources. Ol' James isn't gonna stand around for long.

"Torchwick." One of the White Fang pulled him out of his thoughts. Though few of the members still despised him for being a human, many saw him as one of their own. The Faunus point back at the human, or what was left of him. Beaten to a pulp, one eye sealed shut from the bruising with blood dripping from his lip.

"Ah, good. I'll take it from here, if you don't mind." Roman stepped forward while the others saw to getting the vehicle out of the alley. He crouched down, his cane wavering above the witness' pummeled face. The victim's remaining good eye lazily rose up to stare at the crime lord, who extended two fingers to wave. The former witness coughed blood while trying to speak. His hands clenched though he remained unable to move.

"Wh...Wh..." He wheezed. Roman raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the bloodied heap had to say. "Why... Are you... Here..."

The crime lord sneered before standing up, resting his cane on his shoulder. "Don't you know the first rule of terrorism?" Only more heavy breathing from the witness. Guess that was all he could muster. Roman poised his cane, ready to strike. "Everyone's a target." His cane smashed down against the skull of the victim, knocking him unconscious.

 **(-)**

There were countless cafes, pubs, and restaurants around Atlas, a large portion of them scattered around central Atlas. Whitley heard of the Cat's Eye from Sorrell, and knew that was the last place he wanted to be for private meetings. And so he deigned to choosing a more quiet, if not rustic, location. Although a little young, he was able to gain entrance into a pub, the Malt Shovel, thanks to some bribing of the owner and bartender. Barren of customers as well, as it was an hour before noon. Whitley waited in one of the private rooms on the second floor.

His contact should be coming soon. Whitley twiddled his thumbs in waiting. After his meeting with Sorrell a couple weeks ago, the young patrician took it upon himself to dig a little more into two things. One was the individual the aristocrat pointed at, Hisui. The other, of course, was Sorrell. Whitley knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. And if he were to fish it out, he had to do so discreetly. Although it disgusted him to repeat the actions of his father, he saw it as a necessary evil, as Sorrell may have put it.

The door opened, and Whitley sighed in relief when he learned it wasn't someone bringing him refreshments again. The clacking of heels followed after the door closed again, and a woman sat at the table with him. In her late thirties, with purple hair braided and flowing over her shoulder, the woman glared at him with crimson eyes. It took some time to set up a private meeting with Yolande Roux, especially after her initial refusal. Whitley supposed it was the bad blood she felt over anything related to the Schnees.

"I'm here." Yolande spat, crossing her arms and her legs. Whitley nodded, taking note of the bite in her tone.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Miss Roux."

"You have a lot of nerve to try and contact me. After what your father did to me-"

"What did my father do to you, exactly?" Whitley asked in a wry manner that portrayed he already knew. "You haven't halted your investigations into him, have you?"

Yolande narrowed her eyes, unable to glare any harder. "What do you want?"

"Information." Whitley was direct and firm. Playing nice wasn't going to get him anywhere and was only needed in front of Father, to keep the ruse up. "We both have something the other party wants. I propose an exchange." The woman looked him up and down, startled by his mannerisms and words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away, staring out the window instead. Her eyes continued to shift around, causing Whitley to suspect she was searching for miniscule cameras and listening bugs. "I stopped investigating the SDC years ago and haven't touched it since. I learned the hard way what your family turns to. This is just more proof."

"What my father decided to do to you is beyond my control. After all," Whitley threw up his hands, eyes narrowing. "I'm just a child." Yolande glanced at him. Whitley grabbed the glass of water, rolling the ice cubes inside. "Though it is true, he does stain the Schnee family name. I could hardly believe my eyes when I discovered he was behind Violette's disappearance."

She hid her shock well. If not for her eyes widening, Whitley would believe the topic of her daughter didn't shake her at all. "I see you managed to memorize her name. Congratulations." She shifted in her seat. Whitley suspected she might be using a recorder herself. "Is that a confession?"

"It's an apology." The silence that followed was heavy. "I have no control over what my father does, and that must change. You were working on his case with more dedication than anyone. Him... And others. My proposal still stands. I will offer you information on the head of the Schnee family, and I will even turn the other way if I find planted bugs."

"And what is it that you want, exactly?"

She didn't reject his proposal, not yet at least. This was progress. "Have you heard of a man named Sorrell Alaric?" The twisting of her face was greater than when he mentioned Viollette. "I see. Well, that makes this easier, then. I need to know more about him. What he's done, who he knows, what his aim is. I will gladly trade any information you have on him for secrets of the Schnees."

Yolande gave one last scan of the room, before meeting Whitley's gaze. "What in Remnant did he do to you..."

Whitley leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. He wondered if she would still see him as a useless, delusional child. "Travesty."

 **(-)**

Seraphina watched Coal's movements, unable to pull her eyes away. He ate his lunch with the others with little change in his attitude, though his demeanor grew worse and worse. Something needed to be done. But she didn't have the courage to initiate something, while Viridian lacked the concern. And although he and Azure were closer than anyone, she didn't have the voice _. But what could be done for a man who refuses to save himself?_

She tried to find joy in her meal, struggling to find her appetite. The others discussed something meaningless which she ignored. The psychic waited for Coal to leave, even for a moment. She had to bring this topic to the others. Perhaps they felt the same, or could even offer help. Her eyes locked with Ash's, and she detected the same worry she held for Coal. Though she had no strong feelings for Ash, his perception was remarkable. Sera was tempted to dig around in his open mind, see what it was that made him so _. Is it something he's seen before? Or something he's experienced before?_

Coal excused himself from the table, and Seraphina saw her opportunity. She leaned back, enough to be noticed by the others, watching Coal's back as he left. Even if it's for a minute, that's more than enough time. Once the doors closed behind him, the psychic returned to everyone else staring at her. She stood up, with her hands on the table.

"I need your help." She began. The others watched her quietly. "You've all noticed Coal's attitude of late, no point in denying it. Something is wrong with him, and he refuses to acknowledge it."

"Don't you think you're being a little invasive?" Dusk interjected. "He went through a lot. It takes time to process all of it. I'm sure he'll be fine if we just give him some time and some space."

Seraphina glared at him. "How much more space could we give him? We've done that for the past week and he's only gotten worse!"

"Seraphina is right." Ash agreed. "Coal is very upset over something, and although I have my theories, what he needs is support. Maybe directly."

The young soldier grumbled to himself. "But what can we do? Start an intervention? We don't even know what's eating at him! Doesn't he have the right to his own privacy?"

 _To hell with privacy_ , Sera thought but didn't say. She seated herself again, crossing her arms.

"I could try a friendly spar with him." Sylvia suggested. "I could let him win this-"

" _NO_." They all said in unison.

"Intervention it is." The psychic declared. "Unless anyone else has any better ideas." A collective silence from both team Mustard and team Canvas flowed through. She rolled her eyes. It was nowhere near perfect, but they at least had a plan. There would be time to improve on it later. She hoped it would be enough to return Coal to normal. But the psychic wondered if he would ever be normal again, or if their objective was a lost cause.

"U-um..." A girl murmured. At first, no one could tell who it was that whispered it. But after realizing it was the shy Azure, the psychic was surprised by her uncharacteristic boldness. "I think... I think it would help if..." The assassin gulped hard, looking at the floor. "If he knew how much everyone worried about him, I think... that would make him feel worse. I know that I, personally-" She clamped her mouth shut, twiddling her thumbs. "I think we should at least let him know that we want to help."

Pushing her surprise aside, Seraphina saw that Azure was right. Dusk sighed again, saying "But what's the point in just knowing that? Shouldn't something more be done than just-"

"No, no." Sera interrupted. "She is on the right track. I have an idea, one I know you'll all be willing to partake in. We'll plan it for tonight, after Sylvia gets back from detention. Here's what we'll do..."

 **(-)**

Coal reached the end of the passage in the book he took an interest in. After sighing, he rolled the rest of the pages in silent irritation. Though he had tried to find anything within the first few days, still no results or progress on the dream he had had. Nothing in the library could help him, and neither could the others. He couldn't burden them with his problems, especially if they couldn't understand _. And how could they?_

 _Yes, there's only one thing that can provide answers, and it's almost time_. Coal was thankful for the reading at least making him drowsy _. Just one more night_ , he reminded himself with certainty, almost happily. _Just one more sleep and all should be answered_. He'll find out everything he needs to know, and after that... Coal stopped in his tracks, in the halls of Atlas Academy after dark. Not a soul around. Most of the other students were either preparing for bed or in their rooms. With a hollow sigh, he finished his thought _. After tonight, nothing else mattered._

He continued his stroll down the halls, trying to go over what little he could remember of his dreams. Though he refused to admit it, the dreams haunted him, in a way. He could never get them out of his head, but the real danger was that he didn't want to. Coal was experiencing many emotions at the moment. Excitement, relief, bitterness, and a hint of fear. But the voice inside that screamed and begged him to stop was but a whisper now.

Coal planned on doing nothing but preparing for bed the moment he got to his room. But as he opened the door, he was startled to see Viridian sitting on his bed. The gladiator stood up, towering over Coal. _Has he grown taller lately?_ Without a word, he stomped past, about to leave. Coal wondered what that was about, but yelped after being grabbed by the collar and dragged out the door.

"What are you doing, Viridian?" He asked, and although he didn't expect an answer after knowing the gladiator roughly two months, he got one anyway.

"I was told to bring you with me."

Coal shrugged. He supposed it didn't matter to him. So long as he at least got to sleep eventually. Viridian pushed open the door to team Mustard's room, and threw him inside. Coal found everyone else, Ash, Monica, Sylvia, Dusk, and Azure all seated in a round table. Scratches in the floor gave Coal the idea that they stole this as well and dragged it inside. Seraphina rolled her eyes at the gladiator's choice of delivery methods, but helped Coal stand nonetheless.

"So glad you could join us, Coal. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I didn't have much choice." He answered in a dry tone. He watched as Viridian sit next to Ash, crossing his arms. "What's going on? What's this about?"

"Monica, you have the supplies?" The psychic asked, ignoring him.

"Yessiree!" The Faunus answered, holding up a large, clear bag of candy and junk food and chips.

"Splendid. Coal, if you would seat yourself in the throne of honor." She pulled out the chair with the best view of everyone present. Coal stared between the seat and her.

"What is this?"

Seraphina answered with a smile, holding up a deck of cards. "Game night."

 **(A/N: Yeeeaaaah I was tempted to make this a combination of two chapters like last weeks chapter, as I initially felt this chapter wouldn't have much/enough interesting content on its own. Sorry again for the 1 day late release, but at least it's not an entire week late, right?... Right?)**


	36. Chapter 36: Human

**Chapter 36: Human**

Coal looked between everyone present. Monica distributed the snacks between everyone but him. Seraphina thrust the deck of cards towards him before circling the table. A part of him wanted to get up and leave, but the shock from the sudden event forced him still. The psychic frowned, looking for a free seat for herself. She continued to ignore the question plastered on Coal's face. Finally, she sighed, placing one hand on her hip.

"Now, hang on. Where's my seat?" She asked.

"You're not playing." Viridian replied as he sorted through his own food with disinterest. Seraphina blinked several times.

"Excuse me? I organized this event. Why am I being excluded?"

The gladiator stared at her with a raised eyebrow. _**Really?**_

The psychic nodded in understanding. "All right, fair enough."

"I think it's because seven is a little too many players." Dusk added, organizing his own snacks by type, name, and weight. "You can help Monica understand the rules. I don't think she's ever played poker before." They all glanced at the Faunus, who made a little fortress with her candy. Once she finished her masterpiece, she looked up at the others staring at her.

"Wait, what?" She blurted. "What are we playing, again?"

"Hold up." Coal interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Didn't I tell you when V dragged you in here?" Sera leaned back against the bedpost, smiling. "It's game night."

 _Ok, so it's not some weird intervention or anything._ "So why I am here?"

Sylvia sputtered with laughter. "It wouldn't be the same without ya!"

"She's right." The psychic agreed. "Who better to be the deal the cards?" _**Please, just humor us for a little while.**_

"Hurry up and shuffle." Viridian snapped as he tossed a small bag of chips forward. "The sooner I win this pot, the better." Even the brutish gladiator looked laid back, something Coal never thought he'd see. _Oh well. A game or two wouldn't hurt_. He grabbed the deck of cards, shuffling them without enthusiasm _ **.** One or two before I'm out of here_. He dealt two cards to each player and watched as they all peeked at their hand.

"Call!" Sylvia tossed a bad of chips into the small pile started by Viridian and Ash. Monica, however, grumbled as she inspected her pile of junk food.

"Uhhh should I know what we're doing?" Seraphina came to her aid, whispering to her and gesturing at everyone's cards. The Faunus lowered her head and peeled her cards back enough to see what they were. A small gasp of realization followed by her going "Oooohhhhh. So, an ace is good, right? I should call?" The psychic brought her hand over her face.

"Are we really going to be gambling?" Dusk asked with worry. "Gambling isn't legal."

"It's just candy." Ash pointed out in case the young soldier hadn't noticed already.

"Sure, but it's still-"

"Shut up and call, pansy." Viridian barked. Sylvia cackled and pointed at Dusk, who frowned at the insult thrown at him. He ended up pushing his cards forward. Sera pointed at his cards, whispering more into Monica's ear.

"I fold." He declared, crossing his arms. Azure was next, quietly pushing some candy into the center. "So, Sylvia. How are the supplementary classes going?" Viridian shoved another small helping into the pot while Ash tapped the table twice with his fingers.

"Oh, that." Sylvia grumbled as Coal revealed three off the top of the deck, an ace and two jacks, throwing in her cards. "They stink. I can't stand the third years, and I'm starting to really hate Winter."

"Check?" Monica blurted, earning a nod from the psychic. Azure hesitated before pushing her cards forward, followed by Viridian doing the same.

"You didn't seem to mind the snow and the cold when Monica and I first met you." Ash added, tossing his cards as well. "Why do you hate winter all of a sudden?" Monica stared at the pile of candy, wide eyed and drooling as she scooped it all towards her. Coal gave a sigh. No wonder everyone else folded, she already blurted about having an ace. He dealt the next hand.

"No, not winter winter," Sylvia corrected after throwing in her blinds. Monica followed suit, looking to the psychic, who nodded in approval. "Winter Schnee, or however you pronounce her name."

"Winter Schnee?!" Dusk screeched, surprising everyone. The game came to a standstill as everyone watched him sheepishly return to his seat and fold. He murmured through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his excitement. "You never told me Miss Schnee was here in the academy." Azure folded while Sylvia snorted.

"Want me to get her autograph for ya?" She asked. The gladiator tossed a pair of candy bars into the pot while Ash entered the other half of his blinds.

"N-no, of course not!" Dusk shouted. "Miss Schnee is much too busy, I'm sure! Her work is far too important to..." Sylvia checked as her partner grew quiet. Coal revealed a nine, ten, and a five. "Do you really think you could?"

"Dusk likes Winter! Dusk likes Winter!" Monica sang, tapping her fingers on the tabletop.

"Admiration is not the same as love!" Dusk shouted, slamming his fists on the table, but his face was beet red. Azure, startled by the uproar, pushed her cards forward. Viridian, Ash, and Sylvia checked to remain in the game.

"Hah, I'll be sure to let her know about your little crush!" Sylvia snickered. "She seems like your kind of girl anyway. So damn strict, it's almost suffocating. You know what she did to me today? She scolded me for trying to give some mushrooms I found growing around the forested parts of the arena to the others!" Another nine was the fourth card Coal revealed. Everyone remained checked again.

"Wha-" Dusk fumbled with his words. "I'm sure she had her reasons! She wouldn't just... Well, to be fair, eating any mushrooms you found on the ground is just dangerous." A queen was the last card, and the chorus of checks swept around again. Viridian won with an ace and a jack in his hand, beating Ash's ace and a seven. The gladiator's hands swept all the junk food towards him and the next round began. Coal had told himself only one or two matches, but he was curious about the story as well. He shuffled, intent on hearing more of Sylvia's day.

"What kind of mushrooms?" Ash asked.

Sylvia hummed to herself, counting them off on her fingers. "Destroying angels, a panther cap, I think there were a couple fly agaric, false chanterelle-"

"Those are all poisonous!" Dusk exclaimed. "I'm impressed you were able to distinguish their appearance and even their names, but the names alone should be enough of a clue!"

"Yeah, duh. That's why I tried to feed em to that Werner guy." Both Sera and Viridian recoiled with their hands plastered over their faces. "What?" Coal decided now was as good a time as any to distribute the cards. Maybe that would take everyone's mind off the fact that Sylvia confessed to attempted murder.

"At least you know how to identify toxic mushrooms." Ash commented. "Knowledge like that is mandatory out in the wild."

"Oh, yeah! I found some oyster mushrooms and even a truffle! Man, those were tasty!" The game resumed in silence until Dusk folded once again after looking at his cards with distaste.

"I thought you were over the whole 'gambling is illegal' junk." Viridian commented, folding as well. "Or do you have no spine?

"I haven't gotten any decent cards." Dusk murmured. "Although I'm still irked about the whole-"

"Let's spice things up!" The berserker cheered, shoving one third of her candy into the center. She snickered to herself, rubbing her hands together. Monica took in the large pile before her, a sparkle in her eyes. She matched Sylvia's bet, as did the quiet assassin.

"I'm out." The burned one said, pushing his cards away. Coal looked between the jittery and grinning pair, and then at Azure, who looked as though she may regret her decision. Once Sylvia checked, their hands were revealed. The berserker held a jack and a king of different suits, while Monica's hand was an eight and a seven. Azure showed her hand to be a queen and a king. Coal dealt out a two, a nine, and a four. Collective groans from all of them. There was some worry in their eyes now.

All eyes watched Coal reveal another card, an uninteresting three. The berserker and the Faunus were on the edges of their seats. One could imagine a drum roll as he placed the fifth card, an eight. Sylvia's head hit the table as Monica whooped and raked in her earnings. Coal hated to admit it as he shuffled the deck again, but this was exciting. A part of him still wanted to head to bed, but he knew it could wait, even just a little longer. Dusk looked at his hand and groaned as he did the last several hands.

"Sounds like poker isn't your game." Ash said. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not for everyone."

"Easy for you to say." He replied. "You and Viridian have unreadable poker faces."

"So?" The gladiator scoffed. "Sue me. Not my fault you decide to let your face give everything away."

"Well, excuse me for being only human." Dusk answered with a chuckle. But his words struck a chord within Coal. _He was completely right, they were all human. He was just as human as all of them. Except maybe Viridian_. Coal realized he's just as prone to making mistakes and fumbling as they all are _. Have I been too hard on myself this whole time?_

"We're _all_ only human." Monica interjected, further confirming Coal's thoughts. "Except me. I'm only Faunus, so chances are I'm better than all of you." Coal found himself snorting at her attempt at humor. He realized the atmosphere of the entire room changed from that moment on. Then the game really set in gear, everyone throwing in their share towards the pot. Coal flipped the top three cards, revealing an eight, a jack, and a four, all spades.

Azure folded first, nervously sipping her drink. Everyone else remained in game to see the fourth card, a king of a matching suit to the first four. Then Viridian raised the stakes by throwing in two bags of chips and a chocolate bar. Everyone did the same, with the exception of the anxious Faunus. Even Coal and Sera were excited for the end result. All the cards were flipped over, and Viridian held the highest chance of winning with a seven of spades, just a close shave above Ash's six of spades.

Dusk moaned and banged his head off the table, joined by Sylvia, also mourning their loss. The last card, a three of spades, tied it all together and sealed their fates. Coal saw a bead of sweat appear on Viridian's face, watching him take a deep breath. Coal chuckled at team Mustard's misfortune and shuffled the cards faster than before. He made them dance between his fingers, performing little tricks with them.

"You all seem like you're having fun." Sera said with a laugh. She helped herself to a bag of jelly beans from Viridian's growing pile, ignoring his glare. "You know, I've always wondered what your Semblances are."

"Have we not used them in Combat Training before?" Dusk wondered. When everyone placed their bets and he folded, he concentrated. "No, I suppose we haven't. Why the sudden interest?"

"It's an interesting topic." She replied, pacing around the room. "Semblance is a manifestation of our Aura, the very essence of our souls. Each one is different, and although many share similarities, they're basically a representation of one's uniqueness, one's personality, even."

"You sound like my textbook." Sylvia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I've seen Monica's in battle." The young soldier replied. Viridian stole the pot after raising, forcing everyone else to fold. "It's honestly quite impressive."

"Thanks!" She answered. "Mine is so cool, I love it! I go, then I stop, then I go _faster_!" She tried to use her hands to further emphasize her Semblance, but it left Seraphina and Coal confused. Dusk rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's hard to explain. Maybe someday we'll be able to show you in detail what it does. As for mine," He crossed his arms, failing to hide a smirk. "I can use my Semblance to displace the positions of any two individuals. I like to call it 'Master Tactician'."

"I still say it's a tacky name." Monica added, pushing her cards away and dragging her finger across the table in circles.

"And I still say your opinion is appreciated and will be taken into consideration, but I remind you to not get your hopes up."

"That sounds nice." Ash added, also folding. "I still haven't discovered what my Semblance might be, or if I even have one. From what the books say, not everyone has a Semblance." Coal took his words in, wondering what it would be like to be in his shoes. While it was true that Coal's Semblance was the only reason Sorrell let him live, he always hated his Semblance. Coal wondered if it would be better to never know if you have an accursed Semblance or not.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Monica said with a smile. "I wanna help you find it out, and I won't take no for an answer."

Ash tilted his head in confusion. "But why? You don't even know how long something like that would take. I'm all right with finding the answer myself. There's no need to burden yourself with this task."

"Pfft, what're you going on about, Ash?" Sylvia asked, scooping up her prize after winning the hand. "There's no burden or anything like that. We're always gonna be here to help you. That's what friends are for." Her words struck at Coal like lightning, his eyes wide with clarity. He couldn't help but lean forward with his head lowered and laugh. He continued to laugh, at how endearing they were to each other, at how much he had let his dreams choke at his mind. It all seemed so silly now, how he let things go this far.

"Until the time comes when you get to your answer," Coal began, still chuckling. "It can just stay on the back burner?"

Monica smiled at him, her childish, lovable smile, and nodded. "No sense worrying about something if it's not helping ya."

"Not that I was losing sleep over it or anything." Ash added, sending Coal into another fit of contagious laughter. He needed that. He didn't realize how badly he needed to hear something like that. His lungs started to hurt from all the laughter, and he leaned back, his eyes staring into the cieling. After letting out a long sigh, Coal returned to his normal position, shuffling the cards with a grin.

"All right, now who was on a winning streak?" He asked his comrades. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, luck, and joy. Coal could almost kick himself over how much he let those dreams bother him. They still did, and even though he felt like he was close to getting some answers, those answers can wait. They'll come to him in time. But for now, he would live and enjoy the life he has. And his friends were there to help him overcome any kind of challenge. There was the possibility Coal might never learn of the answers about that dream, but that didn't seem so bad anymore.

 **(-)**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a very gentle witch. The Witch helped those in need who came to her, for that was her job. To help others, day in and day out. But one day, she learned that people did not need her help anymore. And so she waited, all alone, for anyone in need.

One day, the Witch found a wolf on her doorstep, weeping with sorrow and in great pain. She healed the wolf, kindly tending to its wounds. But the wolf still wept. The Witch asked "Dear wolf, what is wrong?" To which the wolf answered "It is the humans. The humans are very cruel. They hunt me and hurt me and kill me. I hate the humans for what they do."

The Witch felt pity for the defenseless wolf, and offered her help to the one in need. "The humans are very cruel, then. They are like monsters. It takes a monster to fight a monster, and so I bestow upon you a power. The power of Bone."

The Witch cast a spell on the wolf, and it became a monster. Its grey fur turned black, claws and fangs grew, and its eyes turned red. Bone spikes sprouted from its back and its legs. The wolf thanked the kind Witch, and set out on its quest. The Witch was glad to be of help to someone in need, for that was her job.

The next day, she found a boar on her doorstep, weeping with sorrow and in great pain. She healed the boar, as she had done for the wolf. But the boar was still sad, much like the wolf. The Witch asked "Dear boar, what is wrong?" To which the boar replied "It is the humans. The humans are very cruel. They eat me and hurt me and kill me. I hate the humans for what they do."

The Witch felt pity for the mistreated boar, and once again offered her help to the one in need. "The humans are very cruel, indeed. They are like monsters. It takes a monster to fight a monster, and so I bestow upon you a power. The power of Bone."

The Witch cast a spell on the boar, and it became a monster. Its skin turned black, tusks grew, and its eyes turned red. Bones grew from its back and its legs. The boar thanked the gentle Witch, and set out on its quest. The Witch was glad to be of help, and expected another in need the next day.

And on the next day, just as she expected, a bird was on her doorstep. The bird wept with sorrow and great pain. The Witch carried the bird in her gentle embrace, asking "Are you all right, dear bird? Is it the humans?" The bird replied "Yes, it is the humans. The humans are very cruel. They cage me and hurt me and kill me. I hate the humans."

"There, there." The Witch told the poor bird. "You are not alone. I bestow upon you a power, the power of Bone." The Witch cast her spell for a third time, and the bird became a monster. It's feathers turned black, and it's eyes turned red. It's talons grew sharp and turned white as bone. The bird thanked the witch and also left on it's quest. The Witch wondered who will appear the next day.

The Witch was glad to see another visitor to her home. It was a child's toy, abandoned and broken. Though it had no voice, the Witch could sense the feelings within. It was loved and valued, but now it lay discarded. The love it absorbed had become scornful. The Witch cast her spell once again, and the toy crumbled from within, a ghost emerging. The ghost silently thanked the kind witch and set off on its quest.

Time and time again, the gentle Witch found a visitor, always in pain and full of hate. And time and time again, the Witch cast her spell and transformed them all into monsters. The Witch was pleased with her work. All her patients could protect themselves, seek their happiness. It wasn't until they stopped coming did the Witch feel truly alone.

The Witch waited and waited, all alone in her small home. She waited for anyone and anything in need of her magic. But all the animals had already visited, and left with their power of Bone. And now her job was done, but still she wished for anyone. And one day, long after the wolf had first come, a visitor arrived. With glee, the Witch opened the door, only to find a human, hurt and sad.

"I am in great pain, miss witch. There are monsters everywhere. They stalk us and hurt us and kill us. Please, help us." But the witch had heard this story many times in the past. And only one detail was different from their stories. "Do you hate them? The grim monsters that hurt you all?" The Witch asked, to which the man nodded.

"Then I am sorry, but I will not help you." Said the kind witch with a smile. "Humans have created their problems, cruelty has birthed your monsters. I will not help an enemy of my past patients. Goodbye, selfish human." She closed the door, and left the human to the mercy of the monsters it helped create. For all the monsters lived here, now. In this faraway land, with the gentle Witch who was no longer lonely.

 **(-)**

As Sorrell read the last line in the children's book, a faint smile crept onto his lips. The story irked him every time he read it, but the morbid feeling was something the aristocrat found himself craving every now and then. His eyes scanned the appropriately juvenile drawing of a lady in black clothing and white hair, smiling and surrounded by Grimm. He closed the book and stared at the title reading 'The Gentle Witch'.

"Such a morbid children's book." He muttered to a near empty room. Midna was with him, as always, standing to the side as the aristocrat read the book while standing. "This book, written over half a millennia ago, was pulled from almost all public shelves. Ostracized for being such a gloomy fairy tale. But many fairy tales contain naught but truth. It is one reason why they are told countless times, to generation after generation of infants."

He placed one of the last existing copies of 'The Gentle Witch' back onto the shelf, departing. Midna followed, faithfully as always. "The Tale of the Two Brothers, the Story of the Seasons... folklore, myths, and legends all stem from truth, just... Adapted to suit the readers. I believe the Gentle Witch was one that received the least change. Did you ever read any to Azure when she was little?"

"No, sir." She replied.

"A shame. But I suppose her father might have." He continued his venture, recalling more of the story and the details not mentioned. It was written by a man who recovered from a harrowing event, but was driven mad by something he had dreamed of. He tried to make sense of it, jotting down any and all details he could recall. Someone found his notes after the authors demise and revised it.

Shortly after, it was rebuked as a story ill suited for children and infants, and even the theory that this witch created Grimm was laughable. But still, something about it seemed irresistible to Sorrell. It might've been the poetic justice carried out by the witch's monsters. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. With a chuckle, the aristocrat couldn't deny that the old saying inspired most of his movements and decisions.

As he reached the door to the central chamber, his Scroll rang in his pocket. _Roman Torchwick, splendid. I've been wondering how the White Fang has been doing since he rescued them_. "Good evening, Roman. Awfully late, isn't it?"

 **"That's the best time of the day, when people lock up until morning. Just leaving their valuables behind easily breakable locks and doors."**

"How is Mantle?" Sorrell asked, seating himself in his throne. "I hope you're playing nice with the locals."

 **"Me? No, never. Thought I'd call and let you know how we're all doing. Our hauls have been a little dull and arid, but the White Fang are more than happy to be attacking the Schnee's business at its roots."**

"It's pleasing to hear you've mixed in with them seamlessly. This time for sure, I hope."

 **"I guarantee, you've got nothing to worry about this time, boss. With one exception."** He added. The aristocrat sighed, waiting to hear what the bad news was. **"We're hitting up everywhere we can, but the law enforcement is doing nothing to stop us yet. Atlas isn't going to sit still forever, and neither will old man Schnee."**

"So, you're requesting I make some sort of diversion, keep the wool over their eyes?"

 **"That is one amazing idea, boss! No wonder you're in charge around here."** Roman replied. Sorrell scoffed at the crime lord's flattery. Though this did make a great opportunity. It was about time he got to the bottom of this Polendina Project that James refused to tell him about.

"Tell your furry friends they have nothing to worry about. It believe it high time Mr. Basklef returns to work, anyhow."

 **"Give him my regards, will ya?"**


	37. Chapter 37: Admirable

**Chapter 37: Admirable**

"C'mon, c'mon! Almost there!" Coal reminded himself, running down the hall. He didn't have to guess that the guards following him weren't happy about him stealing data from one of Atlas' laboratories. So long as he wasn't seen again, it didn't quite matter to him. A little slip through solid brick here and there threw them off his trail, but he always found another group on high alert. _**Don't these guys have anything better to do?**_

 _ **Remain calm, Coal**_. Seraphina assured him _ **. Your little detour hasn't cost us too much time, though V becomes more and more impatient.**_

 _ **It's not like that was high on our priority list.**_ Coal replied _ **. If we were to cater to all of Grouch's complaints, I'm pretty sure we'd be dead.**_

 _ **Shut up.**_ He could tell the psychic was having a laugh. Coal kicked a droid over from behind, pouncing off of the back of it's head. Part of him wished Sorrell would continue to let them do nothing all day long. But he knew that wasn't likely ever since he acquired that information from the Schnee's. This Polendina Project held a lot of interest to the aristocrat. And even though Coal knew it wasn't good to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, he was curious too.

That's what led him here to begin with. One of the scientists, Dr. Polendina, had a great hand in the project, and although it took almost an hour, Coal found the extensive archive of research the doctor had noted in his studies. He was almost at a breakthrough, it seemed. The CAS Experiments helped shed light on the topic for him, as the notes constantly reference it, though Coal couldn't find anything on that. Rather, he was about to open them when the alarms went off.

Coal gave a sigh, taking a breather at the corner of an intersection. He wondered if Grouch tripped the alarm while protecting their exit point. Whether it was intentional or accidental didn't matter, he just hoped he could get his butt out of here before it gets seen. Again. _**How much further away am I?**_ He asked, looking down at his Scroll. He still had some Aura left, so he could use his Semblance several more times before he would run out. But to pierce through into the sewer system, he had to be on the lowest floor.

 _ **Warmer,**_ Sera answered. _**Warmer, you're getting much war-no, no. Colder. Cooolder. Frigid.**_ Coal groaned again. Of course he was getting further away. The place was crawling with guards, it's a miracle nobody's seen him yet. Thanks to Seraphina's hacking, she disabled all the cameras, replacing their feed with a still picture. But human eyes remained a threat. Coal jumped through another wall, wasting no time in sprinting off again. _**Warm, warmer, hot! That's it!**_

He gave a hop, before slipping through the floor and phasing past the concrete. Coal landed in the muck of the sewers, shock waves rippling up his legs. Once the pain subsided, he waded out of the sewer water with distaste. _That smell is rancid._ Seraphina handed him his pack. He opened it and felt relieved to see a change of clothing and boots inside. In return, Coal tossed her his Scroll. She checked the information he acquired and smiled.

"Perfect. It's good to have you back, Coal." She said with a wink, which he ignored. He instead swung his pack over his shoulder, wondering when he should change. He'll have to burn the clothing before exiting the sewers, to hide all evidence. A shame, he liked these boots.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back, I guess." Coal answered, wrapping one arm around his gut. "Definitely a good way to keep my cardio up."

"Speaking of, now it's our turn." The psychic tossed his Scroll to Azure. "Would you be a dear and take this to Lord Sorrell?" The assassin nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"I take it we should split up, meet back at the Academy?" Coal asked.

"You guessed right. However, V and me have a little catching up to do." She clung to his arm, smiling at the gladiator. Viridian rolled his eyes and pushed her off. She almost fell into the waters, but caught herself at the last moment. Sera blew the hair from her face to reveal a scowl. "The plan was to blend into the crowds as a couple."

"Only when we need to. In public." Viridian sounded like he would rather die, making Coal wonder if they'd done this before.

"So, I'm on my own, then?" Coal interrupted their heartfelt moment.

"Indeed." Sera brushed more of her hair back, already making her way down the passage. The gladiator followed, grumbling all the while. "Take care not to get caught."

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Coal nodded and made his way. _It'll be a long trip_ , he reminded himself _. Better pass the time with something._ His mind turned to the data from this mission. The Polendina Project was interesting, but whether something like that was possible remains to be seen, although the doctor sounded hopeful in his notes. Something like that, a synthetic entity capable of generating Aura. Depending on how rare the materials for such an android were, as well as the sheer energy that would go into powering it, it could revolutionize the Atlesian Military.

But Atlas was rich in many things, and Dust was at the top of that list. Fuel would be no problem, as would other materials. With the finest minds Remnant had to offer working here, anything is possible. Atlas and Mantle stand as a reminder of that, the extent of human tenacity. _Human nature..._ Coal watched the pile of discarded apparel burn to ashes. _Maybe that's what Remnant needs, something that isn't human or Faunus or Grimm. Something new, something of hope._

 **(-)**

"Ah, young Azure." Sorrell welcomed one of his most faithful assassins as she entered his chamber. After the girl bowed, still adorning her helmet and gear, she offered him a Scroll. The aristocrat lit up with glee as he accepted it. "Splendid. I trust everything went well?"

"..." Although a nod or response would have been helpful, her lack of nervous fidgeting and turning away told him all he needed.

"Perfect. You are dismissed, though I recommend a bath and a change of clothes to wash out the smell. Thank you for your service, Azure." With the assassin gone, Sorrell wasted no time in uploading the data they stole. A plentiful harvest, but it was obvious there was something missing. A minor annoyance. "Let's see what James' scientist have been keeping so secret."

The Polendina Project, funded by Mr. Jacques Schnee, developed by Dr. Polendina. A fully functional robot with an Aura, something that has never been done before. An ambitious project, and yet the progress was optimistic. The CAS Experiments gave wild results and valuable information. Dr. Polendina had hopes of using this to manufacture a finished product, code named 'Penny'. There were multiple blueprints and schematics for 'Penny's' design and potential.

Sorrell expected to find a giant of a robot, one that can instill great fear in their enemies. Something like the Paladin, but more compact and bulky at the same time. But the aristocrat raised a confused eyebrow when the rough designs showed a small girl, a child. It seemed so idiotic to put all this effort towards something that could barely match the height of a Beowolf. Who knows what that doctor is thinking.

Although judging by the appearance... It could be sentimental value. Such a waste. A brilliant idea was being squandered on nostalgia. Even if it was to make 'Penny' blend in with humans, a fully grown adult male seemed the best template. Plenty of room to store more weapons, allow for stronger output and everything. Perhaps it's best to improve on this idea of Dr. Polendina's. If he could get the research notes of the CAS Experiments into the hands of Dr. Elmahdi, then he could create his own robots.

 _And who's to stop me from creating an army of such androids?_

 **(-)**

Plum's eyes flashed open, and with the reflexes of a cat, she slammed a hand over her alarm clock a millisecond after it began its blaring. A habit with her; she enjoyed being an early bird, but not at the cost of her friends' mornings. She looked around at the others; Sandra in the bed closest to hers snored away, limbs sprawled out. The brawler rolled over onto her belly after some murmuring about bacon and continued sleeping.

Sherry lay asleep, soundless. She slept like an infant, curled and mouth slightly open. Only it was hard to see with her unbridled hair covering most of her face. Plum smiled at her closest friends, glad to have always been with them most of her life. With the three of them by her side, she was home. She turned her head to see Nadine sitting up in her bed, book open, eyes glazed.

"Nadine!" Plum hissed, cupping her hand over her mouth. Although Sandra snorted loudly, she returned to her sleep. "Have you been up all night again?!" The leader whispered.

"All night?" The bookworm replied in a weak voice. She yawned, rubbing her baggy eyes and saying "No, no, just for an hour or so. One more chapter and I'll go to-" She saw the clock sitting on Plum's nightstand. "Oh." Plum jumped out of her bed, careful her bare feet didn't step on any of the creaking floorboards. She pried the book from Nadine's hands, though it felt like she gave no resistance despite her protest.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour." She whispered back. Though the bookworm grumbled, she struggled to keep her eyes open. Plum knew her long enough to know that one minute away from a book would knock her right out. She carried the novel with her into the bathroom, tossing it onto the pile of laundry. She splashed water on her face, and did everything else that was her daily morning routine. After a shower, she would get the coffeemaker ready, then get changed.

Sherry preferred plenty of sugar in her coffee, while Nadine enjoyed hers black. Sandra insisted on chugging energy drinks as her caffeine intake. Plum repeated it in her mind as she poured and mixed the beverages after tiptoeing past the beds. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nadine deep in slumber. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. The bookworm often neglected her body's needs for the sake of reading and studying. Something Plum found both admirable and worrying. She stirred the mugs in peace, the silence filling the room.

"Uuuuggghhhgghhh..." A low groan reminded Plum that the room shouldn't be silent. Sure enough, Sandra sat up, awake and groggy. Her hands reached into the thin air before her, beckoning. "Fuel... _Sustenance_..." Rolling her eyes and withholding a laugh, Plum wrapped her sister's fingers around the cold can. A sip later, and the brawler mumbled "I love you, sis..."

"Try to be quiet," Plum suggested. "Nadine... Had a late night."

"Again?" Sandra added, scratching her leg. She downed the rest of her drink and shuffled towards the bathroom like a zombie. Sherry, now also awake, pulled out her Scroll, no doubt checking to see if anyone contacted her during the night. If only she used it to keep track of her studies and what classes were what, heck, even just keeping track of the time. Sometimes Plum wondered how they would get on without her. Though, she admits, she enjoys doing the little things here and there.

"When's breakfast again?" The pink haired girl asked, stretching her arms to the sky.

"Thirty eight minutes."

"Cool." She replied, rolling over and covering up again. Plum tried to shake her awake as gently as she could without being a nuisance.

"No, c'mon, Sherry. It's time to wake up!"

"No," The bubbly girl mumbled. "Sounds like ten more minutes is time to wake up. I need my beauty sleep."

Plum smirked. "I thought you said you didn't need sleep to look pretty?"

Sherry lay silent for a solid minute before pushing her covers back. She got up and grabbed her coffee, scowling. "I hate when you use my words against me."

"Then don't say things you'll regret later."

Some time later, Sandra emerged from the bathroom, looking less dead, but her hair was a frizzy mess. She shook her head violently until satisfied, despite Sherry's protests.

"Not in here! Ugh, you got water on me! Why do you even do that?"

"If it works for dogs, it works for me." The brawler replied with disinterest.

"No wonder your hair is a tragedy."

"Do you really have a right to say that? _Your_ hair is like an off color clown-"

" _OK_ , I think that's as far as you'll want to go with that sentence." Plum interrupted.

"Another lovely morning for team Passion, I see." Nadine added. Plum grimaced. Though it was a naive desire, she wanted Nadine to at least get ten more minutes of sleep.

"We don't have much time until breakfast." The leader reminded them all. "Sherry, go and shower. Nadine, I'm sorry but you won't have time."

The bookworm shrugged in response. As Sherry stepped into the bathroom, Nadine, still wrapped in her blanket, got up to fetch her lukewarm coffee. She extended a hand to Plum, leaving her confused. "My book?" Plum's eyes widened in recollection. For some reason, she couldn't remember for the life of her where she put that book. At least, until Sherry emerged holding it.

"I thought we agreed the laundry basket was just that and not a _literature_ basket?"

 **(-)**

Although a shaky start to the day, team Passion had survived so far, arriving to Combat Training on time. Plum could tell from a glance alone how excited Sandra was. The giant chainsaw on her back quivered as the brawler skipped towards their usual seats. Sherry followed her, handgun bouncing at her hip with each step. Nadine followed, nose buried in a book as usual. From the bags under her eyes, Plum assumed reading was the only thing keeping her conscious.

"Finally, I can't wait to begin!" Sandra declared with a grin. She began tapping her knees like drums.

"Is violence really the only thing you look forward too?" Nadine asked.

"No, there's food, too."

"All right, students," Prof. Teikoss began, his voice booming as always. "Let's begin with the usual warm ups! Any volunteers for the first duel of the day?" Two hands shot up instantly. Sylvia and Sandra locked eyes and tried their hardest to become more noticeable than the other. The titan searched for anyone else. Monica raised her hand as well, causing him to sigh.

"Me! Pick me!" The Faunus shouted while wriggling in her seat. "C'mon, Dusk, Ash! Help me out!"

"I'd rather stay out of this one." Dusk replied nonchalantly.

The brawler growled at the two girls from team Mustard. With her free hand, she forced Sherry to raise hers into the air as well.

"Wha-hey!" She cried out. "Don't rope me into this! Sandra, sto-"

"Very well!" The titan bellowed. "Team Mustard will do battle against team Passion!" Plum's hand slapped against her face in shame while Sandra whooped in victory. She ran towards the platform, ignoring Sherry's glare. Nadine remained unaware of the situation, still enamored with her book. Although she hated to do it, Plum had to pull her back to reality. Team Mustard also paraded to the arena, though Dusk shared Plum's scowl.

"The traditional rules will apply." The professor explained, setting up the arena. The battlefield took on the appearance of rocky and volcanic wastes and ruined buildings and other tall structures. "Once your Aura enters the red zone, you will stand down and be removed from combat. Take your places, and we'll begin immediately."

"Thanks a lot." Sherry spat at the brawler, pulling out her gun and examining it.

"No prob."

"Girls, _please_." Plum said with a sigh. She unsheathed her twin machetes, swinging them in the air to test their balance. "We're in this now, we might as well see this through."

"I hate Mondays." Nadine added bitterly, pulling the rifle from her back.

 **(-)**

"Booyah!" Sylvia chimed. "Four on four! This'll be fun!"

"Sylvia, _please_." Dusk begged. "The next time you want to duel, try not to force all of us into it as well. Or at least consult me for strategy against certain opponents! I don't know much about team Passion, and that could be our downfall!"

"I fought against them on our first day here." Ash reassured him. "Sandra Aejong uses a chainsaw with a gun hidden in the hilt. Plum Aeojong dual wields straight swords that double as shotguns. I don't know what Sherry Permen uses, but I doubt it's just that pistol alone. And Nadine Euxine, from the looks of it, is a sniper."

"Well... All right, then." The young soldier replied sheepishly. "But we still don't know about their Semblances or how well they work as a team!"

"They don't know that about us, either!" Monica reminded him. "So it kinda evens out, right?"

"What is so hard to grasp about 'Know your enemy'?!"

"Shh!" The berserker shushed. "It's starting!" She unleashed the battleaxe from her back, entering a battle stance with crazed eyes. Monica followed suit, brandishing her tonfas with the large pommels towards her. The rattling of chains could be heard from Ash, and he revealed a pair of chain blades from his apparel, though the one in his right had no visible chain. Dusk complied, holding his assault rifle in both hands. He loaded it up as the professor began a countdown.

"... Eight... Seven..." Dusk saw Nadine yawn, but kept his attention on Sherry. He didn't know what she was capable of, but as the others have proven, if she made it to Atlas, she's strong and adept for sure. "Five... Four..." The bubbly girl hopped on each foot once or twice, which looked odd to him. _Why is she doing that?_ Then he noticed her pumps were actually shoes with peculiar, detachable heels supporting them. "One! Begin!"

Dusk smacked his forehead for getting lost in thought as everyone around him sprung into action. For Sherry, she literally sprung. The heels he was studying receded behind her feet, and once the countdown finished, they shot back out, sending her into the air. He watched in awe as she landed, graceful as a swan, on the ground behind him. With a smirk, she bounced again, landing on the underside of an arch. Then, she sprung off of it, zooming towards him at an incredible speed.

He barely managed to escape her path, trying to regain his composure. Dusk turned his rifle to where she landed and fired away. But she didn't land, she instead hopped again, cartwheeling off the ground with her left hand. Sherry aimed her gun with her right and landed a few lucky shots on him. Then she jumped high into the air again, shooting at him again from above.

Dusk fumbled back, and just as he fell on his butt, a bullet whizzed past him, burying into the ground. The young soldier tracked the path to a distant building where he could make out Nadine's roost. Sherry landed on the ground again, graceful as ever, with a smile as bright as the sun.

"You ok there, Mr. Soldier? Or is this the first time we've been alone like this?"

He cursed himself again and raised his rifle, unloading half a clip at her. The girl shrieked, hopping this way and that to avoid his fire. Then a blade came flying in from nowhere, missing the girl and embedding itself into the wall that acted as their cover from the sniper. When the sword stuck into the wall, Dusk noticed a chain attached, stiff and straight as an arrow. Ash appeared, following the sword's path as he zoomed past, landing a kick on Sherry. He whipped his chain blade around during his flight, slashing the girl's arm as well.

"He's not alone." Ash answered, the rest of his bladed hookshot retracting back in his right hand.

"Two on one?" Sherry laughed nervously. "I don't really like these odds." She then hopped high into the air, landing on more of the ruined structures, shooting at the two from above. Ash avoided her bullet spray while Dusk found cover. The burned one shot his hookshot into the stone arch the girl stood on, and he zoomed off, whipping around the arch and giving chase.

Dusk turned his attention to where he recalled Nadine was hiding. He decided to take it upon himself to fish her out. He hoped Ash and the others would be fine with their opponents. Sylvia's body emerging through a now crumbled wall gave him his answer. The berserker hopped onto her feet, just in time to avoid Sandra's chainsaw butchering the ground. Sylvia jumped back as the brawler gave chase. Hand tightening around the grip of his rifle, Dusk ran towards the next shelter from Nadine's sights.


	38. Chapter 38: Determination

**Chapter 38: Determination**

 _C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!_ Sylvia tightened the grip on her axe, waiting for the professor to finish off his countdown. Time always seems to go so much slower once someone starts keeping track of it. _C'mon! I don't got all day!_ She quivered in her boots from anticipation. A line of drool could be seeping from her mouth and the berserker wouldn't care. Nothing could pull her away from how much she wanted to fight.

She saw the way Sandra fought against Viridian that one time weeks ago and was anxious to know how hard she hits. The other members of Team Passion were there, too, but Sylvia's prime target was locked in her sights. Her fingers inched down the shaft of her battleaxe, looking between the brawler and the professor. It was like being starved. But the titan was drawing closer and closer to finishing, winding her up even more with excitement.

"One! Begin!"

Sylvia dashed forward, charging right at them. She saw something pink fly past her vision, but gave it no thought. With a battle cry, the berserker rushed towards her prey. Nadine jumped back, intent on escaping, which Sylvia was more than fine with. When her axe met the blade of Sandra, the rock crumbled underneath her feet, but never swayed. The resistance gave promise, and Sylvia grinned all the more.

She jumped off, avoiding Plum's double swing from her left. Plum's machetes bounced off Sandra's raised sword, and they both glanced up to see the berserker's flight path. But before either of them could plot a counterattack, Monica attacked, having also charged like a blitz. Plum somersaulted backwards as Monica's tonfas smashed the ground some more. But the Faunus was one of few that could match Sylvia's zeal and boundless energy. She swung her tonfas from side to side, trying to hit the other leader. Plum's acrobatics ensured her safety.

Sylvia fell towards the brawler, eyes wide and crazed. Her euphoria ended when she saw Sandra preparing a devastating blow. The brawler reeled her greatsword back and started swinging it when the berserker hit the ground, missing her target. The greatsword was brought down onto her with such destructive force that she could literally feel her Aura drain away. It was like someone switched a faucet on to maximum water flow. Then Sandra kicked her away.

Perhaps the price of her curiosity and her arrogance, the berserker sailed over the terrain, smashing through a fragile wall. Sylvia rolled over to land on her feet, and after seeing Sandra follow up with another strike, she jumped back further. The berserker considered the possibility she may have bit off more than she could chew. But her determination was difficult to sway. No way she'll throw in the towel.

 **(-)**

"Hiyah!" Monica swung her tonfas through the air again, hitting the concrete when Plum sidestepped away. She brought her twin weapons up to block Plum's. The two leaders exchanged blows in this manner several times. Plum pulled back her right sword and stabbed forward, pivoting her body to power up her blow. The Faunus bent over backwards, tonfas held in an X. The two metals scraped and clashed against each other. Monica kicked high from below, striking her opponent's chin.

As Plum flew back from the blow, Monica saw an opportunity after her back flip. But when she drew closer for a follow up, she saw her opponent already refocused her center of gravity. Plum held her twin swords with the tips pointed at the Faunus and fired. Two shotgun blasts drained away her Aura and pushed her back. After coughing from the dust that rose from the rubble being shot, Monica saw Plum had landed and was ready to attack some more.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be!" She cried, attempting to block more and more of Plum's onslaught. But the Faunus was getting sloppy, and some of the strikes were getting through. Her opponent spun one the spot, preparing for another destructive attack. She knew she couldn't block this one, either. But what can I do? After jumping back to avoid Plum's attack, she mumbled to herself "I should find Sylvia. See if she wants to trade."

 **(-)**

Dusk watched the others battle, keeping track of everyone's location while he hid behind a crumbling wall. His cover wouldn't last for long if that sniper used some sort of explosive round. Just as the thought popped into his head, he heard an explosion from behind and the wall collapsed. Not wasting any time, he dashed off behind the next piece of cover, dodging more bullets all the while. If he could get closer, then he wouldn't be at such a disadvantage.

"Hi, Dusk!" Monica greeted before plastering herself against the same wall he was using. Although she sounded chipper as usual, her face was riddled with fear.

" _Monica_?! What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, I'm in the same fight you are, dummy." Her halfhearted chuckle revealed how uncomfortable she was with her current situation.

"No, not-" Another bullet whizzed by, having pierced through the wall completely. Dusk reloaded his gun, looking over towards the sniper. "No time. Can you help me deal with Nadine over there?"

"Sure! Anything that isn't dueling against Plum." The Faunus ran between walls and other rocks, dodging the sniper's bullets quite well. All the while Dusk supplied suppressing fire to keep Nadine from shooting her down. Footsteps took his attention, and he discovered what Monica meant. Plum stood there, both swords brandished, eyes locked on him.

He thought she might ask him where Monica ran off too. But this was a battlefield, and she his opponent. The soldier boy opened fire on her. With a look of surprise, Plum jumped behind the other side of the wall he was using. Dusk would've followed, but another bullet from Nadine forced him still. He could hear Plum's rapid breathing while he reloaded.

"Not the greeting I was expecting, Mr. Soleil."

Dusk bit his lip, sheepishly answering "Sorry. But this is a battle, after all."

"I suppose I should've expected that." Plum answered with a laugh. "Then that means you should be expecting this, too." He turned in confusion and saw her sword stabbed through the rubble. The tip of it, a gun barrel almost visible. The shotgun fired, spraying a blast onto the wall. Dusk retreated back where he assumed Monica and Plum were dueling. He turned back and started firing again, moving backwards.

After he unloaded his entire clip, Plum jumped over the wall, body low to the ground as she ran towards him. She swung her swords in a scissor fashion, forcing Dusk to either jump or crouch to avoid it. He chose the former, jumping above and over her, firing some another clip worth. After he landed, he realized this would be a melee battle. He swung his rifle over his back. From the satchel at his hip, he pulled out a handgun, and from the side of his left boot, a bowie knife.

He knew he was at a disadvantage like this, but it preserved more energy than trying to keep at a distance in vain. The soldier boy held his knife under his other hand, blade pointing outward. Plum looked over his choice of close quarters weapons. With a smirk, she brushed the hair away from her face, also entering a battle stance. Her left sword held above her with her right extended at him. The two tiptoed around the other for several steps. A bead of sweat rolled down Dusk's neck.

He initiated, firing first. The bullet bounced off the flat of Plum's sword before she rushed forward to attack. Her right sword came in first, parried off with his knife. Then her left shot forward for a deadly stab. When Dusk stepped back to avoid it, he remembered the guns in her machetes. He ducked in time to avoid another blast of her shotgun. The recoil from a one handed shotgun spun her, and when she stepped forward swinging both swords at once, Dusk barely had time to react. The twin swords slashed against his Aura and he fell back.

From the ground, Dusk rolled off his back and jumped to his feet again. He fired away again, but Plum dodged his bullets with ease. He backed against the wall, still firing. His opponent drew closer with both swords brandished. The soldier boy knelt low to the ground, his hands glowing when they came into contact with the concrete. The same glow appeared at Plum's feet mid charge and Dusk smirked.

The two flashed for a brief second in a beam of violet light, and Dusk manifested behind Plum. She didn't have time to even shriek in surprise before colliding against the wall at full force. While she remained stunned, the soldier boy slashed her back once before flipping back and firing some more. When she finally peeled her face from the stone wall, it was easy to see the confusion plastered all over her face.

"What kind of party trick was that?" She blurted.

"The kind I can't pull twice." Dusk admitted with a halfhearted smile. His Aura was almost depleted. He couldn't afford to take another blow. He needed to buy time or finish her immediately. But he knew Plum had more than enough Aura to deal with him. He sheathed his knife and handgun, opting to pull out his rifle again.

By the time he had loaded another clip into his gun, Plum had recovered and approached him again. Although her swords remained held at her side, he knew by the look in her eyes she was more than ready. Dusk stepped back again and again, firing his rifle. Plum sidestepped here and there, avoiding most of his bullet spray. Dusk continued retreating slowly until his foot hit a part of the rubble sticking out.

He tripped, falling onto his back. Plum seized the opportunity to jump at him, intent on ignoring all other bullets in order to defeat him. But that was exactly what he needed. Dusk clutched the secondary fire of his gun and a sludge buckshot struck against his unsuspecting opponent. The green slime wrapped around her waist and clung to her. She showed visible shock and disgust, trying to pull it off of her. But the more she struggled, the sooner she realized it wasn't coming off.

Dusk let out a sigh of relief as Plum plopped down to her knees, releasing her swords to try and escape the entrapping sludge. The soldier boy kicked her weapons away. Now that she was stuck to the ground with no way of escaping, he could help out the others. "Stay here a while, will you?" He added, turning to see where the others were. He ignored Plum's revolted cries and question what the gunk was.

Monica looked to be making good progress on Nadine. Ash and Sherry were practically flying throughout the battlefield. Sylvia seemed to struggle against Sandra. Well, she is my partner. Why not. He checked the bullets on both his rifle and his handgun before making his way through the chaos.

 **(-)**

Just a bit more, c'mon... Nadine mentally begged while trying to track Monica's movements. She was spontaneous; that only made it harder to keep the Faunus in her sights. But even impulsiveness can be predicted, to a fault. A bullet that would have missed if Monica hadn't changed her path instead hit her squarely in the chest. Her surprise caused her to trip. But her vulnerability didn't last long. The Faunus rolled behind another wall, causing Nadine to curse silently.

The bookworm wanted to keep and eye on the others, too. She could see Sherry jump around being chased by Ash. But Plum and Sandra remained hidden. Though that may have been a blessing in disguise. If all four members of Team Mustard was focusing on her, she would be having a much harder time. Her current hiding spot was quite favorable. She let out a sigh, returning her thoughts to the fight at hand.

The Faunus hadn't moved from her spot, but Nadine had seen enough of her movements to know what she would be trying to do. Her first step would be most likely to the right, trying to zigzag her way closer. It was only a matter of time, when Monica had taken a breather. Nadine aimed for the exact area she predicted the Faunus would emerge.

She waited. Several seconds passed and still the Faunus refused to show herself. The bookworm found it a little odd, but paid it no attention. She continued to wait. In the wild, the tiger pounces only when the timing is right, even if he must wait for ages. The perfect time will arise. The perfect opportunity will come to pass, and Monica will fall.

Nadine saw the flash of brown that was her hair in the corner of her vision and fired without waiting another moment. But she realized Monica had dashed off not to the right where she had predicted. The Faunus instead ran... _Back? What is she doing?_ Monica ran to a series of tall and crumbling pillars. She jumped in between them, getting higher and higher with each wall hop. Before Nadine could predict her next jump and fire, the Faunus leaped off, sailing through the air towards her.

 _So, this was her plan. Big mistake_. "No hard feelings, Monica." Nadine muttered as she prepared to fire. Tracking something falling from the sky was arguably the easiest task for a sniper. But when she fired where the Faunus would descend, again, Nadine hit nothing. In confusion, she traced her path and discovered her- "IS SHE _FLOATING_?!" She blurted, standing up.

Indeed, the Faunus floated above the building Nadine took shelter in. As if a thin wire was keeping her suspended in the air. She stared for another second in awe, for in the next, Monica shot down like a meteor, smashing into the base of the building. The impact made the entire arena shudder and shake. The walls crumbled around Nadine and she realized what was going to happen. Before she could escape via the window, the floor under her collapsed, and the rest of the building crumbled with it.

Nadine was terrified. The events that unfolded were far beyond her scope of predictions. Even while she remained buried under rubble, she couldn't make sense of it all. The bookworm tried to push some of the debris away, and after some struggling, she crawled her way out. She found the Faunus, barely standing, holding her tonfas low to the ground. As if they weighed a ton. She was panting as she surveyed the area.

"Ok... Maybe... Maybe I went too far..." Monica mumbled in between bated breaths.

 **(-)**

In the air above the battlegrounds, between the pillars, ruined structures and molten crags, Ash and Sherry clashed again and again. Her bionic heel supports gave her near perfect air mobility, and Ash discovered a grappling hook modification in her handgun. But the hookshot in his right hand allowed gave him equal mobility; she wasn't outrunning him anytime soon. She bounced off the tip of a structure, flipping through the air and firing at him. The burned one fired his hookshot into a horizontal pipe and swung himself under it.

He catapulted himself into the air, spinning and swinging his chain blade at her. It coiled and twisted through the air, about to strike her. The pink haired acrobat kicked it away, sending the chained sword swirling back at him. Ash pulled the hilt back and the motion rippled through the chain before forcing the sword off path. He whipped it again around the same pipe, swinging back the other way.

Sherry was ready for this, having bounced again towards him. At the height of his arc, she kicked him into the ground. Groaning, he rose from the floor with lethargic motion. The acrobat landed gracefully, blowing a kiss to the audience and waving her hands. Ash got to his feet, and with a twist of his hand, the chains returned to him and he grasped the hilt of his left sword. Sherry crossed her arms behind the back of her head in a playful manner.

"Not bad." She said with a smile. "I didn't expect anyone to be able to keep up with me." The acrobat stretched her arms to the sky before continuing.

"It helps to be lightweight, doesn't it." Ash answered impassively. In the next motion, his chain blade wrapped around her waist before she could react. "That trait comes with disadvantages." Using both hands, he jerked her back and began swinging her around like a hammer throw event. It took him by surprise just how light the bubbly girl was. When he uncoiled the chain around her, she soared across the field and into the volcanic region.

The burned one jumped to the ground and ran to meet with her. The further away from other structures, the less evasive tactics she has. Being in the air wasn't an option as he can bring her down in an instant. This is the best approach, he ensured himself. When he arrived to where Sherry landed, he was relieved to see she landed safely. Even if she is his opponent, he still considers her a friend. The acrobat looked around the smoldering battlegrounds, the jets of steam and smoke bursting through. She frowned when he noticed Ash's approach.

"Don't think that I'll be going easy on you anymore." She said with a pout. Ash remained silent. It irked her, though it wasn't his intention. He eyed the stable yet volatile ground around them. Long ago, he had a fear of flame. He knew it had something to do with how he lost his memories from his childhood. But that fear was conquered long ago. Now, there was a peculiar familiarity he felt towards fire. He brandished his swords, letting his chain blade dangle from his left hand.

When he saw Sherry prepare her handgun, he rushed towards her. Once the distance gap was closed, he struck forward with his right sword. The acrobat reacted with a back flip to get outside of his range. Ash ended his charge with a spin, chain blade flying around him. She hopped higher, avoiding the wide arc his weapons covered. Upon landing, his opponent lunged at him with a flying kick. He blocked with his arm, but the recoil from the sprung powered kick broke through his guard.

Sherry performed a rapid flip, feet striking Ash's head. She continued with a handstand, pushing herself off the ground at him. Once her feet landed on his chest, she kicked off, sending him flying back. But while midair, the burned one flung his chain blade in an upward arc to the side. The blade dug into the ground and he used it as leverage to swing himself back, feet skidding across the scrapped surface. The pink haired acrobat was busy flapping her hands from the heat of the ground.

His blow landed true before he continued flying past her while she spun. And then came his chain blade, wrapping around her again. Ash pulled over his head to drag her through the air and smash her into the ground. But instead of crashing, Sherry bounced off thanks to her powerful heel attachments, speeding towards him for a powerful headbutt. The burned one flipped back, creeping low to the ground as his hand dragged over the brittle volcanic rock. Fire splurged forth where his hands made contact.

"Not bad." Sherry admitted with a whistle. "Loving the whole mysterious vibe you've got going. Though I gotta say, not a fan of the silent treatment."

Ash faltered, unsure of how to respond. Then the ground rumbled and they both lost their footing. At first, he thought it might be the gases rupturing. A distant building fell to the ground, creating a billowing cloud of dust to his left. In his distracted state, he barely saw Sherry draw closer. She went for another front flip kick, which he dodged with a swift sidestep. But once she landed, the acrobat swept her leg under him. Ash fell to the ground, realizing just how hot the ground was.

His opponent went to kick him from above, spring loaded rod blocked in time with his swords crossed. She followed it up with more, and though Ash tried, it wasn't until the fourth kick he tried to roll out of the way. He felt her foot cut into his Aura, grunting as it slid off his arm and into the rocks. A jet of fire spewed forth from the ground, startling both of them. As Sherry fell flat on her butt, Ash seized the opportunity to return his own series of downward strikes.

Again and again, he spun and flipped, bringing both chained swords smashing into the ground. Each time, inching closer to the acrobat scurrying back. When he began to tire, his onslaught ended. He reeled back his left hand, dragging the sword hilt back into his hand. Ash watched as Sherry struggled to her feet. He couldn't tell if it was enough, or if he needed to continue on. But once Professor Teikoss emerged from the dust cloud, he knew what his answer would be.

"Sherry Permen of Team Passion, eliminated by Aura depletion! You performed splendidly, Miss Permen. You should feel-"

"COMIN' THROUGH!" Sylvia shouted over him. She smashed a crater into the ground, hissing air emerging from the cracks. When she rose to her feet, Ash noticed one of her feet was bare. The berserker yelped with pain, raising her foot above the scorching ground. "Ow! Hot! _Hot_! Why does it have to be hot?!"

"GET BACK HERE AND GET YOUR BOOT OUTTA MY CHAINSAW!" Sandra bellowed after her. True to her words, Sylvia's missing boot was lodged in the serrated blades that would normally run unhindered. But the fabric of the boot kept it locked. She landed a short distance away but was already running towards them. As Sylvia made her one footed escape, the burned one flung his chain blade out as Sandra ran by. But he wasn't counting on how unstoppable the brawler was, being dragged along.

Sylvia's eyes lit up when she saw Ash skiing over the top of the ground. "Great thinkin! Hold on tight!" He nodded in understanding, and fired his hookshot ahead of Sandra. The berserker caught the chain when the blade flew by, skidding to a stop. When the brawler caught up to her, she attacked with a vicious charging slash. Sylvia sprawled herself onto the ground, causing Sandra to trip over her and go tumbling further down. The berserker scrambled to her feet, and once her stance was steady, she tugged at the chain.

Ash felt like his arms might tear apart, wincing at the strain and tension. But he ignored it when he felt the wind striking his face as he felt himself whirl through the air. Sylvia swung her chained victims round and round and round, and once satisfied, she slammed her foe into the ground. The arena shook a second time, sprays of smoke and dust exploding from the ground.

"Woo-Ow! _Hot_! Dammit!" The berserker hopped around on one foot until standing steady on her other. "Nice work, Ash! Didn't think you had the guts to pull that off!... Ash? Hey, you're still alive, right?" Ash's head was spinning and he let out a slow, guttural moan. Every part of his body hurt, but his arms felt the worst of all.

"Ash Sintels of Team Mustard, eliminated by Aura depletion." The titan said with a sigh. He glared at Sylvia, who's face was plastered with comical regret. "You really need to be more careful with your allies, Miss Vadallat."

"Sorry about that, Ash." Sylvia whimpered sadly, helping him out of his crater. "But hey, at least we took out Sandra, right?" Ash wanted to answer, to ensure Sylvia he was fine. But the words were left choked inside his throat. "Right? Ooohhh no. She's getting up." He saw out of the corner of his eyes that she was right. Although she looked worse for wear, the brawler rose back up. The burned one silently wished her luck as the professor escorted him off the battlefield.


	39. Chapter 39: Cowardice

**Chapter 39: Cowardice**

Over the sounds of distant battle, Plum grumbled as she flailed and kicked with all her might. The unyielding muck encompassing her legs rendered her resistance futile. All the while more of it dripped and dribbled further into her boots. A bead of it found its way into the bottom of her boot, sending a shiver in repulsion running up her spine once her foot found it. _I'm going to get Dusk good for this one. No mercy._

It didn't help that Plum wasn't a fan of slimy things, though she can't imagine the kind of woman that is. A great rumbling shook the ground. She tried to swivel her body, tried to get a better view of any action. The slime held her legs in place, limiting her twisting motions. Although she was worried about her teammates fighting with one less combatant, her disgust was the prominent driving factor in getting her out of the sludge. Plum glanced down at her swords, dropped in her surprise. They shone back, useless to her.

"Calm down. I need to calm down. Think this logically. Logical..." She hated to admit it, but Plum found respect for Dusk in between her nauseated cries. Who knew what other tricks lay hiding up his sleeve. That ingenuity was something she needed. She felt for the satchel at her waist. Perhaps Dust held the answer for her dilemma. She could freeze the slime and crush it, but at the cost of heavy self inflicted damage. Still, it wasn't a bad fallback.

Wind wouldn't help her, and neither would stone. That left fire. She gulped at the idea. It could end in one of two ways; Plum would either set herself on fire, or it would singe her and burn away the muck. She clutched the red crystal, hesitating as she eyed it with hesitation. Swallowing again, Plum smashed it into the ground. A burst of flame exploded forth before fading into smoke. The fire passed over the slime, making her heart falter. But when it spread, eating it all up in a matter of seconds, she let out a sigh of relief.

With her legs now free, she wasted no time in retrieving her swords and heading towards the fight. Her mind raced with worry, something she couldn't help doing from the time she first met them all. It was her role as the bigger sister, even despite no relation to Sherry and Nadine. When she ran to the top of a mound and saw the rubble of the building Nadine hid in, her heart sank. Plum wasted no time in trying to push away the wreckage.

"...Mmm... Urgh-"

"Nadine! Don't worry, I've almost got this!" Plum gasped while trying to heave wreckage the size of a boulder. _If I could just get some more leverage on it..._

"No rush..." The bookworm mumbled from below.

 **(-)**

"Yur gonna get it, Sylvia!" Sandra threatened through gasps. Sylvia took a step back as the brawler rose from the crater. The berserker let out a sigh in defeat. She had to find someone else to fight; Sandra's passion for combat was too contagious. Or maybe if someone else came to help her, then she could finish Sandra off without... Sylvia gripped her axe harder. She ignored the heat licking her foot as she prepared her stance.

Something caught Sandra's attention and she raised her sword as cover. A spray of bullets ricocheted off the wide blade. Dusk emerged from the left, rolling forward after his leap before standing straight again. He loaded another clip into his gun, barrel aimed at the brawler. The soldier didn't even turn to Sylvia, eyes locked on. "Are you all right?" He asked her. The berserker could have jumped for joy and maybe even hug him.

"For once, I'm really glad you're here! Mind helping me take her out?"

Dusk nodded, but the sharp look in his eye faltered for a second. "Is that your boot in her sword?"

"Long story. No time. Keep her busy!" Sylvia dashed forward, dragging her axe above the molten ground. Each other step seared her foot but she ignored it. Once she was close, Dusk fired away again, forcing Sandra to block it. With her sword out of the way, Sylvia had a clean shot. She hesitated, swinging her axe halfheartedly. It grazed her opponent, who responded by kicking her back.

After digging her weapon into the ground to stop herself from rolling back any further, she gritted her teeth. Her battleaxe felt heavier than before. _Why? Nothing is different._ The berserker shook the thought off, charging forward again. Sandra retreated to the structures, hiding from Dusk's barrage behind several columns. Once close enough, Sylvia unleashed a relentless horizontal blow. The brawler stepped back and parried it off. But once Sylvia's weapon bounced back, she swept it from below, dragging more of the ground. The head of her axe shot up, batting Sandra's sword away.

As the chainsaw flew off with her boot still twisted in the chain, Sylvia let out a sigh of relief. It was cut short when Sandra socked her good with a powerful left hook. The berserker, hand placed on her struck cheek, looked at the brawler is shock. She expected Sandra to have gone back to retrieve her weapon, or even to stand down. She realized now it was a naive thought.

Baring her teeth, Sylvia gripped her axe in two places, trying to bash her opponent with the shaft. Each time, Sandra ducked and dodged away, a connecting punch in return. Out of frustration, the berserker leaped at her. The brawler grabbed other parts of the handle as the two struggled with all their might and all their rage. Sylvia seethed, finding strength in her anger. With it, she gained an upper hand. But in the next second, she faltered, snapping out of her fury. In the next motion, Sandra shoved her off. The berserker rolled back, still clutching her axe. She gritted her teeth in anger; not at her opponent, but at herself. _Why can't I get this right?!_

"Snap out of it!" Dusk reminded her. He approached with his rifle aimed at the brawler. "We still outnumber her! We can do this!"

"Don't be too sure of that!" Plum replied, emerging from far behind Sandra. She clutched her chainsaw in her other hand. "Thanks again for that surprise, Dusk. Now I know not to go easy on you in the future!"

"Oh. I forgot all about her..." The soldier mumbled sheepishly. "If that was you going easy, then its no wonder the Headmaster made you leader!"

"Flattery won't earn you our mercy. But thank you. Sandra, catch!" Plum whipped the chainsaw into the air towards her sister. But Dusk had faster reactions than the brawler. Swift as a gust of wind, he loaded a different clip of bullets into his gun and fired as Sandra prepared to leap off. Ice formed where the bullets hit the ground, freezing her feet in place. The brawler stretched out her body as if to jump, but upon realizing her legs weren't going anywhere, she fell flat on her face.

Plum grunted in frustration, unaware of someone sneaking up behind her. In one fell swoop, the Faunus knocked Plum off her feet, sending her tumbling down to her sister. Monica triumphed and shouted "Make that three on two!"

Dusk groaned, rubbing his temple. "There wasn't really a setup for that, Monica..." The Faunus continued to grin anyway. Up until a gunshot rang out and she looked dazed, falling forward. Nadine appeared from hiding holding her rifle.

"Three on two it is."

"Monica Saffron of Team Mustard, eliminated by Aura depletion!" Professor Teikoss shouted. The Faunus got up on her hands and knees, looking around with confusion plastered on her face. Once she realized what had happened, her head drooped. As the professor arrived to attend her as she departed the field of battle, Monica gave a thumbs up to her two remaining allies.

"You got this!"

If only Sylvia had Monica's confidence in herself. No, confidence was the last thing she needed right now. Dusk placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a similar look the Faunus gave them.

"We can do this." He assured her.

It was rare for Dusk to be in good spirits over unfavorable odds. He was normally the pessimistic one, thought he calls it being realistic. If even he felt they had a chance, then it must be true. Sylvia took a breather, staring down her opponents. Three on two. She had plenty of Aura left herself, more than even Plum. _I can do this. I can do this! Yeah, I can totally do this! I can just use my Semblance and absolutely destroy them! They won't know what_ -

Sylvia's hand shot out towards the sky. "I forfeit!" Her declaration earned her gasps and shocked looks from all around. She could understand; it hurt to admit something like that. She hated to, but she needed to. "I forfeit." The berserker repeated in a quiet voice. She turned away from Dusk, unable to look him in the eye, before joining Monica and helping her off the field.

"Sylvia? Hey, hey. It's ok." The Faunus assured her. "We'll get em next time for sure. It's all right." Monica never stopped smiling. Her calm and forgiving smile. It wrenched Sylvia's heart.

"Unless Mr. Soleil wishes to continue-" The titan began, but Dusk interrupted him before he could finish.

"I forfeit as well." He muttered clear enough for them to hear. Sylvia could tell from his tone how disappointed he was in her. Not like she needed a confirmation.

"Then victory goes to team Passion." The professor declared without adding anything else. Plum, Sandra, and Nadine stood by, dazed. The brawler glanced between her teammates and her former opponents.

"We won." She said to no one in particular. "We won?" After no one else would say anything, the brawler scratched the back of her head. " _What_?"

 **(-)**

"That concludes today's training!" Professor Teikoss announced. Already, the students began packing up long before he dismissed them. Tyrian rolled his eyes at their eagerness to leave. He fished out his Scroll, careful to not mess up. Despite his attempts, the device continued to disobey him. "You piece of-" The titan slapped his forehead. He had to hold his tongue around the students. Even though he was certain they all knew the existence of 'bad words', orders were orders. That was the only thing keeping him from swearing like a sailor.

Tyrian stood on the bleachers as the battlefield failed to disassemble. The titan let out a sigh in irritation. If he didn't get this cleaned up by the time the third years arrive, it'll delay their training. _Maybe Winter can do this when she arrives herself. On that note_ , he thought to himself, turning to glance at the young Miss Vadallat. Nothing seemed different about her; the way she stretched her legs onto the back of the seat ahead of her, her nonchalant air. He might've believed she was fine.

"Hey." Sandra began, having waited until everyone else had left.

"Hmm?" Sylvia asked after looking over. Sandra pulled out her chainsaw, pointing at the tan brown leather still caught in the chain. "Oh, that. Sorry about that."

"Hey, no worries, man. Just wondering if you'd want it back or anything."

"Nah, it's cool. I can go get another pair whenever." The berserker returned to her lounging while the brawler tilted her head in confusion.

"Shouldn't you do that now?"

"Don't feel like it."

" _Dammit_!" Tyrian grumbled, still fruitless in his attempts to get technology to obey him. His outburst went ignored for the most part, which was good. He wanted to know why Sylvia was holding back, though he had his own theories.

"Listen," Sandra continued, slinging her chainsaw over her back. The boot almost smacked her in the face. "I don't want this to sound the wrong way. I'm not good with words. Or people. That's Plum's specialty." The brawler stared down sadly, before thinking again. "And Sherry's. Anyway, the next time we fight, cuz we're definitely gonna. I wanna see what you're made of. The next time we fight, don't go easy on me. Please?"

"Sure thing." Sylvia answered with her usual smile. Tyrian could tell it was forced. He's been alive long to know when his gut feeling was onto something. The brawler left, shrugging as if it didn't matter. The titan sighed again, something he's found himself doing constantly these days. _They say every time you sigh, a bit of happiness leaves you. Or youth. Or beauty?_ It's been a long time since he heard that saying and he couldn't quite place where it was from.

The humongous coliseum felt much larger than normal somehow, the silence filling the air. Sylvia hadn't said a word. She didn't want to talk about it. But Tyrian knew she needed to. Winter would be here soon, and although he had asked it of her, the titan knew it would take more than her alone. He decided to message Zafiro about the arena malfunctioning. It seemed like his department; useless information.

"So, you're a pacifist now?" He asked without turning to face her. If she had heard him, she remained determined to not answer him. Moments of silence passed by. "Even Sandra could tell how easy you went on her. I didn't take you as a softie."

"I'm not a softie." Sylvia murmured.

"Why did you hold back?"

The berserker shuffled in her seat, feigning discomfort. "I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Really. It was my understanding you want to hurt Mr. Werner like you did to-" Tyrian paused. He knew that was going too far. To mention the incident with Coal, to throw that in her face wasn't necessary. It was cruel. "There's no shame in craving control, I concur that its something you need."

"Then _why_ are you lecturing me about it?" Sylvia spat.

"Because restraint isn't the same as control. It's cowardice." He could hear her growl in defiance. Such fire. It's a miracle she's able to display any form of restraint. "You haven't told them yet, have you. No matter what anyone else says, Vadallat, you're _not_ a monster."

"I know that, shut up! You're not my _supervisor_!" She retorted.

Tyrian grew tired of her constant childishness. She had a lot of growing up to do. "No, I'm not. She is."

"Master Teikoss, good day." Winter said, approaching the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Agent Schnee." Professor Teikoss replied. He glared at Zafiro's response to his plight. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . _What the hell am I even looking at?_

"Miss Vadallat, good-" She stopped in her tracks, causing the professor to look over in confusion. " _Where_ is your boot?"

 **(-)**

"Hey, did you think something was up with Sylvia today?" Coal asked his ally during their daily walk to the Headmaster's office. He became used to the curious looks the others gave the two. No doubt they would gossip or something. Rumors already swirled about of the psychic and many individuals throughout the school. Coal wondered if Viridian and himself were ever a part of them; he always figured their disgruntled attitude towards her made their intentions clear.

"Sylvia's a big girl." Seraphina answered, walking with her hands clasped together behind her back. "She can handle herself. We have enough worries on our, such as-" She turned her head just far enough to sneer at him through the corner of her eye. "What people will say about us?"

"Why would I worry about that? We treat you like a pest half the time." Coal relished the psychic's scowl. Though his amusement faded after a realization. _**Do you really care so little about her? She's your friend.**_

 _ **Coworker**_ , Sera corrected. _**Personally, I'm glad she's out of my hair. We never got along very well to begin with. Plus, you made a fine substitute.**_

 _ **I think the term you're looking for is guinea pig.**_

 _ **Now, now, there's no need to belittle yourself so**_ \- She stopped in her tracks, right outside the door to Miss Lavender's office. Tapping her foot, the psychic crossed her arms in concentration. _**Something is wrong. This is... Unprecedented.**_

 _ **What? What is it?**_ She gave no response, instead entering the office without a second thought. Everything looked as normal as ever, though the vase of flowers was replaced with another flourishing bundle of botany. Left in the dark as always. Something Coal had grown sick of. He was half tempted into yanking her arm and demanding answers. But when the psychic turned and shushed him coldly, he gave a sigh and sat down.

"Good day, dear Miss Lavender! How do you do?" Her theatrics rarely stopped. At least she keeps things vibrant, if not annoying.

"Miss Aveerus." The secretary replied, dry as ever. "You have business with the Headmaster? You're in luck, he happens to be in at the moment."

 _ **What?!**_

 _ **Shush, Coal. The adults are talking.**_ "Oh, how fortunate. Though I'd hate to bother him should he be preoccupied."

"I'm sure it would be fine, Miss Aveerus." Miss Lavender continued. She never once looked up from her work. Coal wondered just how many appointments and meetings the General could stuff in one day. "After all, he will be able to resume his work this time tomorrow, and the day after that. Please, enter at your leisure."

 _ **WHAT?!**_ This time, Seraphina turned and glared at him with such menace in her eyes. Coal kept his lips shut and his mind clear, but could not bury his anxiety. This was bad news; if the Headmaster discovered someone's been hampering with his personal files... Although he made sure to be careful, and despite the psychic double and triple checking his work, there was still the chance they got sloppy once or twice.

"I see." The psychic answered in a tone matching the secretary's. She straightened her posture, one arm crossed with her elbow propped on it, finger pressed against her lips. _Is... Is this what she looks like when she's troubled?_ "No, I believe I will take it up with him another day. Thank you for all your help, _miss secretary_. Coal, we're leaving."

"That's _Miss Lavender_ to you." The secretary snapped. The door slid shut behind them, leaving the two alone in the spacious room. Seraphina repeated her posture from earlier, pacing back and forth. Coal watched her meticulous movements. Five steps forward, before coming to a stop and turning. Another five steps. Repeated again and again.

"Well, this is troubling." Coal blurted, breaking the silence.

" _Really_? Here I thought it was just me."

He rolled his eyes at her. _**So, now what? We tell Sorrell of the situation and hope he goes easy on us? Or do we wait until he's in a good mood?**_

The psychic scoffed. _**Don't be so dramatic. It's an unexpected hiccup, nothing more. Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. After all, Lord Sorrell did request we hasten our research into the other students.**_ An unsettling smile found its way onto her lips. _**Shall we go and visit our neighbors? Ever since the battle, I've been dying to know their Semblances.**_

 **(A/N: So, it seems like with the past couple of chapters, the release date for upcoming chapters will be changing from Monday to Tuesday. Might as well make it official)**


	40. Chapter 40: Smile

**Chapter 40: Smile**

Viridian released a long and quiet sigh, tossing his weapon aside upon entering the dorm room of team Canvas. He looked around, and once satisfied with the lack of people, lay back on his bed. It wasn't that he hated people, though that held true because of some. For the gladiator, he was able to relax best in the company of none.

He pulled up a book from the crack between his bed and the wall, trying to recall where he left off. The book itself was some uninteresting romance of some sort. The only reason he could be found reading such a novel is because Dr. Elmahdi requested it of him. Ever since roughly five years back, when Sorrell first enlisted him, the aristocrat's personal scientist had tutored him in most of the common education everyone received in this day and age.

This was one of them. She would thrust a book into his hands and tell him to read it. And afterwards, she would ask him to report back any words he failed to understand. He appreciated it, but she followed it by hounding him with questions; what characters he liked, what he thought about this, what he thought about that. The usual garbage. None of that mattered to him. He didn't need an opinion on something that didn't hamper with his objectives or his relaxation. Something he couldn't say about people.

Viridian found himself losing focus, skimming over the lines of literature instead of reading them. He began repeating the words he read in his mind to ensure he wouldn't miss anything. One thing he couldn't be sure of was whether his progress was slow or not. He didn't have anything else for comparison and the doctor never commented on it. When he put the thought out of his mind, a mewl from the door demanded his attention.

Some random cat stood in the open doorway, looking at him. Viridian frowned. "What do you want?" The cat approached, tail wavering back and forth with elegance. It meowed again, louder, once at the base of his bed. Still scowling, the gladiator shook his head and resumed his reading. Now the cat started purring. After a glance, he found the feline rubbing itself against the bed frame. _Aren't pets not allowed or something?_

In the next moment, the cat pounced onto him, landing on his stomach. It's fur was incredibly soft against his bare skin, as his combat gear left most of his torso open. But once the cat began digging it's claws into his Aura, Viridian glared at it. The cat spun and turned on the spot, ignoring the gladiator's scowl. After another bout of turning, the cat curled up and entered its slumber. Viridian watched the cat, motionless and silent.

"Stupid cat." He mumbled, returning to his book.

 **(-)**

Seraphina marched down the halls in a foul temper. Having been restricted access of the Headmaster's office wasn't much of an issue, but now that he would be present for it, they couldn't get to his computer anymore. Though this was only the beginning of her problems. Coal would not shut up about it. Whining about it to the point where the psychic considered severing his vocal chords.

"This isn't good." He murmured for the fourth time since they left. Sera groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No, it isn't." She prayed he knew better than to prattle on about it some more.

"What should we do from now on?"

"As I said ten minutes ago, we alert him of the changes and wait for our next command." She hissed. "Until then, sit tight and _shut it_!" _This boy's ceaseless bickering will be the death of him, I guarantee it. Sorry, V, but you have some competition_. The psychic rubbed her temple to sooth her migraine. _**We'll pay team Mustard a visit, as I mentioned earlier. I've been curious about the details of their Semblances. Lord Sorrell will be pleased to know such information as well.**_

"... This isn't good..." Coal repeated, and Sera had to stop herself from slapping him _. Stay calm_ , she reminded herself _. We're only twenty paces away from their room. We can invite them out for an early lunch, have one topic lead to another, and then bring it up._ As the psychic went over a mental list of ways to bring up the topic of Semblances, she raised her knuckles to their door, about to knock. Coal stopped her, poking her shoulder.

The psychic groaned again, wondering what he needed now. She found him staring into their own dorm room, through the door left agape. "What is it?" She snapped.

"It's Grouch." Coal whispered back, refusing to peel his eyes away. Seraphina squinted at him in annoyance.

"So what? He's always either here or training this time of day."

"He's... He's _reading_. And-" Sera rolled her eyes. She was about to pull him away from the door and slam it closed. Even if it did give Viridian the privacy he desired, she had had enough of Coal being a nuisance. "He has a cat."

" _What_?" She almost yanked him away so she could peek inside herself. Coal moved aside, using his height to watch over the top of her head. The two had a clear sight of Viridian, still equipped in his barbaric combat gear, laying on his bed with his upper back supported by the headpiece. A book held open in his hands at a distance. And there, in a peaceful, sleeping bundle lay a cat. The two watched in silent shock. The gladiator turned the page and read on.

"What... Is Neo somewhere nearby?" Seraphina whispered. She couldn't believe it. "What's going on?"

"No, no, I think that's the real thing." Coal replied.

" _Impossible_! V has never been friendly to anything!"

"Not sure I would call that friendly. More like... nonchalant?"

"I can hear you." Viridian declared, glaring at them. "What do you want?" The two continued to stare, dumbfounded. Several moments passed by in awkward silence.

Seraphina whispered to Coal "Do you think it's blind or something?"

"Can't be, cats can sense things about people."

"Then there's no logical explanation for this." They watched as Viridian shook his head and fidgeted to find a comfortable spot again. The cat gave a whimper, wriggling around until it, too, was comfy.

"It is alive." Coal whispered with a sigh of relief. "But how is he forcing it to stay there?" The two were so engrossed in their investigation from a distance that they never heard the other door open.

"What are you two doing?" Dusk blurted out, surprising them. Sera turned, and with her eyes wide with wonder, motioned for him to come. The soldier's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. With a quick shrug, he peered past Coal and his eyes widened when he saw what they were watching. Dusk pulled away, and the look of bewilderment on his face was impressive. After a second glance, he beckoned for the others to join in.

Within moments, Coal, Sera, Dusk, Ash, and Monica were looking at Viridian with the cat still on his belly. All were left breathless by the sight of it. The feline never budged an inch during their observation, but the gladiator grew more and more irritated. Sera still couldn't believe what she was seeing. All those advances of hers the he shot down without hesitation, but the cat is what warms his cold, dead heart?

"It's like a momma bear and her cub." Monica chirped as quiet as she could. However ridiculous the analogy was, no one denied it.

"Is... Is the cat safe?" Ash asked with concern.

"I don't know, Ash." Coal replied. "I just don't know..."

"I must admit, I didn't take him to be a cat person." Dusk added.

"No, I still don't think he's a cat person." The psychic retorted. "It might just be that the cat is a people cat."

"Why hasn't he kicked the cat out yet? He _hates_ being disturbed."

"Maybe it's more of who's disturbing him. I don't think he minds you or Ash or Azure." Seraphina gave it more thought, before admitting "No, it's just Ash and Azure he's all right with."

"Well, he's not smiling, so perhaps Viridian is... content with the cat?" There was a long silence followed by Dusk's declaration, confirming their agreement on the subject. But the statement brought another equally improbable image to mind.

"Can Grouch smile?" Monica asked. They all turned to her, as if to laugh the question off and pat her head for asking silly questions. But it dawned on them that the gladiator might not have the capability to smile. The Faunus turned to her friends with more confusion in her eyes. "Has he ever smiled before?"

Seraphina cupped her hand over her mouth. "I remember he smiled at me when we first met."

 **(-)**

 **(Five years ago)**

The psychic raised her open palm in front of her, studying it as it turned. She coiled her other hand around it, the sense of touch sending a tingling sensation down her spine. _Alive. I am alive. I can feel. I love feeling. I love this feeling. I never want it to end._ The psychic raised her hands towards the sky, fingers reaching outward. She giggled to herself, recalling how much blood dripped from her hands weeks back. Whoever had rescued her was her lifeline to the rest of reality. She dared not bite the hand that feeds her. Not yet.

The one who called himself Sorrell, such a peculiar man. Not like those vulnerable and weak willed scientists. He was interesting. The psychic wondered how his screams would sound, how pleasurable his pain would be to her. He had told her to wait in this simple room of little furniture, said he had a surprise for her. The psychic hoped it was more people. She loved the people so dearly. How they squirmed and cowered. The girl lay over the table, hands still getting used to contact with objects.

Some things were warm; like her own body, Sorrell's, and the scientists. But they could grow cold as ice. Other things were different; they either stayed warm or cold to the touch, like the strange metal plates on the lower parts of a wall. The psychic supposed this to be the difference between something alive and something that cannot be alive. And she loved feeling alive. It made it easier to forget the dark and the cold. She shivered, her arms retracting, wrapping around herself. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Ah, there you are, young lady." The psychic sprung from her seat and turned. Strange Mr. Sorrell arrived, that unusual smile he always wore. That genuine grin. She wanted to see what other expressions he could make, but later. He was too intriguing to waste so quickly. Her powers pierced into his mind, yet the man's mentality was strong as steel, just like always. She pulled a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Welcome back, Mr. Sorrell." The psychic greeted, falling in love with the sound of her own beautiful voice. She didn't know sounds could be so lovable. "Did you bring my surprise?"

"No patience, as always, I see."

"Patience?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. She bobbed it the other way, still smiling. "What's patience?"

Strange Mr. Sorrell smiled and patted her head. The psychic clung to his hand, his warmth intoxicating. "That reminds me. You still haven't recalled your name?"

"Name? What's name?" She repeated like a parrot.

"I suppose everything is lost to you, then. That only makes things easier." The psychic tried to imitate the devilish grin he wore. "Then it's up to me. Seeing as you are the sole successor of the Seraphim Experiments, then you shall be named Seraphina. Rather fitting, if I do say so myself."

"Seraphim?" The psychic repeated, then her smile faded. _Yes, that word was one those scientists went on and on about so many times_. "Sera...phina..."

"That is you. The burning angel. I suppose it can even be likened to the color of burning, a bright and radiant red."

Seraphina considered her new title. _I suppose it is better than Test Subject. Seraphina. Seraphina_. "Is this my surprise?"

Sorrell straightened his posture, revealing his full height to be towering over the psychic. Although it was understandable. She was but a child. "No, it isn't. Your surprise is waiting right behind me. Send him in, Midna." _Midna_... that was the title of the other person here. Cold and unfeeling. Seraphina didn't like her much. The door opened again, and the psychic peered around the man before he stepped out of her way.

Standing in the doorway was a young man, much taller than she, with hair a rich white color. But it was stained with a sight she was familiar with; dried blood. Everything about him, from his ragged clothes on the verge of falling apart, to his fair face and menacing sword that was too big for him, splattered with blood. The psychic clapped her hands in delight, wondering if he, too, was broken and aimless. But the scowl on his face, the shine in his glaring eyes. He was sane; better yet, determined. _But to do what?_

"Well, go on." Sorrell blurted, reminding the psychic there we others in the room. "Introduce yourself. She won't bite hard." But the boy continued to frown. He looked to be cautious, of a sort. He wasn't afraid of anything, but he didn't want to be touched by anything. The psychic felt certain touching him would make him attack. And yet, she stretched forth a hand to test her theory.

As she expected, the boy's hand whipped faster than she could see, squeezing her frail fingers hard. The pain spiraled up her arms, tingling her. The pain felt nice. It hurt, but the reminder it carried brought her great comfort. She smiled. The boy flinched, batting her hand away. Seraphina grasped her throbbing hand with delicacy, savoring the pain. _Such a strong will. I can't wait to break it. Why else would Sorrell bring him to me? If he isn't to be my toy, then what else could it be?_

"Well, it looks like you two will get along swimmingly." Sorrell commented on their interaction. "Seraphina, meet Viridian. And young Mr. Viridian, may I introduce to you Miss Seraphina." After seeing no change in either of them, he smirked. "The two of you will make for a wonderful pair. Strive to work together without flaw, and serve me well, children." Still no change, though the boy's hand twitched. "Seraphina, please show him around."

"Yes, sir..." She answered quietly. Sorrell clapped his hands together, making for the door.

"Oh, and Viridian." He called, making the boy turn to him. "Remember our little promise. Take care, you two." The door closed shut behind him, leaving the frail and gaunt psychic with the bloodied brute. Without a moment to waste, Viridian was on the move, walking past Sera and down the hall, dragging his oversized sword with him. The psychic said nothing, certain that whatever she tried wouldn't be enough to stop him.

But luckily for her, she didn't need words to know about someone. She smirked and looked down at her hand, then to the back of his head. With her invasive powers at her disposal, the psychic prepared to intrude his thoughts. First, a simple test to confirm the integrity of his mind. Once it pierced his inner thoughts, she was free to dig around all she like. The inside of his mind was ripe with thoughts, memories, and images. _How juicy_...

"Fiona?" Seraphina's grin grew wicked as the boy froze. But that wasn't nearly enough. She went to go and dig up more, but something shifted. She was denied access; his mental wall suddenly impenetrable. The psychic frowned, wondering how he could close it so quickly. _Perhaps he was crying?_ With a twisted smile, she tried to peek at his face. But she dreaded her mistake when she found him turning towards her, dragging his sword through the carpet.

The psychic had less than a second to react, falling back as his sword missed her on its way up. She ducked to the left as the blade was buried into the wall. Seraphina risked a glance at his face and gasped. His eyes were wide and burning with the purest of hatred. Viridian's hand shot forward, wrapping around her thin throat. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, the brute's grip tightened further as his other hand gripped her neck as well.

She lashed out, her mind preying upon all minds nearby, aimless. Viridian cried out, dropping her to the ground. Seraphina coughed and coughed, trying to get air back into her lungs. The brute's sword fell from the wall, crashing into the floor. The two stared at each other for almost a minute, both gasping. Bewilderment written all over his face, the psychic realized she may have the upper hand. Brain beats brawn, so she would learn later.

But his mind was blocked off still, foggy like a thick mist. She realized he wasn't barricading his thoughts; he plain and simply wasn't thinking. Empty as could be. With a frown, she searched and searched for any kind of thought to take advantage of. But there was nothing. Then, a sword appeared. His sword. He was thinking about his sword. Her eyes flashed to her right, in time to see his hand grip the handle.

Viridian stared in awe at her, taking a step back. Then, a smile crept onto his lips. Seraphina searched his mind again. Empty, even the sword was gone. _No, it wasn't completely empty_. As though on display, another image grabbed her attention. It was her; bloodied, mangled, and dead. Fear frozen in her cold eyes. She grumbled and scowled, pulling back her powers. And as if satisfied with himself, Viridian sneered at her.

 **(-)**

 **(Present day)**

Seraphina returned from her stroll down memory lane. The ambitious Viridian had bolstered his mentality to great heights since then. And although his hostility had lessened, he never really changed. "Although it was more a sneer than a smile." She admitted.

"Are you idiots done?" The gladiator snapped. He went to get up, and everyone started pleading for him not to. The cat, disturbed from his sleep, awoke with a jerking and leapt off. The five observers all simultaneously moaned in sadness. Viridian scoffed and grabbed his sword before departing. "Find some other entertainment." The cat gave a quiet yawn and left as well.

"Guess Grouch isn't human, just as I suspected." Coal announced.

"Stop _CALLING_ me that!" Viridian yelled from down the hall.

"There's plenty about Viridian that may be a mystery forever." Dusk said with a nod. "What's his Semblance, anyway? Usually one's ability is tied to their personality." Seraphina blinked several times. _Really? Was it that easy?_

"Let's go and ask him. He's surely on his way to the gym anyhow." The psychic gave chase, catching up to the gladiator within seconds. Once at his side, she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Viridian gave an annoyed sigh, but didn't pry her off.

"And what do you want now?" He growled.

"To know your weakness." She answered with a happy sigh.

"Tough."


	41. Chapter 41: Capable

**Chapter 41: Capable**

Viridian stared at the featureless device before him. No bigger than a watermelon without limbs or face, spherical and floating, and yet it seemed to stare back in a way. Coated with tough steel and a material that would squish in his grip, the differing materials began where one ended, replicating a radioactive sign hexagon. It hummed quiet and low, not quite excruciating but bothersome to be sure. The gladiator glanced back to the others standing a fair distance back in this large training room.

"What the hell is this thing?" He inquired, pointing at the oddity.

"It's a new kind of training dummy." Dusk began. He paid more attention to his Scroll than he did the others, prodding away at the buttons. "It's tough and malleable surfaces allow it to efficiently absorb and catalog the amount of force from each blow in pascals, or psi. It's extremely durable, and the inside is equipped with state of the art technology to further enhance the quality of results, so-"

"Someone that speaks English?"

"It measures how hard you bash or slash it." Seraphina explained.

Dusk turned to her with a dry laugh. "Well, no, not exactly. There is, of course, a different computing formula for how it measures cuts and-"

"So you want me to hit it? And that's it?" Viridian grew impatient. He was going to relax this period. _But no. They_ had _to meddle._

"No, use your Semblance! Show us what you're capable of!" Monica chirped. With both fists clenched, she pumped her arms into the air. "Show us! Show us! Show us!"

"Ugh..." The gladiator glanced down at his open palm. He closed it into a fist before turning it over. A green glow shone on the back of his hand in the shape of a diamond. With a grunt, he slammed his hand onto the ground. As his hand rose, black mists emerged and pooled where his palm struck the ground. Several gasps went ignored as the alpha Beowolf he captured came forth, it's emerald eyes gleaming.

The Grimm gave a loud snarl, yet remained on guard, awaiting the gladiators command. He could feel the bloodlust emanating from the beast, could empathize with it. But alongside the exhilaration came the debilitation in his legs. A minor annoyance. The sound of a device clattering to the floor made him turn his head. The soldier had dropped his Scroll while his mouth hung open, completely appalled. Monica shared his expression, though she held more fascination in her eyes than he. Even Ash was stirred from his calm temperament.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" The Faunus declared, breaking the silence. Dusk stammered as he tried to piece together a coherent sentence. "That is _awesome_! It's like a magician, pulling a rabbit out of his hat! What other tricks do ya got?" She made to approach, but was stopped when Dusk's hand yanked her back by her shoulder.

"Now wait just one second!" He shouted, fumbling to retrieve his Scroll. "Just what is this?"

"It's a Grimm." Seraphina answered, leaning forward onto the metal railing separating the combatant from the onlookers. "Enslaved to do his bidding." Dusk gave her a look of pure disbelief, to which she smiled. "Oh, but doesn't it cripple you, V? How do your legs feel?"

"Like lead." He grunted. Viridian wasn't one to show weakness, but his frustration led to his honesty. This flaw was the main reason he never showed anyone else his Semblance. He tried to take a step forward, struggling to lift his leg. After forcing it over barely a single step, it stomped into the ground. He glared at his legs.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Dusk sputtered. "Have you-have you seen this before?"

"Why, of course." The psychic ran a hand through her hair, acting coquettish. "One must be familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of one's allies. And Semblances are no exception, wouldn't you agree, _Coal_?"

"Sure." He answered with a shrug, hands in his pockets. Viridian saw Ash gave him a puzzled look.

Dusk returned to study the sight before his eyes. "This is unbelievable... I had no idea such Semblances even existed!" The soldier began taking notes excitedly. "Viridian! Is your Grimm as stronger or weaker than before you captured it?"

 _The hell? A second ago he could barely stand_. "No different."

"That's incredible! And unusual. How much of a strain is it to your Aura? What part of it drains from you, when it attacks or when it's summoned? Ooo, what about when it takes damage? And there was that debilitation Sera mentioned as well. Would you mind going into further-"

"Make it hit the ball thing!" Monica interrupted. This much attention was starting to annoy him. With a roll of his eyes, Viridian pointed his sword to the training dummy and the Beowolf lunged at it. The beast swiped its claws across the spongy surface, then a second time. It balled its fists together and battered it. The spherical droid bounced off the walls several times before regaining it's balance. The Grimm withdrew for the time being, eyes watching the ball recover.

"... Remarkable." Dusk muttered, staring at his Scroll. "Enough force to send a vehicle flying. It definitely packs a punch, and-" His finger ran across the screen. "No change to your Aura levels, aside from the initial summoning. I wonder if it taking damage-" Before he could finish that sentence, Viridian smacked the Grimm with the flat of his blade. The beast slid across the floor and collided with the wall. With a low growl, it returned to the gladiator. Although astonished, Dusk returned to his notes. "No, it's just the initial summoning then."

"It isn't all sunshine and rainbows." Sera interjected. "Having his little pet out renders his legs near useless." Viridian stomped towards them, his beast by his side. It took considerable energy to move his legs while they weighed a ton. At least it felt like they weighed that much. Monica knelt down and patted the Beowolf like a common house pet. The Grimm gave no reaction to her attention.

" _Sooo_ cool! Does it have a name?"

Viridian groaned. "Not you too!" he cried while Seraphina snickered. The beast vanished into mist, which then faded into the air. With his legs back to normal, he strode towards the door. "That's it, I'm gone. I did what you wanted, so let me read in peace."

"Are you sure?" The psychic called out. "We were just getting to team Mustard's Semblances. Doesn't that interest you?" The gladiator stopped in the doorway. If he knew what they were packing, it'd make fighting them easier. Or they might have something dangerous, something he'd want to avoid. Viridian returned, activating a chair which sprung from the floor and sat next to Coal, arms crossed. Seraphina smirked at his compliance. "I'm sorry to impose on you, Dusk, but I was hoping to learn more about yours and Monica's."

"Oh, certainly." The soldier nodded. "It's only fair. If you'll let me finish my notes, then we may resume." He mumbled to himself in thought. "Professor Vidal might actually like this information as well."

Seraphina moved closer, looking up from below. "So, what's your verdict?"

Dusk closed his eyes and exhaled, reviewing the notes he took and things he saw. "It's definitely a match for Viridian. Although it doesn't reveal much to his personality, it more of bolsters the idea I had of him. Cruel and relentless, perfectly reflected in how he dominates both his opponents and his Grimm."

"Bite me." Viridian replied.

"Although maybe the cat found some sort of kinship in that? I still can't understand that bit."

"That's easy." Monica answered. "Grouch is like a Beastmaster! Like in those video games you see all the time. The cat just knew it about him, I'm sure of it." Everyone stared at her in silence. Once again, they found her statement odd, yet irrefutable.

"I think maybe you need to play less games." Ash muttered.

"Oh, that's right!" Dusk exclaimed, turning to Sera and Coal. "Would the two of you mind displaying your Semblances? I feel it would have a tremendous impact on my research." Viridian shot glance at his team leader through the corner of his eye. He was curious if Coal still rued what he had done with his Semblance.

"I... Can't." Coal replied. His expression twisted as he stared at the ground. "I'm kinda... in the same boat as Ash." _What a terrible liar_. As if reading the gladiators mind, something the psychic was more than capable of, Seraphina gave a laugh.

"There's nothing to worry about. Here, I'll show you how it's done. Although..." She pressed a finger to her lips, in thought. "I will need a volunteer."

"Oh! Me me me!" The Faunus erupted with enthusiasm.

"Excellent. Now, stand right there, if you please..." The two young women got into position, away from the spectators. Monica looked like she itched to get moving again. "Now, attack me."

"You got it!" She replied, already charging forth.

"Wha-Not even any hesitation?" Dusk gaped. But Viridian knew the soldier's worries were for naught. Though he wondered how the psychic would play off her abilities. The Faunus came within striking distance, swinging her tonfas straight down, but off course. The pommels crashed into the ground to Sera's left. Monica looked around with confusion written all over her face while her opponent smiled, not even drawing her weapon. The Faunus tried again, a diagonal attack, but once again out of reach.

"Huh? What's going on?" She blurted, halting her attacks.

"Go on, try to describe it." Seraphina insisted.

"It's like..." Monica began, fumbling with her thoughts. "I know where I need to swing, I can see you, but... I keep thinking you're somewhere else? Just a little bit?"

"And now try to block." Before the Faunus was ready, Sera whipped out her blade and went for a quick strike. Monica blocked it with both her tonfas protecting her left. With a smirk, the psychic swung her sword from above. Monica watched her movements with ease, but instead of holding her weapons up, she directed them to her right. She blinked in bewilderment as Seraphina's sword made a light tap off the top of her head. The Faunus released her weapons and rubbed where the psychic struck her.

"Whaaat? What's going on?!"

"Ohh, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sera dropped her own weapon and pulled Monica closer, a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "There, there."

Dusk tilted his head at the display. "Well that's... Unusual. Could you explain what just happened? I'm still a little..."

"It's a simple trick, nothing more." The psychic replied. "I fool my opponent, making them think I am attacking from a different direction. You're familiar with the term feint? It's a similar variant with much less work." Dusk jotted again in his notes, though his face still bore a hint of surprise. Viridian gave a quiet humph, satisfied with her discretion.

"I never thought there could be so many types of Semblances." He said with a low whistle, followed by an excited smile. "Though I suppose that is rather fitting with the nature of it. All right! I've pulled up my notes on Monica's Semblance. Anytime you're ready!" The gladiator, passive until now, stood up and leaned against the wall. This was what he came for, and he did not want to miss it.

 **(-)**

The more decrepit streets of Atlas were as hollow and empty as a ghost town. That made it the perfect place to lay low while Albany waited for Monica. Ever since they reunited some time ago, she met up with him regularly. Though he hated to put her at risk, it was an agreement she insisted on. He smiled, pleased to know she had grown up so much and so well. He wondered if it had to do with her friends here in Atlas.

The giant worried about her when they still lived in Mistral. He suspected her old friends there were a bad influence on her, and although he knew it was nothing more than a gut feeling, sometimes a gut feeling was proof enough. If Monica had found a reason to smile here in this capital of elitism, then this place can't be all that bad. He sat on a destroyed recliner in an alley, uncaring of the fluff and cuts here and there. The old Faunus wondered where she was. They were supposed to meet up a while ago.

"Hey, Al!" A man called out. "Soup kitchen is open. You comin' to grab a bite?"

"Nah, that's all right, Raleigh." Albany replied. "The more for everyone else, eh? Thanks for checkin'!"

"Suit yourself." He heard the footsteps of the stranger departing, leaving the giant to his thoughts. Raleigh is a good man, despite his current circumstances. A stoic individual with a bigger heart than most. Although he always sounded disgruntled and tired, Raleigh made sure everyone got a fair chance at food and shelter. Being blind must have made him think Al needed the help too, for which he was grateful.

Raleigh used to be an officer, an enforcer of the law of Atlas. But he was prone to pitying people down on their luck. From small things like poor families receiving fines for something light like littering, to letting others off with a warning. His gentle nature was something actual criminals exploited. Raleigh went too far, destroying evidence that would have convicted someone he felt certain was no murderer. Whether it was the right call or not wasn't Al's place to say.

This was what he had spent the past month or so doing; gathering information. After finding his way to the dilapidated parts of town, he learned about what kind of individuals lived down here. Their stories, their experiences... It wasn't on his list of priorities, but it was the least he could do for how they've welcomed him. He wasn't the only former White Fang member down here; several followers that found themselves disagreeing with their ruthlessness were left here to be forgotten. Without the law threatening them, the area was home to all of them.

It wasn't the perfect place to get info on his target, but he had learned some valuable information. Former guards and ex soldiers living here. Albany was astonished by the number of them living here like this. _If this is how Atlas decides to treat them..._ The giant found himself eager to learn about Monica's friends. The people at the top of the world, the people with actual bright futures, he needed to know that his godchild was in the right environment.

 **(-)**

Dusk attuned his Scroll to the training dummy once again. He was impressed by its toughness, but he figured such a device would have to be in order to test a Hunter's strength. He glanced up at Monica, already in position and fired up. Her blazing eyes burned into her target, the hapless android floating several away. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck, worried she might actually end up destroying it.

"All right, Monica." He said, hesitating. "Are you-"

"I was _born_ ready!"

"...Well ok then. Shall we start with a simple jump attack?" _If she was going to destroy it, best leave that for last_. With a battle cry, the Faunus jumped at the droid, but with her path of descent, she would sail far past it. The soldier knew that was exactly what she was aiming for. At the tip of her ascension, she froze in midair for the briefest of moments, reeling back her right weapon. The Faunus shot forward like a bullet, smashing against the dummy with incredible speed.

Dusk watched the training dummy collide with the floor, almost leaving an indent. After two seconds of sitting there, it rose back up, returning to it's initial position. Monica turned around, panting. Even using it for a second took a considerable amount of Aura from her, more so than other people's Semblances. Or it could've been the shock on her legs from her recovery. He looked at his screen, knowing there would be two readings; one for her attack, and one for the robot's impact into the floor.

"...Three times stronger than Viridian's Grimm. Sounds about right."

"Is that good?" Monica asked, running to see the results.

"It's scary is what it is!" Dusk replied. "Your Semblance is so destructive, even to yourself!"

"I see." Seraphina remarked. "Reckless, like her."

"Exactly."

"I don't see nothin' wrong with that." The Faunus replied.

Dusk slapped his face. "Seeing as you used a double negative, I can't help but agree. All right, did you want to test the other mode?" Monica's eyes lit up and she returned to her initial position. If the dummy had features to pull off an expression, Dusk was convinced it would show dread. He reset the data, ready to record the coming blows.

"Hyahh!" The Faunus shouted, rushing at the droid a second time. Her target flashed red for a fraction of a second, and Monica wailed on it with all her might. Under normal circumstances, the machine would be halfway to Vale right now, but it remained still, as if her blows was nothing. Moving quickly, she reeled back and smacked it a second time, then a third and a fourth. Using both her weapons, she delivered blow after blow, the device appearing to absorb each strike.

Then it happened. The red flicker glimmered over it again, and it flew off like a cannonball. With a sizable dent visible on the outer shell, it smashed into the wall, burying itself most of the way in. It was uncanny how well it blended into the wall, almost unrecognizable if not for the small crater in the dummy. Monica's Aura was drained again, almost thrice what was missing before. And as for the training dummy readings...

"About half the force of the average meteorite..." He explained in disbelief. As the Faunus cheered and whooped, Dusk couldn't quite believe what he was reading. _That's even stronger than the last time we were here. Although she did only land five strikes the last time. This time was seven. Two whole blows can make that much of a difference?_

"What in the hell did I just see..." Viridian muttered, eyes wide. Dusk turned and saw the rest of team Canvas wearing similar, awestruck expressions.

"That. Is Monica's Semblance." The solider answered with bluntness.

"I... Think..." Seraphina murmured, still trying to process what she saw. The charm in her voice and appearance was long gone. "An explanation... _Might_ be in order."

"What kind of explanation even _is_ there to that?!" Coal shouted.

"A very scientific one." Dusk answered, looking back to his notes on his Scroll. He cleared his throat, then continued. "Monica's Semblance can be defined as a kinetic delay ability. She can activate it on herself, or a target object, like a shield or foe. Once activated, the object of her desire becomes immovable, even to gravity. At that point, it stores all forces impacting it; gravity, inertia, extra blows. At Monica's choice, the duration ends, and all the kinetic energy stored is released at once, resulting... In that." He pointed to the dummy, now leaking fluid down the wall.

"Although clearly powerful, activating her Semblance drains an inordinate amount from her Aura." He continued. "The amount grows exponentially with a longer duration."

"See?" Monica added, leaning over the railing. "I go, then I stop, then I go _faster_!" Dusk massaged the temple of his forehead, groaning. The others still hadn't said a word, until Coal broke the silence.

"How did you even discover an ability like that?" He asked.

The Faunus gave it a moment of thought, before gasping with delight. "Oh yeah, I was playing baseball with some friends! I think that was how I got attached to blunt weapons to begin with. Good times..."

"Well, now I feel as though my Semblance is underwhelming." Dusk mumbled.

"That's not..." Sera began, biting her lip and looking away. " _Completely_ true. I would love for you to demonstrate and explain it, if you wouldn't mind." Dusk gave a forced laugh, trying to hide a smirk. Monica didn't if it was from Sera's assurance or her flirting. The soldier tried to wipe the smile off his face again, unsuccessfully.

"It's simple, really." He began, motioning for Monica to step back. After she complied, he crouched down and disappeared in a flash of violet light, reappearing where the Faunus was, faster than one could blink. Monica stood where Dusk was, and the soldier displayed his ability again and again with different individuals. "My Semblance allows me to exchange the locations of myself and another individual of my choice. The transfer is near instantaneous and hardly a burden to my Aura."

"Interesting..." The psychic said with a smile, playing with her hair. "Is it only between two people?"

Dusk chuckled shyly, replying "No, no, it can be multiple at once. But the number must be equal on both sides." Now it looked like he was showing off, displacing everyone from their original positions.

"That has a myriad of possibilities." Sera noted. "Quite useful, indeed." Dusk scratched the back of his head, looking more nervous than ever. In the back of her mind, Monica felt she was forgetting something.

"You flatter me. It's really nothing too special." _Seriously though, what was it I'm forgetting?_

"Not at all! You sound like you lack quite a bit of confidence in yourself, Dusk." _Was I supposed to be somewhere?_

" _That's_ it!" Monica exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I was supposed to meet my uncle! Oh, shoot, how could I forget something like that?!" She began pacing back and forth, ignorant of the eyes on her. "Ah, that's right! I gotta introduce you guys to him! Oh, but Sylvia isn't here... Quick, Dusk! How long until lunch?!"

Dusk sighed. "Is that what I am to you? A _clock_?" He looked down at his Scroll nonetheless. "Twelve minutes to lunch."

"That's perfect! We'll grab Sylvia, and I can treat you all to lunch, while introducing my uncle at the same time! I'm a genius."

"If it's free food, I'm in." Coal added. The Faunus' eyes lit up. She saw no one refusing her proposal, even though some looked uncomfortable. _So that means everyone's ok with it!_


	42. Chapter 42: Field Trip

**Chapter 42: Field Trip**

"Ahhh, I love the sky." Sylvia muttered, stretching her arms high above her head. "I never thought I'd miss something I was so used to seeing every day. I really take it for granted. Is this what prisoners feel like?"

"You were just. In class. _Not_ maximum security." Dusk replied, annoyed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. _That's it, let it all out_. The soldier exhaled, trying his recompose himself. _Another inhale, and_ -

"How poorly we treat our criminals."

"Bah..."

"C'mon, you guys!" Monica shouted from further down the street, waving to them. "This way!" She ducked into the side street, out of sight. Despite her beckoning, the five continued at the same pace. Atlas was a busy city; plenty of pedestrians, plenty of drivers, plenty of noise. It was the city Dusk grew up in, but he was ashamed by how unfamiliar his surroundings were. Southern Atlas was a district he seldom stepped foot in. It was... charming, in it's mediocrity. The soldier recognized other students travelling between fast food joints and pizza restaurants.

The Soleil family was one of tradition and pride. Dusk couldn't deny that he romanticized his heritage to be akin to royal knights of old. The General's most trusted. He grew up knowing of lavish surroundings and luxury, but his training taught him to be humble about his blessings. That being said, he was convinced that only those of high birthright were capable of being the strongest of Hunters. The prowess of his friends challenged that notion, and he wondered how arduous their struggles might be.

Versed in the other higher families of Northern Atlas, he was aware of Coal's heritage. It wasn't unheard of for a Basklef to enter into the world of Huntsmen, but still uncommon. He showed skill and grace, despite holding himself like a commoner. Unobtrusive. But the others remained a mystery, though it wasn't difficult to guess. The exception to this was one individual the soldier could not keep his eyes off of. Seraphina, the lovely young lady of team Canvas. Now that was an individual of high society. Her glamour, posture, the way she walked, the way she talked, and her extensive vocabulary above all. She lit up any room with radiance and elegance.

He smacked his face against a pole, almost falling to the ground. Stumbling to catch himself, Dusk assured the others he was fine. Covering his nose, the soldier looked over at Sera. She smiled back upon noticing his gaze. Butterflies fluttered up his stomach and he pulled away. He wanted to know everything about her; where she came from, her family, her hobbies, the color of her- He pushed back the lecherous thoughts. Maybe it's more than admiration. Dusk craved to get to the bottom of these emotions. Sylvia yawned, stretching her arms again.

"Sylvia, don't you think you should be more ladylike?" He groaned.

"Ladylike?" The berserker folded her arms behind her neck, leaning back to watch him out of the corner of her eye. "Now why would I wanna be like that?"

Dusk rolled his eyes. "Have you never thought about a partner?"

"Don't I have you?"

"I meant a _romantic_ relationship, built out of choice, not manacled against your will."

"Mana-wha?"

"Ugh... What about in the future? What are your plans for then, hmm?"

"Aw, crud." She whispered suddenly. "I forgot about that." Dusk smiled, finally at a breakthrough.

"You see? We're not young forever. If you were to follow Seraphina's example, someone may come along to request courtship."

"Oh?" The psychic chuckled, her laugh like music to Dusk's ears. "Are you saying I may find myself with a romantic partner soon? How kind of you." He could feel his face turning beet red.

"Nah, see, that's just balogna." The berserker replied. "Acting all prissy like that, just not for me. Why should I do that, when instead I get to do stuff like-" Belching finished her sentence, her mouth expanding and shaking from the forced burp. Dusk turned away in disgust as she laughed and laughed. She yanked him towards her, one arm wrapped around his neck. "You're too uptight, Dusk. You gotta loosen up a little from time to time! Take a look at where we are! Out here, rank and class and lien don't matter. We're all equal and worthless!"

"On second thought, Remnant might hold the kind of man willing to take you as you are. Why couldn't Azure and Viridian come again?" He asked, throwing a pleading glance at the others. As if spiting him, Coal grinned and waved.

"Grouch left the moment we were done, and we couldn't find Azure." He answered. "Besides, not too sure they're the greatest for social meetups."

"This way!" Monica repeated. "You're too slow!" She waited for them to catch up before skipping forward, chipper as ever.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"There's a pizza place that is amazing somewhere down... Oh, you know where the Southern Atlas Gardens are?"

That run-down dead plot? It was supposed to be a gift for the lesser folk of Atlas, but the inferiority complex they hold left them bitter. All attempts at improving the garden was met with force and brutality, the poor seeing it as trying to push them away from the homes they could ill afford. With no one caring enough to brave the locals, and none of the locals able to find the time or lien to manage it, it fell to disrepair, all the plants rotting and dead. A common cesspool for those less fortunate. "Yeah?"

"About two streets from there is the greatest pizza ever! My uncle took me there once, and I gotta tell you, nothing has tasted the same since!"

Dusk looked at the Faunus with growing concern. "You mentioned your uncle was hiding from the law?" The choice of location did explain the shrinking numbers of passersby.

"Yep." She answered plain and simply. "And? Oh!" She turned forward, fishing through her pockets. "I gotta tell him we're on our way! He's gonna meet us on the way." Monica squealed with delight. "I'm so excited! He didn't like my other friends from Mistral, but you guys are awesome! No way he can disapprove of you guys."

 **(-)**

The psychic chuckled to herself. Something about Monica's childish and carefree nature made her a delight to be around. Her presence helped relieve stress from anyone, allowing them to relax. And relaxing was the goal of this little trip. That and discovering the identity of the ever mysterious uncle. After her report to Lord Sorrell on the Semblances of both Monica and Dusk, he might show a stronger interest in the two. Seraphina considered glimpsing inside the Faunus's head for details, but surprises never ceased to amuse.

Speaking of amusement, the little soldier could not keep his eyes off of her. _How delicious. Soon, I will have to make my move_. Although information on the Soleil's was abundant for Lord Sorrell, every little bit helps. And if not for business, then for pleasure. That leaves Ash, the one individual she dreaded reading. Something about his psyche was... chilling. _But who else could pierce his mental barricades?_ The psychic prided herself on her performances, all which bore a touch of her own true desires. But the burned boy lacked either conscious or care.

Every person's mind was like a vault; some guarded like a prison, others left open to those with... unique capabilities. Common thoughts, short term memories, and current emotions lie beyond the outer barrier. But the further within you dig, the darker the secrets. The more treasured the memories. The purest reflection of their entire being. Depending on the defenses, many individuals keep their mind's locked tight. But stress, fatigue, and emotional weakness pried open the palisades, created vulnerabilities. When one opens themselves to another entirely... Secrets and history come pouring out.

At least, that is how the psychic came to understand it, through years of experience. It all came down to willpower; mental integrity. It was why Viridian remained steadfast and impenetrable. Through hostility, he pushes back everyone and everything. Barbaric, yet effective. And the good Lord Sorrell kept his secrets through expert practice of the mind. In all the years she had known the aristocrat, never once had he lost his temper. Never once had his calculated smile faltered in the slightest. They remained at the top of Seraphina's target list. _So why is Ash such a dilemna for me?_

"We're getting close!" Monica stated, pulling the psychic out of her thoughts. The Faunus stood at the edge of a crosswalk, hand blocking out light as she turned this way and that. "Hmm, anyone see him?"

"How would we know if we've never met him?" Dusk groaned.

"Describe him?" Coal asked, defusing the soldier's annoyance. Sera felt he was merely uncomfortable with his current surroundings and used anger to mask it. His mind locked tighter than ever.

"Uhh..." The Faunus began. "Big. White hair, big, with huge horns, uhh, big? And-BWAHH!" In a flash of white, someone attacked, tackling her to the ground. The two tumbled over, again and again, until the stranger held her up from the ground. Seraphina was shocked to recognize the behemoth of a Faunus she fought with Coal and Viridian that night months back.

"Little Cinnamon!" The giant shouted, holding her to the sky. Before she could respond, he threw her off and into the air. Her screams and laughter filled the air as the others watched in dead silence. Once onto his feet, he caught her and swung her around.

"Uncle Alby!" Monica hollered, returning his affection with a hug. "GAH! Not the bear hug, _not the bear hug_!" While making various grunts, the giant squeezed her against his body. She rapped her hands against his back in vain, the air flushed out of her lungs. The Faunus's face grew pale as a loud snapping sound erupted from her back. Moaning, she slumped in his now loose grip.

"Well, now." Dusk mumbled. "This explains her ridiculous toughness." The soldier turned to her, and she noticed surprise spark in his eyes. "Coal, are you unwell?" Oh no. Sera spun her head to see Coal, white as a ghost, unable to speak, wearing a shrewd, forced smile. He took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, no, no, I'm _fine._ Just-" He gestured to the two out on the street. "This is really surprising!" The psychic rolled her eyes.

 _ **Don't you**_ **dare** _ **try to back out of this. Stay calm, and don't bring attention to yourself.**_

 _ **Easy for you to say! He didn't pummel you to smithereens!**_

 _ **Compose yourself!**_ She hissed. Although in truth, she was sweating inside as much as he was. It was a long time ago, maybe he forgot. _Who am I kidding? If I still remember him, surely he would._ The giant approached, letting Monica onto the ground. She tugged at him to come forward, both smiling away. He towered over all of them, like a child watching ants. About to stomp them into oblivion.

"So, you're the ones who have been taking care of my little Cinnamon here?" _That sounds threatening. Is that a threat?_ For once in the longest of times, Seraphina wasn't sure what would follow. Her mind couldn't focus. When he raised his hand, she flinched. The giant smacked Dusk across the back, who yelped from the sudden attack. "Pleased ta meet'ya!" He laughed. "Thanks a lot for looking after this little ditz, I know for a fact she can be a handful!"

As Sera and Coal stood by, dazed, the berserker welcomed the giant. "That's so cool, what kind of horns are those?"

"Ah ha, admirin' my Faunusy side?" He answered, all smiles. "Harder than steel, these babies. The name's Albany, but you guys can call me Al."

"Ow." Dusk winced, rubbing his shoulder. "You have a powerful strike, Mr. Al. I am Dusk Sol-" His abrupt pause brought new questions to Seraphina's mind. "...Dusk. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ahh, Mr. Fancy Pants Soleil?" The newly introduced Albany slammed a hand atop Dusk's head. "Little Cinnamon's told me _all_ about you. Glad to know someone can keep this little troublemaker in line! And you must be Sylvia?" He asked, turning his attention. The berserker grinned, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"That's me! You look strong, Al! Wanna spar some time?"

The giant roared with laughter. "Filled with spunk, I like that! And Ash is..."

"Present." The burned one declared. The lack of passion in his voice made the atmosphere dwindle in excitement.

The giant gave him a nervous nod. "Quiet. Ok then."

"He's my partner!" Monica added.

"That so? Let me ask you somethin, kid. Do you got my niece's back?"

"With my life."

"Then you're all right in my books! So, this is your team? Your motley crew? Not bad. We can get to know each other later, over _pizza_!"

"Pizza! _WOO_!" Monica chimed.

"But before that..." The giant interrupted, cocking his head to Coal and Seraphina. Here it comes, she dreaded. "You brought some other friends? Team Caramel?"

"Team Canvas, uncle!" Monica laughed. "You did that on purpose!"

"You'll never know!" He answered, returning his focus to the two who could have sweat enough to replace the ocean. "Nice to finally meet you!" Al declared, extending a hand. Seraphina blinked, then blinked again. _Was he... Has he forgotten who we are? This is a golden chance! We can-_

"Uhh." Coal started nervously. "I wouldn't say that..." The smile below Al's mask cracked, turning into a frown. His hand fell back to his side. Coal, you idiot. "We... _kinda_ met before?" He finished quietly.

"I said." The giant repeated, gritting his teeth. "Nice to finally meet you." The smile he wore was forced and awkward, but nobody else gave notice. Or maybe they just didn't comment. Either way, this was disastrous. _Well,_ Seraphina figured, _I wanted a surprise. I should be careful what I wish for._

"Now let's get some pizza!" Monica cheered, jumping into the air behind Al.

 **(-)**

" _Blind_?" The five humans said in unison.

The giant held a slimy slice of pizza over his mouth and chewed off the end. He leaned back against his seat, one arm sprawled behind Monica, who nibbled at her food with a look of bliss. "That's right! Little Cinnamon has helped me tons. And the locals. It's not so bad. I never need to worry about my look!"

"Blind..." Coal repeated. "So that explains-"

Al slammed a hand against the table, silencing him. He now felt tiny compared to the giant. "Explains what?"

Coal held up his hands, trying to defuse the situation. "Uhhh, explains the mask! _Yeeaaah_ it looks a little hard to see through."

"I noticed that too." Dusk nodded. Al relaxed when the soldier spoke up, eating more of his meal. "That's an interesting piece. Is it ancient?"

"Nope. Broke this one countless times, had to get it replaced each time. Though now I've learned to take better care of it." The atmosphere returned to its lively state.

"There's something else that's been bothering me." Dusk began. "Not necessarily bother, but something that didn't quite sit right."

"Shoot, kid."

"Monica said she texted you to meet up with us. But how would you have known what the text said? Text to voice technology?"

"Nope! Just a simple text is all." Al dropped the slice on Monica's plate and pulled out an archaic cell phone, upside down. "Some punk thought he'd try and mug me and he... _Gave_ this to me. As an apology."

"Yeah!" Monica chirped. "He told me about it and I fixed it up for him and now he can know when I wanna meet!"

"So that's what that was." The soldier muttered under his breath. Coal had a sneaking suspicion Dusk was the one who calibrated the phone. "But how do you read the messages?"

"Read?" Al tilted his head in confusion. "It's just the vibrate mode. Once I feel that, I know when she wants to hang out."

"Yeah! Here, see?" Monica opened her Scroll and showed them the text conversation between the two. If it could be called that. Not much more than 126 consecutive _'Hi'_ sfrom her.

"How... Creative?" Dusk commented. Coal sipped his water, watching the awkward conversation. Ash studied his food, as though he's never seen pizza before. Dusk had nibbled his, more interested in talking rather than eating. And the two girls of team Mustard were having an eating contest from the looks of it. Though it could just as easily have been them pigging out. The appetite of hyperactive adolescents knows no bounds. Coal took a bite of his, amazed by how appetizing it was. Greasy to no end, but it made for mouthwatering pizza all right. The sauce and the crust were divine. Before he knew it, the single slice he grabbed off the trays vanished.

"What brings you to Atlas?" The burned one asked, having followed Dusk's example in using utensils to eat.

Al scratched his head. "Looking for someone. I was in the neighborhood and decided to give little Cinnamon a visit. Hadn't seen her since Mistral, and it's great to see how well you guys have been treatin' her." He started feeling his plate for the slice he dropped, confused when he felt nothing but greased ceramic.

"Did you find who you were looking for?"

The giant paused, pulling his hand back. He crossed his arms behind his head. "Not yet. But that's my own problem. I'll get around to it in time."

Monica gasped after practically swallowing another slice. "Oh yeah, Uncle Al, where'd your mace go?" Coal shivered at the memory, grabbing his stomach in reflex. Through the corner of his eye, he saw the giant twitch.

"Oh, uhh, I... Left it behind. It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"Did the military confiscate it by chance?" Dusk suggested. When Al shot him a confused look, the soldier sheepishly turned away. "Monica... may have shared some details about you." The giant turned and frowned at the Faunus, who looked oblivious as ever.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"You're terrible at keeping secrets, Monnie." Al mumbled. "Yeah, I'm in trouble with the law, here. So what?"

"No, no, I don't mean to belittle you," Dusk stammered. "I was wondering if I might be able to offer assistance. Although it is a little past my moral code, I could ask them to return it. As a Soleil, my family has ties with-"

"Wuzzat?!" Someone shouted in a slurred tone. "A _Soleil_!?" The man stepped forth, squinting at the students. Dressed in a ragged suit, stained with splashed liquid, hazel hair untamed, the human glared at Al. "Should've known you'd be here, White Fang scum." He hiccuped, before continuing. "Thought I smelled fleas."

"Hi, Gary." The giant said with a sigh. "Nice to see you, too."

"Shaddup. Now what's this I hear about a Soleil- _Oohhh_." The drunkard locked his eyes on the tense soldier. Dusk turned away. "Well, well! What's a higher being like a Soleil doing in this dung hole?! Forgive me, your majesty, for not bowing upon your arrival! Y'see, I have a disposition for arrogant bastards!"

"Cut it out, Gary." The man at the counter grumbled. "They're paying customers, so leave em be."

" _Of course_ he's paying! He's rich enough to buy out this whole block! Isn't that right, Mr. High and Mighty?!"

Dusk shuffled in discomfort. "Please, I've done nothing to you."

"So you say, so you say! But that's easy to claim, seeing as you were born into a perfect life!" His words stung, and the soldier showed visible distress. "That's why I hate you higher ups! Think you're _soo_ great just for being born! I was born! Where's my mansion?! Where's my happiness?! Ahh?! Are you gonna tell-"

"What have you done to deserve it?" Seraphina spat. Standing, she matched the drunkards height and glared, crossing her arms.

The man looked her up and down and scowled. "So, you need your girlfriend to stand up for you. Didn't know Soleil's were so spineless!"

"I'm standing up for everyone, wretch. You're a bother to everyone and hurting the owner's business. Now, answer the question. You feel you deserve fortune, but what have you done to deserve it? I don't believe they hand out awards for alcoholism."

" _Who the hell do you think you are!?_ You don't know what I've been through, how hard _my_ life has-"

"No, I don't." The psychic interrupted, her eyes narrowing. "So please, enlighten me."

The man gritted his teeth, grumbling before continuing to shout. "I'm just one of millions that wasn't lucky enough to be born into wealth! Not like him! He's done nothing, while everyone else has to work their lives away for what others have given to them!"

Seraphina scoffed. "How petty. Nobody has a choice what family they are born into! Everyone has their struggles, and just as we don't know of yours, you don't know of his!"

The drunkard's face burned red with anger. "What do _you_ know?!"

"I know that you deserve nothing, because you've earned nothing. You waste your life away envious of what others have striven for without willing to put in the effort because you're so sorry for yourself. So much that you feel the need to drink your sorrows away. No wonder you can't hold a job."

Rage flashed in the man's eyes, and he reeled back his hand while screaming "Shut your face, you little sl-"

"Now, now, Gary." Al interrupted, holding back Gary's arm. The giant restrained his other hand, smiling. "Are you familiar with the old saying, make like a tree? Think it's time you do that." In the next motion, Al flung him throw the window. The drunkard tumbled among the broken glass, moaning. He didn't get up after that. "Sorry for the window."

The owner shrugged. "If anything, I'm bitter I didn't get the chance to do that."

The psychic leaned over, watching the slumped man on the ground. "Vermin." She spat, before returning to her seat, brushing back hair that had gotten in her face.

Al chuckled. "Hell of a tongue, little lady. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Sera smiled at him, accepting his compliment.

Dusk quietly stared at the ground. He was dead silent, until he finally muttered "I'll cover costs for the window. And... Thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing." Seraphina replied, still smiling. Coal guessed she enjoyed lashing out at poor old Gary. "I simply repeated what Sylvia mentioned earlier. We're all the same; _worthless_." Dusk looked up, confused, as the psychic took a bite of her meal. "It's how we struggle to rise above that matters. What we do defines us."

"Well said!" Al cheered. "Now, I don't mean to come off as greedy, but you had an offer, Dusk?" The giant leaned forward with both arms on the table. "I'll be honest, I don't feel the same without my mace. If you really think you can get it back, then I'd be really grateful."

The soldier chuckled nervously. "Then let it be as thanks. Do you still remember where you were... imprisoned?"

"Nope." The giant replied, grabbing another slice off the multiple trays before them. Coal could see just how much of the giant was imprinted on Monica.

Dusk sighed. "This may take some time, then."

 **(-)**

The Northern Atlas Prison was a long way from the pizzeria they all met up in. A train ride away, to be precise. Many train rides, considering Dusk had to check each and every notable prison in the city. He respected Albany's right to privacy, refusing to pry more details on his capture in order to isolate an exact location. But this was the biggest prison complex in the city. They all shared records, and if this one didn't have any files on him, then the pursuit may end here. The soldier approached the front desk at the lobby, unnoticed by the clerk, a female with tan skin and pink hair. She reminded him a little of Monica.

The clerk looked up and smiled, saluting, which Dusk replicated. "Mr. Soleil, how rare for you to come here."

"Yes, I was in the vicinity and wondered how long it had been since my father showed me around."

The lady smiled, seating herself. "Has the renowned Don Soleil decided to retire yet?"

Dusk chuckled. "I would hope not. Father promised me he wouldn't until I graduated." The exchange was a breath of fresh air for him. He wondered why other people didn't adopt the formal and mature attitude and manner of speaking. "I was wondering if I would be able to search the list of inmates. It's, uhh..." Even though he had to repeat this line four times now, it still felt wrong. "I heard the capture of White Fang terrorists from a month back wasn't a complete success."

The clerk's expression darkened. She searched the database, typing away as she answered. "We suffered many casualties due to a hijacked airbus. All terrorists captured are still on the loose."

"That's terrible." Dusk said with a nod.

"But one of the alleged members of their organization was imprisoned here for a short time."

"That's a relief." The soldier said with a sigh. _Finally, I found the right one_. "A short time?"

"That's correct, he escaped after an interrogation with General Ironwood." _He did WHAT?!_ "No other inmates escaped with him, but one Albany Medulla managed to breach the walls from the inside and slip away."

Dusk cracked a wry smile, worried. "Is it safe to disclose such information?"

The clerk smiled at him. "Not with anyone but you, Mr. Soleil."

Dusk gave a nervous laugh, but he felt at home here. This really was his kind of environment. Every detail recorded, every face cataloged, everything in it's place, easy to find. "I should be returning to class soon, but I was wondering if I might be so bold as to request a tour of the facility?"

"Of course! Shall I mark you for a visit around five?"

"That would be splendid, thank you. Would a friend or two be welcome with me?"

The lady frowned. "That does complicate things. To ensure no breach of any kind, data or otherwise, a careful screening of all visitors is required. And even then, access is restricted for most."

Dusk wondered if he was sounding too obvious. "Such as the evidence lockers, I trust?"

"Absolutely." _Damn. I should've known it wouldn't be so easy. This may be the most I can do_.

"So I should be here at five sharp?"

"Five or earlier, knowing you." The clerk giggled.

"Thank you. Take care." After exchanging pleasantries, Dusk strode through the exit. Further down the road, trying to look inconspicuous to the guards. Granted, that's hard to do when you're associated with one of the most well known military families in Atlas. Once around another corner, far away, he let out a heavy sigh. The others watched him, eager to learn of his discovery. He opened his eyes and nodded, which caused them to rejoice.

"So we just gotta break in there and get it back?" Sylvia suggested, grabbing her axe. " _Let's do it_!"

"No, no, no, no!" Dusk exclaimed, holding her weapon back. "We can't just break in there! This is one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the world! You can't just waltz in there and waltz right out with whatever you want!"

"Unlike you?" Al added with a smirk.

The soldier glanced elsewhere, groaning. "Not exactly. I'm sorry, Albany, but the security here is too tight, even with my connections. The best I could manage was an escort through the facilities at a later time."

"Sooo," The berserker sheathed her weapon, nodding. "We come with you, then _BAM_! Smash open a wall, take the goods, and leave before they know what him em!"

" _Do you have no comprehension of what a guarded fortress is like_?!" Dusk bellowed. He rubbed his hands against his face. "I'm sorry, but we have to do this delicately."

"He's right." Seraphina nodded. "We can't stain Dusk's good name for the sake of an illegal retrieval anyhow."

" _THANK_ you!"

"Pancakes!" Monica blurted, having returned to the conversation after staring at the prison.

"If the tour is all you can offer, which is quite generous in itself, then we'll have to make do." The psychic continued. "I can accompany you on the tour and memorize the layout."

"W-with-with me?" Dusk stammered.

"Well, who else?" She replied. The soldier looked around. Ash had no connections, never been documented until recently. Incredibly suspicious in appearance, too. Then there was Al, the criminal who had escaped from said prison. He was out, too. "And Sylvia can't come due to her detention-"

"Aw, nuts, and I had finally forgotten about that!"

"-and Coal can't come because if he were to be seen infiltrating the prison after having been on a tour with you, then that ruins the whole point of splitting up."

"Wait, what?" Coal blurted. "Why am _I_ the one breaking in?"

The psychic smiled and tapped Coal's nose lovingly. "Because poor, blind Albany can't navigate it on his own. The others don't quite grasp at discretion as well as you do anyhow. I'll be able to guide you via our Scrolls later this evening."

The giant smirked. "Clever girl."

Seraphina ran a hand through her hair, grinning. "Someone has to be. Is that all right with you, Dusk?"

Dusk blushed and looked away. "They did say I could bring a friend or two..."

"And I'm a friend, am I not?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"Me too!" Monica cheered, inserting herself between them. "We can go, just the three of us! It'll be fun!"

Sera frowned at the Faunus, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I was thinkin', if Sylvia has detention, and Coal and Uncle Alby shouldn't be seen until later, then that leaves the four of us! Unless... Ash, you wanna come?"

The burned one shrugged. "It's best this way."

"Ok, cool." Monica looked between Dusk and Seraphina, before shouting "Field trip!"

"This is going to be a disaster..." The soldier groaned.


	43. Chapter 43: Justice

**Chapter 43: Justice**

The dorm room of team Canvas was rarely so quiet. Somehow, Seraphina took the life of the party with her departure as she joined Dusk and Monica on their little tour. Coal turned his gaze from Viridian to Azure. Viridian laid back on his bed, reading. His position reminded Coal of the mysterious cat that befriended the brutish warrior earlier that day. _That started all of this, hadn't it?_ Azure sat on her bed, huddled against the wall, clutching her beloved sword. Her eyes were closed, lips parted ever so slightly, and Coal could see her chest rise and fall. _Did she end up falling asleep?_ Watching her snooze made him feel drowsy.

"Hey, Grouch, what'ya readin'?"

"Stop calling me that." The gladiator responded with less annoyance than usual. He flipped through another page of the novel before silence once again set in. Coal rubbed his eyes, struggling to stay awake. With Sylvia in detention and Seraphina and Monica gone with Dusk, it was as though nobody knew how to have fun. He wondered how their end of the mission was going. He wondered how badly he might screw up his end _. So long as I'm not seen... Again..._

"Why do you call him that?" Ash blurted, making Coal jump. He never took notice of the burned one, sitting against the wall just to his right.

"How long have you been here?"

"Several minutes." Man, he is quiet. Once his heart stopped pounding, the room fell silent again. Not another word from any of them. Coal kinda wished he had gone with them, even if it meant jeopardizing the objective. At this rate, he might be the first human to ever die of boredom. Each passing second felt like an eternity, and watching the clock tick by with impossible lethargy didn't help.

There was plenty he could be doing, in all honesty. Coal realized he could have been studying this whole time, or even gaming on their console in the next room over. But whether it was laziness or lack of motivation, he felt compelled to remain immovable until the time came. However long it might take. The minutes rolled by in agony. Several times, he was forced with slapping his cheeks to keep awake, twiddling his thumbs, anything at all. _Thirteen minutes past seven. They should have returned by now. What's keeping them? Oh, no, did they get caught or-_

The doorknob screeched faintly as it turned. Coal jumped from the bed, eyes watching the shadows beneath the door move and fluctuate. The door opened, and a very tired Dusk lurched inside, followed by an equally exhausted Seraphina, and the somehow ever energetic Faunus. The door creaked as it swung back into its closed position, a thud echoing as it struck the door frame. Dusk dropped to his knees, hands spread over his face. A faint groaning could be heard from the soldier.

Coal couldn't wait any longer. "So, what's the news?"

"We've got everything we need." The psychic answered with a sigh. Even through her charming mannerisms, she couldn't hide fatigue without flaw. It was then Coal noticed Monica licking ice cream. He recognized hints of the cone wrapper concealed beneath her hand. A very popular stall brand in the city of Atlas, famous for inordinate lineups.

"You guys got ice cream?"

"She insisted." Dusk answered with groans. "The price on those things is ridiculous!"

"Totally worth every lien." Monica grinned. "Oh my gosh, it was so much fun! We got to see almost every inch of the place! The barracks, interrogation place, a busted vending machine, oh! We even got to say hi to some of the guests!"

" _'Guests'_?" Coal raised an eyebrow. _Prisons don't have guests. Unless-_

"The prisoners." Dusk explained.

"How did you guys get to the _prison cells_?"

" _She_ ran off!" The soldier explained, gesturing to the innocent Faunus. "Once she heard voices, she had to get to the bottom of it. Past several doors, and despite our guide's warnings, Monica entered the holding cell block."

"Holy. Were you guys ok?"

"We were fine." Sera answered. "They were surprisingly docile. Even more so when Monica managed to get them all to sing." Coal wondered if he heard that right. But his glances between the two was more than enough of an answer.

"They sang Sweet Child of Mine, Bohemian Rhapsody, so many others..." Dusk brought his hands over his face again. _Wow. That's actually amazing_.

"That aside..." Coal mumbled, shooing away at the air. "Is this where I step in?"

"Indeed." The psychic answered, already whipping out her Scroll. "I was able to track our path and should be able to guide you with ease. Monica, could you be a dear and contact your uncle? I believe we are ready to begin phase two."

 **(-)**

Without the other classmates, or even another soul nearby, the Atlas Coliseum felt much bigger than ever. Sylvia bobbed her leg up and down, slouched back in her usual seating. Her brow furrowed, the berserker on edge and stiff. Prof. Vidal always oversaw detention, but the change in location struck her as odd. _Not to mention, where's everyone else? I know that Werner punk is in for at least another week for disrupting class again_. Though it made little difference to her. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

Footsteps broke through the silence, and Sylvia let out a sigh of relief. But when she turned her head in the sound's direction, she groaned. Winter Schnee, the teacher's pet to Prof. Teikoss, approached the stadium. Her steel blue eyes watched the berserker, like a tiger stalking prey. Always with that stern and stiff expression. Sylvia often wondered if her face had frozen like that. The ice queen came to a halt once before the berserker.

"Must you sit like a neanderthal?" She said, voice dripping with venom. "You're a proud student of Atlas Academy, for goodness sake."

"I think I'll pass, lady."

"That's ma'am to you. I see your manners and respect is as insincere as ever."

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "All right, joke's over. What's going on?"

Winter inhaled sharply, composure faltering for less than a second. "I've been tasked with overseeing your detention privately. Both the General and Professor Teikoss felt the basic punishment was not enough to ensure your attitude had straightened. From today forth, you will do as I say, when I say, until detention is fully carried out. And should I see no sign of improvement, they have granted me permission to extend your sentence."

" _What_?!" Sylvia shouted, standing up. "That's balogna!"

"Desist your whining at once!" She demanded. "Professor Teikoss may tolerate your disrespect, but I will not. Do I make myself clear?" The berserker glared back in silence. Winter wasn't her favorite person in the world. But it did beat having to be in the same room as Werner. Winter's eyes narrowed. "I will not repeat myself." She hissed.

"Yes, ma'am." Sylvia complied, her posture straightened as much as she could. This might be the teachers testing her determination and resolve. They can test her all they want. She already made a decision, and she will see it through. Her integrity had been empowered since that time years back, and she never went back on her word. Winter can boss her around all she wants, Sylvia will never throw in the towel.

"Good. Get to the center of the arena." Sylvia would have questioned her command. Even now, she couldn't help but wonder what the ice queen plotted. But she obeyed nonetheless. Once in the very middle, the berserker waited. Winter circled around her, beginning another monologue. "I've seen the way you fight. The way you lash out, your attitude, your Semblance." The last word made her gulp. Her deal with Sorrell meant she shouldn't reveal her Semblance often, especially not enough for it to be studied.

"To think that someone as inelegant as you has made it this far speaks volumes. _Not_ in the positive sense. From now on, your detention will be more training, more fighting. More discipline. Until you can harness that wild temper of yours, detention for you will never end."

"Understood!" Sylvia answered, despite internally screaming. This was the last thing she wanted, more babysitting like this. The berserker considered for a brief moment if regular old detention with Prof. Vidal and Werner was the lesser of two evils. But the thought of that bastard set her anger ablaze.

"I will overlook your uncouth actions during combat, but the slightest sign of anger will not go unpunished." Winter continued. She raised her hand, and a Glyph manifested above her open palm. Suddenly, the field became littered with snowy white Beowolves. The ice queen hardly broke a sweat at the feat, instead watching the berserker with extreme sharpness. "Begin." Her command sent the summoned Grimm charging at Sylvia, who unleashed her axe and rushed forward.

 **(-)**

 _This is so awkward_ , Coal thought to himself. Ignoring the fact he was plunging himself back into risky territory for the second time this month, now he had to do so with an old enemy of his. Though enemy felt like the wrong word. Hell, the relationship between himself and Albany felt indescribable. The only word that could come close was, well, awkward. As Coal trudged through the dim streets of Northern Atlas, the giant hot on his tail, he didn't quite know what to make of the Faunus following him.

 _At least he's blind and won't notice me glancing back every now and then_. Al's expression remained steadfast and intimidating, as if Coal's presence was a bother to him. They both knew that Al remembered him. The giant's reaction to hearing his voice was evidence aplenty. Coal began to sweat profusely, unable to calm his nerves. _Is he bitter about how we stopped his attack on the Schnee's? Does he have the four of us on a hit-list or something? Is he going to attack me once he has what he needs?_

"How much further?" Al asked, voice quiet yet gruff.

"J-just another c-couple a blocks." Coal stammered. The giant gave a sigh, stuffing his hands into the pockets hidden on his apparel. _Focus, Coal, focus. Calm down. It's only a quick infiltration and back out. Nothing to worry about. Better watch my back, though. Just in case_.

"Nervous?"

"W-what? Why would I be nervous?"

"I'll take that as a yes." It felt like if Monica were here, he would be hollering with laughter after saying something like that. Despite only having seen the giant twice, he had an image in his head of how he would act. It didn't seem far off from Monica's behavior, so something must be bothering him _. It's me, it's totally me_. "Hey, kid. You remember what I told you when we first met?"

"U-uhh..."

"No need to play dumb." Al scoffed. "I told you back then that I'm not a monster. So if that's what you're so nervous about," He shrugged, turning away. "Just putting it out there."

Coal watched the street lights, the shadows cast by himself and his companion growing and shrinking with each lamppost they passed. "Does Monica know?"

"No." He answered in a quiet tone. "I intend to keep it that way. I don't want her to know I crawled back to the White Fang again." _Again?_ The giant had many secrets, but who doesn't? Coal decided to respect his right to privacy, ignoring his itching curiosity. The road split into a three way intersection, right before the massive wall surrounding the prison complex. The walls protruded high into the sky, at least thirty feet tall.

"We're here. I can get in no problem, but if you-" Coal never got to finish his suggestion. Al placed a hand against the wall, tilting his head up. After crouching down, he leaped high into the sky, becoming a white blur. Coal watched the white vanish over the side of the wall, flabbergasted. "Ok, Uncle Alby's got some moves." After shaking his head and gathering focus, Coal slipped through the wall, emerging right next to the crater from Al's landing. Because that's totally inconspicuous.

"Where's the door?" Al hissed. The lighting was worse here than the streets beyond the wall. But Coal found the sturdy door in a matter of seconds.

"Right over there, a little to our-wait wait _wait WAIT_!" Coal grabbed the muscular arm before it could smash apart the door. "Let me handle this. We've gotta keep a low profile." He phased through the door, finding himself in a well lit corridor. Nobody anywhere in sight, perfect. As he opened the door for Al to come inside, he whispered. "Seems luck's on our side tonight."

"Here's hopin'." Al replied, ducking so as not to hit his head off the door frame.

"All right, uhh..." Coal read the directions Seraphina sent him. They had to get to A block, where her instructions began. "This way." During their stroll down the restricted building, a thought came to Coal's mind. "Is it all right if I ask you a favor?"

"Depends." Al grumbled.

"I... can't afford to be seen." His remark was met with a nod from the giant. With that worry off his chest, things can start to go much smoother. They proceeded down the halls, pausing every now and then to ensure Coal was obeying the directions properly. He had to admit, Seraphina was a woman of many skills. And weird hobbies. And weird taste. And... All right, she's completely outlandish. But her resourcefulness was not to be underestimated.

The two intruders traversed down hallway after hallway. Coal was thankful to have not crossed paths with any of the guards. There weren't any cameras here, either, which meant he didn't have to hide behind Al's massive frame. If anything, the sheer size of the prison was the only problematic obstacle. And if that's the least of their worries, then this should be easy.

The silence dug at him. Coal was never one for extended periods of quiet anyhow. "So. You're Monica's uncle?"

"Sorta." Al answered, to Coal's surprise. He half expected his question to go ignored. "I'm her godfather."

"What happened to her parents?"

The pause made Coal second guess the point where inquisitive became prying. "Gone. I don't like to talk about it, kid."

"Sorry." _So Monica's an orphan? Did her parents die at a very young age? She always seems so chipper, as though nothing in the world could bring her down_. Coal scratched the back of his head, thinking he might be digging a little too deep into a matter he had no right to intrude upon. "Were you at the Schnee's house looking for someone?"

"You could say that."

"Is it the same person you're looking for in Atlas?"

"..." Coal couldn't help himself. Curiosity was in his nature, although he may have felt it was a hint of concern as well _. I suppose not all Faunus wanna hunt down Jacques. But if not him, then who? Who could be a bigger, more hated target than the president of the Schnee Dust Company?_ "I'm on a mission. A vengeance quest. I don't plan on surviving, and I don't care, but I've gotta kill this guy."

It was Coal's turn to remain silent. This was murder; planned murder. _But what kind of person was Al looking to kill?_ He didn't seem like an awful person, and he keeps reiterating that he's not a monster.

"There's an assassin somewhere in Atlas." The giant continued, hesitant at first, yet sounding more grim with every word. "An assassin with so much blood on his hands. I'm not gonna stop until I strangle the life from his scrawny little neck."

"An assassin in Atlas?"

"He's under guard, a high priority prisoner."

"If he's a prisoner, isn't he already getting justice?"

"That's _not_ justice!" Al bellowed. "That bastard doesn't deserve mercy like that! You don't know what he's done for his work! He's killed millions, no discrimination between women, Faunus, and children! He even murdered a bedridden lady and butchered her kid! Do you really think a life sentence is justice for _that_?!"

Coal was left speechless. Even though he worked for a sinister criminal organization, hearing about such crimes, such actions... _How could anyone do that?_

"Trust me on this. Coby Black does not deserve to live."

Coal followed the directed path with his head hung low. "Does Monica want this?" The giant flinched at her name. "Does she even know you're going to throw your life away?" It felt wrong to interrogate him like this, but it felt wrong to do nothing and let him carry out his vengeance. Especially with Monica's happiness on the line. "You're the last of her family. From what she's told us of you, you're important to her. Should you really throw your life away?"

"You're one to talk." He grumbled back. The scowl on his partially hidden face grew more and more sour. "What the hell were you doing at the Schnee Mansion that night?"

"We... We were hired by Jacques."

"Then you should have refused." Al spat. "You could've died! You all could have died! If Clay had gotten to you before I could've, then none of you would've survived!" Coal couldn't respond, shocked by the words the giant spouted. _Was he... Concerned about us?_ "You're important to Monica, too! Don't-" His voice cracked, and most of his anger subsided. "Don't make her cry. Not like I will."

It all started to add up. Coal understood with great clarity, and he chose to not say another word. It must be hard on Albany; to have to choose between a hatred he cannot abandon and his own godchild. But it didn't have to be like this. There must be a way for Al to get justice and live _. Or maybe forgive past sins? No, that seems as likely as Grimm vanishing off the face of Remnant_. The two continued their journey with little more to say.

After another dozen minutes of walking through the maze-like corridors, the two intruders stood before the heavy doors that guarded evidence and other confiscated goods. Not a problem for Mr. Skeleton Key, he thought with a half smile. After passing through the impenetrable vault like doors, he marveled at the sight. Rows upon rows of items of all types. Guns, barrels of Dust, of fuel, tagged items and other valuables. It was like hoarders for people with violent tendencies.

A banging at the door brought Coal back to reality. "Open 'er up!" Al hollered from the other side. With a swift swipe across an advanced touch screen, the vault opened and the giant stepped forth. He breathed in deep, smelling the air filled with a pinch of airborne Dust. He cocked his head this way and that, before declaring "I'm gonna assume it looks incredible." Coal covered his mouth to muffle his snickering. "All right, good luck, kid."

"Wait, what? Aren't you going to try to look for it?" Even as Coal finished his question, Al turned to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh. Right, dumb question."

"Bingo. Plus, you already know what it looks like. I think it made quite an impact on you." Al smirked a little before crossing his arms.

"More than once..." Coal admitted. He glanced at the trove of weapons and other treasures before him. _This may take a while. It's a good thing they have all of this organized somehow. I just need to figure out how they did it_. Despite his initial grumbling, it didn't take long for Coal to catch on to the cataloging system they had set up here. It still took ages, but he found the mace, grimacing at the memory of it cracking his ribs. He returned to find Al sat down on a box of red Dust cartridges. It groaned under his weight.

"Did you find it? My baby?" Al's unusual excitement made Coal roll his eyes. He tossed the mace at the giant, who caught the hilt and caressed the pommel at the end. "Awww, Daddy missed you. I'm never letting you out of my reach ever again."

"Would you like some privacy?" Coal jested, earning him a roaring laugh from the giant.

"You're all right, Coal." Al said with a big grin, setting his mace in the loop at his side. The giant stretched his legs, before saying "Take care of Monica for me."

"Take care of yourself. Don't die on her." Coal's words made Albany's grin grow gentle. The giant gave a quick wave with two fingers before speeding down the hall. Coal shook his head, still beaming. "Wait a minute, crud!" Realizing the giant was about to trip every alarm in the building, Coal took off as well.

 **(A/N: Buckle in for a pretty long rant. It's been a whole year since I started publishing this story. A whole year exactly, surprisingly. If any of you think changing the release date from Monday to Tuesday was purely so I could line it up with such precision... Yeah, no, it was just coincidence caused by laziness. Thanks so much for continuing to read this story of mine. I'd like to think it's at least half decently written, at least. To celebrate the one year milestone, I'm going to start two things: From here on, I would love to answer any questions you would have about the story, the characters, or anything else related in between, either through Private Messages or reviews. If it's a question asked frequently enough, I'll list it and my answer in the next Author's Note. The second thing I will be doing is releasing the first of roughly a dozen or so special chapters that's more of an in-between kind of story. The RWBY: GHS Chronicles will be a side series that delves into the past and backstory of key characters throughout the main series. Hope you enjoy both this chapter and the special chapter. Thanks again for reading.)**


	44. Chapter 44: Wild

**Chapter 44: Wild**

Sylvia's axe carved into a snowy white Beowolf, splitting it in half. The body crumbled to dust before it hit the ground. The berserker ignored the sweat beading and rolling down her face. That was the seventeenth one, and the others closed in around her. _**It doesn't matter how many of them there are, I'll dice em all to shreds!**_

"Wrong." Winter barked in a sharp tone. With a wave of her hand, the defeated Grimm returned to the field of battle. "Do not lose your temper."

 _ **That's pretty hard to do when you keep erasing my progress!**_ Sylvia wanted to scream at the ice queen. Only her determination to succeed held her back. That and how hard it was to breathe. The tip of her axe smashed the snout of another Grimm, pushing the beast back. Sylvia yanked her axe to the right, her hand slipping down the hilt, allowing it to extend its reach as it swept through another score. All the while wondering what it was Winter wanted of her. _**Does she want me to kill these or not?!**_

"Wrong." The ice queen repeated. Waving her hand again, Sylvia's opponents manifested again. "Start over."

She had had enough. Burying her axe into the back of a Grimm, the berserker shouted back "What am I supposed to do!?"

"Not that!" She barked back. "When you give in to anger, you blind yourself! You create openings for Grimm to take advantage of!" As though proving her words, a Beowolf batted at the back of sylvia's head. It became that much harder to hold in her bloodlust, her fury. _**No.**_ The burning red that blurred her vision faded. _**That's exactly what she's trying to force out of me. She wants to torment me, watch me flail around**_. An image of Winter smirking ear to ear burned in her head. A new motivation fueled her; spite.

Sylvia's hand tightened around the hilt. She forced the grip forth, disorienting one of the white Grimm. As it staggered back, she twisted her body, dragging her axe over the ground and around her. Sparks shot up and bounced everywhere from the grinding of the two metals. She yanked it up, landing a powerful upward strike that knocked the beast's head clean off. Sylvia turned to the spectator, frowning but not gasping for breath as she had before. Winter scowled, but made no other motions. To the berserker, that was the closest thing to a sign of approval.

With swift, controlled attacks, she leveled her prey. The missing power behind her strikes annoyed her, but she repeated her tactics again and again. An hour passed. And although Winter her forces to punish Sylvia's mistakes, in time, the arena lay clear of Grimm. Only Sylvia and Winter remained. The berserker crossed her arms, and although a little short of breath, had no trouble in standing. She played with the thought of sneering at her. Winter looked less than pleased.

"Now, explain to me why it was important to keep your cool." The ice queen demanded.

Sylvia shrugged, "Because you told me to."

Winter's scowl intensified, something the berserker though impossible. "Have you learned nothing?" She hissed.

"I learned to obey orders despite not understanding why! Exactly as a _good_ soldier should do! I obeyed all the rules, all the parameters you set forth!"

Winter glared back. "I'm disappointed in you, miss Vadallat. To adhere to commands mindlessly was not the point of this. Start over."

" _What_?! Why?! Can't you just tell me why?!"

Winter stayed her hand. "This is not something that is forced into one's skull, it is something learned!"

"Then at least give me a hint! What am I supposed to be looking for?!" Sylvia dragged her hands down her face, groaning. "All I know is how to fight! That's what I've been doing! Fighting! So what am I doing wrong?!"

"Calm. Down."

"No!" she argued back, clenching her fists. "Not until you tell me!"

"Calm yourself." Despite getting worked up earlier, Winter maintained her cool demeanor. And although Sylvia seethed with rage, she obeyed. Whether it was giving up, or if the ice queen's tranquility rubbed off on her, Sylvia felt her heartbeat quieten. Once Winter noticed her hands were no longer shaking, she closed her eyes. "Look at yourself. Drenched in sweat."

"Huh?" Sylvia looked at her like she had two heads. The change in topic baffled her.

"You fight wild and reckless. Trading control for power." Winter paused, exhaling softly. The berserker folded on arm over the other, realizing how sticky her skin was. A stench rose from then skin deprived of open air. She realized, with her nerves at ease, the chill in the air. "Not only is it a danger to your allies, it is a danger to yourself."

"What do you mean, to myself?"

"The fire that blazes twice as bright burns twice as fast." Winter recited. "You give it your all, and in turn, you wear yourself out too early."

Sylvia saw the wisdom in her words. Even so... "It's always worked out for me. Grimm die before I'm even half done, same with people. Err-" _**That came out wrong...**_

"Such a mindset is akin to that of a wild beast." Winter argued without raising her back. "Are you a wild beast, Sylvia?"

The use of her first name made her feel uncomfortable. "Maybe I am." She replied, defiance hiding her embarrassment.

"This is not the wild. A practiced warrior can bait you into exhausting yourself. And even if your tenacity is overpowering, your energy will fade far before that of one who has mastered calm."

That made sense. It also reminded her of something Sorrell told her, a year after he took her in. She always wondered why she wasn't allowed to roam about as free as she pleased. And the aristocrat told her it was forbidden. That a secret weapon must remain a secret. When Sylvia suggested that if people knew what he was withholding, no one would dare to defy him. And then he smirked and said "Never play an ace if a two will do."

"Energy preservation will be a vital skill for tomorrow." Winter continued, ending Sylvia's daze. "As a temporary student of Professor Teikoss' third period class, you will, of course, be joining the class their training missions alongside them."

"Training mission?"

Winter pulled out her Scroll, opening a detailed file and repeating the words. "The city of Mantle has been under duress for several weeks, and the number of Grimm attacks have grown exponentially. The third years of Atlas Academy, as part of their traditional training, will travel in teams from Atlas to Mantle, clearing all Grimm encountered."

"On foot?" Sylvia squealed with delight.

"Y-yes..." Winter answered, surprised. But her shock didn't end there. The berserker whooped and shouted with delight, getting worked up and excited, much to Winter's confusion. The baffled ice queen watched as the berserker danced around with the brightest of smiles.

" _Finally_!" Sylvia cheered. "It's been so long since I've been outside! I've never even seen the snowy landscape! Ooo, I wonder how tasty the snow rabbits are here! Anima had some pretty good ones! I can't wait!"

"Before you get ahead of yourself," Winter said with a roll of her eyes. "You will be accompanying me, and we will be travelling at my pace. You will only go where I say, when I say."

"Nuh-uh!" Sylvia replied, waggling her finger.

"Excuse me?!"

"This is the world of the wild we're heading into! My territory!" The berserker couldn't be smiling any wider. "No offense, but you're a Schnee. You're too used to stupid balls and fancy dresses and suitors at your doorstep. Pfft! The fancy schmancy world is nothing like the wild!"

 **(-)**

Sylvia performed various stretches, bounding with eagerness to begin. She stood at the furthest end of the other third years, all before a mighty steel gate. Just being near it, she could already feel the cold unyielding air of the outside. The berserker breathed it in, the call of the wild so close. Her euphoric state allowed her to ignore most of the bickering of the others. But when she heard familiar footsteps, unmistakable heels clacking, Sylvia sighed.

"Now, I don't mean any offense by this, but I don't wanna have to carry both of our weight through this." She said with a snide frown.

"Watch your tongue, miss Vadallat. Do not forget that I am here to keep you from getting yourself killed."

"Just don't ruin this for me." Sylvia exhaled a happy sigh. "It's been so long since I've been outside and free." She felt something drop on her head, something soft and bulky. Pulling it off, she realized it was a common Atlesian coat. The kind given out to the military infantry to survive the harsh climate.

"Cover yourself up." Winter chided. The berserker noticed the ice queen also wore a winter coat, fancy and expensive looking. "You'll freeze to death out there."

"Don't need it." She replied, dropping the coat to the floor. Cold was never a problem for her, even if she did dress with most of her skin revealed. It was a fact she took great pride in. She glanced at the others, all garbed in similar winter apparel. A smug grin appeared on her lips, until she recognized the blond hair of Flavius. The blond stood as a centerpiece of the other students, the life of the party. Noticing Sylvia's eyes upon him, he groaned.

"Something that's been bothering me," He began, loud enough for her to hear "How the heck is this fair? Doesn't the professor realize that not all of us have a natural coat of fur." The jest was met with snickering from most, but a Faunus shot him a dirty look. Sylvia glared at him with burning intensity.

"Don't let him get to you, Vadallat." Winter whispered in her ear, though it sounded more like an order than anything. She might as well have said gibberish for all that got through to the berserker.

"Though, I've been thinking," Flavius continued, smirking. "Maybe I can find a big, monstrous wolf that I can skin for a coat. I've always though silver was a nice color."

"Bloodied and bruised suits you better, Werner!" Sylvia shouted back. The crowd parted, allowing the berserker to march right up to her instigator. The others started whispering and laughing to themselves as they watched the following exchange.

"Hey, Fleabag, how warm is it in your true form?"

"How about I eat you and you can find out yourself?!" The berserker jabbed his chest with her finger. Even though he stood a good eight inches above her, she refused to back down.

Flavius shrugged, sickening grin never fading. "Sounds like you've got a messy appetite. Is that your mutt side of you talking, or are you just as grimy in your 'pretend-to-be-human' form?"

Sylvia raised her fist to punch his lights out, but Winter stopped her. "Can't you see your only proving his words?!" She barked at her. But Sylvia didn't hear her, fixated on that Werner bastard.

"Tell you what, Fleabag. If you can make it to Mantle before I can, I'll apologize for everything. But then that'll prove me right, won't it? That you're really nothing but a mindless beast."

"Drop dead, Werner! I hope you get frostbite!" Sylvia spat, wrestling herself free from Winter's grip. The berserker stomped back to where she stood before, the sounds of laughter hammering the inside of her head. The ice queen followed with slow, calm steps.

"Why do you let him taunt you?"

"What do you mean, let him?!" She cried out. " _He's_ the one that won't shut up!"

"But you're giving him so much to work with. He can't talk behind your back if there's nothing to talk about."

"Whatever! The moment we get outta here, the better." That's right, gotta look ahead. Can't let anyone ruin this for me. Sylvia flooded her mind with nothing but memories, memories of the outside world. Of lush green plains and roofed forests, snowy mountains and still lakes. Within moments, she was in another world, smiling away. Even as Flavius tried to grab her attention again, his words went unheard. After a deep breath, she opened her eyes again, just as the thick metal gate opened to reveal the icy plains before them.

The cold gust that swept through made her feel incredible. She was out before all the others, prancing and cartwheeling through the snow. Feeling the chilled snow against her bare hands sent her into another spiral of euphoria. She fell back into the snow, looking up at the gray sky. Ever since her time stuck in Sorrell's mansion, she never once had a chance to view the beautiful scenery the clouds painted across the sky. She missed it so. What was actually the prelude of a blizzard felt to her like light snowfall. Sylvia giggled to herself.

Winter entered her vision, her face condescending. She still held the spare coat in her arms. "Get up before you freeze to death, Vadallat."

"You're right." Sylvia replied blissfully. Even though the cold did start to seep into her skin, it was the most alive she had felt in years. "There's so much more I get to see!" Upon standing up, she learned the iron gate had been closed for some time now, and all the other students had vanished down the horizon. Nothing else lay in sight aside from the unfathomably massive fortress they exited. The berserker trudged through the snow, almost skipping, as Winter followed.

"Vadallat, put this on this instant! You'll catch your death in this cold!" Winter demanded, once again thrusting the coat towards her. Sylvia ignored her, still staring with wide eyes at the winter wonderland. The ice queen raised her voice. "Listen to me!"

"I don't think so." Sylvia replied. She turned around, continuing to walk backwards through the snow. "Didn't you say the other day you would, what was the word, overlook my uncouth actions? Welcome to the wilderness, miss Schnee. This is my element, so trust me on this." Winter's eyes narrowed into a glare, causing Sylvia to snicker some more. "You know, most packs of animals have to forage enough for themselves _and_ the pack members that can't hunt."

The ice queen gave up, carrying the spare coat close to her as she walked with pride. "I'm perfectly capable of finding food for myself. It's in the name, Hunter. Now, will you take this seriously? We have to reach Mantle within three days, otherwise, we may freeze to death."

"Chill-lax, Ice Queen." The berserker answered, turning away. "We're gonna make it, there's no question about that. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time here!" That being said, Sylvia was starting to feel colder. It was about time she run wild like in the past. They had walked far enough that Atlas had shrunk into a smudge. A white forest loomed ahead. Forests meant prey. And prey meant food. With a wild grin, Sylvia pounced ahead on all fours, shifting into a large wolf. Without waiting, she was off, galloping to the cluster of trees.

 **(A/N: All right, yeah, a disappointing chapter after a 4 week waiting period. But I thought on it, and I feel I'll be doing the same next year, though next time, with an actual warning. Sorry for the lack of a heads up, and thanks again for reading.**


	45. Chapter 45: Unchained

**Chapter 45: Unchained**

Agnes awoke with a start, almost jumping out of her luxurious bed. She pressed a hand against her forehead. She could've sworn the laugh that echoed in her dreams belonged to none other than that scoundrel Sorrell. The noblewoman sighed, lowering her hand. She dressed herself in a robe, making her way to the mirror. The craters and chasms of aging grew more prominent with each passing day. She stared at her wrinkles, amber eyes glaring in disgust. If it wasn't for her silver hair, she may worry about that graying as well.

The Elmont family held a vast fortune, growing each day thanks to the family business of food production and distribution. Elmont was one of the leading companies for it, trusted and valued worldwide. But even the lien her family could provide paled before the wealth her late husband preserved. The palace she called home for the past twenty five years would surely tower even the Schnee's mansion. Even the servants had servants.

And yet, it made little difference to the noblewoman. _**What good is a fortune with no heir to claim it upon my passing?**_ As the thought crossed her mind as it had countless times these past years, her head servant arrived. Two others bearing tea and a humble early morning snack on silver platters followed. The servants bowed in her presence. Without orders, they dressed Agnes for the day.

 _ **I'll be forced to call him, won't I?**_ She groaned to herself. _**That's precisely what he wants; my torment**_. After nibbling the exquisite toast, she opened her eyes to see their work finished. Silver hair once long and straight now bound in a large bun at the back of her head. Her bangs loosely coiled around and pulled into the bun, further complementing the simple, yet elegant hairpiece. Her dress, encompassing every inch of skin, save for her hands and throat, reflected her wealth and style. Intricate stitch work, jewels embroidered into the chest piece, Agnes looked like a queen. But she only felt akin to a pauper, played for a fool by a sly charlatan.

"Today's breakfast-" The head servant began, before being shushed by the noblewoman.

"Yes, yes, that will be all." She mumbled in a hurried tone, waving them away. They vanished from her sight, leaving her alone in the large bedroom. All other features and furniture melted away from her vision. Only the telephone remained, her eyes fixated on it. Agnes awaited any kind of refusal from the device, any sign from above to coerce her against her intentions. But she knew no such thing would happen. _**What choice do I have?**_

Agnes dialed the number burned into her memory. It rang, several times, in fact. Enough that she wondered if he was even present. _**Or is this his way of toying with me?**_ Her fingers tapped against the vanity with burning fury. Again, the ringing continued, to no avail. It would soon redirect her to his voicemail. But she knew in her heart it would not happen. It could have been hope that made her feel this way. But it could have just as likely be his twisted games. It rang again, but stopped.

 **"Ah, my dear Lady Elmont."** Sorrel said in a sweet voice that made her blood boil. **"Such a wonderful surprise to hear from you."**

"How is she?" Agnes demanded.

 **"Straight to business? No time for pleasantries or-"**

" _How is she_?" She repeated. Sorrell snickered on the other end.

 **"Your daughter is doing fine; she's having the time of her life here with me. Though I must say, she is far more... cooperative than her mother."**

"Watch your tongue, you churl!"

 **"No, no, Agnes. I believe it is _you_ who must watch yours."**

Agnes sighed. Her morning didn't start off refreshing, but the sound of his voice only made it worse. "What must I do to see her again?"

The aristocrat paused, either relishing her submission or surprised. **"The great and noble Hisui Kujaku. I require information on her actions. Surely you have an invitation or two to her dinner parties laying about."**

She wasn't quick to answer, although she had prepared her response long before. Such a swift reply would be sure to show desperation. Even if she was desperate, Agnes Elmont is of nobility. "I may. But only if this ensures my reunion with my daughter."

 **"Ahh, isn't that beautiful."** From the moment he started speaking, she knew he was going to rant on in a condescending manner. **"Motherly love. But it isn't love, is it? Tell me, Agnes, how long has her list of suitors grown?"**

"That is none of your business!" She barked back. "I will do what I can, but even my interactions with Lady Kujaku is limited."

 **"Is that so... I understand. You can forget about my request, then. I'll simply send in some of my men to spy on her. That will be far easier and faster than this. Not to mention reliable."**

"What?! Wait, Sorrell, _wait_!" Agnes pulled herself together, calming her nerves. I have to be calm and logical about this. "You can leave this duty to me. There is no need to command your forces to intrude."

Laughter. The same laughter that haunted her dreams. **"Of course, of course, Lady Elmont. I am placing my trust in you, and, don't take this the wrong way, but I will do both. That isn't to say I wouldn't believe your findings, but the more sources, the better. Take care, Agnes."**

Agnes slammed the receiver onto the table. She loathed when he addressed her by her first name, more than anything. The impact caused a picture frame to fall over. With a gasp, the noblewoman caught it before it could smash against the floor. She clutched it with care, holding it up to better see the contents of the picture. Herself, far younger, standing with her fair prince; her late husband. Tall, handsome, and proud, hair and eyes of gold. His expression looked plain that day, as it always had been. Agnes supposed it must have been due to the fate he knew awaited him.

"Ohh, Sylvia..." She murmured, caressing the glass. "What are they forcing you to do?"

 **(-)**

The snowy hills were all but quiet, even the howling winds had ceased. A single snapping twig could echo through the blanketed valleys like a gunshot. Sylvia had to be cautious. A single mistake would send her prey fleeing. Stooped low in her canid form, the sheen of her fur indiscernible against the ivory snow, she waited. Her prey was close, so close she could almost taste it. The berserker fought back the desire to lick her lips.

She surveyed the white canvas before her, eyes unblinking. Any moment now, and the arctic fox would reveal itself while prowling for food. But the vulpine was aware of this, no doubt. Sylvia was certain of this. Not even apex predators lived without fear or succumbing to another predator; a bear can be overpowered by a pack of wolves. It was the law of the wild, a secret sealed by silent lips. Eat or be eaten. Sylvia waited, still as a statue. The fox can hardly wait forever.

She blinked, allowing her eyes relief. Still no sign of the little fox that would become her snack. _ **It can't be my imagination. Was it? I was so sure I had seen one-**_ Sylvia had to stop herself from tensing up. The fox had shown itself, shaking off some snow as its beady eyes scanned all. The berserker held her breath. The arctic fox matched the white snow well, but the movement allowed her to identify it. And once she had her eyes on her prey, there was no escape.

The fox scratched at the snowbanks after believing it to be safe. Now was the most vital time. No room for mistakes, no sudden noises or movement. It all had to be done in a flash. She studied the fox with incredible focus, her voracious desires almost irrefutable. Its ears twitched, and it spun its head her way. _**Impossible! I haven't budged an inch! It has to be the stupid thing getting twitchy. Just go back to prowling, you-**_

"Are you done playing in the snow?" Winter asked in a dull tone. As soon as the words left her mouth, Sylvia pounced. The fox, its eyes taking in the giant wolf charging at it, fled. But Sylvia hadn't stalked it for half an hour for nothing. She gave chase, jaws snapping at the closest opportunities. But with each deadly crunch, she found only empty air. The nimble fox zigzagged its way through the snow. But Sylvia's swiftness far outmatched the fox's. She caught it in her sharp maw, and as the little vulpine shrieked, she flailed it around.

The berserker tore into the tiny varmint, gobbling up all the meat it had to offer. Despite being dead, it twitched every now and then from the dying nerves. Or from Sylvia's teeth severing them. Blood painted the snow around her as she fed. Winter caught up to her with a slow pace, disgust written all over her face. Sylvia ignored it, enjoying her snack. Whether her appetite for raw meat was always with her, or if it came with her transformations, she didn't know. She didn't have much reason to care, either.

"We're losing daylight." She hissed. Sylvia rolled her eyes, lifting her bloodied maw from her meal. She gave a quiet yawn, and walked off. Winter gave one last distasteful glance at the flayed remains before striding past the berserker. Still intent on leading. At least the fox won't go to waste. She knew the wild was full of scavengers, be it wolves, crows, vermin, even insects and maggots feed off of carcasses.

After another yawn, Sylvia shapeshifted back into a human again. "Aren't we the slowest of all the groups? Shouldn't we hurry the pace a little?"

"Patience, Vadallat." Winter replied. "Our arrival is assured, but we must handle it with care."

Sylvia folded her arms behind the back of her neck, marveling at the winter wonderland. "Just wondering. You sounded like you wanted to get there as soon as possible."

"You're not mistaken. But nature can be dangerous, especially due to Grimm. You should know this better than anyone."

Sylvia frowned. "Don't looming threats usually mean people should hurry?"

"Tell me, Vadallat. What are Grimm attracted to?"

 _ **Where's this coming from?**_ Sylvia hesitated, trying to remember what little of her teachings remained in her memory. _**Dusk talked about this a lot, I think.**_ "Negativity?"

"And what makes people hurry and flee?"

"Uhh..." This is starting to border on mean.

"Precisely. We continue on at our current pace."

Sylvia pouted, unable to think of another reason to argue back. But, this was fine, too. It meant more time out in her element, anyway. Ahh, to be boundless. Untethered. Unchained. She let out a belch, her snack bubbling deep in her stomach. Winter flinched, her fists clenching. A cocky smile crept onto the berserker's lips. She wondered what the ice queen's limit was. And her expression once that border was passed.

 **(-)**

Night fell like a billowing mist. If Solitas was cold and unforgiving in the day, it was a frozen nightmare under moonlight. Winter set up a fire in a cave not far from their intended path. She tossed in another log, the warmth spreading through every inch of her body. The ice queen unzipped her coat, letting it fall to her waist. The chill hadn't crept into the cave just yet, a small blessing for the two maidens. But Winter realized she sat alone. _**Where did she run off to now?**_

Snow trampled under paws echoed down the cave. The silver wolf arrived with a young reindeer hanging by its torn neck in her mouth. She dropped the dead meat, sitting like a trained dog, a smile almost discernible on her canine face. Winter wondered if Sylvia expected her to roll her eyes. If anything, she thought as she closed the pouch containing dried meats, she was impressed. It didn't take long before the corpse was skinned, cleaned, and cooking over the fire.

Sylvia scratched at her ear with her hind paw. Winter watched her through the corner of her eye. Must she insist on acting like an animal? Winter held back her comment, still thankful for the meal provided to her. She is skilled, that much is certain. But still so far to go. If Winter was being honest, Sylvia reminded her of someone very close to her. She gave another glance. Now the berserker began rolling around on her back, and the ice queen couldn't restrain her grumbling.

"Bahahaha!" Sylvia laughed after shifting back. "You're so easy to pester! Almost as easy as Dusk!"

Winter raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name. "Mr. Soleil?" _ **Yes, he's her partner, isn't he? How could I have forgotten?**_

The berserker sat down on the spare coat Winter had brought for her, still giggling. Though with how her legs lay sprawled out, her loins weren't shielded at all. "Yeah, him! He's such a pushover, I almost feel bad sometimes." She snorted loudly, wiping her nose. _**How did someone like her end up in Atlas Academy? I've much work to do if I intend on straightening her attitude.**_

"Why do you bully him so? He's your partner; the bond you two share may be common, but it is special to you two, is it not?"

"Cuz it's fun!" She replied, stretching her arms outward. Winter rolled her eyes again, focusing instead on their meal cooking. That smile that lights up so bright, the look in her eyes... It was all too familiar to her. Add to that the similar hair style and color... So odd to see it all on someone so barbaric. "And I'm hoping he learns from it."

The ice queen shot her a confused look. She asked "What could he possibly learn through bullying?"

Sylvia crossed her legs and place her hands on her knees, her faint smile sincere. "To relax. To let loose, chill a little, and go with the flow." She gave Winter a big grin. "Order doesn't have to be everything all the time. It's all right to be a little messy."

Winter could only stare back in surprise. Finally, she cracked a smile. "You have an interesting outlook, Miss Vadallat." With that declaration, the ice queen reached back and undid the bun at the back of her head. Her ivory hair rolled out, bouncing at the peak of its descent. Sylvia whistled.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Let it all out!" Her laughter and cheer carried on into the evening.

An hour later, and the berserker was fast asleep, curled up on the coat she lay on the cold ground. The fire dwindled, their meal consumed, though mostly by her. The ice queen watched the dying embers. Then turned her attention to Sylvia. Winter expected her sleeping positions to reflect her savage tendencies. But to her surprise, the two could not be more opposite. She lay all balled up, soundless. Lips almost touching, eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. Like a little princess. Winter smiled as she threw the other coat over top of her shivering body. _**How dare she resemble Weiss so closely.**_

 **(-)**

Sylvia's mind swirled and spun, losing all sense of orientation. But when she opened her eyes, there was no mistaking it. She was back home, back in Mistral. Even as her eyes took in her lavish surroundings, her consciousness did not settle. Conflicting memories waged war in her head, leaving the child bewildered. Looking down, Sylvia discovered herself wearing an expensive dress, white like ivory and frilly through and through. When she pressed her feet against the floor, the old and familiar aching in her heels incited another surge of memory. All around her, paintings and pictures in between mahogany shaded wallpaper. Above, a grand chandelier, the likes of which she had seen many times in her youth. And finally, a mirror, showing her image. Prim, delicate, and beautiful. As she tested whether the mirror could be trusted, she pressed a hand to her cheek, her reflection following suit. _**Who is that girl?**_

"Sylvia." A woman said, her voice sounding tired yet firm. Hearing it again after all this time washed away the rest of her doubts. Sylvia turned to face her mother. Even though Agnes sat at the far end of the grand dining table, her stern frown matched all her memories flawlessly. "Your meal grows cold. Do not dilly-dally."

"Yes, mother. Please forgive me." Her eyes fell to the food before her. It looked scrumptious, and no doubt tasted divine, but her inattention and lack of appetite made all the features meld into the background. She prodded it with her fork with a sigh. This is reality; this is her fate.

"I am told your dance lessons progress smoothly," Sylvia flinched. A compliment from her mother was rare, indeed. "But your other studies are falling. Need I remind you of your purpose?"

"No, mother, that is not necessary." She answered with a hollow tone.

"We shall see." Agnes placed her silverware on her empty plate, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "You are excused. Remember, you have visitors arriving to meet you in an hour."

"I shall keep myself presentable, mother." As her mother departed, Sylvia stared at her knife. She held it poised in her left, as is proper courtesy. A part of her wanted to throw it whichever way haphazardly. A part of her wanted to rip off her expensive clothing. A part of her wanted to let out a howl. Sylvia placed the knife against the plate with a heavy sigh, clutching her chest. _**Be still, my heart. Maybe in another life.**_ With the permission of her mother no longer a concern, she excused herself from the table. Going out a different direction, she found herself wandering one of many halls of the Vadallat Mansion. As she studied the architecture and the scenery through the windows, a depressing thought appeared. This will never truly belong to me. I will have died long before I may claim this all one day.

As the moonlight poured without end through the tall windows, Sylvia found herself staring off in the distance. So much of the wide Remnant lay out there, waiting for her. All she had known or ever knew were these towering walls and gardens. And that would never change. Never. Mother would never allow the beast inside of her to roam free. As she walked, the moonlight vanished to her surprise. She realized if not for her dazed state, she would have noticed the lack of windows in the passages beyond. Now with nothing to look at that made her heart yearn, perhaps her heart might quell. But when Sylvia glanced to the other side of the hall and found oil paintings of familiar faces, her heart skipped a beat.

The faces of her ancestors, the long line that was the Vadallat family. Golden hair and golden eyes, throughout the generations. A trait Sylvia had broken, alongside another prominent quality all the paintings shared. All of her ancestors and family before her were male. Her father, grandfather, and fathers before him; Sylvia was the first woman born to the Vadallat family in ages, possibly ever. And in time, her likeness will be immortalized alongside them, but another memory of her brief existence. As she often found, Syliva was torn between two opposing sides inside of her. Part of her wanted her miserable life to end as soon as possible. But the other half dreamed. It dreamed and dreamed and dreamed. Of sunny skies, wide fields, open seas, and mountains that carved apart even the sky.

But that must be the desires of the beast inside. The beast her mother and the servants tried for so long to silence within her. And in silencing the beast, they silenced her as well. Sylvia sighed again. It was a fate forced upon her, that much is true. But it was a fate she herself came to accept. Her duty is all, and her duty lies here. Even if it means her gradual demise.

"But it doesn't have to be that way, you know." A male spoke out. Sylvia gasped, almost recognizing the voice and its owner. She spun on her heel to try and face him, her savior. But time seemed to slow to a crawl, no matter how much she willed it faster. She wanted to see him again. She needed to jump into his arms, for him to whisk her away. But it all melted before she could see his ginger hair, washed away like a tide pulling apart a sand castle. She tried to call out his name before all completely dissipated.

 **(-)**

" _Roman_!" Sylvia shouted. She awoke to find herself reaching out to a roof of stone, the cold nibbling away at her arm. Baffled, the berserker looked around. Snow poured into the entrance by the billowing winds to her left. Winter staring at her in confusion, packing up for their trip. As the dream faded from her memories, she recalled what their journey was about. Everything else fell into place not long after. "Snow!" She shouted, giggling like a child as she ran into the snowfield. "I thought I'd never see this again. Aahhhh..." She collapsed into the snow, ignoring the cold.

"Your fascination with something so simple..." Winter mumbled with a sigh as she followed, standing over the berserker. She must not have heard the last words Sylvia whispered to herself. "You need to keep yourself warm. How many times must I tell you?" Sylvia didn't miss that about the ice queen. But as Winter moved on, she dropped some items onto Sylvia. She plucked them off her stomach. Dried meats, still warm to the touch. "It's no eggs and toast, but that should suffice for breakfast. Let's be off."

With a wide smile, the berserker tossed the meat strips into the air. Before they hit the ground, she gobbled them up in her wolf form and pranced after Winter.

 **(-)**

 **(Two days later)**

The city of Mantle towered before the two maidens. Though a husk of the former glory it once held when the capital of Solitas, it remained a mighty fortress indeed. Sylvia couldn't drown out the tiny voice inside her, squealing to go back to the wild. She felt saddened as she entered the giant metal doors. One last glance to the snowy plains the entered from, past Winter. A sad smile appeared on her face, reminiscing the past three days. She couldn't wait for the next time they'd be out on an excursion.

"Well, well! I didn't expect the fleabag to take so long!" Sylvia groaned. Of course Werner had to ruin the moment. She turned forward and marched towards Flavius, who cocked his head at hear, smirking with pride. "Everyone else here has been waiting ages for you to finally show your-" The berserker strode right past him, causing him to watch her in shock. "Hey! Fleabag! I'm talking to-"

"Do you really have nothing better to do?" Sylvia asked. There was dead silence in the air around them, nobody able to utter another word. "I thought we were here for a mission." No sooner had her counter left her mouth, an explosion rumbled the ground beneath them. All eyes turned south, where a pillar of smoke erupted forth. Shouts and screams followed shortly after. Without a word from the professor, all weapons were unsheathed. _**Speaking of, where is he?**_ As the other students ran past Sylvia, she studied the entrance, the purple garbed giant nowhere to be found.

Winter rapped her shoulder with her knuckles."Now isn't the time for daydreaming, Vadallat! Move out!"

The berserker nodded, gripping her axe, before dashing off. _**What was it Winter said about their mission anyway? Mantle was under attack by something, Grimm invading more and more, so what was attacking them?**_ As she ran, Sylvia glanced at her battle axe. If it wasn't Grimm, then maybe intimidation would work. Failing to hide a grin, Sylvia shapeshifted into her wolf form, galloping down the streets past the other students.

"Protect the civilians!" Winter shouted. "Force the White Fang back!" _**The White Fang? Oh yeah, didn't Sorrell mention something about that? Ooo, is Roman here?** _ It was no longer her duties that urged her forward, but excitement. Now in the lead of the third years, she pounced off a wall and down a corner of an alleyway. Only then was the chaos within her sight. White Fang members were in full attack, while many pillaged and plundered, stealing whatever they could hold. A building stood with a hole blasted into it, a purple armored soldier standing in the opening, shield out. Several terrified citizens sat huddled behind him.

Sylvia didn't even give it a second thought. She found the bad guys, now it was time to take out the bad guys. Plain and simple. She lunged at the closest one she saw, who screamed at the sight of her. With her deadly claws, she swiped at him, knocking him to the floor. She stomped him into the ground a second later, jumping off of his body onto the next victim. Once the commotion became clear to the White Fang, several other students entered the fray. The streets quickly became a battleground.

The White Fang were already disengaging, retreating to their trucks. Sylvia noticed the revving of the engine, her ears twitching from the roaring vehicle. Dropping her terrified prey from her mouth, she sprung off, bounding down the streets. During her sprint, they tried to shoot at her, but all for naught. The berserker prided herself on her swift speed. The terrorists began to argue, demanding the driver to go faster. With a powerful leap, Sylvia landed on the truck, her sudden crash swerving the entire vehicle. Snarling with delight, she watched the White Fang.

"Easy there, Grimm. Take it easy..." One murmured, reaching for a gun.

"What are you talking about, that's not a Grimm! It's white!"

"Does that mean it's... _Oh no_. It's Winter!"

A great pillar of ice sprung from the ground, like a spear being driven skywards. It smashed the truck high into the air, all passengers screaming. Sylvia jumped off, landing on all fours as the vehicle smashed to the ground. The truck landed upside down, the groaning Faunus unable to stand. The ice pillar shattered to reveal Winter, her rapier directed at the White Fang.

"Excellent work, Vadallat. We must round up the others before they all-" She stopped partway, a brief gasp escaping her as she shouted "Move!" A rocket exploded, pulverizing the ground she stood upon before jumping out of the way. The explosion startled the White Fang, but once they saw who fired it, they began to cheer. Roman Torchwick stood on a balcony overlooking the street. His cane poised, the end pointed at Winter's next location.

"If it isn't Winter Schnee." He began. "This would be our first meeting, isn't it? Allow me to introduce myself. The ever distinguished Roman Torchwick, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And those are my lackeys you're blocking. Be a dear and step out of their way."

Winter gritted her teeth, hands tightening around her rapier handle. "Vadallat!" She hissed. "Round them up and make sure they don't escape!"

"Can't have that." With a snap of his fingers, someone new appeared at Roman's side. The distance made it hard to tell, but it was a male, at least. Decorated entirely in black and glittering steel. The stranger sat perched on the railing, and the shimmering metals became clearer. Blades, countless blades strapped and dangling off every part of his arms, and even attached to his collar. They glistened as brightly as his claws, almost blinding against his pitch black clothing. Dark leather pants, metallic boots with pointed toes, with his belly open underneath a furred and feathered poncho.

The stranger jumped down, crouching upon landing. He rose, hunched over, and breathing heavily. Sylvia could make out more leather straps wrapped around his head, the raven dark hair visible only thanks to the golden highlights. The bestial man exhaled, his breath visible in the cold. "I'm sure my friend can show you a good time, but if you're not pleased with him-" Roman never got to finish that sentence. Winter used her Glyphs to propel herself upwards, already slashing at the crime lord. Roman's cane parried off each attack, and thus began a show of excellent sword play between the two. Vadallat snarled at the bestial man, inching closer.

Before she could react, the man pounced, spinning his entire body during his flight. The many blades spinning made him into a human blender, lacerating her canid form. Sylvia swiped back, missing as her opponent ducked. With a bladed uppercut, he sent her airborne. But as he jumped as well to continue his attack, she landed a powerful kick, sending him flying into an alleyway. He bounced off the concrete before using his claws to stop himself. The berserker snarled again, and dashed off to follow him.

Further and further into the maze city he led her, all the while avoiding her attacks. The few she did manage to land felt light, the bestial man's slipperiness becoming more and more annoying. Sylvia decided it was time for a more basic approach. After another lunge missed, she bounced back off the ground again, but this time changing her form mid-flight. Shouting, she flew towards him with her fist outstretched. The man froze, eyes wide with shock.

"Sylvia?!" He muttered before she socked him across the jaw. The berserker blinked several times as the man fell to the floor, groaning. Recognition from his voice and his features allowed her to place a name.

" _Coal_?!" Now the claws made sense, but the rest of his getup- "What the heck are you wearing?!"

"Ugh, I know, I know. It's humiliating." The combat came to a dead halt.

Sylvia snorted. "What? No, it's kinda cool!"

" _Cool_?! I feel like a cliché villain or something! Like from some cheesy fantasy game..." Coal whimpered as he raised one arm, staring with distaste at the dangling knives. "You wouldn't _believe_ how heavy this is."

"Wait wait wait wait." The berserker held up her hands, trying to make sense of everything that's been going on. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Even underneath the bindings covering parts of his face, she could tell his expression reflected great discomfort. "It's a long story..."

 **(A/N: Wow, what is it with this site today? I tried uploading this six times this morning, thrice again this evening. I had to rewrite over an older chapter just so I could update the story. Apologies for the late chapter. With that out of the way, I know what you're thinking. Oooo, the big reveal about Sylvia's heritage, _so_ unexpected. Yeah, yeah, I realize the buildup for it was way too long and all. Something I've discovered I'm kinda crummy at. That and pacing. But, these kinda things were pretty obvious from early on. You guys can clearly guess who Azure's father is, right? No sense in making it some big reveal. Anyway, thanks for reading this still, happy Holidays!)**


	46. Chapter 46: Liberation

**Chapter 46: Liberation**

 **(Three days prior)**

Common knowledge of the citizens of Atlas was the mining tunnels below the great city. As an offshoot of Mantle, Atlas was also a sight for Dust harvesting, alongside housing the combat school back when it was known as Alsius. The countless tunnels below the protected city lay barren since long ago, they all remain closed off and empty. But deeper beneath, beyond the great chasms lay a massive complex of passages, owned by the Alaric family. Deeper still lie their laboratories, where ambitious, albeit sinister, experiments take place.

Discretion and security, the two most prized qualities the long forgotten tunnels provided, were best put to use here. Like a puppeteer, Sorrell Alaric used the facilities to control various events throughout the city. His reach extended to the edges of the kingdom. And here, a problem has arisen. A recent and integral objective of his was at risk. The aristocrat called for his newest pawn, who now kneeled before him. Sorrell smirked, impressed by Coal's resolution. Even though the scars of punishment shall linger for eternity, he remained a loyal minion.

"I see." The aristocrat said with relief. "So, your recent expedition is the cause of distress from the law enforcement."

"That is correct." He answered. Sorrell smiled, the firmness in his tone pleasing to his ears.

"And you can confirm that Albany Medulla has repossessed his weapon? And continues his search?"

"Yes. The objective of the infiltration was solely that."

"Excellent." Sorrell clapped his hands together. "Even though you acted on your own without my approval, I am pleased with your results. The recent havoc caused here has General Ironwood in a deadlock." The aspiring Hunter never once fidgeted from worry or guilt. "But it has come to my attention that may not be enough. I have a new mission for you. Do you recall Mr. Torchwick?"

"I... Yes, I met him roughly a month or two back."

 _ **A perfectly normal reaction. Or is it hesitation from fear? Or opposition?**_ "Thanks to your endeavors at the Schnee Mansion, Mr. Torchwick was successful in infilitrating the White Fang. He now leads the Solitas branch in harassing Mantle. But their interference has not gone unnoticed, even with your work disrupting Atlas. I am forced to lend them another helping hand." Coal looked up for a second, disbelief in his anxious face, before dropping his head again. "You have objections?"

"No, sir, only concerns." Coal answered in a hurry. "The White Fang is familiar with my team and I. They would recognize me in an instant."

"Not to worry, Mr. Basklef." Sorrell replied with a laugh. "Of course we have that already in regard. A disguise will be all you'll need. And only you. It is risky to send all four of you, and you remain the best choice for your capabilities."

"With all due respect, a simple disguise won't be enough."

"Oh, this is no simple disguise, Mr. Basklef. You will become someone new, something new. You will go by the name of Conway, though how Conway acts and speaks is entirely up to you. I trust you won't disappoint. After all, it _is_ your life on the line."

 **(-)**

And that was how Coal found himself on his way to the city of Mantle the next morning. Smuggled away in a transport airship. The aspiring Hunter had no trouble getting inside, something he could thank his Semblance for. Thinking back on Sorrell's words, perhaps that was what he was talking about. _**Capabilities...**_ Coal scoffed, still bitter about his association with Sorrell's company. But after leaning back, crossing his legs, and a heavy sigh, he shooed away the topic.

 _ **Roman Torchwick. The White Fang. Mantle.**_ Coal blinked. This would be the furthest outside of Atlas he'd ever been before. Upon realizing this, a sense of adventure swelled within him, with a mix of anxiety. He couldn't deny a part of the reason he chose to train as a Hunter was to explore Remnant. To see the sights with his own eyes. Surely his missions would see him travel to the other kingdoms. That was something to look forward to. Surrounded by negativity and bad crowds of villains, Coal held onto that hope.

The hum of the ship lowered in pitch; they had arrived. He scrambled to his feet, trying to focus on the other surrounding sounds. As the engine died, faint voices resounded in his ears. _**But where? Which direction are they coming from?**_ Once he could conclude that, his escape would be flawless. More voices. More talking. Ever so quiet. Footsteps, at long last. _**But coming from the left side or the right?**_ More footsteps. Many, like a stampede.

"Hey, stop!" The pilot clamored. A loud thud as something smacked against the hull and a groan. They must have been attacked. _**But is that a good opportunity or terrible?**_ After thinking about it, Coal figured there were few others that would besiege a simple transport vessel. A laugh escaped the aspiring Hunter. He didn't expect a welcoming party. He stood up, stretching his aching limbs, the jingling of metal following his movements. Now was the time.

Coal pulled open the doors of the cargo bay, the sudden shift to blinding light bothersome. He pulled a clawed hand to his eyes, grumbling. The crowd was none other than the White Fang. He could make out the impossible to ignore red hair and bowler hat from the crowd. Coal let his arm sag to his side, scowling. The Faunus ranks were unsure of how to approach. It could've been anything; the fact that Coal looked like he had plunged into a knife drawer while wearing magnets, or the surprise of an unexpected passenger.

Roman scanned him up and down, sneering. "Right on schedule." He murmured. "So good to see you alive and well, Nobody!"

"He's the one you spoke of?" One Faunus whispered.

"No doubt about it! Conway, move aside so our friends here can seize the goods." Roman extended his cane to grapple Coal's neck, but he swiped it aside, glaring. Coal prayed his act would suffice. He moved through the parting crowd, stomping his feet with his back hunched. Not a part of his intentions. The weight of all the blades encumbered him more than he's used to. But, if it added to the facade, then might as well. Roman watched his movements with a curious eye. "Good boy."

Coal approached the woman he recognized but couldn't name, standing against the nearby building. Multicolored hair of interchanging pink, black and white, clothed in a manner akin to Roman. Standing straight, with the tip of her umbrella sticking into the ground, she smiled at him. Coal growled in response, slouching next to her. He didn't mean any ill will towards her, but he must keep up his disguise. Ever since seeing the costume, Coal developed a personality fitting for it, just as Sorrell had asked. He had decided that Conway was a savage individual. One reluctant to take orders, but without care for anyone. Silent, for his own sake. Being around Viridian for so long must have been the inspiration.

Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw the woman grinning ear to ear. And in the next moment, she wore his face. With wide eyes, Coal spun his head to see... Himself, garbed in his regular clothing. He gasped, turning to the White Fang, praying they wouldn't turn. Not a single one watched them. His gaze returned to his mirror image, which faded back into her former appearance. The woman held a hand over her mouth, the smirk creeping out from behind her fingers. Coal scoffed. _**Was everyone in this damned company some kind of lunatic?**_

A sudden chill made him shiver. Then the chilled scenery finally came to his attention. It must have been ages spent in the heated city of Atlas. Glancing up, Coal learned Mantle didn't have the same city wide barrier keeping the heat in and the Grimm out. A glance to the nearby houses, with their windows boarded shut, told him that life here was hard. And it was their job to make it harder. Coal sighed, following the woman as Roman motioned for them to come. All of this was for his own survival. But even that didn't seem worth it.

 **(-)**

 **(Later that evening)**

Roman yanked on a strap wrapped around Coal's head, causing the entire head wrapping to come undone. "Silent treatment. I like it."

"Hey, stop!" Coal panicked, clinging to the fabric before it all unraveled. At first, Roman didn't recognize him when he swung the doors of the airship open. In all honesty, he expected Sorrell to send him the sword wielding shorty, the one that always hides inside her helmet. Though the brute would've been hard to get to cooperate, and the witch? Not much use for what they've got planned. I suppose Nobody would do better.

"So which video game did Sorrell pull _this_ disguise out of?"

"Shut up..." Coal grumbled after readjusting his headwear. "Not like I had a choice in this getup. Sorrell thrust it into my arms and sent me on my way. Speaking of, what am I doing here? What's the plan?"

"Hold your horses, kid. We've got time until the big heist. Kick back and relax a little." The crime lord decided to take his own advice, leaning back in the destroyed recliner. The base of operations the White Fang had used in Mantle had little to offer for comfort and cleanliness. Every other aspect of the abandoned mining facility were beneficial to their cause. Mantle was almost strictly a mining town anyhow, so finding an unused building like this was easy. Few of the White Fang enjoyed breathing the same air as a human anyhow, which made privacy for the three criminals easier to come by.

Coal crossed his arms, tapping his foot with unease. The noise was beginning to get on Roman's nerves. Snapping his fingers, Neo retrieved a chair, propping it down and gesturing for Coal to have a seat. Once the aspiring Hunter declined, Roman frowned, smacking the arm of the chair with his cane.

" _Sit_." He ordered. To his pleasure, Coal complied. Roman lit a cigar, unable to remember the last time he smoked. "You remember Neo, I trust? I don't know if you two were ever properly introduced. Anyway, what about our good friend the Lieutenant?" Coal fidgeted in his seat, a motion that almost went ignored. "He's had his eyes on Atlas and Mantle for the longest of times. No surprise, honestly, since the Schnees _insist_ on being the beacon of bigotry. Add to that how they treat Faunus up here-"

"Cut to the chase." Coal insisted. Roman smacked him upside the head for his interruption.

"You've lived in Atlas all your life. Tell me, do you remember any serious incidents happening in Mantle over the past couple of years?"

The aspiring Hunter hesitated, before shrugging. "It's a mining town. Accidents happen every day."

"True, but when thousands of lives are lost, 'accident' doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." The crime lord expected Coal to turn white as a ghost, but to his surprise, he held his calm exterior. Roman broke into laughter. "Hah, that's rich. Just goes to show the Lieutenant might be onto something."

"What are you talking about?"

"An explosion. A few years back, thousands of Faunus met their demise in a tunnel collapse of a mine. The fact that it never made the press really shows how little Atlesians cared."

"So, this is vengeance?"

"Not vengeance," Roman answered, waggling his finger. "Liberation. They weren't the only Faunus to have worked here in Mantle, and they're not the last. The ratio of working Faunus to men is disproportionate. Numbers like that, surfacing in Vale? Complete havoc."

Coal thought on his words, sitting hunched forward. It was a bit of a hassle to have to reveal everything about their plan, but if it meant he would cooperate better, or the very least shut up about it, then no big deal. The aspiring Hunter clasped his claws together, before asking "Where do I come in?"

"Long story short, you're extra muscle. I'm not gonna lie, most of these animals are weak. Pathetically weak. But its numbers they want, and in large volumes, that equates to power. But we've been having too easy of a time up here. Ironwood isn't gonna sit back forever, despite how much I'd love it of him." Coal remained silent, either considering his statement or just sitting there and scowling. At first Roman if all he was going to do is glare his whole way through. But then a knock at the door broke the silence.

A White Fang follower entered with three bowls of stew, turning to look at each of the three humans. Coal didn't look away to study the Faunus' features, as did Roman. "Chow time." The Faunus mumbled, tossing the bowls on a table. No one even greeted him at his arrival, causing him to scoff, grumbling something about lousy humans. Before he could leave, Roman spoke out to get his attention.

"Tell the Lieutenant we'll start the first half of the operation. We'll be back in the morning to discuss the battle plan." The Faunus turned back, peering through the edge of his mask. He never acknowledged the crime lord's claim, and left without another word. As the door creaked before closing, Roman grabbed the stew and began eating. The foul taste made him frown. _**After this gig, I have**_ **got** _ **to get me some actual food. Too bad Mantle has no good food joints.**_

A sputtering caught his attention, Coal whimpering at the same awful quality. "Oh, suck it up, princess." Roman spat in a derogatory tone. He shoveled around the slop, testing the qualities and texture of the meal. "Pretty soon some of them are gonna have to go without food."

"What's this first stage you mentioned?" Coal asked, pushing the other topic aside.

 _ **So many questions... I might reconsider my opinion of you, Nobody**_. "We need to know where exactly these Faunus are working. Documents detailing their workplace and company can be found in the database at the respective offices of the companies. We break in, steal the info, and leave before anyone sounds any kind of alarm."

 **(-)**

The night was quiet and clear, snowfall an apparent rarity in Mantle. It must have been from all the smog of the operating mines. Conway cursed his rotten luck. A noisier evening would have made their infiltration harder to detect. No matter, they must make do with their current circumstances. Conway sat in the back of a large vehicle, piloted by one White Fang follower, while Roman gave orders on where to turn. Neo stared at him from the other side of the vehicle, tedium clear in her mismatched eyes. The fifth passenger, also a White Fang follower, sat without choice in the collective silence of the two mutes.

The cold from the night was harsher than Conway anticipated. He began to wonder if he had lived a cushioned lifestyle over in Atlas. _**These people in comparison... It made their cause just, but not right. But what's the difference?**_ After thinking about it, the question itself seemed idiotic. _**Some lines aren't meant to be crossed**_. A bump in the road sent all three airborne for a moment. Conway began to wonder how much longer until they arrived, but found his answer in the slowing of the vehicle.

Once at a complete halt, they all exited the back. A gargantuan building stood before them, unpainted and uninteresting. A flickering light shone upon a heavy, metal door. The band of criminals set towards the building as the driver stayed behind. Upon stopping at the door, the Faunus attempted to pry it open. Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Of course they would lock it, you dolt. It wouldn't be that easy."

"R-right." The Faunus mumbled, trying to ignore the insult. He raised a Dust crystal in his right hand. "Then we-"

"Blow it up and alert anyone inside? Were you born yesterday?!" The crime lord snatched the Dust before the White Fang follower could activate it. Conway released a sigh, moving forward. "Idiots... We need to handle this care-" Roman stopped as the aspiring Hunter pushed him aside. He marched forward, right up to the door, and didn't stop. his form melting into a blue haze, Conway stepped through the door, materializing on the other side. From the inside, he unlocked and opened the way, allowing the rest of his company to enter no other difficulties.

Conway turned away before he could catch a glimpse of Roman's smirk. There was much to do, and their cover could be blown at any moment should someone be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There were witnesses to silence. Running with frantic speed matching his wild appearance, Conway dashed off. Despite the wind against his ears from his acceleration, he could hear voices and movement further inside. Brandishing his vicious claws, Conway prowled the workplace.

The first bystander never saw him coming. Like a bladed fury, Conway flew into the young man, knocking him to the ground and leaving him stunned from the surprise attack. Keeping low to the ground, the bestial man eyed his next victims. The workers laid eyes upon him, then the unconscious man on the floor. One wore a typical coatless suit, while the other looked more like security. That would be a problem.

There was little contest in who was faster as Conway set upon the first like a lightning strike. Pushing him down and jumping off, he lunged at the security guard before he could speak into his mic. Conway swiped the device away, butchering it with his fingers. The mortified expression of the guard set a twisting feeling in his stomach. But the sound of more footsteps made him put it aside. He spun his head to see Roman and the others, a sight which brought peace to his mind.

The crime lord gave a whistle, twirling his cane around and around. The White Fang devout followed, holding a gun with a knife attachment pointed skyward. "Nice work, Conway. Full of surprise, aren't ya?" He applauded, before his tone grew grave as he barked an order, pointing to the knocked out innocent. "Tie em up. I've got work to do." His last statement he murmured while crackling his knuckles. Conway lowered his gaze to the terrified human underneath him. _**This is necessary**_ , he reminded himself, bringing his clenched fist down.

 **(-)**

 **(The next morning)**

After raiding eleven more buildings without a hitch, Roman claimed to have enough of the data they needed. A concern that popped into Conway's head was whether he would be hand delivering any copies of that to Sorrell. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was the new task. Keeping his head low, Conway followed Roman and Neo as they corralled with the White Fang. Like rampaging beasts, the Faunus barged into the living quarters of a mining facility. Anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path didn't remain standing for long. Conway ignored the pricking in his head from the afterthought of their fate.

After reaching the enclosure they sought, Conway could see the justification in the cause of the White Fang. They stared out the barred window into a humongous chasm, leading straight down. Too fine to be natural, a result of the mining the city was famous for. But dug into the sides of the pit lay cages, rickety stairs and walkways connecting them all. Faunus of all variances filled each and every one. The living quarters could hardly be called such; a prison was a more fitting title. Conway realized the company decided to save costs for actual housing by keeping the Faunus underground at all times of the day.

By now, a number of the workers looked up at the control center, where the commotion of the White Fang's arrival rumbled the walls. The mixed feelings in their expressions told Conway their ploy may fail. The Lieutenant, who led the army, leaned down to speak into the intercom. His gravelly voice echoed through the cylindrical pit.

 **"My brothers and sisters, look around you."** He began. His words spurred confusion, causing many to unknowingly follow his command. **"Where is the pride of the Faunus in these desolate halls? Where is the hope that tomorrow will be brighter? Many of you may claim there is none to be found here."** Few of the workers sighed, nodding and shrugging. **"** _ **But I disagree**_ **! In each and every one of you, I see the despair and hopelessness that plagues you, but also an aspiration to be** _ **more**_ **! To rise above and be heard, be recognized by the world!**

 **"The humans have you locked away here under the guise of employment, but I know better! This is no different than** _ **slavery**_ **! And for what?! A** _ **chance**_ **to be respected?! A** _ **grasp**_ **at equality!? You will find none of that here, because the humans will** _ **never**_ **see us as anything but** _ **expendable work force and vermin**_ **! They only understand cruelty, and that is what we must deliver to them!** _ **Force**_ **them to acknowledge you as more than a name on paper! If they will not revere us,** _ **then they will fear us**_ **!"**

But the crowd responded with murmurs of hesitation. Despite the powerful and moving words of his speech, only the White Fang behind the Lieutenant cheered. And even that was short lived. The workers below, now a sizable group, seemed to come to a conclusion bellowed out by one Faunus.

A man with chestnut brown fox ears shouted back " _What a load of horse dung_!" He rose from the cluster, gesturing to the others surrounding him as he continued. "Violence isn't even an answer for us! We came to Mantle to start a future for ourselves and our family! Honest work is hard, but the payoff will be better and more wholesome than bloodshed!"

Now several spoke out in agreement. The Lieutenant shifted his gaze between the outcries of anger.

"Get out of here!"

"You're only making things worse for us!"

"You're not trying to make a difference, you're only making the divide between us _further_!"

It wasn't long before they all chanted "Get out" in unison, again and again. This was turning sour fast. Conway gazed upon the angry masses. They even started to throw whatever they could in outrage. Empty cans, hard hats, rocks. But he took notice of the Lieutenant, standing calm and stiff. How he held his resolve remained a mystery to him, but Conway was impressed nonetheless. One chunk of rubble made it through the grate protecting them, smacking against the Lieutenant's mask. But the confusiung part was there was ample time to deflect or dodge it.

A hush descended over the crowd after the collision. It gave the Lieutenant opportunity to rebut. **"Family is important. One of the last things we have left as a race after everything that has happened. I fight for the White Fang for the same reasons you toil endlessly. For family. We have lost comrades, there's no denying that. But its equally obvious that you've lost loved ones working here as well."** As though they all found something lodged in their throats, not one Faunus said a word. **"What is the mortality rate of a Dust miner? How many have fallen to freak accidents, cave ins, and sickness induced by employment here?**

 **"You don't need to answer. I've got the statistics right here. That's what you all are to the humans.** _ **Statistics**_ **. Names on a sheet that are as disposable as the paper itself. Your environment should be proof enough of how little they care. Costs they could cut at your expense, is it worth it? Entering a mine shaft knowing you may never see your family again, is that worth it?!"** The heavy silence only grew over the Faunus. Roman, who became quiet since the beginning of the uproar, smirked. He placed a hand on the Lieutenants shoulder, who parted from his path.

The crime lord tapped the intercom several times, before announcing in an ill-suited casual manner **"Hi, my name is Roman, and I'm a recovering narcissist."** The sudden shift in speakers and tones set a different mood over the Faunus below. **"Now, let me tell you about statistics. Are you aware that you're earning a** _ **fraction**_ **of what a human worker makes under the same employers? Barely a pittance, with much better circumstances. Even the trash is treated nicer than you are here. I'm no financial expert, but it sounds to me like you can barely afford your own meals and medical care. And that's crazy. And if you can't pay for it for yourself, how much will you be able to provide your family back home?**

 **"I've no doubt you've got one or more family members in need of medical attention. Ailing from sickness or disease, combating that is beyond a doubt the reason you came here. There's nothing wrong with that. But you can probably realize yourself that something** _ **is**_ **wrong around here. If it's not you, then that only leaves the humans forcing you to work under these inhumane circumstances."** In between Roman's pauses, Conway could hear the grumbling from up there. It was working, they were being swayed.

 **"You've all thought it before. Something needs to change. I can tell its still in the back of your minds somewhere. And all we're doing is offering you the chance to make that happen. So!"** Roman clapped his hands to snap them to attention. **"Who wants a taste of freedom?"** A simple question, yet it weighed heavily on the minds of all. The pressure was drastic, to be sure. But Conway could tell from the aggression in their expressions, in their eyes, what their choice would be. All they needed was a gentle push.

A clanging sound rang through the chamber, a hard hat flung without care down the chasm. A dark skinned Faunus, burly and bald, with jet black stripes along his arms broke out of the crowd. He walked with heavy steps, each echoing. "I'm sick of this place, and my son is sick with Measles! I'm done waiting around for things to change! If I gotta take matters into my own hands, then so be it!"

He was the first of many, before countless Faunus voiced their stories. A tidal wave of shouts surged through the vast pit. They practically pulled apart the facility in their uproar. It wasn't long before the current members of the White Fang joined the cheering. The sheer noise started to give Conway a headache. But it was impressive and inspiring. And in a flash, it was replaced with guilt. He shouldn't be feeling such things in this situation. It was wrong. It felt wrong. But a part of him knew it felt oh so right at the same time. And that part sickened him. But, he realized, it only sickened him because he chose to let it.

Deep down, Conway knew that he could be drowning out the voice of reason within. Kill the sense of altruism. It was doing him no favors anyhow. Then things would be easier. On that day, Coal decided to stop letting his transgressions affect him. He had already gone this far down the rabbit hole. There was no turning back. In the brief moment of his resolve, he heard the Lieutenant shout over the intercom.

 **"Our first step is getting off of this chunk of frozen rock forever!"**

 **(-)**

"... And they gathered the rest of the Faunus related to the workers, and are trying to steal as many Bullheads as they can in order to transport everyone to Vale. And then we heard you guys come, we hastened our movements through the city. And then we saw you two, Neo grabbed Winter's attention, and then I fought you- super surprised by your sudden transformation, by the way- and here we are."

"Wow..." Sylvia replied, unable to think of what else to say after Coal's confession. "You've had one hell of a day."

Coal dragged his claws over his face. "Ugh, I _know_... I feel like I've aged five years in these past couple days."

A cane prodding the back of his head interrupted their reunion. Roman glared at him, annoyed. "Hey, we don't got time for this."

"Roman! I missed you!" Sylvia began, but met the end of Roman's cane stopping her hug.

"Good to see you, too, little Lupine." A wicked smile appeared. "Say, how about giving your friends here a good performance?"

The berserker blinked. "Performance?" After blurting it out, Roman kicked her back. She tumbled down the brick alley, baffled and dazed. When she looked back, Roman and Coal were midway through their escape. Rushing footsteps made Sylvia turn to the source, discovering the third years arriving. And Werner was leading them. Werner caught sight of the two criminals before they vanished over the rooftops.

"Great work, fleabag, you let them get away!" After Flavius' accusation, Sylvia groaned loudly. "Hah?! What do you have to say for yourself, stupid?! What possible-"

" _I don't have time for you_!" She shouted back. Grabbing her axe, she leaped above the rooftops, prowling for the two escapists. But she couldn't have them get caught, otherwise everything would be for naught. Over the next few jumps, Sylvia calculated just how much she'll have to hold back.

 **(A/N: That's right! I'm not dead! Just hating January for... reasons. That aside, I am ashamed to admit I let this extended break get out of hand. Hobby or not, I'm passionate about this story, and I plan on getting on track with it. You can expect longer chapters more consistently in the future.)**


	47. Chapter 47: Denouement

**Chapter 47: Denouement**

Winter's rapier crashed down on Neo's upheld umbrella, the exertion of the Ice Queen amusing the illusionist. Neo still maintained Roman's image, and the Atlesian agent had yet to notice. Through a flurry of attacks, Winter pressed on, intent on giving her opponent no chance of relief. But every slash met the durable prop, parried back with masterful grace. Neo's smirk grew, even more so when Winter's glare intensified. It was so easy to convey a message without words. A simple look, subtle suggestion of the body, all arts Neo perfected. Her Semblance relied on just that, after all.

But despite her amused smile, Neo's distress only grew. Should Winter land even a single strike, the facade would break, not to mention the damage she would receive. Still, she had faith in her companion. Never once had Roman let her down, despite what Mr. Alaric may claim. The plan was in motion, she only needed to buy him time, and occupy as much of Winter's attention as possible. To that end, Neo was willing to do anything.

The Ice Queen shouted as she brought her weapons down. Neo bounced onto the swords after they struck the ground, grinning ear to ear. A swift slice from the bladed tip followed by a kick and Winter tumbled off the rooftop, swords and all. The sound of her body crashing to the ground was like music to her ears. But when silence followed, the delightful thought that the fall may have crippled her crossed her mind. As Neo approached the edge to verify, a flock of ivory colored Nevermore attacked from below.

The disguise shattered like glass, if only for a second, as Neo retracted. But Winter was still nowhere to be seen, allowing the illusionist to fabricate her masquerade once more. No sooner had she done so, the Ice Queen emerged from below with the help of her avian conjurations. They surrounded her like a tempest of snowy white feathers as Winter positioned her stance for combat once more. A wry smile crept upon Neo's face, bracing herself for one hell of a follow up.

 **(-)**

Sylvia chased after Conway, not fully sure of what to do given the situation. She didn't want to intervene with Roman's plan, but that was why she and the third years were here. Sure, he said to put on a good performance, but even the berserker knew that fish could show better tact than her. When Conway hopped into the streets below, she followed. _**If only Seraphina were here. She'd be able to tell me what to do and how to do it. Better yet, she could do this for me.**_

Conway shot himself at her after swinging around a streetlight. The berserker was in too much of a daze to dodge as the blades dug into her Aura on his flight past her. The impact, however brief, pulled her from her thoughts and forced her to turn to him. The bestial man lay prowled onto the brick road, the look in his eyes calm yet unnerving. Sylvia herself panicked as her eyes couldn't focus. After much hesitation, she pulled out her axe again.

And then the standstill commenced. Like a Mexican standoff, the two stared back at each other. But with Sylvia's growing dubiety, Conway's glare broke into worry. _**What do you want me to do?**_ She mentally screamed, ignoring the fact that Sera wasn't there to convey the telepathic message. He rolled his crimson eyes. After a quiet cough, he glanced at the edge of her axe. Then an ever so faint nod of his head in it's direction. Then another clearing of the throat.

"O-oh!" Sylvia ended up blurting. "Uhh..." Like a skittish goat, she raised it. Conway braced himself for the impact. And waited. Sylvia turned again between her weapon and her foe, as if pleading for confirmation. But there was no such message in Conway's irksome expression. Holding her breath, she shoved her entire weapon forward. The hilt bashed against him and pushed him back barely an inch.

 **(-)**

 _ **You can't be serious, Sylvia...**_ Conway pushed back the hilt as if it was more of a bother than a threat. Sighing, he decided to show her the kind of hostility she needs to be wearing. A right hook towards her face that she can avoid with ease. Except it struck her flat on the nose. After the recoil from her punch, he saw that her nose started to bleed. _**She didn't even focus her Aura?!**_

" _What are you doing!?_ "He hissed as quiet as possible.

"I don't know!" She whispered back, sniffling at the blood dripping from her nostril. She admitted "I don't know what to do! _What do I do_?!"

" _Isn't it obvious_?! You fight back! What will Winter and the rest think if they saw you acting all chummy with us?"

"How are we _not_ acting all chummy right now!? The two of us have been quietly screaming the past twenty seconds!"

"Then shut up and hit me already!" He screeched. Conway slapped at his own chest, gesturing for Sylvia to deliver a blow. But still the berserker stood dazed and confused. _**What does she have to be hesitant over?**_

A new voice entered the scene, young and male. "Hey, stop right there!" Conway groaned. They were out of time. With one swift motion, he headbutted Sylvia, knocking her to the ground. But the toughness of her skull had some repercussions he didn't anticipate. Before everything could stop spinning in his vision, something slashed across his chest. He flipped back to retreat, regain his senses. Some of the knives dangling from his neck shielded himself from most of the blow. A tall and blond warrior, wearing the common Atlesian military coat with all the workings, held a shotgun directed at him.

Sylvia rubbed her head, but scowled once she saw her savior. "I can handle this, Werner! I don't need your help!"

The man, named Werner, growled back "Put a sock in it, Fleabag. Get back and help the others chase the White Fang down."

"You're not the boss of me! You're not even a part of my team!"

"For the record, Fleabag, if I was ever on your team, I'd shoot myself." Conway stood still, tempted to back away as the two bickered. "Enough! Agent Schnee is dueling against that bowler hat guy, so we've got to round up the stragglers!" _**Roman? But he was here a minute ago. When did he and Neo change places?**_

"I told you, I can _handle this guy_!" As Sylvia shouted the final word, she lunged at Conway. The surprise of the new combatant left him on guard, however, and he held back the deadly edge with his clawed hands. But with his hands full, Werner sliced away at his open sides. After receiving the full blunt of the attack, Conway flipped back to retreat. The weapons Werner wielded acted as curved knives and brass knuckles simultaneously. Close quarter weapons. Conway wasn't at a disadvantage in that sense, but Werner looked more seasoned.

A swift jab after stomping forward from the blond, which Conway could only block. But his opponent delivered a powerful uppercut that connected with his jaw. Not only was the blunt part of the blow shocking, the bladed part carved through his Aura. Conway cartwheeled back, landing a kick that disoriented Werner for a moment.

And then came Sylvia, charging in again. A simple flip allowed Conway to avoid her devastating blow, which crumbled the bricks underneath them. The berserker tackled him with the force of a charging Beowolf, and swung her axe around her again. This time, Conway managed to dodge it by falling back and letting it sail over his nose. With a gasp, Werner blocked it with the serrated edges of his weapons.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You're in the-" Sylvia started, but caught herself. In the gap created, Conway discovered the berserker's expression frozen. Then, the most wicked yet playful smile flashed across her face. She kicked Werner away, freeing her weapon from his. Caught in the middle of their dispute, Conway found himself swelling with relief. At least this way Sylvia would start to fight seriously. The last thing they needed was to have their association discovered.

 **(-)**

"Bastards! Every single one of you!" Clay snarled and snapped at the Hunters that captured him at the beginning of the assault. They chained him up and left him with the rest of the White Fang. "I'll rip open your neck the next chance I get!"

But the humans ignored his malicious threats. Eight in total, they monitored the detained Faunus. "They have several ships waiting to be deployed. We should report this to Miss Schnee. This is getting to be a little bigger than I anticipated." Before the first student even finished, a second whipped out her Scroll.

"What do you think is the best thing to do, Duncan?" She asked.

Duncan shook his head. "Not sure. Shoot them down, maybe?" The moment the suggestion escaped him, the White Fang became uproarious, shouting all variants of curses and foul words.

"You monsters!"

"Heartless scum! There's children on board!"

Duncan turned back in surprise. " _Civilians_? This is bad. Inform Miss Schnee!" Clay seethed beneath his mask. These brats aren't prepared for a war. They can have all the training they can get, it doesn't equate to first hand experience in a war zone. Most of the White Fang was already familiar with that alone. As the Lieutenant sucked in breath to begin another bout of profanities, a rocket demolished the Scroll still in the woman's hand. The surprise attack knocked her unconscious, but not before shrieking. As she collapsed, the leader shouted her name in concern. " _Leila_!"

The remaining students stood on guard, scanning for the shooter. _**This was a golden opportunity**_ , Clay realized. Despite the chains restricting his arms, he was still a menace to be reckoned with. Cut off the head of a wolf and it still has the strength to bite you. Rolling forward onto the balls of his feet, the Lieutenant jumped with all the might he could muster. His head bashed into Duncan's, the commotion distracting the humans. And in that moment, another barrage of missiles rained down upon them.

Before the smoke could clear, someone else entered the fray. Pummeling the students, one by one. But the mystery fighter wasn't the only one to join the fight. Other Faunus rose up, kicking, doing anything they could to beat back the humans. Clay had had enough of these stupid chains. Through sheer power, he shattered the chains, and in the same motion, grabbed two of the humans by the head and banging them together like coconuts. He turned to find Duncan kneeling over in agony, clutching his gut.

The familiar voice of Torchwick declared "Stay in school, kids. Try again next year." The Lieutenant felt an odd appreciation towards the crime lord, despite his birthright as a human. Time and time again, Roman had saved the White Fang. "Well, this is fantastic." Roman admitted. "Now, we've got a free ticket out of here. Winter wouldn't _dare_ to fire at us once we're on board."

"That still leaves the problem of getting to the ships."

"True, but that's the easy part. What do you say we bid this lousy town farewell?"

Clay ripped apart the ropes binding a comrade's wrists. "I couldn't agree more."

 **(-)**

 **"-are onboard the ships! I repeat, children and elderly are onboard the-** _ **YAH**_ **!"** White noise poured out of Winter's Scroll, leaving the Ice Queen with bits and pieces of the story.

"Leila! Come in _, Leila_! Dammit!" Winter cursed. At the very least, the message helped her piece the rest together. The White Fang were evacuating. After having acquired more members, they planned on bringing their families with them beyond Atlas' territory. And now with their leader freed, they had no more reason to linger. _**If I can get information out of Torchwick, then we can track them**_. Winter glanced up at the crime lord still in combat with the Beowolves she summoned.

She couldn't help but admit, she hadn't expected him to be so slippery. It was no wonder the criminal was impossible to catch. On the rare occasions when Torchwick was imprisoned, he escaped each time within the day. But not this time. Gripping her rapier tighter, Winter prepared to charge with the assistance of her Semblance. The scenery whizzed by in her vision as she dashed across the rooftop to catch her foe off guard. Her sword landed, square and true, stabbing through Torchwick's rib.

The image melted like a mirage, leaving only a small girl with similar apparel and multicolored hair. With the change in girth and height, Winter discovered her sword struck not the rib cage, but nicked her shoulder. The girl rolled away, staring back with the most satisfied of smirks. Her posture straightened, the cane, which now took the appearance of an umbrella, raised and opened in her left. Winter could only stare back, stunned from disbelief. _**How could I have been tricked so easily?**_

The girl tossed a capsule onto the ground, causing the Ice Queen to shield her eyes, expecting a flash bomb. Instead, a burst of wind exploded outwards, pushing back all the Grimm and herself. When she lowered her arms, Winter found the girl flying away on the gust, blowing a kiss to her. "No..." Winter murmured, wide eyed. Her hand tightened around the hilt of her rapier, as if daring to crush it in her grip.

They were escaping. The White Fang were leaving Solitas, but numbers that high would be entering another kingdom. They couldn't let that happen. To do so would shame her and her General. Anti aircraft artillery could knock them from the sky with ease, but the innocents on board would lose their lives. They couldn't risk boarding the ships midair to take them over, either. Such distress would surely attract thousands of Griffons, Lancers, and Nevermore.

If the White Fang made it to their ships, that would be the end. Wasting no time, Winter clutched her Scroll. "This is Agent Schnee, requesting _immediate_ backup at the Mantle shipyard!" She knew it was futile; such a request would take hours, while they had mere minutes. " _I repeat, requesting immediate backup_!"

 **"Acknowledged."** The General replied. Hearing his firm voice soothed her nerves. **"I'll be sending a Huntsman right over."** Winter pocketed her Scroll again, setting off to the southern reaches of Mantle, where the shipyard lay. The doubts plaguing her mind vanished with General Ironwood's assuring message. Winter cursed herself for allowing her mental integrity to crumble so easily, making her way through the streets even faster.

 **(-)**

Several blocks further, Conway struggled to fight back against his two adversaries. Too often, an attack or swipe would come dangerously close to decimating him. His Aura had run low, and he needed to keep some in reserve in case he were captured. For the time being, Conway remained on the defensive. Sylvia's wide attack range helped a good deal, preventing Werner from getting the jump on him. A faint memory tickled his mind, something about how Sylvia had been harassed during her punishment by someone in the third years.

Conway felt sorry for Werner, and would offer his condolences if he dared to speak. To make an enemy out of the berserker was a grave mistake. Something told him only Viridian would match her in a fight, and this Werner fellow looked nowhere near Grouch's level. Conway crouched, almost grinding his jaw against the ground, to avoid a sweeping attack that Werner barely managed to dodge.

But the solace Sylvia allowed Conway couldn't replenish his energy. He found himself panting harder and harder. The only invigoration he had found was the in consequences of failure. And Conway feared those repercussions more than his limbs begged for inaction. He grabbed at the serrated hilt Werner swung at him, struggling to push it back. His opponent threw his other fist out, which Conway was forced to block as well. The clash ended when Conway brought his foot up, steeled toes knocking Werner's jaw.

And in the space created, Sylvia's axe came crashing down, almost severing both the mens' hands. Conway rose to his feet after rolling back, but his right leg buckled and fell, forcing him to one knee. _**This might be it**_ , he dreaded. Werner also got to his feet without a word, having long given up arguing with the berserker. Someone sprinting could be heard in the silence. Winter appeared, adding to the sinking feeling in Conway's gut.

With one glance, she understood the situation, but instead of praise, she demanded "What about the rest? The shipyard?" And upon her question lingering in the air, a booming rumbling echoed throughout the city. All four turned their heads South in time to witness several airships take to the skies. White banners with the red logo of the White Fang emblazoned on them draped over the symbols of the companies each ship belonged to. A brief moment aloft, before they all sailed out into the skies above the seas.

"Well, well, well." A booming voice resounded over the roar of an engine. A new ship arrived from the North, the owner of the voice standing poised on the open docking bay. One could identify several White Fang operatives, and none other than Roman Torchwick, who addressed the gathering students. "What a splendid denouement. I must say, you really gave it your all, Schnee. But not every battle can be won. Go ahead and relay that to old Ironwood."

" _Torchwick_!" Winter screeched. Her family emblem glowed beneath her feet, and she shot off like a rocket, zooming towards the airship before anyone could stop her.

"Funnily enough-" Roman continued, grabbing something from the floor. "This vessel belonged to a fishing company. Friendly folks, really." He tossed the bundled net, which widened and expanded. It loomed over Winter as the only obstacle between her and Torchwick. The Ice Queen was forced to hack it to pieces or become ensnared, the motion killing her momentum. She fell short by a foot, close enough to discern the smug grin on Torchwick's face from the rest of his features before plummeting. His cackling carried through the air, fading as the ships shrunk beyond the horizon.

Winter landed on her feet and kneeled to absorb the shock, but not without crumbling the road surrounding her. The students had all gathered now, the morale all but dead. Conway wondered if he should risk sneaking away. His objective was complete. The sooner he was gone, the better. But before he could move an inch, Winter rose, sheathing her blade and marching up to him. The fury in her eyes could quell even a Grimm.

" _You_! Tell me where they're going!" She demanded. But Conway smirked, still holding onto his trump card. Before she could grab him, he slipped past the wall with the use of his Semblance. He didn't risk waiting around for all the gasps and shock. The moment he passed through, he bolted for the far wall. He phased through solid brick and steel again and again, intent on getting as far as possible.

He ignored the burning in his legs until he couldn't bear it any longer. Having tripped due to the overpowering pain, he leaned against the wall, depleted of everything. Energy, Aura, all he could cling to was relief and satisfaction. He sucked in air between his teeth, any attempt to massage his tired legs only enhancing the agony. But between his breaths, Conway let out a chuckle. _**Mission accomplished.**_

 **(-)**

Sylvia waited for what felt like ages for someone to say something. Conway escaped from their clutches, and hope had all but died. Absolute defeat. Even though she was rooting for both sides, in a sense, she couldn't deny a part of her wishing for a better outcome. The stillness in the air was thick and heavy, until someone finally muttered underneath their breath. "Thanks for nothin', Fleabag." A nerve popped, and the berserker fumed as she turned to meet Flavius' glare.

"If you had stopped _interfering_ , I could've had him! This is all your-"

" _ENOUGH_!" Winter bellowed. "Now is not the time for pushing the blame, Werner!"

Unable to respond, Flavius turned his gaze, though his fists trembled in anger. Sylvia found herself agreeing with Flavius, however. If not for her, they would've captured Conway. Allowing him to get away may have been her ulterior motive, but she had no choice in the matter. She couldn't let him be caught. Even so... "I'm sorry, Winter." Sylvia mumbled.

Winter let her hands sag to her side. Sylvia realized their defeat was most crushing to the Ice Queen. Her pride crumbled. But when her hands clenched into fists and she folded her arms behind her, she declared "No. I am the one who must apologize." Winter turned to speak to all the students present. "You have all performed spectacularly, given the circumstances. But the circumstances were far worse than we initially predicted. Do not let this loss weigh on your mind, you all did the best you could. I am sorry for tasking you with something you were ill prepared for."

The shattered hopes mended ever so slightly, enough for some of the students to try and smile. But generous words weren't enough for many. "For now," Winter continued. "We return to Atlas. A ship should come within the hour to retrieve us. I believe you have all deserved some respite." The promise of reprieve had several in good moods, even Sylvia. For the first time in a long time, she was pretty tired. _**I'll sleep good to**_...

She never finished that thought, her ears twitching at a faint sound. She strained her ears, curious whether her mind was playing tricks on her. But no, the sound repeated itself, though still she could not make it out. As it got louder, more and more took notice. In a sudden puff of smoke, the jubilant Professor Vidal appeared before them all. He crashed to the ground, rolling several times from inertia.

"Ow, ah, ouch... Whooo!" He whistled in his spirited way. "Two minutes, fifty four! _New record_! All right-" The artist brandished his paintbrush/staff. "Let me at 'em!"

Winter was the first to blurt in confusion. "Professor Vidal?" But she caught herself, regaining her composure. "Impeccable timing! One of the associates fled the scene, heading due West! Track him down if you can!"

"What's that? I'm not too late? Super! I'll be right back!" After swirling his paintbrush, he splattered cinnamon colored Dust onto the ground in a large clump. "All right, West is... Ah, shoot, how did the saying go?" After gathering his bearings, he knelt to the ground. All at once, a stalagmite protruded from the ground, propelling the eccentric artist high into the air. Almost beyond sight, he floated for a fraction of a second, before vanishing into smoke.

Everyone released bated breath they didn't realize they were withholding. The cheer Prof. Vidal carried with him rubbed off on some of the students, as well as revitalized their spirits. A celebration would have commenced, but everyone had worn themselves out, and settled for laughing. Sylvia found herself smiling as well, falling onto her rear. _**Everything is all right now**_. A sensation of inquisitive eyes made her shiver. Flavius was watching her, mixed feelings in his expression. Almost apologetic. His lips quivered, trying to let the words out.

The berserker scowled. "Save your breath." She stated, getting up from the ground and moving away. "You're not worth my time."

 **(-)**

 _ **It was a good thing I happened to be in Ironwood's office when Winter made her request**_ , the artist mused. James seldom bore such a grim expression, even with his tendency to always look serious. All Zaf had to do was smile and nod. Before James could confirm to Winter backup was on the way, he had already left the Academy. He was also personally proud to have beaten his previous record in a speed run to Mantle. Pushing the thought aside, he focused on the task at hand. The escapee couldn't be too far away. Although how said individual escaped them gave the wily professor an idea of who it was.

Sorrell requested Zaf to make his way to Mantle to retrieve Mr. Basklef. Today being his day off, though he alerted nobody, made it perfect. Actually, that was what he was doing in the General's office to begin with. _**If only I could've had another minute to sway Lily into a date**_. His feet smashed against the ground, before he jumped up again, teleporting above the rooftops to gain a better view. Zafiro raised a hand to block out any light interfering with his eyes, whistling as he scanned the area.

He glanced straight down during his ascension and spotted something black and glittering. "Ah! Hello- _oo_!" He bellowed during his fall. Coal glanced up in a panic, in time for the professor to crash to the ground. "Found you!" Zaf said in a sing song manner.

"P-professor?" Coal managed to mumble. The aspiring Hunter looked visibly glad, placing a hand over his heart as he sagged against the wall.

"The one and only!" He expected applause. But then again, Prof. Vidal's imagination was always erratic. "Hey, you ok?"

"Tired... Hurts... Everything _hurts_..."

"Yeah, yeah, cool," Zaf replied, no longer paying attention. He fished out his Scroll and sent a message to Winter, explaining how he was unable to locate anyone suspicious. Then an apology. Then an emoji, for added effect. "Ok! Ready to head home?" When Coal replied with only a prolonged groan, the artist flashed a sympathetic smile. With a heave, Zafiro carried the aching warrior on his back. "And away we go." He announced, teleporting with the aspiring Hunter in tow.

 **(-)**

Twenty two minutes. That's how long it took for Prof. Vidal to carry Coal to the city walls. Coal himself couldn't quite believe it, despite staring out the window of the professor's car as it drove down the expansive city streets. He would have turned to verify the professor was indeed real and not some kind of super human. If only he had the strength to move his head. Instead, he had to listen to him hum away to classical music playing on the radio. The song in question revolving around a spectacular violin performance.

The artist decided humming wasn't enough, and began to whistle along. Coal's misery was far from over. _**Could be worse**_ , he figured. And as though spiting him that one comfort, Prof. Vidal blurted out " _So_. Sorrell has you using your Semblance a ton lately." Coal found some energy that hadn't dwindled and used it to turn his head. Zaf glanced back for a moment, smiling warmly. "Don't sweat it. He does that to everyone. _Everyone_." He repeated with greater emphasis, turning down the music.

"Everyone?" He asked, curiosity mixed with doubt.

" _Totally_." _**What kind of adult is he?**_ "When Viridian started working for him about five years back, Sorrell had him whippin' out his pet Grimm everywhere. Sure, he disguised as a mission all the time." The artist mimicked a poor representation of the aristocrat. " _'Scare these people here, release the beast there, make them all unsure about their safety, it should be right up your alley, captain Scowl.'_ And he did it, each and every time."

"Didn't it have... Consequences?"

"Oh, _for sure_. One distant mining town was terrorized for weeks by Grimm. Everyone was so paranoid thanks to Viridian, of course it only attracted Grimm."

Coal attempted to turn away and let the conversation die, but something in him wouldn't allow it. "And Azure?"

"Little Azure has been working for him longer than I have, and that's saying somethin'."

"...When did you start working for him?"

"I think it was about eight years ago? I was in a bit of a bind back then. Oh, but that _slave driver_. He relished how simple my Semblance was, and, you won't believe this, he had me running errands for freakin' _ages_. Deliveries, messages, death threats, oh my _gosh_ , I thought it would never end! Imagine it! Every other second-" His entire body vanished and reappeared with a poof. "-What do you need-" He did it again, this time, manifesting with one hand off the steering wheel. "-What do you need-" One last time, both hands off the wheel and throttling Coal. "- _What do you need_!"

" _The road, keep your eyes on the road_!" Coal shouted with crazed eyes watching the steering wheel spin.

"Whoopsie-doodles." Zafiro regained control of the vehicle, ignoring the angry honking from behind. "Anyway, don't sweat the small stuff. I'm sure this'll be the last time Sorrell will use you to test you out."

Once his heart had calmed down, the aspiring hunter shot him a bemused look. "' _Test'_?"

"Oh. Umm." The artist hesitated. " _Yeeaaah_. Kind of a rite of passage for the Atlas Undermarket. Sorrell enjoys studying the different Semblances he, uhh, _enlists_. Well, I say Sorrell, but really its the scientist lady I mentioned a couple months back." He finished as quickly as he had started, leaving a heavy silence in the car. "Sorry." Zaf mumbled in an attempt to ease Coal's worries.

So that's it. Testing. Coal let the word weigh on his mind. It didn't feel right. He felt disposable, in a sense. Like some kind of guinea pig. Or worse, court jester. But the reveal didn't bother him as much as he thought it may. "So be it." He declared with confidence. "Whether its a dozen or a hundred, let him do his little tests."

The professor gave him a reassuring slap on the back. "That's the spirit. Good on you."

 **(-)**

The plain and familiar layout of team Canvas' dorm room never felt so welcoming. Coal entered and collapsed onto his bed, a long and quiet moan of repose following his fall. _**Oh, my sweet, sweet, love**_ , he thought during his reminiscence over the times he had slept and lazed around on this very bed. _**I am home. It is good to be home.**_

"I'm pleased to see you in high spirits, Coal." Seraphina added, leaning over him with a gentle sway of her head. "Long week?"

" _Yeeeees_."

"It's only Thursday." Viridian grumbled.

Coal raised a shaky arm, and pointed at the gladiator. "You shut your face."

"My, and you've matured, as well." The psychic declared. Her statement brimmed with sarcasm, but something in the glint of her eyes told him she was digging around in his mind. _**Whatever, you witch. Do your worst.**_ Sera grinned wickedly. "That's quite the resolve. Or is it fatigue?"

"Nope. I'm over myself with the whole hesitating over every little crime. I'm already in the deep end, can't dive any deeper. Sorrell can _bring it_."

She clapped her hands together in delight. "What a coincidence!" Coal groaned in response, but she ignored his dismay. "It just so happens you have a new objective."

"I don't care anymore. What is it this time? Thievery? Breaking and entering? Arson?"

Something in Sera's grin unhinged him. "Take Plum on a date." Dead silence. It hung in the air long enough to make even Viridian feel awkward. And it lasted longer still. Surely, Coal had heard wrong. He's been working so hard lately, a mix up like that is understandable.

"'Beg your pardon?"


	48. Chapter 48: Close

**Chapter 48: Close**

"I'm sorry, was something I said unclear?" Seraphina asked, feigning confusion. Only her wicked smile made it fall short. "Well, allow me to-"

"Yeah, it sounds like you should!" Coal blurted, jamming a finger into his ear. I should really clean these more often. "Cuz you either said _'Take Plum on a date'_ or ' _Fake gum drops I hate_ '. _Both_ sound insane."

"Ah, then there's no need to repeat myself. Sweep Plum off her feet. Woo her. Your deadline is next week. Good luck." Before the psychic could return to her prior duties, the aspiring Hunter grabbed her by the shoulders.

" _What_?! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, come now," She began, her sweet smile never faltering. she was enjoying this. "She's not _that_ detestable."

Coal's hands retracted, clutching the sides of his head. "Nooo, nooo, it's not- _UGH_!" He groaned, unable to hide anything in his flustered state. His head was swimming with thousands of questions, thousands of scenarios. All of a sudden, the thought of Plum had never crossed his mind in that way. And now, he couldn't get it out. "Why?! What possible reason do you have to make me do this?"

"Because I can't send V to do it." She answered, throwing a glance at the gladiator. He heard, but chose to ignore her words. "And I can't go. I don't think she swings that way..." She flashed Coal a mischievous grin.

The aspiring Hunter closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. With a deep inhale, he clasped his hands together. "Why?"

Seraphina tilted her head. "Why what?"

Coal rolled his eyes. "Why do we need someone to take her out?"

The psychic smiled, pulling out her Scroll. "Tell me, do you recall the mission Lord Sorrell tasked us with?"

Scoffing at the title she had given Sorrell, Coal tried to remember. His first meeting with the aristocrat. It's been half a year, yet their encounter hung like a famous art piece in the center of his mind. "Investigation." He blinked at the word he uttered. "That's what this is about? You want me to dig up whatever I can on her?"

Seraphina sighed distastefully. "You're making this all out to be so immoral. Don't tell me you never thought of Plum like that." As she spoke, she inched closer and closer. Each word that followed softly escaping her lips. "Her touch, her smell, her hair. No one said work doesn't have to be fun." As Coal's scowl grew, so did the psychic's despicable smirk. She finally declared "All right, have it your way. We didn't need a romantic influence to obtain what we need anyhow. It's not like her secrets and relations are safe from my powers or anything."

The realization struck him like thunder, leaving the aspiring Hunter gaping at her in disbelief. He was familiar enough with the sway off Sera's power. _Are you giving me an ultimatum?_ Coal's arm reached out before he knew it, grabbing hers. "Fine. I'll do it."

Sera's exquisite smile made him want to punch her. "Excellent. I leave it in your hands." Her assurance brought to mind another problem. _I've never been on a date before. Hell, I've never even kissed a girl_. Upon noticing his dubious expression, she frowned. "You do know what to do, don't you?"

"Uhh-"

"Ugh... I should have known." The psychic brought a hand to her forehead. "All right, I will go over everything I can tomorrow, but you have to ask her yourself by then." But his confused eyes never looked away from her. "You can't be serious... Fine, ask."

"How do I bring this up? What do I say? Is there, like, any kind of ritual beforehand or anything?"

Sera stared back in disbelief. "What do you think women are?"

" _Confusing_!"

"Amen to that." Viridian added.

"You're both ridiculous. Look, just try to weave the topic into whatever conversation is going on. Disguise your intentions, if you must. Do you understand?" Coal shook his head slowly. The psychic groaned. "Would it help if I gave you a queue to pop the big question?" He nodded.

 **(-)**

The morning routine, uneventful as ever for team Passion. Plum saw to the usual preparations; the coffee, the showering schedule, and even an ETA on breakfast. She didn't know whether it was in her nature as an older sister, or the nagging feeling she felt when plans went interrupted. Things just didn't feel right unless she was fully washed and dressed and prepared for the day. She clapped her hands over Nadine, curled like a caterpillar in a cocoon of blankets.

"Rise and shine, Nadine. Breakfast will be in one hour, and we won't be late again."

A hand reached out slowly, clawing at the covers. "It's breakfast..." She moaned after a yawn. "By technicality, breakfast can be anytime from six to ten thirty AM... Ten thirty sounds niiice." The bookworm crumpled with a heavenly murmur. Plum sighed, left with no other options. She whisked away the pile of blankets, leaving Nadine to flail and hiss at the sunlight.

"Come on, Naddy. We can't go through this every morning." Plum said as she separated and folded the blankets. Something caught her eye as it tumbled out and slammed on the floor. "Eh? What's this doing-" Pinched between her fingers, dangling by the spine, was a book. Plum's violet eyes squinted, glaring at the tome. "So that's it. You've been reading after lights out _again_."

"Pleeeeaaase..." Nadine grumbled, reaching for it. Her leader yanked it away, instead offering a warm mug of coffee.

"You'll get this back after you've showered and brushed your teeth."

The bookworm whimpered, but after a sip, she sounded leagues better. "Ahh, black... Like my soul. And my bags."

Plum tossed the book on the overloaded laundry hamper along with the blankets, going over a mental list. "Sherry, are you-" After glancing in the direction of the bubbly girl, her mouth stopped working. She found Sherry enamored with her reflection, brushing her curly hair away. Every brush stroke counteracted by the bounciness of her curls. A line of lipsticks on the vanity she sat at. Plum tried to hide a snort. "Are you ready for the ball?"

"Ha ha." She answered dryly. "Laugh all you want, but today's the day, and I've got to look perfect."

"Oh, good grief. Don't tell me you're still bent on-"

"Absolutely!" Sherry turned in her seat, resting an arm across the back support. "It's been half a year. And we're _still_ single." Put in such a blunt manner, it actually hurt a little. "The market isn't gonna be open forever, and I plan on snagging a man while they're available."

"She has a point." Nadine admitted, having crawled back under the folded blankets. The bookworm blinked after another sip. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm ahead of schedule anyway." The bubbly girl added. And that Plum couldn't deny or complain about.

"All right, fine." The leader admitted, defeated. "Just don't go crazy with the cosmetics. And what do you think you're doing?" She asked the bookworm.

"Reveling in my lethargy." Nadine declared without shame. "Sue me." She added with another sip. The bathroom door busted open and a thick steam rolled through. Sandra heaved her towel over her shoulder, letting out a shout of delight.

"Bathroom's free. Outta hot water, though." Plum's arms sagged to her side, but she couldn't fight back a smile. _These girls are a handful. But there's no place I'd rather be._

 **(-)**

 _Casual. Casual. Casual._ Coal repeated that prayer to himself, hoping it would give some form of comfort. He couldn't find it, to his dismay. The aspiring Hunter popped another forkful of egg into his mouth, resisting the urge to make eye contact with anyone. He had to put what his team discussed the other day out of his mind. A task he found difficult since the individual the topic revolved around sat one foot away.

So many mixed feelings. Pity for what would happen should he not go through with Sera's demands. Regretful for having to toy with her to get what they want. But the most awkward was the attraction he never acknowledged before. Plum was pretty; very pretty, as a matter of fact. Mature and adamant, sincere, kind, thoughtful. There were curiosities about her that he often wondered, but the same could be said for everyone present. He respected their right to privacy, however, and never brought up these questions.

 _This isn't helping_... Coal chugged his water as his eyes darted from one individual to another. Sherry flirted with Grouch, as she did any other day. Whether the gladiator noticed her intentions or not he couldn't put his finger on. Grouch isn't exactly an idiot, but he's definitely heartless enough to ignore her advances. Monica and Sylvia and Sandra were in a heated discussion about the best to mince Grimm.

"Coal? Are you feeling unwell?" The question Dusk posed caught him off guard. Coal flinched in reflex, then tried to cover it up with a confused expression.

"No?"

The soldier examined him, eyes scanning up and down for the briefest of moments. "You seem... On edge. Of course, it could be my imagination. Carry on."

Dusk returned to his meal, and Coal hoped it was the end of that, had Ash not interjected. "You ask him that so often, I'm starting to think it's just how he is."

"Do I really?"

Ash counted off with his fingers as he answered. "Shortly after being accepted, a week or two before their first mission and even after that. Then the following month you inquired several times." Coal began to sweat buckets. The attention to detail bordered on creepy. "It's not far off to claim you assess his condition every month for the past six months."

Dusk twirled his fork against the plate. "I'm only concerned..." He mumbled sheepishly. "I simply can't help but notice he is often distressed or shaken. Did something go wrong when you were visiting your family?"

"My what now?" Coal blurted without thinking. _Is that the story Sera gave them while I was off in Mantle? You could've at least informed me so I could get my story straight._ "I mean, no, they were the same as always."

The soldier shrugged the topic off, satisfied, but Ash was not yet done. "You don't sound particularly thrilled talking about them."

"It's, uhh, a touchy subject." He hoped that excuse was enough to dissuade them from prying further. Family was a topic he didn't enjoy delving into. _And if they knew about what I was getting into now_? They might not even bat an eye.

"Has it really been six months already?" Seraphina interjected. "Time sure flies."

"I know," Plum agreed, brushing back hair that had found itself in front of her vision. "I didn't notice until Sherry brought it up earlier." Hearing her voice didn't ease Coal's worries. _Focus, I've got to relax. Casual. Normal. This is a normal conversation. Totally normal._

"How are you liking Atlas, anyway?" Dusk asked. "I often forget that only Coal, Azure, and myself were born and raised here."

"It's been quite luxurious." The psychic admitted. "It's no wonder people flock to this city."

"I was a little dismayed at the lack of wildlife." Ash mumbled. "Granted, I should've expected as such, moving this far North."

Coal chuckled, trying to include himself in the conversation again as normally as possible. The false front somehow replenished part of his spirits. "We've got some trees, here and there. The gardens are a good place to look."

"Yes, I recall seeing some as we ventured downtown for that pizzeria." Dusk confirmed.

Plum's ears perked at the mention of fast food. "Pizzeria?"

"Yeah, there's several here and there. I've heard the Cat's Eye is pretty good as well." Coal answered. By this point, his nervousness had all but vanished, color returning to his face. Then a question popped into his head. "Have you... Not gone far with your team beyond the Academy?" Her ears turned beet red and she looked away.

"We, umm... We've been busy with studies... A-and we don't really know the area, I-I know there's maps and directories, but..." She twiddled her thumbs. "Atlas is a big city. Bigger than anywhere we've ever been."

"That's understandable." Dusk said, trying to comfort her. "Even I don't know these streets that well. Though that's mainly due to my time spent training."

"It's not so big once you familiarize yourself with the city. Alleyways end up being shortcuts, busy streets become more of a bother than claustrophobic." _When was the last time I strolled around town on my own? It'd be nice to clear my head again._ Coal recalled making a habit of exploring the streets between music lessons. And once his parents stopped forcing it on him, the outside became like a second home to him.

"You're street smart then?" Sera asked, humming with thought. "And all this time, we could have been touring the hottest shops and restaurants Atlas had to offer." Coal laughed in response, shrugging.

Plum turned her gaze to the breakfast, sunny side up eggs staring back at her. "I wouldn't mind visiting any of those if you have any suggestions. My palate for the same old school meals has left me a bit... yearning."

Something clicked in Coal's mind, like the tide parting. A solution to this problem soared above his worries and anxiety. _Forget some stupid, awkward date. An expedition to the best shops in town is more like it._ "If you'd like, I could show you what you're missing out on. We can hit up the best food joints. And you've gotta see some of the sights and attractions Atlas has." _This is so much easier_ , he thought to himself, unaware that both Sera and Sherry spun their heads to him in shock.

Plum gave it a moment of thought. One final glance to her plate and she made her decision. "That sounds interesting." She admitted with a smile. "I might take you up on your offer."

"Awesome. Does tonight work for you, after classes?"

"I might have to forfeit some studying time... You know, a break does sound nice. Sure!"

 **(-)**

" _Oh my gosh_ Plum, do you not realize what happened back there?" Sherry exclaimed with unbound excitement. As soon as they left the lunchroom, the bubbly girl spoke a mile a minute. Her enthusiasm left the leader confused.

"Yes, Sherry, I was there. Coal offered to show me the sights of Atlas, which I graciously accepted."

Sherry's jaw fell. "You can't be that oblivious."

"Oblivious to what?" Sandra asked.

But before Plum could repeat herself, Sherry blurted out "Coal asked Plum out on a date! And she said _yes_!"

"What?" Plum sputtered. "How do you come to that conclusion?" Unfortunately, Sherry was already off in her own little world, fantasizing.

"I didn't think Coal could be so bold and up front like that! How long do you think he's been harboring those feelings? Oooo, I'm so _excited_!" She squeaked.

"It's _not_ a date." Plum insisted crossly.

Nadine closed her book, intrigued. "Well, what did he say? His exact words?"

"He's just giving me a tour of what he feels are fine dining locations and attractions in the city."

"Is that invitation open to all of us?"

Plum found her tongue twisted in a knot for a moment. "N-no, I don't think it was..."

"Dinner, just the two of you? That's got date written all over it."

"It's _not_ a date!" She repeated.

Sherry ignored her statement, giving her no room to breathe. "What are you going to wear? Wait wait wait, let me get it all planned for you! I've been stockpiling the hottest clothes for such an event! Today, after class, I'll make sure he can't pull his eyes away!" Plum buried her face in her hands. It was evident her words were falling on deaf ears. _It's not a date..._

 **(-)**

"I'm impressed, Coal." Seraphina began, wearing her usual, wry smile. "To think you would cut straight to the chase and declare your intentions right off the go. Are there feelings for her deep inside your heart after all? Will they blossom forth after this date?"

"It's not a date." He replied, in a matter of fact tone. "It's a _tour_. Totally different. No romance involved." They left not longer after the rest. Coal was grateful no one else was within earshot.

"Methinks you protest too much." She answered.

"You're welcome to think whatever you want." The aspiring Hunter gave no opening for the psychic to pry into.

"And how do you plan on obtaining the information we desire?"

"Small talk. You know, that thing _normal_ human beings use to share things?"

The psychic brought a finger to her lips, deep in thought. "You've thought this through, haven't you... Very well, but you'll still need lessons on how to behave around a lady on such an intimate evening."

"You're not going to let this go. Fine, whatever..." He groaned, exasperated.

"Then today after classes are over, we begin your first lessons in courtship." Sera clapped her hands together, pleased with herself. Coal rolled his eyes. At least he has the food to look forward to.

 **(-)**

 **(That evening)**

 _I take it back,_ Plum found herself thinking _. I'd rather be anywhere but here. Even a Grimm nest._ But her anguish had only begun. Sherry had her leader strapped to a chair, staring with such intensity, Plum could only assume she had broken. The only factor contradicting her theory was the occasional tilt of her head, studying Plum from all angles. One would think that knowing each other all their lives, they would have a perfect idea of their appearances.

"Naddy!" Sherry shouted. "How goes the excavation?"

The bookworm, beyond Plum's restricted vision, tossed something onto the floor. "Your organizing system is atrocious. It could take me hours to find what you requested."

"Keep looking! I know it's somewhere in there." With a sigh, Nadine continued her search. Plum heard the poor girl hold in her breath before diving in again _. Sherry has gone insane_. As the bubbly girl jerked her leader's face upwards, the door opened.

"These the pants you wanted?" Sandra asked. She held up a pair a jet black trousers, looking to be made of a soft and comfortable fabric.

"Perfect! Now, listen carefully. I need you to find a top with an open collarbone and flared sleeves. Either the fuchsia or magenta one. Actually, get me the magenta one."

The brawler's expression twisted with bewilderment. "There's a difference?" Sherry smacked her on the head with a folded up fan. "Ow! Ok, ok, geez..." She disappeared behind the door again.

"Sherry, I'm having second thoughts on this." Plum declared, growing more nervous with every passing second.

"Stop worrying so much, everything will be perfect. Now, about this hair of yours... It's way to plain just straight. Maybe if we tie part of it where it meets the base of your neck... Or all of it. That could work..." She continued to mumble as she toyed with Plum's hair.

"Sherry, _please_ -"

"I got it!" Sandra burst through the door again, a top dangling off a coat hanger.

"That was fast-" Sherry took one look at it and shook her head. "No, no no no, I said _magenta_. This is wine colored."

Once again, Sandra studied it herself, before asking "There's a difference?" Sherry grumbled loudly, already reaching for the paper fan.

"Bwah!" Nadine gasped, emerging from the tide of clothing and accessories Plum still had yet to see a hint of. From the sounds of her rapid breathing, the bookworm had wrestled her way out of a rock slide. "I got the belt."

"Perfect! Way to go Naddy!" Sherry flashed the black loop in front of Plum for a moment, and she could make out a ring of sparkling studs where the buckle would be. "Any luck on those heels?"

Plum blinked, alarm plastering her face. "Heels?! I am _not_ wearing those to this. I don't even know how far I'll be walking today!"

"Shush, dear. We all have to make sacrifices in the name of fashion. Naddy?"

"Uuuuuggghh." The bookworm whimpered. "I request to trade places with Sandra."

"I'll take that any day." The brawler answered without hesitation.

"Fine, fine, just hurry." Sherry waved them away, focusing again on Plum's hair. The reassuring smile she wore did nothing to soothe Plum's worries. "Everything will be just perfect."

 **(-)**

"Remind me again why you insist I need your teachings?" The question had rattled away in Coal's head, but he decided to finally blurt it out.

"For one thing, this is common knowledge anyone could use in a relationship. However much you insist tonight won't be like that, surely you'll find use for it in the future. Now, listen carefully." The aspiring Hunter rolled his eyes, an action he had repeated since this morning every time Seraphina brought it up. "You must treat your partner with the utmost respect, but not revere her. Courtesy is key for this. Even the smallest actions and gestures make a great impact. And be sure to keep them up. If you fail once, then it will all be for naught."

"Sooo treat them as I would anyone else. Seriously, have you never heard of common courtesy?"

The psychic hummed in thought, cupping her chin in her hand. "You do show splendid manners, even to strangers. Those will be bonus points for you, as well. People judge you not by how you treat your close ones, but strangers."

"Do you have anything useful, or is this all going to be a waste of time?

"A waste of time, you say?" Seraphina smirked. I don't like the looks of that. "How silly of me. I should have assumed you were capable of a kiss that could knock out any woman." Coal's face flustered, and he was forced to look away. "That's what I thought."

"I'm not gonna kiss her, though."

"Even if she were to make the first move? How unexpectedly cold of you."

Coal scoffed. "All right, fine. How is it done?"

"With a touch of passion. You don't want a first kiss to be overbearing with desire. But once you reach beyond that stage, the more intimate you can make it, the better." Sera noticed Coal's blank, unchanging, expression. "Perhaps an example would do well. Viridian, dear, come here for a moment."

"Screw you." The gladiator answered without missing a beat.

The psychic frowned. "Would you do it for an _ice cream sandwich_?" The mention of the frozen dairy treat stirred him. His glare was intense, but before long, he rose and threw down his book.

" _I hate you_."

"Don't hate me, hate your weaknesses." Sera's small frame fell into Viridian's, who wrapped a hand around her back. Coal sputtered in surprise.

"Wha- _Seriously_?"

"Of course," The psychic answered, staring into his eyes, enchanted. "We've often had to blend in at parties and other events in order to go unnoticed."

"Not like I had a choice." The gladiator grumbled.

" _Zip it_." She spat. "Now, you'll want to meet her gaze, and never back down. Even if she looks away, stare into her eyes." Her words became like music, sweet and pleasing. "One hand around her waist, like so..."

"The other under her chin." Viridian continued with disdain. He followed his own instructions, holding the psychic close to his body.

"A glance at her lips, before leaning closer, and-"

"Wrap both hands around her throat."

" _What_?" The atmosphere shattered as Viridian's hands shot for her neck. Coal watched, awestruck, yet unsure whether he should intervene.

"Firmly grasp it." He continued. His hands tensed, and Seraphina reached for his wrists.

"No, wait, sto-" But it was too late. The gladiators mighty hands clutched her throat.

" _Firmly grasp it_." He repeated in a clearer tone.

"Viridian, no!" She gasped.

"Viridian, yes." Was his rebuttal.

Coal didn't know if he wanted to watch anymore. "I'm just going to leave, now..."

The gladiator dropped her to the floor as their spectator left the room. Having lost interest, Viridian retrieved his book, ignoring Seraphina's glare. "You wouldn't _truly_ do such a horrific thing to a poor, defenseless woman, would you?"

He met her gaze, and opened his mouth to say "Where's that ice cream I was promised?"

 **(-)**

Coal breathed in the fresh air of the outdoors, standing at the entrance of the Academy. "Psychos... I shouldn't have expected anything else." He rolled back his arms, his shoulder blades creaking, alleviating the ache. A long and heavy sigh later, and he stared out into the busy streets hundreds of feet away. The Academy occupied an incredible amount of space of Atlas. Even the courtyard had a decent view of the city thanks to the natural slope.

He eyed the train station where he had first arrived to the Academy. The memories that followed left a bitter taste in his mouth, and so Coal turned his attention to the dazzling lights below. Although the evening had barely begun, the night sky swept in from the East swiftly. He glanced up, wondering when the northern lights common to Solitas would become visible. A happy sigh escaped him. _When was the last time I did this? Sitting outside, loitering._ The lack of purpose was something Coal craved. No expectations to fail to meet, no pressure. Just the city at night, car horns blaring and lights shining _. I needed this._

When he heard footsteps from the entrance, Coal spun to meet Plum approaching, unable to recognize her at first. Her fine dark hair drooped to her neck, where it was bound into a long ponytail. She wore plain black pants and high heel sandals, but the eye catching belt was hard to miss. Her top demanded his attention as well, a deep and intense purple, revealing her collarbone and bare shoulders. The sleeves flared out towards her wrists, sagging over her hands.

He realized too late he was gaping at her. "You look cute." He mumbled, later cursing himself for blurting something that seemed so idiotic. But when Plum blushed, something stirred inside him. He found her flustered look to be even better. Coal smiled at her, reminding himself that this wasn't a date, just a stroll with a friend. _No need to be so tense_. But he had to admit, he didn't expect her casual look to be so different from her combat gear. "So, where did you wanna hit up first?"

She gave a quiet laugh. "You're supposed to be the guide, remember?"

"Right, right," He mumbled sheepishly. "I meant if you had any preference or anything." Plum shook her head. "Not a lot to work with." Coal added, failing to lighten the situation. _Be decisive, dammit_ , he reminded himself. _You're the local. What's the first thing anyone lines up for in Atlas?_ "Ah, how about that? There's a famous ice cream shop not far from here."

"Ice cream?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Coal set off down the empty courtyard. "Their famous item is the Solitas Snowcone. They advertise it as a hundred percent distilled snow from the highest peak on Solitas, with a pinch of the magic that made Atlas famous in each lick."

His companion tailed along. Her curiosity piqued, she asked "Is it really?"

" _Nah_. I think it's just vanilla. But trust me when I say it is _divine_. If we're lucky, we should be able to get a scoop."

 **(-)**

Coal's voice faded as he trailed away from the Academy. Certain the coast was clear, Seraphina emerged from behind one of countless pillars lining the entrance. She admits, her intentions were impure as she stalked the two leaders. Her powers would probe the preoccupied Plum every now and then to see if a part of her had opened up. Orders were orders, after all. Like it or not, Sorrell demanded they get every bit of information they could. And unsurprisingly, she did enjoy her occupation.

Sera crouched low as she followed from a safe distance, hiding behind whatever obstacles she could. Scarce trees to use as cover. As expected of an area covered with concrete. Her targets were almost out of her sight, forcing her to proceed faster. There was another goal in mind for the psychic. Coal remained a bit of an anomaly; his mind stirred and changed in such rapid ways in the past half year. But never before has he been so lax. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out what else he might be hiding.

After several dozen seconds of walking, the two team leaders reached the streets, still unaware of their stalker. Once the crowd became thick enough, Seraphina knew she could within the masses with ease. A man bumped into her, almost knocking her over. She would have turned to send his mind into a frenzy, but something else knocked into her. Growling, the psychic focused on avoiding getting run over by the ever flowing crowd.

"Ah! Hey, watch where you're-Whaa!" A girl crashed into Sera, sending them both to the ground. Someone stepped on her fingers, moving on without even noticing her. She glared at the one who caused her fall, who also had a couple words for her. "Would it kill you to help a poor girl-"

They both gasped at the same time, recognizing one another in an instant. "Sherry?"

"Sera? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same-" _Aaahhhhh_. The psychic paused, a smirk growing. "You're spying on them, aren't you?"

The bubbly girl turned bright pink, before becoming hostile. " _No_ , it's not what you-"

"Calm yourself, Sherry." Sera laughed, helping her up. "There's no need to be ashamed. You see, _I'm_ doing the same." Sherry gasped, but her surprise ended when she shared the psychic's grin.

"Great minds think alike, as they say."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She agreed. "Let's be off, shall we? We've a pair of lovebirds to track."

"I knew I wasn't the only one who sees it!"

 **(-)**

The lineup for the Solitas Snowcones was packed as usual. Not that it surprised Coal, considering the way the frozen treat was heralded as a treasure. _Maybe we should've come here sooner_. The line continued at a snail's pace. Then he remembered he was with someone. Coal glanced at Plum, who gave clear signs of distress and discomfort. "Something wrong?"

Plum jumped and raised her hands in protest. "No, nothing's wrong."

"It's ok to be honest." He mumbled with a half smile. The girl stared at the floor, silent as smoke. The aspiring Hunter began to wonder if this was the right place to take her as a first stop. The crowd was pretty thick.

She raised her head and said "I didn't expect there to be so many people."

Coal smiled, trying to comfort her. "Like I said, this place is crazy popular." Plum smiled back, brows furrowing.

"I also didn't think ice cream would be a popular treat so far up North."

"Ohh, that's thanks to the barrier field." Coal pointed up, where the stars began to sparkle. The shattered moon was nowhere to be found, allowing the stars to shine brighter agains the pitch black sky. "It's a little hard to see it now, but there's a city wide barrier above us. The Amity Coliseum uses the same thing. Keeps Grimm out, while keeping heat in. It's the reason we don't get much snow inside Atlas."

"Oh, that's neat." The line moved forward once more, and Coal could see the booth's details. The people and Faunus inside worked like crazy, dealing with orders, accepting lien and distributing change.

"Looks like we're next." They stepped up to the booth, where a sweaty man sighed.

"You folks want the Snowcone?" Coal nodded, bringing up a lien card. But when the booth manager brought out only one, he looked back, confused. "The last one, sorry."

"Oh..." _I knew we should've come earlier. Well..._ He glanced at Plum, who stared back. With a smile, he gestured for her to take it. "It's on me. I wanted you to get a taste of it, anyway." She smiled back, accepting the ice cream cone, before they escaped the now unhappy crowd. They traveled another block further, where the crowd started to thin.

" _Oh my gosh_ , that is _amazing_!" Plum exclaimed, a sliver of ice cream hanging off her upper lip.

"Right?" Coal nodded.

"How is that even possible?" She asked, laughing.

"I've no idea. Maybe the advertising is true, for the most part." He had hoped his joke would have received at least a chuckle in response. But when he turned to Plum, she shrunk towards him, as thought trying not to draw attention to herself. Coal's grin faded, replaced with concern. "You all right? Not a fan of big crowds."

Plum shook her head. "I was raised in a small town a stones throw away from Mistral. There was never this many people. It's a little overwhelming." She nibbled her frozen treat some more. "I can't fathom how you deal with it."

 _She's from Mistral? That's pretty exciting_. "I guess I got used to it, in a way." He couldn't help but admit. Life in Atlas was a little dull, since everyone was forced to stay inside the safe walls. With no natural wonders to marvel over, things get old fast. An idea popped into his head. "Actually, there's a bit of a secret." She paused from her snack, ensuring him she was straining her ears. "Let me guess; when you walk around, surrounded by people, you're worried about them looking at you and judging you, right?"

Plum nodded, eyes scanning the strangers passing by nervously. Coal continued, explaining "That's the thing. So is everyone else. They're so concerned with what others think that they're focused purely on themselves. They can't pay attention to you cuz they're trying so hard not to trip or fumble or anything." Her violet eyes lit up, and she scanned the crowd to verify his hypothesis. Everywhere she turned, she met someone glancing back, but only for a second. "Welcome to invisibility."

 **(-)**

"Oh, hurry up and hold her hand _for crying out loud_!" Seraphina hissed.

"You can't rush blossoming love, Sera." Sherry reminded her.

"It's the least he could do. After how she dressed up all nice for him."

"You like her outfit?" The girl at her side squeaked in delight. "What do you think?"

"Ahh, did you have a hand to play in that? _Exquisite_ work, I must say. A nice touch with the modest appearance."

"You noticed! I always insist that you shouldn't be too bold on the first date. The second and onward is where you can be more intimate and alluring."

"You made the right move. I relished how dazed he look when he first saw her. Simply delicious."

"Where do you think they should go for their next night out?" Sherry asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"The movies, hands down." Sera replied with a smirk. "There was a thriller on some time ago that'd be the perfect chance for them to get closer! Turk took me to see it once." She sighed with joy. "He was _so_ forward..."

"We should _totally_ scope out a film to suggest to them!"

"Oh, without a doubt. After they've finished, however. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

 **(-)**

A pizzeria, a kebab store, and a sandwich shop were but a few of the places Coal brought Plum to during their evening. Sure, it was only a bite to eat here and there, but it added up rather quickly. The two sat on a bench with a perfect view of the night sky, barely a soul to bother them. Coal's throat had started to hurt from all the talking, but it was a good feeling. The entire trip had relaxed him tremendously, and he hadn't felt that great in ages. Not since arriving at the Academy.

"So you and Sandra grew up in that small town?"

"The four of us, actually." Plum admitted.

"All _four_ of you? And you've been together ever since?"

"Heh, what are the odds? _Oh_." She stated in a serious tone. Coal wondered if he had done something wrong. "That reminds me. I'm _supposed_ to ask you about some of Viridian's... Preferences..."

"Pfft!" He couldn't hide the snort. "I don't even know if he enjoys _anyone's_ company."

"Really? But he's always so close to Seraphina."

"Nah, it's the other way. She clings to him like baby gorilla."

Plum shot him a perplexed look. "So she fancies him?"

"I have no idea. Those two are in a different league of their own, and honestly, trying to understand that will give you a headache. So is Sherry only aiming to get a man?"

"I'd... like to say she has higher aspirations..." She confessed. "But for the time being, that's definitely her goal. Nadine is on a proper path, however. She's been studying ever since she could read."

"That's impressive dedication. What does she hope to do?"

"She's been trying to decipher the origin of the Grimm threat." She shot him that half smile and rolled her eyes. " _I know, I know_ , every scientist's dream."

"No, no, I would never mock it. That's a noble goal right there. I'm kinda envious, really."

Plum blinked. "Of Nadine?"

"Of all of you, to be honest." Coal leaned forward, twiddling his thumbs. "You all have these incredible hopes and dreams. That kind of drive is inspiring. You wanna know why I wanted to become a Hunter?" He ignored the worry in her eyes, sighing. "I didn't have much future as anything else. If I didn't get into the Academy, my fallback was buying and running a bar." Coal tried to laugh it off, but Plum didn't avert her gaze. Worse, the pity in her eyes grew.

Coal frowned. "What? It's no big deal. I'm just at odds with my parents."

"Weren't you off visiting them the past couple of days?" _And so the lie unravels,_ he thought to himself. "If you don't mind me prying, could you tell me about them?"

Coal tried to bring out his smile again, but it came halfhearted. He turned his eyes to the sky, leaning back as he got comfortable. "They're both incredible musicians. Amazingly so." He hesitated with his next choice of words, finding them difficult to spit out. But in the end, his tongue complied. " _Impossibly_ so. My mother specialized in the piano, the flute, and the violin. My father played the cello unlike anything I've ever seen.

"You'd think being their eldest child, I would have inherited even a sliver of that skill. But prodigies are born. Not taught. I had nothing."For a long time, she said nothing. Coal was tempted to get up and head to the next food stall. To put the depressing topic behind him.

But then she asked "You have a younger sibling?"

The aspiring Hunter paused. He hadn't seen his family in at least two years. If not for the allowance they bequeathed to him, it was like they had cut all ties to him. Coal couldn't blame them for it if they decided to do that. "A sister. Crystal Basklef, a musical genius. The kind my parents had always wanted. She should be around eight years old. The little stinker has yet to find an instrument she hasn't mastered within a week."

"Are you two close?"

"No, not in the slightest." He answered quickly. A distant clock tolled, the sound echoing off the building walls. Ten strikes. "Is it really ten? I didn't think we'd be out so late. I'm sorry for dragging you all the way."

"No, not at all." Plum assured him. She smiled afterwards. "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah?" Coal found her warmth contagious, unable to hide his own smile. "I enjoyed myself too. I need to come out here more often. Just wander."

"Would you mind if I joined you again, then?"

"You're more than welcome to." He answered. Coal rose from the bench, offering his hand. Plum grasped it, and with one simple motion, he pulled her up and onto her feet. The two strode towards the Academy, him with his hands in his pockets. The tingling in his hand hadn't settled. He found he rather liked it. A gust of wind blew by. No doubt, a ship had requested access to the city and the breeze came in through the hangar door.

Coal knew the wind would sweep through the enclosed city. He turned to watch the rare trees shuffle, and in the corner of his eye, Coal noticed Plum shiver. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He cried out. In no time he removed his jacket and offered it to her. "I should have realized sooner."

"Th-thank you." She answered, teeth chattering. "I should have brought a coat."

"No, no, it's my fault I let this drag on for too long." He insisted. And from the lack of rebuttal, it seemed she would let him have this one. But it turns out she was struggling to put his jacket on.

"It's a little tighter than I thought it would be..."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ scrawny!" Coal argued. Plum let out a laugh, a sound that seemed magical to him.

"I appreciate the incentive, at the very least. Thanks. This was a wonderful evening."

"The pleasure is all-" A lump formed in his throat, unable to finish his sentence. Even if it hadn't hindered his speech, the shock he felt would've rendered him mute anyhow. For past Plum, not far from where they had sat, he caught sight of Seraphina watching them. His face paled. Plum called his name, but it never reached him. His right arm suddenly throbbed like mad, as if a current of electricity set ablaze all of his senses.

 _No. Of course she was here. Of course she was watching, digging around in her mind. Am I just a scapegoat? A jester to her?_ Coal's hand gripped his arm, tightening to the point it halted blood flow. Again, Plum called his name, her voice dripping with concern. _Plum_.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated again and again.

"Coal, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Her eyes, they wouldn't stop staring into his. Piercing his. He had made her vulnerable enough for that witch to dig around in her head. He did his job, unaware, with ice cream and snacks.

"I'm so sorry, Plum." Left with no other choice, Coal fled. He ran and ran, until even her cries became drowned in the sounds of the passing city folk. Coal didn't even bother to check whether she tried to chase after him. His mind swirled with twisted thoughts. Hatred and anger. Clenching his fists, he marched straight towards the Academy Grounds.

 **(-)**

"I don't believe it..." Sherry gasped, after witnessing Coal leave Plum out in the cold, all alone. "He _ditched_ her! How could he?!" Seraphina didn't even nod. Instead, she pulled her companion to the ground, so as not to be seen or heard anymore. Coal spotted her. The jig was up. And they were so close, too. Sera reached out to Plum, reading her mind. The crumbling psyche, the shattered trust, too familiar for her. The psychic decided to leave her be. She deserved that, at least.

 **(-)**

Countless questions swam through Plum's mind, overburdening her. She couldn't focus on a single one as she shuffled back to the Academy. So much happened all at once, she wasn't even sure of what happened. Coal went as white as snow, as though he had seen a ghost. _Was I prying too much? Did I dig up something painful by mistake?_ It didn't sound like he had a most pleasant childhood. Trauma was a possibility.

She didn't mean to. Whatever it was that went wrong, she didn't mean for this to happen. And the evening started so nicely, too. _I was too nosy. Too insensitive. I should have respected his right to privacy. It's all my fault_. Her hand froze as it came into contact with the Academy's wide doors. He would have to see her tomorrow morning. _What do I do?_

Before she knew it, Plum found herself entering her team's dorm room. But she didn't expect all three of the girls watching her with such worry upon entering. Sherry looked downright nasty, scowling so hard, her face might freeze that way. But the other two were left concerned and bewildered.

"Did... Everything go ok, sis?" Plum rarely saw her sister so distraught. It hurt her to see Sandra like that. Plum cast aside her own problems. She couldn't let them worry for her sake. It was the mature thing to.

"Yes, it was fine." She lied. Plum tried her hardest to believe the fib she just said. But couldn't. Even so, she never let it show. "There was... A misunderstanding. I want to thank you for helping me out so much today. But I don't know if I'll be joining Coal for another venture." Her lie grew more painful to bear as she tried to smile, to show the others that nothing was wrong. But inside, she knew differently.

 **(-)**

Coal arrived in his room half an hour ago. Azure had already gone to sleep, while Viridian ignored his entry. He never said a single word to anyone, laying down on his bed to stare at the ceiling. The silence carried on for ages, all the while he burned with rage. But anger doesn't sit well over such a prolonged period. As fury swirled in his thoughts, Coal wondered what exactly he would do to Sera when she stepped inside. It might've been the waiting period alone that spared her.

When she finally stepped inside, her eyes instantly turned to him. "Coal, I-"

"I'm not your tool." He declared. The long pause left the air thick with tension, all from four simple words. "I'm done toying with people's hearts for you entertainment, for Sorrell's gain. You want your precious information, get it yourself. You clearly didn't need me."

" _Coal_ -"

" _Leave me out of it_." He rolled over, facing the wall. Not another word was said for the rest of the night.

 **(A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! And what better way to ruin it than a dark and twisted chapter? Honestly, it feels more like a continuation of that time I had Sylvia kill a reindeer on the chapter I released on Christmas Eve. No gonna lie, I'm tempted to keep it going to Father's Day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hang on, I need to check a calender.)**


	49. Chapter 49: Restraint

**(-=Prologue=-)**

A/N: All right, so, yes, it's been a while, all that jazz, yatta yatta. I wanted to address some of the questions/topics brought up by those who left reviews on my prior chapter, as I don't know how to make those public aside from this. First off, if anyone has questions or left a review on a much earlier chapter, I will be more than glad to answer your question or respond via PMing. Secondly, I can't tell you how much I value your input.

 **To Nerd315** : Thanks a bunch. I personally think Coal is the least likable character in my story so far, but if you enjoy the writings on Azure, you'll be glad to know I'm dedicating the next dozen chapters to Azure and Ash, kind of like what I've done for Coal and Sylvia the past dozen chapters and so.

 **To Frost** : Thanks for taking an interest. Totally still continuing the story, as made evident by this chapter, but I have a lot of things planned for this little story. Events, minor distractions that I let eat up my time way too much, and general laziness has made me stretch the deadline to nonexistence. The chapters from now on might just update whenever, but they will eventually update. Maybe once a month or every other week. Or, once in a blue moon, two chapters will be released a week apart.

Thanks for reading, and if you decided to skip over this, I don't blame ya. Without further ado, here's what you _actually_ came for.

 **(** **-=End Prologue=-** **)**

 **Chapter 49: Restraint**

 **Mankind remains one of the most profound species to traverse Remnant. Possessing a will, emotions, and morals, humans rarely take notice of the anomalies that make up their entire being, that separate them from the prowling beasts. One of the most prominent of these differences is their restrictions. Or rather, their lack of. A fish is bound to the waters, forever lurking below the glassy surface. Even the birds, free as the wind, possess countless limitations. But ingenuity and the crave to fuel it allow humans to surpass most boundaries. Indeed, we bear few bindings. At least, in the physical sense.**

 **Mortality remains the strongest shackle of all living creatures, but to one of sentience, many more constrict with tighter grips. The mind is susceptible to all manner of restraints, nearly all a fabrication. They either imprison, preserving their frail sense of self, or they motivate, prompting man towards a higher purpose. Bound by fear, prisoner to duty, a slave to ambition. Even love is an invisible manacle, but of a more pure variant. The bonds we make with others we have chosen to trust, they serve as a tether, but still a shackle in their own sense.**

 **Because of the restraints holding back the human and Faunus races, it is in our nature, in our blood to seek freedom. But to be free of these shackles requires purity. To bear no guilt, hold no grudges, crave no earthly possessions… Such a feat is impossible for a human or Faunus.**

 **(-)**

Sorrell was expecting company, and they should be arriving soon. But until their arrival, he had time to think on the progress his minions have made. Roman had successfully invaded the White Fang, and even now, traveled side by side to Vale to rejoin the main branch. Sooner or later, the mystery forces would be hidden no more. But the aristocrat had several worries about the unknown allies the White Fang trusted. How much of a threat they were to himself, whether they'd be willing to cooperate, and if they answered to someone even higher on the chain of command.

But enough about that. All Sorrell can do is prepare for the worst, be it a warm welcome, or war. Which reminded him of Coal. After observing the tests of the aspiring Hunter's capabilities with his Semblance, the aristocrat declared him very valuable. But not completely indispensable. No, there was the issue with Whitley still looming on the horizon. But, that can be solved in due time as well.

Sorrell bobbed his leg up and down as his patience wore thin. There was one loose end that he had to round up. One individual to be off his plate. And when that headache was over, he could shift his focus to more important matters. As he finished that thought, the doors swung open. The aristocrat wore his best smirk to welcome his visitor.

"So good to see you, Gary." He snorted after surveying Gary's state. Hazel colored hair messier than ever, and the new suit Sorrell lent him stained like the others. With silver eyes, the drunkard glared back. "As good as it can be, I suppose."

"Yeah, yeah." Gary answered. "What do you want this time?"

"Oh, no, no. Today isn't about what I want. Today is about what you want." The response sparked hope in Gary's eyes. He clenched his trembling fists and gritted his teeth.

"It's about damn time."

"Heh, you're not the only one to complain about how I overwork my underlings."

"Just shut it and hand it over!" The drunkard barked, marching up to Sorrell's throne. He thrust an open hand at him, and the aristocrat could smell the alcohol clinging to his clothes.

"Now, now," Sorrell cooed. "Live in the moment for a while. All you've striven for is paying off. Your hard work is being rewar-"

"The relations between Faunus and humans in Atlas is the worst it's ever been! That was our deal, now give it! Give it to me _right now_!" Drinking in Gary's agitation, he dropped a Scroll into his palm. The moment it fell into his grasp, the drunkard turned and started browsing the contents with great haste.

"The names of all the prisoners locked up in Vacuo, as well as specific cell numbers. You'll find Griswold there, without a doubt."

" _Do not_. Say his name." The drunkard spat through gritted teeth. He turned to cast a glare at the aristocrat. "Where's the rest of what I was promised?" Sorrell sighed. With a frown, he snapped his fingers, and Midna came forth holding a platter. On the silver dish sat a handgun and a wallet.

"Enough lien for passage to Vacuo, and a single bullet. Use it well-"

"We're done here." Gary interrupted, already marching off. The aristocrat scowled at Gary's restlessness. It meant he couldn't enjoy all the anger the drunkard had drowned in.

"Off so soon? Not even going to stay for tea?" Seeing how his words never made Gary flinched, he smiled. "One last thing, I would hide those silver eyes of yours. There's a reason he hunted and murdered your daughter." The doors slammed shut, the impact shaking the room. Sorrell scoffed, glaring at the shuddering doors. "We... will not be meeting again."

 **(-)**

The Atlas coliseum flashed with all manner of lights. The rumbling and clamoring of the gathered students and other spectators filled Sylvia with determination. She stepped onto the center, awaiting orders like a soldier. It had taken ages, but she finally mastered that stiff pose Dusk and Winter kept nagging her about. She could see the young soldier beam at her standing to attention.

The others of team Mustard, and even team Canvas had joined the third years to spectate. Since a while back, they had acted as moral support. It felt strange; Sylvia was certain she didn't need anyone's approval or support. But it felt nice to have it. On the edges of the arena stood Winter and the General. Sylvia was no dolt. She knew his presence meant something. She had to put everything she had learned into this fight.

She eyed her opponent, who also stood poised and alert. Tall, dark, and handsome, just as Sherry described Jet during her monologues. Hair as black as the night, true to his name, and draping over parts of his face. Sharp and electric green eyes that stared back into hers, and some facial hair growing on his chin and jaw. Sporting black motorcycle armor with silver linings along the seams, and a sigil on the back.

Curled under his right arm was a matching helmet. Sylvia wondered if that was his actual combat costume or if he drove as a hobby. Him being twenty years old supported that theory. But that made her wonder where his actual weapons were _. Is it hidden on him somewhere? Ah well, I'll find out in a minute._ Jet put on the helmet, and with both participants ready, Professor Teikoss initiated the fight.

Sylvia pulled her axe out, a little offset by the new weight. She and Dusk worked well into the morning to finalize the modifications. The berserker stood and waited for Jet to draw his own weapons. Instead, she was taken aback when he flew at her at incredible speeds. The hilt of her weapon pulled up in time to have Jet's foot brought to a halt. Then she noticed the intricacy of his boots. Metal plated and customized.

As she peered closer inside the little holes on the sole, they glowed brighter and brighter. A quick burst of fire propelled him back, damaging her in the process. _Now I see it. Rocket boots, that's so cool!_ The berserker switched the placement of her hands on the hilt and charged in. Jet dodged her horizontal swipe with a jump. After reaching the peak of his ascent, he propelled himself downwards quickly, aimed straight for her.

Sylvia twisted her entire body to the right, allowing Jet's kick to hit the floor. Continuing the motion, she pulled her axe around and above her, then crashing into the ground. Jet's boots allowed him to roll out of the way with ease before her axe could claim him. The berserker turned to face him once more. She couldn't tell what expression he wore underneath that wide, tinted visor.

All at once, he jumped up, and zoomed towards her with a spinning kick. She dodged it, and he flew off and returned for another. This time, she blocked his foot with her axe, an open palm pressing against the hilt. The flat of his foot clashing against the blade of her axe. Once he was stopped, she pulled her weapon back and performed a quick jab with the tip. It struck his outstretched leg, swift and true, before he could pull back.

He performed a flip after his rockets carried him back, and rushed her again midair. Except this time, he flew lower than before. Parrying back her axe with the armored cuffs of his sleeve, he went for another spinning kick, this time at her legs. Sylvia fell, but used her hands to flip away before Jet's drop kick could hit her.

With a quick step forward, the berserker swept her axe from below. After it hacked away at his Aura, she spun and repeated her swing. Jet performed a handspring to dodge it, and before landing, kicked her axe away. Sylvia watched her beloved weapon fly off, and paid for her mistake after Jet kicked her in the gut. The berserker jumped back to put some distance between them, but Jet's speed ensured that was little more than wishful thinking.

He closed the distance with incredible speed, and brought his foot down on her head. Sylvia's chin collided against the concrete, but she didn't let her frustration overtake her. She jumped up, landing a good punch on her foe. Before he could recover, she pulled him close and crashed her knee into his gut. As Jet leaned over, hands wrapped around his stomach, Sylvia used what little time she had bought herself to activate her Semblance.

Her body morphed into that of a wolf, and she hopped onto Jet's shoulders, then leaped off of his back. With haste, the berserker ran after where her weapon had landed. She could hear the brief burst of fires behind her and knew Jet was desperate in his chase. But Sylvia was closer to her axe than he, and it only took a moment more before she grabbed it with her mouth.

Jet flew by, grinding his feet against the floor to stop himself. And then he waited. Sylvia took the chance, using her mouth to fling her axe up, before catching it in her human hand again. They were back to where they had started, but the berserker had other tricks up her sleeves. At the press of a hidden button, the head of her axe unlatched and refolded itself. Half of her hilt fell, the echo ringing through the arena over the cheers of her friends.

A moment later, and she raised her heavy machine gun and began firing like mad at Jet. Responding quickly, the fleet fighter dashed off to the left to avoid her spray. Sylvia tracked his movements with little difficulty, jerking her body to follow his path. Eventually, Jet took flight, his rocket powered boots carrying him across the surface of the arena. She could feel the heat climbing its way up her gun. The line of bullets she fed through began to run short as well.

The berserker paused her assault, and reached into a pouch at her waist. She procured a blue Dust crystal, and in the next motion, the barrel of her gun came flying off. But Jet wasn't letting her do this for free. With a hop after landing, he zoomed towards her with a flying kick. Sylvia crouched low, dropping the Dust and the barrel at once. As Jet flew by, the Dust crystallized and encompassed the glowing hot barrel. Sylvia yanked at a loop of bullets wrapped around her waist, and swiftly reloaded her gun and attached the second barrel.

Grunting, she hoisted her gun behind her and fired off. Several bullets struck Jet, forcing him to take off once again. He zigzagged through the air, dodging the bullets flying by. Sylvia began to wonder how long he could fly for, noting the growing heat of her gun again. She stopped, Jet landed, and the two stared each other down for a several seconds. She could see by the rising of his chest that she was wearing him down.

Their gazes held until the ice surrounding Sylvia's discarded gun barrel shattered into countless pieces. The two used the brief pause in their conflict to reload their weapons. Jet slid cartridges of red Dust into slots on the sides of his boots, flinging away the empty ones. All while Sylvia retrieved her other barrel and returned her gun to its original form. They finished at the same time, and the fight resumed like it was never interrupted.

Jet tried for another overhead kick, but Sylvia blocked it off with ease. He then began a barrage of kicks and even threw in a couple punches. Some she managed to dodge and push off, but a couple got through. She seized the opportunity of his close proximity, holding her axe behind her back. She spun, swinging her axe around and around, stepping forward all the while. Jet tried to block each blow that came with her whirling motions.

But when he couldn't handle the force any longer, his arms flew aside, and her axe tore into his Aura. Sylvia finished her rotations after feeling the blow connect, watching her opponent tumble. She risked a glance at the screens overhead. The berserker felt relieved to discover she had over half her Aura left, while Jet was almost depleted. _One more hit should finish this._

 **(-)**

General Ironwood rubbed his chin, taking in the fight. He observed every detail of Sylvia's actions, taking careful note of the expressions she wore during the battle. From the moment she stepped onto the arena, only once did she smile at the discovery of Jet's rocket boots. After that, she bore a stiff expression at all times. A notable milestone in her maturation.

"She's improved vastly." He noted.

Winter nodded in agreement. "I can hardly recognize the girl that attacked the professor all that time ago."

"I can." Tyrian added with a smirk. "Her strength hasn't wavered one bit since then. I couldn't believe it when she almost broke through my Semblance."

"Yes, that reminds me." The General stated. "She was threatening another student, Mr. Werner. I've noticed Werner has been spending an awful lot of time in detention since then. Anything on that, professor?"

The titan grumbled. "Ever since she started training with the third years, Werner's become a toxic little brat. I initially assumed bullying, which is why I requested she be put under a different kind of detention. It's seemed to have worked, for the most part. But he still does something at least once a week to land himself into detention again." He scoffed. "It's not like him." They watched as Jet readied something at his wrist. He took off, spiraling around Sylvia, who waited for whatever he may be preparing.

After circling his target, Jet firing a small wired hook from his cuff into the ground at Sylvia's feet. The cord, thick enough to remain strong yet not so much that it's easy to notice, sagged at her feet. And then he drew closer, spinning around her faster and faster. The cord started to tighten against the berserker's ankles. Her realization came to late, and although she severed the wire from the hook, it had already wrapped and bound her legs together.

Still Jet flew around her, entangling her tighter and tighter. She dared not move. The General assumed she knew if she were try and wriggle her way out, she would fall to the ground. He grew curious of her intentions, watching more closely than before. The cord had climbed to her waist, and it seemed that Jet's intention was to tie her entire body. Since his attacks were blunt kicks, he did not risk cutting her bonds himself.

Sylvia dropped her axe as the cord forced her arms against her core. Whatever she had planned, it better be nothing short of a miracle. Jet landed, satisfied with his work, but before he could tug at his trapped prey, Sylvia crouched low and jumped. Once airborne, her body began to change again. Shifting into the form of a wolf like it had earlier. The General gasped in realization at the cords digging into her fur.

Her transformation expanded most of her limbs and her torso, and with the wire still feeding out of Jet's wrist, it had to either allow her room to expand, or snap. Jet panicked, stopping the mechanism in his wristguard. He yanked it back in desperation, but it was too late. At the first sign of leeway, Sylvia brought her paws down, and initiated the change once more. Her body contracted and shrank during the change, allowing her to slip out of Jet's tether with ease.

"She's making great strides." General Ironwood said, impressed. And he was an individual that wasn't impressed often. "Excellent work, the both of you."

"Thank you, sir," Tyrian began. "But the credit goes to Agent Schnee. It was she who took Vadallat under her wing. I know for a fact I had little to do with her change of attitude."

"You flatter me. I am unworthy of such praise." Winter replied.

Once on the ground again, she grabbed at the now stiff string. Before Jet could cut it off, she gave it a hard pull, forcing her opponent off her feet. Once on the ground, there was little else he could but watch as Sylvia stomped down on his chest. The General shifted his gaze to the screens, and Jet's Aura dropped again, changing from yellow to red.

"Match set!" Tyrian bellowed, marching towards the combatants. Sylvia stepped back, and offered a hand to Jet. After looking between her and her hand, he grabbed it without another thought. So the third years accepted her as an equal. Marvelous. She hoisted him onto his feet again, as the titan continued. "The victor is Miss Vadallat! You may return to your seats." Even before he dismissed them, she maintained a stiff and respectful posture matching even Winter's.

"Miss Vadallat." Ironwood called out, grabbing her attention. "A word, please."

"Of course. Is something the matter, Headmaster?" _Even her speaking is sublime_.

The General smiled as he continued. "Quite the opposite. I wanted to inform you that your detention will cease from this day forth. You must still join the third years in their lessons with Professor Teikoss, but the rest of your punishment has been met."

"Thank you, sir. May I take my leave?"

"Of course." And she was off. She held her composure with extraordinary control, something he was sure he had Winter to thank for. "I want to thank you again, Agent Schnee. I'm sorry to have tasked you with this. It must have cut in with your sister's training."

"It's no trouble at all, sir." Winter smiled. "And thank you for taking Weiss into consideration. Her lessons will continue as planned, and I am sure she will be ready for Atlas Academy in time for the next semester."

"I look forward to it. Though, I must know something. You have spent more time with Miss Vadallat than anyone. Do you think she would be Special Operatives material?"

 **(-)**

"I did it!" Sylvia announced with glee, ignoring her lunch. "I finally did it! I am officially _off the hook_!"

Dusk smiled at her, but the shift in his gaze told her he was thinking otherwise. "Technically, your third period is still spoken for until next year."

"Yeah, but I get to finally join you guys for gaming after school! I'm free as a bird, finally free!" She stood up and then shouted at the cieling "You hear me?! _I'm free_!" Her declaration earned her several uncomfortable looks.

" _Please_ don't draw attention to us." The young soldier begged her, trying to hide his face.

"That was so cool, though!" Monica interrupted. "I didn't know you could turn into a wolf! That's awesome! Are you a Faunus or something? Are we closer than I thought?"

"No, no, full human here." Sylvia admitted, finally deciding to bite off a chunk of her sandwich. It tasted better than ever, and she had a feeling her victory was responsible for it. _Winning feels good._

"Is that part of your Semblance, then?" Ash asked.

"Yep! I can go full feral at the snap of my fingers!"

"That's..." Dusk began. The berserker wondered if he was going to join in on the praising. "Unusual."

"Hah?"

"I've heard of a power like that, long associated with an ancient family in Mistral." _Oh, crud. The cats outta the bag._ Sylvia began to sweat bullets as Dusk put two and two together. "What was their family name again-"

"Vermont?" She murmured, desperate to throw him off. "I've never been to Mistral, so there's no way I'm related to them. I mean, it's _possible_ I have a Semblance like them, but not exactly the same. Besides, lots of people have similar Semblances. You can't tell me there's no two people in Remnant that have the exact same Semblance. Take a look at Professor Vidal."

"I suppose you're right." He admitted, shrugging it off and eat his meal. "Anyway, the Vermont family only births males, if my memory is correct."

"There, see? It can't be the same!"

 _ **Please just stop. You're giving yourself away far too much**_ _._ Sylvia froze, her smile forced and awkward, as her eyes trailed to Seraphina glaring at her.

 _ **Sorry, I really am. Don't tell Sorrell or anything, 'kay?**_ The psychic continued to frown and look away. Sylvia caught her foul mood and scowled. _What's her problem?_


	50. Chapter 50: Parasite

**Chapter 50: Parasite**

 _Dreadful. Absolutely dreadful_ , Seraphina thought to herself, grumbling as she waited outside her room. It was early evening, classes dismissed for the day some time ago. She knew her teammates were idling on the other side of the door separating them. She could sense their thoughts, their presences. On any normal day, the psychic would proudly intrude, discuss next targets, perhaps even study with her team. _But how long has it been since I haven't been met with spite?_

The synergy of team Canvas had always been... ill-defined. But the discord was harmonious somehow, however paradoxical it may sound. Seraphina would poke fun at Viridian, who would lash back with a touch of salt. Coal would chime in after that, which would be followed by Viridian attempting to ignore them both. Azure would mumble something to defend the gladiator, and then Seraphina would pat the assassin on her head and pinch her cheek.

But now the air was heavy, rife with hostility, and has been for weeks. _Positively dreadful_. Something unfamiliar sat in the psychic's stomach, as though she swallowed the pit of a fruit. Her pacing only wore down her heels and the steel floor tiles faster. She felt certain the others could hear her boots clacking by now, but she cared not. With a quick sigh, she put on her best smile and thrust open the door.

"Good evening, everyone!" She announced with a trill in her voice. One thing she knew well was acting; pretending to be a normal human being. Viridian ignored her bravado, which stung a little more than usual. The psychic expected him to demand she shut up, or at the very least glare. She held her false smile nonetheless, determined. The flipping of a page filled the gap in the silence.

Coal didn't even bat an eye, finding more interest in a novel than her. And at that, Seraphina frowned. _Of course, why would today be any different?_ She unwrapped her weapons from around her waist and tossed them onto her bed. She then seated herself next to her weapons, one leg draped over the other. Even with her arms crossed, she clung to a piece of her hair, rubbing it between her fingers.

No change in anything since that day. Since she ruined everything for Coal and Plum. Purely mischance, of course, but that wasn't her fault. She wished Coal would get that already. Unless he has and he's withholding on her for some reason. There was one way to wring out the truth of the matter. The psychic used her powers to scratch at the surface of her ally's thoughts. If she could only glimpse at what was festering in his mind-

Coal slammed his book shut, finally meeting her gaze. But his eyes held malice like she never saw in him before. _Has he become accustomed to my Semblance already? Can he sense my very touch?_ And then a thought came to mind, loud and clear.

 _ **Stay out of my head.**_ The sinking feeling in her stomach returned, and she found herself unable to speak. Still, the feeling felt alien to her, as well as unpleasant. Coal got up, striding towards the door with haste.

"Coal, wait!" She blurted. He stopped, the door halfway open. An opportunity. I mustn't waste this, she thought with a hopeful smile. "Have you forgotten your duties? Lord Sorrell calls on you to assist me with-"

He cast an evil eye towards her. "Take Grouch." And then the door slammed shut behind him. The wall shook, resonating with his outrage. She sighed.

"Do it yourself." Viridian muttered from the other side of the room.

"You're not the one that's needed, though I appreciate your input, _brute_." She spat back. _Still dreadful. Everything is dreadful._ Sera had been stalling her tasks for a long while now, even with Sorrell breathing down her neck. The psychic scoffed, one last glance at the door. Coal's presence vanished after moving beyond her range.

 _What now? Wait another day? Wait until Coal is no longer furious with me? Will that day ever come?_ Out of options, and with anxiety wearing on her mind, Seraphina stood up and confronted the assassin. "Azure, please. You're closer to Coal than anyone. Is there anything you can do to help me out here?"

The assassin looked down at the floor. "I... I don't think I should overstep my boundaries."

"Azure, I'm begging you. There must be something you can say to change his mind."

"Changing people's mind is your job, witch." The gladiator reminded. Sera clenched her fist, scowling with rage more befitting Viridian than her. The temptation to rend his mind asunder danced in her imagination. She resisted the urge. However sweet it would feel, Sera would never indulge for the sake of anger. Instead, she marched out the door.

"I'm going out. Thanks for nothing." The door slammed behind her, almost as hard as when Coal departed. And now his hateful gaze was stuck in her mind again. She needed relief from this if she were to try again tomorrow. She needed a break. A break from her comrades, her classmates, her entire school. A break from her work. With quick strides, Seraphina left the school grounds.

She wandered the busy streets for who knows how long. No matter how much she tried to avoid the concerns weighing on her mind, they plagued her at every turn possible. _How is it that everything around her brings a reminder of some variation?_ Continuing to frown, the psychic paced the streets of Atlas, further distancing herself from the Academy.

 _It is all my fault. Deep down, I know I can't deny it. But I'm not denying it. Am I?_ The psychic slowed her pace. What a cruel irony. With but the simplest use of her Semblance, she could know all there is to know about any individual. Their secrets, thoughts, burdens and fears. Yet Seraphina knew so little about herself. About the darkness lurking within that she struggled to run from. That she needed to escape with whatever feelings she could scavenge to drown it out.

 _I have walked this Remnant for little more than six years. So much have I discovered about the denizens. So little in the grand scheme of things. Still an impossible amount to learn, an impossible distance to cover._ It granted her hope while driving more fear into her. A strange headache settled in. _I need to stop_ , she thought with wobbly steps. She leaned against the closest building, looking for anywhere to rest.

A tea shop stuck out from all the signs hanging within her vision. The Jasmine Dragon. The name itself sounded ever so familiar, yet the psychic, renowned for her incredible memory, could not put her finger on its origin. Nonetheless, she stepped inside. The instant wave of aroma that hit her eased her senses. There was a calming silence inside, and not just from the lack of activity. The customers themselves, their brains did not quiver with excitement, worry, or anything. Simply... Content.

The soothing atmosphere pulled her in, almost swallowing her whole. The psychic let herself fall into its lull, feet feeling weightless as she stepped towards the counter. The worker here, a woman as young as herself, with hair hidden behind a bandanna, welcomed her. The other details seemed to fade away, even as she spoke.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. What can I get you?"

Seraphina caught herself at last. "Yes, hello... Could I get..." She stared up at the menu. Only then did she realize she had never had a cup of tea in her life. All the terms were alien to her. _Chamomile is a kind of flower, isn't it? And what in Remnant is ginseng?_ Noticing her indecision, the clerk cleared her throat.

"Might I offer a recommendation?" She asked. The psychic paused, then nodded, grateful. "We have a spectacular blend with fennel, ginger, and mint that soothes the stomach and eases one's mind. It comes with a sandwich, to boot." The clerk said with a chipper nodding of the head.

A part of Sera wanted to reach inside the worker's head, analyze what it was that let her be so calm and happy. Dissect it. See if she could replicate it. She didn't realize how strong the desire was. _Had it always been this intoxicating?_ She pushed the desires back. "That sounds lovely."

"It should be ready in a minute or two. Help yourself to one of the many seats, and enjoy yourself." She found her feet moving before she realized it. The toxic thoughts still occupied much of her mind. _Why was stealing that feeling my initial thought? To take it, steal it for myself_. A laugh escaped her, brief and sad.

"Such is the way of a parasite." Sera murmured. A moment to herself might be just the therapy she needed. One leg curled behind the other, she sat down, propping an elbow to support her chin. The psychic didn't take notice of her own change in expression, a first in a long time.

As an agent dedicating much of her facade to seduction, she was always aware at any given time of her appearance and mannerisms. The slightest gesture could have an incredible effect. A trick she learned from Sorrell. A lock of her hair dangled before her eyes. She reached at it, running her fingers down the length of it. It brought her incomparable comfort and familiarity, more so than anything else in her life.

The clerk arrived, pulling the psychic away from her thoughts. The tea presented to her had the most splendid of aromas. Seraphina wondered how potent even a single sip could be. Although it scalded her tongue ever so slightly, the taste of it brought forth a surge of warmth delight. She smiled, pulling the cup away. _Perhaps another visit is in order. I may very well have to try out every single brew here._

"It must be divine, for you to be smiling so beautifully." A man declared. Whisked away from her peaceful state of mind, Seraphina opened her eyes to see a young man of her age, smiling at her. Expensive clothing, flashy rings and a chain at his waist, with cobalt blue hair draping over the left side of his face. The smile he wore seemed pleasant and innocent enough. "I'd like to know what else can make you smile like that."

Her eyes almost glazed over. _Could you be any more obvious?_ Sera leaned back, crossing her legs and wrapping one arm around her waist. "I'm a woman of simple pleasures. Some peace and quiet without interruption can really make my day."

The stranger's smile cracked for a second, and he shifted his eyes away in nervousness. "Ouch." He replied with a chuckle. "All right, all right, I can take a hint. Do you mind if I start over?" He extended his hand forward, saying "I'm Henry. Henry Marigold. It's nice to meet you."

But the psychic met his gaze with tedium. He was little more than an eyesore, a bother to be chased off. So vulnerable, too. She could reach inside his mind with such ease, Sera began to wonder if he was some kind of trap of sorts. A pathetic trap, at that. "Sera." She replied. And just after she started to achieve tranquility. She began to wonder what it would take to drive him off. Yet she knew from his statements and his thoughts that that would be a bothersome task.

"May I have this seat?" Henry asked, already pulling back the chair opposite hers.

"Why not?" She replied, staring him down. "I must say, you're rather bold to approach me so easily." _Bold and witless_. "I can't help but wonder, what do you seek?"

Henry scratched at the back of his head, looking away for the briefest of moments. "Well..." He cleared his throat. In his mind, she could sense him trying to regather his confidence. "It's not every day I get to meet a gorgeous girl."

 _That's the best you can come up with? You're wasting your time. More importantly, you're wasting my time._ Then a thought occurred. She was her to enjoy herself. A cup of tea is nice, but the psychic recalled a hobby that was leagues more enticing. With a smirk, she brushed a hand past her ear, pushing back the parts of her hair that had gotten in front of her eye. Looking down, she feigned embarrassment.

Henry's eyes lit up, and he smirked as well. _Good, fall further under my guise._ He continued "When I first saw you, sitting here, all alone, I had a feeling you could use some company."

"You guessed correct." She answered. "Truth be told, Henry, I've been yearning for a little excitement of late." Sera drew closer, both arms folded across the tabletop. "Would you happen to know somewhere a girl can have some fun?"

His grin told her all she needed to know. He leaned back, and answered. "I might know a place or two. Any preferences?"

The psychic sipped more of her tea, which had cooled to the perfect temperature. "None whatsoever, so long as the company is exquisite." _Time to take the reins_. "It is divine, by the way. The tea. Would you care for a taste?"

Henry tugged at his tie nervously, yet did not pull away. _His lust will be his downfall_. "You know, I just might." That was all the consent she needed. After another sip, she yanked on his tie, pulling him towards her, and planted her lips over his. Though the two had garnered some attention from the other customers, they prolonged their kiss another second. She noticed him motion to place his hand on her cheek.

Before he could touch her with his palm, she ended it, allowing him to recover. Her actions were not out of disgust, far from it. She simply couldn't let him have it all at once. He must earn the rest. She licked her lips, drinking up the tea that didn't go into his mouth. He touched his own, pressing his fingers against his mouth, as if savoring the taste.

"Straightforward." Henry said at last. "I like that in a woman."

"Honesty." She replied sweetly. "I like that in a man." _You will be mine, heart and soul._

 **(-)**

"Can we get more disinfectant over here?!" A Faunus shouted over the noise of other cries and noise of the masses in the Bullhead.

Roman moved through the crowd with a bottle and a towel. "Cool your jets, kid, I got some right here."

"Thanks! Just in time!" The Faunus accepted the items before turning back to assist in whatever it was they were doing. Roman couldn't care less. He hated acting as some kind of lackey, but the crime lord's other duties had to wait.

"Yeah, don't mention it. You seen Clay anywhere?" Someone tapped his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief, glad to see Neo. She pointed to the back of the cargo bay. He couldn't identify which one of the white garbed Faunus was the Lieutenant, but he must be in that direction. Roman made his way towards the back, past the overflowing numbers of Faunus.

After discarding the former contents and keeping the valuables and rations and medicine onboard, the White Fang wasted no time in preparing for their journey to Vale. The main deck was cleared for the wounded, sick, and elderly. Roman and Neo were forced to assist whenever they could, much to his dismay. The crime lord had hoped this trip would be a simple one. But after weeks of travelling overseas and fighting off the few Grimm that locked the ships in their sights, they would be landing. The Atlas branch of the White Fang would merge with the Vale branch.

Which was one of the topics Roman wished to discuss with the Lieutenant. Adam Taurus led the White Fang in Vale and the surrounding areas. A notorious and renowned human hater. And their ship had two humans aboard. _Things may get bloody, and I'd hate to stain this jacket_. A dark and shaved head caught his eye.

"Yo! Lieutenant!"

The Lieutenant turned to meet his gaze, and for the first time, he didn't react with disgust or annoyance. Roman hid his relief when he noticed this. "Mr. Torchwick, perfect timing. We'll be landing soon." The crime lord wondered if he would add 'All thanks to you', but he knew he shouldn't test his luck.

"Excellent. Speaking of, if I could have a word with you..."

"Fine, but make it quick." Clay pushed his way through, entering a door at the far side, Roman following close behind. Roman noted that the Lieutenant wasn't the only one to tolerate his presence. Most of the White Fang members, and even several of the non affiliated Faunus they had brought from Atlas, they treated him as another Faunus. All according to plan.

They passed through another set of doors, entering the cockpit. Through the wide window, they could see the crimson leaves of the expansive forest below. Roman wasted no time in getting to the point. "Have you alerted your good friend Adam of Neo of myself? I have a feeling he's _not_ big on surprises."

"You can leave that to me." He answered, crossing his arms. "I've known Adam for a long time. He'll listen to what I have to say. You just have to wait for your cue."

"You're not helping much to put me at ease." Roman replied. "But I trust you wouldn't let him butcher me up without at least a couple final words."

"All will go according to plan. Trust me on this." The Lieutenant glanced out the window, noticing the white tents that caught Roman's eye as well. "We've arrived. Spread the word." The crime lord took his leave, and only after the door was closed, he shivered. He was deep in hostile territory, and anything could happen. Anything could go wrong. He didn't like this, not one bit.

It didn't take long for the Faunus to begin unloading the supplies and the less capable off of the ship. Roman stepped off, stretching his arms, glad to breathe fresh air once again. But whether he could continue breathing after today rested on Clay. A gamble he did not like. The Lieutenant motioned for Roman to follow as he made way for the main tent. Swinging his cane once, the crime lord tailed his only hope.

As he walked, he could feel the eyes of the other Faunus upon him. He knew they would be itching to cover and kill him, but for some reason, the bloodlust was missing from the air. _Was being near Clay making that much of a difference?_ Either way, Roman kept a note on possible escape routes if this went South. Clay raised a hand to stop him, before entering the tent himself.

"Hmph." Roman muttered in distaste. To ward away the swiftly building stress, he lit a cigar and waited. Had to keep an eye on the numbers watching him like a hawk. A part of him wondered how Neo kept her cool 24/7.

"Adam." He heard the Lieutenant announce from inside. "We've arrived."

"Lieutenant. You've no idea how glad I am to see you." _That can only be Adam Taurus himself_. During Roman's crime spree, he had made note to steer clear of the human hating brute. Even when speaking with a close friend, the anger in his voice never once wavered. "What of Atlas?"

"We've abandoned Solitas for now. The military presence and word of your exploits drew us here. We've brought twenty thousand strong."

"Good, good. If what we're planning here is to go without a hitch, we'll need all the help we can get. Vale _will_ fall."

"About that..." Clay murmured. _Oh, c'mon, don't get cold feet already_. "In Atlas, we found assistance through an unlikely ally. He's made himself a great asset. He can help us with the destruction of Vale, I'm sure of it."

 _Now's as good a time as ever_. Roman pushed aside the flaps of the tent, making for a grand entrance. The two Faunus turned around at the same time. Adam looked much younger than the crime lord had figured him out to be. But young also means fiery. "Is this a bad time?" He asked in a satirical manner.

"A human?! You brought a _human_ to our encampment?!"

"Adam, stay your weapon! Let me explain! Roman-"

"There's no need to explain." Adam growled. Roman took a step back, ready to defend himself at any given moment. _Did Clay even have a plan?_ But the crime lord studied the Faunus leader, looking for any sign of movement. Any sign of aggression. Yet, there was none to be found. He eventually grumbled "I can't believe I'm not the only one who had to recruit humans..."

 _There's other humans here? Under Adam's watch?_ A light went off in Roman's head, and with it, clarity. _The hidden third party_. The whole reason the crime lord was sent on this joke of a mission. "Other humans, you say? Well, I'd _love_ to meet them as soon as possible."

"Soon, it is." A woman said, voice silky and seductive. New company had arrived, from right behind Roman. He turned to see a beautiful woman, probably late teens, with jet black hair draping past her shoulders. Wearing a thin, red dress, the mystery model studied Roman with amber eyes. He could sense a ravenous greed in her eyes.

"Well," Roman said, wasting no time. "Hello, gorgeous." He snickered while continuing to stare her up and down. _A little young, but a damn fine woman, indeed_.

"What is this?" Adam interrupted. "I explicitly told you three _not_ to come here today!"

"We came," Another said. A young woman with pale green hair and dark skin. "Because of your new arrivals."

"The arrivals have _nothing_ to do to you!"

"His presence says otherwise." A male with grey hair asked, pointing to the crime lord. "Last I checked, we were the only humans you guys employed."

"Oh, I'm a rather recent addition." Roman explained. "Ro-"

"Roman Torchwick." The male interrupted. "I'm familiar."

"Oh ho? Always glad to see my reputation precedes me."

"Enough." The first woman declared. "Adam, it would seem we have ample reason to investigate your newest additions. And if they're already accustomed to a human ally... All the better." Her tone and way of speaking was smooth as silk, as if every sentence was predetermined for the most illustrious result. It reminded him of a certain someone back in Atlas.

"It doesn't matter." Adam spat. " This Roman is not to join us."

The crime lord turned to the Faunus leader with confusion and irritation written all over his face. "Beg your pardon?"

"As you can see, we already have more humans than we need."

"Aw, don't be like that, Adam." The woman in red cooed. "We haven't even seen what he can offer us. And if your Lieutenant can vouch for him, then surely that's enough. Tell us, Roman Torchwick. What do you have to offer?"

"This matter is _not_ up for debate!" Adam shouted.

"Cinder has spoken." The other woman said in a cross tone. _Cinder... Cinder..._ The name did not ring any bells whatsoever. But from how she is treated, it's not hard to assume she's in charge and not Adam. _But in charge of what?_

"Thanks, kid. Now, where do I begin... Roman Torchwick, at your service. If you're looking for Dust, weaponry, or anything else to make life Hell for humans, I'm your guy. My specialties are merchandise acquisition, though I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. And if that's not your thing, then I've got plenty of intel on whoever you might need dirt on."

Cinder considered his words for several moments. "Your... services are already at our discretion thanks to Adam's forces. But this promise of information intrigues me. How well do you know Vale?"

"I admit, it's been a while since I've been in ol' Ozpin's playground, but I know it like the back of my hand. Visited the prison system once or twice, too." During his rant, Roman had taken to swinging his cane around as he paced back and forth. When he finished, it was resting across his shoulders.

The male at Cinder's side appeared to come to a realization. "My dad always said, if you need to know a city... Ask the rats." His comment annoyed Roman at first, but it was true. Cinder thought on his words as well.

"Is that so..." The woman in red chimed. "In that case, you could be a wonderful addition for our ambitions. Welcome, Roman. I foresee a most profitable relationship for us." She extended a hand forward, which he grabbed without hesitation. Within the next moment, his palm felt like it was on fire. The heat surged through his hand, threatening to burn away his skin.

He held his gaze and smiled nonetheless. It was a petty attempt at intimidation from Cinder. No doubt, she wanted to make clear what he was dealing with and who to fear. Even her flirtatious words and gestures were to weaken him. It was the strangest notion, but Roman felt that, had he not been familiar with another temptress that was far more forceful, he might have been starstruck by Cinder.


	51. Chapter 51: Remorse

**Chapter 51: Remorse**

"Well, that's enough time wasted, wouldn't you say?" Roman said with a sneer. Cinder's expression remained unchanged, crossing her arms while she watched his movements. "Let's get the pleasantries out of the way and commence business." No one moved a muscle or batted an eye. "Oh, come now, no need to give me the cold shoulder. Captain Edgy over there already announced my identity. Or should I-"

"Enough!" Adam shouted, his left hand gripping his scabbard. He jabbed a finger towards Cinder's faction. "Get him out of here."

"As you wish, Adam." The fiery maiden answered. She left the tent, followed by her companions. The crime lord followed. Now was the time for reconnaissance.

"And who might you be? To make someone like Adam do your bidding is no easy task."

Cinder said nothing for the longest time. _Was she waiting for dramatic effect? Making sure no one would hear more than they needed to? Just spill the beans, lady._ "You may call me Cinder. This is Emerald and Mercury. If your words earlier are true, then we will be long acquainted, so I suggest you play nice."

Neither of those names sounded familiar in any way whatsoever, even for first names. If he could get their surnames as well, then that could make this easier for the boss. But that can be done over the course of however long they needed to see their plan to fruition. "So, what's this I hear about bringing down Vale? I can see Adam's reason for wanting that, but what about you, doll?"

She turned enough to glance back out of the corner of her eye. "Is that protesting I hear?"

 _Is she testing me? Maybe I ventured too far into the deep end._ "Not at all. You know what they say, war is good for business. And since my business is war, then Vale falling means everything comes up roses for me."

"That's refreshing to hear. Keep that in mind, and don't ask unnecessary questions." _Cold._ Still, things were going better than the crime lord had anticipated. He had infiltrated the higher rankings of the White Fang, discovered the hidden party assisting Adam, everything else on that checklist the boss handed him. But even with the success of his mission, a gut feeling told him things were about to get hairy.

Cinder entered her own tent, several yards away from all the others. _Was her association not fully accepted by all of the Faunus?_ Roman realized their exact relationship was another thing he would need to uncover. The prickling hairs on the back of his neck wouldn't settle, even after he followed them inside. Nothing flashy inside, just a bed, drawer, and a map of Vale sitting over a table.

"Excellent. Some privacy." Cinder murmured. With a snap of her fingers, Mercury and Emerald grabbed and restrained the crime lord before he could react. With his arms forcibly folded behind his back, a simple kick left the crime lord onto his knees. He could feel Mercury's boot digging into his calf. Cinder raised an arm towards Roman, flaming markings glowing along her sleeve. "Tell me everything I want to hear and you might live to see tomorrow. Who sent you?"

"Woah, woah, _woah_. Cool it with the threats. Nobody here is doubting your authority for one-"

"I will _not_ repeat myself." She answered with a thunderous tone.

Roman frowned. "My superior sends warm regards from Atlas. Sorrell Alaric would like to extend an invitation to you in hopes of-"

"Quiet. What does this Sorrell want with me?"

"Precisely what you want, doll. Answers."

"That's _ma'am_ to you!" Emerald reminded, twisting his arm further where it should not bend. Despite his initial wincing, Roman chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You're in no position to make threats!" She reminded with another twist.

"Aren't I?" Following Roman's simple question, the tent flap fluttered and a blur of black and white rushed inside. The crime lord smirked as Neo dispatched of Mercury. She performed a swift jab to his gut, then a high kick to his head. He returned the favor with a spinning back kick, but his crafty assistant continued her motions into a flip, catching Mercury's leg with the hook of her umbrella. And from there, all it took was a swish of her arm and he crashed to the ground.

In this time, Roman rolled forward, as there was little else restraining him. Emerald must have come to the same realization, releasing him before she tumbled after. She instead reached for her weapon. But Roman was far swifter, sweeping his leg across the floor while readying his cane. The handle shot out, chain pouring out of the tip, and wrapped around her throat during her descent. In the next motion, he was behind her, tugging on the chains harshly.

In a fraction of a moment, Cinder's forces were apprehended. Both Mercury and Emerald were at the crime lord's mercy. Emerald coughed, sputtering and begging for air. Roman kicked her legs, buckling them. He stared back at Cinder, curious on her reaction. It could be anything. Respect. Anger. Disappointment. Congratulations. Incineration.

But of all the crime lord's theories, he was surprised to discover she did nothing at all. It explained why she did not intervene, despite the power she flaunted earlier. Cinder watched Roman with curious eyes, the faintest sign of amusement lingering behind them. She shifted her weight to one leg, crossing her arms. Emerald gasped again, tugging at the chains choking her.

"Well done. But now what will you do?" The question she posed caught him off guard. "You've captured my companions, no doubt in hopes of using them as bargaining chips. But there is no bargain to be made here. So... What will you do instead?" A forced laugh erupted from below him, and Roman saw Emerald, despite her face turning blue, smiled. Roman understood the hidden message conveyed. Nobody means anything to her. Nobody ever will.

The chains came undone, retracting back into his cane, as Roman shoved his prisoner forward. "I will do nothing. My point has been made." He bluffed. This woman is terrifying and ruthless. Almost as much as his own boss. But that was the golden word. Almost. Another thing he would need to discover in due time, the extent of her ferocity and anger. Cinder looked pleased with his decision. Mercury clamored to his feet, wearing a mean scowl. He raised his foot to ravage Roman's rib cage, but Cinder's voice cut in.

"Merucry, enough. Let us put all grievances in the past."

The fighter complied, but still grumbled to himself. "How do we know he's not working for that drunk?"

"If it should come to light Mr. Torchwick is associated, then his head is yours. I truly thought that would be obvious."

Roman glanced between the two, then rolled his eyes when no one felt like sharing. "What's this about a drunk?"

Cinder paced towards the map placed over a long table. "Just an obstacle we discovered on a... _assignment_. But that is a story for another time. For now, share with us the information you promised earlier." This foe does sound like the reason they didn't trust him at first. And the cause for the rude introductions. But Roman tossed his resent aside, following her to the map.

The map itself showed all of Vale and the surrounding areas. Regions and districts were divided yet unmarked. A tear in the paper sat where Beacon lay. They must've stabbed a knife through it. How cliché. Roman popped the cap off a red marker, highlighting and labeling areas of interest.

"So, you've got Beacon, of course, Forever Falls, and the different districts. Industrial, Agricultural, Residential, Commercial, and Upper-Class. Upper-Class will be high traffic for cops, but greater risk means greater reward. Commercial is where we'll wanna hit up. All those Dust shops, just ripe for the picking."

"Did you not declare that you had ways of transporting goods?" Cinder pointed out. "Why target Vale's shops?"

"Elementary, doll. Shipping takes time. The sooner we can make our mark, the better. If we target Vale's own Dust supply, then that will cause panic in the people, as well as hike up the price on Dust. More funding away from the police forces, less Dust for them, too. Eventually, with all his Dust shops being raided, the Schnees will have to send in more and more Dust from Atlas. That means more Dust for us, as well as vehicles we can 'commandeer'."

"You keep droning on about Dust as though it's worth its weight in gold."

"More Dust means more ammo and explosives. And I know a thing or two about explosives. Now, listen. I don't know how long you've been at this, so I'll offer this tidbit of advice. If you want to bring down a bastion like Vale, you gotta play your cards right. Can't just barge right in, even with the numbers of the White Fang. Apply pressure from all angles, invoke hysteria in the citizens, and Vale is vulnerable to everything. Especially Grimm. Which is why I'm insisting we use strictly humans to raid the shops."

"Are you serious?" Mercury shouted in aghast. "We've got an army here. What else would we use em for?"

"Because, genius, if witnesses spot a Faunus at any of these raids, then the divide between White Fang and Vale will only grow deeper."

"So-"

" _Which means_ the cops and even the Hunters will come crashing down on us before the week is over. White Fang terrorists are lurking everywhere, thieves and lowlifes take advantage of the paranoia to prey on vulnerable people. We need that kinda heat off the White Fang."

This time Emerald piped in. "We have more important duties than to rob a couple shops!"

"Not to worry. Neo is more than enough manpower." Roman grinned, glancing at his assistant, who sat as pretty as a picture, umbrella out.

"You can't seriously think-"

"I like it." Cinder interrupted. "This will be a fitting task to prove your loyalty. That our goals are truly one and the same. And should you fail, be it incarceration or death-" The fiery maiden could not hold back a mischievous laugh. "Then the problem sorts itself out. Have the goods delivered here by midnight. And if your presence is lacking, then I will have my answer."

 **(-)**

There Seraphina was, coddled in the arm of Henry Marigold with stars in her eyes. Henry himself had lost all sense of shyness, growing more bold with every passing second. His firm grip around her waist meant she could not pull away, even if she wanted to _. And why would I? The poor fool will be in pieces by sunset._

"... And my family owns the building, of course, so with a little help from yours truly, the hottest parties go down every night at that club." He continued blabbering about the wealth his family flaunted. The psychic nodded every now and then, feigning surprise and adoration when necessary. "I'm a part of the Marigold family. They're pretty famous around these parts."

She gasped. "You don't mean the Marigolds in charge of-"

"Imports and exports of everything everywhere? Yeah, we have a high presence down in the other kingdoms. We even have dealings with the Schnees. They _love_ our reliable ships for sending off Dust."

"Oh my... To think I was so lucky to meet a celebrity like you."

Henry laughed. " _I'm_ the one that feels lucky." Perfect. Reciting everything just as she predicted. Of course, the psychic was well aware of his family and their business. A simple glimpse through his memories and thoughts told her all she needed to know about him and more. The part about his heritage was like a trophy for him.

 _Now, the only question left lingering is when to strike? If I want to tear his mind to pieces, then when best would bring me the most satisfaction?_ Of course, Sera was one who loved the heat of the moment, so out of the blue might do it for her. Mmm, but so many golden opportunities... Before she knew it, her invasive Semblance was already at work, entering his mind, ready to assail him.

Something swelled up within, like a suffocating feeling, and her powers receded. Seraphina almost tripped, stopping to a halt to prevent her fall. She felt uneasy and confused, but more than anything, she felt... Empty. Her breathing slowed, as if everything around her came to a standstill during her lapse.

"Hey, are you ok?" Henry asked, grabbing her hand. Reality began to shift forward again. She looked into his golden eyes, sensing the alarm behind them. But the psychic knew that behind that sat arrogance and egotism. He deserved to be torn apart, and she knew so, with every fibre of her being. "Is everything all right?"

Seraphina inhaled sharply, shaking her head to return to her facade. "Yes, I'm fine. I merely remembered something I must do later." She gripped his hand, their fingers interlocking. She strode forward, leaning into her escort, saying "Tell me again about where we were going?"

"Uh-All right." He muttered. But in the next moment, he was back to his old, pompous self. _So why can't I?_ "Like I was saying, there's this club half a dozen blocks over close by the Industrial district. Set up in a warehouse, but its outfitted with all the works. It's a long walk, but I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

"I'd like that." She whispered with a grin. _No, wait. I shouldn't be coming on too strong. Subtlety_ , Sera reminded herself. It wasn't often she had to correct her mannerisms to better suit the scenario. Her mindset usually melded with the setting without flaw. The psychic cleared her throat, an action that felt abrupt and forced. "Though, I was thinking, it's still some time until the evening. And I feel I've had enough of crowds for one day. What would you say to an early dinner?"

Henry barely managed to hold back his delight at the suggestion. "Any place in particular, beautiful?"

"Ever heard of The Cat's Eye?" She replied without thinking. The twisting of his expression matched her own inner confusion. _Why would I say that? Of course, I do have business there, but not with him. He doesn't have the message, Coal-_

"The Cat's Eye?" He answered with a hint of disgust. "That place where they only hire Faunus? Never liked Faunus much. But if you can vouch for it, it must be the Ritz." The psychic snapped out of her thoughts once his prejudiced words reached her ears. Even more validation that destroying his mind would be a public service. _So why can't I bring myself to do so?_

"No, forget it. I don't even know why I brought it up."

"Oh... Ok, then." They walked on with little further conversation. She would have studied his mind, finding out what was going through his mind, had she not been wondering the same about her own. Never before had something weighed on her mind so. And like before, her mind wandered back to Coal. Her mistake. His anger. This... Hollow feeling inside her. "If you're down for suggestions, there's this one restaurant I know. A little on the fancy side, but we'd fit in so long as you stick close to me."

"Splendid." She said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his. "Lead the way." _Focus. I have to focus. Henry will fall by my hand_. How odd, she realized. Earlier she pondered when the moment was right. Now she worried if she would ever follow through. It was rare for her to feel like this towards another person. _Compassion? No, no, no. Empathy? That seems close..._

It wasn't love, that's for certain. She gave up on that ages past. _Frankly, I don't believe it's even real. What other emotions can I recall from other people? Despair, anguish, fury, unbridled hatred_ \- She realized too late that he was staring at her. Too caught up in her worries, Sera forgot all about her chaperone. "I'm so sorry, I must have zoned out for a moment."

Henry smiled. "No, no, don't be. It's cute. I asked about you and your family here in Atlas."

"Oh, me?" _Damn it, how could I have completely forgotten my falsified backstory? It was set up in case of something like this_. But she played it off with a calm demeanor, glancing at the ground, still smiling away. "I grew up not far from Vale. Raised by simple people, a simple lifestyle. You know, I still can't get used to how cold it can be up here."

"Oh, were you adopted?" He asked, catching her by surprise once again.

"Oh, I..." The worry, the panic, it all seemed to melt away. Her mind was at a loss for an answer. "Yes, I was. Never knew my parents. My brothers, my sisters..." Lonely. So, so lonely, in that distilled containment pod. The bubbles floating upward. The dark memories continued to plague her mind. She continued to murmur "Until I... I found Sorrell..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

She gasped again, then shook her head. "It's quite all right. I suppose the memories... The scars... Still a bit fresh."

"I can imagine." Henry replied with an uncomfortable smile. She could tell by his tone alone he wanted to change topics as soon as possible. It left a revolting feeling in her, as if she didn't even want her powers to touch his paltry brain anymore. The urge to unleash her powers at full force rose again, but something choked it down once more. "Hey, so, what are you doing in Atlas, then? This Sorrell guy take you in?"

"Oh, yes." Sera found it harder and harder to keep wearing her veil like this. "He helped me achieve my dream of becoming a Huntress."

"A Huntress?"

She made her chest swell as though with pride, her expression matching her replicated feeling. "I suppose it is a little early to call myself that, but I am well on my way."

"If that's what you wanted to go with..." He shrugged. Sera didn't have to pretend as though that struck a nerve, the correct response to something like that. Her irritation rose again. "You could've been a model or something, something easy and effortless. I could never aim to be a Hunter. Too much work."

 _Now or never_ , she mentally declared. The psychic made up her mind. She had suffered this bigot enough, and now she would serve sweet justice. The fact that it was a delight for her was coincidental. Her aberrant powers go to work, intruding the furthest reaches of his mind. All so familiar now. It disgusted her.

A sudden pang struck her heart, and she hesitated. Her pace stopped once again as she knelt over from the shock. _Why? Why can't I do this? There is no doubt in my mind that he deserves this! I've used this ability of mine, honed like a dagger, to ravage people time and time again! So why is this time so different?! What is it about him that is so different from those scores of_ -

That was it. Like the morning fog rolling off a lake, everything became clear. Her doubt, her restraint, and most of all, the reason. Seraphina let out a bittersweet chuckle. "Remorse."

"Hey, what's going on?" Henry asked, oblivious as ever. The psychic rose to her feet, tears welling in her eyes, yet a proud smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, nothing. Listen, I'll have to duck out for today. My most sincerest apologies for leading you on like this." With her mind plagued no longer, Seraphina turned away for one long stroll back to the Academy.

"What?" He blurted out, grabbing her arm. "Hey, c'mon. Just like that?"

The amount of restraint she had to gather to not punch him there and then was unfathomable. She opted instead for a glare. "I must be on my way. If you'll excuse me," She pulled out her Scroll. It was getting late. Dinner at the Academy was in half an hour. And after that, all the stores and restaurants close in another three. "It's getting late."

"I didn't even get your full name or anything! How will I-Hey, that Scroll!" With a confident grin, Henry whipped out his own. "At least let me get your contact info."

 _Oh, why not? I'll throw him this bone, at least_. With a fake smile, she entered in the number of Professor Zafiro Vidal, but of course, without an entered name. _T'will be a bitter shock for poor, simple Henry_ , she thought with a chuckle. Then another possibility came to mind. _Or an upsetting notification for the professor. Not my problem_. With that, she tossed back the Scroll and was on her way.

Remorse... Of course, Seraphina knew the textbook definition of it, but had never once sensed it before in the mind of another. She had given up the notion that she herself might one day grasp at feeling these emotions herself. But what a funny way the human mind works. All those people she brutalized. And by the hundreds, too.

 _So, this is guilt. This is pain_. It was as rejuvenating as it was poisonous. Feeling more than pleasure or terror. To experience it herself, to know it was true. Something she had all but given up on for many of these feelings. It was in that yearning she assailed others. To better understand the things behind them, dissecting in every way possible.

As with many things in life, she wanted more. Needed more. Sera wanted to hold on to this feeling of guilt, and never let it go. Bear it until she got sick of it, and even longer still. But she knew, there was balance in many things. And with the discovery of guilt, perhaps her path would align with the discovery of redemption. And that means this must be absolved. Amends must be made.

Time passed like nothing, and she had followed the trail of her target. Although she found his location to be peculiar, the psychic did not judge his decision to seek solace. Even by keeping his crafty hands occupied. Sera flung open the doors of the Academy workshop, where Coal sprung from his stool in surprise.

"Good evening, Coal. I have a favor to ask of you."

 **(A/N: Huzzah, a new month, a new chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know releases have been lethargic, to say the least. But thankfully, this bit with Sera is drawing to a close, meaning I can get back to writing about the fun shenanigans everyone gets up to. Gonna be honest, I've been putting off and dreading these past couple chapters like crazy. Wouldn't be surprised if these ended up as my worst written chapters. Either way, almost over. Oh, also, Seraphina's backstory should be coming in the GHS Chronicles very soon as well.)**


	52. Chapter 52: Just A Talk

**Chapter 52: Just A Talk**

Seraphina waited. Quite patiently, at that, for Coal to give her his answer. He had looked her in the eye with obvious disdain, but aside from that, the aspiring Hunter did nothing. The stare between them lasted another minute, neither looking away. _I must be resolute about this_ , she reminded herself. Coal moved first, taking his seat back at the work bench again.

"No." He stated, plain and simple.

The psychic frowned. "Coal, _please_." She said sternly. Now was not the time for coyness. If she did not meet him with serious intent, then there would be no point to this all. "We both know this needs to be resolved."

"So, suddenly you're the bigger person?" He replied with a bite to his words.

"Well, _one_ of us needs to be! No, scratch that. _Both_ of us need to be mature about this."

" _Mature_?" Coal scoffed, glaring at her. "What was mature about using me to get to Plum?"

" _Coal_."

"Y'know, I've thought about it for a while, and I can't quite put my finger on which was worse. Whether you were doing that for work, or for your own twisted pleasure. I honestly can't. And that's what sickens me the most about what you did!"

" _Coal_!"

"I know why you want to gain my trust. You're hoping I'll let my guard down again. I've got news for you, that's never happening ever again!"

" _I know that_!" Seraphina shouted back. Seeing Coal take a step back without a word made the psychic smack her head. She pushed back her bangs afterwards, to calm herself. "I know that. We both know that I'm not the most... Empathetic. But even I can see that what we have here, this divide between us? It's not right! And I know that things can't go back to how they were."

She paused. Her thoughts wandered. To her old habits of micromanaging her actions to receive the best result. _No, now is a time for honesty_. "But we can't go on like this. Please, I have to try. I can't make things better. I can't manipulate your thoughts. But I have to try." Seraphina lowered her head, bowing her body forward.

Moments went by in silence. She burned to know what his reaction would be, what his thoughts were. But she was doing her best to keep her Semblance under control. It was a little scary, not knowing what someone's reaction would be. Sera wasn't usually one to not know what would be to come. She felt blind. The psychic prayed that Coal would-

"Goddammit." He cursed with a quiet hiss. The psychic dared to look up, seeing him turned around with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I hate you. I really do."

She laughed at the direct bluntness of his statement. "I trust in that, at least."

"Fine. I'll do this favor for you. But after this, you're out of my head. Forever."

A chance. That was all she wanted of him. She smiled, raising her head. "Thank you." Sera toyed with the idea of joking about how Sorrell will have to manage on his own for diving into his secrets, but thought it best to leave that out.

"This is work related, isn't it?" He said glumly.

Sera glanced at her Scroll. They did have a lot of time before their duties needed their attention. "We have been putting it off for long enough. You know, I expected a little more from your list of demands. Are you sure there isn't anything else you wanted to add?"

"Don't test me." Coal snapped as he grabbed his weapons from the workbench, slipping them onto his waist loops before storming out. "I'm doing this for work and nothing else. If we have time in between, then lucky you. Got it?"

"I understand." She thought about thanking him for giving her a chance, but felt that might be best saved for after their duties. After she could convey her feelings of remorse to him. "Then, let's not waste time. We've got to hit up the Cat's Eye, and then the Malt Shovel before either of them close."

"The-Wait, is this some kind of dinner date or something?!"

"Trust me. You'll understand once we arrive and complete our tasks." Maybe, she wondered, that would actually help her case.

 **(-)**

They had taken to the streets for some time, in dead silence. Coal kept his eye on the psychic as she led the way. He didn't know what to make of her, nor her intentions. Sera had a reputation for deceit and self gain. Still, if her promise is true, then she'll never be a bother to him ever again. But it wasn't just himself he worried about. _I should've added more to that ultimatum._

Even now, he wondered what Seraphina was thinking. If he could only know what to be prepared for. _But then what? Defend myself against her psychological attack? Turn it against her and destroy her? What do I want out of this?_ Although he couldn't bring himself to admit it, Coal wanted peace as much as she did. Well, from what she has claimed.

Trust is fickle, but it's also important to their relationship. Both their coordination together as teammates and as colleagues relied on it. _Is that what she was hinting towards?_ Coal shook his head, sighing. It wouldn't do well to dwell on it already. That alone might make his decision for him, in her favor. He will hear her out. Then decide what to believe and what to disregard. And if it should be all of it, then so be it.

Coal mentally prepared himself for whatever assault she may launch with her twisting words. He would not be swayed so easily. _But was she counting on that?_ Sera stepped inside the restaurant, holding the door open with a glance to him. He strode past, hands still buried in his pockets. _Can't let my guard down._

"Welcome!" A cheery Faunus greeted. With hair like Autumn and cat ears sticking out, she seemed pleasant. So genuine, something Sera could never be. She can fake however much she can, but a lie will remain a lie. "Table for... Two? A date? How cute!"

"Hello, Ginny, was it?" Seraphina answered with matching warmth in her smile. "And yes, for two. A little privacy would be appreciated, as well. Do you have a table that can..." She looped her arm around Coal's before he could do anything. "...Accommodate?"

Ginny stifled a giggle, nodding her head. "Right this way, little lovebirds."

Once the waitress was beyond earshot, Coal hissed in his companion's ear. "What the hell was that about? What was your promise of no more manipulation?"

"Keep your voice down! And that promise was for you, not everyone else. Trust me, a little privacy is perfect for our discussion."

"I swear, I'm going to kill you when this is all done." Coal promised with a groan, sitting down at the table Ginny ushered them to.

"Get in line." Sera answered with an annoyed sigh. "You'll have to go through Viridian if you want to take that glory away from him."

Coal's gaze narrowed into a glare. "Is there anyone in our team that's remotely normal?"

At this, the psychic laughed. She propped an arm onto the table and said with a smile "That'd be you, of course." Coal rolled his eyes, curious what trick she was playing at now. "You and Azure, to be precise." She let out a dreamy sigh. "Azure is so sweet and caring. So fragile."

"Considering she's in your company, I'm surprised that's even possible."

"Look, I'm well aware of the kind of actions I take, but I've made sure to never give Azure any tasks that would endanger that innocent nature of hers. It's like a rare white rose, blooming amongst a mass of bramble. Why pluck it when it can grow more and more?"

"Are you _grooming her_?!"

"No, of course not!" She shrieked in disbelief. "Is that how it sounds?" _You can't be serious_.

"Well, what was it _supposed_ to come out as?"

She paused for a moment, to gather her thoughts. For someone that was a walking thesaurus, she was awfully hesitant. "Adoration." She finally answered with a sad smile. "It's... refreshing to see such innocence. Especially when it's so rare for me to find." _Is she talking about... Envy?_ "Would you like to know why I was spying on you and Plum that day?"

"What?" The abruptness of her question, the sudden shift in topic threw him off for a second.

"You said earlier you didn't know why I was stalking the two of you. And none of your theories pleasant. Don't you want to know the truth?"

"Am I going to like any answer you give me?" She paused again. Coal was being harsh in his choice of words, but doing so for a reason. He wanted to be clear in his decision of refusing any apology she would try to make. This was just chatter in between business. _And what the hell are we doing here, anyway?_

"I wanted to study the both of you." Seraphina answered in a quiet voice. "To see what kind of changes were being made in your minds. Your thoughts when you saw her smile, her thoughts when you offered your coat. I was curious." She then stated "But I was greedy." before sipping her refreshment.

The psychic continued, saying "I already told you, I know I did wrong. Don't be confused, this isn't me trying to justify my actions that night. I know that they were inexcusable. I know you can't forgive me, and frankly, you shouldn't." At a loss for words, Coal sat without so much as a whisper. He had known this. Known that forgiving her would be impossible. But if she knew that too...

"What's the point in you saying all this?"

"To address my mistake. That's the first step in moving on, is it not? I don't know much about being normal, but... I have a good feeling on that, at least."

Ginny arrived again, with refills for their drinks and a smile as bright as before. "Thank you for waiting! Have you decided on what you'll be ordering?" _Oh, crud, that's right_. Coal reached for the menu that neither had yet to touch. Seraphina's hand stopped him, placed over his.

"Yes, we have." She announced. "We would both _love_ to try some of your venison steak."

Ginny looked confused, but tried to shrug it off with a quiet chuckle. "Umm, I'm sorry, miss, but we don't... We don't serve anything like that."

"Oh?" Sera continued, pulling off her usual confident grin. "But we have both heard wonders about it's divinetaste. Rumor has it, the steaks are cut from the purest white stag." Coal was wondering where she was going with this. _If they say they don't have it, then they don't_ \- Ginny's pen clattered to the ground. The sudden sound startled Coal, who reached down to pick it up.

But when he offered it to the waitress, he saw her change. Her expression became twisted, rife with contempt and anger. She glared at the psychic, who still wore her fantastic smile. Ginny's hands trembled, clenched into fists. "What are a couple of human trash doing with the passphrase?" Coal's mind went blank, confused beyond words.

"Calm yourself, White Fang advocate." Seraphina whispered. "The White Fang has many foes in the city of Atlas. We wouldn't want all the world to know of your... affiliation, would we?"

Ginny, who seemed so sweet before, spit on the ground. "Out with it, then. There's no way the White Fang would have humans as allies. Don't think the passphrase is enough to throw off suspicion. For all I know, you two are spies. _Dead_ spies."

"Oh, come now, no need to make a scene. We're just here to deliver a message. Coal, if you would?"

Coal gasped, realizing the situation. The memories of his few days with the White Fang rushed back. Their escape. Their message. "Clay's message..." He began, taking note of Ginny's flinch at his name. "Clay has joined with Adam's branch. With all White Fang gone from the city, all other supporters of the righteous cause should lay low. Atlas' reckoning will come. Nothing confines a beast forever."

Ginny took a step back. He didn't know if knowing the Lieutenant's name was what saved him, but it could have just as likely been the rest of the message. Not that it mattered to Coal, he was only relaying a message. Although it came as a surprise that the White Fang still had followers after Clay took to Vale. _Were these stragglers, or new recruits?_

"Fine. I'll believe you." The waitress declared. She snatched away the menus and stomped off. "Now get out of my sight." Coal recalled the White Fang's disdain towards humans, even when he worked alongside them. But it was never this bad. Even Roman they treated as one of their own. Sera grasped his hand, already pulling him away and towards the door.

"Excellent work, Coal. On to the next job."

"Y-yeah..." As Coal was whisked away, he couldn't help but glance at the other Faunus at work. _Were all of them in league?_ The White Fang still held presence in Solitas. That alone set unease in the aspiring Hunter. Clay's forces weren't in the clear yet. And more apparent than that, neither were the humans.

 **(-)**

"You handled that well." Seraphina admitted, seated at a walled off booth on the second floor of the pub. She smiled and congratulated Coal, who sat opposite her.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our little talk."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Frankly, I'm glad. It means we can pick up right where we left off. Unless you had questions, of course." She gave him the opportunity while she guzzled down the water provided. Coal had several, to say the least. About what they had done over at the Cat's Eye. About their business here. About whether Seraphina would really be honest with their discussions. Not that I've decided to trust her or anything.

"What's with your infatuation with Viridian?"

"Mm?" She hummed, still drinking.

"You admitted being fascinated with Azure, and I have a feeling it was implied that I fit that as well. Then what about Grouch? He's like the exact opposite of me. He's the exact opposite of _you_."

"I feel like we've talked about this already." Sera admitted. "If not today, then quite long ago."

"Refresh my memory, then."

She smiled at him, and said "As you wish. Do you know how my Semblance works?" Coal shrugged. He knew of it, but didn't know the exact works of it. His response made her giggle. _Does she take delight in sharing this info with me?_ "Telepathy, to be able to read minds. It sounds simple, but in actuality, it's still a complicated system. At a glance, it would seem I'm able to read someone's thoughts, dive into their head and know everything about them.

"But there's still much about it that remains unknown. When they did those tests on me, they still came up empty." The psychic rubbed a part of her hair between her fingers as she spoke. "It's more accurate to label it as a scan. There are simple thoughts, bouncing around in everyone's heads, which have little impact or use. That's the part that allows me to read thoughts, and it's also the easiest."

She let out a melancholy sigh. "Sometimes, it becomes a little difficult to control. Little inklings, here and there, coming from everywhere and everyone. But those are the surface thoughts. There are no memories or secrets to find in there. The depths of the mind is where those are found.

"Imagine the human mind like a treasure. Indeed, memories and secrets have unfathomable value to the bearer. And so, like any treasure, they lock it up. With chains and shackles and locks, buried away for no one to find. The more precious the secret, the more intricate the protections. But no vault is without imperfection. The integrity of a person's will reflects the integrity of their secrets.

"Integrity is such a funny human trait. It's... Flexible. One minute, a man can bear the burdens of the world on his shoulders. The next, he crumbles under the slightest bit of pressure. Think of it like this; the stability of the mind makes it harder to find the 'lock'. And if I can't find the lock, then there's no chance of digging around in the depths of their mind."

Seraphina paused her explanation with the happiest sigh he had ever heard. "Oh, but Viridian..." She licked her lips with delight. "It's as if his mind is an impenetrable ball of steel. No entrance whatsoever. You see, vulnerabilities make the lock clearer to see. A moment of weakness." Coal found her grin to be unsettling as the words rolled off her tongue.

"When someone opens up to another, they reveal a portion of their heart without knowing. Most of the time, though, a mind is locked up tight. It's only until something catastrophic happens that a vulnerability, an opening, reveals itself. The only way to truly protect yourself from such an event is to distance yourself from everything. To meet the world with spite and anger."

The picture she was painting became clearer as he listened. But it still seemed so... invasive. The psychic continued, swirling the water in her glass around and around. "A normal human yearns for social contact, so such a feat is unbearable. And yet, Viridian has proven stoic and steadfast. For now..."

"So, why all the flirting, then? If all you need is someone to be weakened, then it sounds like being a harsh individual would get that done better."

"Ah, but cruelty isn't the only way to create a vulnerability." Sera continued to smile away, staring into his eyes. Her gaze was unsettling, but Coal had a feeling that was her goal. "My powers worm their way with ease through guilt, fear, doubt, insecurities... Arousal... Trust..." Her gaze and smile broke at that moment. "Can I ask you a question? What do normal people yearn for?"

"Yearn?" That set off a strange shuddering through his mind. There were many things people want. Each case was special, but he supposed in the basest sense of the word... He clutched at his chest, memories of the family that cast him aside. "Things they don't have. Things they _can't_ have."

"Ahh..." Sera answered, voice like a faint whisper. "So, _that's_ normal..." Coal glanced up to see her with one of the saddest expressions he had ever come to know. "To covet is normal."

Coal hid his pity. He would not be swayed by crocodile tears. "Why? What do you covet?"

"Humanity." She replied softly. "These... things that separate us. Anger, joy, despair, loneliness... It must seem so strange to want these things, especially the negative. I want it. I want it all, so badly..." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

"What? C'mon, you can feel! You-" _Can she?_ Her joy was a facade to deceive others. Her pain right now is just a trick. All so she can manipulate people. _Right?_ "I won't believe that there's not a thing that you can feel."

Her shaking stopped. Her eyes closed, and her arms fell to her side. "Fear. I feel fear. And desperation." She opened her eyes, turned up to look at him. And in the next moment, she sprung across the table, planting her lips over his. He fought, shaking away his surprise quickly. Tried to push her off, but she clung to him even harder, kissing with such force.

But then he heard footsteps. He stopped resisting, eyes darting to the sliding door. Through the glass he saw a middle aged woman, luscious purple hair. She glanced inside their room, just a quick look. Possibly a habit. _Or was it suspicion?_ When she passed, Seraphina pulled back, a finger pressed against Coal's lips. He didn't need the message, however. He was already aware.

He could tell from the sound that the door to the room one over slid open. Then footsteps. Then it slid shut. All was quiet, then there was muffled voices. The woman talked and talked with who knows who else. If only there was a way to know. Seraphina nodded to him, then, with her hands planted on the sides of his face, she knelt forward, their foreheads touching.

"-weren't followed, I trust?" He heard, clear as day. It was almost as though the strangers were talking in his head. This speaker was young and male, his words spoken with clarity of tone.

"What do you take me for, Mr. Schnee?" The woman snapped. _Mr. Schnee?_ Coal began to sweat out of nervousness while waiting for Jacques to reply. But instead, it was the child again.

"Of course. Knowing your history with the Alaric's business, you must be properly paranoid."

"I prefer the term 'cautious'." The woman replied after a pause. _**That would be Yolande Roux and Whitley Schnee,**_ Seraphina explained. _**According to our sources, they've been meeting in private for almost two months, now.**_ "So, what do you have for me today? I trust you wouldn't call upon me without something worth bargaining for."

 _Bargaining? What are they trading?_ Whitley did not respond immediately. Coal imagined he was using his Scroll, or maybe even fishing out his wallet. "Seven years ago, there were charges pressed against my father for refusing payment of laborers. He showed paperwork proving his innocence in court. The tabs on the finances that left his accounts and were transferred to theirs. The paperwork was all forgeries. More details, as well as information on the fraud who fabricated them, are listed here."

A device could be heard sliding across the tabletop. Whitley was showing Yolande proof of Jacques' embezzlement. _But why? Why would he want to undermine his own father?_ The woman remained silent for some time, no doubt studying the exact details. "Good. I'll add it to his file. Ah, this man... The one your father had used to make the forgeries. He was imprisoned at a later date for another crime."

"No doubt my father tying up loose ends."

"He is efficient in that sense. I'd watch your back if I were you, Mr. Schnee."

Whitley scoffed. "Your concern is touching, truly, but unnecessary. My father still believes I'm just a child, remember? A simple, naive child who failed him. Why, I'm sure in his eyes I'm little more than an eyesore, capable of nothing. He has no reason to suspect me."

"Well, when I bring all of this to light, his anger will be directed somewhere."

"Now. We had a deal, Miss Roux."

Yolande sighed. Her tone gave away her tiredness and fatigue, but more than anything, stress. "You know he'll have my head for this."

"That's why we're keeping this a secret as best we can." Whitley replied. "What can you tell me about Sorrell Alaric?" The question struck dread into Coal, to the point where his shuddering almost knocked the psychic off of him. But she stabilized him, her hands clasping his face tighter. Yolande dawdled around the subject.

"He's untouchable, you know."

"I don't care about that. I just want to know his affiliations."

"Have it your way... The ties to Hisui Kujaku are as you told me. Beneath the surface, they are opponents. Hisui is as dirtied as he is. Here's the file I have on her," Fluttering of papers could be heard. "But you have to promise me that nobody will find out about any of this."

Whitley growled in anger. "Are you saying we should meet less frequently? You know I can't get my hands on much information at a time."

"All I'm saying is I don't want to get murdered in the streets. All because _you_ were inept."

"Fine." Whitley spat in response. "We're done here, then." With their meeting drawn to an end, Seraphina began to climb off of Coal. His heart wouldn't stop pounding after the discovery he and Sera stumbled upon. _How was Whitley getting all of this dirt on his father? And why is he looking into Sorrell?_

But then he realized, once Whitley left the booth, that they would be caught. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Sera and kissed her with maybe too much force. The psychic melted into his embrace as the young patrician passed by with barely a glance. Then the two spies split, waiting for more movement. But as Whitley's footsteps died down the hall, they relaxed.

"So, Whitley's been selling the data Sorrell has been providing him." Seraphina declared.

"Wait, Sorrell's been-Whitley's- _what_?! Does Whitley know about the Undermarket?!"

"Not entirely," She confirmed. "But for the most part. The young Mr. Schnee is aware of Sorrell's business. Apparently, he's been searching for the ones who first invaded his home. And it sounds like he knows it wasn't the White Fang." That was a heap of trouble for the two who were a part of that initial invasion. Coal couldn't believe it. It must have been when Whitley looked back after Grouch throttled him.

Coal's mind became turmoil. He thought that getting that scar on his arm was the worst part of that whole disaster. But the real storm had yet to pass. He was still in danger. "Wait, what about that Yolande lady? How does she know about Sorrell?"

"You could call her an old friend of his. She's a lawyer, but not one of those bent ones. She's on the side of justice. Miss Roux came to Sorrell seeking information on Mr. Schnee, but she kept an eye on him as well. She's had four years, after all. Lord Sorrell will be pleased to know of this betrayal."

"You mean he-"

"No. Just a sneaking suspicion. But he's rarely wrong." The psychic tapped away on her Scroll, either keeping a record of what's been happening, or messaging Sorrell directly. When she finished, she folded her arms behind her back, smiling at Coal. "That concludes our little business venture. Thanks again for accompanying me. And... About what we discussed."

 _Oh, that's right._ Coal had forgotten all about how they got started on this little quest. And how she kissed him. He wiped away his lips out of reflex, still intent on not letting anything she said or did get to him. He wanted to be determined about not forgiving her. He wouldn't forgive her, even if everything she said had been the-

"You don't have to forgive me." She announced. "I know that what I did was beyond redemption, and me saying that isn't trying to buy pity from you. But, I'm glad I could share such things with you. Ah, and as per your demands," The psychic bowed her head again. "I will no longer use my powers to breach privacy or invade people's thoughts. On anyone, not just you."

Coal frowned. "How can I trust that?"

"Truth be told, Coal, I've been _terrified_ of entering your mind since some time ago. So you've no fear of that. And as for others..." Seraphina shrugged. "Sorrell still requires information, but you've more than proved to me that just a talk can reveal much about a person."

Coal found it harder to maintain his frown. He still couldn't trust anything she would say. He watched as she slid open the door to exit. But partway through, she stopped. Halfway in the booth room and the hall, she turned and gave one last smile.

"Thank you. For listening. For giving me a chance. And for one last taste before I give up on you completely." She snickered at the last comment, but then caught herself. "You really did me quite a favor today. So how about this? I owe you for this, so I'll grant you one favor, usable whenever you please. It's a dangerous job, after all. I'd savor it if I were you."

Before the door could close, Coal muttered and grumbled in irritation. When she had left at last, he stared out the window, scratching his head. There was no way he could trust anything he said. She made it clear he didn't have to, anyway. But if even the slightest bit of it was true... "Psycho..." He muttered aloud.

 **(-)**

Sera had barely stepped out of the door before she heard Coal grumble under his breath. Her chest swelled with a satisfaction and joy she had never quite felt before. It was... Pure. Wholesome. She felt much better after everything she wanted to say was out. The psychic wondered if not all feelings were lost to her just yet.

She recalled the emotions flourishing in the minds of Coal and Plum while they were out on their not-date. The trust, the comfort, the peace. If that was but a fraction of the feeling they call love, she could understand why everyone craved it. Sera only hoped Coal could find that feeling again in someone else some day.


	53. Chapter 53: Change

**Chapter 53: Change**

There's never enough time. Not when you need it. Oh, but once there is time, you need less of it. _Stupid fate_. A Nevermore's corpse splattered against the metal frame next to Coal, sending black feathers everywhere. Coal ignored the impact, wires and tools held between his lips while his fingers worked through the tangle of cords. _Stupid Grimm. Stupid robots._

"Keep your thoughts to yourself and hand me that wire stripper." Seraphina chided over the howling of the winds. She shivered in her harness, trying to clear gathering snow from the screen connected to the metal shell they both sat at. The blizzard continued to pelt them relentlessly.

"Are you gonna drop it again?"

"Just hand it over!"

But the moment he did, Sera's fingers failed to clasp around the tool. It fell down, banging against Azure's helm before spinning further down the radio tower. Azure flinched, looking up at them in confusion. She turned away, flinging a dagger at a fledgling Nevermore barreling towards them. The wire stripper descended further than they could see, which was already limited by the snowstorm.

"You had one job." Coal muttered.

"Shut it! How do you expect me to work in this-" A chilling wind coursed through them both, making the psychic shudder. "Ugh! I _hate_ the cold! My fingers are too numb to work the screen menu!"

"Aren't you wearing gloves?!" Coal shouted. He noticed the thick leather surrounding her hands. "You can't _possibly_ have anything more to complain about!" She stared back at him with wide eyes as if he had turned inside out. _Oh, good grief._ Suddenly, the tool she dropped was thrust in between them.

"No fighting!" Zafiro reminded with a smile. Once the smoke faded, gravity took effect, pulling him downwards. "Teamwork makes the dream woooooork!" He shouted as he fell. Coal almost forgot to grab the tool, quick to overcoming the surprise visit from their faculty supervisor.

"Just work the stupid programming, I'll fiddle with the-" He was interrupted by a screeching Griffon, with it's eyes set on the two vulnerable Hunters. With vicious claws raised, the avian quadruped charged forward. Another Griffon zoomed in, gnawing apart the throat of the first. An oversized sword dug into it's nape, beheading the foul creature. Viridian pulled back his sword, mounted upon his newly enthralled Grimm.

 _ **Aren't you two done already?!**_ He shouted in their heads. _ **I can keep these damned pests off your backs for days, but I'm starting to feel its better to let em tear you layabouts to pieces!**_ The gladiator swung the flat of his sword against a swarm of Nevermore. Like a ball struck by an athlete, they whizzed off into the distance.

 _ **Cool your jets, Grouch, we're working! We'll have the droids up and running once we get this stupid transmitter active again!**_ The mission team Canvas was tasked with, repairs and maintenance of a transmitting tower in a town further north, brought them to this distant and secluded village. As part of the test trials for the AK-200, donations were made to local townships not protected by Atlas' barrier. The cluster in the area were all managed and controlled by an artificial intelligence program, emitting a signal from a single beacon.

But, as with everything in early testing, something went wrong. The Atlesian Knights were active and on duty until recently. They wouldn't respond to any given commands and weren't even shooting down any Grimm. The AK-200 sat there like tin soldiers. If that were enough to daunt the Grimm, they wouldn't be in this mess.

The growing Grimm numbers and the frigid temperatures left the job too dangerous for normal workers to fix. Coal and Sera's job was to get it running again. Viridian, being the only one with air mobility, was to fight off and distract the airborne threat with support of Azure's daggers. _What has the Professor been doing all this time, anyway? If he had the spare time to teleport up to return the wire stripper-_

 _ **Why the hell did we even take this job?!**_ Viridian groaned.

 _ **Lord Sorrell requested more information on the newest models of the Atlesian Knights.**_ The psychic answered. _**We could have gone and stolen said information, but this was far more convenient.**_ A Nevermore squawked at her, inches from her face. Azure's dagger pierced its body within an instant. _**Hey, you let that one get through on purpose!**_

 _ **Oh, quit your whining! You're still alive, for what it's worth!**_

 _ **Don't get mad at us!**_ Coal retorted. After outfitting the cropped wires to suit the rest of the system, he thrust it inside the metal casket. _**It's not our fault the droids are garbage**_.

 _ **Who's to blame, then?!**_

 _ **I've taken to blaming fate.**_

"It's done!" Seraphina exclaimed. She slammed the case shut, and the entire tower reverberated. They were too high up to see, but they knew from the bullets flying past them that the droids booted back up. The Nevermore and Griffons fell from the sky, shredded by bullets. Viridian's own Griffon started to take heavy fire. It didn't end. It became obvious the AK-200 saw Viridian's mount as a Grimm threat as well.

Left with no other choice, the gladiator jumped off, dangling on the metal frame tower they all hung on. As his Grimm vanished and the firing stopped, they all could hear the creaking of the tower.

"Woah woah woah, we just finished fixing this thing!" Coal cried out.

Seraphina glared at Viridian while clinging for dear life. "If you end up toppling this, _so help me_ -"

"Let's toss you off to counterbalance, then." The gladiator spat.

The notion didn't displease Coal. "All opposed?"

His question made her spin his head towards him. Seeing the seriousness of his expression, she shuddered. "Oh my God, there's _two_ of them now..."

 **(-)**

"Meow". The sound bounced around the room, barely audible over the game system Monica and Sylvia dueled over. Their constant grunting and grumbling and whooping made all else difficult to hear, but Ash could hear the cat quite well. After all, it was trapped inside his clothing. "Meow. Meow. Meow." The cat repeated.

"No no no no," Sylvia rambled, twisting her body to steer around the cliff face better. Her racer made the turn successfully, rushing past another racer. "I think _not_!"

"Meow."

"Leave em in the dust, Sylvia! Smash em!" Monica cheered.

"Meow."

" _Get back there_!" The berserker shouted, pushing back another competitor. "Know your place, lousy bots!"

"Meow." Ash wondered if the noisy feline was bothering Dusk at all. A quick glance told him he was still focused on his notes. The burned one returned his gaze to the screen, where the checkered line began to render.

"Almost there... Cross... That... Finish... Line... YES!" Monica stood up, bellowing for all to hear. "BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN!"

"Meow."

"Eh? Sylvia?" Monica shook the berserker's shoulder. Sylvia remained as still as a statue. "What's wrong? You won."

"Meow."

"I've just..." She began, tears welling in her eyes. "I've missed this so much. I've missed all of you so much! Oh, Monnie!" The two commenced a teary embrace.

"Good, you're done." Dusk interrupted. "Come over here and we can go over today's homework. Unless you didn't miss schoolwork as well?"

Sylvia's smile cracked. She turned away and quickly stated "Err, sorry, Dusk, I didn't hear what you said. I'm gonna start another round so-"

"Stop. Right. There." The soldier growled with a glare. He marched out of his chair and whisked away Sylvia's Scroll. "Desk. _Now_."

"Meow." With the game system off, everyone heard the cat's cry, with all eyes on Ash. And still, he sat there, cross legged with the cat somewhere in the heap of fabric amidst his clothes. The burned one stared back, watching their conflicted expressions. The cat gave another desperate mewl.

"Uhh, Ash?" The soldier began.

"Mm?"

"Meow."

The brief mewl in the gap made Dusk uneasy. "I know the professor tasked you with looking after his cat and all, but are you sure you're going about it right?"

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds... Displeased." Shisko gave an agitated sound, as if in agreement.

"Irrelevant. I was ordered to keep an eye on Shisko. This is the best method. Otherwise," Ash parted his cloak, and the cat took the opportunity to flee. The burned one swiftly ended Shisko's escape, sweeping him up into his hands again. Shisko flailed like mad, but was unable to escape. "This happens."

Sylvia eyed her Scroll, inching towards it with Dusk preoccupied. "Shouldn't you keep it entertained or somethin'? I know I'd die of boredom, locked up like that."

"That was not my given objective." Ash replied, pulling Shisko into his prison once again. Dusk caught onto Sylvia's scheme, whipping his hand back. The berserker slammed a clenched fist onto the hardwood floor.

"But, if you play with it, Shisko'll be less prone to escape." Monica pointed out. Her tail started whipping around behind her. "Let me play with him!"

"Professor Vidal trusted me with Shisko's safekeeping."

The Faunus gasped. "Are you saying I'm too rough?"

"You're really taking this seriously, Ash..." Dusk admitted, though his tone held no hint of approval. "The door is closed, as is the window. The cat will be fine in here."

"I was told Shisko is an escape artist. Professor Vidal made it very clear that he will find a way to roam free."

"I got it!" Sylvia shouted, startling everyone. "I can look after Shisko in your place! That way I won't have to do home-" She coughed. "I mean, Ash can focus on his homework without worrying about the cat!"

"Before that pause." Dusk interjected. "What were you say-"

"It's settled!" She announced, not letting the soldier get any further. "Hurry, hand me the cat. Hurry, Ash! My life depends on it!"

Ash looked at her, noting her serious, desperate expression. It sure seemed like she would die. He began to sweat, unsure of what to do. Sylvia was in clear danger, though he didn't know what of. In a panic, he opened up to let Shisko free. The cat shot out of his cloak like a bullet, making for the door. Sylvia reacted first, crying out in alarm and chasing after.

Shisko jumped up, paws clasping around the handle. To everyone's surprise, the handle twisted before the berserker could reach him. "No! Don't let him get away!"

"Shisko-oo!" The door opened to reveal the professor, already scooping up the unhappy cat. Prof. Vidal began rubbing his face against Shisko's fine fur. "Ohh, my sweet wittle kitty, I missed you so... Thanks again, Ash! Ooo, let's go see if Lily missed me!" With the door slammed shut, team Mustard grew quiet. Sylvia, herself, was at a particular loss for words, having not moved from the door.

Dusk cleared his throat. "Well. It seems like you'll have nothing else to do but study under my supervision." Sylvia shivered, but her shoulders continued to tremble. When she finally started laughing, Ash felt relieved to see her return to normal. He didn't know what the situation was or why Sylvia was in danger, just glad the threat was passed.

"Foolish Dusk!" Sylvia cackled, jabbing a finger in his direction. "I still have plenty of trump cards in my hand! And there is one activity we've had to put on hold since my punishment! And that is _your_ training!"

" _My_ training? What are you-" With a gasp, the color drained from Dusk's face. "No... You can't mean-"

"Prepare yourself, young padawan!"

 **(-)**

"Well, that wasn't awful." Coal blurted. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he lead the rest of his team through the halls. Viridian said nothing. Usually, this would be the time where he would make some snarky comment about how useless we all were. Or how this was a waste of time. Maybe he was tired. He did most of the work, anyhow.

The aspiring Hunter pulled up his left claw, staring at the jagged ends. Range was not his strong suit. He had always used his Semblance and his swift speed to dance around targets while tearing them apart. But today proved that ranged capabilities were just as important. Not that this was the first time the thought crossed through Coal's head. He had considered enhancing his weapons further to morph into some kind of gun.

But a lack of attachment towards a type of firearm left him unsure of what to get. He wasn't much of a gun expert, anyways. Coal let his hand fall, sighing. "Hey, Azure. Mind letting me see one of your knives?" Although confused, the assassin fabricated a dagger and tossed it to him. He guided his finger across the surface and over the sharp edge. Then, tested the balance of it. Then the weight, and finally, he tossed it up to catch it.

"It's not a bad choice for range." Seraphina blurted. Coal wondered if she was serious about her promise to stop reading his mind. But, he figured, it was easy for her to guess what's on people's minds. "As Azure proves, they make a great projectile."

"Yeah..." There were others that had excellent marksmanship to vouch for that as well. Edom of team Steel came to mind. He tossed the dagger back, which vanished after it fumbled around in Azure's hands. "I'm just not sure." Coal felt something tugging his sleeve, looking over to see Azure's metal helm.

"I..." She mumbled, strangely hesitant despite her sheltering mask. "If you wanted lessons... It would be no trouble..."

"Nah, it's fine. I wouldn't want to rely on your Aura for my ranged attacks, anyway. It'd be selfish. Plus, I'd be out of luck on my own."

"Then change your weapon or shut up about it." The gladiator barked. Though his words had a bite to them, as usual, Viridian said so without much hostility. "Make the decision."

 _Holy Hell. Advice from Grouch? The world might be coming to an end_. Coal sighed, realizing that beyond the jest, he did need to come to a conclusion instead of sitting on the fence. Do my weapons need to change? He recalled Dusk ranting about how one's weapon is like their identity. Coal realized that he was no longer the person he had been. Over a crazy nine months, Coal had changed a great deal. All of them had.

"I'll go see Dusk about it. He's the expert on firearms." Change isn't bad. Without change, there isn't any growth. Yeah, it's time for something new. With more confident strides, Coal sped down the hall.


	54. Chapter 54: Interest

**Chapter 54: Interest**

Dusk shut his eyes, cutting out all other distractions. At least, that was the plan. But even though he couldn't see it, he knew the others were still there, watching his fidgeting. It was one thing to close your eyes and meditate. It was another thing entirely to pretend you're the only one that exists when everyone else insists on making so much... Noise...

" _Wooooo_..." He heard Sylvia mumble. Although he couldn't see it, he knew her well enough to know she was doing something dumb to try and get his attention. "You're getting veeeery _distraaacteeed_... OoooOOoo! Monnie, join me. You have _no_ idea how much fun this is."

Dusk willed his eyelids shut tighter. And then wished his ears were also manually controlled. He sensed something brush against the hair in front of his face and flinched. His entire body wobbled as he struggled to prevent himself from smacking whatever or whoever away. But the true challenge was maintaining all of this while Monica shook a metal sheet back and forth. The warped audio only made him more uncomfortable and confused.

Like a beam of light parting the clouds, Ash's voice rang out above it all. "Aren't you guys going too far?" At last, a voice of reason in a mindless, chaotic room.

"Nowhere near enough! Get in here, Ash! Take this metal sheet!"

Dusk whimpered as the Faunus demonstrated the proper shaking techniques. Sylvia blew cold air down his neck, forcing him to shudder. The soldier began inhaling bigger breaths. All a futile struggle in passing Sylvia's lesson. Though he had to admit, he didn't expect to last this long considering what he's up against.

And now the question that hung in his mind was whether Sylvia did this out of concern for him and his supposedly weak 'Flow'. She did pull the lesson out of nowhere after being confronted about homework. In that case, the only thing Dusk is learning is to let Sylvia off the hook and goof off. For a minute, everything felt clear. It was time to put his foot down.

The door creaked open and Coal popped his head inside. "Hey, Dusk, mind if I-" In a heartbeat, everyone froze. Locked in their positions surrounding the soldier, everyone cocked their head towards Coal. Coal himself looked as bewildered as everyone else. The twisting of his face told Dusk he was unsure whether to quietly leave or laugh. Or scream. "Am I interrupting something?"

" _No_!" Dusk cried, standing up and pushing aside Sylvia. "No, not at all. You needed something?" Without wasting any time, Dusk ushered him outside and slammed the door shut. With a heavy sigh, the soldier leaned back against the door. "Please tell me you need more than to chit chat."

Coal was still focused on the door at Dusk's back. The questions never left his face. "Oh... K...? Uhhh... I was just hoping to get your advice on guns or suggestions-"

Dusk perked up. "You're interested in firearms? _Brilliant_!"

"I mean, it's just an interest in 'em. You seemed like you were busy-"

"No, no! Let's go, right now!" He blurted in a hurry, already making his way down the hall. As per habit, Dusk began a mental list of duties they would need to see to. _First would do well to examine his weapons, obviously. We must discover what form of range is available. Next, we can hit up the firing range. As I recall, they should have multiple firearms to choose from, as well as bullets. Ooo, how exciting!_

"Sooo... I'm tempted to address the Goliath in the room, and I've never been one for subtlety. What the hell kind of ritual did I break up earlier?"

 _Oh. That_. Dusk's childlike smile vanished. "Just another one of Sylvia's stupid pranks. Please don't pay it any mind. On to actually important matters, why the curiosity for firearms? You never augmented your claws before, so I assumed you were satisfied with them alone."

"Meh. I've realized that a lack of range is really crippling. Was wondering what options were available for-"

"Well, you've got to consider the kinds of situations you'll find yourself in as well. Handguns, for example, have a decent, yet limited range. Ease of concealment and carrying, the works. Bigger guns with more extensive barrels can strike accurately from a much longer distance. Then you've got to decide on whether manual action is more your style, or whether semi-automatic, or even fully-"

"Holy, I just said I was interested in guns!"

"And I'm telling you, _it's not that simple_. Ah, yes, there is another matter the needs to be covered as well. As with any ranged weapon, skill and accuracy is required. Which usually boils down to practice. Have you used firearms before?"

Dusk watched Coal with eager impatience, noting the aspiring Hunter's change in expression. Hesitation and discomfort riddled his face, though Dusk refused to consider that this was due to him being pushy. "Once? There was that time, on my first mission with the others."

"And? Any kind of attachment? Any spurring feelings or exhilaration?"

Coal chuckled with an uncomfortable laugh, trying to ease the atmosphere. "You're taking this _very_ seriously."

"Of course I am. This is my area of expertise, after all." Dusk's chest swelled with pride, then he barked " _Now answer the question_."

"Sheesh... Ok, maybe? There wasn't much of anything I felt back then. Just... Convenience? Maybe a little impressed, but that was about it. I think."

Dusk frowned. "You're not making this very easy. If guns aren't your thing, there's other forms as well. Bows, crossbows, slingshots, or other thrown weapons."

"Look, I'll be blunt. I'm looking for something that's low maintenance and offers something that lets me hit things from afar."

But the soldier shook his head at Coal, opening the doors to the workshop. "Weapons are anything but low maintenance. You should know so by your own. Of course, your Semblance, once discovered, might offer some ranged assistance."

Coal's expression twisted, and he looked away. Dusk wondered if the topic was touchy for him. Indeed, a Semblance was like another limb. A literal extension of themselves. There are situations where others are worse off, but for those that practice Grimm Hunting, not having a Semblance was like fighting barehanded. Without a word, Coal uploaded his weapon's schematics onto a large screen.

It showed two variances; the clawed form and the shield form. Dusk committed every detail to memory. It was configured and woven together quite masterfully. Specially crafted to fit only his thin, long fingers, he bet. Though such a trait would be rather common, it did personalize the paired weapons a touch. The length of the claws and the shields were greater than he expected. Dusk made an estimated guess on how far from the fingertips they stretch, but his assumption came quite short. The claws doubled the length of his hands.

"The main problem is that these modifications were for compressing. To make them as light as possible while still utilizing as much of the material as possible, leaving no room. This means you can't reconfigure them into a third, ranged form. At best..." Dusk's mind explored the options he was familiar with. Guns were out. So were bows. "A slingshot mount?" Even his tone felt deflated when he blurted that.

"A slingshot's a kid's toy. No thanks."

"Then that leaves only a carried firearm as a possibility." Dusk studied the diagrams again. It was possible, and quite common, to modify the knuckles or wrists to fire bullets. But there wasn't any room for such implants. And if they were applied, the added weight would offset and impede Coal. One of the boons of Coal's claws was low range in exchange for high speed.

His eyes trailed to the shield formation. They coiled around his wrists and palm to stay attached and centered. But aside from that, his fingers were bare. "Hmm. Yes, a side firearm would be suitable. What do you say we head to the firing range?"

 **(-)**

Lessons ended for the day. Dinner was hours away. The perfect time for a little treat, Sera exited the tea shop with a bagged prize inside. Several tea bags inside that she may or may not have stolen. Nothing they can prove, anyways. She manipulated the clerk to hand them to her directly. Alongside instructions she memorized, she should be able to reproduce the enchanting teas from the other day.

Another prize in tow. Bubble tea, as it was called. Chilled and quite sweet. Perhaps a little too sweet for her tastes, but it was scrumptious all the same. The psychic relished every sip as she strode past strangers. The murmuring of the crowds tempted the psychic. She recalled her promise to Coal, her deal to renew their bond.

Her Semblance was primed, ready to strike and invade. All she needed was to submit. But to do so would put their standing at risk again. Oh, but she loved it so, to dig around and uncover hidden secrets... But they were strangers. Surely he won't have any qualms about such a hobby on a passerby. Besides, it wasn't work related. _Just a taste, then_.

"Sera?" A girl chirped behind her. Her telepathic grip retracted as she spun to see Sherry wearing oversized sunglasses. "I thought I recognized you! What's up?"

"Ah, Sherry." _This will do_. Sera smiled at her, relieved inside. Now she could dig around all she pleased. Even better, she didn't need to bother using her Semblance to know what's on her mind. "Out guy-spying again?"

Sherry shrugged in a coy manner. "Guilty as charged. What about you?" She eyed the pack in Sera's hand. "Tea? I think I heard about that place. Is it any good compared to the others?"

The psychic blinked. "There's more than one?" _I must tour them_ all. "You simply have to take me next time."

"Well why not now?"

"Mm, tempting... But didn't Professor Vidal give us plenty of homework?"

Sherry shrugged again, this time looking bored. "I'll get Naddy to help me with it. She loves schoolwork, anyway."

"You sly fox." The two marched down the sidewalk, side by side, back to the Academy. "So, does Atlas sport any good looking men, or are they all exclusive to the Academy?"

"And here I thought I was the only one that noticed." Sherry admitted with a skip to her steps. "It's like, hunk central in there."

"Having a background of physical activity is also a bonus. In school, you know already of their valiance and courage."

"I'm so glad Plum talked me into coming here. And to think, I wanted to hit up Shade in Vacuo."

"Let me guess; dangerous men make for sexy partners?"

"Honestly, it was the lack of dress code." _Ah, that explains her outfit_. Seraphina noticed earlier how she wasn't wearing her school uniform outside. Instead, she sported oversized, tinted sunglasses, a crop top jacket over a white sleeveless top, and jean shorts. "Vale's uniform isn't bad, I liked the red ties and black suits. Who isn't crazy about a sharp dressed man? But the skirts just weren't my style.."

The psychic laughed. "Haven's black was too bland and stiff."

"Finally, somebody gets it!" Sherry threw up her hands. "I knew Atlas would have it the worst, but it's not so bad since we get out of those clothes for combat and after classes. And some guys look quite dashing in uniform."

"Ah, but Sherry, we're here to learn." Sera chided in a playful manner.

"Pshh, learning is second on my priority list. Oh! All this talk reminded me. You're close to Viridian, aren't ya?"

The psychic pretended to hesitate on the subject. "We are partners, and all, but I wouldn't say we're very... acquainted."

Sherry let out a sigh of relief. "I was always worried you had a thing for him."

At this, Sera could no longer contain herself. She burst into laughter, even dropping her bag while she bent over, clutching her gut. She may have put a little too much into her performance, but the subject itself was too funny for her. Sure, the psychic acted like she was head over heels for him. But that was only because he was so easily annoyed.

"Ahh, I needed that..." She muttered, picking up her bag again. "No, no, nothing of the sort. He's all yours, if you can play your cards right."

"That's a load off my mind! But that's something I wanted to ask about. I need to know more about him..."

Seraphina shook her head. "I know as much about him as the next person. He hasn't let his guard down around anybody. Tell you what, if I can help you set up a private situation with him, then you have a chance to get close and personal with him. Here's what you do..."

 **(-)**

The firing range Atlas Academy sported was nothing but the best lien could buy. Regularly stocked up on the best for ammunition, Dust, and most of all, firearms. Even half of the Academy's armory would fill the deep trench below the arena. Coal figured it was necessary, assuming both the students and faculty restocked from the same source. Maybe even part of the military force stationed here. Atlas Academy served not only as a training facility, but a fortress as well.

He flushed all thought of the topic out of his head, focusing on the iron sights. The bullet exploded forth from the barrel, barely nicking the target not far from where he stood. The recoil made the weapon almost bounce out of his grip. Coal scowled as he lowered the carbine. The weight was something he wasn't fully used to either.

"Not bad." Dusk remarked after removing his ear protection. "It's not great, either, but at least you're hitting the target. Remember that you can rest the gun on the railing there for added stability. It will reduce the recoil and increase accuracy." After his explanation, both students donned their ear protection again. Coal focused on the target again, ensuring the the iron sight lined up with the point at the tip of the barrel.

He fired, feeling the inertia of the weapon shoot into his shoulder again, but with less power this time. Coal lowered the weapon and glanced up again. This one didn't even hit the target. Annoyed, he decided to try again, this time waiting for his nerves to settle. Concentrating and waiting until he felt ready, his finger hit the trigger once more.

This time, he didn't stand up to see if it hit. He planned on unloading more of the magazine before seeing the results. He fired again after another delay. Then again. But the fifth time, a few more bullets came out. In a panic, Coal released his hand and tried to pull the barrel away, as if his could prevent more bullets from firing that way. Dusk smacked him up the back of the head.

"Stop. Activate the safety, remove the magazine, move your finger away from the trigger, then lower the weapon. This isn't rocket science."

"Yeah, yeah..." Coal complied despite being angry about being struck. Really, he was angry over having failed again. After everything was done and the magazine was placed on the countertop where it could do no more harm, he groaned.

"Two shots into the fourth ring on the torso, one in the third. Two more on the outer ridges of the head. Two more at least hit the frame." Dusk recited Coal's progress, before jotting it down in a notebook. "You seem to have difficulties with the fully automatic feature."

"Dumb trigger fires over the simplest touch..."

"Such a feature can be augmented to better suit your preferences." More jotting and scribbling. "How about a handgun? I still think you should avoid manual mechanisms until you're more familiar with guns in general."

"You're the boss..." Coal muttered, handing back the ammo and gun. The world of firearms was one he almost regretted tumbling into. On one hand, he was glad to consult an expert on the subject. On the other, it's so much more than just point and shoot. It was like a new class in school.

"I commend you for wanting to try something new." Dusk said with a smile, handing Coal a pistol and magazine. "It's not easy to admit to a problem and overcome it." _Well, at least I've got that going for me_. Coal tested the weight of the handgun. It was easy to load, as well. Next to no manual work needed. Just cock it and pull it.

He fired, both hands wrapped around the handle. Then again. Each delay longer than the last until all six rounds were fired. They removed their protection and examined the results. "Two in the chest, third ring. One in the head, second ring. One in the torso fifth, one in the sixth as well. How do you feel?"

Coal switched on the safety and emptied the cartridge. His hands weren't shaking, but something was different. The results were different, too. The handgun was light and small. He couldn't stabilize it on the railing, but with his arms locked in place, he didn't need to. Coal lifted it with one hand, poised. It didn't seem too awful to one hand, either.

"I'll take that as a good sign. So, what is it that you want out of a firearm?" Dusk asked, taking back the emptied magazine. Coal stared at the gun, then the claws at his side. _What the hell did I want out of a gun? To hit stuff that's too far? But if it's too far, then Grouch is better suited. What is our team lacking..._

"I guess I want something that'll let me burn away at something before it attacks someone. I'm fast, but not fast enough. If I can't get there in time, then I'll want something that can get there ahead of me."

Dusk pried the gun from his hands, humming in thought. "But not impeding on your pacing? Hmm... I've seen how you fight, as well. Give me a moment." With Dusk gone, Coal stared back at the targets on the firing range. Accuracy wasn't his thing. When he thought he was gonna hit it, it would miss, then when he tried to move it to where he thought it would go, it would overshoot again.

The doors opened, and Dusk returned with another, bulkier pistol. Coal recognized the wire frame part behind as a stock. The magazine was in the middle of the gun rather than inside the grip. "This is a submachine gun, also known as a submachine pistol for obvious reasons. I know you don't like fully automatic, but the lack of power means less recoil."

Coal tested the weight of it. It wasn't as heavy as the rifles or carbines, but not quite as light as the pistol from earlier. It didn't seem all that bad. Coal undid the safety and readied it, holding it with the stock against his shoulder. It fired like crazy, but in bursts that he could control after a bit of practice. The range and spread was pretty crazy, so it seemed like luck would be needed more than skill.

Once the clip was emptied, Coal prepped another. There was a nice feeling sitting in his gut about this one. "You can remove the stock if you'd like." Dusk reminded. Coal nodded and did so, readying it once again. It felt nice like this, held out in his outstretched arm. He tested whether it felt odd in only one hand, but found it to be only a little different. "So, do you mind if I ask you about Seraphina?"

The bullet storm that spewed forth struck the target and sprayed into the ceiling. They both recoiled from the sudden noise ravaging their vulnerable ears. Coal managed to loosen his grip on the trigger after losing control for a moment. " _What_?!"

"I was just curious about the situation between you two. There was no need to go ballistic like that..." Dusk answered, rubbing his ears. Coal sighed, activating the safety once again. He decided to test how it felt to aim it while they discussed the abhorrent topic.

"Things are fine, everything is _fine_." He answered defensively.

"I mean, you didn't let her join us for game night for five nights straight. You wouldn't even give her the time of day."

"Things are fine now. There was... A bit of a falling out, but it's resolved."

"Oh." _Oh? Is that it? You wanted to give me tinnitus for that?_ Coal rolled his eyes and regained his focus. "Do you know if there's anything between her and Viridian?"

"Grouch? As far as I'm concerned, they're mortal enemies." Coal didn't like where this was going. "Why're you asking about her?"

"Well... I was kind of..." Dusk's face flushed with color. While Coal waited for an answer, the soldier scratched the back of his head and couldn't look him in the eye. "I was thinking of asking h-her... I was... Do you know the kind of guys she's into?"

"I see." Coal stated. He lowered the weapon, then placed it in Dusk's hands. Then he cleared his throat. "Excuse me for a minute."


	55. Chapter 55: Delicacy

**Chapter 55: Delicacy**

 _ **Leon brushed aside the golden locks of his beloved, Vivian. "Don't fret, my dear. I'll be back before you know it, and in your arms once again."**_

 _ **The fair maiden, with tears streaming down her eyes, shook her head and cried out "You can't! No one can defeat Lord Valkras! You'll surely meet your end on this quest!"**_

 _Good, so this book does have someone that isn't blind_ , Viridian thought to himself, unsure of whether he wanted to read on. The brute mulled over the next pages detailing their teary goodbye. He struggled to find interest in this book Dr. Elmahdi lent him.

 _ **"Chris," Leon began, struggling to find courage to speak on. "If I don't... If I don't make it... Take care of her for me."**_

 _ **"Don't say that. You'll return. We'll**_ **all** _ **return. All six of us. And the castle will prepare a celebration so large, it will be remembered for ages to come." Leon smiled at Chris' optimism, finding hope within himself.**_ **That's right** _ **, he thought. I can't let everyone down.**_

 _This is asinine. Why does Chris, the largest friend, not simply eat the other five? If they're stronger together, I see no other way. He wants Vivian for himself, anyway._ This was why he hated stories like this. Tall tales of suspense for eager-

"Knock knock." A girl interrupted his chain of thoughts, alongside the action she narrated. Viridian recognized the voice without looking up, opting to instead slouch further into his bed. Sherry poked her head through the door with that same coy smirk. Unchanging as ever. She hung off the open door, partially inside his room.

"What do you want?" He barked. Viridian just wanted to return to solitude. His plan was to get this over with as soon as possible and be on his way.

"Oh, a couple things," she replied with a posed look. "See, Prof. Teikoss needed a favor. Something about moving some stuff, looked real heavy." Now Sherry leaned against the doorframe. "Too heavy for a delicate little lady to carry by herself." She added with a giggle.

The brute let out a heavy sigh. If he didn't help, Teikoss would get up in his face about it. Seraphina would reprimand him for turning Sherry away. Coal wouldn't care, but just imagining his face ticked him off. He needed a distraction. _Well, manual labor isn't the worst chore to do._ "Fine. I'll get this done and over with." He murmured as he got up to leave.

"Shall we, then?" She chimed in, clinging to his arm. Just like that witch.

Viridian cast an evil eye at the bubbly girl following him like a lost puppy. "Where is it?" He asked, stomping down the hall.

Sherry seemed to trip up for the briefest of moments, an action almost unnoticed by the brute. "O-oh, umm, should be by the... Armory. Yeah. He mentioned Dust capsules."

It sounded like they should really go an see the professor to find out the full details. But the titan and him did not get along one bit. "Whatever." He muttered as he turned the corner.

 **(-)**

"Hook, line, and sinker." Seraphina snickered to herself. "It's all up to you now, Sherry." Amused with the webs she weaved, the psychic turned the corner and entered. Now was the time to relax, some bubble tea, review their notes on the students, and add some details to Sherry's file. Lounging as though living the high life, Sera relished the moment of peace.

Which lasted exactly twelve seconds, after which the door slammed open. " _You lying harlot_!" Coal shouted upon entering. Almost choking on her drink, Sera lost all composure. Not a moment to give her any time to think, Coal began pacing around, mumbling nonsense. "I never should have trusted you. Never should've thought you'd actually stop. Of course you wouldn't! Why would you? You're a _psychopath_!"

"Coal?"

"You witch! Just when I thought you might have a shred of decency-"

"Coal-"

"Never again! Never-"

"Will you stop this?!" She shouted. "You're treading a hole into the floor below!" Coal finally stopped his pacing, glaring at her with such intensity. The psychic groaned, planting a hand over her face. "Now, while I'm not _refuting_ your original declaration, I must know the circumstances which led you to such a hypothesis."

Coal scoffed with disgust. "Don't pretend like you don't-" Seeing she was getting nowhere, she tossed a box of tea leaves at him to shut him up. Once he recovered, she shot him a silent stare and a gesture that read _**'Well? I'm waiting.'**_ Gritting his teeth, the aspiring hunter finally announced his findings. "How long have you been leading on Dusk?!"

"Dusk?" Well, my mission has been to obtain information. Best method for that, given my standing, is through flirtation. "Since we met. What brought on this sudden discovery?"

"Gee, you tell me, Miss Psychic!"

"Ugh..." Sera rolled her eyes. "I thought you were vehement on me not using my powers on yourself."

"Oh, _now_ you pretend like you don't-" He stopped in his tracks once he saw Sera gripping another box. Enough of the theatrics. We've all established I'm a horrible person. "Turn Dusk down. Reject him, or I swear..."

"And finally, you get to the bottom of... excuse me?"

 **(-)**

"...And that's how me and the girls made it to Atlas! Still hard to believe we've beaten the odds and made it all together!" Sherry fondled her escort's arm, massaging the muscular build. "I like to think it was fate that brought me to this school."

Viridian said nothing. As he had for the past two minutes. Sherry talking his ears off was almost as hellish as that witch. With one arm clutching the base of a crate, he sped up his pace. The bubbly girl followed suit, almost tugging at this point. She claimed to inform him when he needed to take a turn, as she was leading the way, but so far had filled the air with nonsense.

"So, enough about me. Let's hear all about you now." She said in a cheerier voice than normal. _This is stupid_ , the brute thought to himself. _Investigation is_ their _job. Not mine. I want no part of this_. He tried to shake her off, switch arms to carry the box. But she only traded places to his left side. "Where did you grow up?"

"Vacuo." He grumbled.

"That's interesting! Anything special about Vacuo?"

"No."

"I see, I see. Say, what's your favorite band?"

"Don't have one."

"Huh? You don't listen to music?"

"No." Things went on like this for quite a while. He lacked all empathy to respond as though he cared.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"No."

"Favorite animal?"

"No."

"Favorite food?"

"N-" He paused. The mention of food did spark his interest. While Viridian didn't care for anything that wasn't related to violence and his ambition, he did have a favorite food. A food he had discovered shortly after being employed by Sorrell. "Sweets..." He murmured.

Sherry's ears perked up. "You like sweet food?" The brute nodded, his thoughts now filled with all variances of sweets he had eaten. Chocolate, ice cream, jub jubs, candies, and- "Do you like cakes?"

"Cakes..." Viridian licked his lips in anticipation. He hadn't tasted cakes yet. He didn't know what all could be sweet. Not everything coated with sugar was sweet, after all.

"Store bought ones, or home made?" Sherry also reflected his eagerness with hope twinkling in her eyes. The brute never noticed, dazed and lost in thought.

"You can make cake?"

"Totally! And chocolate, and cookies too!"

 _All this time, I could have been making all these things?_ He shook his head, trying to force the thought out. His ambition was everything. Anything that wasn't aligned with it did not matter. Finally, he asked "Where is this supposed to go again?"

"Huh?" She seemed a little bewildered by the change in topic, as if forgetting their place and task. "O-oh, yeah, right, right-"

"Well?" He demanded, tapping his foot in impatience, stopping where two halls met. Now that he was staring her in the face, he noticed something. She was stammering with her words, a faint touch of panic in her expression. Those cherry colored eyes, never meeting his own gaze... She's leading me astray on purpose.

The box crashed to the ground, sending the thousands of canisters scattering to the walls and down beyond their sight. No longer flubbing, Sherry looked up to see Viridian's expression twist with rage. He was crackling his knuckles, gritting his teeth. He seethed in silence, before making a simple demand.

"Which one of them was it?" He barked. "The clown or the witch?"

"M-my, you're so close, V..." Sherry murmured, startled, yet not daunted. If anything, she breathed a little faster, a rosy tinge creeping on her cheeks.

"Well?!"

"I... Don't know what you're talking a-"

The brute pulled back, his gaze turned down the hall they came from. "So, it was the witch." _If it was the clown, he would have insisted she pin the blame on him. No, not blame. He would want credit for this little stunt._ Viridian kicked aside a can before leaving Sherry. "Excuse me a moment."

 **(-)**

"Be quiet for a moment. I need time to think." Seraphina spat with her fingers pressed against her temple.

But of course, Coal would all but comply. "It's not rocket since, Sera. Dusk plans on asking you out. Reject him. I don't care how harsh you are about it, just leave him be!"

The psychic rolled her eyes. "How many times must I remind you to look up the word _delicacy_?! There's a process! Plus, you know what Dusk is like! He's an innocent and frail soul!" She bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze. "With some frankly obscene thoughts that may need addressing, but-"

"Oh my God, how long must you play the puppeteer?! Dusk is our friend!"

"Precisely why this must be dealt with tenderly! I care about him as much as you do!"

"You do?" Dusk blurted from behind. They both spun to see the soldier just about to knock on the door almost off its hinges. He flustered and turned away, scratching his hair. "That... Makes me happy." He said with a faint smile.

 _Oh, shoot_. Sera never noticed his approach because Coal was screaming at her face. "Well, speak of the de-" She began with a wide smile, but Coal intervened.

"No, no, no, no." He started pushing the soldier out the door. "Dusk, give us a moment. The adults are talking."

But before he could be ushered out, someone was pushing him back in. Rather, someone was pushing him aside, scrambling to get in the room. Viridian's hulking figure loomed over Seraphina. In a swift action, his closed fist collided against her jaw, sending her to the ground.

"Returning the favor." He grumbled. Satisfied, he resumed his reading position and continued as if nothing had happened. But beyond his vision, and well beyond his empathy, Dusk rushed to Sera's side, helping her to her feet without waiting at all.

"Sera, are you all right?" He practically shouted.

A headache she had been mitigating until now had surged through her head. "Ugh... I should have seen that coming."

"How _dare_ you!" The soldier shouted. "What in Remnant would cause you to raise a hand to a lady?! And your teammate, at that!" Wow, he's really taking the high road, she thought. Not all too surprising, in all honesty. "I can't believe you're such a barbarian!"

"And who do you think _you're_ talking to?!" Sherry screeched, now also making her entrance. Things are quickly spiraling into chaos. Dusk and Sherry bickered back and forth, no progress made on either side. Just more noise to fill her pounding head. Coal glared with the fury of a thousands Suns, making all kinds of mental threats.

" _Would all of you_ _ **SHUT UUUUUP**_ _!_ " Viridian bellowed. His booming voice echoed, even down the hall. All other noise came to a screeching halt, his voice still ringing in all of their heads. The brute jabbed his book in Sera's direction. "You. Sort this out. It's probably your fault anyway."

Dusk looked as though he were about to argue back, but a swift, intimidating scowl from the brute silenced him. Indeed, the soldier now assumed a sitting position, like an obedient little dog. Sherry, it seemed, also mimicked his submissive stance. A door creaked open without any of them noticing. All the while the psychic's head throbbed in unfathomable pain.

Clapping her hands together, she pretended as though her skull wasn't splitting open. "All right, we'll settle this like Hunters. Dusk, you and one other teammate of your choosing will spar against Sherry and one teammate of her choosing. The winner will be graced with courtship for one, romantic evening."

 _""What?""_ They all said in unison.

"Sherry, you get a date with your beloved Viridian if you win-" The bubbly girl almost began to drool, with starry eyes. "-And Dusk, I'll accept your advances should you win." Dusk shied away, but could not hide his grin.

" _You_ -" Viridian began, but to mend her still throbbing temple, Seraphina pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush, V, I'm resolving the situation, as you had asked." She could have sworn she saw a vein pop on his forehead. Must have been her imagination. No matter. Now there was only one nuisance left to be dealt with. The psychic met Coal's gaze, feeling the intensity of his seething fury.

 _ **This isn't right, Sera. This isn't what I asked.**_ There was a noble anger in his eyes, but also a forlorn pity. _**Both Dusk and Sherry, you can't lead them along like this.**_

 _ **It will be all right, Coal.**_ She answered _ **. I will handle things with Dusk. You need not worry, I will ease his quivering heart. As gently as possible, I assure you.**_

 **(A.N: Behold, back from the dead, after half a year. Anywho, maybe consistent releases, maybe not? Eventual releases. Anyway.)**


End file.
